Naruto Aprendiz de Luiquiir
by Dragon Ur-Rakdos
Summary: Dentro esta el Prologo.
1. Prologo

Naruto aprendiz de Liquiir

Prologo

Nos encontramos en la montaña más alta del continente de Alvarez donde esta una persona es posición flor de loto, tiene pantalones negros con un suéter de color rojo y nada de camisa ya que le gusta lucir su cuerpo y mide 1.85. Esta persona nuestro rubio favorito Naruto Uzumaki y esta meditando ahora a la edad de 18 años y es el dios destructor del 8 universo.

Pero se preguntaran.

¿Porque nuestro rubio favorito esta en Alvarez y como se volvió un el dios destructor?

Simple han pasado 6 años desde su exilio de Konoha.

¿Porque los exiliaron preguntaran?

Verán después de cumplir su misión trayendo al Emo vengador de regreso a la villa después de que trato de huir para tener mas poder y ir con Orochimaru.

El consejo de la aldea estaban debatiendo sobre el caso de nuestro ninja donde al final decidieron exiliarlo todos estaban de acuerdo incluyendo los jefes de los clanes y la Hokage, cuando Naruto recibió esta noticia estaba deprimido y roto los anbus le informaron que tiene 5 horas para recoger sus pertenencias y largarse de la aldea.

Cuando nuestro rubio ninja llego a su casa vio que estaba destruido ya que los aldeanos de Konoha fueron a demolerla por haber lastimado a su Uchiha, muchos de sus queridos 'amigos' le empezaron a lanzar rocas diciéndole demonio y el amor de su vida que era una peli rosa frente sota le dio una bofetada por haber traído a su amado Sasuke en esa condición. Al salir de la aldea unos Anbus que le pertenecen a Danzo trataron de capturarlo pero no se esperaban que Naruto podía controlar un poco del poder de Kurama (quien el zorro le revelo su nombre después que sintió culpa de lo que paso y le empezaba a dar de su poder para que fuera acostumbrase) y aniquilo los Anbus.

Nuestro ninja sabia que lo iban a perseguir y decidió abandonar las naciones elementales y ir a otro continente, pasaron 7 meses desde que embarco y llego a Ishgar el reino de la magia donde a llegar al muelle fue a una librería para estudiar algo que a nuestro ninja no le gusta hacer pero gracias a la idea de Kurama le dijo que creará clones de sombra para que estudiara más rápido y funciono aprendió sobre los diferentes tipos de magia y los gremios.

Paso unos 2 meses para que se adaptará al nuevo continente y decidió unirse a un gremio y vio que uno de los gremios mas fuertes es Fairy Tail que se encontraba en la ciudad Magnolia, tardo un día para llegar a la ciudad y llego al gremio de Fairy Tail, Naruto vio que todos se trataban como familia las risas, las peleas y las amistades.

Nuestro rubio pensó que por fin encontró una familia que podía ser parte...

Qué tan equivocado estaba muchos del gremio lo ignoraron y los que le hablaban le decían que es débil la mayoría eran Natsu y Gray mientras que otros lo molestaban por ser débil Erza, Mirajane y Laxus.

Cuando hablaba con el maestro Makarov solo lo ignoro y continuo haciendo sus cosas como ver revistas de chicas en bikini o tomar cerveza.

Esto se debía a que Naruto solo sabia usar clones de sombras y el rasengan que no estaba completo, claro podría usar el chacra de Kurama pero no quería que los del gremio lo odiaran si se enteraban que el era jinjuricky.

Paso un año que Naruto se unió a Fairy Tail y empezó a empeorar los abusos departe de Erza y Mirajane no solo le decían débil ahora lo golpeaban por fallar en misiones y Natsu junto con Gray lo insultaban, cuando insultaban o pegaban a nuestro Ninja le recordaba los abusos y insultos que le decían en la aldea.

Nuestro rubio favorito ya no aguanto el abuso que recibía del gremio que decidió dejar una nota en su departamento que era una pocilga ya que no solo Erza o Mirajane lo golpeaban ellas le quitaban su dinero. Al terminar de escribir su nota Naruto recogió sus cosas y se fue de Magnologia y decidió ir a otra ciudad.

Durante su viaje Naruto hablaba con Kurama y entrenaba mental mente, para seguir dominando su poder que ahora podía entrar en modo Jinjuricky perfecto y mejoró su rasengan añadiendo un elemento que era de aire. Naruto decidió ir a un lugar donde no se encontraban nadie para seguir entrenando con sus nuevos poderes, llego a un desierto y empezó a entrenar, pero para su mala suerte un cierto dragón de color negro y azul llego al lugar porque sintió una energía bastante grande que le podría hacer rival y como no quería que nadie fuera igual o hasta poderoso que el decidió ir al lugar.

Cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraba esa energía el dragón vio que venia de un niño de 14 años al principio no entendía porque era poderoso pero no le importo así es que ataco a nuestro rubio quien vio al dragón volando rápido así su dirección Naruto invoco el chacra de Kurama para hacerle enfrente la batalla duro 3 días donde el Dragón y Naruto no pararon hasta que el dragón aprovecho que el ninja estaba cansado y uso uno de sus atacas fuertes donde le costo a Naruto su brazo derecho, al ver esto el dragón sonrió mientras que se fue volando de la zona pensando que nunca sabría del rubio ya que lo va dejar semimuerto creyendo que un animal salvaje acabaría con el trabajo.

Y esto es uno de los peores errores que ese Dragón llamado Acnologia a cometido y en el futuro pagara caro las consecuencias.

Entrando en la atmosfera del planeta vemos al Dios destructor del 8 universo llamado Liquiir que era un zorro antropomórfico con 3 colas junto con su Ángel llegaron a Earthland para destruir 4 personas quienes son algo responsables que el 8 universo tenia un poco la moral humana.

Dos eran del contiéndete de las naciones elementales y los otros dos eran de Earthland.

La primera era una tipa que se llamaba Kaguya quien decía ser una dios pero realmente solo era un impostora jugando a ser diosa, Liquiir estaba furioso con esta impostora ya que no sabe lo que es realmente ser un dios además se considera tabú jugar a ser un dios y decidir la vida de los mortales, Liquiir solo dirá Haki para acabar con ella ya que no quiere que una escoria como Kaguya este enfrente de un verdadero dios.

La segunda persona era Uchiha Madara igual que Kaguya se creía un dios y causo mucha muerte a bastantes inocentes por su arrogancia pero vio que pertenece a un clan llamado el clan Uchiha quien Luiquiir dio cara de asco ya que cuando leyó sobre los Uchihas solo son idiotas arrogantes quien se crean superior a los demás. El dios destructor no lo iba a matar a Madara con un simple Haki no, le iba a mostrar el infierno mismo y luego asesinarlo con sus propias garras para que supiera que es el verdadero infierno.

Los otros dos responsables eran un mago y un dragón.

El primero era un mago oscuro llamado Zeref Dragneel quien rompió muchos tabús mientras que estaba vivo el primero era resucitar a los muerto, al principio Luiiquir no entendía porque quería traer a una persona a la vida hasta que su Ángel Korn le informo que trato de revivir a su hermano menor Natsu Dragneel y por intentar revivir a los muerto un dios llamado Ankhseram que es un dios de muy baja categoría maldijo a Zeref dándole inmortalidad y que cada vez que se acercaba apreciar algo de la vida, se activaba su maldición y mataba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Al principio Luiquiir iba dejar pasar esa falta de respeto por lo que hizo ya que podía ver que solo quería traer a un familiar a la vida pero cuando se entero que Zeref creo demonios para que lo mataran y no funciono dejándolos libres por todas partes causando muerte y destrucción a muchas personas, eso enfureció a Luiquiir por la falta de responsabilidad que tenia el mago, pero luego Korn el ángel le informo que pudo traer a su hermanito a la vida y lo mando a entrenar con un dragón llamado Igneel junto con otros niños con sus respectivos dragones, donde 3 Zeref junto con una maga llamada Ana abrieron un portal para viajar 400 años en el futuro eso derramo el vaso para el dios destructor.

Ya que Zeno-Sama el rey de todo junto con el supremo sacerdote dijeron que esta prohibido viajar en el tiempo para los mortales y dioses ya que pueden causar que la fractura de las líneas del tiempo se rompan causando un caos no solo en el planeta sino también en todo el universo.

Con esto ultimo Luiquiir va a destruir a Zeref para que deje de causar mas problemas, pero será piadoso nada mas usara el Haki con el mago oscuro para que no sufra o es lo que va hacer pensar al mago.

Pero la ultima persona quien nuestro dios destructor realmente va ser pagar por todo es Acnologia que una vez fue humano pero por usar mucha magia de Dragonslayer se volvió un dragón despiadado que empezó no solo a matar a los dragones sino a destruí civilizaciones matando muchos inocentes y Acnologia se cree el ser mas poderoso.

Pero Liquiir se aseguraría de enseñarle a esa lagartija voladora que no sabe lo que es un ser superior, el plan del dios es arrancarle la cabeza a la lagartija y ponerla en la pared de su casa.

A llegar a Earthland Luiquiir junto con su Angel llegaron a un desierto para no llamar la atención. El dios destructor solo quería destruir el planeta pero no ya que al parecer el Kaioshin le dijo que ese planeta tiene un nivel alto en la fauna y naturales y si lo destruye bajarían del puesto numero 4 al numero 5 algo que a Luiquiir casi le da un ataque al corazón.

Pero al parecer en el desierto donde aterrizaron fue un lugar de una gran batalla al parecer había cráteres en todas partes, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de Luiquiir fue que encontró a un niño rubio en medio del cráter mas grande el dios junto con su ángel flotaron donde se encontraba el niño que parecía de unos 14 años, rubio con bigotes de zorro.

Pero lo que vio Luiquiir en el niño es que le faltaba su brazo derecho y su pero lo que sintió en el fue una gran energía que podría hacerle rival a uno de sus guerreros mas fuertes en su universo pero también sintió una presencias dentro del rubio, así es que le pidió a Korn de meterse dentro de la mente del rubio para ver que le paso aquí.

Adentro de la mente del rubio Luiquiir vio que había un gran paraíso y vio a un zorro con nueve colas bastante grande.

Kurama vio al zorro antropomorfo acercándose pero cada vez que se acercaba sentía un gran poder tan grande que dejaría en ridículo a cualquier ser que a conocido en su vida.

Luiquiir hablo con Kurama quien le platico que fue por un Dragón que lo ataco cobardemente mientras que entrenaba con su poder y le ensaño la memoria y recuerdo de Naruto a Luiquiir quien el dios estaba furioso de cómo trataban al rubio por parte de la aldea y luego vino su exilio por cumplir su trabajo y como después fue tratado por los magos de Fairy Tai.

Lo que sorprendió al dios destructor fue el gran corazón de Naruto a pesar de todo lo que la han hecho nunca busco la venganza y siempre salió adelante sin importa la forma de cómo lo trataron. Eso hizo que Luiquiir sonriera y por gente como Naruto fue gracias a que su universo tienen una moral alta.

Después de unos minutos Luiquiir salió de la mente de Naruto quien vio a Korn quien el dios le dijo que levantara a Naruto ya que lo van a llevar a su planeta.

Ya que Luiquiir dios destructor del universo 8 decido que Naruto será su aprendiz y su sucesor.

Fin del Prologo.

Bueno leí los comentario que me dieron y tenían razón de muchas cosas y decidí volver a editar el prologo.

Sobre el Harem también vi que muchos no les pareció sobre la lista que escogí así es que dejen me escuchar sus opciones para el Harem pero no voy a incluir a Hinata no me cae mal pero no soy tan fan de ese shipping.

Además de que es un crossover con Fairy Tail va ser multiples crossovers ya tengo planeados con algunos pero igual díganme sus opciones sobre que otros quieren ver en el Fanfic.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Nuevo hogar, entrenamiento y información.

Todo era oscuro para Naruto después que Acnologia le soltó su rugido todo se volvió oscuro para Naruto.

Al principio el ninja rubio pensó que se encontraba en el limbo pensó que por fin podría descansar en paz y ver a sus padres, lo malo es que el rubio sintió poco a poco abrir los ojos y cuando los abrió completamente vio que estaba en un cuarto elegante estilo victoriano, empezó a levantarse y vio a todas partes en el cuarto hasta que vio a un zorro humanoide sentado en una silla y un tipo bastante alto que estaba alado de zorro lo están viendo.

"Veo que despertaste" Dijo el dios destructor mientras que tenia sus brazos cruzados.

Naruto iba a contestarle hasta que vio una cosa que no se esperaba y era que le faltaba su brazo derecho "¡AAAAAAAAA mi brazo mi brazo bonito!" Dijo en forma chibi mientras que daba vueltas en la cama.

Luiquiir y Korn no sabían que decir del comportamiento del rubio ya que nunca han visto a un mortal mas "interesante" como lo es Naruto.

"¡Que le hicieron a mi hermoso brazo!" Grito el rubio al dios destructor quien suspiro.

"Mira mocoso no le hice nada a tu brazo fue por una batalla que tuviste con un dragón quien tu por ser un descuidado te agarro por sorpresa y te costo el brazo" Explico Luiquiir algo molesto.

El rubio solo gruño por lo que le dijo Luiquiir pero paso unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta que le estaba hablando a un zorro antropomórfico con 3 colas y esto impacto al rubio que salto de la cama.

"¡Quien eres tu y porque eres un zorro fenómeno!"

El comentario de Naruto causo que el dios le saliera una vena de enojo.

"Para tu información soy mas que un simple zorro mocoso ¿Y acaso no tiene bueno modales?"

"¡Claro que tengo buenos modales pero no le ensañare nada de modales a mis secuestradores!"

"Pequeño demo…"

Antes que Luiquiir acabara la frase Korn lo detiene.

"Señor Luiquiir no creas que debes presentarte ante este mortal"

Luiquiir solo dio un suspiro y viendo que Korn tenia razón.

"Mira niño yo soy el señor Luiquiir el dios destructor y estas en mi planeta." Dijo el dios aun molesto por el comportamiento del rubio.

Naruto quedo en shock por lo que acaba de escuchar de Luiquiir, realmente este zorro humanoide con 3 colas era un dios y ya no estaba en otro planeta, paso unos segundos de silencio.

"¿Entonces eres un dios?"

"Así es soy un dios pero lo mas importante soy el dios destructor conocido como Luiquiir y tu Naruto Uzumaki quiero que seas mi aprendiz y mi sucesor."

El rubio se quedo sin habla acaso un dios lo quería entrenar y que se volviera su sucesor "Eh señor Luiquiir no quiero ser mal agradecido ni nada por el estilo pero ¿Por qué yo?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Vaya ahora estas enseñando bueno modales ya que te enteraste que soy un dios no es así" dijo Luiquiir con un orgullo molestando un poco al rubio "Pero para contestar tu pregunta, veras eh visto tu pasado todo por lo que has pasado el desprecio de tu aldea por algo que no era tu culpa, un exilio injustamente por completar tu misión y la gente que protegiste mas tus seres "queridos" te dieron la espalda cuando mas los necesitabas, escapando de los continentes llegaste al continente de los magos donde pensabas que serias aceptado pero tus compañeros del gremio y el maestro te veían como una burla del gremio y escapaste el único amigo que tienes es el zorro de 9 colas que esta dentro de ti quien quitaron el sello para que te vuelvas fuerte algo que te sirvió, pero te enfrentaste al dragón de la apocalipsis quien tuvieron una pelea pero el cobarde te ataco de sorpresa y dejándote en el desierto pensando que estabas muerto."

Naruto agacho la cabeza después de lo que dijo Luiquiir haciendo le recordar su pasado y su pelea contra Acnologia quien se descuido causando que perdiera el brazo derecho.

"Pero a pesar de todo lo que te paso las humillaciones, el abandono y las burlas, nunca buscaste venganza lo único que buscas es la paz y puedes aun mantener una sonrisa a pesar de todo lo que te paso y es por eso quiero que seas mi sucesor. Pero dime Naruto Uzumaki si te entreno y te vuelves el próximo dios destructor ¿Qué harás con todo el poder y entrenamiento que te de?" Pregunto Luiquiir viendo serio al rubio.

Naruto pensó por unos segundos y dio un suspiro "Lo que haría con ese poder y sus enseñas seria para destruir el mal que habita en el universo trayendo paz, proteger a la gente que mas aprecio."

El dios sonrió por le respuesta del rubio.

"Bien esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar, ahora descansa y duerme porque mañana va empezar tu tortu… digo entrenamiento." Dijo Luiquiir mientras que le da la espalda mientras que tenia una sonrisa macabra mientras que Korn da un suspiro sabiendo que el pobre nuevo aprendiz del señor Luiquiir va a sufrir.

"¡Oye pero no tengo mi brazo derecho como voy a empezar mi entrenamiento!" Grito Naruto.

"Hay pero como molestas bien, Korn dale un nuevo brazo al mocoso."

"A la orden señor Liuquiir." Dijo el Ángel mientras que acercaba al rubio usando su cetro para crearle un nuevo brazo al rubio, pero el nuevo brazo estaba quemado pero lo que le llamo mas la atención es que en su palma vio que había dos símbolos unidos uno era una luna creciente y el otro ero un circulo de sol.

"Te preguntaras porque tu nuevo brazo esta quemado, veras use unas células del guerrero mas poderoso del mundo shinobi hablo de Hagoromo el sabio de los 6 caminos, a su debido tiempo aprenderás a usar su poder pero eso tendrá que ayudarte ese zorro que esta dentro de ti ya que por el momento aprenderás con el señor Luiquiir y conmigo a usar el Ki" Dijo Korn sorprendiendo a Naruto.

Naruto solo asistió y vio que Korn le dejo unas vendas para que cubriera su brazo.

7 años después.

Durante esos 7 años Naruto fue entrenado por Luiquiir y a veces por Korn cuando el dios tenia que ir con el supremo Kai para hablar.

Al principio a nuestro rubio le costo 1 año para dominar el Ki ya que es una fuerza vital que no solo el poseía sino todo los seres vivos del universo posen, Naruto tuvo que aprender a percibir, controlar y manejar la propia de su cuerpo pero para lograrlo tenia que pasar por un tortu…. Digo entrenamiento para lograrlo.

Luiquiir le puso unas pesas de mas de 50 toneladas a su ropa de entrenamiento para empezara a correr por todo el planeta que tenia un enorme bosque y mientras que llegaba a los arboles tenia que saltar para llegar a la punto de los arboles algo que a nuestro ninja casi se muere al primer intento ya que no piso correctamente una rama causando que se rompiera y callera a una altitud de 115.7 m de alturas, por suerte sobrevivo ya que le pego a otras ramas de arboles haciendo que su caída fuera menos mortal pero se rompió unas 3 costillas.

Pasando el primes Luiquiir aumentaba el peso de la ropa de Naruto para que fuera mas veloz ahora en vez de 50 toneladas…. Ahora son 1000 toneladas y obligo a Naruto correr por todo el planeta al mismo tiempo saltar a lo mas alto de los arboles, para los ojos de Naruto se le así venganza por a verlo insultado cuando se conocieron.

Por los pasos de los meses Luiquiir le subía el peso a la ropa de Naruto para que logre sacar todo su potencial al final del primer año Naruto podía levantar 50,000 toneladas y ya no tenia problemas para correr por todo el planeta y saltar los arboles.

Naruto ya domino al 100% su Ki algunas técnicas basadas en el Ki por ejemplo la técnica de volar lanzar ataques de energías, súper fuerza y una gran velocidad que dejaría en vergüenza a dos cejones con un atuendos verdes y sentir cualquier tipo de Ki en el universo excepto el de los dioses.

Luiquiir estaba tan orgulloso de su alumno que casi podía llorar y para celebrar si gran logro… Decidió aumentar el triple del entrenamiento de su alumno para que ahora pudiera dominar el Ki Divino.

Y le tomo a Naruto 5 años para dominar el Ki divino los primeros 2 años el rubio tendría combates con su maestro claro el dios hacia pedazos a Naruto y no le duraba nada mas de 2 minutos pero al paso del tiempo las peleas entre alumno y maestro duraban mas tiempo y el dios destructor veía que un poco del Ki divino dentro de Naruto.

Después de los dos años Naruto podía sentir un gran poder dentro de el que va creciendo y vio que su Ki tomaba color plateado y podía sentir un poco del Ki divino de Luiquiir y Korn aunque le cuesta trabajo. Los otros 3 años entrenaba bajo el tutelar de Korn quien era mas masoquista que Luiquiir ya que le puso un traje que pesaba 1 millón de toneladas.

Cuando Naruto se puso el traje cayo al suelo inmediatamente sin poderse levantar incluso uso el poder de Kurama pero no así podía levantarse y cuando estaba apunto de usar mas del poder del zorro de nueve colas, Korn se acerco y le dio un golpe con su bastón diciéndole que tiene que levantarse sin tener que usar su chacra solo tiene que usar su Ki.

Naruto le costo 3 meses para hacer ejercicio con el traje puesto pero después de dominarlo poco a poco y esto puso contento a Korn tan contento que le obligaba al rubio hacer todo tipo de ejercicios por ejemplo hacer 50,000 lagartijas, 50,000 abdominales, 50,000 sentadillas y correr 10,000 km mientras que usa el traje.

Esto era un verdadero infierno para nuestro rubio ya que por 2 años estuvo entrenando su cuerpo físicamente para que su Ki divino llegara a su potencial máximo algo que esta a punto de conseguir pero solo le faltaba una ultima parte de su entrenamiento.

Luiquiir ordeno a Korn que mandara Naruto a ese lugar especial para que dominara 100% su Ki divino.

Korn tele transporta a Naruto a un lugar de nubes donde la gravedad era la mas fuerte que a sentido en su vida no podía moverse y eso que trataba todo lo posible para moverse pero después se relajo y empezó a sentir una sensación agradable y gracias a esto Naruto se podía mover por todas partes sin problemas y en ese momento Korn transporta al rubio devuelta al planeta de Luiquiir quien ve a su aprendiz con un gran orgullo ya que Naruto alcanzo el nivel de un dios, aunque le faltaba algunas cosas que su aprendiz debería aprender solo en los ojos del dios destructor, Naruto es su mas grande orgullo.

En los últimos meses que le quedaba a Naruto de su entrenamiento en Ki divino uso su nueva transformación que el color de su Ki divino era plateado (su aspecto es parecido cuando se transforma en su modo de 6 caminos pero plateado con ojos rojos)

Y cuando combatia con Luiquiir podía estar a la par pero solo por 20 minutos ya que Luiquiir aun lo ponía en su lugar pero le enseñaba todo tipo de técnicas a Naruto que podía usar con su Ki Divino. Mientras que el Ángel Korn lo entrenaba con los 5 sentidos porque si logra dominar los 5 sentidos Naruto le podía ganarle en el futuro a Luiquiir ya que ni el puede dominar estos 5 sentidos.

Y al ultimo año empezó con su entrenamiento del chacra con Kurama quien Naruto ya podía entrar en su modo perfecto y también empezó a mejorar sus técnicas ninjas algo que no le costo trabajo digo después de 6 años entrenando con Ki y Ki divino esto de controlar su chacra era un juego para niños, Naruto se enfoco en su Ninjustu y Taijutsu, vio que su elementos eran fuego, viento y agua con esto creo una variedades de rasengans.

Le tomo 6 meses para terminar su entrenamiento con chacra y Naruto no sabia que hacer por el resto del año hasta que vio a Korn y le dio una Lacrima de dragón al principio no entendía porque Korn le dio esta Lacrima hasta que le explico que esa Lacrima le pertenecía a Bahamut el verdadero rey de los dragones y maestro de Acnologia. El Ángel informo a Naruto que seria buena idea que sea el dragonslayer de la magia para que fuera inmune a cualquier tipo de magia a excepción de otros dragonslayer, el rubio sonrió y acepto que le pusieran la lacrima.

Cuando insertaron la lacrima a Naruto empezó a iluminarse y vemos que Naruto se volvió un Dragonslayer de la magia y empezó a entrenar mentalmente ya que en un sueño conocio a Bahamut quien al igual que Luiquiir vio los recuerdos del rubio y se conmovió a entrenarlo en el camino de dragonslayer.

Durante los meses Naruto pudo dominar fácilmente el arte del Dragonslayer sorprendiendo a Bahamut en el ultimo mes que le quedaba a Bahamut antes de irse al otro mundo le dijo a Naruto que se podía volver dragón por usar mucha magia de Dragonslayer pero le quito algunos defectos y podía cambiar a su forma de humano a Dragón sin tener problemas o efectos secundario pero antes que Bahamut partiera le dijo a Naruto que debe matar a Acnologia por todo lo que a echo y que es una de los mayores errores que a cometido el antiguo rey Dragón, el rubio asistió y Bahamut sonrió y empezó a desaparecer sabiendo que podía descansar en paz.

Y aquí estamos 7 años después.

Vemos a Naruto con su nueva vestimenta (que ya había mencionado antes pero ahí va de nuevo chamara rojo con shorts negros, sandalias pero ahora con una venda en su mano derecha cubriéndole todo)

Naruto se dirigía al comedor para ver a Luiquiir y Korn quien le informaron que tenían algo importante que decirle llego a las puertas y las abrió viendo a sus dos maestros comiendo.

"Señor Luiquiir eh llegado" Dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia, durante los 7 años además de su entrenamiento el rubio empezó ser mas educado con sus maestros por el gran respecto que les tenia.

"A perfecto que bueno que llegas joven pupilo ya que te tengo una misión para ti, Korn si fuera tan amable por favor." Dijo Luiquiir.

Korn asiste y usa su cetro para enseñar un holograma del planeta donde proviene Naruto "Veras en el planeta que provienes a pasado cosas terribles en las naciones elementales han estado en conflicto por culpa de la aldea escondida entre la hojas desde que te exiliaron injustamente los continentes que has ayudado se enteraron de la noticia de tu exilio se enfurecieron y cortaron sus alianzas con la aldea, el primero fue la aldea escondida entre la arena cuando su líder Kazekage Gaara estaba furioso que estaba apunto de iniciar una guerra con la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Pero gracias a la interferencia de su hermano y hermana, Gaara se tranquilizo y en vez de empezar una guerra decidió romper la alianza. Después de la aldea escondida en la arena el siguiente de corta la alianza fue el país de las olas cuando Tazuna se enfureció y corto cualquier tipo de comercio con el país del fuego y empezó a hacer tratos con la aldea de Gaara. Y ahí no acabado todos los países que has ayudado están tan furioso con el país del fuego que rompieron su alianza y cortaron todo tipo de comercio especialmente el país de la nieve donde una cierta princesa esta enamorada de ti." Explico el Ángel a Naruto.

El rubio sonrojo un poco ya que Korn se refería a Koyuki uno de los primeros amores de Naruto pero se puso triste cuando se entero que estaba comprometida y que no le haría caso por tener 12 años.

"Bueno ahora dile sobre el continente de los magos" Ordeno Luiquiir.

"Si señor Luiquiir" Asistio Korn mientras que uso su cetro y el holograma cambia al gremio de Fairy Tail que ahora es mas pequeño y esta en pobres condiciones "En continente de Ishgar las cosas son normales lo único que a cambiado es en el gremio donde tu antes pertenecías al parecer los mejores magos estaban haciendo unas pruebas para ser magos de rango S pero fueron atacados por otro gremio la batalla fue dura pero los miembros de Fairy Tail ganaron pero llego Acnologia y destruyo la isla con su rugido"

Al ver las imágenes de Acnologia, el estudiante de Luiquiir tenia los ojos furioso aun recordando su pelea con ese monstruo pero se calmo.

"¿Y porque el gremio de Fairy Tail es ahora mas pequeño y inútil?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Mmmm al parecer por perder a los miembros mas fuertes el gremio se fue debilitando perdiendo su lugar al gremio 1 de Ishgar a ser el mas débil"

Naruto se aguanto las ganas de reír pero se controlo porque Luiquiir lo estaba viendo y sabia que si dejaba salir una pequeña carcajada lo pagaría.

"Bien mi aprendiz esta será tu ultima y gran prueba quiero que vayas a tu planeta y te encargues de 4 personas que yo originalmente iba a destruir pero ahora te lo dejo en tus manos pero también iras a otros planetas a destruir otros seres que son una plaga para este universo." Dijo Luiquiir.

Naruto asistió "No le fallare señor Luiquiir"

El dios sonrió "A por cierto puedes hacer lo que sea cuando llegues al planeta solo no se te olvide destruir a esas 4 plagas, por cierto toma" Le lanza un dispositivo que tiene dos botones "El botón rojo sirve para comunicarnos con un holograma y el botón azul sirve para que vuelvas a mi planeta para continuar tu entrenamiento de los 5 sentidos con Korn y yo te guie y te enseñe las costumbres de un dios destructor"

El rubio se puso feliz sabiendo que aun continuara viendo a Luiquiir y Korn.

"Bien ahora prepara tus cosas que saldrás inmediatamente" Ordeno el dios.

"Si señor Luiquiir"

Naruto fue a su cuarto a empacar lo importante que era nada mas ropa y mucho ramen instantáneo.

¿En serio pensaron que nuestro rubio favorito dejaría de comer Ramen?

Salio al jardín viendo a Korn quien le dio una sonrisa al rubio.

"¿Listo para irnos?"

"Si estoy listo"

Naruto puso su mano encima del hombro de Korn y empezaron su viaje al planeta del rubio.

Fin del capitulo 2

Y listo je me inspire por las ideas que me dieron gracias chicos.

Sobre las pesas de Naruto pues eran necesario para que pudiera controlar el Ki y aun mas el Ki Divino ya que es entrenar intensamente bajo la supervisión de un Angel o pelear con un dios destructor.

Le añadí los sellos de sol y luna a Naruto aun no los puede usar hasta que se enfrente a Kaguya ahí conocerá a Hagoromo pero puede usar el chacra de Kurama.

Y le puse Dragonslayer de la magia para que fuera inmune a la magia excepto a la magia de otros dragonslayer.

Ahorita Naruto tiene 19 años.

En los siguientes capítulos pondré pequeños flashbacks de los entrenamientos de Naruto explique de cómo domino las técnicas.

Y en las opciones del Harem esto fue lo que hay ahorita por sus comentarios.

Harem

Koyuki

Juvia

Erza

Mirajane

Irene

Millianna

Brandish

Anna

Wendy

Por cierto dejare esto a votación donde quieren que Naruto vaya primero ¿Los continente elementales o a Ishgar?

Voten por comentarios o mándenme un PM las votaciones cierra el 9 de Septiembre.

Si quieren alguien mas en el Harem póngalos en los comentarios o mándenme un PM.

Bueno chicos nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : De regreso al gremio

"¿Ya casi llegamos?"

"No"

"¿Y ahora?"

"No"

"¿Que tal ahora?"

"No"

"¿Mmm cuanto falta?"

"20 minutos"

"….. Ya casi"

"No"

"Y que me dices de…"

'¡Ya cállate cállate cállate que me desesperas!' grito Kurama telepáticamente ya que no soportando al rubio que así las misma pregunta una y otra vez.

Naruto un poco molesto se pone en posición de flor de loto mientras que aun tiene su mano agarrado a Korn 'De que te quejas bola de pelos, Korn es el que esta llevándome a mi destino mientras que tu solo estas dormido' Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa picara.

Kurama empieza a gruñirle 'O claro en eso te doy toda la razón, algo que se tiene que admirar de ese Ángel es su paciencia ya que no se como le hizo para aguantar a un zopenco como tu por 7 años' Dijo con un tono burlón mientras que escuchaba al rubio muy molesto por ese comentario y Korn quien podía escuchar su platica telepática dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Pasaron los 20 minutos y llegaron a la atmosfera del planeta.

"Bien Naruto dime donde quieres que te deje ¿En las naciones elementales o en Ishgar?"

"Por favor déjeme en Ishgar señor Korn" Dijo el rubio.

Korn asistió y se tele transportaron al continente de Ishgar donde llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia donde el rubio estaba listo para volver al gremio de Fairy Tail después de su ausencia de 7 años, pero antes que Naruto entrara a la ciudad Korn lo detiene.

"Antes que te vayas te daré un regalo de parte mía y del señor Luiquiir." Dijo Korn haciendo parecer un pergamino y un bastón (el bastón es similar al de August)

"Cuando abras el pergamino se te transmitirá la magia de Crash y Reequipamiento, la razón que tengas estas magias es para que no reveles tu otra magia de dragonslayer hasta su debido tiempo y el bastón es indestructible y te servirá para el combate contra los magos y ninjas para que no reveles tu Ki, pero recuerda cuando vayas a destruir a los 4 seres que el señor Luiquiir te asigno debes usar tu Ki deja el bastón" Dijo Korn.

"Gracias Korn" Dijo el rubio.

Korn sonríe y usa su cetro para ir a velocidad de la luz y regresar al planeta de Luiquiir, el rubio sonrió mientras que veía a Korn irse y empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la entrada de la ciudad y al llegar ve que todo era igual desde que se ausento por 7 años nada había cambiado lo único que cambio es que un gremio llamado Twilight Orge era el gremio que representaba a la ciudad de Magnolia algo que el rubio no le sorprende ya que Fairy Tail por ser ahora el gremio mas débil.

Naruto recorrió toda la ciudad para saber si alguien sabia donde estaba el nuevo gremio ubicado hasta que vio a un niño de 13 años viendo hacia en el muelle viendo el mar, el rubio pensó que el niño estaba esperando algo a alguien que volviera. Naruto se acerco a ver al niño y vio que su apariencia de pelo morado oscuro, su cuerpo era algo fornido para alguien de su edad, usaba un chaleco largo de color café, pantalones verdes, zapatos cafés y una bufanda naranja, pero lo que llamo la atención al rubio fue que el niño tenia la marca fe Fairy Tail en su hombro izquierdo.

"Oye tu niño" Dijo Naruto llamando la atención del niño "Tu perteneces a Fairy Tail no es así, dime donde se encuentra su gremio ahora."

"¿Para que quiere saber?" Pregunto el niño "Acaso se quieres burlarte de mi gremio" Dijo con algo de enojo.

Naruto deja salir un suspiro por la reacción del niño "No para nada solo quiero ver a mi viejos compañero del gremio que hace años no los veo" contesto el rubio con un poco de mentira ya que realmente estaba en su misión de exterminar a Zeref y Acnologia además detesta a los de Fairy Tail pero los va usar para sus objetivo y tal vez unos beneficios.

"¿Usted pertenecía a Fairy Tail?"

"Así es" Dijo Naruto enseñando su insignia del gremio que se encontraba en su hombro derecho "Pos cierto no me eh presentado mi nombre es Naruto y cual es el tuyo."

"Mi nombre es Romeo Conbolt"

El rubio sonrió "Un gusto Romeo"

Romero sonrió devuelta "Sígame ya iba de regreso al gremio"

El joven mago y el aprendiz de Luiquiir iban de camino a la nueva ubicación del gremio donde se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia, cuando los dos Naruto y Romeo llegaron al gremio el rubio vio que era una taberna que tenia un molino y muy pequeña comparación del gremio que Naruto conocía.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del gremio "Eh vuelto" Anuncio Romeo "Y traje a un viejo miembro de Fairy Tail"

Esto llamo la atención de los miembros del gremio para ver quien era y cuando voltearon sus cabezas se sorprendieron al ver a nuestro Rubio.

"Naruto…" dijo Macao con un poco de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

"Macao ha pasado tiempo y al parecer el gremio se volvió algo pequeño no" Dijo Naruto con un tono burlón haciendo enojar a los miembros restantes de Fairy Tail.

"¡Y tu quien eres para decirnos que somos débiles que yo recuerdo tu eras el mas débil de todos!" Grito Droy mientras que tenia un pedazo de carne en su mano.

"Vaya Droy eres tu no te reconocía pensé que eras un cerdo que hablaba pero no solo alguien gordo" Dijo el rubio haciendo enojar al cer… digo al mago sobre peso.

"¿Qué haces aquí de todo modos?" Pregunto Jet con mucho enojo.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que logro hacerlos enojar "Pues vine ayudar a su gremio a volver ser el mas fuerte de toda Fiore" Contesto el rubio con algo de orgullo mientras que levanto un pulgar.

Muchos del gremio se sorprendieron a la contestación del rubio pero pasaron unos segundos y la mayoría Excepción de Macao, Romeo, Wakabi, Kinana y Laki empezaron a reírse pensando que era un gran chiste.

"¡Creas que tu vas hacer que nuestro gremio sea el mas fuerte otra que buen chiste!" Grito Jet mientras que se abrazaba el estomago mientras que su compañero Droy se ahogaba con su comida.

Naruto solo dio un suspiro por el comportamiento de sus compañeros del gremio sabiendo que esta seria su reacción pero algo que Luiquiir le enseño además de su entrenamiento físico que cuando se trata de ser un dios tienes que enseñar intimidación y miedo para que te respeten. Y fue lo que hiso el rubio soltó su instinto asesino a los miembros de Fairy Tail quienes estaban sudando mientras que caían en rodillas y trataban de no estar inocente pero no lo lograron, paso unos 15 segundos para que los magos volvieran a despertar cuando se levantan ven a Naruto y la mayoría se empieza alejar de nuestro rubio, excepto Max Jet y Droy quienes estaban en su posición de combate listo para atacar a Naruto.

"¿En serio? Bueno yo quería que volvieran a su gloria de antes pero si los tengo que destruir lo voy hacer." Dijo el rubio empezando a liberar un poco de su magia volviendo a asustar a los del gremio.

"¡Espera Naruto!" Grito Macao quien llamo la atención del joven aprendiz de Luiquiir mientras iba disminuyendo su aura mágica y ve que Macao se pone de rodillas y hace una reverencia "Te pido perdón por el comportamiento de los miembros que te faltaron al respecto y también te…."

Pero antes que el 4 maestro de Fairy Tail terminara de hablar, Naruto se inca y levanta a Macao "Algo que yo recuerdo es que los maestros de gremios nunca piden disculpas por cosas que nunca hicieron mal tu no tienes la culpa"

Los miembros de Fairy Tail quienes estaban viendo esto estaban sorprendidos ya que pensaron que si algún día el rubio volvería aun seria la burla del gremio como era antes o tomaría venganza, por todas las burlas que le hicieron cuando eran jóvenes. Pero no vieron a un diferente Naruto quien produce miedo y intimidación pero al mismo tiempo algunos miembros vieron al rubio con respecto.

Macao estaba sorprendido y feliz de ver a Naruto quien fue una de las pocas personas quien nunca se a burlado del rubio junto con Wakabi cuando aun el rubio era un adolecente pero a verlo ahora vio que era un gran hombre.

"Bueno en que estábamos a si vengo a ayudar al gremio de Fairy Tail a que vuelve ser el gremio numero 1 de Fiore otra vez" Dijo el rubio.

"Naruto es bueno que nos quieras ayudar y que volvamos hacer el gremio numero pero ¿Cómo lo vas a lograr?" Pregunto Wakabi mientras fumaba su puro.

"No se preocupen de eso yo me encargare pero primero necesito información y…"

"¡Están locos como pueden estar tranquilos después de que viene y se burla y nos amenaza!" Grito Jet interrumpiendo al rubio.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Jet no debería estar aquí" Dijo Droy apoyando a su compañero.

Macao arto de los dos dispara uno de sus hechizos de fuego quemándolos al par de idiotas mientras que gritaban como niñas "¡Basta ya si el se burlo cuando llego aquí pero lo tenemos merecido y ustedes fueron quien lo provocaron además viene a dar su ayuda algo que no merecemos de el después de todo lo que el gremio le ha hecho!" Regaño el maestro dejando en vergüenza a Jet y Droy "Perdón por la interrupción Naruto no volverá a pasar, ahora dinos ¿cual era la información que ibas a pedir?"

"La información que les voy a pedir son 5 cosas la numero 1 ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que los magos quien fueron a la isla Tenrou hacer su examen de promoción a rango S?"

"A pasado 2 años desde el… trágico día…" Dijo Romeo tratando de no llorar.

"Bien pregunta numero 2 ¿Cuánto dinero le deben al gremio Twilight Ogre?"

"Le debemos una gran deuda ya que nos dieron el dinero para pagar nuestras deudas con el consejo mágico." Explico otra vez Romeo.

"Ya veo je ya se que le voy hacer bien pregunta numero 3 ¿Quién es el gremio numero de Fiore y como podemos hacer que Fairy Tail los derrote?"

"Bueno por el momento el gremio numero uno de Fiore es conocido como Sabertooth y la única forma de derrotarlos es en los grandes juegos mágicos que son una vez al año pero faltan 4 meses para que sean los juegos." Respondió Macao.

"Interesante" Dijo Naruto "Pregunto numero 4 ¿Si me vuelvo un mago santo les traería mas reputación al gremio?"

Muchos del gremio no sabían si el rubio estaba bromeando o lo decía en serio "Pues… claro seria de una gran ayuda digo el maestro Makarov que paz descanse, era uno de los magos santos y trajo mucha mas reputación el gremio en esa época cuando Fairy Tail era gloriosa" Contesto algo incomodo Wakabi por la pregunta del rubio.

"Excelente ya ser donde ir después de visitar a Twilight Ogre" Murmuro el rubio soltando una sonrisa malvada asustando a sus compañeros "Y ahora ultima pregunta y escuchen ya que es la mas importante." Dijo Naruto.

Todos estaban poniendo atención por la pregunta que iba ser el rubio que hubo un momento de silencio.

.

.

.

.

"¿Tendrían algo de Ramen? Ya que vine de un viaje muy largo y acabo descubrir que mi maestro me robo todo mi ramen instantáneo que tenia para mi viaje" Dijo Naruto mientras que se tocaba la parte atrás de su cabeza mientras que deja salir una sonrisa.

A excepción de Naruto todos cayeron al suelo de espaldas por la ultima pregunta del rubio ya que pensaron que iba ser una pregunta serie pero no. Aunque a Macao y Wakabi sonrieron ya que recuerdan la comida adicta del rubio.

"Claro en un momento te lo tengo listo" Contesto Kinana con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias" Dijo el rubio con estrellas en los ojos.

Después de una hora toda volvió a la normalidad bueno casi ya que dos magos aun veían al rubio con odio ya que piensan que los va a traicionar, pero aparte de eso todo era normal mientras que nuestro rubio se había acabado su 7 bola de ramen se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia las puertas del gremio.

"Maestro Macao volveré dentro de 3 días no tardare mucho solo voy hacer unos asuntos" Dijo Naruto.

"Esta bien Naruto te esperaremos que tengas buen viaje y cuídate" Respondió el 4 maestro del gremio.

El rubio sonrió y salió del gremio para dirigirse a la ciudad de Magnolia donde fue directamente al gremio Twilight Ogre, llegando entro y empezó a hablar con el maestro de dicho gremio quien a Naruto le daba repugnancia no solo por lo físico ya que era alguien gordo, con barba que parecía piedras y sus lentes de sol. Sino le daba asco por ser una persona avariciosa y grotesco al principio el rubio estaba tranquilo sentado en el sofá mientras que sostenía su cetro para hablar pacíficamente pero mientras mas largo era la conversación mas grande se aumentaba la furia de Naruto llegando al punto que destruyo todo el gremio con su magia Crash dejándole bien claro al maestro de Twilight Ogre que nunca se volvieran a meter con Fairy Tail o sino la próxima vez será peor, algo que quedo bien claro para los miembros de Twilight Ogre.

Después Naruto hace aparece sus alas de Dragón y se va volando (claro pudo haber usado su Ki para volar pero quería llamar la atención y aun no dominaba volar con las alas de dragón) a Era donde se encontraba el consejo Mágico ya que nuestro rubio iba a desafiar a unos de los 4 dioses de Ishgar quienes son considerados los magos mas poderosos dentro de los 10 magos santos al llegar a Era empezó aterrizar y oculto sus alas.

El rubio llego al edificio del consejo mágico que parecía mas un castillo que un edificio normal, entro para ver al consejo mágico pero le tomo una hora ya que tenia que esperar por las citas que tenían los del consejo algo que aburrió mucho a Naruto pero espero, cuando era su turno entro a la sala del consejo y el rubio los vio eran 8 miembros en sus asientos que eran altos.

"Bien ahora lo que sigue en la lista" Dijo Org.

"Bien mi señoría aquí esta un joven mago llamado Naruto Uzumaki que pertenece al gremio de Fairy Tail" Dijo uno de los guardias.

Todos los miembros del consejo mágico se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar que este joven mago era parte de Fairy Tail "Muy bien dime Naruto Uzumaki ¿En que puede el consejo mágico servirte?" Pregunto Crawford mientras se acariciaba la barba.

"Humilde consejo mágico viene hoy para pedir que me permitan desafiar a uno de los 4 dioses de Ishgar para tomar su puesto." Dijo cortésmente el rubio sorprendiendo a los del consejo.

"¡Que clase de broma es esta no vengas a perder nuestro tiempo en estupideces vete de aquí antes de que te arrojen al calabozo!" Grito Gran Doma pensando que era un mocoso haciendo que perdieran su tiempo.

"Doma no seas mal educado no vez que es un muchacho que nos enseña respeto, que yo recuerde no habido un miembro de Fairy Tail que a enseñado respeto asi nosotros el gran consejo" Explico Org tratando de calmar a su compañero del consejo.

"Org tiene razón además no hemos visto el poder del muchacho que tal si nos sorprende" Dijo Crawford.

Paso unos segundos de discusiones entre el consejo hasta que se clamo todo y vieron otra vez al rubio.

"Muy bien yo y mis colegas llegamos a un acuerdo si nos enseñas que tan alto es tu aura mágica decidiremos si pelearas contra uno de los 4 dioses de Ishgar." Explico Gran Doma.

Naruto suspiro "Muy bien acepto los termino gran consejo mágico" el rubio de un golpe dejo ir toda su aura mágica que causo que el cuarto se empezara a temblar, las paredes y techos empezaron a caer, los guardias y empleados cayeron inconscientes por tanta magia y de repente todo el techo del cuarto salió volando y toda ERA empezó a temblar bastante fuerte causando grietas en los pisos. El consejo Mágico estaba sudando a mares gracias a un escudo que los protege pudieron ver el poder mágico del rubio y notaron que su escudo que los protegía empezaba a romperse.

"¡Suficiente!" Grito Doma

El Rubio poco a poco bajaba su aura mágica causando que el lugar dejara de temblar y que las paredes dejaran de caerse.

"¿Fue lo suficiente para ustedes?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Si y viendo esto aceptamos tu petición para que peleas contra uno de los dioses de Ishgar pero antes dinos ¿Era todo tu poder?" Pregunto Org.

"Je para nada solo era el 10% de mi poder" Confirmo el rubio causando miedo al consejo mágico.

"Bien… ahora tu pelea será contra God Serena ya viendo tu poder" Afirmo Crawford.

"Tu pelea será mañana a las 9 am en la gran arena no faltes" Dijo gran Doma.

Naruto sonrió y salió de la cámara del consejo bueno lo que quedaba ya que después de revelar el 10% de su magia casi todo estaba en ruinas.

"Je con que ese tal Serena se cree un dios… mañana le enseñare el verdadero poder de un dios" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maligna mientras que se iba a un hotel para pasar la noche.

Fin del capitulo 2.

Listo gracias por los votos chicos como vieron la mayoría votaron que Naruto fuera primero a Ishgar.

El capitulo 3 lo voy a sacar el sábado que viene.

Como vieron Naruto solo ayuda a su antiguo gremio para sus beneficios ya que le puede ayudar para saber donde se encuentra Zeref y Acnologia pero si va estar en Fairy Tail volverá que sea el gremio numero 1 de Fiore.

La lista del Harem.

Erza

Mira

Juvia

Koyuki

Wendy

Lissana

Millianna

Irene

Brandish

Konan

Karin

Dimaria

Hisui E.

Por el momento son del Harem si quieren alguien mas mándenme en PM o en los comentarios.

Ahora nuevas votaciones una vez a la semana pondré votación de donde quieren que Naruto vaya a un planeta a destruir sus villanos o destruirlos ya que siendo aprendiz de un dios destructor tiene que aprender a dar el veredicto a los planetas que vaya.

Lista de planetas

My Hero Academia

Homeworld (Steven Universe)

Soul Society (Bleach)

Red Line (One Piece)

Kill la Kill

Pokemon

Voten por cual planeta quieren que vaya Naruto y decidan si debe destruir a los villanos de ese planeta o destruir el planeta.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 : Naruto vs God Serena y una nueva misión.

Era de mañana en la ciudad de ERA donde los pájaros cantaban y se escuchaban como la gente se levantaba y se dirigían al gran domo que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad ya que se disperso la noticia de que el consejo mágico aprobó el combate de un mago que reto a God Serena el mago mas poderoso de Ishgar.

Todos los habitantes de ERA cerraron sus puestos y trabajos para asistir al duelo mágico para ver quien es el joven mago quien se enfrentara al mago mas poderoso de Ishgar, la mayoría de ERA pensó que el retador era un idiota y deseaba una muerte rápida y patética. Pero no solo ERA sino toda Ishgar ya que el evento será transmitido en vivo por grandes lacrimas va ser uno de los eventos mas visto después de los juegos mágicos, la pelea empezara a las 9 am faltaban 2 horas para la pelea.

Y además Akane Resort abrió la casilla de apuestas en todas Ishgar para la pelea entre Naruto y God Serena donde el 99% estaban a favor de God Serena mientras que el 1% a favor de Naruto.

El 1% era el gremio de Fairy Tail ya que un cierto rubio convencio al maestro Macao apostar todo lo que tenían que era 15 millones de joyas.

Flash Back

En el hotel donde Naruto se esta hospedando unas 12 horas antes de la pelea.

"Te digo Maestro Macao apuesta todas la joyas a mi favor." Dijo el rubio calmado mientras que sostenía una lacrima que era el comunicador al gremio de Fairy Tail.

"No lo se Naruto… ¿seguro que le puedes ganar al mago mas poderoso de Ishgar?" Pregunto el 4 maestro de Fairy Tail teniendo dudas ya que si apuestan todo lo que tienen y pierden los llevaría a la bancarrota y adiós gremio.

"Confié en mi además si gano tendremos billones de joyas y podremos recuperar nuestro antiguo cuartel y hacerlo mas grande tan grande que el castillo del Rey de Fiore le dará envidia." Dijo Naruto mientras que enseñaba una gran sonrisa.

Paso unos 5 segundos hasta que Macao suspiro "Bien confió en ti Naruto, ahorita vamos a ir a Akane Resort para apostar por ti"

Naruto sonrió viendo que su plan de convencer a Macao funciono ahora tenia que meditar para su pelea.

Fin del Flash Back.

Dentro del domo podemos ver a nuestro rubio favorito que llego temprano y esta caminando por los pasillos para llegar a la arena ya que no quería llegar tarde o que un niño le diga que encontró un atajo cough cough Konohamaru cough cough.

'Oye Kurama dime cual de mis 2 magias debería usar ¿Mi Dragonslayer o Crash?' Pregunto el rubio a su compañero.

'Para que me preguntas algo tan estúpido usa tu Crash magic acuérdate lo que nos dijo Korn o espera mas bien te dijo a ti debes usar tu magia Crash y usar tu Dragonslayer cuando sea un caso extremo." Contesto Kurama algo molesto ya que su contenedor lo despertó de su gran siesta por hacerle una pregunta muy tonta.

Al rubio le salió una vena de enojo por la contestación de su compañero pero se le paso el enojo cuando vio la entrada a la arena y al salir vio que la arena no tenia nada de especial el suelo era plano lo único de especial que vio fue que las grandes gradas del coliseo y una hasta arriba de las gradas el rubio vio que habían unos asientos exclusivos que lo ocupaban las personas del consejo mágico y el Rey de Fiore quien también estaba su hija la princesa Hisue E.

'Vaya quien diría que la familia real vendría ver la pelea'

'O gran Hagoromo padre de todo el chacra dime si hice algún pecado grabe en el pasado para que me dieras a un contenedor que tiene el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez" Suplicaba Kurama.

'¡Como que el tamaño de una nuez!'

'¡Si una nuez no vez que esta va ser una pelea para ver quien será el mago mas poderoso de todo el continente de Ishgar, claro que la familia real va asistir a un evento sumamente importante!' Grito Kurama.

'A si es cierto….'

Antes que Kurama volviera a regañar al rubio los dos sienten una fuerte energía mágica que esta entrando a la arena y ven del otro lado de la arena a un señor de 1.82 m, de pelo naranja con una coleta tipo orejas de conejo, una cicatriz en la cara quien al rubio le hizo recordar a Iruka, una vestimenta era muy extravagante para un mago y lo único normal que llevaba eran botas negras, con un rueda de cuchillos que tenia en la espalda haciendo pensar a las demás personas que lo hacia ver como un dios.

"Espero que estés preparado" Dijo Serena mientras hacia poses dramáticas donde un proyector de la nada lo alumbraba algo que era técnicamente imposible "Ya que este será el gran error que has cometido en tu vida" Dando una vuelta estilo de valed "De desafiar a un verdadero dios" Finalizando mientras señalaba a Naruto.

Muchos espectadores no sabían que pensar de God Serena ya que no sabían si burlarse de el pero recordando que es el mago mas poderoso de Ishgar decidieron estar callados pero empezaron a murmurar en voz baja hablando del comportamiento del mago santo.

En la gradas reales.

"Esto debe ser una broma" Dijo Toma E. "¿En serio ese sujeto es el mago mas poderosos de este continente?"

"Si nosotros pensamos lo mismo cuando hizo esas ridículas poses" Contesto Org.

"Pero le aseguramos que su poder mágico y habilidades son una de las mas únicas que hemos visto" Afirmo Gran Dorma.

Tome E se puso a pensar por lo que dijeron los miembros del consejo, pero se le olvido ya que empezó a ver al rubio "Y díganme que saben de ese chico quien va pelear contra God Serena"

"Para ser sincero no sabemos que opinar de el solo sabemos que tiene un gran poder mágico, no sabemos sobre sus habilidades y tipo de magia que pose." Contesto Crowford.

En la arena.

'Diablos y no pensé que existiera alguien mas idiota que Naruto aunque pensándolo bien este sujeto me recuerda a ese cejotas experto en Taijutsu' Pensó Kurama 'Y que me dices Naru….'

El zorro no termino de hablar ya que sintió el poder de su contenedor que estaba subiendo y tenia furia en los ojos, al principio Kurama no entendía porque hasta que recordó lo que God Serena le dijo.

'De desafiar a un verdadero dios'

'O no… ese idiota no debió decir eso' Pensó Kurama.

"¿Qué fue lo ultimo que dijiste?" Pregunto Naruto con un tono serio.

"¡Que acaso eres sordo o que dije que pagaras por desafiar a un verdadero dios!" Grito God Serena.

"Un dios eh… pagaras por decir esas palabras…"

"Je como si…" Pero antes de Serena termina el rubio fue a toda velocidad y estaba enfrente del mago santo y le suelta un puñetazo en el estomago mandando al supuesto dios a la pared de la arena causando que se rompiera.

Todas las personas de Ishgar que estaban viendo la pelea en vivo en la lacrimas se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que acaba de pasar.

"¿Tu un dios? Pfft no me hagas reír si supieras lo que es un verdadero dios te orinarías en los pantalones." Dijo el rubio listo para castigar a este blasfemo.

God Serena sale de la pared y ve a Naruto con rabia "¡MALDITO COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A UN DIOS!" Grito 'God' Serena mientras liberaba su magia causando que toda la arena empezara a temblar y claro asustando a los espectadores, God Serena empezó a poner magia en su puño izquierdo y empieza a poner su brazo así atrás para tomar impulso

"¡PURGATORY DRAGON HELLFLAME!" Grito el mago santo liberando una devastadora cantidad de llamas que se dirigían al rubio.

En las gradas reales.

"¡ACASO ES IDIOTA QUIERE DESTRUIR TODO EL COLISEO!" Grito Org.

"Pero no se supone que las gradas de los espectadores esta protegido por una barrera mágica." Dijo Tome E.

En la arena.

'Ese idiota' Pensó Kurama.

"¡CRASH!" Exclamo el Rubio mientras que expulso su hechizo que fue directo al ataque de God Serena causando que las llamas se rompan en formas de cubos dejando a todos a excepción de Naruto y Kurama con la boca abierta.

"Tu…. Tu…. Magia es Crash…." Tartamudeo God Serena.

Naruto no contesto nada ya que fue a toda velocidad apareciendo atrás del mago santo donde el rubio soltó un golpe de martillo a la parte superior de la cabeza de God Serena causando que su cuerpo impactara al suelo causando un cráter.

"Patético y se supone que eres el mago mas poderoso de Ishgar no me hagas reír"

Al escuchar lo que dijo Naruto el mago santo empezó a ponerse de rodillas.

"¡AUN NO ACABO!" Grito de furia God Serena puso sus dos manos en el suelo.

"¡CAVERNOUS DRAGON´S COLLAPSING EARTH!" Al gritar el hechizo todo el suelo de la arena empieza a temblar hasta causar una gran implosión causando que la arena explotara y grandes escombros "Je con esto no podrás correr rápido"

Naruto suspiro por la estupidez de God Serena y saca sus alas de dragon sorprendiendo al mago santo "¿También tienes Take-over magic?" Pregunto Serena.

"Mmmmm no exactamente" Dijo Naruto mientras voló directamente a God Serena preparando su puño derecho dándole un golpe en la cara al mago santo volviéndolo a mandar a la pared de la arena.

"Sabes pensé que ibas hacer un digno oponente pero solo haces que pierda mi tiempo… mejor ríndete" Sugirió el rubio con un tono aburrido.

"Maldito… pagaras caro…." Murmuro God Serena mientras que salía de la pared y alza sus brazos

"¡NEPTUNE DRAGON BATTLE ARRAY!" Grito el mago santo mientras invoco una gran cantidad de agua y lo empieza a manipular ya que su objetivo es atrapar al rubio en una esfera de agua para ahogarlo.

Naruto empezó a volar con sus alas rápidamente mientras lo seguía el ataque de God Serena ya que vio que su objetivo es ahogarlo eso para el rubio era muy predecible.

En la gradas reales.

"¿Díganme que clase de magia tiene God Serena?" Pregunto el rey de Fiore.

"Vera su magia consiste que tiene 8 lacrimas de dragón insertadas." Contesto Gran Doma.

"¿Como es posible eso, claro eh escuchado que hay algunos magos que tienen lacrimas insertadas pero la mayoría no sobreviven al proceso y ahora una persona que tiene 8 como lo hice para sobrevivir?" Pregunto nuevamente el Rey.

"Para ser sincero con usted su majestad no tenemos idea" Contesto Org

"Ya veo… bueno el chico rubio es algo interesante tiene magia Crash y esas alas" Comento Tomare E. "¿No lo creas hija?"

La princesa Hisui.E no escucho la pregunta de su padre ya que estaba viendo al rubio mientras esquivaba el ataque de God Serena. La princesa sentía como su corazón iba sonando fuerte como unos tambores 'Porque tengo esta sensación… nada mas cuando lo veo mi corazón no puede parar…. ¿Acaso me estoy enamorando?' Se pregunto Hisui E.

En el gremio de Fairy Tail donde estaban viendo la pelea una lacrima gigante.

"¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE EL MAS DEBIL MIEMBRO DEL GREMIO!?" Gritaron Jet y Droy.

"Corrección era el mas débil ahora es el mas fuerte" Dijo Laki corrigiendo al gordo y el flaco.

"Es impresionante ¿Me pregunto como se volvió tan fuerte?" Pregunto Wakabi mientras fumaba su puto.

"Mmmmm recuerdo que antes de irse dijo que tenia un maestro creo que fue el quien lo entreno" Contesto Macao.

De regreso a la arena.

"HAHAHAHA TRATAS DE HUIR DE MI TECNICA EH PUES NO SERA POSIBLE YA QUE.." Antes que God Serena terminara su frase Naruto voltea y estira su mano para

"¡Crash!" Grito el rubio y el mismo resultado de antes el ataque de God Serena vuelve se rompe el agua y vuelven a tener forma de cubos.

"¿Dime eso es todo? Porque si es así estoy muy decepcionado"

'¡Maldito como es posible que sea mas poderosos! Que puedo hacer si uso mis otros ataques de dragón va usar su crash para romper mis hechizos... ¡Ya se lo que voy usar me costara una gran cantidad de magia pero valdrá la pena para destruir a este maldito' Pensó God Serena mientras tomaba una pose de combate y juntaba sus manos y empiece a liberar todo su poder mágico, causando que el coliseo empieza a temblar de nuevo y aparecen grandes grietas.

La audiencia empezaron a desmayarse por el poder de God Serena, toda ERA y unas ciudades cercanas empezaron a sentir la magia del mago santo.

Gradas reales

"¡Gran Doma le ordeno que para esta pelea no quiero que el joven mago sea asesino por God Serena!" Ordeno el Rey.

"Si su majestad a sus ord…"

"Espera padre no detengas la pelea" Interrumpió la princesa "Yo creo en el puede ganar por favor no detengas la pelea."

Tome E. Estaba pensando la petición de su hija y dio un suspiro "Esta bien no detengan la pelea"

"Pero su majestad…"

"Eh dicho que no la detengan que continúen si mi hija tiene fe en el joven mago yo también" Dijo el Rey con calma.

En la Arena.

'Naruto trama algo si va usar todo su poder en un solo ataque ten cuidado' Dijo Kurama.

'Mmm tienes razón creo que tendre que usar mi dragonslayer de la magia"

'Si creo que será lo mejor' Comento Kurama.

"¡AHORA MI PODER MAXIMO! Grito el mago santo con una sonrisa demente

"¡MANIFESTACION DE LOS 8 DRAGONES!" Grito Serena mientras alzaba las manos y desde la tierra salieron 8 dragones que eran estilo chino, cuando salieron todos vieron al rubio "¡Je estas son las consecuencias de desafiar a un dios mis dragones ataquen!" Ordeno God Serena mientras que los dragones se lanzaron al rubio "Je ni molestes en usar tu magia crash ya que no funcionara" Comento el mago santo pensando que ya tenia la pelea ganada.

Naruto vio como los dragones se acercaban, el rubio cerro los ojos y suspiro ya que lo que iba hacer va ser recordado en los libros de Fiore y toda Ishgar.

El rubio succiono a los 8 dragones y los empezó a comer. Si como escucharon Naruto se comió a los 8 dragones como si su boca fuera un vórtice los succiono a los 8 sin dejar un rastro.

Toda Ishgar estaba en silencio por lo que acaba de pasar un chico de 19 años acaba de comerse a 8 dragones, esos si era algo nuevo para ver.

En la arena God Serena estaba aterrado por lo que acaba de pasar y empezó a sentir una sensación que hace años no sentía era miedo.

"Aaaaa gracias por la comida" Dijo el rubio mientras dejo salir un pequeño eructo.

"Que…. Acabas dededede hacer…." Pregunto el mago santo tratando de no hacerse pipi en los pantalones.

"A eso veras desde que empezó el combate y empezaste a lanzar hechizos de dragonslayer me di cuenta que tienes como 7 o 8"

Las gradas se sorprendieron por lo que dijo el rubio

"Pero solo jugaba contigo por diversión pero se volvió aburrido hasta que invocaste a los 8 dragones vi que tenia que usar mi otra magia."

"¿Que… otra…magia?"

"Mi otra magia es Dragonslayer de la magia que cualquier tipo de magia no me afecta nada mas me la como y me da mas poder, pero tengo que ser sincero contigo al principio me dijeron que otra magia de tipo dragonslayer me afectaría pero vi que comí tu magia, je eso quiere decir que ahora soy inmune a la magia de cualquier tipo que sea." Aclaro el Rubio.

Nadie en las gradas o en las televisoras podían crear esto un mago que es inmune a la magia.

"Ahora 'God' Serena ríndete o tendré que matarte" Sugirió el rubio.

El mago santo no sabia que hacer ya que su magia estaba en los grados mas bajos después de usar su ultimo ataque y si seguía así moriría.

"Si me rindo." Dijo ahora el ex mago santo.

"Buena decisión" Comento el rubio.

Naruto empezó a caminar a la salida del coliseo dejando a 'God' Serena con su orgullo aplastado mientras se puso en rodillas.

2 días después

Durante esos dos días las noticias que Naruto el mago mas joven fue puesto en el primer lugar de los magos santos haciendo que sea el mago mas poderoso de toda Ishgar, muchos gremios querían al rubio que se les unieran especialmente Laminal Scale, Raven Tail, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasu, Saberthood y por sorpresa Mermaid Heel un gremio que nada mas pueden entrar mujeres pero fueron rechazadas por el rubio diciéndoles que el pertenecía a Fairy Tail nada mas.

Cuando Naruto regreso al gremio fue recibido con una fiesta sorpresa para felicitarlo por su gran victoria, durante la fiesta Macao le dijo a Naruto que gracias que apostaron a favor del rubio, tienen 50 billiones de joyas, esto llamo la atención de Naruto y tenia un gran plan.

12 meses después.

En la entrada de la ciudad de Magnolia se puede ver una muralla de 35 metros de altitud que rodeaba toda la ciudad hasta los muelles de Magnolia, el primer gremio de Fairy Tail fue remodelada de un castillo simple a un gran castillo tan grande que dejaría en ridículo el castillo de Alvares y de Fiore.

En medio era todo el castillo que tenia mas de 100 pisos, en las esquinas del castillo habían unas torres que tenían sus propios jupiter canons ya que son la defensa del castillo, una gran pared echa de adamantium que protegía el castillo y una barrera mágica que era indestructible para cualquien tipo de ataque.

Pero eso no es todo la ciudad de Maganolia también recibió una mejoría las casas de los civiles ahora son mas grandes, tienen protección mágica.

Y muchos aspirantes a magos se fueron a Fairy Tail para unirse al gremio que fueron aceptados sin pensarlo dos veces ahora son mas de 2000 miembros y gracias a esto el gremio de Fairy Tail se volvió el segundo mas fuerte de Fiore opacando Lamina Scale ya que faltan los juegos mágicos para determinar cual va ser el gremio mas poderoso de toda Fiore.

El maestro Macao les explico sobre los 100 pisos.

Planta baja es el comedor donde todos pueden comer, beber y hacer fiestas, los primeros 30 pisos son misiones de rango D y C, los otros 30 son misiones de rango B y A, los otros 30 pisos que estaban prohibidos de entrar solo si eras un mago clase S son misiones de rango S, SS, SSS y misiones de 10 a 100 años. Los 9 pisos eran donde se encontraba la enfermería o cuartos para rentar y el ultimo piso era el piso mas prohibido de todos ya que solo Naruto podía entrar ahí ya que fue la condición que dio el rubio para construir el castillo.

En el ultimo piso consistía de un cuarto estilo japonés donde se encontraba la cama del rubio y un lugar para meditar además que había un espejo que usaba para comunicarse con el señor Luiquiir quien ahora esta hablando con el.

"He logrado muchas cosas desde que llegue hace 12 meses señor Luiquiir." Informo el rubio a su maestro.

"Si lo puedo ver y estoy mas orgullo de ti mi joven pupilo" Dijo el dios destructor.

"Gracias mi señor"

Luiquiir sonrió ya que aun recuerda al mocoso que recogió para ser su sucesor y vio que se volvió alguien educado y responsable.

"Ahora además que me quise comunicar para saber como estabas te tengo que dar otra misión."

Naruto sorprendido "¿Cuál seria la misión señor Luiquiir?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Veras hay un planeta llamado La sociedad de Almas a tenido muchos problemas y eso no me esta agradando para nada, quiero que vayas a ver al general Yamamato y que te reporte la situación si las cosas son malas quiero que te encargues. Ya que Korn y yo vamos asistir a un evento llamado el torneo del poder ya que un idiota quiso el torneo."

"Ya veo entendido Señor Luiquiir lo hare." Contesto el rubio.

"Perfecto sabia que podía contar contigo, Korn vendrá mañana a recogerte y te dara un sello real solo tienes que enseñárselos a los capitanes que pertenecen a Gotein 13 y ellos sabrán lo que significa y también unos documentos que te explicaran la situacion." Dijo Luiquiir.

"Entendió señor Luquiir."

El dios destructor sonríe y finalizo la transmisión llamada.

"¿Mmmm me pregunto que tan interesante será este planeta llamado Sociedad de Almas?" Se pregunto Naruto.

Fin del capitulo numero 4.

Ufffff listo el capitulo 4 me tomo tiempo pero aquí esta espero que le haya gustado.

Bien como vieron el planeta que Naruto va ir es el de Bleach ya que fue quien gano en la votaciones.

Pero díganme cuando Naruto llegue a la sociedad de almas que quieren ver.

Ahora leí sus comentarios sobre el Harem y veo que algunos no les gusto sobre unas chicas que están en el Harem así es que este es la nueva lista de Harem.

Koyuki

Juvia

Irene

Brandish

Anna

Wendy

Lissanna

Konan

Dimaria

Hisui E.

Temari

¿Quieren ver algunas chicas de Bleach en la lista? Solo comenten o mándenme un P.M.

Bueno chicos eso seria todo hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Llegada a la sociedad parte 1

"Entonces Macao me iré por 4 meses tengo una misión que me dejo mi maestro y tengo la obligación de cumplirla."

"Esta bien Naruto te esperaremos para los juegos mágicos que se aproximan." Dijo Macao.

Naruto asiente y empieza a caminar hacia las puertas del gremio para ver a Korn en el bosque como habían quedado, muchos de los nuevos miembros del gremio se despedían de su mago mas poderoso mientras que salía por las puertas principales del gremio.

"Que bueno que se fue el gremio no lo necesitaba estábamos bien antes" Comento Jet.

"Si la verdad es que si" Dijo Droy apoyando el comentario de Jet.

Los nuevos miembros junto con los antiguos miembros del gremio se quedaron viendo al dúo de idiotas, pero no se salvaron ya que la chicas del gremio invocaron su magia y empezaron a darle una paliza por haber dicho eso de su 'Naruto-Sama' dejando al dúo un buen reposo de 3 meses en el hospital.

En el bosque.

Al llegar al bosque Naruto se sentó esperando a Korn y mientras el Ángel llegaba el rubio empezó a meditar para hablar con su viejo amigo Kurama.

'Entonces saco del pulgas como creas que será el planeta La sociedad de almas'

'Mmmmm creo que mi buen amigo bolsa de carne con cabeza de nuez será algo interesante ya que será un nuevo mundo que vayamos a visitar." Respondió Kurama.

'Con que cabeza de Nuez eh.'

'Tu empezaste yo lo acabo'

Antes que el rubio dijera algo mas a zorro sintió la energía de Korn que estaba frente del rubio.

"Señor Korn que bueno volverlo a ver" Dijo Naruto mientras que le sonreía.

"Korn el sentimiento es mutuo Naruto que bueno verte" Contesto el Ángel con una sonrisa "¿Listo para irnos?"

"Por supuesto señor Korn" Contesto Naruto mientras que se levantaba y puso su mano derecha en el hombro del Ángel quien uso su cetro para empezar su viaje a la sociedad de almas.

En el espacio.

"¿Entonces señor Korn que tengo que hacer básicamente cuando llegue a la sociedad de almas?" Pregunto el rubio.

"A es cierto toma" Korn le entrega al rubio el sello real que consiste el símbolo del dios destructor "Recuerda que tienes que ir con el general Yamamoto y si no lo encuentras busca a uno de los 13 capitanes ellos te llevaran hacia el"

"Muy bien ¿Y que es lo que tengo que inspeccionar?" Pregunto Naruto.

"A sobre una Shinigami llamada Rukia Kuchiki al parecer hizo algo que no era debido y la van a ejecutar y otras cosas que están inquietando al señor Luiquiir." Contesto Korn sorprendiendo a Naruto no sobre la ejecución sino la palabra Shinigami.

"Ten lee esto mientras que lleguemos a la sociedad de almas ya que el viajes serán de 1 hora." Dijo el Ángel mientras le entregaba un libro a Naruto con todo lo que tenia que saber sobre la sociedad de almas.

La sociedad de almas consiste de un mundo donde las almas del mundo humano llegan y viven en prosperidad, al parecer es como un cielo donde las familias que mueren puede o no estar juntos y rencontrarse aunque es muy raro.

En la sociedad de almas también viven los Shinigamis a diferencia del planeta del rubio, los shinigamis de ese planeta pelean contra unos monstruos llamados Hollows que son espíritus humanos que no pudieron llegar a la sociedad de almas y se quedaron atrapados en el mundo humano convirtiéndose en monstruos y quienes empiezan atacar a las almas o seres vivos y la única forma de matar a un Hollow para que su alma vaya a la sociedad de almas es cortando su mascara.

Pero al parecer no solo es la sociedad de almas quien habita ese planeta sino también el hueco mundo donde se encuentran los Hollows viviendo, este planeta tiene la tierra quien comparte dos realidades la sociedad de almas y hueco mundo.

Al rubio ya le estaba hartando leerle esto hasta que llego a la parte interesante las armas de los shinigamis que se llaman Zanpaktous aunque el libro no decía mucho sobre estas armas a Naruto le empezó a interesar.

También que los shinigamis usan algo llamado Reiatsu es como Ki pero mucho mas débil.

"Por cierto toma." Dijo el ángel mientras que le entregaba un zanpaktou a Naruto quien lo dejo confundido "Veras el señor Luiquiir olvido mencionarte que ocultes tu magia y chacra lo único que puedes usar es tu Ki Divino pero quiere que tengas este zanpaktou le perteneció a la ex shinigami Rukia para no pasar desapercibido." Comento Korn.

"O vamos Korn hubiera sido divertido transformarme en dragón o en el modo perfecto de Kurama para enseñarles quien manda" Dijo el rubio causando un puchero.

"Naruto recuerda lo que te enseño el señor Liquiir"

Flash back 5 año del entrenamiento.

"Vamos mocoso es todo lo que tienes" Dijo Luiquiir quien estaba sentado encima de Naruto.

"!Ya veras saco de pulgas!" Grito el rubio causando que el zorro de 3 colas le saliera una vena quien se levanto del rubio y lo tomo de su brazo izquierdo y lanza al rubio al aire casi llegando a la atmosfera del planeta.

'¡Demonios olvide que odia que lo llame así!' Grito mentalmente el rubio mientras que venia de regreso pero preparo un rasengan con Ki divino para darle a Luiquiir quien lo estaba viendo caer.

"¡RASENGAN!" Grito el rubio quien estaba a unos centímetros del dios destructor pero no se ve mucho ya que hubo humo.

Después de que el humo se dispersara vemos que Luiquiir esta intacto pero se movió unos centímetros hacia la izquierda ya que hay un gran cráter donde en el centro esta Naruto con los ojos mariados.

Luiquiir deja salir un suspiro " Eres muy predecible Naruto debes aprender a saber cuando usar tus ataques mas poderosos ya que si logras ese objetivo el enemigos no se esperara lo que le viene." Dijo el dios mientras que iba al cráter para levantar al rubio y volver arrojarlo al aire "¡Ahora vuelve atacar!"

Fin del flashback

"Si es verdad ocultar tu poder para que el enemigo no sepa a lo que se enfrenta." Murmuro Naruto.

"Así es a mi ya llegamos" Dijo el Ángel mientras que veían el planeta, y llegaron a la sociedad de almas y desde el cielo vieron el Seireiteri donde se encontraban los shinigamis.

"Bien ahora tengo que hacer algo que me dijo el señor Luiquiir." Dijo el Ángel tratando de recordar las ordenes de su señor.

"Oye Korn ya eso hora que aterrices." Dijo Naruto.

"A ya me acorde." Comento el Ángel agarrando el brazo del rubio "Me dijo que te lanzara a Seireiteri que es parte de tu 'entrenamiento'" Y con eso Korn lanza al rubio directamente a Seireiteri "¡MALDITA SEA!" Grito Naruto y choco con el Sekkiseki (Un campo de fuerza que protege Seireiteri) causando que se rompiera y se activara la alarma, provocando que todos los shinigamis de los 13 escuadrones se pusieran en alerta y posiciones de combate.

En la sala de los capitanes de Gotei 13.

"¿Sintieron eso?" Pregunto el capitán de la 6 división.

"Si… esta energía… es muy poderoso…" Murmuro el capitán de la 1 división.

"¡Je perfecto esto me emociona cuando lo encuentre peleare contra el o ella y tendré una batalla emocionante!" Grito el capitán de la 11 división.

"Calla Kenpachi no vez que este espécimen lo necesitamos vivo para estudiarlo." Dijo Mayuri mientras que pensaba como va examinar a un ser con tanto poder.

"Mph no se porque les importa sobre este ser si quieren yo y mi división que somos un experto en sigilo lo podemos capturar sin problemas" Comento Sui-Feng con arrogancia.

"Aunque eso sea cierto y no lo es no sabemos contra que o quien nos estamos enfrentando tal vez deje en ridículo a tu escuadro." Dijo Aizen con una sonrisa mientras que la capitana de la 2 división lo veía rabia.

"Por favor no es tiempo para discutir o pelear entre nosotros lo importante es que nuestros soldados estén alerta y si encuentran al intruso que no lo ataquen ya que no podemos arriesgar perder soldados" Sugirió Sajin.

"Sajin tiene razón hay que desplegarnos y no perder el tiempo" Dijo Jushiro quien estaba de acuerdo con el capitán de la 7 división.

"Aaaa que pereza pero hay que hacerlo" Murmuro Syunsui.

"Bien ese será el plan vayan y busquen a ese ser y recuerden si lo encuentran como una amenaza o ataca a uno de nuestros shinigamis neutralícenlo" Ordeno el general Yamamoto.

"¡Hai!" Dijeron los capitanes abandonando la sala para buscar al intruso.

Mientras que el general se va por la ventana "Esa energía la eh sentido antes… pero solo cuando 'El' apareció…."

Con Naruto.

Podemos encontrar a nuestro rubio en medio de un cráter que el causo con su caída o mas bien cuando lo lanzaron, Naruto empezó a levantarse poco a poco y cuando ya estaba en pie empezó a estirarse "Maldición… a veces me pregunto si el señor Luiquiir o Korn les encanta verme sufrir."

'Je si yo fuera uno de ellos dos seria para verte sufrir' Comento el zorro mientras que se reía.

Antes que el rubio contestara un grupo de shinigamis llegaron y rodearon a Naruto mientras que tenían sus zanpaktous listos para atacarlo en cualquier momento.

"A como están mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki vine a ver a su general Yamamato me podrían llevar así el si no es mucha molestia por favor." Dijo el rubio mientras que daba un saludo.

Los shinigamis no sabían si hablaba en serio o era un idiota entonces se lanzaron atacarlo, viendo esto el rubio suspiro y empieza a esquivar los ataques de los soldados como si fuera pan comido, estuvieron así por 20 minutos hasta que los shinigamis se cayeron al suelo por estar exhaustos.

"Vaya en serio tenían que atacarme no les eh echo nada solo pregunte si me podían llevar con su general" Murmuro el rubio aun molesto con los soldados.

"¡¿PARA QUE QUIERES VER A NUESTRO GENERAL ACASO LO QUIERES ASESININAR NO LO PERMITIERMOS NOSOTOS LA 6 DIVISION DETENETREMOS!?" Grito unos de los shinigamis quien apenas estaba en pie.

"Si que ustedes son tercos me recuerdan a un viejo compañero de mi gremio con pelo rosado que también es un terco. No eh venido hablar con el par….."

Pero antes que Naruto terminara de hablar esquivo un ataque de una zanpaktou que parecía un machete que podía extenderse como un látigo el rubio volteo a ver a su atacante y puede ver que es otro shinigami pero este es diferente su energía espiritual era mas alto que los soldados shinigamis su aspecto consistía de tener cabello rojo con una coleta que le hacia parecer tener cabeza de piña, tatuajes en su frente y alrededor de cuello, un paliacate de color blanco que cubría su frente y unos lentes pero lo que llamo la atención al rubio fue que tenia un emblema en su brazo izquierdo que decía 'Teniente.'

"¡Teniente ha venido a matar al intruso!" Exclamaron los shinigamis de la 6 división

"A por fin alguien que me puede ayudar veras necesito que me lleves con…" Pero de nuevo fue interrumpido cuando el teniente empieza atacar al rubio mientras esquiva los golpes.

"Demonios ya estoy arto que me estén atacando solo dime donde encontrar al general Yamamoto, o si eres tan amable llévame con unos de los capitanes" Comento el rubio.

"¿Que acaso no soy demasiado digno para estar en tu presencia?" Pregunto el teniente.

"Eh no es eso ya que nada mas eres un simple teniente como lo dice tu emblema y tus soldados, además no me has dicho tu nombre" Contesto Naruto haciendo que le teniente empezara a enojarse mas.

"¡Esta bien te diré mi nombre ya que será lo ultimo que recuerdes mi nombre es Renji Abarai teniente de la 6 división y acabare contigo intruso!" Exclamo Renji con mucho orgullo tratando de asustar al rubio mientras que los soldados de la 6 división ovacionaban a su teniente.

Pero todo fue en vano ya que Naruto no le puso mucha atención ya que empezó a leer un libro sobre como 'Como ser un caballero con las mujeres" mientras tomaba una malteada de chocolate en cartón que tenia en su bolsillo (Que sobrevivió al impacto) Y le dio la espalda al teniente.

"¿Aaaaa dijiste algo? Me aburriste en la parte después de que me dijiste tu nombre." Pregunto el rubio aun dándole la espalda.

Renji se le subió la rabia que por poco le sale vapor de las orejas "¡PAGARAS POR ESO MALDITO INTRUSO!" Grito el teniente mientras que empieza a correr al rubio pero se detuvo.

Se preguntaran.

¿Por qué se detuvo?

Es simple Renji reconoció el zanpaktou que tenia Naruto en su espalda era el zanpaktou de Rukia su amiga de la infancia y su amor en secreto al ver que este intruso tiene algo que le pertenecía a la chica que tanto esta enamorado empieza a soltar un instinto asesino que se dirigía al rubio, pero Naruto no sintió nada y seguía leyendo su libro.

"Oye chico no se que estas haciendo pero si no te has dado cuenta tus soldados que están en el suelo los acabas de noquear y si no paras vas a matarlos mira hasta uno de ellos ya escupió sangre." Sugirió el rubio.

Al escuchar el comentario del 'intruso' vio que tenia razón y dejo de activar su instinto asesino para evitar que sus soldados de la 6 división "¿Dime quien eres tu?" Pregunto Renji ya que si fuera un intruso como el decía entonces no le hubiera importado la vida a los shinigamis que el noqueo.

El rubio volteo viendo a la cara a Renji "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y no busco problemas vengo por ordenes de mi maestro podrías por favor llevarme al general Yamamoto o llevarme con uno de tus capitanes para que me lleven con el claro si no fuese mucha molestia"

"Bueno yo…"

"¡AHORA!" Grito la capitana de la 2 división.

Los shinigamis de la 2 división empezaron a lanzar kunais hacia Naruto y lanzaron sus Kidos provocando una pequeña explosión provocando humo, para la suerte de Renji y los shinigamis inconscientes fueron rescatados por el capitán Byakuya que uso su Senbozakura´s shikai para salvar a su teniente y su 6 división.

"Je logramos acabar con el" Dijo Sui-Feng con una sonrisa.

"Eres una tonta Sui-Feng casi matas a mi 6 división" Dijo Byakuya mirando a muerte a la capitana de la 2 división "Calla Byakuya tu sabes que sigo ordenes y el general Yamamato, si vemos que es una amenaza o haya lastimado a uno de nuestros soldados tenemos que neutralizarlo"

"Sabes a mi maestro le molestaría bastante si se llega enterar que han estado atacando a su alumno sin ninguna razón." Dijo el rubio quien se encontraba atrás de Sui-Feng poniendo sus dos dedos atrás de la cabeza de la capitana claro Naruto no le puso atención ya que seguía leyendo su libro.

Los dos capitanes, el teniente y la 2 división estaban sorprendidos de la velocidad del intruso ya que no sintieron su energía espiritual o su presencia cuando se puso atrás de Sui-Feng.

"Dime una cosa ¿Eres uno de los capitanes de Gotei 13?" Pregunto el rubio aun sin ponerle atención a Sui-Feng.

"Eso que te importa intruso" Murmuro la capitana de la 2 división.

El rubio suspiro mientras tocaba la cabeza de Sui-Feng causándole dolor por el 5% de fuerza que Naruto ponía en su dedo.

"Eso no fue lo que te pregunte ahora si no vas a contestar mi pregunta tal vez el de haya me diga" Dijo Naruto "Tu" Señalando a Byakuya "¿Tu perteneces al Gotei 13?"

"Si soy Byakuya Kuchiki capitán de la 6 división y 28th líder de la casa Kuchiki ¿Ahora quien eres tu?" Pregunto Byakuya después que se presento.

"Vaya por fin alguien educado" Dijo el rubio mientras en un parpadeo aparece enfrente del capitán de la 6 división "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki un placer" Dijo estirando su mano y el capitán estira su mano para devolver el saludo

"Un gusto pero quiero preguntarte ¿Tu dejaste inconscientes a mi división?" Pregunto Byakuya la razón que contesto el saludo del rubio fue que el tipo enfrente suyo era poderoso y no quería provocar una pelea.

"A eso no veras yo solo"

El rubio le explico la situación al capitán quien comprende lo que paso y al final le agradece de no lastimas a su división.

"Pero dime una cosa Uzumaki-san ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"A eso iba mira" Naruto le enseña el sello que Luiquiir al capitán que se sorprendió bastante ya que el sabia de quien era el sello.

Quien para la sorpresa de Renji y Sui-Feng se sorprendieron Byakuya se arrodillo sip uno de los mas orgullosos y mas respetables capitanes del Gotei 13 estaba arrodillado antes este sujeto.

"¡BAYAKUYA QUE HACES ARODILLANDOTE ANTES ESE SER INFERIRO LEVANTATE!" Exclamo Sui-Feng quien tenia flamas en los ojos.

"¡CALLATE SUI-FENG NO VEZ QUE ES MENSAJERO DEL SEÑOR LUIQUIIR!" Grito el capitán de la 6 división.

Sui-Feng se quedo callada ya que este sujeto quien casi mata es mensajero del ser mas poderoso del universo…

En menos de 5 segundos la capitana de la 2 división aparece enfrente de Naruto mientras se arrodillaba.

"¡MIL DISCULPAS MENSAJERO REAL DE LUIQUIIR POR HABERLO ATACADO!" Dijo la capitana de la 2 división pidiendo disculpas dejando sorprendido a su 2 división.

"Ya levántense ustedes dos no hay nada que pedir disculpas además ustedes tenían ordenes de proteger a sus divisiones y eso es muy respetable." Dijo el rubio haciendo que los dos capitanes se levantaran.

"Bueno ya que eso se resolvió ahora me pueden llevar con su general Yamamoto tengo que hacerle preguntas y inspeccionar cosas a y hablar sobre el tema de Rukia Kuchiki" Termino de hablar el rubio dejando sorprendido a los dos capitanes.

"… Entendió por favor síguenos así los cuarteles de los capitanes ahí se encuentra Yamammato" Dijo Byakuya.

"Perfecto vayamos"

Los dos capitanes asisten pero antes el rubio le entrega una pócima a Renji para que se curen los soldados de la 6 división.

Pasaron 30 minutos para que el aprendiz de Luiquiir y los dos capitanes llegaran al cuartel de Gotein 13 durante la media hora que estaban caminando los dos capitanes estaban analizando al rubio quien era algo inusual para un mensajero trataron de detectar su energía espiritual pero no podían por alguna razón ya que cuando entro

Cuando entraron a la sala de Gotei 13 vieron que los demás capitanes y el general ya estaban adentro al parecer esperando a Byakuya y Sui-Feng.

"Por fin llegan los estábamos esperando y quien es este rubio" Pregunto Mayuri con tono molesto ya que quería volver a su laboratorio.

"Si quien es el no saben que esta prohibido traer alguien aquí si no es parte de Gotei 13" dijo Toshiro apoyando al capitán de la 3 división.

"Por favor explíquense capitán Byakuya y capitán Sui-Feng" Ordeno Yamamoto con algo de enojo por traer a Naruto.

"Yo puedo explicar la situación" Dijo el rubio.

"Tu mejor te callas ya que no tienes voz ni voto aquí muchacho" Dijo el general.

"A no" Dijo el rubio mientras que le enseñaba el emblema del señor Luiquiir sorprendiendo a Yamamoto quien los demás capitanes también vieron el emblema y se arrodillaron excepto Toshiro quien no sabia que estaba pasando.

"Perdone por ser groseros con usted mensajero del señor Luiquiir" Dijo el general.

Antes que el rubio dijera algo el capitán de la 10 división se acerco a Naruto y puso su zanpkatuo en el cuello del rubio.

"No se quien eres pero si no te largas o quitas la ilusión de mi general y los demás capitanes te cortare la cabeza" Amenazo Toshiro al rubio.

"Oye general Yamamoto desde cuando aceptan a niño para que se vuelvan capitanes" Pregunto Naruto sin ponerle atención a Toshiro.

El capitán de la 10 división enojado alzo su arma para decapitar al rubio pero sin darse cuenta Naruto estaba atrás de el y puso sus dos dedos atrás de la cabeza de Toshiro.

"Si yo fuera tu niño bajaría tu arma"

Toshiro iba a dar vuelta para atacarlo pero el general agarra la cabeza del capitán y la tumba al suelo.

"Mil disculpas por el comportamiento del capitán Toshiro pero como es el mas joven de los capitanes y apenas esta aprendiendo el no sabes quien es el señor Luiquiir" Menciono Yamamoto esperando que no le reportara esto al dios de la destrucción.

"No se preocupen es solo un niño puedo entenderlo ya que yo era así de joven" Menciono el rubio "Ahora podemos ir a un comedor ya que no eh comido nada desde que llegue"

"Por supuesto vayamos al comedor real" Dijo el general.

10 minutos después en el comedor real.

"O esto es impresionante" Dijo el rubio mientras que veía el comedor real que consistía en la época feudal de Japón con un jardín hermoso y una fuente.

"Por favor hay que sentarnos" Sugirió Yamamoto.

Naruto sonrió y se sentó al igual que los demás capitanes.

"¿Y bien mensajero real de Luiquiir a que debemos esta visita?"

"Bueno en primer lugar no soy ningún mensajero real soy su alumno y su sucesor" Dijo el rubio.

Al escuchar esto los capitanes excepto Toshiro estaban aun mas impactados tenían en su comedor al futuro dios de la destrucción en su presencia y era aprendiz de Luiquiir.

"Ya veo…." Dijo el general.

"Oye" Murmuro Toshiro al capitán de la 13 división "Aun no entiendo ¿Quién es ese tal Luiquiir?"

"Mas bien el señor Luiquiir" Regaño Jushiro al joven capitán "El señor Luiquiir es la deidad mas poderoso de todo este universo su trabajo consiste en destruir planetas ya que le importa el equilibrio del universo, pero si alguien lo hace enojar puede destruirte en menos de segundos"

Toshiro ahora si estaba nervioso por escuchar eso un ser te un poder tan alto que podía destruirte en segundo y el por su tonto instinto amenazo al alumno del señor Luiquiir desde ahora tratara todo lo posible de emendar su error con el rubio.

20 minutos después trajeron un manjar de la cocina para servírselos a los capitanes y al rubio quienes estaban comiendo.

"Entonces Naruto-san para que vino si no es mucha molestia de preguntar" Dijo Jushiro.

"A pues el Señor Luiquiir me mando para saber como van hacer las responsabilidades de ser un dios destructor además porque tenia creo una junta de dioses o algo por el estilo, pero me dijo que hay problemas aquí y eso no le agrado mucho de echo estaba muy enojado" Contesto el rubio haciendo que los 13 capitanes empezaran a temblar y sudar a mares.

"¿Y que fue lo que molesto al señor Luiquiir?" Pregunto Mayuri.

"Pues muy simple una de las cosas que lo hizo enojar fue la fecha de ejecución de Rukia Kuchiki ya que piensa que es una injusticia lo que le van hacer"

Fin del capitulo numero 4.

Uff este debe ser uno de los capítulos mas largos que eh escribido.

Chicos les quiero dar muchas gracias por leer y seguir mi Fanfic.

Zafir09

Ya veras lo que pasara todo a su debido momento XD pero muchas gracias por seguir mi Fanfic y que te este gustando bastante. Y si mándame un PM sobre la sugerencia de Pokemon.

Bueno ahora al Harem.

Lista

Los continentes elementales.

Koyuki

Konan

Temari

Ayame

Ishgar

Irene

Juvia

Brandish

Anna

Wendy

Lissanna

Dimaria

Hisui.E

Lucy

Ahora las chicas de Bleach miren necesito que me manden un P.M. por lo de Nell me cae muy bien es genial pero necesito que me digan porque Nell debería estar en el Harem porque me cuesta un poco trabajo shippear a esos dos.

Pero ahí en fuera aquí están las chicas de Bleach.

Sode No Shirayuki

Yorouichi

Sui-Feng

Orihime

Rangiku

Isane

Tier Haribel

Bueno eso seria todo hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Llegada a la Sociedad parte 2 y Reunión de dioses.

Junta de los Hakaishins

"Que aburrido" Comento Luiquiir viendo a los demás dioses de la destrucción haciendo sus cosas.

La sala de reunión era una mesa gigante donde se encontraban los 12 dioses de la destrucción y se encontraban en el mundo de la nada ya que en cualquier momento los dioses pueden entrar en una disputa y agarrarse a golpes.

Iwen el dios de la destrucción del universo 1 solo se quedaba viendo a los demás dioses como Luiquiir.

La diosa de la destrucción del universo 2 llamada Helles que tenia atuendo egipcio (se parece a Cleopatra) solo se veía en el espejo diciéndose que es la mas hermosa de todos los universos.

Mosco el dios de la destrucción del universo 3 solo era un robot gigante quien nadie lo entendía pero gracias a que había un traductor en la mesa que podía usar, normalmente su Angel llamado Campari le traducía lo que decía pero como es una reunión que solo los Hakaishins pueden estar.

Quitela el dios de la destrucción del universo 4 quien es un ratón amarillo solo esta jugando con su gameboy sin ponerle atención a la reunión.

Luego Arak el dios de la destrucción del universo 5 quien solo estaba meditando ya que la reunión se le hacia aburrido entonces aprovecho para meditar.

Y vemos a Champa el dios de la destrucción del universo 6 tomándose una de sus bebidas favoritas que tiene mucha azúcar y calorías.

Luego Beerus el dios de la destrucción del universo 7 que al parece se esta balanceando con la silla mientras que esta dormido.

Y pues ya conoces a Luiquiir el dios de la destrucción del universo 8 como ya habíamos mencionado antes esta aburrido ya que nada era interesante y como Iwen solo esta observando a los demás dioses.

A continuación esta Sidra el dios de la destrucción del universo 9 que esta serio penando en sus cosas.

Luego vemos a Rumoosh el dios de la destrucción del universo 10 quien al parece era quien le tocaba hablar y estaba diciendo muchas cosas machistas quien le llamo la atención a Helles para decirle que esta equivocado.

Vermoud el dios de la destrucción del universo 11 quien esta comiendo una apetitosas uvas pensando como estará su universo si sus fuerzas de la justicia están haciendo su trabajo o no.

Y para finalizar esta Geen el dios de la destrucción del universo 12 quien estaba observando a Rumoosh diciendo sus cosas machistas sabiendo que va ver una pelea final entre elefante rosado y la diosa.

"Y para finalizar las mujeres pertenecen en la cocina y no en el campo de batalla donde los hombres como yo nos agarramos a golpes" Dijo Rumoosh con una gran sonrisa.

"Maldito elefante machista no vez que la belleza es el verdadero poder de todo." Comento Hella mientras hace una pose dramática.

"Mph di lo que quieras pero las mujeres son inferiores y en mi opinión son débiles"

"Ahora si te la ganaste"

"Suficiente con ustedes dos siempre es lo mismo porque no pueden dejar de pelearse en estas reuniones" Interfirió Arak quien dejo su meditación para que los dos dioses no empezaron otra destrucción sin sentido.

"Chi chi chi déjalos Arak es divertido cuando se pelean por algo estúpido" Dijo Quitela quien dejo su gameboy para ver la pelea.

"Concuerdo con Quitela como voy a disfrutar mis uva si no veo a estos dos peleándose" Apoyo Vermoud al ratón de la destrucción.

"Arak déjalos además estamos en el mundos de la nada aquí pueden pelearse sin tener que destruir nada" Comento Luiquiir.

El dios de la destrucción del 5 universo se quedo pensando hasta que soltó un suspiro "Ya que además ustedes nunca van a cambiar" Se alejo para que pelearan y claro Rumoosh y Hella se empezaron agarrar a golpes, creando un espectáculo para los otros dioses.

"Vaya escuchar todo ese sonido hizo que me despertara y abriera mi apetito" Dijo Beerus "¡Oye Champa dame uno de tus donas que siempre traes a la reuniones!"

"¡Ja en tus sueño flacucho bueno para nada!" Grito Champa con un tono burlón.

"¡A quien le dices flacucho eh maldita albóndiga con patas!" Contesto Beerus.

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Beerus y Champa se empezaron agarrar a golpes junto con Hella y Rumoosh dejando a los demás dioses con una gota.

45 minutos después.

Después de los 45 minutos vemos a Hella, Rumoosh, Beerus y Champa con moretones y papel en las narices para evitar que saliera sangre.

"Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes" Dijo Arak.

"Je lo bueno es que vimos un gran espectáculo chi chi chi" Dijo el ratón.

"Bueno ya le toco hablar a Rumoosh algo que no pudimos evitar" Comento Iwen mientras que el elefante lo ve rabia "Ahora le toca a Luiquiir hablar"

"Pues no tengo nada que decir así es que paso" Comento Luiquiir.

"O en serio" Sonrió Vermoud "Y que me dices de ese mortal que tomaste como aprendiz y sucesor"

A excepción de Luiquiir los demás dioses tenían la boca abierta al escuchar lo que dijo Vermoud

Que Luiquiir tomo a un mortal como su aprendiz y sucesor.

"Quien te lo dijo" Dijo el zorro de 3 colas mientras que estaba viendo al payaso.

"¿Je estas sorprendido? Eh mandado espías a todos los universos y lo mas interesante fue lo tuyo Luiquiir entrenando a un mortal para que sea tu sucesor" Dijo Vermoud con una sonrisa.

"¡Oye eso va en contra de lo que pactamos!" Exclamo Champa.

"¡Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el gordo de mi hermano rompiste ese pacto Vermoud!" Grito Beerus apoyando a su hermano.

"Je a no me importa lo que digan ustedes pero no ven que Luiquiir se guardo ese secreto de que tiene un sucesor" Dijo el payaso.

Luiquiir sin poder aguantar mas lo que estaba diciendo Vermoud se levanta de su asiento "Mira maldito payaso iba a revelar a mi sucesor cuando el iba estar listo pero ahora por tu culpa ya los demás dioses saben"

Vermoud aun sonríe ya que quería provocar a zorro de 3 colas "Les enseñare quien es el aprendiz de Luiquiir"

El payaso usa un holograma para enseñar el aspecto del Naruto, mide 1.87 cm, usa un suéter rojo con shorts de combate de color negro y sandalias negras, con el pelo amarillo picudo y ojos azules que parecían zafiros. Mientras que los demás dioses a excepción de Luiquiir y Vermoud veían al muchacho del holograma con una

"Tengo que admitir Luiquiir supiste escoger muy bien a tu sucesor puedo ver gran belleza dentro de el" Comento Hella con un sonrojo.

"Nada de eso puedo ver que este muchacho tiene una fuerza grande además mira su físico es fuerte" Dijo Rumoosh.

"Beep boop beep boop"

"¿Qué demonios dijo Mosco?" Pregunto Champa.

"Veamos" Dijo Arak viendo la maquina de traducción "A lo que dijo fue ¿Por qué escogiste a este sujeto como para entrenarlo y que sea tu sucesor?" Tradujo Arak.

"Eso que les importa tengo mis razones por escoger a mi sucesor" Contesto Luiquiir con algo de enojo.

"O en serio" Dijo Vermoud con un tono burlón "Que te parece si hacemos un apuesta."

"¿Qué clase de apuesta?" Pregunto el zorro de 3 colas.

"Muy simple veras yo también tengo un sucesor." Dijo el payaso sorprendiendo a los demás dioses excepto Luiquiir quien aun esta viendo a Vermoud con furia.

"Que tu sucesor Naruto pelea contra mi sucesor que se llama Toppo. Si yo gano nos tienes que decir quien es Naruto sobre su historia y como extra tienes que inclinarte ante mi y decir 'Tu eres superior a mi' je" Dijo Vermoud causando que los demás dioses excepto Luiquiir viera al payaso como si esta bien de la cabeza por ese ultimo detalle de la apuesta.

El zorro de 3 colas suspira "¿Y si yo gano?"

"No lo se escoge lo que quieres"

"Bien si yo gano hay un planeta que siempre me a gustado que tiene tu universo si mi sucesor gana me tienes que dar ese planeta e igual como algo extra te incaras ante mi y me besaras los pies diciendo 'Nunca en mi vida que es patética lo volveré a desafiar o gran y poderoso Luiquiir-Sama' Je te parece bien o tienes miedo" Dijo el zorro de 3 colas dejando igual sorprendido a los demás dioses y dejando a Vermoud muy enojado.

"Bien"

Los dos dioses estiraron sus brazos y se dieron la mano para cerrar la apuesta y los demás dioses eran testigos de esta apuesta.

"La pelea será dentro de 5 meses tu escoge la arena" Dijo Vermoud.

"Me parece perfecto" Respondió Luiquiir.

En la sociedad de almas.

"Como que la ejecución de Rukia Kuchiki se la hace una injusticia a Lord Luiquiir" Dijo el general Yamamoto.

"Si como escucharon se le hace una injusticia que van a ejecutar a Rukia" Contesto el rubio.

"Pero Naruto-San ¿Sabe el señor Luiquiir porque vamos a ejecutar a Rukia Kuchiki?" Pregunto Aizen.

"O claro que lo sabe" Contesto Naruto mientras que saca una lista de su bolsillo

"La ex shinigami Rukia Kuchiki se le acusa de darle sus poderes de shinigami a un mortal llamado Ichigo Kurosaki ya que esta penado a muerte decretado por el consejo de la sociedad de almas." Dijo el rubio quien agarro su ramen y empezó a comer.

"Entonces debe saber hay que respetar la leyes Naruto-San" Comento Byakuya.

El rubio dejo de comer "Y dime Byakuya dime ¿Rukia Kuchiki es tu hermana meno o no?"

El capitán de la 6 división no da ninguna expresión "Si es correcto"

"¿Entonces porque no defendiste a tu hermana?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Vera Naruto-San hay que respetar las leyes y la casa Kuchiki siendo una de las casa de alto nobleza en la sociedad tenemos que respetar las leyes sino lo hacemos que clase de ejemplo estamos poniendo" Contesto el capitán de la 6 división.

Naruto se toca la barbilla analizando la respuesta de Byakuya hasta que dio un suspiro "Bueno… no puedo decir que estoy decepcionado, entonces van a volver a reconsiderar sobre la ejecución de Rukia Kuchiki o su decisión no cambiara."

Los capitanes no contestaron dejando bien claro al rubio "Ya veo… bueno ni modo tendré que reportarle esto a mi maestro quien no va estar contento y tratara de destruir el planeta, pero no se preocupen lo voy a convencer"

Los capitanes estaban temblando al principio pensando que seria su fin, pero después que el rubio dijo que va apelar a su favor se tranquilizaron.

"Bueno ahora" el rubio saco una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo "Ya hable sobre la injusta ejecución de Rukia Kuchiki lo que sigue es inspeccionar a sus 13 tenientes, luego ver que tan buenos son ustedes sin tener que usar zanpkatuo y luego tengo que ir al palacio del rey Shinigami"

"Naruto-San si quieres podemos empezar con la división 2 y pasar a la división 10" Sugirió el general.

"Bueno no tengo ninguna objeción así es que empecemos" Dijo Naruto quien se levanto de su lugar mientras que Sui-Feng y Toshiro asistieron y se llevan al rubio a los campos de entrenamiento para ver a sus tenientes.

Mientras que el aprendiz de Luiquiir y los dos capitanes salían del comedor los que se quedaron pensaban en muchas cosas por ejemplo ¿Cómo va ser la ira del señor Luiquiir cuando lo desobedecieron?

"General Yamamato"

El general sale de su pensamiento y ve que el capitán de la 13 división era quien le hablaba "Si Jushiro que pasa"

"Bueno es sobre Naruto-San, no cree que fue demasiado amable con nosotros y eso que cuando llego fuimos muy groseros con el, opino que debemos hacerle una fiesta o darle algo que el dese." Comento Jushiro.

"Oye esa no es mala idea Jushiro-San… que tal mmmm a ya se tenia una zanpakatuo porque no le enseñamos zanjustsu y que la fiesta sea después." Sugirió Kyoraku.

"Si hay que enseñarle eso pero hasta que sepa el nombre de su zanpkatuo" Dijo Aizen.

"Bien le enseñaremos el zanjustsu cuando sepa el nombre de su zanpaktuo" Concluyo Yamamato.

En la arena de entrenamiento.

La arena consistía un campo abierto con pequeña colina de roca y era un desierto, con algún árbol seco para el rubio no le parecía un mal lugar de entrenamiento.

"¿Bueno entonces ya van a llegar sus teniente?" Pregunto Naruto mientras se subió a la rama de un árbol seco para recargarse.

"Si Naruto-san ya casi vienen para acá" Contesto Toshiro nervioso ya que conoce muy bien a su teniente ella puede llegar hacer alguien irresponsable y no quería tener ningún otro problema con el rubio.

"No se preocupe Naruto-san el llegara ya que sino lo torturare por su falta de puntualidad." Dijo Sui-Feng

"Bueno esperare pero antes no le digan a sus tenientes quien soy yo, porque si saben de mi titulo no van a querer pelear, ahora a dormir"

Naruto se acomodo bien y empezó a dormir.

En la mente de Naruto.

'Que raro cuando me quedo dormido o estoy en un sueño o veo a la bola de pelos' Pensó el rubio.

Ya que se encontraba en un bosque cubierto de nieve para el rubio se le hacia muy bello pero le confundía mucho estar aquí.

"¿Hola hay alguien aquí?" Pregunto el aprendiz de Luiquiir pero nadie contestaba.

"Me lleva ahora estoy atrapado aquí sin encontrar una salida"

El rubio iba a usar sus poderes de Ki divino para salir pero se detiene porque siente una presencia detrás suyo y cuando voltea ve un hermoso zorro blanco con ojos azules.

"Hola pequeño amigo dime ¿Tu sabes por donde esta la salida de aquí?" Pregunto Naruto al pequeño zorro.

El zorro no dice nada y empezó a correr "Oye espera" Dijo el rubio mientras que seguía al zorro.

Naruto se la paso siguiendo al zorro por todo el bosque hasta llegar a un palacio blanco cubierto en nieve (Parece como el catillo Matsue) el zorro se detuvo en la entrada del palacio.

"¿Quieres que entre?"

El vulpino de color blanco movió la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, Naruto entra al palacio y ve que igual era hermoso y tenia un jardín hermoso todas las plantas eran de hielo y en medio se encontraba una mujer en kimono blanco, con mangas largas que llegan al suelo, pelo largo y de color blanco, piel pálida pero hermosa, un busto grande pero sus ojos eran lo que hizo que el rubio le sorprendieran mas el color de sus ojos eran azules que parecían hielo.

"Hermosa" Susurro el rubio.

"Gracias por el alago galán" Sonrió la mujer haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara.

"Jejeje disculpe hermosa dama ¿pero me podía decir en donde me encuentro?" Pregunto el rubio.

"En mis dominios donde nada mas yo o mi maestro pueden entrar y como puedes ver tu eres mi maestro"

"Bueno… no… como lo puede….eh" Tartamudeaba Naruto ya que no sabia que decirle a esta apuesta dama enfrente suyo.

'¡Maldita sea cuando regrese a Ishgar buscare a ese idiota que me diga el nombre del autor del libro que compre' Pensó el rubio sin darse cuenta que la mujer leyó su pensamiento y dio uno brotes de risas.

"Te estas preguntando ¿Si nos hemos conocido antes no es así?"

"Mmmm si…." Dijo apenado el rubio mientras que veía el suelo y se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Veras Naruto-Kun" Dijo la dama con un tono tierno en la palabra 'Kun' haciendo que el rubí vuelva a sonrojarse ya que nadie le a dicho así "Yo soy tu Zanpkatuoa bueno antes mi maestra era Rukia Kuchiki pero cuando perdió sus poderes me quede sin maestro y es cuando ese sujeto Korn vino y dijo que encontró alguien para mi y veo… que no estoy para nada decepcionada."

"Jejeje ufff oye con que hace mucho calor aquí no" Suspiraba Naruto mientras que se abrió un poco el suéter y una cantidad de vapor salió ya que una hermosa dama estaba diciendo muchas cosas, pero luego se le quita cuando dijo que es su zanpaktuo.

"Entonces tu eres mi zanpaktuo…"

"Si"

"Nunca pensé tener un Zanpaktuo tan hermoso"

"Hay Naruto-kun que cosas dices" Dijo la Zanpaktuo mientras se cubría la cara para que el rubio no viera su sonrojo "Pero antes te diré mi nombre por dos razones, la primera es para que me tu katana cambie a su verdadera forma y te sepas mis poderes y la otra razón…. Es para que mi maestro sepa quien soy y este con el… mi verdadero nombre es Sode no Shirayuki"

Afuera de la mente de Naruto

Han pasado 30 minutos desde que los tenientes de la 2 y 10 división no han llegado.

"Maldición en donde estará Rangiku lleva medio hora sin presentarse"

"Igual Omaeda cuando llegue lo voy a hacer sufrir" Gruño la capitana de la 2 división.

"Lo bueno es que Naruto-san se quedo dormido en esa rama" Comento Toshiro.

Sui-Feng suspiro de alivio sabiendo que Naruto se quedo dormido 'Me pregunto como se volvió aprendiz de la deidad mas poderoso de todo el universo… me gustaría estar a solas con el para platicar… y tal vez… ¡No en que estoy pensando estoy fuera de su liga además yo no puedo caer por nadie!'

La capitana empezó a salirle humo por las orejas mientras que tenia la cara roja por pensar eso del rubio, Toshiro veía a Sui-Feng algo confundido por la forma que estaba actuando.

"¡Yooju!"

Los dos capitanes voltean donde venia la voz y vieron a una mujer de 1.72 con pelo naranjado largo y ondulado que llega a su espalda, hermosa figura y unos pechos bastante grandes, tiene ojos celestes, labios gruesos y una hermosa cara.

La mujer tenia atuendo de shinigami y el emblema de teniente y en su mano derecha una botella de sake.

"¡Matsumoto llegas tarde!" Reclamo el capitán de la 10 división "Te ordene que llegara al campo de entrenamiento hace 30 minutos que estabas haciendo"

"Ooo vamos Toshiro-kun no seas malo" Dijo Rangiku mientras picaba la cara de su capitán.

"¿Estas borracha verdad?" Pregunto Toshiro mientas que le sale una vena de rabia "Mira Matsumoto te perdono por venir borracha pero lo que no te perdono es que llegues tarde, además tienes una evaluación"

Esto sorprendió tanto a Matsumoto que se le quito lo ebria "¿Y tu serás quien me evalué?"

"No" contesto el capitán haciendo que Rangiku suspirara de alivio.

"El va ser quien te evalué" Dijo Toshiro señalando al rubio quien aun estaba durmiendo en la rama del árbol.

"El capitán" Dijo Rangiku mientras que subió a la misma rama del árbol donde se encontraba Naruto durmiendo "Tengo que admitir que es muy atractivo pero no siento su energía espiritual" Dijo la teniente de la 10 división.

"¡MATSUMOTO BAJA DE ESA RAMA!" Grito Toshiro.

Rangiku obedeció y regreso donde se encontraba su capitán "Señor si señor"

"Bueno menos mal llego la teniente de la 10 división pero no a llegado Omaeda." Dijo Sui-Feng mientras pensaba en diferentes métodos de tortura para ese gordo.

"Capitana ya llegue"

Sui-Feng voltea y ve a una persona de 2.10 m, con un cuerpo corpulento, su cara es ancha y poca agraciada, con una gran nariz y boca, con un peinada corriente, su atuendo es igual de cualquier shinigami pero lleva una gran gola morada y unos anillos de oro en sus dedos y con una bolsa de papas.

"Omaeda llegas tarde" Dijo Sui-Feng mientras que veía a su teniente comiendo las bolsa de papas.

"Chum chum lo siente capitana Sui-Feng pero había una oferta de papas fritas que no podía dejar pasar chum chum" Explico Omaeda mientras que hablaba con la boca abierta.

La capitana molesta con Omaeda le suelta un puñetazo haciendo que cayera de rodillas mientras que escupía en el suelo "Que te eh dicho de hablar con la boca llena y ni disculpas por llegar tarde"

"Bueno capitana Sui-Feng eso ya no importa creo que tenemos que despertar a Naruto-San para que evalué a los dos teniente." Sugirio Toshiro

"Eh si claro yo lo despertare" Dijo Sui-Feng mientras que subió a la rama del árbol viendo al rubio dormir "Naruto-San es hora de despertar"

El rubio despertó para ver "A hola" dijo el rubio

"Ya llegaron Naruto-San"

"A si veamos" Dijo Naruto mientras que bajo de la rama seguida por la capitana.

"Veamos"

Naruto vio a los dos tenientes y puede decir que no esta sorprendido "Bueno ¿Están listos para ser evaluados?"

"Pffft ¿Evaluación? Eso son para los débiles de la academia nosotros somos teniente" Comento Omaeda mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

"O en serio" Dijo el rubio atrás de Omaeda dejándolo sorprendido "Entonces esto no será difícil para ustedes 'tenientes'"

Y en menos de un segundo Naruto toca a Omaeda con su dedo y lo manda a volar a muchos metros de distancia y choco con una colina de roca causando una explosión provocando mucho humo y cuando se disperso podemos ver a Omaeda noqueado.

"Que tristeza pensé que aguantaría un simple golpe… Capitana Sui-Feng"

"¡Si Naruto-san!" Grito la capitana mientras que se ponía firme "Ehhh si hmph su teniente necesita mas entrenamiento, tiene que mejorar ya que si no mejora para los próximos 6 meses ya que si en esos mese no veo ningún progreso este inútil va ser destituido." Dijo el rubio "No me importa que tipo de entrenamiento le des si lo torturas si lo matas no importa quiero ver un cambia."

"Si.. Naruto-San" Dijo Sui-Feng temblando.

"Bien ahora sigu…"

El rubio no termino su frase ya que vio que Rangiku no se encontraba y solo estaba su silueta.

"¡MATSUMOTO MAS VALE QUE REGRESES PARA SER EVALUADA!"

"¡No ya que si trato de pelear contra el me va ser pedazos!" Grito Rangiku mientras que le gritaba a su capitán.

Toshiro empieza a perseguir a su teniente para castigarla mientras que Naruto los ve con una cara de aburrimiento.

"Estos 3 meses van a ser los mas largos de mi vida…." Suspiro el rubio.

Mientras tanto en el planeta de Luiquiir.

Después de la junta de los 12 dioses Luiquiir invita Arak a su planeta para hablar y jugar una partida de ajedrez.

"Te digo Arak como detesto a ese payaso de Vermoud espero que Zeno-sama lo borre de la existencia." Dijo el zorro de 3 colas mientras que movía una pieza de ajedrez.

"Calma viejo amigo si lo se Vermoud puede que sea alguien desagradable pero te tiene envidia." Comento el dios de la destrucción del 5 universo.

"O y ¿Por qué piensas eso?" Pregunto Luiquiir.

"Muy simple tu lo superas en nivel moral del universo ya que tu estas en el 4 lugar y el se encuentra debajo de ti por eso detesta." Contesto Arak mientras que le tocaba mover su pieza.

"Ya veo.."

"Pero cambiando de tema dime que le viste a ese mortal para que lo entrenaras y que fuese tu sucesor"

"Bueno en primera se llama Naruto y en segunda si hubieras visto su pasado… me daba rabia por lo que sufrió quería llevármelo y destruir el planeta. Pero no ya que mi Kaioshin dijo que si destruyo el planeta adiós a puesto numero cuatro de moralidad." Contesto Luiquiir

"Je ya sabes como son los Kaioshins les preocupa la creación" Dijo Arak causando que Luiquiir se riera.

"Eso es cierto"

"¿Oye supusiste lo que Beerus y Champa hicieron?" Pregunto Arak

"Como no saberlo" Contesto Luiquiir "Esos dos siempre se meten en problemas eso de hacer un torneo entre sus 5 mejores peleadores de cada universo sin permiso de Zeno-Sama, que bueno que yo y ese payaso inútil pedimos consentimiento a Zeno-Sama y el supremo sacerdote con la condición que el rey de todo este presente en la pelea entre Naruto y Toppo"

"Si es cierto.. oye que tal si hacemos lo mismo que hicieron Beerus y Champa escogemos nuestros mejores 5 peleadores y realizamos el torneo, claro con Zeno-Sama presente." Sugiro Arak.

"Mmmm no seria mal idea pero te conozco bien viejo amigo ¿Qué quieres apostar?" Pregunto Liquirr.

"Je nada especial solo que si mis peleadores ganan tienes que darme todo lo que se encuentre en tu baúl" Contesto Arak.

"Tch muy confiado que vas a ganar eh, bueno pero si yo gano me tienes que dar un planeta de tu universo que también es de mis favoritos" Dijo el zorro de 3 colas.

"Bien vamos con el rey de todo para pedirle permiso sobre nuestro torneo y que asista"

"Muy bien vamos"

Fin del capitulo 5

Listo espero que le haya gustado este capitulo como ven Naruto va inspeccionar la sociedad de almas y también el catillo del rey shinigami por ordenes de Luiquiir.

Y si como pueden ver el univers van a tener un torneo similar al de Beerus y Champa ya que el universo de Luiquiir y Arak son gemelos y comparten muchas similitudes claro fue lo que explico Akira el creador de Dragon Ball.

Y les vuelvo a dar las gracias de seguir y leer mi fanfic en serio muchas.

Recivi sus mensajes y vi los comentario y como ustedes pidieron Nell va estar en el harem. Y eso me lleva a lo otro algunos quieren que Erza y Mirajane estén el harem pero otros no.

Y es por eso que lo dejare a votación suya dejen sus votos en los comentarios y también voten por cual planeta será el siguiente que Naruto vaya por ordenes del Señor Luiquiir aquí están las opciones.

Pokemon.

One Piece.

Boku no Heroe Acedemia.

Avatar: The last Airbender.

RWBY.

Digimon.

Voten por su favorito.

Hasta la próxima.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Llegada a la sociedad parte 3 y Konoha sin nuestro rubio favorito

Los 3 meses que han pasado han sido un verdadero aburrimiento para Naruto aunque le gustaba pasar tiempo con Sode no Shirayuki quien a estado entrenándolo en usar su nuevo poder que no le costo nada de trabajo digo después de entrenar con Luiquiir cualquier entrenamiento para el rubio no tendría ningún problema.

Flash back los 3 meses que a estado el rubio en la sociedad de almas.

Después de la evaluación de Omaeda y Rangiku puede decirse que el rubio se iba a esperar lo mismo del resto de los tenientes y puede decirse que tuvieron sus altas y bajas, algunos tenientes que eran Chojiro, Kira, Renji, Hisagi, Nemu, Iba y Shiba no subestimaron al rubio y lo atacaron pero en menos de 5 minutos el rubio los noqueo.

Pero puede decirse que el rubio estaba satisfecho que los 7 tenientes con quien se enfrento tengan un poder alto y esto hizo sonreír a Naruto les dijo que hicieron un buen trabajo y que sigan entrenando ya que dentro de 6 meses volverá para ver su progreso, los 7 tenientes agradecieron a Naruto por el comentario y se fueron a su rutina diaria.

Debe decirse que el aprendiz de Luiquiir puso en su libreta que eran los tenientes mas fuertes de los 13 escuadrones pero el rubio sintió un presencia detrás suyo y vio que era Renji.

"¿Se te ofrece algo teniente Renji?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Si Naruto-San le quiero pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento cuando nos conocimos por primera vez" Dijo el teniente de la 6 división mientras que hace una reverencia.

"Teniente no tiene nada que disculparse" Dijo Naruto mientras que Renji lo veía "Usted hizo su trabajo pensó que era un invasor y trato de proteger a su división"

"Gracias Naruto-san" Agradeció Renji mientras que se retiraba.

"Me alegra que aun hay gente que acepta su error" Susurro el rubio "A diferencia de ese maldito emo… por su culpa me desterraron de la aldea"

Naruto odia a Sasuke por su culpa fue desterrado de su hogar, bueno ahora ese lugar va ser destruido por el aprendiz de Luiquiir.

Flash back 7 años atrás.

En el consejo.

Podemos encontrar a Naruto encadenado desde los brazos y el cuello como su fuese una clase de animal, mientas que a su alrededor están la Hokage y el consejo.

"Naruto Uzumaki genin o demonio de las 9 colas de la aldea oculta se te acusa de casi matar al ultimo Uchiha ¿Cómo te declaras?" Pregunto Tsunade con frialdad.

"Inocente" Dijo el rubio pero unos anbus usaron unos látigos para golpearlo dejándolo en rodillas.

"¡Calla demonio que no te dimos la palabra para hablar!" Grito Koharu.

"Por los crímenes de casi asesinar al ultimo miembro del clan Uchiha, tu Naruto Uzumaki Genin de la aldea se te castiga con el exilio tienes 7 horas para ir por tus pertenencias y largarte de la aldea." Dijo Danzo.

Los Anbus le quitan las cadenas al rubio y se levanta a pesar de sus heridas para ir a su casa y recoger sus pertenencias, al salir vio a todos sus compañeros de la misma generación y a su sensei.

"Chicos yo…." Pero antes que terminara de hablar la chica Haruno se pone enfrente del rubio, soltándole un golpe en la cara causando que Naruto escupiera sangre y callera de rodillas aun estaba débil por lo que el consejo y la Hokage le hicieron.

"¡Maldito demonio como te atreves a lastimas a mi amado Sasuke!" Grito la pelirosa.

"Si fuera de aquí demonio" Gritaron los compañeros de Naruto mientras que le lanzaban kunais y piedras.

"Y pensar que me gustabas" Dijo Hinata.

"Estoy decepcionado de ti Naruto le diste la espalda a un amigo y casi lo matas" Dijo Kakashi.

El rubio salió corriendo del lugar con las fuerzas que tenia y llego a su casa pero para variar su casa estaba en llamas ya que la aldea fueron con antorchas a quemarla, viendo esto Naruto decide irse de la aldea ya que no tenia nada solo su ropa que usaba aunque estaba destrozada por los latigazos de los Anbus.

Al llegar a las puertas principales de la aldea empieza a correr a toda velocidad sin ver hacia atrás, hasta que llega a una cueva y se recuesta ahí para ver sus heridas.

'Maldita sea… me tomara como 3 días para recuperarme'

'Chico tenemos compañía prepárate' Dijo Kurama.

'Entendido Kurama gracias'

Naruto sale de la cueva a pesar de sus herida y ve a 10 Anbus de raíz "Naruto Uzumaki por ordenes de Danzo-Sama tienes que venir con nosotros para que seas la armas perfecta de la aldea"

"¡Sobre mi cadáver!"

El rubio empezó a transformarse en su primera fase de 3 colas y asesina a los Anbus de raíz sin dejar que se defendieran, pero a causa de esto sus heridas se abren mas.

"Maldita sea… creo que hare un jutsu de invocación para llamar al jefe…" Susurro el rubio mientras que hace un justu de invocación pero en vez de aparecer el gran jefe o uno de los sapos, aparece una nota.

Para el demonio:

Estimado demonio hable con Gamamaru y el resto de los sapos para que te expulsen del contrato por lastimar al ultimo Uchiha mas preciado de la aldea, espero que mueras o espera eso si va a pasar ya que eres un bueno para nada.

Jiraiya.

"Maldito…" Suspiro el rubio aun tratando de respirar.

"Tranquilo vuelve a la cueva y acuéstate te pondré en un estado de hibernación que durara 1 semana y ocultaremos nuestro chacra para no atraer animales o anbus." Dijo Kurama convenciendo a Naruto quien regreso a la cueva y empezó a hibernar.

Fin del Flash back

"Esos malditos…. Después de todo lo que hice por ellos… cuando regrese… voy a cumplir el trabajo de mi maestro Luiquiir pero también…. Destruiré…...Konoha." Suspiro el rubio sorprendiendo a Kurama y Sode no Shirakuyi.

"Naruto-sama aquí vienen el resto de los tenientes" Dijo Nanao.

"A excelente que empiece la evaluación" Dijo el rubio mientras que veía los tenientes que faltaban y se puso en posición de combate.

Mientras tanto en el país de fuego la aldea de Konoha.

Flash back 7 años.

Estos últimos 7 años sin el rubio han sido los peores años de la aldea escondida entre las hojas desde que exiliaron a Naruto.

Los 7 años la aldea Konoha a perdido la mayoría de su dinero desde que Daimyo de fuego se entero de la injusticia del rubio y les quito todas las misiones a la aldea e inversiones para darle las misiones a la aldea escondida entre la arena y sus inversiones, en la tierra de las nieves.

Esto fue un golpe fuerte para la Hokage y el consejo ya que perdieron mucho dinero causando que la economía de Konoha bajara un 75% volviéndose de una aldea poderosa y respetada a una aldea patética con la peor economía de las naciones elementales causando que muchos tiendas y restaurantes se fueran a la quiebra y las familias se mudaran a otros países con el fin de volver abrir su negocio.

Otro golpe fue que la aldea escondida entre la arena, la tierra de las nieves, la tierra de las olas y todos los lugares quien veían al rubio como un héroe cortaron su alianza con la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Otra noticia que también pego fue que Sasuke Uchiha después de su derrota contra el rubio volvió a escapar para irse con Orochimaru otra vez claro el equipo de recuperación de Sasuke que eran los miembros originales a excepción de Naruto trataron, de volver a traerlo a la aldea.

Pero fallaron miserablemente con los miembros a borde de la muerta ya que el Emo vengador los venció con facilidad dejándolos con los huesos rotos y órganos dañados causando que el ultimo Uchiha se fuera con Orochimaru.

Después de la misión fallida el consejo estaba furioso de perder a su gran y ultimo Uchiha ya que iba ser entrenado por Danzo para volverse su gran y mas poderosa arma, pero no se les volvió a escapar.

Los 9 rookies le echaron la culpa a Naruto por todo lo que a estado pasando a su aldea y la mayoría querían encontrar al rubio y matarlo, pero la 5 Hokage ordeno que deben encontrar a Naruto y traerlo a la aldea para que sea la nueva arma ya que su preciado Uchiha escapo y necesitan un sustituto.

Y así fue por los años de la ausencia del rubio trataron de encontrar y obligar a que regresara para volverlo el arma perfecta para su aldea, pero no lo podían encontrar recorrieron todo el país del fuego pero nunca tuvieron suerte, trataron de entrar a las demás aldeas pero no tenían permitida la entrada.

Por los 7 años buscaron a Naruto pero nunca lo encontraron haciendo que la Hokage y el consejo perdieran la paciencia ya que sin su Jinchuuriki o su ultimo Uchiha las demás aldeas los verían como una aldea débil y no dudarían atacar.

Pero paso algo que nadie se esperaba que dejo todos impactados la aparición de Minato Namikaze con su esposa Kushina Uzumaki y sus hijos Naruko y Boruto sorprendiendo a todos ya que volvió a la aldea para volver ser Hokage de la aldea, distituyendo a Tsunade

Al parecer cuando fue el ataque del Kyuubi el cuarto Hokage puso el alma de Kurama en Naruto y dividió el chacra entre Kushina y Naruko, viendo que sus dos amores que eran su esposa e hija estaban a salvo pensó que el Shinigami se iba a llevar su alma pero para la sorpresa de Namikaze el dios de la muerto deicidio que no ya que en el futuro su tercer hijo va necesitar su ayuda para el futuro.

Así es que Minato cargo a su hija y su bebe recién nacida abandonando Naruto para que fuera la distracción durante su escape haciendo crear que habían muerto dejando a nuestro rubio favorito huérfano y que viviera en un infierno.

Cuando Minato se entero lo que vivió Naruto al principio estaba molesto pero recordó que la Aldea viene primero y siguió con la búsqueda de su hijo quien ahora lo ve como un desertor, luego la familia, Kushina estaba llorando por escuchar la vida de su hijo y para Naruko y Boruto les daba igual lo que paso con su hermano mayor ya que se lo dejaron aun lado.

Fin del flash back

Minato checo su pápelo en su oficina y vio que todo se fue abajo la masacre del clan Uchiha, la traición de Orochimaru, la muerte del 3 Hokage y la traición de Sasuke Uchiha además que perdieron todos sus aliados.

Para el 4 Hokage sabia que esto seria un verdadero reto pero gracias a que estuvo fuera de los continentes elementales y vio las maravillas del continente de Ishgar que haya usan magia en vez de chacra y podría ser un gran aliado.

"Shizune"

"¿Si lord Hokage?" Llego la ex ayudante de Tsunade quien ahora es la ayudante de Minato.

"¿Llego la respuesta del Rey de Fiore del matrimonio de Boruto y la princesa Hisui.E?" Pregunto el Hokage.

"Si mi Lord" Shizune contesta y le entrega la carta.

Para el Hokage.

Estimado Hokage rechazamos el matrimonio entre mi amada hija y su hijo ya que la princesa Hisui.E esta enamorada del mago mas fuerte de Ishgar y desea cazarse con el y le pedimos que por favor y deje de insistir de tener una alianza con nosotros es algo molesto recibir sus cartas a mi oficina ya tenemos leña para la fogata.

Rey de Fiore.

"Maldito Rey enano" Murmuro Minato "mmmm ya se Shizune mándale una nueva carta al rey diciendo que participaremos en los juego mágicos que si mi hijo Boruto derrota al mago mas poderoso de Ishgar debe casarse con la princesa Hisui.E y si el equipo de Konoha gana tienen que firmar una alianza." Dijo el 4 Hokage.

"Entendido Hokage-Sama" Dijo Shizune mientras que firmaba la carta y se retiraba.

Minato voltea a ver su aldea "Mi amada aldea… pronto seremos los mas poderosos de los continentes eleméntales y traeremos la paz."

Regresando a la Sociedad de Almas.

"¿En serio esto es todo?" Pregunto Naruto.

El rubio ve a los tenientes que faltaban de calificar y Yachiru, Nanao, Isane y Rangiku ellas sacaron su potencial y no fue nada mal la pelea aunque necesitaban entrenar un poco mas pero nada mal.

Ahorita quien le faltaba calificar era Momo la teniente de la división 5 quien ahora esta de rodillas respirando con heridas y para el rubio era patética nada mas sabia usar hados pero muy bajos nivel y no sacaba su potencial en el zanpaktuo "No se porque eres teniente te daré 6 meses igual que a Omaeda para ver un progreso si no veo un cambio voy hacer que te destituyan" Dijo el rubio quien le da la espalda y caminada "Ahora si me disculpan tengo que reportarle al señor Liquiir"

'Ese tipo… quien se cree' Pensó Momo tratando de levantarse pero le costaba trabajo pero llegaron Rangiku y Isane para ayudarla a levantarse.

Llega la noche

Podemos ver a Naruto en su cuarto con un comunicador holográfico hablando con Luiquiir.

"Ese es mi reporte señor Luiquiir" Dijo el rubio.

"Interesante muy interesante…. Bueno ni modo sobre la ejecución de Rukia Kuchiki aunque no te puedo mentir si tengo ganas de destruir ese planeta, pero no puedo hacerlo"

"¿O y porque Maestro?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Veras" Dijo el zorro de 3 colas "Va ver un torneo entre nuestro universo contra el universo 5 los mejores cinco guerreros de nuestro universo contra los cinco mejores guerreros de su universo y de seguro que en ese planeta debe de haber un mortal fuerte."

"Ya veo… no se preocupe señor Luiquiir encontrare al guerrero mas fuerte de este planeta y lo voy a reclutar pero dígame ¿Cuánto tiempo para el torneo?"

"Mmmm dentro de 6 meses ya que dentro de 5 meses vas a pelear contra un sujeto llamado Toppo que es el sucesor del dios destructor del universo 11" Respondio Luiquiir "Así es que sigue entrenando físicamente y mentalmente"

"Si maestro"

"A y por ultimo en unos minutos va llegar tu nueva asistente y tu futura esposa" Dijo Luquiir como si no fuera gran cosa.

"A ok pe…. Un momento dijiste ¡Futura esposa!" Grito el rubio.

"Si futura esposa pero no te preocupes por ser un dios destructor puedes tener mas de una esposa ya que te vuelves el ser mas poderoso del universo" Comento el dios.

"Pero..pero…pero.."

"Pero nada tu futuro esposa es aspirante para ser un ángel y necesitas alguien que te supervise ahora llegara en unos segundos y…"

Aparece un portal en la habitación del rubio y empieza a salir un chica de apariencia de 14 años, mide 1.70, pelo castaño miel, piel blanca, ojos de esmeraldas verdes, un uniforme escolar y tiene un cetro con que la punta de arriba tiene una estrella con alas.

Este es Sakura Kinomoto (el aspecto que tiene es de la saga clear card)

"Eh señor Luiquiir si sabes que es una niña no es así" Dijo el rubio.

"O que su aspecto no te engañe ella tiene mas de 100 años y necesitas una asistente para que te ayude y como dije antes tu futura esposa ahora tengo que irme, a por cierto cuando acabes tienes que regresar tu planeta y dentro de 2 años iras a otro planeta que esta lleno el 95% de mar y 5% de islas pero bueno eso será después" Contesto Luiquiir.

"Si maestro"

"Muy bien ahora tengo que irme a destruir unos planetas a por cierto Sakura también será tu maestra ya que tienes que aprender el idioma de los dioses adiós" Dijo el zorro cortando la transmisión.

"¡Grrrr ese zorro de 3 colas pagara!" Grito el rubio olvidando que chica aspirante ángel estaba en la habitación "O disculpa no fue mi intención"

"No te preocupes esta bien" Sonrió Sakura causando que el rubio "Ahora después de tu misión regresaremos a tu planeta seguiremos con tu entrenamiento de los 5 sentidos y estudiaremos para que aprendas el lenguajes de los dioses"

"¿En serio debo… aprender ese lenguaje?" Pregunto Naruto quien trataba de no hacer un puchero.

"Por supuesto además de tener un gran poder hay muchos planetas que tienen un guardián que son dioses que tiene poder en ese planeta y si aprendes el lenguaje de los dioses será mas fácil que te comuniques con ellos" Contesto Sakura.

"Bueno esta bien… oye y que opinas de que… estamos comprometidos"

"Para se sincera no estaba segura pero vi tu pasado y por lo que pasaste y creció una gran admiración y de ahí creció un gran amor" Dijo la aspirante ángel mientras que salían corazón de la nada y abrazo al rubio"

"Ya veo" Dijo el rubio mientras que soltaba una sonrisa "Entonces…"

Pero antes que el rubio terminara de hablar aparece Sode No Shirayuki en su forma física y separa a Sakura de su Naruto "¡A ver niñita el es mi Naruto-Kun no el tuyo asi es que aléjate de mi rubio!"

"¡A quien le dices niñita eh! Para que sepas yo tengo 100 años aunque no te culpo ya que tu pareces una anciana." Comento Sakura haciendo que Sode le salieran muchas venas.

"¡Ahora si te la ganaste!" Grito Sode mientras que saca su Zanpaktuo.

"¡Veamos lo que puedes hacer anciana!" Exclamo Sakura mientras que su bastón mágico haciendo que las dos armas chocaran provocando un choque poderoso que destruye las ventanas del cuarto, y siguen peleando mientras que se dicen de insultos.

"Estos…últimos meses… serán… los mas difíciles de mi…. Vida….. Luiquiir me las vas a pagar….." Gruño Naruto evitando de ser golpeado por Sakura y Sode.

Fin del capitulo numero 6.

Ufff listo estaba pensando como escribir este capitulo y si me costo algo de trabajo por eso me tarde en subirlo además estaba viendo sus comentarios y leyendo P.M. sobre las votaciones de que planeta debería ir Naruto en un futuro cercano y las votaciones de Erza y Mirajane.

Y como ustedes votaron pondré a Mirajane en el Harem con Sakura Kinomoto y como explico Luiquiir (mas bien yo XD) Como Naruto es el futuro dios de la destrucción del universo 8 por ser el mas poderoso puede tener un Harem.

Ahora sobre los planetas van a ir así por las votaciones.

1.- One Piece.

2.- Boku no Hero Academia.

3.- Pokemon

4.-RWBY

Ese será el orden de los planetas que visitara nuestro rubio y como algunos ya habrán adivinado Ichigo será uno de los candidatos para el torneo entre e universo luego explico las reglas del torneo.

Ahora decidí poner a Sakura Kinomoto como aspirante ángel y futura esposa de Naruto en el siguiente capitulo pondré sobre lo que paso con su vida anterior y como se volvió aspirante Ángel.

O comenten o mándenme un P.M. sobre la aparición de la familia de Naruto ya que Minato y sus dos hijos van hacer unos antagonistas XD

Por el momento el Harem estará cerrado se quedara como esta mas Sakura y Mirajane.

A y aprovechando el momento les informo que voy a escribir un nuevo Fanfic el sábado que viene lo voy a postear junto con el nuevo capitulo de Aprendiz de Luiquiir, pero el otro sábado pondré el primer capitulo del nuevo fanfic y el domingo pondré el nuevo capitulo de Aprendiz de Luiquiir.

Entonces será así.

Sábados: Capítulos nuevos del nuevo fanfic.

Domingos: Capítulos nuevos del Aprendiz de Luiquiir.

Y espero que les guste el nuevo Fanfic que voy a crear que también será un crossover de Naruto que solo les daré dos pistas ciudad del amor y Catarina.

Bueno chicos hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Llegada a la sociedad parte 4 y historia de Luiquiir y Yuuko

En la sociedad de almas.

"Maldito rey shinigami quien se cree que es" Dijo un rubio enojado quien salía del palacio del rey.

"Calma Naruto-kun se que fue grosero contigo pero deja que Luiquiir se encargue de el ya que una eres el aprendiz de un dios y solo viniste a repórtele a tu maestro" Dijo la aspirante Ángel mientras que abrazaba el brazo del rubio mientras que salían del palacio.

"Cierto mejor volvamos con los capitanes y generales" Dijo Naruto.

"Si volvamos" Sonrió Sakura.

Los dos volaron de regreso a Seireitei y vieron que muchas cosas pasaron cuando se hospedaron por 20 días en el palacio real, vieron que unos intrusos entraron a la sociedad de almas para rescatar a Rukia Kuchiki y causaron un alboroto.

"Al señor Luiquiir no le va a gustar esto" Dijo el rubio.

"¿No creas que debemos ayudar?" Pregunto Sakura.

"No Gotein 13 debe solucionar su problema nosotros estamos para reportarle al señor Luiquiir y inspeccionar" Contesto el rubio.

"Bueno esta bien que tal si vamos a tu cuarto y nos quedamos abrazados" Sugirió la aspirante ángel dejando al rubio sonrojado.

"Esta bien… me parece bien." Dijo el rubio.

Pero antes de ir al cuarto sintieron una energía espiritual bastante potente que venia de al norte de Seireitei donde es el área de ejecución de Rukia al llegar los dos al lugar vieron al capitán Byakuya peleando contra un sujeto de 1.75cm, pelo naranja, traje de shinigami con una vendas.

"Vaya con que tu eres Ichigo Kurosaki" Dijo el rubio llamando la atención del capitán de la 6 división y del sustituto shinigami.

"Naruto-San" Susurro Byakuya.

"¿Y tu quien demonios eres?" Pregunto Ichigo.

"Mas vale que tengas respeto por este sujeto Kurosaki el es mas fuerte que cualquier ser en la sociedad de almas puede acabar contigo en menos de segundos" Dijo el capitán de la división 6.

"Si claro no me digas bromas malas no siento nada de presión spiritual en el" Comento Ichigo.

"Ooooo algo confiando… capitán Byakuya retírese por favor quiero ver el nivel de poder de este chico" Ordeno el rubio mientras que sacaba su zanpkatuo.

"¿Vas a usar nada mas tu zanpkatuo querido?" Pregunto la aspirante a Angel quien el rubio movió la cabeza diciendo que si.

"Entendido Naruto-San" Dijo el Byakuya mientras que se retiraba.

"Oye quería pelear contra Byakuya no contra ti" Reclamo el sustituto shinigami.

"O y que tal si te ofrezco esto si logras hacerme una herida profunda con tu Zanpkatuo hare que perdonen a Rukia y tus amigos por sus crímenes pero si fallas bueno te costara la vida." Propuso el rubio.

"Bien pero no me culpes si sales lastimado" Dijo Ichigo mientras que liberaba una gran cantidad energía espiritual de color azul y apuntando su zanpaktuo hacia el rubio "Bankai"

Cuando dijo esas palabras toda su energía espiritual causo relámpagos y un gran tornados de arena haciendo que los 3 no se vieran hasta que termino el tornado Naruto y Sakura vieron que Ichigo cambio su aspecto (igual que el anime)

"Tensa Zangetsu" Dijo Ichigo.

"Tu energía espiritual subió bastante y tu aspecto cambio pero lo que me intriga es tu zanpaktuo de algo enorme cambio a una katana" Dijo el rubio pero vio como Ichigo apareció enfrente de el apuntando su Bankai al cuello.

"Mmmm eres algo rápido"

Ichigo se sorprendió y retrocedió 'Como es posible que me viera fue bastante rápido'

"Bueno empecemos Sakura querida nos dejas a solas"

"Claro Naruto-Kun iré a probar unos manjares por el distrito de ventas" Dijo Sakura mientras que se subió en su bastón clow y salió alas y se fue del lugar.

"Bueno empecemos el duelo"

Ichigo sin perder tiempo empezó a usar el shumpo y soltaba ataques rápido al rubio quien los bloqueaba con un solo dedo como si no fuera nada, el shinigami sustituto empezaba a estresarse que empezó a ir mas rápido pero no funcionaba ya que era el mismo resultado.

"Tengo que admitir que eres mucho mas fuerte que todos los tenientes y algunos capitanes de Gotei 13… Pero veamos como te ira cuando use mi zanpakatuo.." Dijo el rubio quien desenfunda su zanpaktuo "Sode no Shirayuki"

Cuando el rubio dijo el nombre se su Zanpaktuo libero 10 veces mayor de la energía espiritual del shinigami sustituto haciendo que empezara a sudar del miedo y se revelo el zanpaktuo del rubio (la forma es igual que el del anime)

"Y como tu revelaste tu Bankai hare lo mismo" Naruto suspiro "Bankai"

Una gran energía de color blanco haciendo que todo se vuelva hielo y el cielo se oscurece de negro y el campo se volvió de nieve y las rocas se volvieron pequeños Icebergs la transformación del rubio tiene el pelo blanco, armadura medieval de color blanco y bufanda blanca larga en su cuello, una flor de hielo en medio de la armadura, usa una corona de hielo y el sable de la katana se volvió de hielo.

"Hakka no Togame" Dijo el rubio.

Ichigo esta pálido del miedo no sabia que debería hacer subestimo bastante a Naruto y ahora va tener que pagar las consecuencias.

'Maldita sea no se que hacer… lo que tengo que hacer es pelear para salvar a Rukia y mis amigos' Pensó Ichigo mientras que se lanzo al ataque pero empezaba congelarse sus piernas se estaban cubriendo de hielo e igual sus brazos poco a poco y se dio cuenta, que cada vez se acercaba al rubio se iba congelando.

"Si yo fuera tu me alejaría ya que mi cuerpo esta en temperatura de cero absoluto" Sugirió el rubio.

Pero Ichigo no le importo se acercaba mas y mas al rubio sintiendo que el hielo que congelo sus piernas iba avanzando hasta llegar a su cintura haciendo que se quedara unos 5cm del rubio, alzo su bankai para atacar al rubio pero era demasiado tarde ya que quedo como una gran estatua de hielo.

"Que lastima… pero admito que tienes una gran determinación para salvar a tus seres queridos" Dijo Naruto mientras que se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar pero empieza a sentir una energía perversa en el cuerpo de Ichigo que empieza a romperse el hielo y libera al peli naranja y una mascara blanca se empieza a formar en su cara.

"Je Ichigo ya se te olvido no puedes morir hasta que nos volvamos a ver… ya que ¡YO SERE QUIEN TE MATE!" Grito Hollow Ichigo quien empieza atacar al rubio quien bloque sus ataques fácilmente.

"Increíble en ese estado tuyo solo te afecta un poco el cero absoluto que produce mi cuerpo dime ¿Quién eres?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Digamos que soy tu… ¡PEOR PESADILLA!" Grito el Hollow Ichigo.

"Pfft por favor" susurro el rubio algo molesto quien agarro al Hollow con su mano izquierda quien iba a una gran velocidad sorprendiendo al Hollow y con la empuñadura de su Bankai, Naruto le pega a la cara a la mascara causando que se rompa y aleja a Ichigo de el ya que regreso a la normalidad.

"Lo siento…" Dijo el sustituo Shinigami quien poco a poco se levantaba "A veces me pasa eso."

"Ya veo… tienes otro ser… debes estar agradecido con ese ser tuyo ya que te salvo de ser una estatua de hielo decorativa" Comento el rubio "Ahora vamos muchacho sigue atacando a ver si logras al menos darme un rasguño.

Mientras tanto en el planeta de Liquiir.

En el castillo del dios de la destrucción estaba en el comedor principal sentado esperando a su invitada, para hablar con ella ya que hay algunas cosas que tenia que resolver.

"¿Korn ya casi llega nuestra invitada?" Pregunto el dios.

"Si señor Liquiir de echo ya viene llegando al pasillo" Respondió el Ángel.

"Perfecto atenderé a nuestra invitada, mientras tanto Korn ve preparando algo de comer… Aunque al parecer nuestra invitada trajo alguien"

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y Luiquiir vio a dos personas una mujer 1.80cm, piel pálida, con el pelo negro largo, ojos rojos que parecían de color rubí y su vestuario era un Kimono y tenia una pipa larga y elegante que estaba fumando y la otra persona parecía un chico con traje escolar, con lentes y era alto.

Esta persona es Yuuko Ichihara una de las brujas mas poderosas del universo 8 y su ayudante Watanuki.

"Bienvenida a mi planeta querida Yuuko" Dijo Luiquiir dándole una sonrisa mientras que se levanto y le ofreció la silla a Yuuko "Por favor siéntese"

"Usted siempre es muy amable conmigo señor Luiquiir" Comento la bruja quien se sentó y le soltó una sonrisa al dios "O debería decir Zorrito-kun"

El dios gruño un poco mientras que regresaba a su asiento "Tch sabes que no me gusta que me digas de esa forma verdad"

"O vamos yo se que te encanta" Respondió Yuuko.

"Lo que digas… ¿oye y quien es ese niño que trajiste a mi planeta?" Pregunto el dios viendo a Watanuki con una mirada intimidante causando que el ayudante de la bruja casi se hiciera en los pantalones.

"O el" Dijo Yuuko "Trabaja para mi en la tienda como mi cocinero y limpieza" Contesto la bruja.

"Ya veo… oye tu niño"

"Dígame…mi señor" Dijo Watanuki

"Ve a la concina donde esta mi sirviente Korn y ayúdalo a cocinar" Contesto el dios haciendo que Watanuki saliera corriendo a la cocina.

"Y no olvides traer mas Sake" Dijo Yuuko.

"Si no olvides el sake" Dijo Mokona quien salió de la nada "A señor Luiquiir tiempo sin verlo como a estado"

"Tiempo sin verte Mokona ahora muere" Dijo el zorro mientras que le arrojaba pequeñas bolas de ki de la punta de sus dedos mientras que Mokona los estaba esquivando "Creas que olvide que tomaste todo mi whisky la ultima vez que viniste a mi planeta"

"¡LO SIENTO SEÑOR LUIQUIIR!" Grito Mokona tratando de no ser golpeado por las pequeñas bolas de Ki.

5 minutos después

"Mph espero que hayas aprendido la lección bola de pelos" Dijo el dios.

Podemos encontrar a Mokona tirado en el suelo donde a su alrededor están pequeños cráteres que el dios hizo tratando de darle a Mokona, después del pequeño espectaculo

de fuego 'artificiales' el dios y la bruja podían empezar con su charlar.

"Y dime querida Yuuko ¿Acaso ese chico quien trajiste esta relacionado con la princesa Sakura Li?" Pregunto Luiquiir.

"Así es pero como usted lo sabe la princesa Sakura Li falleció hace tiempo ya" Contesto la bruja mientas que fumaba su pipa.

"Ya veo… que tristeza la verdad era una buena chica y dime ese tal Wei Fong Reed sigue vivo por que si es así voy a ir a destruirlo siempre decía que era mas fuerte que yo lo voy a destruir"

"No se como decirte esto zorrito-kun pero el ya murió fue asesinado por un sujeto llamado Kurogane" Comento Yuuko.

"Maldición…. A eso me recuerda te tengo que castigar a ti por jugar con el tiempo ya que esta prohibido" Dijo el dios con una sonrisa perversa causando que la bruja se pusiera nerviosa.

"Por favor Zorrito-Kun… puedes pasar esto por alto.. por mi" Tartamudeo Yuuko mientras que se levanto de su silla y se sentó en las rodillas de Luiquiir quien movió los ojos sabiendo que la bruja quería zafarse del problema.

"Bien" Suspiro el zorro de 3 colas "Pero me lo tienes que recompensar de alguna manera"

"Oooo zorrito-kun no sabia que te gustaba" Dijo Yuuko mientras su mano acaricia la oreja.

"Oye no hagas eso"

"¿Porque no? Se que te encanta" Susurro la bruja al oído del dios haciendo que se sonrojara "O acaso el ser mas poderoso del universo se esta sonrojando"

"No y ya no empujes tu suerte"

"No eres divertido Luiquiir antes nos divertíamos molestando a Clow y tomar bastante sake" Murmuro la bruja quien cruzo los brazos y hizo un pequeño berrinche.

"Esos días acabaron cuando me volví dios de la destrucción y tu la bruja mas poderosa de este universo y cuando… escogiste a Clow en vez de a mi" Dijo Luiquiir mientras que hace un lado a Yuko y se levanta para ver por la gran ventana de su comedor viendo planetas y estrellas.

Así es Luiquiir estaba enamorado de Yuuko cuando eran aspirantes pero la bruja escogió a Clow encima del dios y eso hizo que se le rompiera el corazón, causando que Luiquiir se vulva mas distante de la bruja y de cualquier ser vivo solo veía al Kaioshin y Korn.

Aunque a veces y cuando digo a veces cada 10 años el dios veía a la bruja para regañarla por usar hechizos de tiempo pero al parecer el mago Clow falleció y la bruja se puso en una depresión por perder a su amado y Luiquiir se sintió mal por su Yuuko y decidió nada mas regañarla pero la bruja trataba de recuperar a ese ser que una vez sintió algo por ella.

"Entonces Yuuko se que viniste para tu regaño pero conociéndote ¿Para que viniste Yuuko?" Pregunto el zorro de 3 colas.

La bruja se levanta y se dirige a donde estaba el dios y la abraza de atrás "Quería preguntarte si los rumores son ciertos" Respondió Yuuko.

"Tendrás que ser mas especifica"

"Sobre que elegiste a un aprendiz y sucesor"

"O eso… no te voy a mentir querida Yuuko pero esos rumores son ciertos"

"Ya veo" Dijo la bruja "Y dime zorrito-kun ¿Quién es tu sucesor?"

Luiquiir se voltea estando frente de Yuuko y delicadamente hace aun lado a Yuuko y va a la mesa del comedor y pone un holograma enseñando aun Naruto de 19 años dejando sorprendida a la bruja.

"Vaya Luiquiir tu sucesor es muy apuesto y puedo ver que tiene un gran poder dentro" Comento Yuuko.

"Si es lo que me han dicho los demás dioses de la destrucción me comentaron" Dijo el dios.

"¿Pero porque el?"

"Lo quieres saber de acuerdo tengo un holograma con sus recuerdos y su entrenamiento cuando estuvo conmigo veamos lo mientras que comemos ya que Korn y su asistente terminaron la comida" Sugirió el dios mientras que el ángel y Watanuki traían un gran banquete.

"De acuerdo sentémonos" Dijo la bruja mientras que el dios y ella se sentaron.

Durante la comida pasaron la historia del rubio donde todos la podían ver el pasado del rubio cuando nació y era un infante como los aldeanos perseguían al rubio para golpearlo y en unas ocasiones lo apuñalaban y como fue echado del orfanato donde vivo en la calle por 1 años.

Hasta que el Hokage se entero y le dio un departamento pero los abusos seguían en los años en la academia como era la burla de todos sus compañeros y sus maestros lo reprobaban apropósito, cuando se volvió un ninja y estuvo en un equipo que su sensei prefería al emo que sus dos alumnos, las misiones que llevo pero fue dejado aun lado todas sus aventuras que tenia hasta que llego el día del exilio por cumplir su misión, luego fue al continente de los magos donde el abuso aun no acababa y se fue el rubio del lugar para no sufrir mas y como peleo contra el dragón y fue herido en batalla pero rescatado por Luiquiir y Korn quien lo ayudo en su entrenamiento de Ki divino, chacra y magia.

Yuuko estaba soltando una lagrimas por ver el pasado de Naruto pero vio que el rubio fácilmente se pudo volver un villano pero el rubio decidió olvidar todo y sonreír eso hizo feliz a la bruja y vio, porque Luiquiir escogió al rubio como su sucesor. Pero estaba furiosa por todo lo que le hicieron a Naruto y que bueno que la bruja no estaba en ese planeta ya que hubiera destruido a todos los habitante de la aldea y el gremio, Watanuki tenia la misma reacción y pensamiento de Yuuko.

"Y ya sabrás porque lo escogí como sucesor"

"Si ya puedo ver" Respondió Yuuko secándose las lagrimas "Pero algo que me llamo la atención fue el dragón con quien se enfrento"

"A ese insecto" Dijo Luiquiir "Veras su nombre es Acnologia solía ser un humano pero hubo una guerra entre dragones y humanos, los dragones que estaban a favor que los humanos debían vivir con ellos les empezaron a enseñar su magia llamada Dragonslayer y Bahamut el rey de los dragones le enseño su magia a Acnologia y por usar mucha magia de dragonslayer el humano se volvió un dragón destruyendo a todos los dragones y imperios"

Yuuko se quedo sorprendida y eso es muy raro de ver por los años que a estado viva ver a una persona convertirse en un dragón "¡Y si sabias de esto Luiquiir porque no fuiste a destruirlo o llevar a Clow para que acabara con ese monstruo!" Grito Yuuko.

"En primer lugar no sabia sobre ese planeta ya que fui a destruir a mucha gente por jugar con el tiempo" Contesto Luiquiir viendo a la bruja quien se empezó a calmar por la respuesta del dios "Y segunda si hubiera llevado a Clow no hubiera sido rival para Acnologia"

"O y porque lo dices dudas aun de mi difunto amado" Dijo la bruja con un tono furioso por pensar que Luiquiir aun sigue celoso de Clow.

"Eh no… la cosa es que Acnologia es el dragonslayer de la magia en otras palabras es inmune a todo tipo de magia y si hubiera ido Clow y atacado a Acnologia con sus hechizos mas poderosos hubieran sido un aperitivo para ese dragón"

Con lo que dijo el dios sorprendió a la bruja y Watanuki un ser que era inmune a la magia y lo hacia mas fuerte sonaba imposible y ridículo.

"Bueno ya te dije lo que querías escuchar quieres algo mas" Dijo el dios.

"Si sobre Sakura Kinomoto se volvió una aspirante a Ángel como sucedió eso y porque dices que tiene mas de 100 años"

"A si esa historia es interesante pero será para otro día ya que te dije sobre mi sucesor"

Flash back hace 10 años.

Sakura lo perdió todo sus amigos, su familia y su amado Sayaoran quien ella le devolvió sus sentimientos pero demasiado tarde y todo por culpa de la carta sellada quien le arrebato todo lo que amaba para recuperar a sus 'amigos' las cartas Clow, al final la carta sellada fue vencida pero aun costo grande.

"Ahora… que hare" Dijo Sakura quien esta tirada al suelo mientras que lloraba.

"Yo tengo la respuesta"

"Quien dijo eso" Pregunto Sakura.

De la sombra sale una figura de 1.70m, con piel azul, una aurora en la cabeza y pelo blanco, con un traje verde con un triangulo naranja y un cinturón que dice 'superior'

Este era el gran sacerdote el 5 ser mas poderoso de todos los 12 universos.

"Lo dije yo el gran sacerdote de los 12 universos y viene aquí para ofrecerte una nueva oportunidad en tu vida" Contesto el 5 ser mas poderoso de los 12 universos.

"No quiero sonar grosera pero… ¿que eres tu?" Pregunto la guardiana de la cartas Clow.

"Yo soy un ángel" Contesto el gran sacerdote "Y vi junto con el rey de todo el sacrificio que hiciste para acabar con ese ser y por esa razón queremos darte una segunda oportunidad como un Ángel"

"No.. no se que decir"

"Ven conmigo para que empieces una nueva vida"

El sacerdote extendió su mano para ofrecerle ayuda a Sakura quien tomo la mano del gran sacerdote y fueron transportados al planeta de los Angeles.

"Bienvenida a nuestro planeta aquí serás entrenada para ser un Ángel"

Fin del flashback

"Y para no ser el cuento largo Sakura entreno por mas de 100 años conservando su juventud junto con Vados y Cuz todo lo que tiene que saber sobre ser un Ángel pero su entrenamiento concluirá cuando entrene a mi sucesor quien también vio el pasado del rubio y se enamoro de el y insistió en ser su maestra en los 5 sentidos, asistente y futura esposa, algo que el supremo sacerdote y el rey de todo aprobaron" Explico Luiquiir.

"Me alegro por Sakura y se que hará muy feliz a Naruto" Comento Yuuko.

"Esperemos que si Yuuko esperemos que si"

De regreso en la pelea de Naruto y Ichigo.

Podemos ver aun Ichigo sangrando y agotado mientras que Naruto sigue viendo con intriga al sustituto Shinigami.

"Bueno no se que decir… que tal esto lázame tu mayor ataque si logras que me mueva de mi lugar." Sugirió el aprendiz de Luiquiir.

"¡Esta bien atacare con todo lo que tengo no importa si pierdo toda mi sangre o rompa mis huesos hare lo posible para salvar a mis seres queridos!" Grito Ichigo.

"Ese es el espíritu Ichigo Kurosaki atácame con todo tu poder" Dijo el rubio 'Este chico… me recuerda a mi… creo que encontré el prime candidato para el torneo de los dos universos.' Pensó el rubio.

Fin del capitulo numero 7.

Listo acabe el capitulo numero 7 y como siempre chicos gracias por leer mi Fanfic les estoy muy agradecidos.

Pues Naruto después de su entrenamiento básico con Sode no Shirayuki le pidió empezar con el dominio del Bankai quien acepto y le tomo 5 horas. Solo para explicar en el siguiente capitulo pondré un pequeño flashback del dominio del Bankai.

Ahora chicos no es por ser mala onda pero ya le dije que cerré el Harem con chicas que ya están que incluí nada mas a Mirajane y Sakura Kinomoto abriré el Harem cuando Naruto visite el mundo de One Piece.

Los poderes de Naruto es su dominio del KI, KI Divino, Chacra, Magia y su Zanpaktuo.

Los poderes de Sakura Kinomoto son el dominio del KI Divino los 5 sentidos y sus cartas Clow.

Esta es la lista de planetas que Naruto ira por orden después de visitar el mundo de Bleach ira.

1.- One piece (Que será el siguiente planeta que visite)

2.- Boku no Hero Academia (Sera el segundo planeta que visitara)

3.- Pokemon (El tercer planeta que visitara)

4.- RWBY (El cuarto planeta que visitara)

Ese es el orden de los mundos que Naruto va a visitar por ordenes de su maestro Luiquiir.

Ahora cual quieren que sea el 5 planeta que visite Naruto.

Y como ven Ichigo será reclutado por Naruto para el torneo entre el univers ya tengo la lista de los peleadores del universo 5.

A y vieron la historia de Luiquiir y Yuuko ya que será LuiquiirxYuuko.

Y perdón si subí el capitulo hoy y por cierto cambie de opinión los sábados serán para nuevos capítulos de Aprendiz de Luiquiir y los domingos algunas veces serán para los nuevos capítulos del nuevo fanfic que subiré el siguiente Domingo.

Bueno chicos me despidos hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Adiós a la sociedad de regreso a casa y que empiece los juegos.

"¡Getsuga Tenshou!" Grito Ichigo liberando su ataque mas poderos al rubio quien esta parado para ver si el ataque el sustituto shinigami haría efecto.

Cuando el Getsuga Tenshou le pega a su objetivo provoca un poderoso choque causando mucho humo, Ichigo cae en rodillas ya que a estado exhausto con sus heridas que fueron provocadas por Naruto.

'Espero a verle dado' Pensó el peli naranja.

Cuando el humo se dispersa vemos al rubio que se movió unos 2cm del lugar que estaba pero no tenia ninguna herida en su cuerpo el rubio tenia la misma expresión de admiración por la determinación de Ichigo.

'Que…. Que es …. El ….' Fue lo que pensó Ichigo quien aun estaba sangrando pero temblaba de miedo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki lograste moverme al menos 2cm… tu determinación me recuerda a mi cuando era mas joven… por esa razón Rukia y tus amigos no serán castigados" Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a Ichigo.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto el sustituto Shinigami quien estaba dudando un poco.

"Si en serio yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas ahora"

Naruto desactiva su Bankai y vuelve a su estado original haciendo que todo el ambiente vuelve a la normalidad y se acerca al sustituto shinigami, alza su brazo derecho con su palma abierta apuntando a Ichigo, usa su sello de sol que tiene y en menos de 15 segundos curo al peli naranja dejándolo como nuevo.

"Use un poco de mi energía para curarte ya que la vas a necesitar" Dijo el rubio dejando confundido a Ichigo 'Sakura me oyes' Se comunico telepáticamente con Sakura.

En el mercado de la sociedad de almas.

'Si Naruto-Kun te estoy escuchando' Contesto la aspirante Angel mientras que veía la ropa que vendían en la sociedad de almas, había ropas que Sakura iba a comprar para su Naruto '¿Qué pasa?'

'Ya es la hora' Contesto Naruto.

Sakura sonríe y usa su bastón clow para tele transportar al rubio y peli naranja al lugar donde se encontraban Ruikia, Renji y Aizen.

"A Naruto-Sama que bueno que llega este traidor esta con la prisionera Rukia" Dijo Aizen quien estaba agarrando a Rukia del cuello provocando que Ichigo se enfureciera.

"Maldito" Dijo Ichigo quien lo iba atacar a Aizen pero el rubio detiene al sustituto Shinigami "No Ichigo el esta aun muy fuera de tu liga incluso en tu Bankai no eres rival para el" Comento Naruto.

Ichigo iba a protestar pero pensó lo que Naruto le dijo y recordó su pelea que tuvo con el rubio y se tranquilizo.

"Bien ahora Aizen ¿Por qué me mientes?" El aprendiz de Luiquiir le pregunto a Aizen.

"De que habla Naruto-Sama"

Naruto no contesto se acerco donde estaba Aizen y se pone enfrente de el y sin que nadie lo esperaba el rubio le suelta un puñetazo con su mano derecha mandando a Aizen unos 10 cm soltando a Rukia y el rubio la agarro.

"Odio a los mentirosos ¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar de tu plan de perfeccionar el Hogyoku?" Pregunto con sarcasmo el rubio.

Aizen se sorprendió por lo que dijo Naruto pero se empezó a tranquilizar mientas se soba la mejilla donde el rubio lo golpeo "Veo que descubriste mi plan Naruto-San pero tu no me vas a detener para cumplir mi objetivo" Dijo ahora el traidor quien se quita los lentes y se peina para atrás (igual que el anime)

"Ahora tendré que eliminarte"

"¿Tu eliminarme a mi? Pffft si claro y que te hace pensar que tienes el poder para hacerlo" Pregunto el rubio con sarcasmo.

"Muy fácil aun eres un aprendiz no tienes el poder de un dios de la destrucción" Respondió Aizen.

Cuando Ichigo escucho lo que dijo el traidor se sorprendió sobre la existencia del dios de la destrucción y mas cuando el rubio quien lo derroto era aprendiz de uno.

"Y creas que por ser un aprendiz no pueda romperte los huesos bien tu te lo buscaste" Dijo el rubio.

Naruto apareció enfrente de Aizen y levanto su brazo derecho con su palma abierta 'Kurama necesito que me ayudes si empiezo agotarme ya que usare la técnica que me enseño Luiquiir'

'Espera vas a usar eso… Bien usare mi chacra para canalizarlo en tu cuerpo para que no te agotes' Dijo Kurama mientras que se siente en posición flor de loto y empieza a hacer su trabajo.

'¿Kurama-san que es lo que Naruto-Kun planea usar?' Pregunto Sode quien esta viendo al gran zorro de nueve colas meditando.

'Es la técnica máxima de todo el universo pero como Naruto solo es un aprendiz le cuesta trabajo y tiene que estar concentrado o no se completara y hace que Naruto pierda mucho de su Ki divino' Contesto el zorro sorprendiendo a la Zanpaktuo.

Afuera de la mente del Rubio.

"Que planeas hacer niño" Dijo un molesto Aizen.

"Hakai" Contesto el rubio dejando sorprendido al traidor porque ya sabia que técnica se refería.

El cuerpo de Aizen empieza a hacerse cenizas lentamente mientras que gritaba de dolor el proceso era lento ya que Naruto aun no era el dios destructor le cuesta trabajo y el 75% de su Ki divino por usar esta técnica.

"Grrr ya muerte" Gruño el rubio quien sostiene su brazo derecho con el izquierdo ya que se empezaba a cansar.

'No dejare que este maldito arruine mis planes… lo bueno es que tengo una contingencia' Pensó el traidor.

De la nada aparece Gin y usa su Zanpaktuo para atacar a Rukia causando que el rubio perdiera su concentración y salvara a Rukia de ser atacada por el cómplice de Aizen, pero a causa de esto la técnica de Naruto se cancela y el traidor recupera la parte de su cuerpo que fue destruido por el Haki del rubio.

"Llegas tarde Gin por unos segundos mas hubiera dejado de existir" Regaño Aizen a Gin.

"Lo siento señor Aizen hubo unos pequeños problemas" Contesto Gin.

"Mph no importa ya que ese mocoso esta debilitado podre acabar con el" Dijo el traidor quien se estaba acercando al rubio quien estaba cargando a Rukia pero se encontraba exausto por usar todo el 75% de su Ki Divino

"Este es tu fin un niño que iba ser el nuevo dios destructor no me hagas reír" Sonrió Aizen quien levanta su Zanpaktuo listo para acabar con Naruto.

Pero antes que Aizen ejecutara al rubio fue detenido por bastonazo que recivio en la cara mandando al traidor a 20cm de distancia.

"Maldito infeliz vuelve atacar a mi Naruto-Kun tan cobardemente y yo te hare pedazos" Dijo una furiosa Sakura quien estaba viendo a Aizen con furia e iba atacar a Sakura pero se detuvo ya que llegaron el resto de los capitanes y tenientes junto con unos invitados que estaban listos para atacar al traidor.

"Tch.. maldición" Susurro Aizen quien se levanto y Gin junto con Tousen que llego al instante "Pero no importa lo que ahora importa ya tengo el Hogyoku es… hora de irnos"

El suelo empieza a temblar y el cielo se abre donde aparecen menos grandes y los 3 traidores son levitados para ir al hueco mundo.

"Malditos los detendré" Dijo Iba quien estaba apunto de atacar.

"Detente" Ordeno Yamamoto "La luz que brilla se llama negación y si haces algo no servirá de nada"

"Nos volveremos a ver Shinigamis y cuando ese día llegue acabare con sus vidas, especialmente a ti Naruto y yo me sentare en el trono del cielo." Dijo Aizen.

Y con eso último el portal de hueco mundo se cerro dejando a todos sorprendidos a excepción de Naruto y Sakura quien aun se estaba recuperando y la aspirante ángel usa su bastón Clow para curarlo.

"Tch… maldito Aizen…" Murmuro Naruto quien se recupero gracias a Sakura "Sakura much…"

Antes que el rubio terminara de hablar fue interrumpido por cachetada departe de Sakura dejando a todos los presente muy sorprendidos, el rubio se sorprendió por la acción de su prometida.

"Saku…."

"¡ERES UN IDIOTA SABES QUE USAR ESA TECNICA HACE QUE GASTES BASTANTE DE TU ENERGIA ERES UN IDIOTA SI TE HUBIERAS MUERTO NO SABRIA QUE HACER!" Grito Sakura mientras que abrazaba a su amado rubio y el regreso el abrazo.

"Lo siento.. no volveré a preocuparte… usare prometo usar esa técnica cuando no tengo otro recurso" Comento el rubio mientras que seguía abrazando a su querida Ángel.

"Mas te vale"

Los presentes se les hicieron muy tierno ver esta escena incluso el general Yamamoto aunque una capitana y algunas tenientes veían a Sakura con furia por abrazar al rubio.

"Bueno ya que esto concluyo hay que ayudar los heridos" Ordeno Yamamoto a los capitanes quienes van inmediato.

Han pasado 3 días desde la traición de Aizen y las cosas estaban poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad los heridos estaban dándoles tratamiento, el resto de los shinigamis tomaban turnos extras para proteger la sociedad de almas ya que habían muchos Hollows quienes trataban de atacar a los civiles.

Byakuya le dijo a Rukia la verdad sobre su hermana y la razón que fue adoptada y que se arrepiente de protegerla y protestar con su ejecución y desde ahora la protegerá haciendo feliz a Rukia.

Pero hoy Ichigo y sus amigos iban a regresar al mundo de los vivos quien el capitán de la 13 división los estaba escoltando.

"Y usa este medallón" Dijo Utikate dándole el medallón a Ichigo "Esto te servirá cuando abandones tu cuerpo y puedas usar tus poderes de shinigami"

"Muchas gracias"

Ichigo recibió el medallón y estaba apunto de entrar al portal junto con sus amigo a entrar al portal.

"Un momento Ichigo Kurosaki" Dijo el rubio llamando la atención a shinigami sustituto y al grupo de sus amigos.

"O eres tu" Dijo el peli naranja "¿Que quieres?"

"A ti Ichigo Kurosaki" Contesto el rubio haciendo que sus amigos se pongan enfrente de el.

"Tranquilos no vengo a pelear o llevármelo" Dijo el rubio tranquilizando un poco al grupo "Veras Ichigo dentro de 6 meses celestiales que son 5 años en tu mundo vendré por ti para el gran torneo que mi maestro organizo el me pidió buscar a 4 candidatos ya que seremos 5 incluyéndome y tu serás la primer persona que escoja para el torneo."

Con esta información a excepción de Naruto y Sakura los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos.

"A y toma" Naruto le entrega un botón naranja "Si alguna vez estas en un grave peligro apreta este botón y estaré ahí en segundos"

"Gracias"

"No hay de que sigue entrenando Ichigo Kurosaki se que serás alguien bastante fuerte en el futuro."

Ichigo sonríe y se da la vuelta junto con sus amigos para irse al portal donde esta el mundo de lo vivos.

"Capitán Utikate" Dijo el rubio.

"Si naruto-san"

"Avisa al general Yamamoto que reuna a los capitanes y nos veremos en la sala principal" Ordeno el rubio.

"Si Naruto-San a la orden" Dijo el capitán de la 13 división.

1 hora después.

Los capitanes y tenientes estaba reunidos en la sala principal junto con el rubio.

"Los quería ver para decirles sobre que Luiquiir esta muy contento con ustedes por la fuerza de sus 11 tenientes, 2 tienen 6 meses para mejorar ya que volveré a evaluar" Dijo el rubio haciendo que Omaeda se enojara y Momo viera al rubio con odio.

"Y le quiero entregar esto a la capitana Sui-Feng y la teniente Rangiku" Naruto va y les entrega los botones rojos "Si alguna vez me necesitan usen estos botones y estaré en segundos para ayudarlas"

"Pero solo es cuando se encuentren en peligro y no para otras 'cosas'" Dijo la aspirante Ángel viendo a la capitana y teniente con una mirada fría.

"Y la otra cosa es que me voy a ir ya que mi reporte de 3 meses a concluido"

"Entendió Naruto-san los esperaremos sabes que aquí siempre serás bienvenidos" Comento el general.

"Muchas gracias… pero antes de irme"

Naruto van donde están Sui-feng, Rangiku y a cada una le suelta un beso apasionado sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a la capitana y teniente dejándolas súper rojas.

"Nos vemos" Dijo el rubio mientras que guiño.

Sakura un poco enojada agarra al rubio del hombro y usa su bastón para irse del planeta.

En el espacio.

"Vamos Sakura no sigas enojada conmigo" Dijo el rubio quien estaba agarrando en el hombro a Sakura ya que estaban viajando por el espacio.

"Mph" La aspirante a Ángel seguía ignorándolo.

"Si te preparo un Omuirce (tortilla de arroz frito) Me perdonarías"

Sakura voltea haciendo que se detengan y ve al rubio.

"Esta bien pero quiero mi beso" Dijo Sakura.

El rubio sonríe y alza a su prometida y le suelta un romántico beso haciendo que la aspirante Ángel se sonrojara y devolviera el beso, estuvieron así por mas de 10 minutos ya que el beso no era de deseo o lujuria era un beso tierno y dulce.

"Entonces ya no estas enojada"

"No pero aun quiero mi Omurice y tengamos una cita" Dijo Sakura mientras que recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido.

"Si" Contesto Naruto.

Sakura sonrió y volvió a usar su bastón para viajar al planeta pasan 27 minutos y llegan al planeta donde la aspirante ángel se tele transportan enfrente del gremio de Fairy Tail.

"Ooo este gremio tuyo es bastante grande"

"Si gane una pelea y lo construimos haciéndolo el castillo mas grande de Ishgar o hasta Alvarez" Comento el rubio.

El aprendiz de Luiquiir y la aspirante a Ángel se agarraron las manos y entraron al gremio que al parecer habían nuevo miembros.

"¡Eh vuelto!" Grito Naruto.

Todos los miembros del gremio a excepción de Jet y Droy ya que están viendo al rubio con odio, estaban contentos que su mago mas poderoso haya regresado y justo a tiempo para los juegos mágicos que empezaron a gritar de alegría.

"Naruto es bueno que hayas regresado" Dijo el maestro Macao "¿O y quien es tu amiga?"

"Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto es mi maestra y prometida" Contesto el rubio.

Todo el gremio estaba en un completo silencio ya que el rubio se fue por 4 meses y cuando regreso con una acompañante que resulta ser su prometida.

"¡Esto es una buena broma!" Grito Jet mientras que se reía.

"¡Si como un perdedor como tu puede tener de prometida a una de las chicas mas ardientes del mundo!" Droy apoyo a su amigo quien estaba riéndose con la boca llena de comida dando algunos miembros asco por la acción.

El rubio se le estaba acabando la paciencia con estos dos idiotas al principio no le importaba pero le empezó a cansar Naruto esperaba una buena excusa para romperle los huesos a Jet y Droy.

"Y dime nena que tal si vienes con nosotros y te enseñamos que es un verdadero hombre" Dijo Droy quien agarro a Sakura tratando de besarla.

"Je yo también te enseñare" Dijo Jet.

"Ahora si se la ganaron" Susurro el rubio quien trono sus nudillos y agarra a los dos idiotas del cuello y los empezó a estrangular haciendo que perdieran poco a poco el aire.

Los miembros del gremio se sorprendieron por la acción del rubio pero entendieron porque lo hacia ya que en la ausencia del rubio los dos idiotas trataban de manchar su nombre pero siempre recibían una paliza por los miembros del gremio por decir tonterías.

Naruto azoto a Jet y Droy al suelo causando un gran hoyo dejando a los idiotas dejándolos con los huesos rotos.

"Miren grandísimos idiotas a mi me vale que digan cosas a mis espaldas pero si vuelven a ver, tocar o hablar con Sakura la próxima vez los borrare de la existencia." Amenazo el rubio a los dos idiotas.

"Maldito…." Murmuro Droy.

"Maestro…. Debe expulsar a Naruto… mire como nos dejo" Dijo un dolorido Jet.

Macao se acerca donde están los dos idiotas "No estoy de acuerdo con Naruto yo también estoy arto de sus estupideces y esta vez se pasaron eh decidido que en este momento ustedes dos son expulsados del gremio váyanse y no los quiero volver a ver" Dijo el 4 maestro.

"Pero…"

"Ya escucharon al maestro largo" Dijo Nab quien uso su magia para sacar a la basura del gremio pero los ciudadanos se enteraron de lo que paso y echaron a patadas a los dos idiotas de Magnolia.

De regreso al gremio.

"Macao me disculpo por mi acción" Dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia.

"Descuida Naruto tu no tuviste la culpa la tuvieron esos dos" Dijo el 4 maestro de Fairy Tail "Ahora los juegos mágicos se acercan ¿Qué debemos hacer?"

"Bueno tengo un plan pero antes puedes darle su sello a mi querida Sakura si no es mucha molestia" Pregunto Naruto.

"A si claro perdón dime señorita Sakura donde quiere su sello."

"En mi hombro derecho de color… naranja" Dijo Sakura quien estaba viendo a su querido y amado Naruto-Kun con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Muy bien Kinana podrías traer por favor el sellador"

"A la orden Maestro" Respondió Kinana quien trajo el sellador y pusieron el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el hombro derecho de Sakura.

"Listo bienvenida a Fairy Tail señorita Sakura"

"Muchas gracias" Dijo la aspirante a ángel mientras que abraza el hombro del rubio.

"Ahora vayamos a su oficina para hablar de los juegos mágicos"

"Muy bien vayamos"

En la oficina de Macao.

"¿Entonces cual es tu plan?" Pregunto Macao quien estaba sentado un su silla.

"Es simple yo solo participare en los juegos mágicos" Contesto el rubio quien estaba sentado y Sakura esta sentada encima de Naruto mientras que recargaba su cabeza en su pecho.

"Bueno… esta bien confió en ti mañana iremos algunos contigo en el tren para llegar a Fiore"

"Perfecto si me disculpa maestro iré a mi cuarto" Dijo Naruto quien carga a su ángel entre sus brazos ya que se quedo dormida.

El rubio se lleva a Sakura al ultimo piso del castillo donde la acuesta en su cama y Naruto activa el comunicador holográfico para hablar con el señor Luiquiir.

"Señor Luiquiir"

"A mi aprendiz que bueno que me llamas platícame lo que paso en tus últimos días en la sociedad de almas" Dijo el dios de la destrucción.

Naruto le dijo sobre su dominio en el zanpaktuo y como logro el Bankai que su amada Sode creo unos campos de hielo con diferentes zanpaktuos y ella lo atacaba con todo y soltó zorros de nieve para que la ayudaran la pelea duro un día hasta que el rubio gano.

Su visita con el rey shinigami quien fue un grosero con el y eso hizo enojar a Luiquiir quien le dijo que se encargaría de el y para finalizar sobre Aizen y la tontería que hizo con la técnica de Haki y el dios se decepciono de el pero orgulloso por tratar de eliminar a ese Aizen.

"Y para concluir conseguí que uno de los primero candidatos para el torneo del univers que es Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Perfecto solo necesitamos a 3 mas para tener el equipo completo por cierto tu pelea contra Toppo fue cambiada de fecha ya no serán dentro de 5 meses será después de la pelea entre nuestro universo contra el de Arrak" Comento el dios.

"Ya veo.. entonces entrenare mas fuerte junto con el entrenamiento de Sakura."

"Me parece perfecto" Sonrio Luiquiir.

El alumno y maestro se despiden y cortan la llamada.

"Mañana será el gran día" Dijo el rubio mientras en medio del cuarto se pone a meditar en posición flor de loto.

Mientras tanto en un barco enorme con una bandera que tiene el símbolo de la aldea Konoha.

Dentro del barco en la comedor principal esta el Hokage.

"Muy bien los escogí a ustedes para representar a la aldea en los juegos mágicos, ya que el rey de Fiore que es un gran idiota acepto pero dice que si Boruto pierde contra el mago mas fuerte de Ishgar debe ser encerrado y si nuestro equipo pierde los juegos mágico debemos dar todo los tesoros de nuestra aldea debe ser entregado a su reino." Dijo Minato viendo a las personas que escogió.

El equipo consistía en Boruto, Sakura, Kiba, Rock Lee y Neji claro había los suplentes que eran Jirayia, Tsunade, Naruko, Kakashi, Mito Guy y Kushina.

"Recuerden tenemos que ganar y dudo mucho que haya un equipo que nos gane ya que somos mas fuertes que esos magos" Dijo el 4 Hokage con una sonrisa perversa.

Fin del Capitulo numero 8.

Listo el capitulo numero 8 esta terminado espero que la haya gustado.

Pues ya Naruto se fue de la sociedad de almas con su Zanpaktuo y con Sakura.

Pues ahora vienen los juegos mágicos y no se preocupen el rubio regresara a la sociedad de almas cuando vaya ver un conflicto grande.

Y chicos le quiero decirles que muchas gracias por leer y seguir mi Fanfic se los agradezco bastante.

Galsee95

Que bueno que te esta gustando el Fanfic y me alago sabiendo que hayas mandado tu primer Review a mi historia.

Black998

Igual que bueno que te este fascinando mi Fanfic y a mi también me encanta tu fanfic de Naruto el sabio invocador de Pokemon es uno de mis favoritos.

En el siguiente capitulo pondré mas agradecimientos a los demás lectores y si gustan díganme que es lo que esperan de los juegos mágicos y el regreso de los miembros de la

isla Tenrou.

Y díganme su opinión de que Naruto puede usar Haki.

La lista de Harem esta cerrada no voy a incluir a nadie mas por el momento esta es la lista.

Lista del Harem.

Sakura Kinomoto

Naciones elementales

Koyuki

Konan

Temari

Ayame

Ishgar y Alvarez

Irene

Juvia

Brandish

Anna

Wendy

Lissanna

Dimaria

Hisui.E

Lucy

Mirajane

Bleach

Sode No Shirayuki

Yorouichi

Sui-Feng

Rangiku

Isane

Tier Haribel

One piece

Hancock

Rebecca

Koala

Boku no Hero Academy

Midnight

Mina

Momo

Pokemon

Korrina

Skyla

Mallow

Lillie

RWBY

Yang

Ruby

Y mañana voy a poner el nuevo Fanfic y hare esto les dare unas dos pistas del nuevo Fanfic quien me las diga por P.M. ponde una persona mas en el Harem pero debe ser por P.M. si lo ponen en los comentarios no lo tomare en cuenta.

Pista numero 1

Naruto en la ciudad del amor

Pista numero 2

Catarina y yoyo.

Bueno ahí están las 2 pistas buena suerte quien sepa de que se tratara y me lo mande por P.M. pondré a una chica mas en el Harem tienen hasta la noche ya que subiré el nuevo fanfic en la noche que tengan buena suerte.

Hasta la próxima.


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Los juegos Mágicos y viejos conocidos.

"Por… fin llegamos…." Dijo Naruto quien empezó a salir del tren con trabajos.

"Sabia que teníamos que volar ya que esta es la única maldición de los Dragonslayer el transporte" Comento Sakura quien usa su bastón Clow para empezar a sanar a su amado rubio.

"Si… la próxima… seguiré tu consejo…."

Después que la aspirante a Ángel terminara de curar a Naruto empezaron a buscar su hotel donde tenían que estar antes de la media noche por petición del rey de Fiore a todos los gremios que iban a participar en los juegos mágicos.

"Entonces mi querido rubio quiero que en los juegos mágicos uses esto" Dijo Sakura quien le da un antifaz de dragón quien ella per solamente creo.

"Esta bien pero ¿Por qué quieres que use esto?" Pregunto el Rubio.

"Te lo diré cuando estemos en el cuarto de hotel" Contestos Sakura sabiendo que la noticia que iba a recibir no iba hacer mucho de su agrado.

Durante el día Naruto y Sakura iban agarrados de la mano paseando por todo Fiore donde pasaron por unas tiendas mas finas que había donde el rubio empezó a cargar las compras de su amada prometida, durante su paseo muchos pervertidos se le quedaban viendo a Sakura pero apareció Naruto quien les dio una mirada diabólica y salieron corriendo a máxima velocidad para no morir.

Antes que dieran la media noche los miembros de Fairy Tail llegaron a Fiore para apoyar a su compañero en los juegos mágicos aunque honestamente sabían que el rubio iba a despedazar a sus oponentes sin tener que moverse.

Naruto y Sakura fueron al cuarto del hotel una hora antes que empezaran los juegos mágicos ya que la aspirante ángel tenia que decirle una noticia muy desagradable al rubio sabiendo que iba a estallar de ira.

"Uff querida donde quieres que ponga tu compras"

"En el closet están bien"

Naruto asistió y pone las compras de su amada en el closet "Listo ahora de que querías hablar conmigo"

"Para eso tendrás que sentarte" Contesto Sakura.

"Muy bien"

Naruto se sienta en la cama donde se pone enfrente de su prometida.

"Lo que voy a contar será difícil ya que el señor Korn me dio la información antes de venir aquí y…. Por favor no te vayas a enojar" Dijo Sakura quien empieza a derramar lagrimas, al ver esto el rubio se levanta y se pone a lado de su amada mientras que empieza abrazarla y ella corresponde el abrazo.

"Te prometo que no me voy a enojar"

Sakura sonrió "Esta bien… tu antigua aldea Konoha va a participar en los juegos mágicos ya que si ganan el rey de Fiore tendrá que firmar una alianza con ellos, tus padres… siempre estuvieron vivos y te abandonaron para llevarse a tu hermana pensando que ella iba ser la niña de la profecía y tienes un 3 hermano menor que si te gana el rey tendrá que dar a su hija a los de Konoha para que se case con el y pueda volverse rey de Ishgar."

Al escuchar esto Naruto no sabia que decir tenia un mixto de emociones por la cabeza pero no emociones positivas sino negativas ya que pensaba en mil maneras de asesinar a los participantes de su vieja aldea, pero tuvo que controlar sus emociones ya que le prometió a Sakura no enojarse, pero eso no significaba que cuando ve a los de Konoha no los vaya asesinar especialmente a sus padres quienes lo abandonaron para vivir en un infierno.

"Ya veo… por eso quieres que use el antifaz de Dragón para que no me reconozcan"

Naruto suspiro y se puso el antifaz ya que faltaban unos segundos para la media noche, al ponerse el antifaz el aspecto del rubio y los ojos del rubio se volvieron rojos, el antifaz que creo la aspirante a ángel solo sirve para engañar a los ninjas y no los magos por una ilusión especial.

"Mmmm creaste un gran antifaz mi querida Sakura" Dijo ahora el pelinegro besándole la mejilla a su prometida.

Antes que Sakura contestara los cuartos de los participantes empiezan a moverse y se revela una escalera que se dirigía al cielo a una gran esfera.

"¡Bienvenidos a los juegos mágicos! Para la primera ronda será eliminatoria ya que hay mas de 350 gremios participando y solo vamos a necesitar 5 esta etapa se llama el laberinto del cielo, los primeros 7 gremios que lleguen podrán participar en los juegos mágicos buena suerte." Dijo un enano con cabeza de calabaza.

"Bueno… volveré amor en mmmmm 10 minutos" Dijo Naruto.

"Nope que sean 5 o sino tu entrenamiento en la mañana será un verdadero infierno" Contesto Sakura con una sonrisa inocente pero se podía ver la maldad.

"Ok…. Serán 5…"

Naruto va por la escaleras del laberinto y usa uno de los 5 sentidos que ya domino era detectar todo tipo de vida le tomo 2 minutos para hallar, al maestro de ceremonias y 3 minutos para usar su súper velocidad para llegar con el maestro de ceremonias.

"Cho fuiste el primero de llegar y con un nuevo record" Dijo Mato quien tenia los ojos abiertos de ver al rubio "Pero siendo el mago mas poderoso de Ishgar no estoy sorprendido felicidades Fairy Tail entra a los juegos mágicos"

"Gracias señor Mato" Contesto el rubio haciendo un reverencia como respeto "Entonces me retiro para estar en forma mañana."

El rubio abandona la zona para irse al departamento donde estaba Sakura ya durmiendo dejando a Naruto sonriendo pero al mismo tiempo con tristeza ya que se tuvo que apurar para llegar pero su prometida le hizo una broma pesada.

"Bueno antes de dormir me comunicare con el rey de Fiore dentro una hora"

Después de una hora el rubio se comunico con Toma.E quien le dijo que no diga su nombre en los juegos mágicos por cuestiones personales.

El rey acepto y le dijo sobre que su hija esta profundamente enamorado del rubio y sobre los ninjas de Konoha que si Boruto quien es hijo del Hokage le gana tendrá que darle a su hija y al reino.

Naruto vio con decepción al rey por apostar a su hija como si fuera un trofeo pero también vio que lo hizo para demostrar que Ishgar con una sola persona puede destruir su aldea sin ningún problema, pero acepto a cambio que nunca vuelva poner a su hija en una posición.

Y con eso el rey se despide de Naruto cortando la llamada del lacrima.

"Con que mi 'hermanito' esta confiado en ganarme y llevarse a Hisu.E… no sabe el infierno que le espera" Dijo el rubio.

Al día siguiente en el coliseo mágico podemos la arena quien se encontraba Mato con un micrófono

"¡Listos para los juegos mágicos!" Grito la cabeza de calabaza mientras que el publico contesto con gritos de emoción y aplausos.

"Perfecto entonces presentare los equipos mientras que van entrando a la arena" Dijo Mato "¡Empecemos con las chicas de Mermaid Heel!"

Entrando a la arena ven a las chicas del gremio exclusivo a las damas Mermaid Heel vemos a Kagura Mikazuchi, Milliana, Araña Webb, Beth Vanderwood y Risley Law la mayoría de los espectadores masculinos tenían los ojos en forma de corazón viendo a las bellesas de Mermaid Heel.

"¡Ahora los siguientes son Quatro Cerberus!"

"¡Wild Four!" Gritaron los barones del gremio que eran Bachuus Groh, Semmes, Nobarly, Warcry, Jäger y Rocker quienes estaban borrachos y el publico decían que daban vergüenza haciendo que el maestro del gremio Quatro Cerberus usara su sombrero para cubrir su cara ya que estaba apenado.

"¡El tercer equipo por venir son Lamia Scale!"

Aparecieron Jura Neekis el 5 mago santo haciendo que muchos espectadores se sorprendieran que iba a participar uno de los magos santos en los juegos mágicos pensaron que iba ser injusto para los demás competidores, después de el aparece Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy junto con su prima Sherria Blendy. Después aparecieron Yuka Suzuki y Toby Horhorta.

"¡El cuarto equipo Blue Pegasus!"

En eso entraron el trio de idio… digo el trio de hombres a la arena y una mujer estos eran Ichiya Vandalay, Hibiki, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsui y Jenny Realight quien es la mujer mas hermosa del gremio de Blue Pegasus quienes igual la mayoría de los hombres casi se desmayan de una hemorragia nasal por ver tanta belleza.

"¡Quinto equipo Saberthood!"

Mucha gente empezó a gritar mas y mas fuerte ya que vieron al gremio mas 'fuerte' de Ishgar quienes algunos pensaron que tal vez ellos le den pelea a Lamia Scale.

Los miembros empezaron a entrar a la arena y eran los gemelos dragones Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney luego entraron Rufus Lore, Orga Nanagear y Minerva Orland.

"Y el sexto equipo esta formado por ninjas de los continentes elementales" Dijo Mato sorprendiendo a todos incluso a los magos que van a participar ya que sabían de los continentes elementales pero no se metían ya que siempre hay guerras y muertes por esas tierras "¡El equipo de Konoha!"

En eso entran los ninjas de Konoha quienes están formados por Boruto (quien es igual que en la serie de Boruto con su ropa y edad) Kiba Inuzuka con su perro Akamaru, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno y Neji Hyuga.

Minato se encontraba en el balcón real junto con su esposa Kushina mientras que el resto del equipo que eran Jirayia, Tsunade , Naruko, Kakashi y Mito Guy estaban en el balcón exclusivos que eran para los miembros de los equipos que participaban en los juegos mágicos.

(Los aspectos de los miembros de Konoha son igual que en la película de las Naruto movie)

"Y ahora el ultimo gremio de participar quien fue el primero de acabar el laberinto del cielo quien le tomo 5 minutos un nuevo record" Informo Mato haciendo que todos se quedaran callados.

'¡Como es posible que un mago la haya tomado 5 minutos mientras que mi equipo de ninjas fueron los últimos en llegar!' Pensó Minato con rabia ya que sus ninjas le fallaron especialmente su hijo Boruto.

"¡Denle la bienvenida al dios de Ishgar el mago mas poderoso de todos los magos santos y miembro de Fairy tail!" Grito Mato.

Llegando a la arena vemos a Naruto con su antifaz de dragón y con nueva ropa que su prometida le compro que era una suerte blanco con el símbolo de Fairy Tail que era de color negro, pantalones de combate de color gris y botas militares de color negro y un cinturón negro donde a su costado lleva su Zanpaktuo.

Al entrar a la arena todo los espectadores estallaron de la emoción y gritaron dándole porras a su mago mas poderoso de Ishgar, mientras que los equipos estaban viendo al rubio y muchos tenían emociones mixtas ya que sentían el poder que Naruto dejaba salir era inmenso nunca sintieron algo tan asombroso y eso que el rubio dejo salir el 5% de su poder, era como si estuvieran enfrente de un dios.

'Maldita sea nunca sentí un poder tan grande… pero no importa le voy a ganar y la princesa Hisui.E será mi.' Pensó Boruto con malicia mientras que volteo a ver a la gradas reales para ver a la princesa con una mente y sonrisa perversa.

'Este es el poder del mago mas poderoso de Ishgar mmm y eso que es bastante joven… quiero probar mas su poder' Analizo Jura sabiendo que va tener la mejor batalla de su vida enfrentándose a Naruto.

'Si le gano a este sujeto será fácil ganarle a Salamadre que ese es mi objetivo' Pensó Sting.

'El mago mas poderoso… si lo derroto seremos el gremio mas poderoso y con todo ese poder… matare a Jellal'

Todos los equipos tenían una meta y esa meta era eliminar al mago mas poderoso de Ishgar.

"Bueno… ¡ahora empecemos con el primer evento del torneo!" Grito Mato

Los miembros que se quedaron a participar se quedaron en la arena para el comienzo del primer evento estos eran Naruto, Araña, Rocker, Lyon, Ren, Rufus y Kiba.

"El primer evento será busca a tu oponente y golpearlo cada vez que golpean a su oponente recibirán un punto mientras quien fue golpeado perderán un punto y para hacerlo mas interesante"

De repente la arena empieza a transformarse en una pequeña ciudad donde los participantes se dividieron para esconderse y poder atacar de sorpresa pero el rubio tenia los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrado se quedo en el mismo lugar ya que sabia que seria el blanco principal de los demás.

"Se que están ahí escondidos salgan ya que no tengo ganas de ir por ustedes dos" Dijo el rubio quien aun esta en la misma posición.

Y como dijo Naruto salió una Kiba y su perro Akamaru quienes vieron al rubio con una sonrisa tonta.

"Je si te derroto me nombraran Hokage de la aldea" Dijo Kiba mostrando su orgullo.

"Tu Hokage… no me hagas reír ya que eso de ser Hokage se supone que es algo… 'decente' y tu… solo eres un saco de pulgas" Dijo Naruto viendo a Kiba quien nunca le agrado por pensar que era el alfa de su clan.

"Rrrrrr" Gruño Kiba con odio viendo al rubio "¡Pagara por ese comentario Akam…."

Pero antes de terminar esas palabras Naruto libera 10% de su poder que se dirigía a Kiba quien lo noqueo inmediatamente haciendo que el rubio ganara un punto y el equipo de Konoha perdiera un punto y un miembro del equipo ya que Naruto, se aseguro de dejarlo inconsciente por 3 meses.

En el balcón con todos los de Konoha.

"Ese idiota siempre hace lo mismo" Dijo Neji quien se enfocaba en Naruto, trato de usar su Byakugan para el poder del rubio pero cada vez que trataba no podía ya que el poder de Naruto era tan alto que parecía si estuvieras viendo directamente al sol.

'Tch… espero enfrentarme contra el para ganarle' Pensó Neji quien desactivo su Byakugan para no quedar ciego con el poder de Naruto.

Durante el combate el rubio solo fue caminando mientras que liberaba a su alrededor su Ki divino ya que muchos trataron de atacarlo pero cuando se acercaban al rubio sus oponente cayeron noqueado al instante dándole mas puntos.

"Mmmm oye Mato acaba con este evento" Dijo el rubio.

"Oye… maldito… no nos subestimes" Dijo Rufus quien trato de usar su memory make pero no funciono.

"Eres un idiota si no te has dado cuenta no eh usado mi magia lo único que hecho es liberar mi poder" Informo el rubio al miembro de Sabertooth quien se quedo sin habla.

"Ahora duerme"

Con esas ultimas palabras Naruto le lanza otra porción de su poder quien ahora si lo noqueo definitivamente.

"Eh… bueno el primer evento acabado…" Anuncio Mato.

Los espectadores empezaron a gritar por la emoción y dándole porras al mago santo, ya que nunca vieron algo así y poder presenciarlo era algo épico.

En las gradas reales.

"Ese maldito… se burla de la posición de ser Hokage… ahora se volvió mas personal" Dijo Minato.

"¿Mmm querido que hacemos con Kiba?" Pregunto Kushina.

"Ese saco de pulgas… que regrese al barco y pónganlo en el calabozo ya que cuando regresemos a la aldea será castigado por fallarme a mi y a la aldea." Contesto el Hokage haciendo que los presentes a excepción de su esposa, se quedaran sorprendidos.

"Si querido le avisare a Jirayia y Tsunade que lo lleven al calabozo del barco."

Mientras tanto en el balcón de Konoha.

"Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé" Dijo Jirayia.

"No digas tonterías viejo pervertido derrotar a alguien como Kiba no es nada" Contesto Boruto con una gran arrogancia.

"Pero no solo derroto a Kiba sino también a los demás participantes como si no fuera nada… tienes que seguir observando Boruto, tal vez encuentres una debilidad suya y con eso podrás derrotarlo cuando te enfrentes contra el." Sugirió Kakashi mientras que leía su libro.

"Tch lo que sea cuando nos enfrentemos no durara 5 minutos contra mi."

Sus compañero de Konoha detestaban a Boruto por la arrogancia que tiene ya que se cree tan grande por ser entrenado por Minato que ve a los demás como débiles.

En el balcón de Fairy Tail.

"Je no esperaba mas de Naruto con el podremos ser otra vez el gremio numero 1 de Ishgar y cuando vuelvan algún día Natsu y los demás estarán orgullosos" Dijo Macao.

"Si pero hay que ver que pasa conociendo a mi novio va estar jugando con sus oponentes hasta que se enfrente contra los de Konoha" Comento Sakura quien veía a su rubio salir de la arena.

Mientras tanto los demás gremios algunos miembros estaban preocupados y otros emocionados por enfrentarse al rubio.

"Bueno entonces… empecemos con los combates es algo simple dos magos se enfrentan si uno es vencedor obtendrá 10 puntos pero si se acaba el tiempo que son 30 minutos y empatan se van a dividir a los dos contrincantes." Dijo Mato "Bien el primer combate será entre Rock Lee del equipo Konoha contra El dios de Ishgar de Fairy Tail"

Despues que Mato anuncio el publico se volvió a emocionar de ver otra vez al dios de Ishgar que volvería a pelear.

En el balcón de Konoha.

"Lee recuerda ten cuidado si vez que vas en desventaja abre hasta la 6 puerta" Dijo Guy a su aprendiz sabiendo que esto no será fácil.

"Entendido Guy-sensei" Contesto Lee que estaba emocionado de pelear contra alguien bastante fuerte.

Los dos participantes bajaron a la arena para pelear.

"Antes de empezar te diré mi nombre" Dijo Lee mientras que hace sus posiciones para la dramatización "Yo soy Rock Lee chunin de Konoha y el segundo mejor en Taijutsu, yo te derrotare ya que hare que mis llamas de la juventud crezcan mas"

"…. Lo que digas campeón lo que digas" Contesto el rubio.

"O y dime cual es tu nombre dios de Ishgar"

"Mi nombre…. Es que te importa y para que veas que soy buena persona dejare que me des el primer golpe aquí" Dijo Naruto quien señalaba su rostro indicándole a ninja donde golpearlo.

"Bueno… ¡Que el combate empiece!" Anuncio Mato quien salió corriendo de la arena.

Lee estaba molesto por lo que el rubio le dijo que salió a toda velocidad para atacar a Naruto claro esto sorprendiendo a los gremio y los espectadores pero lo que sorprendió mas fue que el rubio detuvo todos los golpes del Lee sin que le costara trabajo pero lo hacia con un solo dedo y sin esfuerzo.

"Vamos Lee se que tienes mas poder dentro de ti libéralo" Sugirió Naruto.

"Esta bien luego no me culpes si sales lastimado"

Lee empezó a liberar una cantidad chacra y empezó abrir las puertas internas desde la puerta de apertura a la puerta del miedo, muchos magos quedaron impresionados de ver el poder de un ninja por primera vez.

"Nada mal… pero no será suficiente" Comento el rubio.

Lee con toda su furia se lanza contra Naruto a toda velocidad donde empieza a soltar múltiples ataques al rubio y como antes paso el mismo resultado.

Naruto detenía los ataques con un solo dedo sorprendiendo al equipo de Konoha a excepción de Boruto quien estaba en las gradas reales tratando de besar a la princesa Hisue.E quien claro ella le dio una golpiza al tercer hijo de Minato.

"Sabes pensé que ibas a mejorar durante mi ausencia… pero no" Susuro Naruto quien agarro a Lee del brazo para rompérselo junto con sus dos piernas quien el rubio pisotea la parte de la tibia y peroné "Vuelve a la basura de donde saliste" Dijo el rubio mientras que le dio un puñetazo rompiéndole 5 costillas y lo lanzo al otro lado de la arena.

Claro Lee quedo noqueado y fue atendido rápidamente por Guy fue a ver a su pupilo y quedo horrorizado a ver a Lee en esa forma.

Guy voltea a ver al rubio con furia en los ojos estaba apunto de atacarlo pero Kakashi lo detuvo para evitar problemas diciéndole que tendrá su oportunidad de vengar a su alumno.

Llegan los paramédicos y se llevan a Lee a la enfermería.

Los espectadores no sabían como reaccionar por todo lo que paso así es que decidieron quedarse callados.

"Ganador el dios de Ishgar" Dijo Mato quien rompió el silencio haciendo que los espectadores volvieran a dar gritar y echar porras al rubio.

Naruto iba a volver al balcón de Fairy Tail pero antes que lo hiciera ve las gradas reales a su 'padre y madre' quienes lo veían con furia y miedo, Naruto alzo la mano para apuntar a Minato.

"Sigues tu"

Fin del capitulo 9.

Listo el capitulo 9 espero que les haya gustado pues como ven ya empezaron los juegos mágicos y Naruto no tendrá piedad con el equipo de Konoha.

Y quiero agradecerles de leer mi fanfic y seguirlo en serio estoy muy agradecido con ustedes mis lectores.

Eh vie el capitulo que escribir de Naruto el salvador de Paris y no me gusto así es que mañana en la tarde subiré el capitulo rescrito.

Y como dije antes los ganadores que le atinaron al nuevo fanfic que escribí pondré estas chicas en el Harem ya que ganaron.

Las chicas que serán agregadas al Harem son

Serena, Erza y Nami

Pero aquí esta la lista mas las que mencione son.

Lista del Harem.

Sakura Kinomoto

Naciones elementales

Koyuki

Konan

Temari

Ayame

Ishgar y Alvarez

Irene

Juvia

Brandish

Anna

Wendy

Lissanna

Dimaria

Hisui.E

Lucy

Mirajane

Bleach

Sode No Shirayuki

Yorouichi

Sui-Feng

Rangiku

Isane

Tier Haribel

One piece

Hancock

Rebecca

Koala

Boku no Hero Academy

Midnight

Mina

Momo

Pokemon

Korrina

Skyla

Mallow

Lillie

RWBY

Yang

Ruby

Ahora muchos de ustedes quieren que agregue a Kushina y Naruko al Harem la verdad sigo pensando en eso y aun no estoy seguro.

Y bueno hasta nuevo aviso el Harem esta cerrado.

A por cierto además de Hinata que no me agrada la pareja tampoco me agrada Shion para ser sincero odie esa película de Naruto.

Bueno chicos subiré otro capitulo para el sábado que viene.

Hasta la próxima.


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Los juegos Mágicos parte 2 y alianza inesperada

Después del primer día de los juegos mágicos era de noche y en uno de los hoteles de Fiore encontramos el equipo Konoha.

Donde están en la sala principal.

"¡Son unos inútiles buenos para nada!" Grito Minato quien estaba sentado en su trono viendo a sus ninjas de Konoha "Hemos perdido a dos participante y por eso están en el calabozo del barco ya que serán castigados llegando a Konoha"

"Pero Hokage-Sama Le…."

"¡Silencio yo soy el Hokage y se hará lo que yo diga!" Grito Minato "Como dije Lee y Kiba estarán en el calabozo y no me importa si esta aborde de la muerte se lo merecen por perder tan patéticamente esta claro Guy"

"Si… Hokage-Sama" Dijo Guy quien estaba furioso con Minato pero prefirió callarse para no tener mas problemas para el y para Lee.

"Bien ahora este será el plan para mañana en el primer evento de mañana, Sakura vas a participar en el primer evento. Boruto y Neji ustedes participaran en el combate, ahora les dejare esto bien claro si pierden irán al calabozo junto con los otros dos perdedores quedo claro" Comento Minato.

"Pffft yo perder que buena broma" Contesto Boruto.

"Si… Hokage-Sama" Tartamudeo Sakura por miedo.

"Si Lord Hokage" Dijo Neji.

"Perfecto ahora váyanse tengo que hablar con Jirayia y Tsunade" Ordeno Minato.

A excepción de Jirayia y Tsunade todos se retiraron.

"Ahora díganme ¿Dónde esta el bastardo de mi hijo Naruto?" Pregunto Minato.

"No.. lo sabemos Minato" Dijo el viejo pervertido.

"Eh si… no lo sabemos"

Minato empezó a enojarse mas ya que tuvo un mal día primero sus ninjas perdieron contra el mago mas poderoso de Ishgar y ahora estos dos sanins no sabían donde estaba el desertor de su hijo.

"Mmm ya veo… miren idiotas… cuando regrese para ser Hokage… una de mis primeras ordenes fue que… buscaran a Naruto…. Tuvieron casi 7 años… y aun no lo pueden encontrar" Dijo Minato quien estaba apunto de atacar a los dos sanins.

"Minato hemo.."

"Calla imbécil para ti soy Lord Hokage o Hokage-sama entendido"

"Si… Lord Hokage…. Hemos hecho todo lo posible… pero al parecer Naruto fue tragado por la tierra" Comento Jirayia.

"Si… buscamos por todos los continentes elementales hasta sacamos un pasaporte especial para ir al Imperio Alvarez pero no encontramos nada" Dijo Tsunade.

"Ya veo…. Miren no los castigo o les rompo los huesos porque ahorita los necesito para los juegos mágicos, pero cuando volvamos a Konoha" Minato levanta una copa de vino que esta alado de su trono "Sufrirán de la peor forma posible" Con eso rompe la copa de cristal con su mano.

"Si.. Lord Hokage" Dijeron los dos.

"Bien ahora largo de mi vista"

Los dos sin pensarlo dos veces se fueron corriendo de la sala.

"Maldita sea… porque tengo idiotas como ninjas" Murmuro Minato "Si seguimos así… no podremos ganar…"

"O tal vez yo te pueda ayudar"

"Quien anda ahí muéstrese" Ordeno Minato.

Minato se da cuenta que la sala esta congelado ya que aparecen dos figuras que usaban unos trajes que no revelaban si físico.

"Calma Lord Hokage ya que soy solo un amigo quien desea ayudar" Dijo la primera figura.

"¿Mmmm y dime como planeas ayudarme?" Pregunto Minato.

"Muy fácil con esto" Contesto la segunda figura quien saca dos frutas una de color morada y la otra de color naranja "Quien coma la fruta morada tendrá la fuerza equilibrada de 1000 hombres y quien coma la fruta naranja su cuerpo se regenerara de cualquier tipo de herida"

"Interesante… dime ¿porque me das esto?" Pregunto el Hokage quien mira la frutas.

"O tengo mis propios motivos, pero no solo te daré las frutas pero te prestare a unos de mis guerreros mas fuertes" Contesto la primera figura.

Se abre un portal y sale un hombre con quien estaba cubierto con un traje negro.

"Pero ya que lo pensé bien lo que quiero a cambio es a todas las mujeres chunin de tu aldea"

Minato no lo pensó dos veces "Bien acepto tus condiciones pero a la única quien no te daré es a Naruko ya que es mi hija"

La primera figura sonríe bajo su traje "Entonces tenemos un trato"

Los dos se dan la mano cerrando el trato y la primera figura deja las dos fruta en la mesa y a su guerrero mas fuerte.

"Recuerda cuando acabe el torneo regresare por las mujeres chunin de tu aldea" Dijo el la primera figura antes de entrar al portal y desaparecer.

"Je esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado ahorita" Susurro Minato "¿Dime como te llamas?"

"Mi nombre…. Lo revelare cuando sea el debido momento.." Contesto el guerrero.

"Bueno no importa ¡Kushina!" Grito Minato.

"¿Si querido?" Pregunto Kushina mientras que entro a la sala.

"Llama a Boruto y Naruko ya que les tengo un regalo y después te quiero en nuestro cuarto para que me complazcas" Ordeno el Hokage.

"Si… querida…" Contesto Kushina quien va por sus hijos.

"Je ahora las cartas estarán a favor mío" Dijo Minato quien suelta una sonrisa macabra.

Al día siguiente en el coliseo.

"Vaya si que son lentos" Dijo Naruto quien fue el primero de llegar a la arena quien saco una silla, mesa con su ramen de su espacio de Requip.

Verán el primer evento del segundo día de los juegos mágicos se llamaba carruaje, en este juego, los participantes se ponen a correr a lo largo de la parte superior de unos carruajes interconectados, que comienzan en un extremo de Crocus y termina en la arena de los juegos mágicos.

A nuestro rubio le tomo 10 segundos para llegar ya que Sakura le dijo que sino estaba en la arena en 10 segundos, su entrenamiento de la noche seria una gran tortura para el y como no quiere morir le hizo caso. Claro cuando llego rompió otro record y la gente empezó a darle porras y aplaudirle.

"A miren aquí vienen" Comento el rubio mientras que seguía comiendo su ramen.

En segundo lugar vemos a Bachuus seguido por Sakura Haruno después llego Risley como en tercer lugar, en cuarto lugar llega Yuka, en quinto lugar Ichiya y ultimo Sting.

"Je gane el primer lugar" Dijo Bachuus quien estaba tomando su sake.

"Claro primer lugar" Comento el rubio "En tus sueños"

En eso todos ven al rubio comiendo su ramen y estaban sorprendidos ya que no recordaron que haya parido desde la salida.

"¡Oye en que momento saliste!" Reclamo Yuka.

"Mmm hace 10 segundos" Contesto Naruto.

Eso dejo boca abierta a todo los demás participantes ya que eso era un nuevo record antes que le reclamaran mas llega Mato para evitar que el rubio los asesinara por estar molestándole mientras que come su ramen.

"Bueno bueno no se enojen todos ahora veamos como los puntos de los gremios"

Fairy tail – 20 puntos

Saberthood – 10 puntos

Lamia Scale - 5 puntos

Mermaid Heel – 5 puntos

Quatro Cerberus – 5 puntos

Konoha – 5 puntos

"Vaya gracias a este evento los equipos que perdieron ayer se pudieron recuperar" Dijo Matao "Pero ahora empecemos los combates de hoy"

El primer combate del dia.

Boruto vs Toby

Los dos participantes bajan a la arena para combatir.

Cuando Boruto ve a su oponente se molesta bastante ya que no puede crear que va pelear contra un tipo que se creía un perro.

"Oye cabeza de calabaza" Dijo Boruto quien llamo la atención de Matao "¡No quiero oponentes débiles quiero pelear contra el dios de Ishgar!"

Y gracias a esto los espectadores empezaron a abuchear al tercer hijo del Hokage por ese comentario.

"Mira niño hoy te toco contra Toby de Laminal Scale tu pelea contra el dios de Ishgar ya esta programada, ahora no te quejes y pelea" Respondió Matao con desagrado.

"Tch… esta bien"

Matao se va de la arena para dejar a los dos competidores.

En el balcón de Fairy Tail.

"Vaya no pensé conocer a alguien mas arrogante que Sasuke…" Susurro Naruto.

"Si… ese hermanito tuyo si que es arrogante… ¿no quieres que le rompa todos los huesos querido?" Pregunto Sakura quien estaba abrazando a su amado rubio.

"Nah… ya que lo voy hacer yo" Contesto el rubio quien besa a su novia en la frente.

"Amor si vuelves hacer eso tendré que llevarte a un lugar privado" Comento la aspirante a Ángel con un sonrojo.

"Bueno bueno no lo hare… lo volveré hacer esta noche" Dijo Naruto haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara mas.

En la arena.

"Rrrrr vas a caer niño malcriado" Dijo Toby quien hace sus uñas largas ya que esa era su magia.

"Pffft no me hagas reír ven y enfréntame"

Toby no perdió tiempo y se lanzo contra el empezando a lanzar todos sus ataques, claro para Boruto no era nada difícil pero el rubio noto que las uñas eran eléctricas ya que si lo tocaban se electrocutaría.

"Tch ya me canse de ti" Dijo Boruto molesto que esquiva uno de los ataques de Toby y le suelta un puñetazo en la cara y lo manda a 10 metros de distancia. Esto sorprendió a la audiencia y a los magos, los únicos que no impresionaron fueron Naruto y Sakura.

Toby se levanta a pesar del golpe "Eres fuerte muy fuerte que tal si apostamos algo"

"¿Mmm que clase de apuesta?" Pregunto Boruto.

"Si yo gano me tendrás que pedirme disculpas" Contesto Toby provocando que Boruto se molestara.

"Esta bien pero si gano te romperé los brazos"

Esto dejo impactado a la audiencia y mas a Laminal Scale ya que no quieren ver a un compañero de su gremio lastimado.

"¡Esta bien haya voy!" Grito Toby quien se lanza para atacar a Boruto pero el ni se inmuta y solo alza su puño dándole en la cara y lo deja noqueado.

Ganador Boruto Namikaze.

La audiencia empieza a abuchear a Boruto por ser un malcriado.

"Tch lo que sea ahora"

Boruto se acerca a Toby lo agarra de los brazos y los rompe haciendo que el mago de Laminal Scale empezara a gritar de dolor.

La audiencia y los magos estaban horrizados por lo que hizo el rubio los únicos quien vieron a Boruto con ojos asesino fueron Naruto y Jura.

"Je eso te enseñara ahora si me disculpas ire a ver a la princesa Hisui.E mi futura esposa y diversión personal" Susurro Boruto quien se va a la gradas reales.

"¡Rápido llamen a los paramédicos!" Ordeno Mato.

Los magos de Laminal Scale bajaron a la arena para ver su compañero y estaban horrorizados por ver a Toby con los brazos rotos.

"Toby…. Prometo vengarte ese mocoso se arrepentirá por lo que te hizo" Dijo Jura con mucha rabia y pensando como va ser pagar al 3 hijo del Hokage.

Llegan los paramédicos y se llevan a Toby para darle todas las atenciones medicas.

Antes que Laminal Scale se fuera de la arena, aparece Naruto enfrente de Jura.

"Jura-Dono espera"

"¿Que se te ofrece?" Pregunto el 5 mago santo.

"Dale esto a Toby" Respondió Naruto dándole una posición "Esta posición la cree yo mismo cura cualquier enfermedad y regenera cualquier parte del cuerpo, se tiene que tomar la botella completa"

Los magos de Laminal Scale no le creían nada lo iban a insultar y decirle que no se meta donde no le incumbe pero Jura los detuvo.

"¿No quiero ofenderlo pero porque le debemos crearte?"

"Si no me crean esta bien pero solo quiero ayudar a un mago ya que yo creo que los magos debemos estar unidos y mas ahora contra los malditos ninjas no lo creas" Respondió Naruto

"…. Si tienes razón…. Muy bien creare en tu palabra gracias" Dijo Jura mientras que el y su equipo van a las enfermerías para ver a Toby.

"Bueno sin mas preámbulo vayamos a la segunda ronda de los juegos"

El dios de Ishgar ve Neji Hyuga

Naruto ya estaba en la arena y mientras que esperaba a su oponente se sentó en posición flor de loto cerro los ojos y empezó a meditar causando que algunas piedras de la arena flotara y liberaba el 10% de su poder, toda la audiencia y magos sentían el poder del rubio cuando estaba meditando.

"Con ustedes Neji Hyuga del equipo Konoha" Anuncio Matao.

Mientras que Neji salía la audiencia empezó abuchearlo y lanzarle basura ya que la gente de Fiore tomaron un cierto odio a los ninjas de Konoha gracias a Boruto.

"Bien levántate idiota ya que el destino dijo que yo ganaría" Dijo Neji pero su cuerpo estaba temblando de miedo por el poder que dejaba salir el rubio.

"Oooo tu creas en el destino…. Que patético nadie sabe lo que pasara pero si es así el destino dice que te dejare con los brazos rotos, piernas rotas y 6 costillas fracturadas" Comento Naruto quien aun seguía en posición flor de loto y aun con los ojos cerrados.

"Te burlas del destino maldito" Gruño el Hyuga pero dio una sonrisa "Bien que tal si hacemos una apuesta"

"O que te gustaría apostar"

"Si yo gano tienes que dar todos tus poderes a Konoha y serles fieles como su arma" Contesto Neji.

Los magos estaban molestos por lo que dijo el Hyuga y el publico volvió abuchear a Neji.

"Mmmm esta bien pero si yo gano te arrancare los ojos y los pondré en un lugar que tu o cualquier ninja de Konoha nunca podrá recuperar" Contesto Naruto.

Esto sorprendió a todos y literalmente todos por lo que dijo pero el pueblo de Fiore recordó lo que Boruto le hizo a Toby, aplaudieron mientras que decían 'arráncale los ojos a ese bastardo' o 'venga a Toby' si muchos gritos querían ver al Hyuga sufrir.

Mientras que en el balcón de Konoha.

"No podemos permitir que eso pase" Dijo Guy.

"Si estoy de acuerdo, este es el plan si Neji pierde tu y yo atacaremos al Dios de Ishgar para que no le arrebate los ojos a Neji" Comento Kakashi.

"Si yo fuera ustedes dos no lo haría además Neji se lo busco por hacer apuestas con ese monstruo" Sugirió Jirayia.

En el balcón de Fairy Tail.

"¿Maestro Macao no creas que eso es pasarse de la raya?" Pregunto Kinana.

"No Kinana no después de lo que le hicieron a Toby ellos probaran una cuchara de su propia medicina" Contesto Macao.

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted Macao" Dijo Sakura apoyando la opinión del 4 maestro de Fairy Tail.

En las gradas reales.

"Princesa Hisue.E no puede permitir que su mago haga eso" Reclamo Minato.

"¿Y porque no? Su hijo le rompió los brazos a unos de mis magos creo que es lo justo como dicen ojo por ojo" Dijo Hisue.E mientras le dio un golpe en la cara a Boruto por sobrepasarse con ella… otra vez.

Minato se molesta y ve al guerrero que le dio Vermoud "Tu si llega a pa.."

"No lo hare opino lo mismo que la princesa ojo por ojo" Dijo el guerrero.

En la arena.

"Bien acepto la apuesta" Dijo Neji quien empezó a preparar su posición de combate.

"Muy bien empecemos"

Naruto se levanta y empieza a estirar su cuerpo "Bien muchacho ataque con todo lo que tienes te dejare que des los primeros golpes"

"¡No me subestimes maldito mago!" Grito Neji con furia mientras que activa su Byakugan y empieza atacar al rubio dándole en sus puntos de presión de chacra aunque tenia que tener cuidado y ser rápido con su ataque, aun recuerda cuando uso su Byakugan con el rubio casi se queda ciego.

Esto no le afecto a Naruto ya le pidió a Kurama de bloquear sus puntos de chacra y aunque no lo hubiera pedido la técnica de Neji no serviría de nada, ya que su redes de chacra son mas duras que el metal mas fuerte del universo 8, solo lo pidió para no levantar sospechas.

"¡Ocho trigramas!"

"¡Sesenta y cuatro palmas!"

El Hyuga grito dando los últimos golpes en los puntos presiones causando un humo alrededor de Naruto, nadie podía ver lo que estaba pasando Neji sonrió y se dio la vuelta pensando que le gano al dios de Ishgar.

"Mmmm nada mal… para ser un ninja lo que no sabes es que el Etherion y el chacra son dos energías completamente diferente tu ataque solo funciona con gente que tiene chacra."

Neji horrorizado voltea y ve al rubio sin ningún rasguño "Ahora me toca a mi" Con eso Naruto va una gran velocidad agarra a Neji de la cabeza y lo azota al suelo causando un pequeño cráter en la arena.

Neji quería levantarse pero no podía ya que su cuerpo ya que le dolía.

"Ahora que era lo que te iba hacer mmm a si primero te rompo las piernas" Dijo el rubio quien alza sus pies y le aplasta la pierna derecha e izquierda haciéndola pedazos mientras que Neji grita de dolor.

"Luego que era mmm a si los brazos" Naruto vuelve alzar sus pies rompe ambos brazos del ninja quien grita mas de dolor.

"Luego a claro era romperte las costillas" El rubio agarra la cabeza de Neji y la alza con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho le pone un poco de su Ki divino, y le suelta un golpe fuerte causando que se le rompa 6 costillas causando que Neji vomite sangre.

Con eso ultimo Naruto suelta la cabeza del ninja cayendo al suelo "¿Bien dime Matao quien gano?" Pregunto con sarcasmo el rubio.

"Ganador el dios de Ishgar"

El publico empezó aplaudir y gritar porras a Naruto.

"Ahora pondré un campo alrededor para que no vean como te sacare los ojos ninja" Dijo el rubio.

Pero en ese momento Kakashi y Guy salen del balcón y atacan al rubio soltándole unas patadas que se dirigían a la cara, y claro Naruto bloque el ataque de los dos ninjas con un solo dedo.

"Saben que por esto su equipo puede ser descalificado" Dijo Naruto.

"¡No dejare que le hagas esto a mi segundo pupilo!" Grito Guy quien soltó otra patada y claro el rubio volvió a bloquear su ataque pero lo agarro y lanzo a Guy contra una pared causando un cráter en la pared.

"Y dime tu Kakashi copy cat ninja quieres que te arranque el sharingan o me dejaras arrancarle los ojos a Neji"

Kakashi se sorprendió ya que ningún mago sabia de su sharingan o su apodo.

"Y bien"

"No… haz lo que le ibas hacer a Neji" Contesto el Jounin.

"Bien ahora vete con tu amigo y largo de mi vista" Ordeno el rubio.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces Kakashi va por Guy quien se encuentra inconsciente y se van al balcón de su equipo.

"Ahora en que estábamos a si Sakura puedes crear una barrera para que los espectadores y magos no vean" Grito Naruto.

"Claro que si mi rubio" Contesto la aspirante a Ángel quien usa su bastón Clow para crear la barrera.

"Perfecto" Dijo Naruto quien va donde esta Neji y con sus tres dedos de su mano derecha empieza arrancarle los ojos haciendo que el ninja grite de dolor.

Cuando el rubio acabo la barrera desaparece y ven a un Neji quien tenia la cara cubierta con vendas "Bueno hay niños en las gradas no los quiero traumar" Dijo el rubio haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas pos su comentario a excepción de Sakura y los ninjas.

"Bien… creo que eso es todo por hoy no Matao"

"Eh si… hoy acaba el segundo día de los juegos mágicos"

La gente aplaude por un gran día que hubo en los juegos mágicos y se van a sus casa mientas que Naruto regresa al balcón con su amada Sakura.

"Ya regrese querida"

"Que bueno que regresaste" Dijo Sakura quien abraza a su amado rubio y el contesta el abrazo "Oye tienes los ojos de Neji"

"Claro mira" El rubio enseña una capsula con los dos ojos del Hyuga "Se los daré a mi maestro para que sea una colección mas en su baúl que tanto adora"

"Bueno eso si pero aho…"

Antes que terminara el rubio le suelta un beso en la frente a su prometida "Te dije que si lo volverías hacer… tendría que llevarte a un… lugar primavado…"

"Pues vamos" Dijo Naruto quien carga a su Sakura estilo novia y se van su cuarto de hotel.

"Maldito suertudo" Comento Macao y Wakabi quienes lloraban por la suerte de Naruto mientras que algunas chicas estaban celosas de Sakura.

En la noche en el hotel donde se hospedaban los ninjas de Konoha.

En la salón principal.

"…Hoy podía decirse que estuvo mucho mejor que ayer…. Aunque perdimos 5 puntos por el combate de Neji a pero esperen no solo fueron 5 puntos… también perdimos otro ninja" Dijo Minato mientras que veía a sus ninjas "Que hare con ustedes… eso lo pensare después… por el momento Tsunade quiero que mandes una carta a la aldea diciéndoles, que necesitamos a Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, Choji y Shion."

"Si Lord Hokage"

"A por cierto manden a Neji al calabozo del barco junto con los otros perdedores y tu Sakura acompañaras a Tsunade para ir a la aldea a entregar a los prisioneros y reclutar a las chicas que nombre" Ordeno Minato.

"Si Hokage-Sama"

"Bien ahora largo a excepción de Jirayia"

A excepción de Jirayia los demás se fueron del salón.

"Dime has averiguado algo del dios de Ishgar"

"Si lord Hokage al parecer tiene un prometida llamada Sakura Kinomoto podemos secuestrarla y obligar al dios de Ishgar hacer lo que nosotros digamos" Dijo el sabio pervertido.

"Je perfecto secuestraremos a Sakura Kinomoto"

Mientras tanto en el planeta de Luiquiir.

Podemos ver al dios de la destrucción en su cama junto con Yuuko quien estaba abrazando a su zorrito.

"Zorrito-Kun olvide preguntarte algo mas"

"¿Que es querida Yuuko?" Pregunto el dios.

"Ese chico Naruto… lo vez como si fuera como tu propio hijo"

"…. Si a Naruto lo veo como si fuera mi hijo…"

"Ya veo… bueno a mi me encantaría conocer a mi futuro hijo" Dijo la bruja mientras que le da un guiño a su zorrito.

"Claro el estará feliz de verte como si fueras su figura materna"

Antes que continuaran su platica Korn entra a la habitación.

"Señor Luiquiir tenemos un problema" Dijo Korn.

"Eh… Korn… si no te das cuentas…. Yo y Yuuko… ¡Estamos ocupados!" Grito el dios.

"Lo siento señor pero esto es importante Vermoud estuvo en le planeta donde se encuentra Naruto."

Fin del capitulo 10.

Chicos perdón por el atraso ya que tuve que rescribirlo porque le primera versión estuvo muy mala.

Por cierto chicos algunos me mandaron P.M. diciéndome de groserías y un comentario con groserías, miren tuve que rescribirlo ya que la otra versión me hubieran odiado bastante. Perdón mi francés pero no quiero recibir P.M. de aventándome la madre solo porque se me escapo un día se los agradecería mucho.

Por cierto hablando de comentarios groseros ese usuario que se me olvida su nombre que no quiere que ponga Pokemon porque piensa que es algo absurdo o ridículo ya que le cae mal Pokemon.

Mira los verdaderos fans que leen esta historia les deje la opción de los planetas que va visitar Naruto y uno de esos planetas será el de Pokemon si no te gusta entonces no leas el Fan fic porque el poder de Naruto en el mundo de Marvel cinematic univers timeline los dejaría en ridículo y mas a Thanos con todo o sin el guantelete de infinito no funciona y el de Tekken no ya que Naruto los dejaría en ridículo con tanto poder que le puse.

Bueno aquí esta la lista del Harem.

Sakura Kinomoto

Naciones elementales

Koyuki

Konan

Temari

Ayame

Ishgar y Alvarez

Erza

Irene

Juvia

Brandish

Anna

Wendy

Lissanna

Dimaria

Hisui.E

Lucy

Mirajane

Bleach

Sode No Shirayuki

Yorouichi

Sui-Feng

Rangiku

Isane

Tier Haribel

One piece

Nami

Hancock

Robin

Rebecca

Koala

Boku no Hero Academy

Midnight

Mina

Momo

Pokemon

Korrina

Skyla

Mallow

Lillie

RWBY

Yang

Ruby

Y pues lo pensé bastante y no pondré a Kushina y Naruko en el harem ya que no me convence además Naruto ve a Luiquiir como el padre que nunca a tenido y cuando conozco a Yuuko la vera como la madre que nunca a tenido.


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Juegos mágicos parte 3 y el destino de dos naciones.

Era el tercer día de los juegos mágicos y podemos ver a todos los equipos participantes en la arena para empezar con el primer evento del tercer día.

Los participantes eran Naruto, Naruko, Jura, Orga, Milliana, Nobarly, Hibiki.

"Bienvenidos sean a todos los equipos ahora empecemos con el primer evento" Dijo Matao quien aplaudió haciendo que aparezca un gran templo en la arena sorprendiendo a los espectadores y los participantes a excepción de Naruto, quien ha visto cosas mas impresionantes que esto.

"¡El desafío del Pandemonio!" Grito Mato.

Este evento era uno de los mas populares de los juegos mágicos y los espectadores empezaron aplaudir.

"Bien les diré como funcionara el evento, el participante que entre al templo puede optar por tomar cualquier cantidad de los 100 monstruos a la vez, los monstruos tienen diferente niveles de fuerza, sin embargo tiene que derrotar a los monstruos si desean continuar, en caso que cualquiera de ustedes caiga en batalla serán eliminados pero con los puntos que recolectaron, ustedes no tienen control del nivel de los monstruos que salgan por eso deben tener en mente elegir la cantidad de monstruos que desean enfrentar en batalla, el juego terminara cuando ustedes se queden sin energía mágica o que todos los monstruos sean derrotados" Termino de explicar Mato "Antes de empezar el evento veamos los puntos de cada equipo"

Apercio una márrala con los nombres de los equipos.

Fairy Tail – 30 puntos

Saberthood – 10 puntos

Konoha – 10 puntos

Laminal Scale – 5 puntos

Blue Pegasus – 5 puntos

Mermaid Heel – 5 puntos

Quatro Cerberus – 5 puntos

"Muy bien veamos si logran vencer a todos los monstruos" Dijo Mato.

En el balcón del equipo Konoha.

"Mmmm esto será interesante" Comento Jirayia.

"Tch por fin un evento que debería participar pero el imbécil de mi hermana participar" Dijo Boruto quien se encontraba molesto.

"Recuerda Boruto tu tienes que estar en la mejores condiciones para tu enfrentamiento contra el dios de Ishgar, además tu hermana es por el momento la arma mas poderosa de Konoha" Sugirió Kakashi.

Es triste pero cierto verán después que Minato e llevara a Kushina y su hija al continente de Ishgar a una de la villas que había para que el cuarto Hokage entrenara a su hija en las artes ninjas, al principio a Naruko le costaba trabajo para utilizar el chacra haciendo que Minato se desesperada y la castigara dejarla sin comer o arrojarle kunais cada vez que se equivocara con una seña de manos.

Durante ese tiempo Minato fue despreciando a su hija por incompetente pero luego vio que su hija podía usar magia y eso fue gracias a que cuando era una bebe su cuerpo absorbió bastante Ethernano.

Esto hizo que Minato se sintiera feliz ya que por fin tenia un descendiente que podía usar Chacra y Ethernano algo que nunca había pasado antes, a la edad de 13 años mando a su hija que se uniera a un gremio y ese gremio fue Phantom Lord, donde el maestro Jose Porla.

Le enseño su magia que es Shade al principio a Naruko le costaba trabajo dominar pero Jose era igual que Minato ya que cuando se equivocaba le lanzaba cuchillos para perfeccionar su magia.

A la edad de 16 años se volvió fuerte y con muchas reservas de Chacra y Ethernano pero descubrió que era gracias al chacra del Kyubi que tenia, Naruko participio en la guerra de gremios de Phantom Lord y Fairy Tail.

Naruko derroto fácilmente a los magos que eran Gray Fullbuster, Elfman Stratuss, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet claro después que cada uno de ellos derrotaron a sus respectivos oponentes que eran los Elemental Four.

Pero cuando los magos de Fairy Tail vieron a Naruko les recordaba mucho a su compañero Naruto ya que tenia los mismos rasgos y le preguntaron si eran familiares claro el rubio dijo que jamás en su vida.

Flash Back

"Ustedes son patético Fairy Tail cuando el maestro Jose acabe con ustedes me asegurare cavar sus tumbas para que puede bailar encima de ella" Dijo Naruko con ojos rojos viendo en el suelo a los cuatro magos.

"¿Dime… tu conoces a… un sujeto llamado….Naruto?" Pregunto Erza tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

"¿Naruto? Si el es mi gemelo" Contesto la hija de Minato sorprendiendo a los magos de Fairy Tail.

"Entonces sabes donde esta" Comento la reina de las hadas.

"Pffft no se nada de el mas bien nunca lo eh conocido ya que mis padres lo abandonamos en la aldea cuando apenas nacimos" Dijo Naruko "Pero….¿Porque preguntas? Acaso ese inútil se unió a su gremio y si es así porque no lo veo." Pregunto la rubia.

"Bueno… ver…"

Pero antes que terminara de hablar Erza el dragonslayer del fuego se levanta.

"¡Porque es un perdedor nunca supo usar magia avanzada y es un perdedor!" Grito Natsu.

"¡Flamitas tiene razón era el hada sin cola de nuestro gremio era patético!" Comento el mago de hielo apoyando a Natsu.

"¡Si Naruto no era un hombre!" Dijo Elfman.

Erza no aguanto mas y a pesar de sus heridas se levanto y golpeo a sus amigos por decir esas cosas de Naruto.

"¡Guarden silencio tal vez no era igual de fuerte que nosotros pero no era excusa de tratarlo como basura cometimos un gran error yo cometí un gran error!" Grito Erza mientras que lloraba ya que no aguanto mas.

"Awwww que tierno al parecer el fracasado de mi hermano tiene una admiradora….Que lastima que tenga que destruirte" Comento Naruko mientras que alzaba su mano para prepara su hechizo "Adiós Erza"

Erza cerro los ojos sabiendo que no sobrevivirá un ataque de Naruko con el estado que estaba ahorita 'Parece que este es mi fin… espero encontrarte en el otro lado Naruto…' Pensó la reina de las hadas.

Pero el ataque nunca vino y Erza cuando abrió los ojos se pregunto porque, verán los cuatro magos y Naruko estaban peleando en el comedor del gremio y Makarov y Jose estaban peleando en la sala principal, cuando Makarov empezó activar el Fairy Law en ese momento Minato uso su hiraishin en su hija quien el puso el sello en su espalda para trasportarla inmediatamente para evitar ser golpeado por el Fairy Law.

Con Erza y los demás magos.

"Naruto… como… te extraño…" Susurro Erza viendo al piso.

Fin del Flash back

Si esa es básicamente la historia de Naruko una persona quien piensa que ella es la mas poderosa ya que podía usar magia y chacra.

Que equivocaba estaba.

En la arena.

"Bien ahora aquí tengo unos palillos quien saque uno con un circulo de color rojo será el primero de entrar"

Todos los participantes agarran un palillo y a Naruto le toco el palillo con el círculos rojo.

"Parece que el dios de Ishgar será el primero de entrar" Anuncio Matao.

Los espectadores aplaudían y echaban porras ya que ver al dios de Ishgar en acción era lo mejor de los juegos mágicos.

Claro los gremio participantes estaban algo molestos ya que seria otro evento que iban a perder puntos, claro el único gremio que no estaba molesto era Laminal Scale ya que le tenían un gran respecto a Naruto después de que les dio la pócima que curo a Toby.

Pero los ninjas de Konoha veían con odio a Naruto, especialmente Mito Guy ya que destruyo la carrera de ninja a sus dos alumnos Rock Lee y Neji.

Mientras que Fairy Tail estaba feliz sabiendo que tendrían mas puntos.

En la arena.

Naruto estaba caminando a la entrada del templo y usa su Requip Space para sacar su bastón (El bastón ya lo había definido pero ahí va otra vez es igual que de August.) Y se venda los ojos, sorprendiendo a todos en el coliseo a excepción de Sakura.

No solo se va enfrentar a los 100 monstruos lo va ser con los ojos vendados.

A llegar adentro del templo suspira.

'Naruto-Kun recuerda no acabes rápido haz que los espectadores se entretengan y usa tus otros sentidos si veo que te quitas las vendas vas a pagarla caro.' Dijo Sakura quien se estaba comunicando telepáticamente con su novio.

'Si Sakura-Chan les daré un gran espectáculo' Contesto el rubio.

"Yo el dios de Ishgar reto… a los 100 monstruos del templo" Dijo el rubio.

Al escuchar eso todos en el coliseo a excepción de Sakura se sorprendieron ya que nadie a podido derrotar mas de 25 monstruos el quien poseía el record de derrotar a 25 monstruos es Sting Eucliffe pero ahora alguien desafío a 100 monstruos, este día será un día que muchas van a recordar.

Dentro del templo aparecieron los primero 10 monstruos de clase C quienes empezaron atacar a Naruto lanzándole ataques de distancia, pero nuestro rubio los detiene con la palma de su mano izquierda.

"Bien ahora me toca a mi" Dijo el rubio quien usa la misma mano y apunta con su dedo creando un pequeño Bijudama quien sale disparado causando que chocara contra los 10 monstruos de clase C destruyéndolos como si no fuera nada.

Naruto seguí caminando para encontrar mas monstruo y detiene y usa su bastón para bloquear unos monstruos voladores de clase B que eran 5 en total quienes usaron sus garra para atacar al rubio pero gracias a que los bloqueo, el dios de Ishgar agarra uno con su mano izquierda y lo usa como un bate para pegarle al otro mandándole a volar y al quien tenia agarrado lo azota contra el suelo causando un cráter pequeño, causando que desapareciera en pedazos.

Después mas monstruos de clase B voladores empezaron a disparar energías de sus bocas que se dirigían al rubio, pero claro gracias a que esta usando sus otros sentidos puedo leer el movimientos de las energías y solo movió su cuerpo esquivando los ataques.

"Mmmm además de mi bastón usare esto" Dijo Naruto quien desenfunda su zanpaktuo.

"Sode no Kuchiki" susurro el rubio liberando una gran cantidad de reiatsu sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por la energía que el rubio a liberado causando que el coliseo empezara a temblar por tanto poder.

Dentro del templo se puede ver como apareció humo alrededor del rubio y cuando empezaba a irse el humo podemos ver que el dios de Ishgar no solo tenia su baston en su mano derecha pero en su mano izquierda tenia a Sode no Kuchiki, que para muchos se le hacían una hermosa katana e color nieve y de donde viene ese poder.

Balcón de Konoha.

"Esa katana libero un devastador poder… si logramos obtener esa arma… nadie en las naciones elementales podrá detenernos" Dijo Jirayia.

"Si… esa katana me debe pertenecer ya que yo soy el mas fuerte que hay" Comento Boruto.

Balcón de Mermaid Heel.

"Con esa katana podre matar a Jellal… tengo que obtener esa arma" Dijo Kagura.

En el templo.

'Hola Sode' Dijo Naruto mentalmente.

'Solo hola Sode mph han pasado semanas y no me has hablado.' Comento Sode mientras que hacia un pequeño capricho.

'Lo siento… si quieres mañana tendremos una cita para compensártelo' Sugirió el rubio.

'¿Lo prometes?' Pregunto Sode mientras que tenia los ojos en forma de corazón.

'Lo prometo' Contesto el rubio 'Entonces que me dices acabamos con estos monstruo'

'Si'

Y con eso Naruto se lanza al ataque usando su zanpkatuo apuntando a los monstruos para congelarlos usando la técnica Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren esto causo que disparar una tormenta de nieve en la punta de su katana, congelando a todos los monstruos convirtiéndoles en estatuas de hielo y Naruto usa su basto para romperlos en mil pedazos.

'Creo que son todos los monstruos de clase B' Pensó Naruto.

El rubio usando sus otros sentidos vio que 90 monstruos de Clas salieron del techo y tenían diferentes apariencias unos parecían unos demonios onis y otros eran unos Wyvern.

"Esto… será bastante entretenido" Dijo Naruto.

Y con eso el dios de Ishgar y los monstruos de clas empezaron a batallar con el rubio, usando a Sode para congelar a los Onis y su bastón para romperle el cráneo a los Wyvern, la batalla continuo por mas de 20 minutos normalmente el rubio acabaría en menos de 2 minutos pero tiene los ojos vendados ya que tenia que usar sus otros instintos para leer los ataques y golpes de sus enemigos.

Y también porque Sakura lo iba a castigar si se quitaba las vendas y Naruto ya vivió el castigo que le puso su prometida cuando no uso bien el Hakai con Aizen, digamos que no pudo caminar bien por 3 días.

Naruto estaba afuera del templo en uno de los puentes del tempo donde dos Onis llegaron y preparan sus puños y los dos puños chocan donde el rubio estaba pensando que lo habían aplastado.

"Ustedes los Onis son bastante odiosos" Comento el rubio quien estaba flotando en el aire y con sus dos armas a uno le corta la cabeza y al otro le aplasta la cabeza rompiéndola en pedazos.

Naruto sube a otro de los puentes donde unos Wyvern estaban volando rápido para agarrar al rubio y comérselo pero el rubio se lanzo contra los dos monstruos uso su Sode para congelarle las alas causando que se cayeran y se estrellaran en pedazos.

'Tch cuanto de esto monstruos de clas hay'

'Que pasa Naruto-Kun, ya te cansaste' Dijo Sode con una pequeña risa causando que Naruto se molestara un poco.

'No… solo que perdí la cuenta' Comento el rubio.

'Mmmm llevas 95 monstruos te faltan 5, a mira ahí viene uno' Comento Sode.

Y los últimos 2 Onis y Wayvern eran mas grandes que los demás que habían aparecido, Naruto suspiro ya arto de los monstruos que el consideraba débiles guardo su bastón en bolsillo dimensional (Requip Space) y con su mano derecha en la punta de sus dedos prepara otro Bijudama la dispara y destruye a los 4 monstruos que sobraron.

"Mmmm listo ahora falta uno no es así" Dijo Naruto mientras que le hablo a un ojo de color morado quien lo veía molesto.

Naruto como el ojo fueron tele transportados a la ultima cámara del templo que se encontraba arriba al llegar el pequeño ojo se transformo en un monstruo de 5 metros de color morado, tenia dos cuernos, garras, forma humanoide y el ojo estaba en su abdomen.

"Cielos…. Tu debes de ser una de las cosas mas espeluznantes que eh visto en mi vida y eso es decir bastante ya que estoy vendado de los ojos" Comento el rubio haciendo que el monstruo se enojara y empezara a lanzar múltiples hechizos a distancia.

Naruto dio un suspiro guardo su zanpaktuo y empezó a usar sus otros instintos y vio que eran mas de 15 hechizos que el monstruo de clase S le lanzo.

El rubio alzo sus manos y empezó a moverlas rápido y claro con esto a desvió los hechizos del monstruo sin ningún problema alguno.

Las gradas y los participantes al ver esto se quedaron callados por ver esto, el dios de Ishgar usando nada mas sus instintos y fuerza en los brazos logro sin esfuerzo alguno desviar los ataques de un monstruo de clase S.

Balcón de Saberthood.

"Como…. Logro hacer… eso ni siquiera… Salamander podría hacer…. Eso…" Tartamudeo Sting mientras que empezaba a sudar a mares y temblar por lo que había presenciado.

Balcón de Konoha.

"¡Es imposible que haya echo eso, solo lo que tienen el Sharingan pueden esquivar los ataques, pero desviarlos es ridículo!" Grito Kakashi quien dejo su libro cuando presencio algo que nada mas se podía vivir una vez en la vida.

"No seas tonto Kakashi hay seres en este planeta que tienen instintos altos que pueden leer el movimiento de sus oponente sin necesidad del Sharingan, aunque me pregunto como logro desviar esos ataques" Comento el sabio pervertido mientras que se tocaba la barbilla.

"Tch como sea cuando nos enfrentemos no durara 5 minutos contra mi" Dijo Boruto con los brazos cruzados.

Balcón de Fairy Tail.

"Mmmm disculpe señorita Sakura"

Podemos encontrar a la aspirante a Ángel sentada en su silla y con una mesa tomando su te "Si Romeo que se te ofrece"

"¿Quería preguntarle que clase de entrenamiento tomo Naruto-Nii, para lograr… hacer eso?" Pregunto el mago mas joven de Fairy Tail.

"O veras entreno con alguien quien es considerado el ser mas fuerte… incluso Naruto en el nivel que esta ahorita, no es rival para su maestro lo dejaría en ridículo" Contesto Sakura quien tomo un sorbo de su te.

Al escuchar esto los miembros presentes de Fairy Tail se quedaron impactados que hay un ser mucho mas fuerte que el rubio y eso que es ahorita considerado el As de Fairy Tail.

"¿Y como se llama su maestro y podría entrenarme a mi también?"

"No te puedo decir su nombre y no ya que nunca a entrenado a nadie y digamos que Naruto fue la único excepción ya que vio un gran potencial" Contesto Sakura "Pero toma"

La aspirante a Ángel le dio un libro de color negro "Ese libro vienen los conocimientos de cómo usar Devil Slayer de fuego"

Romeo se sorprendió y dio las gracias a Sakura por el libro.

En las gradas reales.

"Es imposible que haya echo eso deben de descalificarlo" Dijo Minato con rabia.

"No porque no esta haciendo trampa, además si estamos hablando de descalificar a competidores entonces su hijo Boruto debe ser descalificado por lo que le hizo a uno de mis magos en su encuentro" Comento Hisui.E

"Concuerdo con la princesa… además puedo ver que esta usando sus instintos" Dijo Shion apoyando a la princesa de Ishgar.

"¡Calla Shion tu solo estas aquí porque Boruto dijo que vinieras para complacerlo ya que eres su prometida recuerdas!" Ordeno el Hokage a la sacerdote.

"Si… Lord Hokage"

Verán la aldea de los demonios buscaban a ninjas que les ayudara con un problema que tenían pero ninguno quiso ayudarlos, pero cuando Boruto vio a la sacerdotisa y convenció a Minato que los ayudara pero a cambio que debe haber un matrimonio entre la sacerdotisa Shion con Boruto y como no tuvieron otra opción la aldea de los demonios aceptaron la condición.

"Oye te prohíbo que le hables así a la señorita Shion tal vez esta comprometida con el bueno para nada de tu hijo pero estas mi reino quedo claro" Advirtió Hisui.E al Hokage.

"Tch… esta bien" Contesto Minato 'Disfruta todo lo que quieras princesa pero cuando te cases con mi hijo las cosas van a cambiar'

En la batalla

Después que Naruto desviara los ataques del monstruo de clase S, el rubio le lanzo al ataque y con sus dedos empezó a tocar los puntos de presión del monstruo causando que gritara de dolor y callera de rodillas y Naruto se puso en enfrente del monstruo.

"Pensé que me ibas a dar mas batallas…. Pero tu rostro me recuerda es ese maldito desgraciado quien me arrebato mi brazo izquierdo." Susurro Naruto viendo su brazo vendado.

Aun recuerdo cuando peleo contra Acnologia costándole su brazo y al ver la cara del monstruo de clase S le daba rabia ya que le recordaba a ese maldito dragón que odia con pasión.

"Ahora muere" Dijo el rubio alzando sus dedos tocando la cara del monstruo causando que fuera vaporizado.

Los espectadores empiezan aplaudir y echarle porras por la gran hazaña de su mago mas fuerte de Ishgar realmente fue un espectáculo que nunca olvidaran.

En la arena con los participantes

"Increíble… nunca eh visto tan… espectacular" Dijo Mato "Pero como acabo con todos los monstruos tendremos que usar otro evento para los participantes, saquen el MPF"

Naruto sale del templo y se quita la vendas de los ojos, Mato lo felicito por completar el evento de los 100 monstruo haciendo que Fairy Tail ganara 10 puntos, claro le dijo que no era necesario que participara en el MPF ya que gano los puntos y para dejar a los demás participantes obtener puntos.

El rubio no dijo nada y se fue al balcón donde lo esperaban sus compañeros para felicitarlo.

En la arena aparecer el MPF una maquina que calcula los ataques mágicos.

"El quien saque la mayor puntuación gana, bien empecemos" Dijo Mato.

Primero va Millianna quien saca una puntuación de 365.

Segundo Nobarly quien saco un puntuación de 124.

Tercero Hibiki quien saco una puntuación de 95.

Cuarto fue Orga quien saco una puntuación de 3825.

Quinto fue Naruko quien uso el Death Wave sorprendiendo a los miembro de Fairy Tail a excepción de Naruto y Sakura, si aun se acuerdan de Naruko ya quien fue parte de Phantom Lord y

La puntuación de Naruko fue de 7640.

Y al final siguió Jura el 5 mago santo quien saco 8544.

Entonces Laminal Scale gano los 10 puntos en el MPG, Konoha gano 5 puntos y los demás equipos 3 puntos.

"Bien veamos ahora la puntuación del día de hoy" Dijo Mato.

Aparece una gran muralla con el nombre de los equipos sus puntuaciones.

Fairy Tal – 40 puntos

Laminal Scale – 15 puntos

Konoha – 15 puntos

Saberthood – 13 puntos

Mermaid Heel – 8 puntos

Blue Pegasus – 8 puntos

Quatro Cerberus – 8 puntos

"Bien como podemos ver Fairy Tail va a la cabeza por mucho seguidos por Laminal Scale y Konoha en tercer lugar Saberthood y empatando el cuarto lugar Mermaid Heel y Blue Pegasus." Comento Mato " Ahora vayamos al segundo evento los combates"

Lista de combates.

Millianna vs Semmes – Ganadora Millianna 10 puntos.

Eve Tearn vs Rufus Lore – Ganador Rufus 10 puntos.

"Bueno… eso seria todo por ho…"

"¡Reto al Dios de Ishgar a un combate!" Grito Kagura.

Todo el coliseo se quedo callado ya que una maga acaba de retar al dios de Ishgar.

Balcón de Fairy Tail.

"¿Oye eso es posible?" Pregunto Romeo.

"Veamos" Dijo Bisca quien tenia las nuevas reglas "A si es posible aquí dice que cuando acaban los combates si un gremio reta a otro gremio a un tercer combate puede ser realizado, solo si el quien fue retado decide si o no. Si el mago quien fue retado acepta entonces se realiza el combate pero si se niega el gremio retador pierde 5 puntos."

"Cielos… dime Naruto-Nii vas aceptar" Dijo Romeo.

"Ya que aceptare" Comento Naruto quien sube al balcón "¡Yo el dios de Ishgar acepto!"

Con eso el publico estaba emocionado que el dios de Ishgar va volver a participar.

En la arena.

Podemos ver a los dos participantes viéndose frente a frente.

"Hay que apostar" Dijo Kagura.

"Eh perdón puedes repartirlo otra vez"

"Dije que vamos apostar como el encuentro del día pasado" Contesto la As de Mermaid Heel.

Naruto se quedo callado por lo que dijo Kagura, quiere hacer una apuesta, acaso los magos son adictos a las apuesta o algo por el estilo.

"Bien… y que quieres apostar"

"Si yo gano quiero que me des esa katana tuya" Contesto Kaguya quien veía la zanpaktuo con avaricia.

"…. Sabes… por eso debería romperte todo los huesos del cuerpo pero no lo hare… Ya que si yo gano… dejaras Mermaid Heel y te unirás a Fairy Tail" Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a la maga.

"Bien acepto"

Suena la campana dando inicio a la pelea.

Kagura sin perder tiempo empieza a correr y con su katana empieza a atacar a Naruto a toda velocidad, claro el rubio bloquea todos los ataques de la maga con un solo dedo sin poner tanto esfuerzo.

"Sabes mejor ríndete no puedes contra mi" Sugirió Naruto quien seguía bloqueando los ataques de Kagura.

"Nunca" Contesto la maga alejándose del rubio "Ahora cae"

Kagura uso su magia de gravedad contra Naruto, pero no sucede nada haciendo que la maga se confundiera y se enojara al mismo tiempo.

"Pero… que sucede… deberías estar en el suelo" Dijo la maga con un tono de enojo.

"¿A tu magia es controlar la gravedad? Pues que patético te diré esto eh estado en lugares donde la gravedad se puede comparar la de un agujero negro, así es que tu intento es inútil" Explico Naruto quien empieza a caminar hacia la maga.

Kagura sigue lanzándole su magia de gravedad mientras que va aumentando el peso pero no funciona, sin pensarlo la maga empieza a correr a una gran velocidad para atacarlo pero sigue con los mismos resultados el rubio bloquea todos su ataques con un solo dedo.

"Ya me canse de ti" Susurro el rubio quien agarra a la maga del cuello claro no la estrangula pero si la alza "Tu peor error fue querer apostar pensando que ibas a quitarme mi Zanpaktuo y por eso ahora di buenas noches"

Con las ultimas palabras del rubio lanza a la maga contra la pared noqueándola.

El dios de Ishgar empezó a caminar dejando a una maga inconsciente, el rubi se detiene y ve al cabeza de calabaza.

"Mato cuando despierte dile que me venga a ver para hablar de su nuevo futuro con Fairy Tail" Dijo Naruto quien se fue al balcón.

"Si…" Contesto Mato "Bien ahora veamos los puntos que acaban de recolectar los equipos de hoy."

Fairy Tail – 50 puntos

Saberthood – 23 puntos

Mermaid Heel – 18 puntos

Laminal Scale – 15 puntos

Konoha – 15 puntos

Blue Pegasus – 8 puntos

Quatro Cerberus – 8 puntos

"Bueno Fairy Tail va ganando, bueno hasta mañana" Dijo Mato.

El publico aplaude por un gran día que hubo en los juegos mágicos.

De noche en el hotel donde los ninjas de Konoha están.

En la sala principal donde esta Minato en su trono viendo a sus ninjas.

"Bien hoy no fue una perdida de tiempo, mañana será el día que Boruto y el dios de Ishgar se enfrenten y ganaremos" Dijo Minato.

"Hokage-Sama… para ser sincera con ustedes… no creo que… su hijo pueda ganarle…al dios de Ishgar…" Comento Tsunade.

"Perdón anciana que dijiste no te escuche bien" Pregunto Minato con sarcasmo.

"Que… Boruto… no va a gan.."

Antes que Tsunade terminara de hablar, el cuarto Hokage le lanza una kunai dándole en el abdomen a la Sannin causando que callera al suelo en agonía.

"¿Alguien mas quiere decir algo?" Pregunto Minato y claro nadie se atrevio a decirle nada "Bien que bueno que esa anciana junto con Sakura Haruno ya trajeron a Ino, Ten Ten, Shino y Choji para el ultimo evento de los juegos mágicos, cuando ganemos mi hijo tendrá a la princesa para el solo y Konoha será tan poderosa que nadie nos atacara."

Todos los ninjas estaban preocupados por el futuro de su aldea, viendo al 4 Hokage en un estado demente hacia dudar a las generaciones jóvenes ninjas que Minato era el héroe de la 3 guerra ninja.

"Bien ahora váyanse ya que tengo que hablar con mi 'guardaespaldas'" Ordeno Minato haciendo que todos incluyendo a Tsunade que su alumna Sakura cargo se fueran de la sala.

"Bien dime… creas poder contra el dios de Ishgar después de ver el pequeño espectáculo que dio" Dijo el Hokage.

"Para ser sincero con usted la veo difícil, se puede decir que es un sujeto admirable por su poder y justicia" Contesto el 'guardaespaldas'

"Tch como sea además Jirayia ya esta apunto de secuestrar a su novia y con eso nos dará ventaja"

"Minato-San eso es un terrible idea le aconsejo que cancele el plan de secuestro"

"Cállese voy hacer lo que yo quiera ahora me iré a mis aposentos" Contesto Minato mientras que caminaba a su cuarto.

Con Jirayia.

Podemos ver al Sannin de las ranas espiando a Sakura Kinomoto quien estaba de compras para regalarle mas ropa a su amado rubio, el sabio pervertido estuvo siguiéndola por toda la noche hasta que llego al hotel donde se estaba quedando con Naruto.

El Sannin pensando que esta era su oportunidad fue rápido para ponerle un pañuelo a la aspirante a Ángel para así noquearla y llevársela.

Claro no funciono ya que Sakura sabia desde que dejo el coliseo ese anciano pervertido la estaba siguiendo y espero la oportunidad perfecta, para romperle los huesos algo que hizo cuando esquivo a Jirayia haciendo se aun lado causando que chocara contra la puerta, y se diera un golpe en la cara.

"Sabes… mi prometido me dijo que eres la persona mas desagradable y pervertida que a conocido y tiene razón" Dijo Sakura quien usa su bastón clow para tapear el suelo donde los dos fueron tele transportados a los calabozos del castillo.

Claro al llegar a los calabozos Sakura empezó a darle a Jirayia la peor paliza de su vida haciendo que la paliza que recibió de Tsunade hace años fuera un chiste con lo que la aspirante a Ángel le estaba haciendo.

45 minutos después

El Hokage y con su 'guardaespaldas' y algunos de sus ninjas fueron llamados a la sala del trono de Toma.E, diciendo que era urgente y si no llegaban o iban, serian descalificado de los juegos mágicos.

Cuando Minato llego a la sala vio a un Jirayia golpeado y desagrado en el suelo pidiendo que lo mataran.

"Rey de Fiore exijo una explicación porque uno de mis ninjas esta en esa condición" Dijo Minato.

"Yo contestare a esa pregunta"

Minato junto con sus ninjas y guardaespaldas voltearon a la derecha y vieron al dios de Ishgar junto con su prometida.

"Este pervertido trato de secuestras a mi amada y eso no se lo perdonare ahora nos tomo tiempo para sacarle la información, pero nos dijo que usted se lo ordeno y no mienta tenemos lacrimas por toda la ciudad y grabaron el suceso" Explico Naruto.

"Dime Hokage que tiene que decir a su favor" Dijo el rey de Fiore quien para nada esta contento.

"¡Y si fuera cierto que me daría igual además!" Grito Minato "Para mi pueden quedarse con ese viejo pervertido no me sirve para nada ahora me largo adiós"

Cuando Minato estaba apunto de irse Naruto se le pone enfrente.

"Que tal si hacemos una apuesta entre usted y yo"

"O que clase de apuesta"

"Fácil si yo le gano a su hijo quien es un ninja incompetente usted tiene que dejar en paz a Shion y tu contestaras por los crímenes de tu ninja Jirayia" Dijo Naruto.

"Bien pero si yo gano quiero que vengas a mi aldea para que seas el arma máxima y tu prometida tendrá que darle una noche a mi hijo" Comento Minato.

"Esta bien… y por ese comentario tuyo será la razón que asesinare a su hijo"

Y con eso dicho Minato se va con sus acompañantes y Naruto prometió por su alma que asesinara a Boruto.

En el 4 día de los juegos mágicos se decidirá el futuro de Fiore y Konoha.

Fin del capitulo numero 11.

Listo acabe el capitulo numero 11 es hasta ahorita el mas largo que eh escribido, puse unos flashback y las peleas, espero que les haya gustado.

Y otras vez les quiero agradecer bastante a ustedes mis lectores en leer y seguir mi fanfic.

Ahora hubo gente que les choca las preguntas y respuestas o no quieren que las pongas en fanfic pues ni modo ya que hay gente que me hace preguntas y por eso puse las preguntas y respuesta yo se organizarme bien.

Pero fuera de eso aquí esta la lista del harem

Sakura Kinomoto

Naciones elementales

Koyuki

Konan

Temari

Ayame

Ishgar y Alvarez

Erza

Irene

Juvia

Brandish

Anna

Wendy

Lissanna

Dimaria

Hisui.E

Lucy

Mirajane

Bleach

Sode No Shirayuki

Yorouichi

Sui-Feng

Rangiku

Isane

Tier Haribel

One piece

Nami

Hancock

Robin

Rebecca

Koala

Boku no Hero Academy

Midnight

Mina

Momo

Pokemon

Korrina

Skyla

Mallow

Lillie

RWBY

Yang

Ruby

O y antes que digan Shion no va estar en el Harem Naruto solo quiere verla libre por otra razón que lo diré en el capitulo del siguiente sábado ella repito ella no estará en el Harem.

Y les dije que iba a subir el capitulo a las 23:30 pero tuve mas tiempo de escribir por eso lo subo ahorita.

Y bueno ya casi se acabara el torneo de los juegos mágicos ya sabrán lo que significa a otro planeta.

Pregunta

¿A ustedes les gustaría ver como Naruto humilla y hace pedazos a la familia Vinsomke?

A y voy a quitar las preguntas y respuestas así es que si quieren apuntar o algo por el estilo les sugiero ahorita ya que el domingo las elimino.

Bueno eso seria todo chicos nos vemos para la próxima.


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Los juegos Mágicos parte final y el juicio divino.

El día a llegado la pelea del dios de Ishgar contra el hijo del cuarto Hokage iba ser el evento principal del 4 día de los juegos mágicos.

Por el momento era la batalla naval el primer evento del día.

Era batalla naval donde los participantes de cada gremio tenían estaban en una esfera gigante de agua, el propósito es sacar a tus oponentes de la esfera quien quede al último gana.

Podemos ver a las magas quienes son Minerva, Sherria Blendy, Risley Law, y Jenny Realight en sus bikinis haciendo que la mayoría de los hombres del coliseo empezaran a tener una hemorragia nasal.

Y del equipo Konoha esta participando Sakura Haruno quien usaba un bikini y claro los espectadores la abuchearan por ser del equipo de los ninjas ya que fue gracias a Boruto.

Y dos participantes masculinos uno era Rocker del gremio de Quatro Cerberus y el dios de Ishgar.

Claro las mujeres quienes estaban en las gradas al ver el cuerpo fornido del rubio tenían que taparse la nariz para evitar una hemorragia y sus ojos tenían forma de corazón, claro tres personas presentes trataban de no asesinar a las mujeres, Sakura Kinomoto, Hisui.E y Sode No Shirayuki.

Naruto estaba en posición flor de loto en medio de la esfera de agua ya que no le daba mucha importancia al evento aunque, muchas magas trataron de atacarlo pero claro el rubio dejo salir un poco de su ki divino haciendo que el ataque no llegara haciendo que se vaporizaran.

'Cielo esto es tan aburrido… Sakura ya puedo acabar con este evento' Pregunto el rubio.

'Nope debes de aprender una cosa para ganar una guerra lo que tienes que hacer es que los demás se pelean sin que tu no tengas que hacer nada es una estrategia además no quiero que gastes tu energía en… estas" Contesto la aspirante a Ángel.

El rubio entendiendo lo que su novia le estaba diciendo que es mejor ver que tus oponentes se agarren a golpes y gasten toda su energía, lo que no entendía era porque las llamo 'estas' acaso su prometida se encuentra celosa.

La batalla fue algo larga la primera de ser eliminada fue Sakura quien trato de acercarse a Naruto con su puño lleno de chacra para soltarle un puñetazo en la cara pero no funciono, cuando se acercaba mas y mas al rubio.

Su presión de Ki Divino empujo a la frentona sacándola de la esfera de agua, al ver esto los magos estaban impresionadas por ver a un ser tan poderoso pero se dejan de ponerle atención cuando Jenny le da una patada en la cara al mago de Quatro Cerberus sacándolo de la esfera.

Sherria uso su magia de god slayer usando sus manos para invocar unos tornados en sus manos y lo lanza creando un remolino quien les da a las magas Blendy, Risley y Jenny sacándolas de la esfera.

Claro la joven God Slayer esta contenta y celebrando un poco pero sin darse cuenta Minerva apareció detrás de ella y su magia de Territory para eliminar a Sherria.

"Bien ahora solo queda ese monstruo" Dijo Minerva viendo a Naruto "Usare mis hechizos mas pod.."

Pero antes que acabara el dios de Ishgar alza su mano derecha mandando una corriente de Ki Divino a la dirección de Minerva mandándola a volar fuera de la esfera y chocando contra uno de los muros del coliseo.

"Mmm Sakura tenia razón ni siquiera tuve que levantar un dedo para ganar la competencia" Susurro Naruto.

Al terminar el primer evento Mato saca la puntuaciones de los equipos.

Fairy Tail – 60 puntos

Saberthood – 23 puntos

Mermaid Heel – 18 puntos

Laminal Scale – 15 puntos

Konoha – 15 puntos

Blue Pegasus – 8 puntos

Quatro Cerberus – 8 puntos

"Bueno ahora va a empezar los combates del día de hoy a por cierto solo dos serán en equipos y la pelea principal será un combate normal" Anuncio Mato.

Los participantes se van para dejar la arena vacía ya que van a empezar los combates.

Primer combate

Blue Pegasus vs Quatro Cerberus

Ichiya y Nichiya vs Bacchus y Rocker

Ganador – Blue Pegasus – 10 puntos.

Segundo combate

Mermaid Heel vs Laminal Scale

Risley y Millianna vs Lyon y Yuka

Empate – 5 puntos para ambos.

(Recuerden que Kagura pertenece ahora al gremio de Fairy Tail porque perdió una apuesta contra Naruto por eso puse a Risley)

Después de los 2 combates Naruto esta caminando por el pasillo para ir a la arena para pelear contra su 'hermano' pero una figurara estaba ahí esperándolo y esa figurara es Naruko quien estaba recargada a la pared viendo al dios de Ishgar con ojos arrogantes.

"Tch si yo fuera tu renunciaría ya que Boruto es mucho mas fuerte que yo" Sugirió la rubia a Naruto.

"A tu debes ser la arma de Konoha" Dijo el rubio haciendo enojar a su 'hermana' ya que sabe que odia que le digan de esa manera "Mira cuando acabe con Boruto tu sigues"

Y con eso el dios de Ishgar seguía caminando dejando a una enojar y preocupada Naruko.

En la arena.

Cuando Naruto empezaba a entrar al coliseo los espectadores empezaron aplaudir por el y dar porras.

'Sabes Kurama… nunca eh recibido tanta admiración y que me quieran' Dijo Naruto.

'Disfrútalo chico lo mereces después de todo lo que has pasado y el esfuerzo y sacrificios que has hecho' Comento Kurama 'Ahora no me estés molestando me dormiré'

'Sabes por estos últimos día todo lo que quieres hacer es dormir'

'¡Calla que me encanta dormir!'

Antes que Naruto dijera algo siente una energía fuerte entrando al coliseo y ve que es su querido 'hermanito' su poder era algo impresionante se puede decir que era mas fuerte que cualquier ninjas de Konoha.

'Impresionante… o como voy a disfrutar rompiéndole todo los huesos a este maldito malcriado' Pensó el dios de Ishgar.

La gradas empezaron abuchear a Boruto y lanzarle basura y algunas frutas podridas quien le dan al ninja haciéndolo enojar.

"Malditos… cuando sea el rey de Ishgar mandare a que los decapiten" Susurro el ninja.

Boruto se pone a unos 10 metros de distancia de Naruto se estaban viendo uno con arrogancia y otro con ojos de asesino.

"Sabes te daré una oportunidad de que eches la toalla" Sugirió el ninja mientras que señala "Pero tendrás que arrodillarte ante mi y besarme los pies"

Ese comentario hizo que Naruto se enfureciera ya su 'hermanito' le recordaba a Sasuke pero mas arrogante y eso le daba mas motivos de asesinarlo.

"Diré que no ahora empieza a pelear o te romperé los huesos" Contesto Naruto.

"Tch bien luego no digas que te lo advertí"

Suena una campana indicando que el duelo empezó, Boruto empieza a dispersar Kunais a todas partes llamando la atención al aprendiz de Luiquiir ya que tenia tenían un símbolo que decía 'dios trueno volador' de repente el ninja desaparece en un flash amarillo y aparece de lado izquierdo de Naruto preparando una patada.

"¡Como dije antes no durara mas de 5 minutos!" Grito Boruto mientras que preparaba para darle un patada en la cara.

Naruto no se inmuto y bloquea la patada del ninja como si no fuera nada con un solo dedo "Oye malcriado un consejo cuando vayas atacar alguien de sorpresa no avises de donde vas a salir"

El dios de Ishgar agarra la pierna de Boruto con dos dedos y lo arroja al aire con tanta fuerza que choco contra un domo invisible causando que se rompiera, claro trato de usar el jutsu que su padre le enseño por no tener reflejos rápido cayo a la arena.

Esto claro causo que muchos en el coliseo se alegraran por lo que acaba de pasar al ninja ya que todos lo odiaban después de lo que hizo al mago Tobi.

Después que Boruto se estrellara a la arena, empezó a levantarse poco a poco y podemos ver que se le tumbaron algunos dientes y tenia la nariz rota.

"Uuuu eso debió doler pero mira ahora de malcriado pasaste a una rata… malcriada" Comento Naruto, claro esto hizo enojar al ninja quien empieza a usar otra vez la técnica de 'dios trueno volador' y trataba de ir a diferente direcciones para atacar al dios de Ishgar.

Claro como el resultado anterior Naruto sabe en que dirección viene y eso es gracias a los 5 sentidos que a estado dominando y el mismo resultado vuelve a pasar el dios de Ishgar agarra al ninja lanzándolo a diferentes partes del coliseo rompiéndole mas y mas hueso, primero los dientes y nariz, ahora le ha roto 3 costillas causando que Boruto empezara a escupir sangre.

En el balcón de Konoha

"Esto… no puede ser posible…." Tartamudeo Kakashi "Como puede predecir en que dirección viene Boruto…"

"Si me pregunto como lo puede hacer" Comento Guy "Bueno para ser sincero no me sorprende si pudo predecir la velocidad de mi pupilo Lee, esto no es gran diferencia que digamos"

"¿Kakashi-Sensei… creas que Boruto-san gane?" Pregunto Hinata mientras que veía al dios de Ishgar con odio ya que se, entero de lo que le hizo a Neji.

"… Antes pensaba que si… pero ahora… no creo…" Contesto Hatake.

Han pasado 15 minutos desde que inicio el combate y Naruto se empezaba aburrir.

"Sabes esto se volvió muy aburrido… creo que acabare con esto y te mmm ahor… ¿que estas haciendo?" Pregunto Naruto.

Lo que pasa fue que Bortuo se levantaba y saco una fruto de color morada y se la come, pasaron unos segundos hasta que el ninja empieza a gritar y liberaba una cantidad de poder de chacra y su cuerpo empezaba a crecer hasta alcanzar 8 metros, su cuerpo se volvió musculoso y sus heridas que tenían se sanan poco a poco.

"Cielos…." Dijo Naruto viendo a su 'hermano' que se volvió una clase de bestia.

"Ahora…. ¡Pagaras!" Grito Boruto quien prepara una seña "¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

El ninja provoco un humo haciendo aparecer mas de 25 clones de Boruto, la audiencia estaba sorprendida por ver una transformación tan brutal del ninja algunos pensaron si el dios de Ishgar podía ganarle.

Los clones se envisten contra Naruto y empiezan a soltar golpes y patadas claro el dios de Ishgar empieza a moverse libremente mientras que los esquivaba sorprendiendo a excepción de Sakura Kinomoto, el dios de Ishgar solo esquivaba sin tener que soltar un golpe, pasaron 5 minutos y los clones se empiezan a cansar provocando que desaparezcan.

"¡Pero como tengo el poder de 10,000 hombres como se pueden cansar!" Grito Boruto causando que muchos en el coliseo se taparan las orejas por el dolor.

"La razón que se cansaron fue que tienen demasiados músculos provocando que pierdan velocidad y dependen mucho en su fuerza, haciendo que se cansen" Contesto Naruto.

El ninja mas furioso que antes usa la técnica de dios trueno volador para volver atacar a Naruto pero al parecer no aprendió la lección ya que pasa el mismo resultado, el dios de Ishgar sabe en que dirección viene y lo agarra con dos dedos el puño gigante de Boruto y lo lanza contra la pared, causando un cráter.

"Lo ves incluso usando esa técnica de segunda, tus ataques son lentos" Comento Naruto quien veía a Boruto con una cara diciendo 'patético'

En las gradas reales.

"¡¿Técnica de segunda!?" Grito Minato "¡Esa técnica la creo el 2 Hokage en mi aldea como se atreve a decir que es una técnica de segunda!"

La princesa de Ishgar dio una sonrisa burlona por el enojo del 4 Hokage, mientras que Shion estaba alegre que el dios de Ishgar le estaba dando una paliza a su 'prometido' ya que si le gana ella y su pueblo están libres de la aldea de Konoha.

En la arena.

Boruto se levanta mientras que escupía sangre de la boca y vio al dios de Isghar quien tenia la cara de aburrido y el ninja cada vez sentía mas odio que decidió arrancarse la camisa mostrando una clase de sello, el ninja pone su mano encima del sello para desactivarlo.

Esto causa que el chacra de Boruto aumente mas y empieza a tomar una forma de color naranja en forma de zorro de una cola, los magos estaban asombrados por el poder que estaba liberando ya que estaba causando una corriente de aire caliente provocando que todos sudaran y temblara claro los únicos no afectados eran Naruto y Sakura.

'¿Mmm oye Kurama esa rata malcriada tiene parte de tu chacra o me equivico?' Pregunto Naruto.

"No, estas en lo correcto me imagino que tu 'hermana' o tu 'madre' le dieron un poco de mi chacra que ese bastardo me quito esa noche mmmm le calculo que solo tiene 2 minutos antes que se le acabe" Contesto Kurama.

'Ya veo'

Boruto vuelve a usar el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para invocar nada un solo clone para que el original y el clone junten sus manos para crear un Rasengan bastante grande, los dos Boruto empiezan a correr a una gran velocidad digiriéndose a Naruto.

"¡Ahora te acabare y verán que yo soy el ninja mas poderoso de las naciones elementales y eh superado a cualquier ninja!" Grito Boruto "¡ODAMA RASENGA!" quienes impactaron su ataque al dios de Ishgar provocando una explosión donde aparece una gran cantidad de humo.

Los espectadores y magos estaban sorprendidos por el ataque del ninja muchos pensaron que Naruto era historia pero cuando el humo se esparcía muchos no lo pudieron crear.

Las gradas reales.

"Je no sobrevivo ganamos" Dijo Minato quien dio una sonrisa picara.

"Yo no estaría seguro de eso Minato" Comento Hisui.E "Mira la arena"

El balcón de Konoha.

"Si ganamos ahora tenemos a un reino como aliado, ahora podremos traer la paz a las naciones elementales" Susurro Kakashi.

"…. Kakashi creo que deberías ver la arena." Sugirió Guy.

En la arenas.

"Je acabe con este maldito… ahora yo seré el nuevo rey de Ishgar" Dijo Boruto mientras que estaba respirando agita taba mente ya que ese ataque recurrió el 75% de su chacra haciendo que el otro clone desapareciera.

Pero cuando desapareció el humo Boruto no lo podía crear ya que Naruto detuvo el Odama Rasengan con un solo dedo de su mano izquierda como si no fuera nada y luego Naruto agarra el puño del ninja.

Boruto trato de zafarse pero no podía y eso que tenia la fuerza igualada a 10,000 claro el dios de Ishgar entreno con Luiquiir el ser mas poderoso del universo.

"Boruto" Susurro Naruto quien llamo la atención del ninja "Haz superado a los ninjas de las naciones elementales, pero tu nunca me superaras a mi"

El dios de Ishgar empezó azotar a Boruto como si fuera un muñeco echo de algodón provocando un cráter en la arena y haciendo que regresara a su estado original.

"Y ahora es tu muerte ya que hoy antes del primer evento Minato tu padre nos dijo a mi y el rey de Ishgar que si perdías yo tengo el placer en matarte" Dijo Naruto quien levanta al ninja de los pelos con su mano derecha "Pero quiero que veas el rostro del responsable de tu muerte"

El dios de Ishgar se quita su antifaz de dragón causando que el sello se rompiera y los ninjas no lo podían crear ya que el ser mas poderoso de Ishgar era Naruto Uzumaki el ninja rengado quien han trato de buscar por mas de 7 años.

Balcón de Konoha.

"….No…. Puede… Ser….Naruto" Susurro Kakashi quien tenia una expresión palida como su vieran un fantasma.

"Después de 7 años… a aparecido" Dijo Ino quien tapa su boca.

"El demonio… fue quien le arranco los ojos a Neji" Murmuro Hinata con un tono de odio.

En las gradas reales.

"…. Con que el desertor a estado aquí todo este tiempo…" Dijo Minato "Princesa usted debe entregarme a ese desertor"

"Mmmm No ya que esta registrado como un civil de Ishgar por ser el mago santo numero 1 y si tratas de hacer algo para llevártelo declarare guerra inmediatamente contra tu aldea" Contesto Hisui.E

'Maldita sea y con el estado que estamos no podremos ganar' Pensó el Hokage.

En la arena.

"Bien ahora"

Naruto quien pone su palma derecha enfrente de Boruto.

En el balcón de Fairy Tail.

"Va usar eso… bueno al menos su poder aumento mas y no le costara trabajo en realizarlo" Comento la aspirante a Ángel mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su te.

"¿De que habla señorita Sakura?" Pregunto el 4 maestro de Fairy Tail.

"Ya lo verán"

En la Arena.

"Hakai" Dijo el dios de Ishgar.

A diferencia con Aizen, el rubio aun no sabia dominar bien el Hakai pero eso cambio cuando Sakura empezó a entrenarlo para que poco a poco puede empezarlo a dominar por el momento lo lleva dominado al 75%

Boruto siente un gran dolor en su cuerpo y grita de dolor mientras que su cuerpo se empieza hacer cenizas rápidamente.

Balcón de Konoha.

"¡Rápido debemos salvar a Boruto!" Grito Choji.

Los ninjas estaban apunto de bajar para evitar que Boruto dejara de existir pero Kakashi y Guy los detiene.

"No podemos permitir eso ordenes de Lord Hokage" Dijo Kakashi.

Los ninjas no podían crear que Minato va dejar morir a su propio hijo.

Gradas reales.

"¿Entonces va dejar que mi mago mate a su hijo?" Pregunto la princesa la verdad ella quería ver muerto a Boruto por sobre pasarse con ella y por lo que le hizo a uno de sus magos.

"Me da igual ahora que mi hijo Naruto esta vivo y es el dios de Ishgar es el perfecto remplazo de ese inútil" Contesto Minato.

De regreso al balcón de Konoha.

"Mmmm tratare de copiar esa técnica nos servirá bastante" Murmuro Kakashi mientras que saca su Sharingan pero para su sorpresa no podía copiarla.

"¿Qué pasa Kakashi-Sensei?" Pregunto Hinata.

"No puedo copiar la técnica" Contesto Kakashi.

Esto sorprendió a los ninjas ya que el Sharingan puede copiar la mayoría de las técnicas y escuchar que no puede copiar esa técnica, hicieron pensar que Naruto tiene un Kekkei Genkai, esto causo que deben traer al rubio a la aldea lo mas pronto posible para que se vuelve el arma mas poderosa después de Naruko.

En la arena.

"¡No por favor ten piedad somos hermanos!" Grito el ninja de dolor ya que Naruto ya hizo cenizas la pierna y brazo izquierdo.

"No" Contesto Naruto "Ahora desaparece de la existencia"

El dios de Ishgar aumento mas el Hakai poniendo su Ki Divino para que el proceso fuera mas rápido, después de unos segundo el cuerpo de Boruto se hizo cenizas cayendo al suelo.

"Listo" Murmuro Naruto "Mato ya se acabo la pelea y que limpien estas cenizas del suelo ya que empieza a olor a rata malcriada"

Naruto empieza a caminar afuera del la arena mientras que la gente empezaba a echarle porras y aplaudir por el rubio por la demostración de su poder y por matar al malcriado quien odiaban.

Pero los ninjas tenían emociones mixtas algunos con miedo, odio y avaricia.

La tristeza venia de Kushina por ver a su hijo después de tanto tiempo y que matara a su otro hijo eso le rompió el corazón.

El odio venia de Naruko, Mito Guy y Hinata.

Y miedo Sakura Haruno, Kakashi y Choji

Minato veía a Naruto con ojos de avaricia ya que si logra conseguir que su hijo regrese a la aldea será su máxima arma y ninguna aldea podrá contra el y por fin tendrá la paz que tanto a desea, pero claro si su hijo se niega puede traerlo a la fuerza y no le importa si la princesa se lo prohibió.

Al terminar el 4 día de los juegos mágicos Mato vuelve a proyectar la puntuación de los puntos ganados del día de hoy.

Fairy Tail – 70 puntos

Saberthood – 23 puntos

Mermaid Heel – 23 puntos

Laminal Scale – 20 puntos

Blue Pegasus – 18 puntos

Quatro Cerberus – 8 puntos

Fairy Tail tiene la gran ventaja en los juegos solo falta el 5 y ultimo día para que acaben y se decidirá quien es el gremio numero 1 de Ishgar.

En las calles de Fiora.

Naruto y Sode estaban paseando ya que el rubio le prometió una cita a su amada fueron a un restaurante elegante, la hermosa Zanpaktuo tomo su forma física para que todos la podrían ver.

Muchos hombres se quedaban viendo a Sode con una cara boba, claro el rubio libero un poco de su instinto asesino para que huyeran como cobardes ya que Sode no usaba su kimono de costumbre, ella tiene puesta una falta corta de color blanco una blusa blanca y se hizo un cola de caballo y Naruto usa una camisa y zapatos negros unos pantalones de mezclilla.

Sode estaba abrazando el brazo de Naruto con la intención de nunca dejarlo ir ya que ella lo amaba profundamente.

Saliendo del restaurante los dos se fueron al parque mas hermoso de Fiore y pasearon viendo un hermoso lago y fueron a un lugar de flores blancas donde el rubio tomo algunas para dárselas a Sode.

Claro ella se puso feliz y le dio un beso apasionado a Naruto, los dos estaban besándose por mas de 10 minutos después se separaron para tomar aire, al final de su paseo se sentaron en una banca donde Sode acuesta su cabeza en el hombro del rubio viendo la hermosa luna.

"Esta noche a sido la mejor que tenido… muchas gracias mi Naruto-Kun" Dijo Sode.

Naruto sonríe al saber que Sode estaba contenta pero empieza a sentir una presencia desagradable ya que enfrente de ellos aparecen los ninjas de Konoha.

"Naruto Uzumaki por ordenes del Hokage tienes que regresar a la aldea" Dijo Kakashi.

"Vete al diablo Hatake estamos en Ishgar ese bastardo no tiene ningún poder aquí" Comento Naruto quien tenia ganas de matar a su ex maestro.

"Te recuerdo que tu me tienes que decir Sensei ya que soy tu superior"

El rubio se enojo por ese comentario que dispara una bola de Ki de su dedo dándole a Hatake causando que cayera en el suelo con mucho dolor, esto causo que los demás ninjas se pusieran en posición de defensa.

Paso unos minutos y Kakashi se levanto aun con dolor en su cuerpo, el rubio ve que Hatake se ha vuelto realmente patético durante los años que no lo ha visto.

"Mira idiota tu nunca fuiste un sensei para mi el único quien yo llamo maestro es alguien quien vio potencial en mi y nunca me abandono" Dijo el rubio "Ahora tu te me diras Naruto-Dono o Ishgar-Dono entendido"

"…. Si Naruto-Dono"

"Bien, ahora como lo dije antes Minato no tiene poder en Ishgar y si tratan de hacer algo les hare lo mismo que a Boruto" Advirtió el rubio.

Los ninjas aun recuerdan lo que paso con el tercer hijo de Minato, nunca pensaron que eso iba a pasar, lo que sorprende mas fue que Naruto haya sido el responsable, el rubio que antes conocían quien su sueño era ser Hokage y tenia una gran sonrisa ese rubio murió, ahora enfrente de ellos es alguien que no conoce la piedad y si lo haces enojar podría destruirte en segundos.

"Si eso es todo ahora largo" Ordeno el dios de Ishgar.

Los ninjas estaban apunto de irse pero Hinata se pone enfrente de Naruto, paso unos segundos se silencio que fueron incomodos pero la Hyuga activa su Byakugan y empezó atacar al rubio.

"¡Dame los ojos de Neji maldito demonio!" Grito Hinata mientras seguía atacando al rubio.

"No" Contesto el dios de Ishgar con aburrimiento.

Naruto sin levantarse bloque todos los ataques con un solo dedo y después agarro la mano de Hinata y la lanza contra un árbol provocando que el árbol se partiera en dos y deja a la Hyuga con costillas rotas y ambos brazos fracturados.

"Ustedes no entienden váyanse" Volvió a ordenar el rubio.

"Eso no será posible Baka" Dijo Haruno "Ya lastímate a muchos de mis compañero y mataste al hijo del Hokage ahora pagaras Baka"

Sakura Haruno empieza a correr con su puño alzado cubierto de chacra para darle un golpe pensando que ella es dominante a el como eran niños.

"Eres una grandísima tonta" Murmuro Naruto.

Sode se molesto por lo que dijo la frentona que supla un poco causando que la Haruno se congelara y quedara como una estatua de hielo.

"Ahora no lo volveré a repetir largo o mueran"

Los ninjas toman a Hinata y Sakura y salen huyendo del lugar para no provocar mas a Naruto quien estaba de mal humor pero se tranquiliza cuando Sode le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

En el hotel donde los ninjas de Konoha se esta hospedando.

En la sala.

"Entonces no pudieron traer a ese maldito deserto y dos de nuestros ninjas no podrán participar en el ultimo evento porque una esta con la mayoría de sus huesos roto y otra ninja esta congelada… que hare con ustedes…" Dijo Minato "Bueno la competencia de mañana que consiste en 5 participantes ya esta arreglado"

El Hokage empieza a mostrar un holograma de la lacrima y consistían en el 'guardaespaldas' de Minato, Naruko, Guy, Kakashi, Ino y Choji.

"Escuchen bien ustedes cuatro" Dijo Minato mientras que señala a Naruko, Guy, Ino y Choji "Pelearan contra los otros magos ya que aquí mi 'guardaespaldas' peleara contra Naruto, y le diré esto si encuentran a mi hijo huyan no quiero que se enfrenten contra el"

"¡Pero padre yo quiero enfrentarme contra ese perdedor!" Grito Naruko.

Minato se levanto de su trono empezó a caminar poniéndose enfrente de su hija para soltara una cachetada causando que cayera al suelo y escupía un poco de sangre.

"No me vuelvas a contradecir, tu eres un arma harás lo que se te ordene para eso fuiste entrenada y no me digas padre ya que para ti soy Lord Hokage entendiste" Dijo el Hokage viendo a su hija con odio.

"Si… Lord Hokage"

"Bien ahora ustedes 4 pelearan contra los demás magos y aquí mi buen amigo peleara contra Naruto ya que si perdemos adiós a nuestra alianza y yo tendré que contestar por el crimen de Jirayia ¿Entendieron?"

"¡Si lord Hokage!" Contestaron los ninjas.

"Bien ahora váyanse" Ordeno Minato.

Todos los ninjas salen de la sala rápidamente.

Llega el 5 día de los juegos mágicos todos los espectadores estaban emocionados por el ultimo evento.

Mato explico que será una batalla real todos los equipos participantes iban a estar en las calles de Fiore claro en un lugar especifico, y cuando se encuentren deben pelear si un mago logra noquear a otro mago seria un punto pero si lograban noquea al capitán serian 5 puntos.

El equipo quien tenga mas puntos al final del día gana, claro los gremios que van a participar pensaban ir por el dios de Ishgar pero lo pensaron dos veces y decidieron ir por otros magos y tratar de ganar los juegos por puntos.

Los equipos entraron a la arena.

Fairy Tail – 70 puntos

Capitán

Naruto

Saberthood – 23 puntos

Capitana

Minerva

Equipo

Sting, Rogue, Rufus y Orga.

Mermaid Heel – 23 puntos

Capitana

Millianna

Equipo

Araña, Risley y Beth

Laminal Scale – 20 puntos

Capitán

Jura

Equipo

Lyon, Sherria, Yuka y Toby

Blue Pegasus – 18 puntos

Capitán

Ichiya

Equipo

Hibiki, Ren, Eve y Nichiya

Konoha – 15 puntos

Capitán

'Guardaespaldas'

Equipo

Naruko, Guy, Ino y Choji

Quatro Cerberus – 8 puntos

Capitan

Bachuus

Equipo

Jager, Nobarly, Semmes y Rocker.

Mato da la señal y todos los equipos son tele transportados a la parte de Fiore donde van a pelar y dan la señal para comenzar.

El primer equipo de ser eliminado fue Quatro Cerberus los cinco miembros fueron derrotados por Naruko quien uso su magia para noquearlos haciendo que el equipo de Konoha ganara 9 puntos en total.

Konoha – 24 puntos.

La pelea seguía y el segundo equipo de ser eliminado fue Mermaid Heel ya que Minerva elimino a los 5 miembros haciendo que Saberthood ganara 9 puntos.

Saberthood – 32 puntos.

El tercer equipo eliminado fue Blue Pegasus fue Jura quien los elimino haciendo que Laminal Scale ganara 9 puntos.

Laminal Scale – 29 puntos.

Nada mas quedaban los equipos fuerte que eran Fairy Tail, Saberthood, Konoha y Laminal Scale.

Nuestro rubio fue tele trasportado en una plaza donde en medio se encontraba una fuente y que hacia ahí, pues meditaba solo esperaba que sus oponentes lucharan entre ellos para cansarse.

Ya había pasado medio día y los equipos a excepción de Fairy Tail estaban peleando y Laminal Scale tenia asuntos pendientes con Konoha después de lo que hicieron a Tobi.

Sherria peleo contra Ino quien las dos estaban al a par, aunque gano la joven maga usando u ataque mas poderoso el Tenjin no Dogo.

Laminal Scale – 30 puntos.

Claro Konoha se estaba defendiendo bien ya que Choji derroto a Yuka y Toby usando el jutsu de su familia expandiendo su puño y noqueo a los dos magos.

Konoha – 26 puntos.

Guy y Jura estaban al a par el mago santo con sus ataques de distancia y el huracán de Konoha los esquivaba a una gran velocidad, no se podía decir quien iba a ganar tomo 15 minutos y los dos competidores estaban exhaustos.

Hasta que Jura usa el muro de la roca Hierro para atrapar a Guy y aplastarlo dejándolo noqueado.

Laminal Scale – 31 puntos.

Lyon estaba batallando con Naruko al principio era una batalla difícil para la rubia pero entendió que el mago de hielo depende de su magia haciéndolo obsoleto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, entonces Naruko empieza a liberar un poco del chacra del kyuubi para ir rápido agarra a Lyon de la cabeza y lo azota al piso causando un cráter y Naruko deja al mago de hielo noqueado.

Konoha – 27 puntos.

Del equipo de Konoha nada mas quedaban Naruko y Choji y de Laminal Scale Jura y Sherria, bueno en realidad quedaban 3 pero el 'guardaespaldas' se fue a buscar al dios de Ishgar ya que eran sus ordenes que Minato le dio.

Entonces Choji se come tres píldoras y libera todo su chacra haciendo que su grasa de gordo se volviera chacra y aparecen unas alas de mariposa y va a una gran velocidad para atacar al 5 mago santo, lamentablemente esto no funciona ya que Jura le dio un caratoso en la cabeza haciendo que chocara contra al suelo dejándolo noqueado.

Naruko empezaba a liberar mas y mas el chacra del Kyuubi y se lanzo contra Sherria quien no tuvo tiempo en reaccionar ya que la rubia estaba enfrente de ella y le soltó un golpe tan fuerte que la mando a estrellar contra unas casas haciendo que se cayeran encima de ella dejándola noqueada.

Konoha – 28 puntos.

Nada mas quedaban Jura y Naruko.

"Je ahora pelearas contra mi calvo" Dijo Naruko quien estaban en una posición similar a un zorro.

"Es cierto… veamos lo que tiene" Comento Jura quien tomo una posición de combate.

La rubio empieza a correr y lanza un combo de golpes al 5 mago santo haciendo que los bloqueara todos a la vez pero Jura se dio cuenta que el chacra de Naruko la estaba empezando a quemar por la intensidad de calor.

"¡Je idiota ahora morirás!" Murmuro la rubia mientras se levanta y alza su brazo derecho "¡Death Wave!" Disparo su hechizo combinado con su chacra haciendo una combo mortal.

Jura no perdió tiempo y invoca un muro de piedra para usarlo como escudo pero era inútil ya que fue destruido fácilmente y le dio al 5 mago santo quedando noqueado por el hechizo de Naruko.

Konoha – 33 puntos.

Y era oficial Laminal Scale fue el cuarto equipo eliminado de la competencia haciendo que nada mas quedaran Fairy Tail, Saberthood y Konoha aunque no por mucho.

El equipo de Saberthood se encontraron con el 'guardaespaldas' y no termino nada bien ya que los gemelos Dragonslayers lo atacaron pero no sirvió de mucho ya que este sujeto los agarro de la cabeza y los choco entre ellos tan fuerte que los noqueo.

Orga le lanzo trueno poderosos al 'guardaespaldas' pero no le afecto en nada ya que empezó a caminar donde se encontraba el godslayer del rayo y le soltó un golpe fuerte dejándolo noqueado.

Rufus uso su Memory Make invocando un lugar de lava para quemarlo pero igual ningún resultado ya que lo único que consiguió fue que el 'Guardaespaldas' se acercara a el para romperle un brazo y hacerle una llave poderosa, dejándolo noqueado.

La única quien quedaba era Minerva quien hizo todo lo posible para derrotar al 'guardaespaldas' usando su magia Territory pero nada solo consiguió un caratoso en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

Esto hizo que Saberthood fuera el quinto equipo eliminado del torneo.

Konoha – 42 puntos

Los espectadores se quedaron sorprendidos ya que un ser que no conocen un identidad derroto al gremio numero uno de Ishgar fácilmente.

En las gradas reales.

'Je eso solo te falta derrotar al desertor de mi hijo y ganaremos' Pensó Minato

"Tengo que admitir Minato ese guerrero suyo es poderoso" Comento la princesa.

"Es cierto pero no le ganara a Naruto" Dijo Shion

"Cállate no pedí tu opinión" Murmuro el Hokage.

"¡Oblígame bastardo te recuerdo que yo y mi aldea no te servimos ya que tu hijo boruto perdió es mas la princesa Hiusi.E me ofreció una alianza la cual voy aceptar!" Grito Shion.

Ya casi se hacia de noche y nada mas quedaban dos equipos Fairy Tail y Konoha.

Naruto seguía en la fuente ya que se estaba preparando mental y físicamente para su enfrentamiento ese sujeto quien estaba encapuchado, podía sentir que usaba Ki Divino algo que le llamo bastante la atención al rubio.

'Ese sujeto… me pregunto como ese bastardo consiguió a alguien que pueda usar Ki Divino… debo reportárselo al señor Luquiir.' Pensó Naruto.

Pasaron unos minutos para que llegaran Naruko y el 'Guardaespaldas' a la plaza donde se encontraba el dios de Ishgar.

"El es mío" Dijo Naruko quien aun tenia el chacra del Kyuubi activado.

"Te recuerdo que tu padre te ordeno alejarte del dios de Ishgar" Comento el hombre encapuchado.

La rubio ignoro al 'guardaespaldas' quien va una gran velocidad para atacar a Naruto, levanto su brazo derecho y suelta un poderoso golpe, claro el rubio detiene ese golpe con un solo dedo, Naruko se empezaba a enojar mas provocando que le salieran mas colas.

Por 15 minutos la rubia seguía con su combo de golpes pero pasaba el mismo resultado Naruto los bloqueaba con un solo dedo todos los golpes.

"Maldito… yo tuve el mejor entrenamiento… del mundo… y tu… solo eres un fracasado… ¡TE ODIO!" Grito Naruko liberando una cantidad de Chacra impresionante toda Fiore pudo sentir ese poder.

La piel de la empieza a desprenderse y una bola de chacra de color rojo oscura la envuelve pasaron unos segundos y sale Naruko en su modo de 4 colas dejando a los espectadores aterrados al ver un monstruo.

Naruko quien ahora no tenia control de su propio cuerpo empieza atacar a Naruto con todo su poder pero nuestro rubio ni se deja intimidar ya que se levanto de su posición de loto y empieza a bloquear los ataques de su 'hermana' con dos dedos de sus dos brazos.

"Esto se volvió aburrido acabare con esto" Susurro el rubio quien agarra a Naruko del cuello con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha empieza darle en los puntos de presión a la rubia en el abdomen causando que la rubia vuelva a su estado original acabando con la transformación.

Naruto suelta a su 'hermana' al suelo quien esta agonizando de dolor y no fue porque haya regresado a su estado original no, la razón que sentía un gran dolor fue por los golpes que su 'hermano' le dio, empezó a levantarse lentamente y trato de usar su chacra pero no podía.

"¿Que.. me hiciste?" Pregunto Naruko quien voltea a ver al dios de Ishgar con odio.

"Te quite tu chacra y magia convirtiendo en una persona común y fue fácil lo que use es una combinación de ruinas y fuinjutsu lo aprendi gracias a mi prometida quien me transfirió todos los conocimientos del clan Uzumaki." Contesto Naruto "Y nada mas yo puedo quitártelo ya que tiene ruinas de un alto nivel que nada mas yo puedo quitarte"

Al escuchar la noticia Naruko queda impactada perdió lo que le hacer ser única y también para que su padre no la echara al calabozo y su madre la quisiera como a su difunto hermano menor, ahora no tiene magia y chacra.

Aparece un circulo mágico y tele transporta a la rubia al balcón de su equipo.

Fairy Tail – 71 puntos.

En la gradas reales.

"Maldita sea perdimos a nuestra gran arma…. Kushina cuando acabe el día lleva a tu hija al calabozo del barco junto con los demás perdedores" Ordeno Minato.

"Si cariño" Contesto Kushina.

En la plaza.

"Bueno ahora que ya no que los débiles fueron eliminados empecemos nuestra pelea no lo creas" Dijo el rubio quien veía al encapuchado "¿Por cierto quien eres? Ya que tu puedes usar Ki Divino"

El hombre encapuchado se sorprendió pero da un suspira y se quita la ropa con la que se cubría para revelarse, es una persona bastante alta y corpulenta, con bigote blanco en forma de tijera, orejas puntiagudas, prominencias en su cabeza y ojos amarillos su traje estaba pegado a su cuerpo que era de color rojo y negro con guantes y botas de color blanco.

"Yo soy Toppo líder de las tropas del orgullo" Contesto Toppo "Y tu Naruto Uzumaki eh oído mucho sobre ti gracias el señor Vermoud"

"Dijiste Vermoud el dios de la destrucción del universo 11, sabes que están violando el tratado de todos los dioses verdad" Comento Naruto.

"Lo se pero tengo que seguir la ordenes de mi señor y porque soy su sucesor" Dijo Toppo.

"Ya veo… bueno empecemos el combate"

Naruto y Toppo se envisten y empiezan a soltar combo de golpes la mayoría el rubio podía bloquear la mayoría de los golpes del líder de las tropas del orgullo, pero admitía que era bastante fuerte sus golpes y costaba un poco de trabajo.

Toppo se hace para atrás y alza su mano derecha y con la izquierda para detener su brazo.

"¡JUSTICE FLASH!" Grito Toppo quien en sus puntas de los dedos empieza a salir bolas de Ki color rojo desde sus dedos repetidas veces pareciendo una metralleta.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver esto y empieza a esquivar las bolas de Ki gracias a estado dominando a los 5 sentidos algunas bolas de Ki puedo esquivar mientras que otras tuvo que desviar rápidamente para llegar contra Toppo.

El rubio empieza a formar con su Ki divino un rasengan de color dorado en su palma derecha, cuando llego enfrente de Toppo preparo el ataque.

"¡Rasengan!" Grito el rubio dándole a Toppo y lo manda a volar contra 5 casas quien cae encima del líder de las tropas del orgullo.

'Cielos para ser el aprendiz de un dios de la destrucción es bastante fuerte creo que esta al mismo nivel o un poco bajo que el de Jiren en cuanto a sus sentidos… tendré que usar sacar todo mi poder' Pensó Toppo quien empieza a liberar una gran cantidad de Ki divino que toda Fiore sintió todo su poder y el líder de las tropas de orgullo sale de los escombros mostrando el aura de su Ki Divino que era de color rojo.

Naruto estaba serio y asombrado por el poder de Toppo y por fin alguien quien le daría batalla esto lo emociono bastante pero antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Toppo llego atrás de el y lo agarra haciendo un tipo de llave.

"¡JUSTICE HADAKAJIME!" Grito Toppo quien tenia agarrado al rubio.

Naruto empezó a gritar de dolor por la llave empezaba a sentir como sus huesos se estaban empezando a romperse.

Gradas reales.

"¡ESO TOPPO HAZ SUFRIR A ESE DESERTOR!" Grito Minato de alegría por ver sufrir a Naruto después de todas las humillaciones que le hizo a su aldea en los juegos.

'Naruto-Kun' Pensó Hisui.E mientras veía al rubio quien le robo el corazón gritando de agonía.

Balcón de Fairy Tail.

"No lo puedo crear hay alguien quien le esta ganando a nuestro As" Murmuro Macao.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban asombrados y tristes pensando que este seria el final del rubio al ver que hay un ser igual o mas poderoso.

'Mmm la única salida de Naruto-kun es que se transforme en su modo dios' Pensó Sakura mientras tomaba un poco mas de su te.

En la batalla.

'¡Maldita sea no esperaba Kurama, Sode que puedo hacer!' Pregunto el rubio.

'¡Tu única opción es que te transformes en tu versión de dios si no lo haces este sujeto hará pedazos tus huesos!' Contesto el zorro mientras gritaba.

'Kurama-san tiene razón' Comento Sode.

'Pero el señor Luiquiir me dijo que nada mas lo use en un ultimo recurso cuando me encuentre al borde de la muerte'

'¡ERES UN BAKA ESTAS AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE!" Gritaron Kurama y Sode.

Naruto no dijo nada y empezó a transformarse en su modo dios haciendo que Toppo lo soltara para evitar que la energía de Ki divino le pegara y se hizo para atrás.

La transformación del rubio siguió haciendo aparecer una columna de color plateado en su posición, su poder era enorme ya que no sola Fiore podía sentir ese poder sino todo el planeta desde Alvarez hasta las naciones elementales todos podían sentir ese poder.

Alvarez.

Podemos ver al emperador Zeref en el balcón sintió un gran poder algo que jamás en su vida a sentido.

"Este poder… es asombroso y proviene de Ishgar… puede que este ser… pueda por fin cumplir mis sueños" Susurro Zeref "Tendré que mandar a Irene a que lo encuentre y lo traiga aquí"

En unas montañas a las afueras del borde de Ishgar.

"Este poder… es igual que ese… no… no puede ser…. Ese maldito sobrevivió… tendré que ir acabar con el…" Dijo Acanologia quien tenia los ojos llenos de furia aun recordando a ese niño de pelo rubio quien le dio una de las peleas mas peligrosas de su vida.

Naciones elementales.

En la guarida de Akatsuki.

"Esta energía es bastante poderosa… como la de un Jinchuuriki o mas grande… debemos saber de donde viene ese poder… tal vez ese sea de Naruto Uzumaki" Dijo Nagato.

"Si tu y Konan vayan a investigar de donde viene esa energía ya que Kisame y los demás miembros aun tratan de averiguar como capturar al Hachibi" Comento Obito "Ese poder debe ser nuestro."

De regreso a Fiore.

Después que el pillar de ki divino de color plateado desapareciera podemos ver a Naruto con otro aspecto (Su aspecto de dios es como el sage of the sixth path pero de color plateado y ojos rojos)

Naruto ve a Toppo quien no luce intimidado para nada solo sorprendido de esa cantidad de poder se podía decir que el líder de las tropas de orgullo empezó admirar al dios de Ishgar.

Los espectadores, magos y ninjas estaban sorprendidos por el poder de Naruto nunca antes en su vida han sentido eso, los ninjas no sabían que hacer para capturar y regresar al deserto a su aldea ahora parece imposible para ellos.

En la plaza.

"Bien Toppo empecemos" Susurro Naruto quien va a una máxima velocidad y se pone enfrente de Toppo para soltarle un poderoso gancho en la cara mandándolo al aire.

El líder de las tropas del orgullo quien aun esta en el aire te tapa la cara por el golpe que recibió pero no perdió tiempo y empieza a disparar con su justice flash a Naruto voló a dirección de Toppo, empezó a esquivarlos y invoco unas Kunais hechos de Ki de color rojo carmesí.

Naruto empieza a cortar a Toppo con las Kunais haciendo que grite de dolor y hace que pierda su concentración y caiga al suelo causando un cráter en la plaza, el dios de ishgar aun no había terminado empieza a invocar en sus dos palmas unos Rasenshurikens hechos de Ki divino color rojo carmesí y los lanza contra Toppo.

El líder de las tropas del orgullo al ver los dos poderosos ataques de Naruto se levanta a pesar de sus heridas y quita del lugar pensando que no le iban a pegar lo que no se espero es que los dos Rasenshurikens no se estrellaran al suelo sino se detuvieron y empezaron a seguir a Toppo quien empezó a volar para que esos dos ataques no le fueran a dar.

'Maldita sea… cada vez que esos dos ataques vienen a mi siento una poderosa ráfagas de chuchillas de viento' Pensó Toppo.

Durante 30 segundos el líder de las tropas del orgullo se empezaba a cansar hasta que en un descuido uno de los Rasenshurikens lo golpeo junto con el segundo causando una gran explosión destruyendo mas de 15 casas a su paso.

Los espectadores tenían los ojos grandes por ver tanto poder, lo buenos es el rey de Fiore aseguro a las casas de las familias por eso ninguno estaba llorando pensando en su casa.

En las gradas reales.

"Ese maldito perfeccionó mi rasengan… tengo que hacer todo lo posible para llevármelo a mi aldea" Dijo Minato "Por cierto Kushina cuando volvamos quiero que todas las mujeres Chunnin se reúnan"

"Si… querido"

"¿Cuándo volvamos? Es que si vuelves mas bien recuerda si tu guerrero Toppo pierde tu serás enjuiciado" Comento Hisui.E

En la pelea.

Naruto ve como sus dos ataques causo mucha destrucción lo bueno es que era parte de los juegos mágicos ya que si destruirá propiedades en las misiones Sakura lo haría sufrir bastante.

Pero dejo las pensamientos alado cuando Toppo con múltiples cortadas, esta atrás de el y trato de hacerle ese candando de antes, lo bueno fue que Naruto le dio un codazo en la panza haciendo que Toppo escupiera sangre y lo mando volando al piso causando otro cráter.

El dios de Ishgar empieza a descender donde se encontraba Toppo tirado y al parecer no se podía mover, Naruto se dio cuenta que fue gracias a los Rasenshurinkens que le dio ya hicieron efecto, admitió que Toppo a sido por el momento el sujeto mas fuerte con quien se a enfrentado en nivel mortal.

"Eres bastante… bueno chico… tengo que admitir… eso…" Dijo Toppo quien poco a poco se levantaba gracias a que concentraba su Ki en sus heridas haciendo que lo mantuvieran con fuerza.

"Gracias tu también eres bastante poderoso" Agradeció Naruto "¿Continuamos?"

"No… ya que tendremos nuestra revancha dentro de 6 años, Vermoud solo quería ver que tan fuerte eras, por cierto Minato hizo un trato muy estúpido con Vermoud lo tienes que detener" Contesto Toppo quien ya estaba en pie.

"Ya veo no te preocupes Toppo lo detendré" Dijo Naruto quien le da la mano a Toppo.

El líder de las tropas del orgullo levanta su mano derecha para el saludo amistoso ese día Toppo admiro bastante a Naruto al tal grado que lo respeta bastante y viceversa.

"Bueno me voy un gusto en conocerte" Dijo Toppo mientras que aparece un portal que lo va a tele transportar a su universo quien entra y desaparece.

"Igualmente" Susurro Naruto quien ve desaparecer a Toppo sabiendo que no se volverían a ver dentro de 6 años.

El dios de Ishgar desactiva su modo dios haciendo que volviera a la normalidad, el día acabo y el gremio de Fairy Tail gano los juegos mágicos.

1.- Fairy Tail – 76 puntos

2.- Konoha – 42 puntos

3.- Saberthood – 32 puntos

4.- Laminal Scale – 31 puntos

5.- Mermaid Heel – 23 puntos

6.- Blue Pegasus – 18 puntos

7.- Quatro Ceberus – 8 puntos

Los espectadores estaban felices que Fairy Tail habían ganado y empezaron aplaudir y echas porras.

El gremio de Fairy Tail estaban llorando de alegría después de 3 años que el equipo de Tenrou había desaparecido se volvieron el gremio mas débil de Ishgar y la burla pero cuando Naruto volvió cambio las cosas de un gremio pequeño que casi no cabían, ahora en un castillo que era el doble de grande que el castillo de Alvarez y con defensas avanzadas.

Pero hoy fue el día que gracias a Naruto Fairy Tail se volvió el gremio numero 1 de Ishgar, le debían mucho al rubio después que sus viejos miembros siempre se burlaban de el y lo trataban mal, el decidió volver a ayudarlos y lo logro.

En la gradas reales.

"Esto… no puede ser… maldito Toppo… ahora me van a encerrar" Murmuro Minato "Tengo que escapar al barco."

Minato trata de usar su jutsu de tele transportación pero es detenido por Sakura Kinomoto quien apareció atrás del Hokage para darle un karataso en la parte de atrás del cuello y lo deja noqueado.

Claro esto dejo sorprendidas la princesa y sacerdotisa preguntándose de donde salió esta chica pero salieron de su pensamiento cuando hablo la aspirante a Ángel.

"Vaya cobarde" Dijo Sakura "A princesa Hisui.E es un honor dice Naruto-Kun que después de la ceremonia y el juicio quiere hablar con usted"

"O en serio… yo también quiero hablar con el…" Tartamudeo la princesa con un sonrojo "A pero antes guardias llévense a esta 'cosa' a los calabozos junto con el pervertido de cabello blanco"

Los guardias asisten y le ponen unas esposas a Minato que neutraliza cualquier habilidad que se use el chacra.

Pasaron 2 días desde que Fairy Tail los juegos mágicos y todo era tranquilo bueno tranquilo para los habitantes de Ishgar ya que Naruto no quería salir del cuarto donde estaba hospedado ya que sus fans lo iban a perseguir y no estaba de humor por el momento ya que estaba cansado.

Pero el día de hoy tenia que ir a los calabozos del castillos de Fiore para sacarle información al bastardo de su 'padre' al llegar nuestro rubio vio lo patético que era Minato en el calabozo quien estaba sentado en el suelo junta a Jirayia.

"Vaya mírate que patético el gran Hokage héroe de la tercera guerra ninja esta en un calabozo por planear un secuestro en contra de mi prometida no pensaste en las consecuencias" Dijo Naruto haciendo enojar a Minato.

"Eres un maldito desertor me da asco pensar que eres mi hijo" Comento el Hokage "Esa aldea tuvo que haberte matado pero no sigues vivo y por tu culpa Konoha perdió una oportunidad de tener un gran aliado y nuestras dos poderosa armas"

"Por mi culpa dices, mas bien la tuya por ser una escoria que lo único que hace es desperdiciar el aire de este hermoso planeta, y ahora me vas a decir a lo que se refirió Toppo cuando hiciste un trato con Vermoud" Amenazo el Rubio.

"Quieres saber bien te lo diré me dios dos frutas una morada y una amarrilla claro sabrás que la morada se la comió Boruto y la amarilla la mande a Konoha, también me presto a Toppo para los juegos algo que fue en vano ya que perdimos." Contesto Minato "Pero ese sujeto quería a cambio era todas las mujeres de Chunnin de la aldea"

Naruto se sorprendió por lo que dijo Minato quien realmente estaba enfermo de poder, y puede ver porque el universo 8 estaba en cuarto lugar de mortalidad por gente que son peor que escoria.

"Eres el ser mas despreciable que eh tenido el placer desagradable de conocer… te voy a eliminar de la existencia para que no hagas ningún daño a nadie mas…" Dijo Naruto quien se mete a la celda y agarra a Minato del cuello con su brazo izquierdo y alza su brazo derecho con la palma abierta "Antes que te destruya te diré que Kushina y Naruko no volverán a la aldea… y mi maestro no permitirá que Vermoud haga eso pero te diré que cuando acabe contigo no iras al cielo ni infierno iras a la nada"

Minato por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo y eso era algo difícil ya que participo en una guerra pero al ver los ojos de Naruto empezó a temblar.

"Eh… hijo… soy tu padre… debes reconsiderar tu… decisión…" Tartamudeo el Hokage.

"No" Contesto Naruto "Hakai"

Y con eso Minato empezó a gritar de dolor y ve que su cuerpo empieza a hacerse ceniza pasa unos segundos y el 4 Hokage dejo de existir.

"Me alegro que ese bastardo desapareciera" Comento el rubio quien vio a Jirayia quien estaba temblando de miedo por lo que acaba de presencias.

Naruto se acerca al pervertido se inca para verlo cara a cara.

"Boo"

"¡AAAAA!" Grito el viejo pervertido quien cocha contra el murro de la pared dejándolo noqueado.

"Je que divertido fue eso" Comento el rubio quien empieza a salirse del calabozo.

'Mañana será la fiesta en el palacio tendré que comprar un traje' Pensó el rubio.

Fin del capitulo 12.

¡Hola mis lectores les traje una sorpresa un nuevo capitulo!

Ahora les quiero agradecer bastante que hayan leído mi Fanfic y seguido en serio se los agradezco mucho.

Bueno como pueden ver la saga de los juegos mágicos termino y antes que pregunten el rubio participara en todos los juegos mágicos para mantener la reputación alta de Fairy Tail.

Quise subir mejor este capitulo ya que estaba inspirado bastante y por el momento a sido el mas largo que eh escribido XD pero fuera de eso nada mas será por esta ocasión no volveré a subir otro capitulo entre semana.

Ahora para las malas noticias.

Eh cambiado ahora la agenda de actualizaciones el sábado que viene será actualización para el otro fanfic que eh trabajado Naruto el salvador de Paris y hasta el otro sábado subiré un nuevo capítulos de Naruto Aprendiz de Luiquiir.

Así serán las actualizaciones de ahora para adelante un sábado para cada fanfic porque lo hago simple no quiero dejar abandonado mi otro fanfic ya que no eh subido nuevos capítulos.

Además es bueno para que sean mas largos y puedan disfrutar mas.

A por cierto chicos ya estoy un poco mas de cansado de repetir esto es como la séptima o decima vez que lo repito.

El Harem esta Cerrado hasta lo voy a deletrear C.E.R.R.A.D.O no voy a meter a nadie mas hasta pasar por el mundo de R.B.W.Y y lo volveré abrir y si siguen diciendo o insistiendo que ponga a mas chicas voy a cerrar el Harem permanentemente.

Bueno aquí esta la lista por el momento.

Sakura Kinomoto

Naciones elementales

Koyuki

Konan

Temari

Ayame

Ishgar y Alvarez

Erza

Irene

Juvia

Brandish

Anna

Wendy

Lissanna

Dimaria

Hisui.E

Lucy

Mirajane

Bleach

Sode No Shirayuki

Yorouichi

Sui-Feng

Rangiku

Isane

Tier Haribel

One piece

Nami

Hancock

Robin

Rebecca

Koala

Boku no Hero Academy

Midnight

Mina

Momo

Pokemon

Korrina

Skyla

Mallow

Lillie

RWBY

Yang

Ruby

Preguntas y respuestas parte 3

FanSuperAnime

Los equipos que están en el Tenrou Island, ¿Cuando o en que capitulo o cuantos años van a aparecer?

Tal vez después de la saga de One Piece.

Agitofang666

¿Naruto aprendera el 'Ultra Instinct'?

Tal vez deberán leer mas adelante muhahahaha XD

Narutoxasuna25

¿Cuando naruto valla eventualmente al mundo de pokemon en que saga aparecerá?

Tal vez en la mitad de la XY.

¿si naruto tendrá su propio dragón?

Si tendrá Pokemons tipo dragón.

LuisPerez77

¿En el universo RWBY por que solo yang y ruby en el harem, por que no todo el equipo RWBY?

Es que Yang y Ruby son mis favoritas y las otras dos no estoy en contra de ellas pero no ya que prefiero a Yang y Ruby que son bastante compatibles con Naruto.

Por cierto las votaciones siguen de fruta de diablo tipo Logia, parmecia y Haki si debería tenerlo o no.

Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo nos vemos para la próxima.

P.D

Si tiene preguntas de este capitulo mándenme un P.M.


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Aventuras en el mar parte 1

Al día siguiente después que Naruto destruyera a Minato era la noche del baile donde todos los gremios participantes eran invitados al palacio, claro los ninjas se fueron a su aldea para dar las noticias sobre la muerte del Hokage y claro no fueron invitados al baile.

En el baile.

Podemos encontrar a nuestro rubio favorito con su gremio platicando con Macao de un asunto bastante importante.

"¿Entonces que me dices Naruto aceptas ser el 5 maestro de Fairy Tail?" Pregunto Macao.

El rubio estaba pensando en la propuesta de Macao sonaba tentador paso unos segundos y ya tenia una respuesta.

"Bien acepto ser el 5 maestro de Fairy Tail pero tengo solo una condición" Contesto Naruto.

"¿Y cual es esa condición?"

"Cuando sean los juegos mágicos será el maestro del gremio temporalmente y cuando vaya hacer unas misiones en mi ausencia estarás a cargo"

"Bueno suena muy justo acepto"

Los dos se dieron la mano.

"¿Por cierto donde esta la señorita Sakura?"

"A ella regreso al edificio del gremio y se llevo a Kushina, Naruko y Kagura para que se acostumbren a nuestro gremio" Contesto Naruto.

"Ya veo… bueno hay que disfrutar la fiesta" Sugirió Macao.

"Si es lo mejor"

Toda la noche fue de diversión y locura ya que el gremio Quatro Cerberus destruyo la mayoría de los muebles haciendo que los echara del palacio, Mermaid Heel se la pasaban reclamando a Naruto diciéndole que les regresara a Kagura pero el rubio les decía que no y si seguían insistiendo usaría su magia crash para sacarla del castillo y claro lo dejaron en paz.

Cuando llego el tiempo del baile aparece la princesa Hisui.E con un hermoso vestido blanco largo y se dirigió a Naruto quien se estaba sonrojando por ver una gran belleza.

"¿Dios de Ishgar le gustaría tener este baile conmigo?" Pregunto la princesa.

"Sera un gran honor para mi" Contesto el rubio quien toma la mano de la princesa y empiezan a bailar.

Todos los presentes estaban observando el baile ya que no era nada común ver al mago mas poderoso de Ishgar bailando con la princesa de Ishgar y claro despejaron la pista para que los dos bailaran.

"Dime Naruto-Kun… ¿Es cierto que puedes salir con mas de una sola mujer?" Pregunto la princesa quien acuesta su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

"Si es cierto…" Contesto el rubio "Acaso ust…"

Antes que terminara Hisui despega su cabeza del pecho del rubio y le da un beso en los labios llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"¡Oye tu desgraciado!" Grito Arcadios "Que creas que…"

"Calla Arcadios ella lo beso a el además que le vas hacer a Naruto te recuerdo que te puede ganar con los brazos atados a su espalda" Ordeno el rey mientras que veía a su futuro yerno bailando con su hija.

"Si tiene razón su majestad le pido disculpas" Dijo Arcadios mientras se arrodillaba y pedía disculpas a su rey.

Con los tortolos.

Quienes llevaban besándose por mas de 15 segundos hasta que se separaron para tomar aire.

"Si Naruto-Kun tu me gustas mucho… quiere ser tu novia y no me importa si tengo que compartirte lo único que pido… es que me visites dos veces al día para estar contigo" Dijo la princesa.

"…. Si te prometo eso mi hermosa princesa" Comento el rubio a su ahora princesa.

Hisui.E se sonrojo por lo que dijo 'mi hermosa princesa' claro también provoco que besara mas al rubio quien devolvió cada beso.

Y era oficial el mago mas poderoso de Ishgar estaba saliendo con la princesa de Ishgar algo que un cierto fotógrafo llamado Jason quien se coló a la fiesta empezó a tomar muchas fotos mientras que pensaba que se volvería la portada de la revista haciendo que se venda como pan caliente.

5 años después

Todo volvió a la normalidad después de los juegos mágicos bueno casi todo el gremio de Fairy Tail por volver a ser el gremio numero 1 en toda Ishgar, mas de 100 aspirantes a magos querían entrar al gremio y esto le daba dolor de cabeza al rubio por la cantidad de pápelo que tenia que hacer y a veces se preguntaba si Macao lo engaño para volverse maestro para no hacer tanto papeleo.

Gracias a su prometida Sakura y su amada Sode le ayudaban con el pápelo para que no se volviera loco y destruyera el consejo mágico.

Naruto prometió ir a ver a su amada princesa quien ella estaba feliz de ver a su rubio y tenían noches románticas donde los dos iban a los restaurantes mas finos de Fiore y luego pasaban por los jardines del palacio.

Claro no solo la princesa de Ishgar salía con Naruto pero la aspirante a ángel y Sode también tenían citas con el rubio a veces salían o tenían noches románticas

Lo que sucedió también fue que Naruto le informo a su maestro Luiquiir sobre Vermoud y digamos que el zorro antropomórfico estaba furioso que fue con Zeno-Sama y el gran sacerdote para contarles lo sucedido.

Zeno-Sama estaba furioso que llego a un punto de casi borrar el universo 11 pero el supremo sacerdote lo convenció en no tomar una acción tan drástica, claro Vermoud recibió un castigo que era quitarle su 'hombría', la razón fue simple ya que descubrieron que pedía tener relaciones con las mujeres del planeta a cambio que no destruyera su planeta.

Vermoud juro venganza contra Naruto cuando se vuelva dios de la destrucción ya que Luiquiir amenazo al payaso si se acercaba a su alumno lo asesinaría de la peor forma posible.

Los Ángeles Korn y Margarita tuvieron que estar vigilando a sus dioses de la destrucción para que no hicieran algo tonto que hiciera enojar a Zeno-Sama y al gran sacerdote.

Claro eventualmente Naruto conoció a Yuuko el amor de su maestro al principio al rubio vio que es una mujer hermosa y se preguntaba como le hizo para que Luiquiir se enamorada de la bruja, pero conociéndola vio que es una mujer divertida y muy inteligente.

Cada vez que Naruto visitaba a su maestro para entrenar un poco veía a Yuuko se llevaban tan bien ellos dos que empezaron a forma una relación de Madre e hijo algo que el rubio nunca había experimentado ya que creció sin madre.

Claro Yuuko cada vez que lo veía le regalaba ropa nueva y trataba de vestirlo como si fuera un niño de 9 años claro Luiquiir se moría de la risa al ver ese tipo de escena pero cuando la bruja empezó hacer lo mismo con el dios de la destrucción.

El rubio empezó a ver a Luiquiir y Yuuko como la familia que jamás a tenido aunque Naruto seguía viendo al dios de la destrucción como su maestro pero poco a poco veía a Luiquiir como un padre.

Hablando de familias Kushina ha ido a terapia para ver que rayos le hizo Minato durante su vida de casados.

Claro Naruto pagaba la terapia de la madre de su hermana, al principio el rubio iba a permitir que vivieran en uno de los cuartos del gremio para que no volvieran a Konoha nunca en la vida.

Pero no les iba a dar ningún tipo de apoyo al principio pero fue gracias a Hisui.E que lo convenció, para al menos pagarle la terapia a Kushina pero con Naruko le dio un trabajo como cantinera del gremio ayudando a Kinana.

Al principio Naruko protesto diciendo que es un trabajo indignante que solo la clase baja sirve para esa clase de trabajo y que ella debería estar a cargo de la administración de joyas del gremio, claro Kinana estuvo muy enojada por ese comentario.

El rubio dio un suspiro y le dijo que será cantinera por 5 años y si logra cambiar su actitud va considerar regresarle su magia y chacra pero si no logra cambiar no le regresaría nada y tendría el trabajo de limpiar los baños del gremio por el resto de su vida.

Naruko acepto solo para que le regresaran sus poderes al principio se le hizo difícil pero empezó a comprender que era humildad y empezaba a cambiar poco a poco sorprendiendo al rubio, pero la seguía vigilando por si acaso.

Y llegaba esa vez al año donde el rubio tenia que hacer la prueba de clase S para los magos del gremio haciendo que tenga mas dolor de cabeza por el papeleo la buena noticia es que nada mas era Kagura quien aspiro para la prueba de clase S.

La prueba consistía en derrotar a un demonio de Zeref quien estaba aterrorizando una aldea pero tenia que derrotarlo sin tener que destruir ninguna propiedad, la maga paso la prueba sin destruir ninguna propiedad ganándose el titulo de maga clase S.

Verán Naruto aplico la cero tolerancia de destruir propiedades en las misiones, porque recuerda como Natsu y los demás magos tenían la fama de destruir ciudades y puertos.

Y porque no quería mas papeleo en su oficina ya que en serio odia el pápelo al principio iba usar sus clones de sombra para que lo ayudaran pero Sakura le prohibió usar los clones para que aprendiera las responsabilidades de ser un maestro y no toda en la vida es tomar atajos.

Naruko cambio de ser una engreída malcriada ahora es adorada por todo el gremio gracias a que aprendió humildad y respeto además pasa la mayoría del tiempo con Naruto, para conocerlo y si hubiera una posibilidad de algún día ser hermanos.

Kushina se recupero y se volvió la que era antes verán lo que tenia fue que Minato abusaba de ella mental y físicamente hasta llegar a un punto de que se rompiera le agradeció a Naruto, sabe a la perfección que el nunca la va ver como su madre solo como la madre de su hermana.

Por el momento Naruto tiene 24 años su aspecto a cambiado un poco solo creció unos centímetros mas su pelo se lo corto (aspecto de Last Naruto Movie) y su vestuario es un traje elegante con una corbata roja, y con cinturón donde tiene su Zan

El aspecto de los demás es el mismo no han cambiado solo han crecido un poco Naruko ahora su atuendo consiste una chaqueta naranja con negro y unos mini shorts naranja y botas negras.

Y como prometido es deuda Naruto le devolvió la magia y chacra a su hermana quien empezó a volver a entrenar para dominar sus poderes después de 5 años claro nuestro rubio la entreno para volverla fuerte.

Funciono ya que Naruko se volvió la 5 maga santa ganándole a Jura por el puesto ahora el gremio de Fairy Tail tiene dos magos santos haciendo que su fama aumente mas.

Hablando de entrenamiento Sakura continuo entrenando a su prometido con su entrenamiento de los 5 sentidos y su dominio de Ki divino fue un entrenamiento duro y agotador pero gracias a esto Naruto empezó a dominar el ultra instinto una técnica que nada mas los dioses pueden alcanzar.

Si estos 5 años han sido los mas tranquilos para Naruto ya que su maestro Luiquiir dijo que hubo un cambio de planes de ir al planeta que tiene 95% de agua, originalmente iba a ir dentro de 2 años pero le dijo que va ver un evento sumamente importante y se iba a posponer dentro de 5.

Claro los 5 años se cumplieron y Naruto solo esperaba las indicaciones de su maestro para ir al planeta, el rubio pidió a su amada Sakura información de la aldea de Konoha y las naciones elementales.

Sakura usa su bastón para proyectar toda la información de Konoha.

La aldea sufrió un fuerte golpe desde que Minato y Boruto murieron Danzo se volvió el sexto Hokage y empezó a entrenar a los ninjas jóvenes para que se volvieran las armas perfectas, el consejo de civiles y los clanes le permitieron hacer todo lo necesario para que su aldea no se vuelva débil.

También el sexto Hokage quería enviar anbus para capturar a Naruto después de ver los poderes que tenia pero los clanes le dijeron que es una mala idea ya que si envía a los Anbus el rubio los mataría y tendría un pretexto mas para destruir la aldea.

Danzo enojado pero acepto pero de mala gana pero se en contentó cuando Sasuke Uchiha regreso a la aldea ya que logro matar a Orochimaru y a Itachi cumpliendo su venganza.

El sexto Hokage le perdono sus crímenes y lo nombro su nuevo asesor haciendo enojar a Shikaku Nara.

Algo que Danzo no sabia era que Sasuke lo estaba usando para sacar información del panadero de Naruto para ir donde se encontraba para matarlo y llevarlo a Toby por cuestión de venganza lo malo es que lo tenia aprueba haciendo enojar al Emo vengador.

En las naciones elementales seguía siendo lo mismo Akatsuki trataba de obtener el Hachibi pero no podían entrar a la aldea por estar en máxima seguridad.

La aldea de la arena se volvió la mas poderosa de las naciones elementales.

También los aldeanos tuvieron que cerrar sus negocios por la mala economía que había y se mudaron la mayoría a Ishgar para abrir nuevos puesto vio que la chica quien le gustaba desde niño, Ayame abrió su negocio en la ciudad de Hargeon el rubio sonrió y tiene pensado ir a verla después de su misión.

Naruto suspiro de alivio porque Akatuski aun no saben en donde se encuentra y aunque lo encontraran sin ningún esfuerzo los haría pedazos pero quien tenia tantas ganas de matar era Sasuke, el plan del rubio seria romperle los huesos y luego usar el Hakai.

Presente.

"Maldita sea…. Como odio el papeleo" Dijo Naruto quien esta sentado en su oficina mientras que firmaba los pagos de las nuevas expansión del gremio.

Si el rubio piensa expandir mas el gremio y hacer que la ciudad de Magnolia gracias a que participaba en todos los juegos mágicos durante los 5 años y el dinero que tenían, ahora podían tener mas expansión de territorio para beneficiar al gremio y a los ciudadanos para crecer los mercados.

En las murallas que tienen ahora van hacer 70 metros de pie y con torres que tengan cañones jupiters, las casas de los civiles ahora lucirán como mansiones pequeñas, el gremio será 100 veces de su tamaña siendo el gremio mas grande de Ishgar dejando en ridículo una vez mas al castillo de Alvarez y Ishgar.

En las torres del gremio Naruto decidió que se construya un puerto de barcos voladores para traer mejor la mercancía y algunos miembros del gremio tomen un barco volador para no tener que ir a la estación del tren.

El consejo mágicos trato de detener lo que estaba haciendo Naruto pero la princesa Hisui.E dijo que Naruto puede hacer lo que sea por ser el dios de Ishgar y su novio, lo malo era… el pápelo para empezar las construcciones el peor enemigo del rubio.

Naruto estaba apunto de acabar el pápelo hasta que siente una presencia mágica bastante desagradable, unas 4 figuras entraron a la oficina y eran los miembros de Blue Pegasus el grupo de 'mujer griegos' quien al rubio detesta, por estar tratando de coquetear con Sakura.

"O Naruto-San como siempre tiene un gran perfumen" Dijo Ichiya mientras se acerco rápidamente al rubio para olerlo.

Claro como era esperarse el rubio le suelta un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que lo manda al otro lado de su oficina chocando contra una pared dejándolo noqueado asustando a los demás miembros de Blue Pegasus.

"¿Qué quieren? No ven que estoy ocupado" Pregunto Naruto.

"Bueno… Naruto-San…. Nosotros estábamos en los mares de Ishgar y detectamos una fuerte cantidad de Eternano…" Contesto Eve.

"Mmmm continua"

"Puede ser que la Isla Tenrou siga existiendo" Explico Ren.

"Ya veo… Sakura querida puedes venir y trae a Macao" Dijo el rubio.

En menos de segundos Sakura aparece con Macao en la oficina, los mujer griegos estaban apunto de coquetear con la aspirante a ángel, pero Naruto les soltó un instinto asesino haciendo que retrocedieran.

"Macao quiere que tu y un grupo de magos se lleven el barco volador mas grande que tenemos y vayan a donde se encontraba la isla Tenrou, al parecer sus viejos amigos han vuelto" Ordeno Naruto mientras que firmaba mas papeleo "A y saquen a la basura de mi oficina"

Los miembros de Blue Pegasus estaban apunto de reclamarle al rubio pero lo pensaron dos veces y se fueron corriendo llevándose a Ichiya con ellos.

"¿Maestro Naruto en serio creas que han vuelto?" Pregunto Macao con muchas esperanzas.

"Te seré sincero tal vez si tal vez no por eso te estoy mandando a ti y al grupo de mago que tu escojas" Contesto Naruto "La verdad me da igual si tus viejos amigos hayan regresado"

El ex maestro de Fairy Tail se entristeció por lo que dijo el rubio pero lo entendía perfectamente, después de las burlas y los insultos que recibió departe de Natsu y los demás era bastante duro y doloroso. Sabia que seria un largo camino para que los perdonara o tal vez nunca los iba a perdonar.

"Entiendo Maestro iré a reclutar a los magos de confianza y nos iremos dentro de 2 horas" Comento Macao.

"Muy bien a por cierto Macao voy a estar ausente por 3 meses vas a estar a cargo durante mi ausencia, pero te dejare esto bien claro si ese grupo de magos esta vivo y vienen a mi gremio, no quiero peleas que causen destrucción del edificio o de la ciudad, pueden hacer una fiesta pero no quiero que se coman toda la comida ya que es para todos los miembros y no quiero gastar millones en comprar comida y lo mas importante hacen una cosa estúpida que me haga escribir mas papeleo… bueno ya sabes lo que voy hacer ¿Entonces Macao quedo claro lo que dije?" Pregunto el rubio dando una sonrisa perversa dándole escalofríos al mago de fuego.

"Si Naruto" Tartamudeo el Mago.

"Perfecto ahora ve a y si vez a Kushina y mi hermana diles sobre mi ausencia"

Macao sin decir nada sale de la oficina para ir a reclutar a los magos y irse a la localización que le dijo Naruto.

"Cariño a veces eres muy serio y estricto" Comento Sakura.

"Pues tengo que hacerlo como tu y Luiquiir me enseñaron cuando sea dios de la destrucción tengo que poner una raya " Dijo Naruto.

"Bueno es verdad…. A hablando de Luiquiir me dio esta carta sobre la información del planeta que vamos a ir y un pequeño regalo"

Sakura le entrego la carta a su prometido y una caja larga que contiene el regalo donde la dejo encima de su escritorio, Naruto empieza a leer la carta de su maestro.

Para Naruto

Mi querido Alumno te escribo esta carta para informarte tu siguiente misión y antes que preguntes porque no usamos el comunicar holográfico es simple estoy de vacaciones con Yuuko y le prometí estar con ella todo el tiempo.

Por eso escribí esta carta antes de irme de vacaciones pero bueno sobre tu misión veras el planeta donde te voy a mandar hay mucha corrupción y muerte.

Es un mundo donde el 95% es agua y el 5% son islas hay personas que tienen vidas normales pero hay personas que escogen ser piratas o ser parte de la marina y todo el tiempo se pelean.

Lo mas interesante de este planeta es algo llamado las frutas del diablo y de seguro que te estas preguntando que son, pues son frutas que te dan poderes pero a cambio te quitan la habilidad de nadar y cuando caes al agua te empiezas a hundir.

Hay tres tipos de frutas de diablo son Parmecia, Zoan y Logia.

La parmecia es la mas común te dan habilidades sobre humanas, las Zoan te permiten transformarte en un animal y se dividen es tres secciones normales, ancestrales y míticas, las logias hace que el cuerpo de una persona se vuelva elemental haciendo que sean inmunes a cualquier tipo de ataque son las mas raras junto con las Zoan Míticas.

Hay dos formas para hacerles frente a los usuarios de frutas de diablo una es con Kairoseki una piedra marina que tiene una sustancia natural que puede anular los poderes de las frutas del diablo.

Y Haki pero busca a un tipo llamado Rayleigh el te explicara sobre el Haki, solo dile mi nombre y veras como se asusta por mencionarme.

Ahora tu misión será que vayas acabes con los Tenryubito, la familia Vinsmoke y la pirata llamada Big Mom.

Usaras nada mas tu magia de Dragonslayer y el regalo que esta en la caja, y acabando tu misión buscaras en ese planeta a otro candidato para el torneo.

Buena suerte mi Alumno.

Luiquiir.

P.D.

Tienes prohibido comerte cualquier fruta de diablo lo que tienes permitido es coleccionarlas pero si me entero que comiste una te la sacare a golpes no las necesitas son algo inútiles con lo que ya tienes, pero si tienes permitido aprender Haki.

Al terminar de leer la carta el rubio suspira sabiendo que esta misión será muy agotadora pero dejando ese pensamientos toma la caja y empieza abrirla revelando una hermoso espada medieval con el filo de color rojo carmesí y la empuñadura de color dorada (el aspecto de la espada es como la Excalibur de Knights of the round table)

Naruto.

Esta espada esta echa de Kairoseki su filo es indestructible y su filo puede cortar cualquier metal del universo, no la pierdas es única de su clase.

Korn.

El rubio sonrió y se pone la espada en su espalda con un funda que venia incluida claro Luiquiir le dijo que nada mas usaría su magia de Dragonslayer y la espada que le regalo pero va llevar su Zanpaktuo.

Pero Sode se manifiesta en su forma física.

"No te preocupes por mi Naruto-Kun estaré en tu oficina viendo el papeleo además tu maestro dijo que nada mas puedes usar tu magia" Comento Sode mientras que le daba un beso en la mejilla a Naruto.

"Bueno esta bien pero recuerda el botón que esta en el escritorio si algo pasa no dudes en llamarme" Dijo el rubio quien se levanta de su silla permitiendo a la Zanpaktuo sentarse.

"¿Estas listo Naruto-Kun?" Pregunta Sakura quien la da su mano al rubio.

"Si vayamos mi hermosa Sakura" Contesto el rubio quien toma la mano se su amada.

Los dos salen al balcón de la oficina y la aspirante a ángel tapea su bastón tres y empiezan a viajar al planeta.

Mientras tanto con Macao.

El mago de fuego ya escogió al grupo de magos que lo van a acompañar para ver si la isla Tenrou aun existía, el grupo consistía en Macao, Wakabi, Laki, Bisca, Alzack quienes estaban en el barco volador mas grande que tenían.

Al llegar al lugar que Naruto le dijo vieron a un clase de niña flotando en el océano al principio se les hacia raro pero de repente sale una esfera enorme de color amarillo, con el símbolo de Fairy Tail y dentro de la esfera se encontraba la isla Tenrou.

Los magos se sorprendieron al ver una espectáculo vieron que la isla esta de nuevo en su lugar y decidieron ir para anclarse en el muelle de la isla y se bajaron para empezar a buscar.

Les tomo un 15 para encontrar a Natsu quien estaba encima de unos escombros y claro el equipo de búsqueda fueron rápidamente sacaron a Natsu de los escombros y empezaron a abrasarlo mientras que soltaban lagrimas.

No fue poco después que encontraron a los demás magos que desaparecieron hace 7 años esto era para celebrarse, pero antes de volver al barco aparece esa chica que estaba flotando en el mar volvió aparecer.

Esta era Mavis la primera maestra de Fairy tail y les explico que uso uno de los 3 hechizos legendario el Fairy Sphere fue activado gracias a los sentimientos y que tenían al gremio, lo malo fue que se activo un sello causando que invernarían por 7 años.

Después de la explicación de la primera el equipo de búsqueda llevaron a los miembros desaparecidos fueron al barco volador sorprendiendo al equipo Tenrou claro esto provoco miedo al dragonslayer de fuego.

Al subir al barco empezaron a viajar les iba a tomar como 1 hora así es que pusieron una lacrima haciendo que el barco se piloteara solo y podemos encontrar a los magos en una gabinete elegante con sofás, un escritorio y una barra de bebidas alcohólicas.

Todos tomaron asiento claro Makarov trato de tomar asiento en el escritorio pero Wakabi y Alzack lo detuvieron diciendo que ese lugar le pertenece al dueño del barco y odia que se sienten en su lugar.

Cana se fue a la barra para tomar mas de 3 barriles de cerveza mientras que su papa Gildarts la acompañaba diciendo que su pequeño princesa claro la castaña estaba un poco molesta.

Después que todos se pusieran cómodos a excepción de Natsu quien estaba en el suelo agonizando por su mareo, empezaron a conversar.

"Vaya Macao tengo que admitir este barco es bastante impresionante" Comento Makarov "¿Pero dime como consiguieron este barco o mejor aun que a pasado estos 7 años?"

Macao se toco la barbilla y dio una sonrisa "Bueno maestro donde puedo empezar a si cuando desaparecieron los dos primeros años fueron difíciles"

"Si del gremio numero uno fuimos al a ser el ultimo la burla de Ishgar se nos fueron muchos magos" Continuo Wakabi "Incluso vino un gremio llamado Twilight Ogre a la ciudad y nos echaron de nuestro gremio"

El equipo Tenrou se sorprendió al escuchar esto.

"¡Dime donde se encuentran esos desgraciados!" Grito Makarov liberando un poco de su poder causando grietas en el gabinete.

Claro el equipo de búsqueda empezaron a temblar de miedo no por la enojo de Makarov sino por el gabinete ya que si Naruto ve como quedo su gabinete los va a castigar de la peor forma posible.

"Maestro tranquilícese deje que terminen de explicar" Sugirió Mira.

El tercer maestro de Fairy Tail empezó a tranquilizarse y su magia presión mágica empezó a desaparecer.

"Bueno… como esta diciendo si ese gremio nos echo de la ciudad y tuvimos que ir a las afueras de Magnolia y claro le debíamos una cantidad enorme de dinero estábamos apunto de cerrar el gremio" Dijo Macao.

"¿Y como le hicieron para no cerrar el gremio?" Pregunto Erza.

"Je esa es la mejor parte" Contesto Alzack "Un antiguo miembro del gremio volvió para ayudarnos y si que nos ayudo bastante"

"Reto a God Serena por el titulo de numero 1 de los magos santos y le gano, apostamos todo a favor de el y digamos que nos volvimos billonarios y le pudimos pagar al consejo mágicos y claro nos volvimos el segundo gremio de Ishgar" Continuo Bisca "Y llegaron los juegos mágicos donde nuestro mago mas fuerte barrio el suelo con todos y gracias a esto nos volvimos el gremio mas fuerte y poderoso de Ishgar"

El equipo Tenrou se quedaron sin habla en su gremio tienen al mago mas poderoso de Ishgar y gracias a el salvo su gremio pero un cierto peli rosa se levanto cuando hablaron del mago y tenia sus puños en llamas.

"¡Quiero pelear contra el!" Grito Natsu emocionado.

"Eh Natsu sin ofender pero te haría pedazos sin tener que intentarlo" Dijo Macao "Hasta ahora es el 5 maestro del Fairy Tail y nuestro As también"

"¿Macao dinos quien es este mago?" Volvió a preguntar Makarov.

"Pues… no lo van a crear… es N.."

Pero antes que Macao terminara de hablar Wakabi lo interrumpe diciendo que llegaron a Magnolia, el mago de fuego va al cuarto de navegación y desactiva la lacrima y empieza a navegar el barco.

El equipo Tenrou sale a cubierta para ver cuanto a cambiado Magnolia y para su sorpresa cambio bastante ahora es mucha mas grande vieron al castillo mas grande que en sus vidas han presenciado.

"¿Oye Macao desde cuando hay un castillo en Magnolia?" Pregunto Gray.

"A ese castillo es nuestro nuevo gremio te digo somos el gremio mas adinerado de toda Ishgar" Contesto Macao.

Ahora esto hizo que el equipo de Tenrou se sorprendieran mas este sujeto quien era parte de su gremio hizo un excelente trabajo.

"Aquí Macao a la torre norte de Fairy Tail pido permiso para entrar a Magnolia" Dijo el mago de fuego quien se comunico por la lacrima holográfica.

"Aquí Torre norte de Fairy Tail permiso concedido ahora abriremos una parte del campo de fuerza para que entres" Contesto Nab.

Aparece un campo de fuerza de color verde y se abre una parte dejando pasar al barco volador y se anclan en la torre este del gremio.

El equipo Tenrou bajaron del barco para explorar el nuevo edificio y estaban sorprendidos eran 100 pisos y vieron que hay unos arquitectos y trabajadores de la construcción quitaron unas paredes para crear expandir mas el castillo.

Makarov se quedo impresionado y fue explorando todos los pisos y estaban bien organizados pero uno de los pisos que le llamo la atención fue el ultimo que tenia un letrero 'No pasar cuarto del maestro' esto hizo que se le prendera la curiosidad y estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, pero empieza a sentir frio.

"Si yo fuera tu no haría eso"

El 3 maestro de Fairy Tail voltea a ver quien la llamaba y cuando ve la figura empieza a tener una hemorragia nasal por ver una belleza frente suyo ya que era Sode.

"Ahora porque no se va" Sugirió Sode con una sonrisa mientras que aumentaba el frio.

Makarov sin protestar se fue para explorar el resto del gremio ya que sabe muy bien nunca hay que hacer enojar a una mujer ya que es como enfrentarse a la muerte.

El equipo Natsu no podían crear los cambios radicales del gremio era hermoso por dentro y vieron que la barra del gremio era mas grande y elegante con unas fotos arriba.

Las fotos eran los maestros de Fairy Tail desde Mavis hasta Macao en unos hermosos marcos hechos de oro con rubís en los bordes, pero no estaba la quinta foto que era del nuevo maestro del gremio.

"¿Oye Macao donde esta la foto del nuevo maestro?" Pregunto Gray

Macao quien se encontraba tomando su cerveza en una de las mesas dio un suspiro ya que le han estado haciendo muchas preguntas y ya empezaba a ser algo molesto.

"A eso en unos minutos la van a traer" Contesto Macao "¡Pero es hora de festejar!"

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail empezaron a celebrar mientras que Kinana empezó a repartir taros de cervezas y la comida.

"¡Ya quiero pelear contra ese sujeto le pateare el trasero!" Grito Natsu con su puño derecho encendido.

"En tus sueños chimenea viviente el quien va pelear contra el mago mas poderoso de Ishgar seré yo" Dijo Gray insultando al dragonslayer de fuego.

"¡Que dijiste princesa de hielo!"

"¡Ya me escuchaste carbón viviente!"

Los dos magos empiezan una pelea involucrando a los demás magos de la isla Tenrou causando que rompieran los nuevos muebles, las paredes y dañando la nueva barra del gremio.

Claro los magos que conocían a Naruto no participaron ya que saben que las peleas están prohibidas dentro del gremio y van a construir una arena donde se pueden pelear todo lo que quieran, también por el miedo que le tienen la rubio y al ver como el comedor del gremio es siendo destruido.

Están rezando por las pobres almas del equipo que desapareció hace 7 años y quien estaba mas preocupado era Macao ya que Naruto le advirtió que si hacían algo estúpido que le causar mas papeleo iba a ver consecuencias.

Desde el ultimo piso Sode vio lo que estaban haciendo.

"Pobres almas apenas regresaron y cuando mi Naruto-kun vea esta destrucción… van a morir" Susurro Sode mientras que se iba a la oficina de Naruto.

Mientras tanto con Naruto y Sakura.

Estaban viajando por el espacio hasta llegar al planeta destinado.

Pasaron 1 hora cuando llegaron al planeta y el rubio admitió que era enorme mas que el planeta de su origen y efectivamente el 95% era mar y el 5% eran islas.

"Bien como puedes ver Naruto-Kun ya llegamos te voy a dejar en Sabaody y luego me tengo que retirar" Dijo Sakura.

"¿Te vas a retirar y me vas a deja solo?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Awwww no quieres que te deje verdad" Comento la aspirante a ángel con una voz tierna haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara "Pero si mi Naruto-kun tengo que irme ya que tengo una junta con otras aspirantes a ángel que tengo que asistir"

Naruto se puso triste pero entendió los dos empiezan a bajar a la atmosfera del planeta para llegar a Sabaody y al llegar ven que es una isla cubierta de burbujas, los dos aterrizan cerca de un bar llamado Shakky´s Rip-off Bar.

"En ese bar se encuentra Silvers Rayleigh habla y recuerda decir el nombre de Luiquiir y veras como se asustara y te enseñe a usar Haki, bueno Naruto-kun antes de irme te daré esto" Dijo Sakura mientras que saca de su bolsillo un collar con un dije de una estrella Clow "Con este collar podrás buscar lo que sea en este planeta solo pídeselo y te señalara tu destino"

Naruto toma el collar pero agarra la mano de Sakura para acercarla y soltarle un beso en los labios claro ella devuelve el beso y se quedan por mas de 2 minutos besándose hasta que se separan para respirar aire.

"Adiós mi Naruto-Kun… nos volveremos a ver dentro de 3 meses" Dijo la aspirante a ángel mientras que le pone el collar alrededor de Naruto.

Y con esto Sakura usa su bastón para irse del planeta y asistir a las reunión.

Naruto se pone triste por ver a su ángel irse pero dio un suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia el bar, el rubio entro al bar y vio a dos personas una estaba en la barra y otro sentado en un sillón.

La persona en la barra era un mujer alta, delgada, grandes bustos, el cabello corto de pelo negro, con un cigarro en la boca, tiene una blusa descotada con una araña estampada, un chaleco, alrededor de su cuello tiene un collar de perlas amarillos y usa una falda corta con medias negras y zapatos blancos.

Esta es Shakki la encargada del bar.

El hombre sentado en el sofá es de tercera edad, usa gafas redondas y que su barba tiene un estilo peculiar en su mandíbula, algo así como almenas, tiene una cicatriz vertical sobre su ojo derecho, tiene una capa larga de color blanco, una camisa de botones de color naranja, shorts largos de color amarillos con manchas cafés circulares y unas sandalias.

Este es Silvers Rayleigh.

Naruto entro y se sentó enfrente de Rayleigh y claro esto le llamo la atención al ex pirata.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" Pregunto Rayleigh.

"Si" Contesto el rubio "Quiero que me enseñe a usar Haki"

El ex pirata se sorprendió por lo que le pidió Naruto, pasaron unos segundos incomodos hasta que Rayleigh le soltó una sonrisa al joven que tenia enfrente.

"Ya veo… dime porque debería enseñarte a usar Haki, no te conozco y no se que tipo de intenciones tengas" Comento Rayleigh.

"Es cierto… pero usted conoce a mi maestro"

"¿O y dime muchacho como se llama tu maestro?" Pregunto el rey oscuro.

"Su nombre es Luiquiir" Contesto Naruto.

Al momento de escuchar ese nombre Rayleigh se quedo congelado del miedo aun recuerda a ese sujeto era el ser mas poderoso que a conocido aun recuerda la batalla que tuvieron Gol D. Roger y Rayleigh contra Luiquiir cuando llegaron a Raftel.

Flash back.

En la isla de Raftel con una tormenta vemos a cuatro seres dos eran Gol D. Roger y Rayleigh los otros dos eran Luiquiir y Korn.

Claro los únicos que estaban peleando eran los dos piratas y el dios de la destrucción y claro como era de suponerse los dos piratas estaban de rodillas agonizando por la paliza que les metió Luiquiir.

La razón que Luiquiir esta ahí es simple no iba a permitir que unos piratas supieron el secreto de la isla ya que puede usarse para lastimar gente o usarse para otros propósitos claro el dios podía destruir el planeta per no su Kaioshin le dijo que bajarían de puesto de mortalidad.

"Bien piratas quieren seguir o se largan de esta isla" Dijo Luiquiir mientras se veía la uñas.

"¡Nunca mi sueño es explorar el mundo y solo me falta este lugar para cumplir mi sueño!" Grito Roger.

Esto llamo la atención de Luiquiir este pirata no tenia ninguna intención de usar el secreto de Raftel, este pirata lo único que quería era conocer el mundo.

"Bien si es eso entonces pueden ver la isla pero les advierto que si usan su secreto para el mal vendré de regreso y los borrare de la existencia" Comento el dios "Vámonos Korn debemos ir a la reunión con el Kaioshin a pero eso si antes de irme voy a perderles algo a cambio por dejarlos vivir y cuando ese día llegue espero que lo cumplan"

El Ángel asiste y los dos se van del planeta dejando a los dos piratas sorprendidos por dejarlos vivir y explorar la isla a cambio de un favor ese día los dos piratas hicieron un juramento que si algún día el dios viene a cobrar ese favor y si uno de los dos sigue vivo deben cumplirlo.

Fin del Flashback

"Ya veo… después de tantos años viene a cobrar me por perdóname la vida" Susurro Rayleigh "Esta bien… te enseñare a usar el Haki… mañana empezaremos"

"Perfecto a y voy a necesitar información de algunas cosas ya que mi maestro quiere que cumpla unas misiones, por cierto yo soy Naruto Uzumaki" Dijo el rubio quien estira su mano.

"Un gusto Naruto como ya sabes yo soy Silvers Rayleigh" Se presento el ex pirata quien le da la mano al rubio "Y ella es mi esposa Shakki"

"Un gusto Naruto-san" Comento Shakki.

"El gusto es mío Shakki-san"

Después que se presentaron empezaron a hablar y Shakki les trajo bebidas y comida.

Y aquí empieza la aventura del rubio en los mares que le esperara.

Fin del capitulo 13.

Listo les traje el capitulo 13 mas temprano estuve inspirado pues como vieron Naruto esta en el planeta de One Piece y el equipo Tenrou a vuelta que pasara en el siguiente capitulo.

Como pueden ver Naruto aprenderá nada mas Haki ya que la mayoría votaron que aprendieran Haki y que no se comiera una fruta de diablo.

Pues quien sabe XD nah solo bromeo la otra razón que subi un capitulo temprano es que voy a entrar a la época de finales y no podre actualizar el sábado que entrar esta fanfic y el otro de Naruto el salvador de Paris por eso los actualices esto días.

Ahora…. Las malas noticias….

El HAREM esta cerrado permanentemente, les dije mas de 10 veces que no iba a incluir a nadie en el Harem hasta pasar el planeta RWBY.

Pero al parecer alguno de ustedes no leyeron las veces que dije que estaba cerrado y les dije que si vuelven a mencionar sobre el Harem lo iba a cerrar permanentemente pero no, siguieron insistiendo mas y mas y mas hasta que me obligaron a cerrarlo permanentemente.

¿Cuándo lo volveré abrir?

Quien sabe tal vez algún día pero les sugiero que no me vayan insistiendo o que ponga mas mujeres porque si lo hacen me dará mas motivos para tenerlo cerrado permanentemente mas tiempo.

Cheque la lista de Harem y si a veces se me olvida mencionar a Serene pero no lo hago apropósito me enfoco en los capítulos.

Pero aquí esta la lista del Harem.

Sakura Kinomoto

Naciones elementales

Koyuki

Konan

Temari

Ayame

Ishgar y Alvarez

Erza

Irene

Juvia

Brandish

Anna

Wendy

Lissanna

Dimaria

Hisui.E

Lucy

Mirajane

Bleach

Sode No Shirayuki

Yorouichi

Sui-Feng

Rangiku

Isane

Tier Haribel

One piece

Nami

Hancock

Robin

Rebecca

Koala

Boku no Hero Academy

Midnight

Mina

Momo

Pokemon

Korrina

Skyla

Mallow

Lillie

Serena

RWBY

Yang

Ruby

A y lo vuelvo a repetir el harem esta CERRADO PERMANENTEMENTE.

Ahora esto es para Anónimo

Hola Anónimo te quiero decir que muchas gracias por leer mi Fanfic y que te este gustando, ahora no se como decir esto pero puedes solo poner un comentario que tenga que ver con el Fanfic ya que escribes mas de 25 comentarios al día que no tienen nada que ver con mi Fic.

No lo tomes a mal pero escribes cosas que no tiene que ver con el Fan fic y pones cosas que haces pensar a los demás lectores que van a pasar y esto causo que tuviera un montón de P.M. preguntándome que Naruto va tener eso y porque les haces pensar que es tu Fan fic porque escribes esto "Naruto tendrá"

…. Y lo vuelvo a decir no lo tomes a mal pero haz preguntas que tengan que ver con el Fan fic y el contendió que tiene y no pongas tus teorías o si 'Naruto tendrá' o que combine sus poderes.

Y me llenas de comentarios cosas que no tengan que ver con mi historia y estar a cada rato recibiendo 25 comentarios al día que tuve que borrar.

Eso seria todo anónimo y lo vuelvo a decir no te lo tomes a mal ahora solo escribe un comentario que tenga que ver con el contenido de mi Fanfic.

Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy y me disculpo con Anónimo si soné grosero con el no fue mi intención.

Nos vemos para la próxima que serán dentro de 2 semanas.


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Aventuras en el mar parte 2

En el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Pasaron 10 minutos después de la pelea que tuvieron los antiguos miembros del gremio de Fairy Tail, el comedor con todos los muebles importados fueron destruidos.

Macao estaba llorando, sabiendo que Naruto lo va a castigar de la peor forma posible y que sus amigos que desaparecieron hace 7 años… temía por sus vidas.

Gracias a Erza detuvo la pelea cuando tiraron su pastel de fresas al piso si no hubiera sido por ella hubieran continuado por su tonta pelea causando mas daños al gremio, después de la paliza que les metió la pelirroja el equipo Tenrou se sentaron para comer su comida y beber sus tragos.

Y claro como era de esperarse comieron toda la comida que había en el gremio, podemos ver a Macao desmayado mientras que le salía su alma de la boca, se imagina como el rubio lo iba asesinar.

Pero se recupero cuando vino el artista con el cuadro del 5 maestro de Fairy Tail fue donde se encontraba y le pago una buena cantidad de joyas a la artista y ella le entrega el cuadro mientras que se despedía.

Macao va donde estaba la barra y se sube para poner el cuadro llamando la atención de los miembros del equipo Tenrou.

Al terminar de poner el cuadro, se bajo el magos de fuego dejando ver a la persona quien estaba en el cuadro.

Cuando vieron el cuadro se quedaron sorprendidos ya que era nada mas y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki con un traje elegante y una corbata roja.

"¡Que clase de broma es esta Macao!" Grito Natsu.

"¡Si este débil bueno para nada no puede ser la persona que te referías!" Dijo un mago de hielo bastante furioso.

"Macao esta broma no es de buen gusto, ahora dinos quien es el verdadero maestro de Fairy Tail" Comento Laxus quien estaba recargado en una columna del gremio.

"Por primera vez concuerdo con mi nieto este débil bueno para nada solo era un estorbo que hacia perder el tiempo de los demás ahora dinos Macao quien es realmente el 5 maestro del Gremio" Dijo Makarov viendo seriamente.

Los actuales miembros del gremio estaban furioso por los comentarios que dijeron de su maestro.

Claro hubo dos magas quienes veían el cuadro con lagrimas y estas eran Erza y Mirajane.

Después de tanto tiempo su rubio volvió al gremio y podían abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir aun recuerdan ese día cuando dejo el gremio.

Flash Back

Eran un día soleado en al ciudad de Magnolia donde el gremio numero uno de Ishgar estaban en una de la peleas habituales y claro fueron dos magos que la provocaron y claro involucraron a todo el gremio.

(Esto eran cuando Natsu y los demás tienen la misma edad de Naruto que era 13 años)

Makarov detuvo la pelea para que su amado gremio no fuera destruido, cuando todo regreso a la normalidad un cierto mago de fuego entra al gremio quien estaba corriendo y llega a la barra donde se encontraba el maestro del gremio.

"¡Maestro Makarov tenemos un problema!" Grito el mago de fuego.

"¿O y que problema es?" Pregunto Makarov.

"Es Naruto se fue de la ciudad decidiendo abandonar el gremio" Contesto Macao "Fui a ver como estaba y fui a su departamento no lo encontré pero había esta nota"

El tercer maestro de Fairy Tail deja salir un suspiro molesto al escuchar el nombre de nuestro rubio toma la carta que le dio Macao y empieza a leerla.

La carta prácticamente hablaba del maltrato de recibía cuando entro al gremio por primera vez y dijo que no eran la familia que decían ser y por eso se iba para nunca volver.

"¡Oigan mocosos el débil de Naruto se fue empecemos una fiesta!" Grito Makarov mientras que todos a excepción de dos chicas empezaron a gritar y celebrar.

Las dos chicas que había mencionado eran Erza y Mirajane quienes entraron en shock claro ellas saben que fueron una parte responsable de lo que le hicieron al rubio pero no sabían porque lo hacían, por robarle su dinero y golpearlo.

Pasaron los años y la pelirroja toma misiones para buscar a Naruto y pedirle perdón y Mirajane pues empezó a trabajar de mesera en el gremio después de la muerte de su hermana Lisanna, y claro le preguntaba a su amiga pelirroja sobre el panadero del rubio pero siempre tenia la misma respuesta.

Las dos magas estaban arrepentidas por lo que le hicieron al rubio no entendían porque lo hacían, pensaron con conclusiones hasta llegar a una… era miedo.

A Erza la recordaba mucho a Jellal cuando eran niños y tenia miedo que si Naruto y que la historia se volviera a repetir que el rubio fuera consumido por el odio y la traicionaría como lo hizo Jellal hace años.

Y Mira cuando conoció a Naruto tenia problemas de confiar a un después de lo que ella y sus hermanos vivieron en el pueblo, ella pensó que el rubio era amable al principio con ella pero sintió dentro de Naruto una energía demoniaca y ella decidió tratarlo mal para que no se acercara a ella pensado que esa energía haría que su magia se perdiera de control.

Ahora las dos magas vieron que estaban muy equivocadas por lo que hicieron a Naruto y querían encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste.

Fin del Flashback.

"Je ese cuadro es perfecto para el tiro al blanco" Dijo Natsu mientras que tenia su puño encendido y lanza el fuego dándole al cuadro del 5 maestro de Fairy Tail provocando que se quemara y se hiciera cenizas.

Macao no solo estaba asustado pero también enojado por lo que acaba de hacer Natsu iba ir a reclamarle, pero antes que se acercara al dragonslayer de fuego una tormenta de hielo congela al mago dejándolo como una estatua de hielo.

Los magos actuales del gremio salieron del comedor hasta llegar a la calle y se fueron corriendo a sus casas ya que hicieron enojar a una de las novias del rubio y aun recuerdan que paso la ultima vez que se enojo.

El equipo Tenrou se puso en posición para atacar después de ver al Natsu congelado.

"Ustedes me dan asco" Dijo un voz quien estaba bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor.

Y claro era Sode quien congelo a Natsu, los hombres estaban sonrojados y las mujeres tenían que admitir que era una belleza, pero antes que alguien pensara algo mas el antiguo As va donde esta Sode.

"Hola hermosa dama que tal si tu yo salimos esta noche y de ahí nos vamos a un hotel y…"

Antes que Gildarts terminara de hablar Sode sin verlo levanta su mano izquierda y lo congelo dejándolo igual al dragonslayer de fuego echo una estatua de hielo, claro esto sorprendió a los magos digo no todos los días derrotan a uno de los magos mas fuertes del gremio.

Sode empieza a caminar donde se encontraban las cenizas del cuadro y al llegar se inca y levanta las cenizas.

"Después de todo lo que hizo… ustedes desgraciados le pegan de esta manera… con insultos y desprecio" Murmuro la Zanpaktuo "Tengo tantas ganas de aniquilarlos… pero no lo hare cuando el venga y vea lo que hicieron… los va asesinarlos"

Sode sin decir nada se retira y va a la oficina de Naruto.

"¿Quién demonios era ella?" Pregunto Gray.

"Ella se llama Sode no Shirayuki como pueden ver tiene poderes de hielo y es mejor no meterse con ella por dos razón la numero uno seria… bueno ya vieron lo que le hizo a Gildarts y Natsu"

"¿Y la segunda?"

"Es una de los prometidas de Naruto y antes que pregunten si puede tener mas de una prometida por su estatus de ser el mago mas poderoso de Ishgar" Contesto Macao "Ahora si me disculpan tendré que pedir otro cuadro"

Con eso el mago de fuego se largo a la tienda de pintura para pedir otra orden.

Mientras tanto con Naruto.

Rayleight y Naruto se fueron a una isla donde se encuentran muchos animales salvajes donde los podían atacar en cualquier momento.

El rey de la oscuridad le explico al rubio que hay tres tipos de Haki.

El primero seria el Kenbunshoku Haki le permitía desbloquear el sexto sentido y predecir cualquier tipo de ataque.

El segundo Bososhoku Haki que permite al usuario utilizar su espíritu como una armadura para defenderse de ataques, o para realizar sus propios ataques más potentes y hacerle frente a los usuarios de las frutas de diablo y mas a los tipos Logias.

Y el tercero seria Haoshoku Haki un tipo raro de Haki que solo uno en un millón puede usar y que otorga al usuario la posibilidad de dominar la voluntad de otros y dejarlos inconscientes en el suelo.

Al terminar la explicación Naruto se quedo sorprendido el pensó que la frutas de diablo eran el poder máximo de este planeta pero se equivoco al parecer el poder máximo es el Haki.

El entrenamiento duro 2 semanas a diferencia de aprender magia y dominar su zanpaktuo el entrenamiento del Haki si fue un poco mas fácil y corto ya que se dividió al principio en dos secciones, pero durante el entrenamiento Naruto desbloqueo el Haoshoku Haki.

Claro esto sorprendió a Rayleight pero luego recordó que es aprendiz de Luiquiir y era obvio que lo iba a desbloquear, si estas dos semanas han sido interesantes para el rey de la oscuridad, normalmente para dominar los tres tipos de Haki se tardaría años pero con Naruto solo le tomo dos semanas.

Después del entrenamiento de Haki, los dos regresan a Sabaody para que Shakky empieza a informar al rubio sobre el planeta.

Primero le dijo sobre los Tenryubito son los descendientes de los 20 reyes que destruyeron el gran reino hace 800 años atrás y establecieron lo que es conocido en la actualidad como el gobierno mundial, viven en la 'tierra sagrada de Mariejois' son unos seres despreciables que pisan a quien sea por crearse dioses y si alguien se mete con ellos pueden llamar a toda una flota con un almirante.

Al escuchar la palabra 'dios' eso hizo que el rubio le diera mas ganas de asesinarlos y dio gracias a su maestro por darle esa misión, aunque no asesine a la mayoría va ser lo posible de matarlos a todos.

Luego fue informado sobre la familia Vinsmoke una familia de asesinos que se crean de la realeza y los contratan para conquistar reinos pequeños.

Y claro la pirata Big Mom, le dijeron a Naruto que es emperador del nuevo mundo y es bastante peligrosa, en la lista de recompensas dice que nada mas la traigan muerta.

También sobre los Shichibukai que son siete poderosos piratas aliados al gobierno mundial lo cual les dan un perdón por todos sus crímenes en el pasado y también les dan un cierto beneficio, eso llamo la atención a Naruto ya que esto lo puede dar un buen beneficio para su misión.

El rubio suspiro ya que esto va ser un trabajo sumamente pesado, al menos estaba contento ya que no va ser nada de papeleo.

3 días después.

Han pasado 3 días desde que Naruto termino su entrenamiento de Haki se la paso en el bar de Shakky para tomar unas bebidas y planear su jugada.

"Entonces dime Naruto-San ¿A quien vas a eliminar?" Pregunto Shakky.

"Mmmm no lo se ya que tengo que planear bien mi jugada si voy contra los Tenryubito todo el gobierno mundial ira por mi cabeza, pero si voy contra Big mom todo el gobierno mundial ira por mi cabeza… la familia Vinsmoke no es de importancia" Contesto el rubio.

"Ya veo… tranquilo Naruto de seguro que lo tendrás bien resuelto"

"Gracias Shakky… por cierto donde esta tu esposo"

"Esta en una subasta de esclavos para robarle a los ricos" Contesto Shakky.

"Ya veo… por cierto que hacemos con la basura de clientes que dejaste inconscientes no quieres que los eche a la basura" Sugirió Naruto quien tenia su pie encima de uno de los clientes que no quiso pagar.

"Luego ya que tenemos visitas"

Unas personas entran al bar y podemos ver a Rayleight quien traía Gyojin forma de pulpo bastante herido, una sirena y siete humanos, un reno y… ¿un esqueleto viviente? Eso dejo un poco sorprendido al rubio pero se tranquilizo y volvió a tomar un trago de su bebida y recostó su cabeza en el sillón y empezó a dormir.

El rey de la oscuridad se presento con las personas que trajo y les platico que era parte de la tripulación de Gol D. Roger dejándolos sorprendido a excepción de Naruto ya que el sabia gracias a su maestro.

"Les diré que nada mas dos personas saben la ubicación del One Piece, claro yo incluyéndome y el maestro de ese chico que esta durmiendo en al sofá" Dijo Rayleight apuntando al rubio.

"¡¿Qué!?" Gritaron las personas presentes causando que Naruto se despertara con un poco de irritación.

"¿Oye tu dinos donde esta el One Piece?" Reclamo Ussop mientras que señalaba al rubio.

"En primera no se donde esta ese lugar nada mas mi maestro sabe y segunda vuelve a tratar de reclamarme por algo y te arrancare esa nariz y la pondré en tu trasero" Contesto Naruto.

Ussop por miedo se alejo del rubio claro la tripulación sombrereros de Paja no les gusto que amenazaran a uno de sus Nakamas y Luffy se acerco a Naruto.

"No vuelvas amenazar a alguien de mi tripulación" Amenazo el capitán.

Naruto levanto su mano derecha y con la punta de su dedo puso un poco de Bososhuko Haki y le suelta un golpe leve a Luffy, claro cuando decimos leve el capitán cayo al suelo mientras que se sobaba la frente de dolor, esto causo que la tripulación de los sombreros de Paja se pusieran a la defensiva.

"Si yo fuera ustedes no me metería con el ya que es el ser mas fuerte de este planeta" Sugirió el rey de la oscuridad.

Al escuchar eso los sombrereros de Paja se sorprendieron ya que jamás en su vida lo han visto o escuchado de un rubio quien es el ser mas poderoso del planeta.

"Oye Rayleight es hora que se vaya ya que puedo sentir la presencia de alguien bastan fuerte junto con otro seres igual de fuertes y viendo el nivel de esto piratas aun les falta mucho para que se enfrenten contra estos sujetos" Comento Naruto.

"A si pues ahora iremos a patearles el trasero a esos desgraciados" Dijo Luffy "Vamos chicos a patear traseros"

La tripulación de Luffy sigue las ordenes y salen del bar para ir pelear contra la marina.

"Vaya nunca pensé conocer a alguien mas idiota que Natsu" Dijo el rubio.

Después de media hora Naruto sale a ver como les estaba hiendo a la tripulación de los sombrereros de paja.

"Vaya… si que les dieron una enorme paliza" Susurro el rubio cuando vio a los sombrereros de paja exhaustos y alguno otro inconsciente.

La razón fue que Naruto salió del bar para ver como les iba a Luffy y su tripulación y vio toda la pelea que tuvieron contra un hombre grande y robusto de 6.96cm de altura, usa un sombrero que tiene orejas de oso. Su chaqueta tiene un gran diseño que semeja una retícula u objetivo, como los de las armas de fuego.

Este era un Pacifista modelo Px-5.

El rubio vio como la tripulación de piratas usaron sus mejores ataques incluso cuando Luffy, Zoro y Sanji combinaron sus ataques para derribarlo pero nada hasta que ya el capitán dio el golpe de gracia y por fin lo derrotaron.

"Bien… chicos… es hora… de"

Pero antes que Luffy acabara con la frase llega un hombre y golpea al capitán en la cara mandándolo metros de distancia.

El aspecto de este hombre es alto y grande con una robusta construcción similar a la de un luchador de sumo, con una cicatriz en la cara, su atuendo se compone de una camisa que parece un babero gigante de color rojo carmesí con un emblema que significa cielo en el frente y una cuerda roja grande y negra llamada Tsuna, tiene vendas alrededor de su puño derecho junto con un símbolo kanji que significa "Batalla" tatuado en su bíceps izquierdo.

Este era Sentomaru guardaespaldas del doctor Vegapunk y esta al mando de la unidad científica de la Marine.

"Sombreros de paja no irán a ninguna parte, cuando llegue el almirante Kizaru todos ustedes serán arrestados pero mientras tanto aquí hay otro Pacifista que los acompañara" Dijo Sentomaru quien llega otro pacifista para evitar que la tripulación de Luffy escapara.

Para los sombreros de Paja esto parecía una pesadilla ya que apenas pudieron derrotar a uno de los cyborgs gastando toda su energía y ahora viene otro para capturarlos.

"Mmmm debería hacer algo pero… dejare unos minutos mas para que Luffy aprenda su lección" Murmuro Naruto quien cruza sus brazos.

Pasan unos 10 minutos

Y el rubio ve que llego un hombre de gran estatura, delgado, con la piel clara, los labios gruesos, el pelo negro, corto y rizado, la barba ligera y una moderada cantidad de arrugas, utiliza unas gafas redondas con los cristales ámbar y la montura amarilla, su vestimenta consistía en un traje amarillo a rayas verticales (horizontales en la zona del cuello) bajo una chaqueta marine sobre los hombros con los puños amarillos. Debajo del traje llevaba una camisa verde oscuro con una corbata color malva y calzaba zapatos blancos con la hebilla amarilla.

Este era el almirante Borsalino o Kizaru.

"Eh por fin llego" Dijo Kizaru con flojera.

"Era tiempo que llegaras almirante Kizaru" Le reclamo Sentomaru "Ahora podremos arrestas a este grupo de piratas"

El almirante usa su Pika pika no mi para aparecer enfrente de Zoro, Ussop y Brook quien los agarro por sorpresa.

"Bien ahora te eliminare" Comento el almirante quien alza su pata derecha para soltar un ataque de luz al espadachín.

Brook y Ussop hacían todo lo posible para que Kizaru no matara a su nakama lanzándole bombas y dándole espadazos pero no funcionaba ya que el almirante comió una fruta de diablo tipo logia.

Lo bueno fue que Robin invoco unas manos para agarrar a Zoro y rodarlo… pero fue en vano ya que Kizaru fue a la velocidad de la luz para detener al espadachín inconsciente con su pie izquierdo y con su otro pie estaba listo de acabar con la vida de cazador de piratas.

Pero a toda velocidad va Naruto y le suelta una patada a la pierna de Kizaru causando que se desviara el ataque salvando a Zoro.

La tripulación de Luffy estaba sorprendido y al mismo tiempo contento ya que su nakama se encontraba a salvo.

"¿Oooo y tu quien eres y como sabes usar Haki para ser tan joven?" Pregunto Kizaru quien estaba sorprendido.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y te sorprenderías que otras cosas puedo usar" Contesto el rubio.

Ussop carga al espadachín y Brook recoge sus katanas y empiezan a correr, Kizaru usa el Yata no Kagami para aparecer enfrente de los dos piratas y atacarlos, Naruto no deja que eso ocurra ya que se puso enfrente del almirante y usando Bososhuko Haki en su puño derecho y le suelta un golpe en la cara mandando a Kizaru a 30 metros de distancia.

"Ustedes Piratas váyanse a su barco yo me encargare de estos sujetos" Dijo Naruto.

Los sombreros de Paja empezaron a correr a su barco para ir al nuevo mundo dejando al rubio peleando contra los pacifistas y almirante.

Naruto estaba en su pose de pelea hasta que escucha alguien llegando detrás de el y se hace aun lado para esquivar el ataque y ve que es Sentomaru.

"¡Maldito!" Grito Sentomaru quien sigue atacando al rubio.

Naruto quien esquiva todos sus ataques empieza aburrirse y con dos dedos agarra el puño de Sentomaru quien trata de zafarse con todas sus fuerza pero es inútil.

"Contéstame esto" Dijo el rubio "¿Si viste lo que le hice almirante que te hace pensar que tu puedes contra mi?"

"Es mi trabajo" Contesto Sentomaru con odio.

"A pues que mal trabajo haces" Comento el rubio quien lanza a Sentomaru tan fuerte que lo manda al otro lado de la isla "Ahora siguen ustedes" señalo a los pacifista.

Los Pacifistas se lanzan contra Naruto quienes preparaban sus laser para atacarlo pero el rubio apareció encima de los cyborgs y los golpe tan fuerte que los manda al suelo causando un cráter y destruyéndolos.

"Que aburrido pensé que serian un desafío mas grande pero realmente no… que decepción" Comento el rubio pero esquiva un ataque del almirante Kizaru.

"Eres bastante sorprendente chico no muchos de tu edad pueden lograr pero dime ¿Por qué estas ayudando a los sombreros de paja?" Pregunto Kizaru.

"Te voy a dejar esto bien claro yo no estoy de lado de nadie ni de los piratas ni de los marines, solo estoy aquí para cumplir con mi misión" Contesto Naruto.

"Ya veo… que lastima hubieras sido un buen marine" Comento el almirante mientras que invoca el Ama no Murakumo "Tendré que eliminarte"

"Algo confiado no, bueno si es así como serán las cosas esta bien pero si gano no te matare quiero algo cambio" Dijo el rubio quien transforma sus brazos de dragón.

Esto sorprendió a Kizaru haciéndole pensar que Naruto comió una zoan mítica "¿Acaso comiste una Zoan mítica y que es lo que quieres?"

"Para contestas tu primera pregunta si comí la Zoan mítica de dragón" Contesto el rubio con una mentira ya que no quería decirle la verdad y tener su secreto bien guardado " Y para tu otra pregunta es simple quiero ser un shichibukai"

Kizaru alzo un ojo "O pensé que no eras un Pirata y mucho menos un Marine"

"Si pero no quiero que ustedes estén tras de mi eso haría que mi misión sea lenta y si me vuelvo un Shichibukai pues bueno ya sabes no tendrán que preocuparse de mi "

Después de suficiente habla los dos se lanzan al ataque, Kizaru empieza a soltar ataques múltiples con su espada echa de luz y claro el rubio usa sus brazo de dragón que están cubierto de Bososhuko Haki para poder golpear el cuerpo del almirante.

Naruto con sus garras le corta el abdomen a Kizaru causándole dolor y que empezara a desangrar, pero el rubio inhala aire y prepara uno de sus ataques mas poderosos.

"¡MAGIC DRAGON ROAR!" Grito Naruto que aparece un circulo mágico de color azul en su boca y dejando salir una energía de magia de color azul y el ataque eran tan grande que dejaría en vergüenza a un cierto dragón que destruyo una isla.

Al ver este devastador ataque Kizaru trata de esquivarlo pero era demasiado tarde le pega y toda la isla ve el ataque de color azul destruyendo algunos viejos edificios, pero no solo ellos también los marines que estaban en la costa vieron el ataque que estaba a unos metros de distancia de sus barcos.

Naruto empezó a mostrar mas rasgos de dragón por usar ese ataque, aunque su magia de dragonslayer la podía controlar al 100% usar ese ataque hace que el rubio concentre todo su poder y se distrae un poco y le salen escamas involuntariamente, claro las hace desaparecer haciendo que su aspecto vuelva a la normalidad.

"Sal de ahí almirante se que sigues vivo ya que no combine mi ataque con Bososhuko Haki" Dijo Naruto.

Y efectivamente el cuerpo de Kizaru vuelve aparecer pero sigue mal herido por el ataque anterior del rubio la cortada que recibió ve que aun esta desangrando.

"Vaya… si lo hubieras combinado con Haki ese ataque tuyo… dudo mucho que hubiese sobrevivido… bien muchacho… serás un Shichibukai ya que hay un puesto vacante" Comento Kizaru "Regresemos al barco para dirigirnos a Marine Ford"

"Bien vayamos y ni pienses que te voy a cargar eres un almirante tu solo puedes caminar"

Kizaru soltó una sonrisa pensando 'rayos' mientras que se levantaba y se dirigía al barco.

Al llegar ahí unos Marines apuntan sus rifles al rubio ya que vio al almirante herido y estaban apunto de disparar pero Kizaru los detiene diciendo que va ser un nuevo miembro de los siete guerreros del mar dejándolos sorprendidos.

También apareció Kuma que tiene el mismo aspecto que los pacifistas, la única diferencia es que este sujeto tiene un libro que decía biblia colorida, el rubio que Kuma es el Px-0 el cyborg original de Vegapunk y uso el físico para crear a los otros Pacifistas.

Y también 'desapareció' a los sombreros de paja cuando los hayo, claro el rubio no lo creyó para nada pero no iba hacer ninguna pregunta por el momento se quedo dormido para llegar a Marine Ford.

Mientras que viajaban el rubio empezó a soñar con el unos de las personas que mas odias además del emo vengador.

En el sueño de Naruto

El rubio ve a un humano que posee pelo azul oscuro muy largo, algo similar al pelo de Gajeel, y posee unos verdes ojos penetrantes cubierto de unas ojeras. Tiene la piel oscura, y en esta lleva varios patrones azules similares a los colores que toma en su forma de dragón. Viste solo un pantalón y lleva una capa negra que cubre todo su torso, ya que no al parecer no lleva camisa, y usa un collar que luce varios dientes. Se encontraba sentado en una piedra.

Este era Acnologia en su forma humana.

"Je a pasado mucho tiempo maldito imbécil" Dijo Acnologia con una sonrisa.

"Igual digo yo… maldito bastardo" Comento el rubio.

"¿Cómo sigue ese brazo tuyo? O espera veo que lo recuperaste después que te lo arranque" Se burlaba el dragón de la apocalipsis.

"Si… los recupere…" Murmuro Naruto mientras que se veía su brazo vendado.

Cuando le recordó su brazo recuerda lo débil que era y aunque podía en ese entonces dominar el 75% del chacra de Kurama, aun era débil y el rubio odiaba recordar eso.

"Je que paso te recordé algo que te pego fuerte, jajajaja mírate eres patético" Comento Acnologia quien seguía riendo "Pero no te sientas mal esa vez que tuvimos nuestra pelea, fue la única vez que sentí que estaba apunto de morir, ya que hubo otro mago que trato de darme pelea…. Pero el muy idiota no pudo y le arranque un brazo, una pierna y quien sepa que otra cosa le hice" Rio como un demente el dragón.

"Lo que digas bastardo… pero dime ¿Cómo te puedes comunicar conmigo?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Muy fácil es gracias a tu magia de Dragonslayer ya que usamos la misma magia por eso nos podemos comunicar somos prácticamente 'hermanos' jejeje" El dragón contesto en un tono sarcástico.

El rubio empezó a ver Acnologia con mas odio que estaba apunto de atacarlo pero se empezó a tranquilizar recordando las palabras de su maestro Luiquiir.

'Recuerda Naruto no te puedes dejar llevar por el odio y rencor, cuando yo me retire o me pase algo tu serás el siguiente dios de la destrucción, cuando veas alguien que odies no te dejes intimidar o dejar que tu odio te gane. Lo que tienes que hacer es demostrar su superioridad'

El rubio sonrió y empezó a liberar el 50% de su poder contra Acnologia quien cayo de la roca donde estaba sentado y después de mucho tiempo sintió una sensación que no sentía desde la guerra civil de los dragones era miedo.

"Te diré esto solamente una vez maldito bastardo… cuando volvamos a pelear otra vez te humillare y te matare lentamente ahora… desaparece"

Naruto le lanzo su poder al dragón haciendo que se despertara.

"Ese maldito… realmente… se a echo fuerte…. Jejeje al parecer tendremos una nueva batalla… mi querido hermano" Susurro Acnologia quien estaba sudando a mares por presencia el poder de su nuevo 'hermano' pero empezó a sonreír y reírse como loco ya que tendrá la mejor batalla de su vida otra vez.

Mientras tanto con Naruto.

El rubio se despertó ya que escucho a los marines diciendo que llegaron a Marine Ford, Naruto salió a ver el cuartel general dela marina y estaba impresionada era uno de los edificios mas grandes que ha visto, se puede decir que competía contra su castillo de Fairy tail, Naruto y decidió tomar los planos del edifico para crear su propio cuartel.

Kizaru ya recuperado de sus heridas escolta a Naruto a la oficina del almirante de la flota quien esta encargado de toda la flota marina, durante su recorrido el rubio vio que todo el cuartel estaba armado a los dientes y tenían mas de 100,000 marinos preparados para una batalla.

Después de media hora llegaron a la oficina del almirante de la flota.

Al entrar a la oficina Naruto vio a un hombre con apariencia de mediana edad, una larga barba trenzada y un bigote, tiene su mascota que es una cabra, lleva gafas y un uniforme completo de almirante de la Marine adornado con medallas, el rasgo más distintivo de este uniforme es una gaviota de tamaño real en la parte superior de su gorra, y su gran escudo de la Marine, que lleva como una capa y tiene un cabello afro pero esta aplastado por su gorra.

Este es Sengoku almirante de la flota quien esta sentado en su escritorio.

"A Kizaru que bueno que llegas recuerda que en unos días va ser la ejecución de Portagas D. Ace y van a venir Shirohige con su tripulación y todos sus aliados debemos estar listos y… ¿almirante Kizaru quien es este mocoso?" Pregunto Sengoku.

"Tranquilo Sengoku este sujeto se llama Naruto Uzumaki y quiero proponerlo para el puesto vacante de Shichibukai" Contesto Kizaru con una sonrisa.

"¡Borsalino déjate de bromas estúpidas no vez que vamos a entrar en guerra con los piratas de Shirohige!" Grito el almirante de la flota.

"No es broma Sengoku-san este sujeto es bastante fuerte cuando estábamos peleando puede usar Haki y se comió una zoan mitica que le permite transformes en dragón" Comento Kizaru mientras que le enseña sus heridas a Sengoku dejándolo sorprendido.

'Esto es increíble este mocoso le dio pelea a uno de los almirantes mas fuerte de la marina y puede transformarse en un dragón… esto si que nos va ayudar bastante para la guerra que tendremos contra Edward Newgate… pero tendré que poner un poster de recompensa por si alguna vez nos vaya a traicionar' Pensó Sengoku "Muy bien muchacho serás uno de los Shichibukai pero tendrás una recompensa por tu cabeza ya que si nos llegas a traicionar bueno ya sabes las consecuencias."

"Claro no hay problema" Comento el rubio.

"Bien desde este momento eres parte de los Shichibukais Naruto Uzumaki cada vez que se te llame vendrás aquí para ayudarnos y por el momento todos los crímenes que comentas en el futuro serán perdonados y te quedaras aquí ya que va ver una guerra dentro de unos días por la ejecución de un Pirata" Dijo Sengoku.

"A por eso había tantos marines y barcos de guerra"

"Si por esa razón ya que nos vamos a enfrentar contra un Yonko y toda su tripulación además de los aliados que van a traer"

Cuando dijo la palabra Yonko el rubio se sorprendió ya que pensó que Big mom seria la primera Yonko con quien se enfrentaría pero al parecer va ser Edward quien seria su primer oponente.

"Bien si no hay otra cosa que discutir uno de los cadetes te llevara a la habitación donde se unirán los demás Shichibukais" Dijo Sengoku mientras que llama a uno de los cadetes para llevar al rubio a la habitación.

Cuando los dos llegan a habitación el rubio se sienta en el sofá mientras que recuesta su cabeza.

"Cielos… este planeta si tiene muchos problemas pero tengo que admitir… la tienen difícil porque la mayoría de la población humana viven en islas" Dijo el rubio "¿Me pregunto como estarán las cosas en mi planeta?"

Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail.

La atmosfera estaba silenciosa ya que Makarov anuncio que iba a tomar el cargo de maestro de Fairy Tail diciendo que Naruto no tiene la capacidad de ser maestro.

Claro Macao y los demás magos que estaban de lado del rubio estaban enojados por lo que dijo el antiguo maestro del gremio ya que, Naruto los saco de la miseria y gracias a el se volvieron hacer el gremio numero 1 y el mas adinerado de toda Ishgar.

Claro la mayoría del equipo de Tenrou a excepción de Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Lucy y Wendy estaban de acuerdo que Makarov volviera hacer el maestro.

"Entonces esta decidido volver a tomar el cargo de maestro de Fairy Tail" Anuncio Makarov "Y mi primer orden será echar a Naruto de nuestro gremio"

"Si ese perdedor ya no estará en nuestro gremio" Dijo Natsu quien estaba temblando un poco después que lo descongelaran.

"No necesitamos a ese inútil en nuestro gremio" Comento Gray.

Juvia no podía crear como su Gray-sama estaba actuando el nunca había enseñado ese lado egoísta y orgulloso.

"Si recuerdo que ese mocoso es débil y de seguro que no es mas fuerte que yo" Dijo Gildarts mientras que abrazaba a su hija quien se estaba molestando por tratarla como una niña.

"Bien ahora voy a ver cuantas joyas tenemos" Dijo Makarov "A y traeremos devuelta a Jet y Droy esos si son magos fuertes no como el patético de Naruto"

Levy suspiro de alivio, cuando se enterró que echaron a sus amigos del gremio por culpa de Naruto, empezó a odiar al rubio.

Macao iba a decir algo pero es detenida por Sode.

"Macao no desperdicies tu tiempo con esta bola de idiotas cuando mi amado Naruto regrese los pondrá en su lugar pero eso si toda las joyas las tiene la princesa Hisui.E" Comento Sode.

En las naciones elementales

Podemos ver que estamos en el laboratorio de Konoha donde esta Danzo con sus científicos quienes crearon un nuevo experimento para Sasuke.

"Bien Sasuke te inyectare esta formula, hará que tu cuerpo sea intangible por sombras, ninguna armas o combates cuerpo a cuerpo, chacra o magia te harán daño serás prácticamente invencible y con esto podrás matar al demonio" Comento Danzo quien da la orden a uno de sus científico para inyectarle la formula

"Mph lo que sea además matare a ese maldito de Naruto" Dijo Sasuke mientras que activaba su Sharingan.

"Si pero tendrás que dominar tu nuevo poder que tomaran unos meses y después iras a donde se encuentra y lo mataras" Sugirió el 6 Hokage.

Sasuske podía sentir su nuevo poder fluyendo por su cuerpo listo para lo que sea el pensaba que no habría nada mas poderoso que el que definitivamente se volvió el ser mas poderoso de todos.

Lo que no sabe el emo vengador esta mas equivocado que nunca y su juicio final vendría pronto de lo que esperaba.

En el planeta de One Piece.

Paso un día desde que Naruto se volvió un Shichibukai y la noticia se disperso rápidamente llamándole la atención a la peor generación quien eran los supernovas ya que su poster de recompensa salió a la luz y no podían crear la suma que tenia su cabeza.

Naruto Uzumaki- Vivo o Muerto - Recompensa – un billón quinientos mil Berries

Hasta ahora era el Shichibukai con la recompensa mas alta, muchos se preguntaban porque tan alto y que tenia de especial.

Esto llamo la atención de Edward Newgate quien estaba viendo la recompensa de Naruto mientras que esta sentado en su trono.

"Mmmm al parecer hay un nuevo perro de la marina, pero tiene una increíble recompensa… y es mas alta que la de Marco mi primer oficial…. Recuperar a Ace va ser mas difícil de lo que pensé" Comento Edward "Marco prepara una buena estrategia ya que nos enfrentaremos a una gran guerra"

Marco asistió y empezó a reunir a los comandantes de todas las divisiones para planear el ataque y estrategias para salvar a Ace.

'Mmmm Naruto Uzumaki quien eres realmente' Pensó Shirohige.

Han pasado 2 días y en unas pocas horas iba ser la ejecución de Portagas D. Ace y habían dos Shichibukais ya reunidos entre ellos era Naruto y Kuma esperando en la sala a los demás miembros.

Pasaron unos 30 minutos y llega otro Shichibukai.

Una persona que tiene una barba corta y patillas, mide 198 cm de altura. Viste ropas adornadas de negro y rojo, con un colgante en forma de crucifijo, que esconde una pequeña daga, dándole la apariencia de un espadachín español. Su vestimenta consiste en un sombrero de ala ancha adornado con una gran pluma, y un abrigo largo y negro, abierto, con mangas de color rojo, con dibujos de flores y un collar, tiene una espada grande con una hoja negra curvada, y también tiene la forma de un crucifijo, con un guardamanos de oro decorada con bolas de color azul y verde, y un puño envuelto en vendas, con una cuenta particularmente grande en su extremidad. Viste pantalones de color morados, sostenidos por un cinturón decorado y metidos dentro de botas grandes en comparación con el tamaño de su pierna. Pero lo que llamaba mucho la atención eran sus ojos que parecían de halcón.

Este es Dracule Mikhawk el mejor espadachín el mundo.

Dracule se sentó en el mismo sofá que Naruto en medio.

Pasan unos 10 minutos y aparece otro Schichibukai.

Es una persona gigantesca con rasgos muy parecidos a demonios, con una altura de 6.92 cm de altura, es uno de los mas altos de los siete guerreros del mar ganándole a Kuma por unos centímetros, tenia la forma de una cebolla, tiene dos cuernos que sobresalen de los lados de su frente y puntos corriendo verticalmente desde la parte superior de su cara y abajo del cuello, lo cual es bastante largo y grueso en comparación con su cuerpo. Sus orejas y dientes son puntiagudos, mientras que la parte inferior de su cuerpo es relativamente gorda y rechoncha en comparación. Su pelo es de color púrpura y su piel es de un azul claro que sus labios, brazaletes y los bordes de sus guantes comparten en color. Su camisa y guantes son negros mientras que sus pantalones son de color naranja brillante, él también lleva una corbata, un collar y un adorno azul como un crucifijo con apéndices en forma de garra germinando a partir de tres puntos de cruz y tiene una capa.

Este es Gekko Moriah quien es conocido por robarse las sombras de las personas y volverlas zombis.

Moriah se siente en un sillón enfrente de Kuma pero empieza a ver al rubio con una sonrisa perturbadora, Naruto sintiéndose incomodo le da una mirada de asesina causando intimidación al pirata y lo deja de ver.

Pasan 5 minutos y llega otro miembro de los siete guerreros de Mar.

Es un hombre muy alto de 3.5cm, su cabello es de color rubio, siendo un hombre bastante delgado y musculoso al mismo tiempo; su piel es bronceada. Generalmente se viste con ropas extravagantes, en referencia a su tema animal el flamenco, sus ropas son de colores vistosos y brillantes, con su característico abrigo de plumas color rosa, posee unas gafas de sol de color purpuras, posee una vestimenta algo menos elaborada que en sus apariciones juveniles, va vestido con una camisa llana y abierta, un cinturón diferente y pantalones de rayas de color rosa con rayas de cebra blancas.

Este es Donquixote Doflamingo el 'rey' legitimo de Dressrosa

Doflamingo se siente del lado izquierdo del sofá.

Y pasaron unos segundos y apareció el ultimo miembro de los Shichibukais.

Era una mujer alta de 1.91cm con una figura bien proporcionada con un cuerpo voluptuoso y es muy alta y una esbelta, con el pelo largo y negro por delante de su cintura con algunos mechones de pelo que enmarcan su cara hasta su mentón, ojos de color azul oscuro pestañas voluminosas, llevaba un vestido púrpura con diseños de las Kuja en él y tacones alto color púrpura, con unos aretes de grandes de serpientes doradas y es acompañado de una serpiente de color blanca con algunas manchas rosas, tiene una larga melena azul además del característico cráneo de algún animal que cuelga sobre su cabeza.

Esta es Boa Hancock la emperatriz de Amazon Lily las isla de mujeres.

Boa no quiso acercarse a los demás Shichibukais por ser hombres así es que se le quedo viendo por la ventana mientras que pensaba en una cierta persona echa de goma, pero volteo a ver a Naruto y no pudo evitar dejar un sonrojo ya que nunca había visto a un hombre tan atractivo en su vida además de Luffy claro.

Todos los miembros de los siete guerreros del mar estaban reunido a excepción de uno claro ya que estaba en Impel Down.

"Bueno tenemos tiempo que matar antes que llegue la tripulación de Barba blanca que tal si conocemos a nuestro nuevo compañero Naruto Uzumaki" Dijo Doflamingo con una sonrisa "Dinos niño ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para ser parte de los Shichibukais?"

"Le di la peor paliza de su vida al almirante Kizaru sin tener que tratar" Contesto Naruto.

Al escuchar esto los Shichibukais se sorprendieron ya que le gano a uno de los almirantes mas fuertes de la marina, algo que muchos no pueden hacer los únicos quien le pueden dar batalla serian otros almirantes o Yonkos.

"Sorprendente me imagino que sabes usar Haki entonces o tienes una fruta de diablo" Comento Mikhawk.

"Las dos cosas son ciertas se usar Haki y me comí una Zoan mítica"

"Jejeje y dinos niño ¿Qué Zoan mítica te comiste?" Pregunto Moriah ya que tenia planeado robarse su sombra cuando se encuentre desprevenido en la guerra.

"La Zoan Mítica del dragón" Contesto Naruto.

Esto volvió a sorprender a los siete guerreros del mar y ya vieron porque el rubio tiene una recompensa bastante alta no solo por ganarle a un almirante sin problemas pero también por su poder, algunos dedujeron que Naruto puede estar del nivel de un Yonko o mas arriba, entonces decidieron no meterse con el excepto Moriah quien desea la sombra del rubio.

"Ya veo… entonces puedes transformarte en un dragón una criatura mitológica considerada la mas fuerte" Dijo Hancock.

"Si pero puedo hacer muchas mas cosas que eso pero antes que pregunten lo van a ver cuando peleamos contra los piratas de barba blanca" Sugirió el rubio.

Pasaron unos minutos antes que llegara un cadete de la marina al cuarto para avisarles que llego la hora de pelear en la guerra.

Los siete guerreros del mar se levantaron a excepción de Boa Hancock quien estaba parada empezaron a salir del cuarto para pelear en la guerra que muchos conocerán como la guerra de la bestia.

Fin del capitulo numero 14.

Eh vuelto mis querido lectores perdón por las dos semanas que no eh actualizado pero acabaron los finales y estoy de vacaciones y antes que pregunten si voy actualizar el siguiente sábado y tal vez el miércoles que venga por estar de vacaciones.

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo numero 14.

A solo para recordarles Naruto esta usando su magia de dragonslayer y le dice a los demás la mentira que se comió una Zoan Mítica, para no decirles que esta usando magia.

Pues ahí el equipo Tenrou no se llevo para nada bien la noticia de Naruto a excepción de algunas chicas.

Estoy abierto a sugerencia que es lo que quieren ver en la guerra de MarineFord a y antes que lo digan… Ace si va a morir no lo voy a salvar luego explicare porque.

Bueno este es el Harem (cerrado permanente)

Sakura Kinomoto

Naciones elementales

Koyuki

Konan

Temari

Ayame

Ishgar y Alvarez

Erza

Irene

Juvia

Brandish

Anna

Wendy

Lissanna

Dimaria

Hisui.E

Lucy

Mirajane

Bleach

Sode No Shirayuki

Yorouichi

Sui-Feng

Rangiku

Isane

Tier Haribel

One piece

Nami

Hancock

Robin

Rebecca

Koala

Boku no Hero Academy

Midnight

Mina

Momo

Pokemon

Korrina

Skyla

Mallow

Lillie

Serena

RWBY

Yang

Ruby

Y les doy el aviso que el sábado hare la actualización de mi otro Fan Fic Naruto el salvador de Paris y domingo tengo un nuevo Fan fic que voy a sacar se llamara.

Marco Díaz en las tropas del orgullo.

Un cross over de Star vs the forces of Evil y Dragon ball super.

Y una vez mas les quiero agradecer bastante por seguir leyendo mi fanfic en serio se los agradezco mucho.

A por cierto tengo cuenta en Wattpad donde subí los dos fanfics también aquí les dejo el link.

user/PhilMalo

Bueno mis lectores nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	16. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Aventuras en el mar parte 3

Llego la hora para la ejecución de Portagas D. Ace donde se encontraba en la plataforma de ejecución de la base de Marine Ford.

Todo estaba listo para la guerra ya que la marina reunió a todo sus hombre que eran un total de 100,000 marines listo para luchar.

Los Shichibukais se encontraban en la orilla de la muralla donde están los cañones y atrás de ellos están los Marines.

Luego se encontraban el escuadrón gigantes dirigido por el vicealmirante Lacroix.

Y para finalizar se encontraban los 3 almirantes sentados en sus tronos.

Ya conocimos a Kizaru quien estaba sentado del lado derecho faltaban los otros dos para presentar.

El almirante del medio es un hombre de gran estatura, piel clara, pelo corto y negro, ojos ámbar y cuerpo musculado, su rostro tiene forma cuadriculada, las mejillas ahuecadas, cejas pobladas y cuenta con algunas arrugas pronunciadas, en el lateral izquierdo de su cuerpo lleva un enorme tatuaje azul, que se extiende desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su cadera, cubriendo parte de su espalda y costillas el tatuaje simula una especie de llama y contiene numerosas imágenes de flores integradas en el diseño, viste con un traje carmesí de doble botón adornado con una rosa color rosa en su ojal izquierdo y una capa típica de oficial marine colgando sobre los hombros. A diferencia de muchos marines de alto rango, no llevaba corbata y en su lugar dejaba visible una camisa roja con un estampado de flores naranjas que dejaba al descubierto su musculoso cuello y una parte de su tatuaje, utiliza guantes y zapatos negros y una gorra estándar de la Marine.

Este es el almirante Sakazui o también conocido como Akainu.

Del lado izquierdo es un hombre de gran estatura, Es delgado y musculoso, tiene el pelo negro y rizado y la piel bronceada, es de nariz prominente y labios gruesos, usa un atuendo estándar consistía en un chaleco blanco abotonado sobre una camisa de manga larga de color azul marino, pantalones blancos a juego y zapatos negros, también llevaba una corbata amarilla dividida por líneas negras y un antifaz para dormir turquesa en su frente, u chaqueta reglamentaria de almirante sobre los hombros; con hombreras amarillas y puños azules.

Este es el almirante Kuzan o también conocido como Aokiji.

Naruto sintió que los 3 almirantes lo estaban viendo, voltea a ver y efectivamente los estaban observando esto molesto un poco al rubio pero los empezó a ignorar.

Sengoku revela que Ace es hijo legitimo de Gold Roger y para hacer las cosas mas interesantes el evento estaba siendo grabado mundialmente para que todos presenciaran la ejecución, el rubio dedujo que la marina quiere poner un ejemplo acabando con el linaje del rey de piratas.

Pero a estado muy callado después del discurso de Sengoku se podía escuchar la brisa del mar y las gaviotas.

"Esta demasiado callado" Comento Hancock.

"Demasiado si me preguntas a mi" Dijo Doflamingo.

"Ya verán… en unos segundos pasara algo" Susurro Naruto ya que estaba usando su ojo de dragón que detecto en la niebla mas de 50 naves piratas.

En ese momento suenan las alarmas y las naves que son aliados de Whitebeard aparecen y en medio de la base que era parte del océano empieza emerger un barco bastante grande y tiene forma de una ballena blanca y aparecen otros barcos similares pero de color azul.

Saliendo del barco aparece Shirohige sorprendiendo a los Marines.

"Sengoku… tiempo sin vernos… vengo por mi hijo" Dijo Edward.

'Esta será la primera guerra que participare… espero ganar experiencia en todo esto' Pensó el rubio.

Después de un discurso largo y recuerdos Shirohige alza sus dos brazos y le pega al aire creando una grieta de color verde.

Unos segundos después toda Marine Ford empezaba a temblar y dos columnas de agua en los dos lados del fuerte naval.

"¡Si Edward has tu movimiento para que empiece la gran guerra que todos queremos!" Grito Doflamingo con locura "Dime Mihawk planeas pelear o nada mas vas a observar"

El mejor espadachín del mundo ni le hizo caso ya que esta concentrado en la guerra que va ver claro.

"Jijijiji Marines y Piratas todos a mi disposición los cadáveres que tomare para crear mas zombis" Comento Moriah quien suelta una sonrisa un poco incomoda.

'Hombres todos son iguales solo pelean para tener sangre y con eso pueda subir mas su orgullo, el único que no es así es mi Luffy-kun… aunque' Pensó la emperatriz mientras que veía al rubio quien poseía una tristeza en su cara.

"¿Pasa algo por tu mente?" Pregunto Boa.

"A…. Veras solo pensar en cuantas personas morirán en esta estúpida guerra me pone triste… habrá buenos hombres y mujeres que no regresaran con sus familias el día de hoy" Contesto Naruto.

Eso sorprendió a Hancock, es la segunda vez que conoce a un hombre que enseña compasión a la vida y al parecer a Naruto no le importaba si eran Marines o Piratas quienes murieran solo pensó en las familias que perderán a sus seres queridos en esta guerra.

"Tch como dices tonterías, pero te lo dejo pasar ya que eres un simple mocoso" dijo Doflamingo.

"Lo que digas además realmente me importa un carajo lo que me vayas a decir" Comento Naruto sin ponerle atención a Doffy.

Ese comentario hizo enojar a Doflamingo que le salían venas desde su frente y estaba apunto de decirle otra cosa al rubio pero un fuerte terremoto lo detiene y ven que hay dos tsunamis de cada lado de Marine Ford que causa temor en los Marines.

"¡Que vamos hacer!"

"¡Es nuestro fin!"

"¡Quiero ir a casa!"

Naruto aun viento a Shirohige 'Con que tu provocaste estos tsunamis… realmente eres fuerte si estuvieras en mi planeta podrías llegar ser uno de los cuatro dioses de Ishgar o uno de los 12 Spriggan del reino de Alvarez' Pensó el rubio quien tenia los brazos cruzados.

Pero Naruto salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a uno de los 3 almirantes estar en el cielo y activa su poder que son de hielo, estira sus dos brazos y el hielo se extiende hasta llegar a los dos Tsunamis hasta congelarlos por completo.

"¡Ice Age!" Grito Aokiji quien se zafa del hielo para apuntar con su mano derecha a Edward "¡Parizan!" invoco una clase de flechas de hielo y las manda directamente contra Shirohige.

Pero claro Edward alza su brazo y usa su gura gura no mi para pegarle al aire destruyendo las flechar y la onda sónica se dirige al almirante, gracias a que tiene una fruta de diablo tipo logia no le pasa nada excepto cortarse en trozos de hielo y caer al mar donde su cuerpo congelo todo creando una plataforma.

'Ese es un idiota, pensó bien en como detener los Tsunamis pero no en lo demás ahora los piratas tienen ventaja gracias a esa plataforma de hielo… pero es realmente creativo con sus ataques mas que un cierto stripper que conozco en mi gremio' Pensó el rubio.

Los piratas de Shirohige usaron la plataforma de hielo para correr y llegar a las barreras intentando de entrar a la plaza y claro los marines hicieron lo mismo quienes atacan a los piratas.

Y así da comienzo a la guerra de la bestia.

Naruto observaba como se mataban los marines y los piratas, no tenían piedad uno contra el otro, tenia pensado en moverse pero ve a Kizaru en el cielo y tenia intenciones de atacar a Shirogie.

"Yasakani no Magatama" Dijo Kizaru quien cruza sus brazos y se transforma en una luz viviente y dispara una ráfaga de láseres que iban dirigidos a Shirogie.

"Oi oi esta demasiado fuerte la luz apáguenlo" Comento el pirata de tercera edad.

Pero antes que el ataque de Kizaru llegara a Edward una silueta aparece y recibe los láseres recibió muchas heridas, y el rubio vio que ese sujeto estaba cubierto en llamas azules y amarillas.

Este era Marco Phoenix el primer comandante de los piratas de Shirogie.

"¡¿Acaso no le dolió!?" Grito un Marine.

"O claro que dolió" Contesto Marco viendo a Kizaru.

"Do debes mentir para proteger mi orgullo chico" Comento Kizaru dando una sonrisa.

Las heridas de Marco empiezan a sanar y se transforma en un Phoenix y va volando directo a Kizaru, el almirante sigue usando su ataque anterior pero es muy inútil ya que Marco en su forma de Fénix atraviesa las luces hasta llegar con Kizaru soltándole una patada bastante fuerte.

"Tengo que admitir eso dolió" Dijo Kizaru quien bloqueo esa patada.

"¡Ahora tu eres el que miente!" Grito Marco.

El almiranta salió disparado en su forma de luz por la patada fuerte provocando que chocara contra el fuerte.

"Tch… ese viejo mentiroso" Susurro Marco.

"Si tiene razón es algo mentiroso"

Marco voltea a ver y ve a Naruto quien lo esta viendo con una cara de pocos amigos.

"Pero… como…"

"¿Cómo llegue atrás tuyo sin que me presenciaras? Muy fácil… soy mas rápido y sigiloso que Kizaru" Comento el rubio quien transforma su brazo derecho en una garra de dragón y combinándolo con Busoshoku haki, le suelta un golpe en la cara a Marco tan fuerte que lo mando contra uno de los barcos aliados de Shirogie y lo hunde junto con el primer comandante.

"Vaya pensé que daría mas pelea pero… me equivoque" Susurro Naruto quien regresa con el resto de Shichibukais.

Como los Piratas, Marines y el resto del mundo que estaba viendo la guerra estaban en shock por el fuerza de Naruto incluso Edward estaba sorprendido y eso es difícil de hacer ya que el a vivido muchas cosas en su vida y ver esto fue sorprendente.

Después de unos minutos la guerra continua y Mihawk participa en la guerra llamando la atención de todos incluyendo de Naruto para ver que tipo de fuerza pose.

"Vaya vaya pensé que no ibas a participar Mihwak" Comento Doflamingo con una sonrisa.

"… Solo quiero ver la distancia de ese hombre y yo" Dijo el espadachín.

Mihwak saca su espada y lanza un ataque devastador que se dirige a Whitebeard destruyendo todo a su paso, claro no logra llegar ya que un sujeto detiene el ataque y lo lanza al cielo, todos vieron que el cuerpo de ese sujeto esta cubierto de diamante.

Este sujeto es Diamond Jozu el comandante de la 3 división de Whitebeard.

"Ahora vera" Dijo Jozu quien golpe el hielo haciendo que se forme un pedazo grande, después Jozu lo agarra y lo lanza contra el fuerte.

"¡Dai Funk!"

De la lada salió un puño gigante echo de magma que fue directo al bloque de hielo dándole, el magma empieza vaporizar el hielo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

"Maldición" Murmuro Jozu.

'Mmmm interesante los 3 almirantes tienen poderes impresionantes magma, hielo y luz… con razón son los mas fuertes de la marine' Pensó el rubio quien ve una figura enorme acercándose a Marine Ford.

De repente todos ven una figura que mide 40m m de alturas y es 3 veces mas alto que un gigante tiene aspecto de demonio, quien tiene una especie de espada y armadura.

Este es Little Oars Jr.

"Vengo a salvar a Ace" Dijo Oars Jr.

Muchos barcos de la marine empezaron a disparar al gigantesca criatura, claro esto no tuvo ningún efecto y Oars Jr destruye los barcos como si fuera un niño destruyendo juguetes.

"Jijiji con Oars Jr. Podre remplazar a su abuelo que tenia antes" Dijo Moriah con una sonrisa perturbadora.

"Vaya… si que es enorme" Comento Naruto "¿Quién es ese sujeto?"

"Ese es Little Oars Jr descendiente de Oars el demonio" Contesto Tsuru por un Den den Mushi que salió de la nada "¿Oye te puedes transformar en un dragón no es así? Ayúdanos mocoso"

"Primero que nada gracias por contestar mi pregunta" Dijo el rubio quien agarra el Mushi "Y la segunda… si puedo pero si lo hago puede a ver mucha destrucción ¿estas segura que quieren que lo haga? Puedo hacer otra cosa que no destruya la base marina pero no va ser anda bonito cuando acabe con Oars Jr"

Tsuru lo estaba pensando por unos minutos y ven que Oars Jr derroto fácilmente al escuadrón de gigantes.

"Tch… esta bien pero apúrate ya que se dirige para haya" Contesto la vicealmirante.

"No se preocupe con este ataque será lo suficiente" Comento el rubio quien cuelga el Den den Mushi.

Naruto respira y empieza a liberar una gran cantidad de magia llamando la atención de todos los de alrededor, el rubio alza su brazo derecho con al palma abierta y los dedos los pone como su fueran una garra quien esta apuntando a Little Oars Jr.

Debajo de Oars Jr. Aparece un circulo mágico de color azul.

"Vaya ese circulo de color azul se parece al ataque que hizo ese chico la vez que peleamos" Comento Kizaru.

"Explícate Kizaru" Ordeno Akainu.

"O ya lo verán si crean que la paliza que le metió a Marco fue impresionante, no han visto nada entonces" Contesto Kizaru mientras que le dispara a unos piratas.

"¿Qué es esto? No tengo tiempo para esto tengo que rescatar a Ace" Dijo Oars Jr.

El demonio gigante quería seguir pero por alguna razón no se podía mover.

"Erupción" Murmuro el rubio.

El circulo mágico empieza a brillar y suelta desde abajo una erupción mágica de color azul alrededor de Oars Jr haciendo que grite de agonía por sentir tanto dolor en su vida era como si recibiera un ataque de fuego en todo su cuerpo, tanto como todos en la guerra se quedaron sorprendidos al ver este ataque.

Al terminar el ataque mágico del rubio vemos a Oars Jr con quemaduras de 3 grado de tan alto magnitud que se veían los huesos de los brazos y piernas hasta una parte del rostro todos quedaron horrorizados al ver el cuerpo del demonio en esa forma.

Little Oars Jr cae al suelo mientras que agonizaba sentía que estaba en el mismísimo infierno.

"¡Capitán Oars!" Gritaron la tripulación de Oars Jr mientras que tienen lagrimas en los ojos.

Mientras tanto con los Shichibukai.

"¡Maldito Uzumaki en la condiciones que dejaste a Oars Jr va ser difíciles llevármelo y volverlo Zombi!" Grito Moriah.

"¿Oye no creas que te pasaste?" Pregunto la emperatriz.

"Si… pero se estaba acercando no podíamos arriesgar eso" Contesto Naruto "Pero eso no debería preocuparte ya que… hice enojar al verdadero demonio"

El rubio se quedo viendo a Shirogie quien estaba furioso con el por hacerle eso a uno de sus hijos.

Con Sengoku y Garp

"Demonios… ese chico es sorprendente no solo derroto a Marco con un solo golpe… pero también a Oars Jr… que bueno que esta de nuestro lado" Comento Sengoku.

"Si… mejor no hay que hacerlo enojar aunque… deberíamos de subir la recompensa por su cabeza después de ver todo esto" Sugirió Garp.

'Ese maldito… si no fuera por estar encadenado… lo asesinaría por lo que le hizo a Oars…' Pensó Ace mientras dejaba salir lagrimas.

Pero para la sorpresa de todo incluyendo del rubio Little Oars Jr se empezaba a levantar poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pies.

"Tengo… que… salvar a Ace" Murmuraba Oars Jr mientras que seguía caminando a la dirección de hijo de Gol D. Roger.

"Sorprendente… puse el 10% de mi poder en ese ataque… y sigue caminando" Comento Naruto.

"No te preocupes Naruto-Dono yo me encargo" Dijo Kuma.

Kuma deja su biblia aun lado y alza los brazos y empieza a crear una gigantesca bola de aire y empieza a comprimirlo en una esfera pequeña y se lo lanza a Little Oars Jr.

"Ursus Shock" Susurro Kuma.

Cuando la pequeña bola de aire llega a la barriga quemada de Oars Jr y cuando entra al cuerpo crea una potente onda de choque que pasaba por todo el cuerpo del demonio y lo que estaba a su alrededor mandando volar algunos piratas.

Oars Jr además que sentía las quemaduras ahora sentía sus huesos rotos y órganos dañados el demonio no sabia que hacer sabia que estaba al borde de la muerte pero Little Oars Jr no cayo seguía de pie a pesar de sus heridas.

"Malditos… porque quieren… ejecutar a Ace… el es una buena persona…." Dijo Oars Jr.

Esto entristeció a Naruto ya que Oars Jr solo quería salvar a su nakama pero recuerda que esto es una guerra hay que dejar los sentimientos aun lado, pero aun así podía ver que esto es amistad algo que el idiota de Natsu y su grupo podrían aprender de Oars Jr.

"No… voy a caer… aun no… ya que si caigo me llevare a uno de los… Shichibukais…" Murmuro Oars Jr quien levanta su pierna derecha para tratar de aplastar a Doflamingo.

El demonio aplasta el lugar donde se encontraba Doflamingo pero ve que desapareció.

"Je que patético" Dijo Doffy quien estaba volando y aterriza con sus hilos que ya había invocado y le corta la pierna derecha a Oars jr haciendo que se caiga enfrente de la entrada de Marine Ford y aun así seguía moviéndose y alza su brazo izquierdo para tratar de alcanzar a Ace.

"Ace… yo te salvare…" Murmuro Oars Jr.

En ese momento el demonio recordaba todo los momentos que vivió junto con Ace y el Kasa que le regalo.

"¡Maldito Donflamingo sabias que quería el cuerpo de Oars pero tu y Naruto me lo dejaron en picadillos! Ya que… le daré el golpe final" Comento Moriah.

Moriah se roba unas sombras de los marines para crear un tipo de lanza negra y atraviesa a Oars Jr, esto provoco que el gigante callera encima de la entrada a Marine Ford muerto.

"¡Capitán Oars!" Gritaron la tripulación de Oars Jr.

"Rayos… eres un idiota Moriah teníamos la ventaja de altitud contra los piratas y ahora… pueden subir del cadáver de Little Oars Jr." Comento Naruto.

"Oars" Murmuro Edward quien veía el cadáver de su hijo caído.

Uno de los gigantes trato de atacarlo pero Whitebeard detuvo el ataque y agarro al gigante de la cabeza, lo azoto en el piso de su barco y uso su Gura gura no mi en la cabeza del gigante, dejándolo noqueado por completo.

"¡Mocosos usemos el cuerpo de Oars para llegar a la plaza para que su sacrifico no sea en vano!" Grito Shirogie.

"¡SI!"

En eso los piratas empezaron a escalar el cuerpo de Oars Jr para llegar a la plaza.

"Esta guerra… será mas larga de lo que pensé" Dijo Naruto.

Mientras tanto en Fiore.

El grupo de Natsu estaba llegando a Fiore porque van a participar en los juegos mágicos y demostrar que son los mejores.

Para la mala suerte del dragonslayer de fuego se encontró con los dragones gemelos de Saberthood, quienes se burlaron de Natsu por no poder matar a Acnologia y esto hizo enojar al dragonslayer de fuego.

"¡Repítelo maldito!"

"Ya escuchaste eres débil y una cosa mas este año van a perder ya que toda Ishgar se entero que ese enano bueno para nada expulso a Naruto Uzumaki del gremio ganándose el odio de todo el continente" Repitió Sting.

Efectivamente toda Ishgar se entero de lo que hizo Makarov y estaban furioso esto incluía al maestro Bob y al maestro Goldmine quien cortaron alianza con el anciano diciéndole que cuando regrese Naruto y se enterré de lo que hizo va pagar la consecuencias y recuperara su puesto de maestro que fue arrebatado injustamente.

La gente de Magnolia estaba furiosa ya que gracias al rubio se volvió una de las ciudades mas importantes y avanzadas de Ishgar y cuando se enteraron de la ex pulsación del rubio, estaban furiosos cada vez que veían a Makarov o los barones del equipo de Tenrou les aventaban frutas podridas y rocas.

Pero quien realmente se encontraba furiosa era la princesa Hisui.E, estaba tan furiosa que casi manda a los Caballeros Garou para que le trajeran la cabeza de Makarov, pero fue gracias a su padre que la convenció en no hacerlo.

Lo que si hizo la princesa fue confiscar el gremio hasta que llegara Naruto esto hizo que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail regresaran al molino de viento para que sean el gremio temporalmente hasta que llegara el rubio.

"¡Cállense ustedes que van a saber Naruto es un débil bueno para nada!" Grito Natsu quien estaba apunto de atacar a Sting pero fue detenido por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Erza.

"Natsu cierra la boca… me disculpo por las estupideces de mi compañero ya nos retiramos" Dijo Erza quien agarra al dragonslayer de fuego de la bufanda y empieza arrastrarlo hasta llegar al cuarto del hotel.

'Naruto… espero que vuelvas pronto y tengo muchas ansias de verte y abrazarte' Pensó Erza.

Mientras tanto en una parte de Ishgar donde va un cubo flotante que alberga terrenos rocosos y el terreno mas grande esta el gremio de Tártaros.

En una sala de trono podemos encontrar a los miembros principales del gremio oscuro que eran las nueve puertas del demonio y algunos soldados.

En el trono podemos ver un hombre joven el tiene el cabello un poco largo, de color oscuro, es tan largo que su flequillo logra llegar a la nariz y del mismo modo, tiene mechones de cabello que cubren los lados de su cara llegando estos hasta debajo de sus hombros.

Su atuendo consiste en una camisa de color oscuro y una capa de color claro con un borde que asemeja una llamas que termina en forma de tiras en la parte inferior, lleva unos pantalones de color claro que se atan con una especie de correas en los muslos y ligeramente por encima de los tobillos, así como botas de un color oscuro, pero lo que llama mucho la atención es un libro que decía E.N.D en la portada

Este es Mard Geer el maestro de Tártaros.

"Bien les diré cual es el plan por el momento todos ustedes irán a esparcirse por toda Ishgar para buscar la información de las caras ya que después de lo juego mágicos empezaremos con nuestro plan" Ordeno Mard "¿Quedo claro?"

"¡SI MAESTRO!" Contestaron las nueve puertas del demonio y los soldados

"Bien hay que aprovechar este momento ya que el dios de Ishgar no se encuentra, después de desaparecer toda la magia de este continente nada podrá detener a E.N.D" Dijo el maestro de Tártaros "Ahora salgan y busquen información"

Y menos de lo que canta un gallo todos desaparecieron de la sala del trono para empezar a buscar información.

"Pronto E.N.D muy pronto volverás a la vida y nadie podrá detenerte ni siquiera Naruto Uzumaki" Dijo Mard.

En las naciones elementales.

"Descubrimos que esa energía vino de Ishgar el continente de los magos hay que ir enseguida" Informo Tobi "Konan iras con Pain y buscaran a Naruto Uzumaki y lo traerán aquí para extraerle el Kyuubi"

"Si Madara-san" Dijo Konan.

"Bien pero antes de irte ¿supiste lo que le paso a Deidara?" Pregunto Tobi.

"Fue asesinada por Sasuke Uchiha"

"A fue el mmm de seguro que era para enseñarle lealtad a Danzo y no subir sospechas… pensándolo bien tu, Pain y Sasuke irán por Naruto le voy a enviar un mensaje para que se prepare" Comento Tobi "Pronto traeremos la paz al nuevo mundo"

En Alvarez.

Estamos en la sala del trono y vemos a Zeref donde frente suyo hay cuatro personas que son parte de los 12 Springgan.

En la silla principal esta Zeref emperador de Alvarez.

A su lado un hombre joven, tiene ojos rojos además de que usa anteojos, su cuerpo es de complexión delgada y de piel caucásica, mantiene su cabello largo atado en una cola lateral con un broche, el cual es de color blanco y viste abrigo largo claro de cuello alto, con un estampado oscuro en la parte superior derecha e inferior izquierda como si de manchas se tratase emulando lo que parece una tormenta de nieve, amarrado con una cinta que tenia estampados de medios círculos a la cintura y una hebilla en el centro, debajo del abrigo tiene una camisa blanca y una corbata oscura, viste pantalones y un par de botas oscuras.

Este es Invel Yura el consejero del emperador y conocido como el general del invierno.

Y había tres mujeres enfrente de Zeref.

La mujer de la izquierda es delgada y alta, su cabello es color verde y de tamaño corto, el flequillo lo tiene cortado en forma recta hasta por encima de los ojos, en las laterales de su cabeza lleva dos objetos con forma de cruz como si fueran un par de cuernos, también utiliza aretes en forma de cruz. Sus ojos son color verde similares o iguales al de su cabello.

Su estilo de vestir es bastante revelador ella utiliza un bikini compuesto de dos piezas siendo ambas de color marrón con grabados de destellos en color dorado y bordes del mismo color utiliza un largo abrigo de color marrón, dicho abrigo tiene partes que parecen ser tipo peluche, dichas partes son la superior y la inferior ambas en color morado, las mangas del mismo son bastante amplias y está decorado con un estampado de estrellas. En el cuello lleva una gargantilla con un par de cadenas que caen y se desvían antes de llegar a su busto, utiliza un par de sandalias y las uñas tanto de manos como de pies las tiene pintadas de color negro y tiene la marca del imperio de Alvarez en su pierna derecha.

Esta es Brandish.

Del lado derecho una joven con una figura esbelta y busto grande. Su cabello es de color rubio y de tamaño corto alcanzando sólo la base de la nuca es bastante desordenado y tiene un aspecto algo puntiagudo, a pesar de que en su mayoría está peinado hacia atrás, algunos flecos cuelgan en su frente. Sus ojos son de color marrón, ella tiene la marca del Imperio Alvarez en el lado izquierdo de su pantorrilla izquierda.

La vestimenta que usa es bastante reveladora, la parte superior consiste en un sencillo top de color marrón, con el borde superior bordado con un encaje blanco dando aspecto de flores que deja al descubierto su abdomen, ella lleva unos pantalones con rayas de tipo pescador pues llegan sólo a la mitad de sus piernas y revela sus pantorrillas. Su antebrazo izquierdo está cubierto por una banda oscura con un adorno grande, en forma de ala que se le atribuye por debajo de su codo. Su brazo derecho está encerrado en una armadura dorada. Su cuello está protegido por una especie de gargantilla que llega hasta justo arriba de su pecho. Una chaqueta oscura con bordes claros está atada a su cintura, dicha chaqueta tiene un gran cuello y solapas, los puños de la misma son muy prominentes, su atuendo completa con un par de sandalias sencillas.

Esta es Dimaria Yesta también conocida como la doncella Guerrera.

Y en medio una mujer de complexión delgada y aparentemente alta, sus pechos son de tamaño grande.

Su atuendo consiste principalmente en una blusa que inicia en su cuello y termina justo arriba de su ombligo, esta se encuentra abierta en el centro, por lo que deja libre una porción de su pecho y una más pequeña de su abdomen, es de un color oscuro y lleva decoraciones de franjas en otro color claro en la parte de la apertura, además de llevar una especie de corazones sobre dichas franjas, la blusa tiene también un par de grandes botones enlazados por una cadena. Utiliza una falda bastante reveladora, la parte superior queda en su cadera y tiene la misma decoración de franjas y corazones que su blusa, el resto es de tamaño largo en color oscuro y franjas claras en las orillas, además de dejar al descubierto ambas piernas así como gran parte de la cadera de Irene, en ella lleva el emblema del imperio.

Utiliza una capa larga que ata con un moño entre su cuello y sus hombros y que cae hasta aproximadamente la mitad de sus piernas. Usa lo que parecen ser un par de botas altas que llegan hasta sus muslos siendo estas de color oscuro y una gran franja clara en la parte superior. En la cabeza lleva un gigante sombrero de color oscuro y con lo que parece ser peluche en el borde, de este salen una especie de tubos que cuelgan hacia atrás de ella. Su cabello es bastante largo y de color escarlata, es tan largo y amplio que su peinado consiste en cuatro trenzas atadas con moños en la parte baja, las cuales son bastante anchas, dos que caen frente a ella y dos que cuelgan en su espalda, en la parte superior de sus dos trenzas frontales lleva una especie de aros que parecen apretar o sujetar el peinado y tiene el flequillo cortado en forma semirecta apuntando hacia su ojo izquierdo. Sus manos son más bien garras de color oscuros, tales como las de un monstruo. Tiene una gran cicatriz en su abdomen y lleva un bastón más alto que ella con grabados que simulan la piel de un leopardo.

Esta es Irene Belserion también conocida como Desesperación Escarlata.

"Bien las llame aquí porque hace 5 años hubo una gran energía que se sintió en todo Earthland" Dijo Zeref.

Las tres asisten.

"Bien después de mucho tiempo Invel descubrió que esa energía vino de Ishgar quiero que ustedes 3 vayan y traigan a ese sujeto quien libero esa energía aquí" Ordeno Zeref "¿Quedo claro?"

"Si lord Zeref pero tengo una pregunta" Dijo Dimaria "¿Cuál es la razón que debemos trae a ese sujeto?"

"Eso… es un asunto personal" Contesto el emperador "Alguna otra pregunta mas"

"¿Quiere que lo traigamos inconsciente o consiente?" Pregunto Brandish.

"Mmm si es posible consiente pero si no hay de otra pues inconsciente" Contesto Zeref.

"¿En que parte de Ishgar se encuentra y no es arriesgado ir ya que nos tienen amenazado con las caras y si vamos las activarían?" Pregunto Irene.

"De seguro que se encuentra en Fairy Tail o en el castillo de Fiore y es cierto pero tengo el presentimiento que las caras ya no serán un problema solo tengan cuidado" Dijo el emperador "Ahora dentro de 1 mes se van a Ishgar váyanse preparando"

"Si lord Zeref" Dijeron las 3 magas mientras que se marchan dejando a Zeref y Invel.

"Pronto Invel tendré mi deseo mas grande y lo espero con ansias" Comento el emperador con una sonrisa

En el planeta de Luiquiir.

"¿Mmmm sientes ese presentimiento Korn?" Pregunto Luiquiir quien esta meditando.

"Si mi señor…. Y no es muy bueno que digamos y viene del planeta de Naruto" Contesto el Ángel.

"Tienes razón… comunícate con mi alumno y dile que la misión que le deje estará temporalmente suspendida y Sakura ira a recogerlo dentro de 5 días" Ordeno el dios de la destrucción.

"Si mi señor" Dijo Korn quien usa su cetro para comunicarse con Sakura.

Tres fracciones con ideologías diferentes empezaron hacer sus jugadas quien será el primero de lograr su objetivo y quien fallara el destino de ese planeta depende de Naruto.

Devuelta en Marine Ford.

La guerra llego a un punto que parecía un cementerio ahora.

Muchos piratas y marine muertos los Shichibukais se estaban moviendo acabando con los piratas de Shirogie, todo parecía una masacre ya que Naruto usaba su espada echa de Kairoseki por que habían algunos piratas que comieron frutas de diablo y para n perder tiempo iba acabando uno por uno algunos los deja inconscientes y otros desangrando pero no los mataba.

Pero uno cosa paso que nadie se lo esperaba arriba del tsunami del lado izquierdo callo un barco de la marina junto con unos piratas y prisioneros de Impel Down.

Y uno de estos piratas era Monkey D. Luffy el hermano adoptivo de Ace.

Después que Luffy y Shirogie tuvieran su pequeña 'conversación' este pirata fue corriendo para ir a rescatar a su hermano muchos Marines trataron de detenerlo pero fallaron, Smoker lo detuvo y estaba apunto de acabar con el pero llego Boa y lo defendió para darle tiempo de escapar y le dio una llave que eran para las esposas de Ace.

Luffy le agradeció con un abrazo dejando a la emperatriz sonrojada y temblando en el suelo, y continuo corriendo mientras que peleaba contra cualquier marine que se encontraba en su camino, lastima que la persona que le toco enfrente era nada mas que Naruto.

"Chico de goma hasta aquí llegaste" Dijo Naruto mientras que guarda su espada.

"Eres tu esa vez en la isla" Comento Luffy "Pero no tengo tiempo tengo que ir a rescatar a Ace o te mueves o yo te muevo"

"No puedo dejarte pasar tendrás que 'moverme' y tienes poco tiempo para que ejecuten a tu hermano"

Luffy furioso usa el gear second para ir mas rápido y atacar a Naruto con jet gatalinga, para su mala suerte no funciona ya que el rubio uso Kenbunshoku Haki para predecir todos los ataques de Luffy.

"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunto el rubio "Si es así que decepción entonces vete ya que este lugar es una zona de guerra no un jardín para niño"

"¡No me iré sin Ace!" Grito Luffy quien se muerde su pulgar y empieza a inflarlo creando un puño gigante "¡Gomu gomu no gear third!"

El puño gigante se dirigía al rubio quien levanta su mano sin ponerle Haki o transfórmala en dragón bloque el ataque sin esfuerzo alguno, luego agarra el puño gigante de Luffy y lo azota contra el hielo dejándolo débil.

"Vez como dije eres débil no tuve que transforma mi brazo en dragon o usar Haki para bloquear tu ataque, solo eres un niño pretendiendo ser pirata quien quiere salvar a su hermano" Dijo Naruto quien transforma su pie en una pata de dragón y entre sus garras esta el cuello de Luffy "Pero te diré esto admiro tu determinación de nunca rendirte pero eso no es suficiente, no te matare te dejare vivir ya que quiero ver que lejos vas a llegar pero por el momento tendré que enviarte desde el principio"

El rubio recoge al pirata y los lanza como si fuera una pelota de base ball pero Edward logra atraparlo.

Paso un momento y Shirogie le dijo a sus hijos que deben ayudar a Luffy a llegar donde esta Ace para rescatarlo ya que tiene pensado pelear contra Naruto sabiendo que no va ser una pelea fácil.

Edward se empieza acercar hasta estar a unos centímetros del rubio.

"¿Dime mocos porque ayudas a la marina?" Pregunto Shirogie.

"Lo hice porque no quiero que me estén molestando durante mi misión que me dejo mi maestro" Contesta Naruto.

"Ya veo… pero eso no es excusa después de lo que le hiciste a mis hijos… ahora pagaras las consecuencias mocoso" Comento Shirogie.

"Si las cosas son así… bueno pelemos" Dijo el rubio quien suspira y todo su cuerpo empieza a liberar una gran cantidad de magia llamando la atención de todos en Marine Ford se cubre en llamas azules y cambian a dorado revelando a Naruto en su forma de dragón (Su forma es igual que la de Scion of the ur dragon solo que sus ataques son de color azul) esto dejo impactado a todo los espectadores.

'Que bueno que yo pueda cambiar de tamaño puedo tener el tamaño de una persona alta como Shirogie o puedo hacerme mas grande que toda Marine Ford' Pensó Naruto.

"¡Ven a mi mocoso lagarto empecemos la pelea!" Grito Shirogie quien tiene sus puños preparados.

Naruto empieza a volar mientras que tiene su hechizo preparado en su boca quien le estaba apuntando a la cara del pirata y Edward esta apunto de golpear la cabeza del rubio.

Fin del capitulo numero 15

Listo mis queridos lectores les traje el capitulo numero 15 espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic y me alegro que les este gustando.

El siguiente capitulo será la parte final de las aventuras en el mar y Naruto regresara a su planeta.

Al parecer algunos no les gusto como puse a Makarov… pues ni modo XD

Bueno como ven Alvarez, Tártaros y Akatsuki empezaron a moverse dejare esto por votación.

Entre Tártaros y Akatsuki

¿Cuál de los dos les gustaría que atacara primero? (Alvarez será el tercero de atacar y no pregunten porque eso es un spoiler)

Voten en los comentarios

Ahora aquí esta el Harem (cerrado permanente)

Sakura Kinomoto

Naciones elementales

Koyuki

Konan

Temari

Ayame

Ishgar y Alvarez

Erza

Irene

Juvia

Brandish

Anna

Wendy

Lissanna

Dimaria

Hisui.E

Lucy

Mirajane

Bleach

Sode No Shirayuki

Yorouichi

Sui-Feng

Rangiku

Isane

Tier Haribel

One piece

Nami

Hancock

Robin

Rebecca

Koala

Boku no Hero Academy

Midnight

Mina

Momo

Pokemon

Korrina

Skyla

Mallow

Lillie

Serena

RWBY

Yang

Ruby

Les aviso que ya subi un nuevo fanfic Marco en las tropas del orgullo espero que les guste.

Y el viernes sacare el nuevo capitulo de Naruto el salvador de Paris.

Bueno chicos nos vemos para la próxima.


	17. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Adiós al Mar

Naruto en su forma dragón esquiva el ataque de Shirogie y le suelta su Magic Dragon Roar en la cara del pirata de tercera edad, mandándolo 50 metros de aire y cae encima en uno de los tanques de Marine Ford y se levanta como si no hubiera sido nada.

"Impresionante Shirogie…. Sobreviviste a mi rugido…" Comento Naruto.

"Igual digo yo lagartija… eres bastante fuerte… pero eso no bastara para que me derrotes ya que te faltan 100 años para llegar a mi altura" Dijo Edward.

"Por favor… eh conocido a seres mas fuerte que tu Shirogie…"

El pirata de la tercera edad empieza a preparar un ataque mientras que el rubio activa busoshoku y lo pone en su brazo derecho de dragón y se lanza contra Shirogie.

Edward hace lo mismo activa su busoshoku y lo pone el ataque.

"¡Magic dragon´s iron fist!"

"¡Gekishin!"

Cuando los dos ataques chocaron crearon un choque de Haki pero no solo cualquier choque sino una poderosa choque de haoshoku creando un efecto una onda que rompe el aire de color rojo y negreo.

Algunos Marines y Piratas que no se consideran fuertes caen noqueados y los que si podían aguantar estaban en rodillas y los que estaban al mismo nivel de Shirogie, estaban asombrados de ver el poder de Naruto no todo los días se podrías ver un choque de Haoshoku entre Shirogie quien es considerado el hombre mas fuerte del mundo y Naruto el Shichibukai mas poderoso de todos.

El choque duro mas de 10 minutos y ninguno se encontraba cansado podrían durar días o semanas.

'Este mocoso como puede aun seguir a mi nivel… su haki es igual o mas alto que ese mocoso de Shanks' Pensó Edward.

De la nada aparece una figura grande que tiene forma de un pájaro y le suelta una patada al rubio quien claro la bloquea con su otro brazo como si no fuera nada y ve que es Marco Phoenix.

"Vaya… sobreviviste a ese pequeño ataque que te di impresionante pero es mas impresionante que no caigas desmayado entre el choque de Haoshoku" Comento Naruto "Al parecer tendré que darte otra paliza para que no interfieras en las peleas de los adultos"

Y con eso Naruto agarra al primer comandante de la división y van volando al cielo los dos dejando a Shirogie quien sigue caminando a la plaza para tratar de rescatar a Ace.

En el cielo encima de Marine Ford

Naruto lanza a Marco al otro lado quien activa sus alas para no caer.

"Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Little Oars Jr y por meterte en el camino del viejo" Dijo Marco quien transforma todo su cuerpo de Fénix.

"Sabes no fui el único quien lastimo a Oars Jr… pero bueno antes de empezar déjame decirte algo los dragones desayunan Fénix por las mañanas" Comento Naruto.

Los dos se vieron y luego se atacan Marco empieza a soltar una combinaciones de patadas y golpes pensando que estaba lastimando al rubio ya que no se movía para nada, algo que no sabe es que Naruto no estaba peleando en serio lo único que hacia era desperdiciar tiempo para no gastar energía ya que sabia que había alguien escondido en Marine Ford.

Mientras tanto en Fiore.

Era el 4 días desde que empezaron los juegos Mágicos y Fairy Tail iba a la cabeza aunque la audiencia le echaban frutas podridas y rocas ya que aun siguen siendo odiados por expulsar a Naruto del gremio.

Ya pasaron todos los eventos del día incluyendo la pelea de Natsu, Gajelee y los dragones gemelos de Saberthood.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban en el bar celebrando por su victoria de hoy pero llega la primer maestra del gremio Mavis y digamos que no esta nada contenta.

"Maestra Mavis que buen…"

Pero antes que Makarov termine de hablar la primera le echa una mirada de asesino quien calla al enano.

"Cállate… me acabo de enterar de algo que no quería crear al principio… pero después de tantas pruebas…" Dijo Mavis.

"¿Y que eso primera?" Pregunto Gray.

"El maltrato que le dieron a Naruto cuando estaba en el gremio… no lo trataron como familia… le pegaban y humillaron… olvidaron los principios de nuestro gremio que todos somos familia no hacemos no lo dejamos o hacemos alguien menos por no ser fuerte… me han decepcionado" Contesto Mavis.

Muchos sintieron una daga que atravesaba su orgullo por lo que dijo la primera pero un cierto dragonslayer de fuego tenia mucha furia por lo que dijo Mavis.

"¡Pero primera como puedes defender a ese idiota no vez que era débil no podíamos dejar que la reputación del gremio se cayera por alguien como Naruto!" Grito Natsu.

Antes que Mavis dijera algo Erza junto con Mirajane le dieron un golpe en la cara al peli rosa mandándolo contra la pared y destruyéndolo.

"Natsu… te eh dicho mas de cien veces que no hables de Naruto de esa manera en mi presencia ya que… te daría cada vez una paliza" Dijo Erza quien tiene una cara de pocos amigos.

"Concuerdo con Erza… y eso va para todos los presentes… si vuelven hablar de esa manera de Naruto… romperé huesos" Comento Mira asustando a los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Lucy va donde esta Natsu y lo levanta para curarlo las dos magas de clase S del gremio se van a su habitación del hotel porque no querían escuchar mas del tema del rubio ya que les recordaba mucho dolor.

"Bien al menos hay algunos que reconocen sus errores… eso me alegra… pero regresando ustedes que conocieron y trataron mal a Naruto… no se que hacer con ustedes esperare que el 5 maestro del gremio llegue y decida su castigo" Susurro Mavis pero todos la escucharon y algunos tenían la cara blanca por lo que dijo la primera.

"Espere primera no cree que esta exagerando" Reclamo Makarov "Naruto no tiene la capacidad de ser el maestro de Fairy Tail"

"En eso estas equivocado no vez como a crecido el gremio… como ayudado a Magnolia… no vez todo lo que ha hecho… tu le tienes envidia… yo no tengo el titulo de maestro del gremio porque ahorita les daría un castigo… y tu tampoco tienes ese titulo Makarov… el quien tiene el titulo porque se lo gano es Naruto… ahora me iré ya que… no los apoyare en la final" Dijo Mavis quien se va del bar dejando a los miembros tristes.

Después de unos 20 minutos llega Gajeel llega para decirle a Natsu y Wendy que deben ir con el para mostrarles algo en las catacumbas que se encontraban abajo del coliseo.

Al llegar ahí ven que las catacumbas están llenas de fósiles de dragón sorprendiendo al grupo les hizo pensar que era un cementerio donde vinieron aquí para su ultimo aliento.

La pequeña Wendy uso un hechizo llamado Milky Way permitiéndole escuchar las voces de los dragones y sus espíritus, esto causo una enorme proyección de un dragón.

Un dragón gigante, de escamas irregulares, el tiene un cráneo plano con una nariz plana, grandes ojos verdes y una gran mandíbula, con sus orejas estrechándose hacia un lado, con extremos oscuros, también tiene dos largos mechones de pelo o piel en el mentón, tiene garras oscuras y brillantes de cuatro dedos en su espalda, posee un par de alas enormes, y entre dichas alas se encontraba una hilera de púas que van por su espina dorsal, su estómago, contrariamente al resto de su cuerpo, es liso, sin escamas visibles y bastante musculoso.

Este dragón es Zirconis el dragón esmeralda.

Zirconis al saber porque esta vivo ve a los humanos y empiezan a tener una conversación sobre la guerra civil de dragones que fue hace 400 años una fracción estaba de acuerdo que deberían vivir con los humanos como una sociedad y la otra fracción solo quería que fueran sus alimentos, los dragones que son pro-humanos decidieron enseñarles su magia de Dragonslayer para hacerle enfrente a los dragones enemigos y poder ganar la guerra.

También les explico del verdadero rey de los dragones Bahamut quien tuvo una visión que entrenaría a dos humanos su magia ya que uno iba a traer destrucción sin sentido alguno y el otro lo va detener, esa batalla seria legendaria.

Tristemente solo uno entreno y su nombre es Acnologia quien fue uno de los primeros Dragonslayer quien erradico casi toda la raza de los dragones y se bañaba en su sangre incluso asesino a Bahamut antes de encontrar al segundo humano quien lo entrenaría para hacerle frente a Acnologia.

"Y esa es la historia" Termino de explicar Zircois "Ya la verdad nunca entendí a Bahamut de porque quería enseñarle su magia a un simple humano ya que su magia de dragonslayer es única"

"¿Y que elemento era Bahamut?" Pregunto Lucy.

"Es rey Bahamut para ti simple humana aunque este muerto enseña respecto insecto" Dijo el dragón de jade "Ya que Bahamut es el verdadero rey de los dragones no como ese maldito de Acnologia quien lo asesinó cobardemente y nunca les diré que tipo de magia tenia el rey entendieron "

"¡Hai!" Gritaron Lucy y Wendy por temor al dragón aunque este muerto si que daba miedo.

"Ahora mi tiempo se acabo y tengo que irme no quiero… desperdiciar mi tiempo con humanos asquerosos" Comento Zircois mientras que desaparece.

Antes que el grupo saliera de la catacumbas aparecen Arcadios con un grupo de caballeros y arrestan a Natsu y su grupo los llevan al palacio y el guardián personal de la princesa Hisui.E les explica otra historia que Zeref es el verdadero responsable de que Acnologia ya que el fue quien lo convirtió en dragón e iba a usar la puerta Eclipsar para ir al pasado y asesinar el mago oscuro y evitar todo lo que esta pasando.

Claro su plan no funciono ya que fue detenido por otros guardias y el rey y los llevaron a el y Lucy al calabozo.

Se iba a crear un plan de rescate pero lo tendrían que aplicar en el ultimo día de los juegos mágicos.

De regreso con Naruto.

En el cielo encima de Marine Ford

Marco se a enfrentado con muchos enemigos en su vida contra marines, vicealmirantes, almirantes, piratas y comandantes de otros Yonkos como Charlotte Katakuri y Jack pero este sujeto frente suyo era otro nivel hasta se atrevería decir que era mas fuerte que cualquier persona en este mundo.

"Entonces… ¿ya es todo?" Pregunto Naruto.

Verán la pelea… bueno mas bien calentamiento para Naruto ya que le corto todo el abdomen y otras partes del cuerpo al comandante de la primera división haciendo que empezara a desangras, Marco apenas podía volar con trabajos pero ya no estaba en su forma de Fénix completa solo sus alas, mientras que el rubio aun seguía en su forma dragón.

"Maldito… como puedes ser… tan fuerte…" Dijo Marco.

"Eso es un secreto mira te dejare vivir ya que nuestro combate ya duro lo suficiente y… tu nakama Ace acaba de morir" Comento el rubio "Pero déjame ayudarte a llegar ahí"

Naruto empieza a volar a toda velocidad hasta llegar enfrente de Marco, lo agarra del cuello y lo lanza contra la base Marina volando a gran velocidad como si fuera un proyectil destruyendo una gran parte de Marine Ford.

El rubio vio la destrucción innecesaria y su Mushi empezó a zonar.

Den den den den clang

"¿Hola?"

"¡QUE DEMONIOS UZUMAKI DESTRUISTE GRAN PARTE DE NUESTRA BASA OLVIDASTE QUE TU VERDADERO ENEMIGO ES SHIROGIE!" Grito Sengoku.

"Si si lo siento no lo hice a propósito pero ese Marco era un fastidio se metió en mi pelea contra Edward y bueno eso me hizo enojar" Contesto Naruto.

"Esta bien vuelve ya que Akainu asesino a Ace y acaba de hacer que el demonio se enfureciera mas y los otros dos almirantes están capturando a otros piratas" Dijo Sengoku.

"Eso no será necesario Sengoku ya que Akainu se le esta afrentando" Comento Naruto quien estaba viendo la pelea entre Shirogie y el almirante con sus ojos de dragón.

"¿¡Que dices!?"

Y si esos dos se enfrentaron y como fue previsto Shirogie usa su gura gura no mi para darle un golpe fuerte a Akainu en las costillas causando que el terremoto, destruyendo la mitad de Marine Ford haciendo enojar mas a Sengoku por la destrucción.

Akainu cae en un abismo mientras que Edward esta parado ahí solo pensando en la sangre de sus hijos que fue derramada, por esta guerra pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio al verdadero responsable de toda esta masacre.

"Por fin apareces… Teach" Susurro Shirogie mientras que veía al pirata desde los escombros mas alto de Marine Ford.

"¡Zehahahahaha si todo esto era mi plan!" Grito Blackbeard "Trayéndote aquí para que trates de salvar a uno de tus 'hijos' pero fallaste"

Shirogie levanta su brazo derecho y usa el Gekishin para derribar el lugar donde estaba Teach y sus aliados causando que se cayeran excepto a Wolf ya que es el gigante mas grande del mundo ni siquiera Little Oars Jr era tan grande.

Shirogie y Teach estuvieron peleando y las cosas no estaban a favor del pirata de la tercera edad ya que blackbeard tiene la fruta del diablo Yami yami no mi que le permite cancelar el poder de otras frutas del diablo, pero lo bueno fue que Shirogie usa su bisento para córtale el abdomen a Teach tirándolo al suelo y pone su pie encima de su mano para que usara su poder.

Edward prepara otro Gekeshin para matar a Teach pero el muy cobarde en su ultimo momento de desesperación saca uno de sus pistolas y le dispara, claro no se espero que Edward retrocediera y en ese momento el resto de la tripulación del traidor de Teach, avanzaron y empezaron a dispararle al pirata de la tercera edad.

Después de unos segundos de estar disparándole a Shirogie se detienen porque ya no tenían balas

Shirogie empezaba a recordar su vida cuando era parte de una tripulación y le preguntaron que es lo que desea en la vida y el simplemente contesto que era tener una familia, después recordó cuando tomo sake con Gol D. Roger diciéndole que estaba enfermo y se iba a entregar a la marina, claro le dijo donde se encontraba el One Piece.

"¡Rápido denme mas balas!"

"Teach…."

Blackbeard se asusto porque Shirogie al parecer seguía consiente después de tantos balazos que le metieron.

"Tu… nunca serás… alguien que recuerde… a comparación de las nuevas generaciones… mi época ya paso… pero el mundo… ira de cabeza… cuando el gran tesoro… sea encontrado…."

'Ese maldito' Pensó Sengoku.

"¡EL ONE PIECE EXISTE!" Grito Edward con su ultimo aliento.

Todos en Marine Ford y la audiencia estuvieron callados por escuchar lo que dijo Whitebeard pero luego se dieron cuenta que falleció estando aun en pie.

"Zehahaha ahora mi plan dará resultado" Dijo Teach.

"Que pena que eso no resultara"

La tripulación de Blackbeard voltean a ver y ven a Naruto quien esta en su forma humana.

"A eres el tipo quien tomo mi puesto de Shichibukai, mejor vete antes que te mate" Sugirió Teach.

"Eh no a y tu plan no funcionara"

"¿O y porque lo dices?"

"Por esta simple razón"

Naruto saca de su bolsillo y era la fruta de diablo de Gura gura no mi esto dejo sorprendidos a Teach y su tripulación.

"Pero… como…." Tartamudeo Teach.

"Y dices que tu eres el experto en estas frutas, te diré mientras que perdías tu tiempo en 'amenazarme' recuerda cuando muere un usuario de la fruta de diablo, la esencia de la fruta busca una nueva fruta para que sea su hospedad hasta que otra persona se coma la fruta" Explico el rubio.

"¡Maldito arruinaste mis planes ahora te matare y me llevare esta fruta!" Grito Teach quien invoca su Yami yami no mi y se lanza al ataque.

El rubio transforma su mano derecha en garras de dragón y espera al cobarde, y claro Teach usa Black Hole para extender su poder en toda el área.

"¡Zehahahaha tu poder es inútil contra el mío ya que estamos cubiertos de oscuridad gracias a mi poder no podrás transformarte en dragón y cuando te mate me quedare con tu poder!" Grito Teach como loco quien le iba soltar un puñetazo.

Lo que no se espero fue que Naruto aun tenia transformo su garra y le suelta un puñetazo en la cara a Blackbeard, mandándolo a 15 metros de distancia de el mientras que lo dejándolo en el suelo mientras que sangraba que escupía sangre y vio que le faltaba unos dientes y tenia la nariz rota.

"¡Es imposible como puedes tener aun tu poder!" Grito Teach.

"Si sobre eso… es un secreto y como tu dependes de tu poder…. Te daré la mayor paliza de tu vida" Comento el rubio mientras que se truena los nodillos asustando al cobarde de Teach.

"Me temo que eso no pasara"

Naruto y la tripulación de Teach voltean a ver un hombre que viste unos pantalones marrones ligeramente holgueros recogidos hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y unos botones de oro en la parte exterior, tiene una espada en su cintura, lleva puestas un par de sandalias y luce una barba corta y desaliñada de color rojo y tres cicatrices en su ojo y una clase de gabardina negra.

"¿Gildarts eres tu?" Pregunto el rubio quien estaba sorprendido ver al antiguo As del gremio en este planeta.

"¿Quién es Gildarts? Yo soy Shanks"

El rubio suelta un suspiro de alivio ya que pensaba que su maestro le estaba haciendo una broma pesada.

"Dije que es una lastima que no puedas romperle los huesos a ese cobarde ya que esta guerra se acaba" Comento Shanks.

Los marines ven el barco de Shanks con una enorme tripulación listos para parar la guerra, Teach y su tripulación aprovechan para huir.

Sengoku anuncio que la guerra había terminado y ya no había ninguna necesidad de pelear, Naruto le dijo al líder de la flota que iba a descansar en una isla que si lo necesitaban para algo que lo llamaran, pero claro Akainu trato de detenerlo diciéndole que entregara la Gura gura no mi o lo iba a meter a Impel Down.

Claro el rubio le dijo amablemente que si lo volviera amenazar le iba a dar una peor golpiza que le dio Shirogie y claro con eso el almirante no dijo nada y se fue sabiendo que no estaba en condiciones de pelear.

La isla que se refería Naruto era nada mas que la misma isla que estaba Luffy 1 semana después de la guerra, donde esta entrenando con Rayleigh enseñándole Haki.

"¿Rayleigh como va el entrenamiento de Luffy?" Pregunto Naruto.

"A Naruto gusto verte pues ahí va se nota que le tomara dos años en aprender pero lo lograra" Contesto el rey de la oscuridad.

"Interesante… oye voy hablar con el"

Naruto va donde esta Luffy quien esta peleando contra unos enormes animales y le daban una paliza al chico de goma.

"Oye Luffy"

Luffy voltea a ver y ve al rubio con furia y lo empieza atacar, claro Naruto esquiva los ataques y agarra la cabeza de Luffy y lo azota contra el suelo y lo tiene sujetado para que no pudiera moverse.

"Mira Luffy no vengo a pelear contigo solo vine a decirte algo importante" Dijo Naruto.

"¿Y que es?" Pregunto Luffy quien trataba de zafarse pero no podía.

"En 1 año celestial en otras palabras dentro de 2 años en tu planeta volveré y vendré por ti ya que va ver un torneo sumamente importante y con lo que me demostrarte hasta ahorita te escogí a ti como candidato" Contesto Naruto.

"Mmmm no participar" Comento Luffy mientras que enseñaba su cara de me vale.

"Mira cerebro de nuez si no participar mi maestro se va enojar y con un solo ataque destruirá la ubicación del One piece haciendo que tu sueño de convertirte en Rey de los piratas sea una meta sin alcanzar" Dijo Naruto "Ahora vas a participar si o si"

"Si… voy a participar…" Tartamudeo Luffy mientras que suelta una boba sonrisa.

"Bien me despido, quiero que te vuelvas fuerte ya que vamos a pelear contra seres bastante poderoso" Comento el rubio mientras que iba a despedirse de Rayleight.

Naruto se despide del príncipe de la oscuridad y invoca sus alas de dragón para irse a otra isla para empezar su misión pero una cierta Sakura aparece claro evitar que se fuera claro el rubio estaba feliz y empieza a besar a su amada, aunque haya pasado semanas si que la extrañan.

La aspirante a ángel también beso a su rubio y le dijo que tenían que volver al planeta ya que tres fracciones empezaron a moverse y también de un suceso bastante peligroso que va a pasar en Fiore y tenían que darse prisa o sino seria tarde.

Los dos empiezan a viajar lo mas rápido posible para llegar a Fiore antes que sea bastante tarde.

Mientras tanto en Fiore.

Acabaron los juegos mágicos y para muchos fueron los mas aburridos de la historia ya que el equipo de Fairy Tail ganaron la final muchos de los espectadores estaban furiosos ya que no querían que ese gremio ganara.

Pero en el gran balcón del castillo de Fiore vemos a la princesa con la mayoría de sus guardias reales transportando la gran puerta de eclipsa para usarlo contra los dragones que van a invadir la capital de Ishgar.

Todo porque un sujeto le advirtió a la princesa Hisui.E que iban a venir unos dragones y nada los iba a detener ni siquiera Naruto Uzumaki quien iba a morir en la batalla asustando a la princesa, decidió seguir los consejos de este sujeto y abrió la puerta.

Tristemente… toda Fiore cayo ya que mas de 50 dragones salieron de la puerta claro pudieron salir mas pero gracias al desempeño de Lucy y Yukino pudieron cerrarla pero no tenían energía para destruirla, pero gracias a las naves voladores que tiene Naruto en su gremio pudieron rescatar a todos los civiles y algunos magos inconscientes por pelear contra los dragones incluyendo a Natsu y el resto de Fairy Tail dejaron la capital infestada de dragones.

Claro hubo unos ciertos dragonslayers que quería pelear contra los dragones diciendo que por usar magia mata dragones podían salvarlos, pero todo cambio cuando pisaron los barcos voladores y empezaron a sentirse mareados y no podían moverse.

Los barcos llegaron a Magnolia y entraron al gremio gracias a que Hisui.E tenia una llave mágica que podía abrir el campo de fuerza.

Este sujeto responsable de todo este caos era nada mas que Rogue quien poseía dos magias de dragonslayer el de las sombras y la luz.

"Ja tengo que admitir esta bien que sean 50 dragones ya que 10,000 hubiera sido una gran carga" Comento Rogue.

"Pues es interesante que controles a los dragones y todo pero te voy a dar la golpiza de tu vida"

Rogue voltea a ver quien era y claro es Naruto con Sakura quienes no estaban contentos de ver lo que hizo este mago.

"Sakura amor no interferir ya que tengo ganas de romperle la cara a este sujeto ya que aun estoy enojado por no romperle los huesos a Teach que me dejaron con ganas a por cierto toma mi espada y ponla en mi habitación del gremio" Dijo Naruto quien le da su espada a su amada ángel quien la toma "Ya que pienso solo usar mis puños"

Sakura asiste y usa su bastón Clow para volar de regreso al gremio para ver si todo se encontraba en orden y informarles que Naruto va pelear contra los 50 dragones.

"Naruto Uzumaki… dios de la destrucción" Dijo Rogue quien empezaba a temblar pero recupero la compostura ya que recordó que viajo 7 años en el pasado quien aun no era un dios de la destrucción "Que bueno que te veo… así podre matarte"

"O y dime ¿Por qué me quieres matar?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Para contestar tu pregunta es simple… en el futuro eres demasiado poderoso nadie puede contra ti y creaste tu imperio que trae paz y armonía… eso me dio asco" Contesto Rogue.

"…. Eso no es un buen motivo para empezar toda esta destrucción innecesaria, todo esto hace que me ponga enojado… pero por viajar en el tiempo… sabes que eso es considerado un pecado para los dioses… y se castiga con muerte" Dijo el rubio mientras que se truena los nodillos "Te daré tu juicio final"

"Je ya quiero verte intentar tal vez en el futuro eres invencible pero aquí no podrás contra mi ya que tengo 50 dragones a mi disposición"

Rogue les ordena a los dragones atacar al rubio.

Naruto deja salir un suspiro sabiendo que no solo va necesitar usar su magia de dragonslayer pero también usar una técnica que no tenia planeado de usar, el rubio empieza a dejar salir Ki divino y Rogue junto con los dragones empiezan a temblar por tanto poder que dejaba salir.

Su cuerpo se empieza a cambiar de forma su pelo se vuelve rojo puntiagudo y también sus pestañas, su chaqueta, botas, cinturón y unos rasgos en la ropa se vuelve doradas, camisa, pantalones, guantes de color negros y los bigotes de zorro se unen para crear un solo bigote, el aura del rubio es de color rojo.

Lo único que no a cambiado a sido sus ojos siguen siendo azules este es el ultra instinto de Naruto.

'Como me temía' Pensó Naruto 'Solo puedo controlarlo por veinte minutos… suficiente tiempo para aniquilar a estos dragones y a ese desgraciado'

Mientras tanto en Magnolia.

Era un desastre la ciudad cuando llegaron los barcos voladores con todos los ciudadanos de Fiore y los atendieron mientras que los magos estaban adentro del gremio pensando en un plan para recuperar la capital de Fiore.

"Tenemos que despertar a Natsu y los demás que usan magia de Dragonslayer son nuestra única esperanza" Dijo Lucy.

"Si pero como viajaron por horas en esos barcos aun siguen mareados además Gildarts y los demás se encuentran gravemente herido… por el momento tenemos que proteger Magnolia ya que esos dragones pueden venir aquí" Sugirió Erza.

"Eso es un pésimo plan lo que tenemos que hacer es ayudar a las personas heridas" Comento Mira.

"Tonterías lo primero que tenemos que hacer es proteger el gremio a nuestra familia es lo mas importante hay que llamar a Porlyusica para que curen a Natsu y los demás y que nos protejan" Dijo Makarov.

Todo los miembros de Fairy Tail empezaron a pelear en que decisión deben tomar por la situación que hay mientras que los otros gremios que estaban ahí pensaban irse a las ciudades donde se encontraban sus gremios para protegerlas.

"Eso no será necesario"

El gremio de Fairy Tail junto con los demás gremios voltean para ver quien dijo eso y los miembros actuales la reconocen y ven que es Sakura Kinomoto, y se empiezan alegrar ya que si ella estaba aquí eso significaba que Naruto estaba cerca y los podía ayudar.

"Disculpe pero ¿Quién demonios eres tu?" Pregunto Makarov.

"Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto maestra y una de las prometidas de Naruto" Contesto la aspirante a Ángel "Y no se preocupen por los dragones ya que mi Naruto-kun se esta encargando de eso"

"Ha que buen chiste ese débil se lo van a comer vivo" Comento Jet

"Si será bocadillo de lagarta" Rio Droy quien estaba comiendo las provisiones de los civiles.

"A veo que están devuelta… no recuerdo que Naruto los volviera aceptar"

"Ese perdedor ya no es el maestro del gremio ya que el viejo regreso y lo echo" Explicaron Jet y Droy al mismo tiempo.

"Con que… eso paso… eh" Susurro Sakura quien ve a Makarov con ojos asesino asustando al anciano "Yo no te hare nada… pero no soy responsable de lo que haga Naruto… pero ignorándolos les enseñare"

Sakura usa su bastón para proyectar la pelea de Naruto contra los dragones en toda Magnolia.

En Fiore.

"Entonces… van atacar o son gallinas" Dijo Naruto.

Cinco dragones se lanzaron contra el rubio después del comentario de gallina, Naruto salta encima del primer dragón uno de ellos y convierte su brazo izquierdo en una garra dragón y corta a la lagartija en dos, ve a los otros cuatro y junta sus manos.

"¡Magic dragon roar!" Grito el aprendiz de Luiquiir quien deja salir un potente rugido de color azul, pegándole a los cuatro dragones.

Esto causo que los cuatro dragones fueran vaporizados ya que el ataque fue de una magnitud enorme donde no podían escapar de ningún ángulo.

"Cinco eliminados… faltan cuarenta y cinco… que bonito…" Susurro Naruto sabiendo que esto va para largo.

Uno de los dragones aparece detrás de Naruto pensando que lo iba acabar, pero sin saberlo el ahora pelirrojo estaba detrás del dragón quien le agarra los dos cuernos y sin esfuerzo alguno le arranca la cabeza y le quita los cuernos que los usa para lanzarlos contra otros dos dragones quien lo iba atacar igual por sorpresa.

Los dos cuernos atraviesan las escamas de los dos dragones llegando a su corazón donde fueron perforados, causando que caigan al suelo muertos.

"Pero… como… pensé que la magia de… ese desgraciado puso un poco de su magia en los cuernos para que atravesaran las esquemas" Dijo Rogue quien empezó a rechinar sus dientes de furia "Tengo que pensar ahora a matado ocho dragones… si sigue así en menos de segundos… aniquilara a todos…."

Naruto convierto ambos brazos en garras de dragón y sin trabajo empieza a esquivar los rugidos de cada dragón mientras que a gran velocidad el pelirrojo empieza a decapitar cabezas.

"Demonios ese chico es bueno pero su magia se me hace familiar" Dijo el Dragón de pantano.

"Si… ustedes no crean que sea el segundo humano que Bahamut haya entrenado" Sugirió el Dragón de rubí.

"¡No digan tonterías ya que Bahamut murió cuando ese maldito de Acnologia lo mato cobardemente es imposible que haya entrenado a otro humano!" Grito el dragón de Jade "¡Matemos a todos los humanos por nuestro rey!"

"¡SI MATEMOS A TODOS LOS HUMANOS POR NUESTRO REY!" Gritaron los dragones que aun quedaban vivos.

"Estos dragones… si que tienen un orgullo grande" Comento Naruto quien veía a los dragones con una gota de agua detrás de su cabeza.

Pero salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la presencia de cinco dragones quienes le sueltan un rugido el pelirrojo invoca su cola de dragón para desviar los ataques, luego voltea y usa haoshoku haki para noquearlos.

Naruto aprovecho y con la velocidad de su ultra instinto le da un golpe en los cuellos a los dragones noqueados causando que sus cuellos se rompan.

'Listo… puedo sentir como el ultra instinto se esta desapareciendo… al parecer si combino esta técnica con cualquier cosa que no sea Ki divino… no me durara mucha le calculo que tengo cuatro minutos' Pensó Naruto 'Aun faltan treinta y dos dragones, aniquilare a todos los que pueda y luego me transformare en dragón no creas que es un buen plan Kurama'

'Si si lo que digas ahora déjame dormir' Contesto el Zorro quien regreso a su siesta.

El pelirrojo iba a decirle algo al flojo de Kurama pero fue interrumpido cuando vio a veinte dragones encima de el preparando sus rugidos.

"Rayos estos no se rinden fácilmente" Dijo Naruto.

El pelirrojo vuelve a preparar uno de sus máximos ataques.

"¡Magic dragon roar!" Grito Naruto.

Los demás dragones sueltan su rugido.

Los dos ataques chocan y están compitiendo para ver cual será el ganador y elimine al otro, el pelirrojo empieza aumentar su rugido con el ultra instinto, ganándoles a los otros dragones y los vaporiza en segundos.

Naruto se pone de rodillas ya que siente que su ultra instinto va desapareciendo volviendo a su aspecto original.

"Rayos… me tomara cinco minutos… para recuperarme… solo tengo… aguantar" Susurro el ahora rubio.

Mientras tanto en Magnolia.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail quienes no estaban inconscientes tenían la boca abierta especialmente las mujeres del gremio y Makarov no lo podían crear, el rubio a matado en total a treinta y dos dragones, solo le faltaban doce dragones.

"Imposible…" Susurro Makarov.

"O es posible y déjame decirte que eso no es ni siquiera su verdadero poder" Dijo Sakura.

Makarov se quedo sorprendido y se sentía ahora como escoria trato mal al rubio cuando era pequeño nunca lo ayudo y ahora, pero la verdadera razón que nunca quiso a Naruto o lo tratara como un hijo parte del gremio era porque… le recordaba a Minato.

"Disculpe señorita Sakura pero esa forma que tenia Naruto hace un momento ¿Qué era?" Pregunto Lucy.

"Es una técnica llamada ultra instinto y digamos que solo el uno porciento puede dominarlo" Contesto Sakura "Y antes que pregunten no les pienso enseñarles ya que deben usar otra energía que no es magia o chacra para dominarla"

Antes que alguien mas hiciera una pregunta ven que paso algo en la pelea.

En Fiore.

Ven que el rubio se recupero de los cinco minutos y vieron que Naruto se transformo en Dragón y empezó a masacrar a los dragones faltantes a seis dragones los partió a la mitad con sus propias garras y a los otros seis les abrió la mandíbula hasta rompérsela causando que se dislocaran.

Naruto Uzumaki mato a los cincuenta dragones han pasado cuatrocientos años desde que un dragonslayer haya matado a tantos dragones y hoy seria un día que todos recordarían en Ishgar.

"Demonios… estoy algo cansado…" Dijo Naruto quien llega al balcón del palacio donde se encuentra Rogue, volvió a transformarse en su forma humana.

"Eres… un maldito bastardo" Susurro Rogue.

"Eh disculpa no te escuche bien puedes volverlo a repetir" Comento el rubio quien estaba sentado dándole la espalda al Rogue del futuro.

"¡DIJE QUE ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!" Grito Rogue "¡ARRUINASTE MI PLAN DE MATAR ACNOLOGIA AHORA TENDRE QUE VOLVER ABRIR EL PORTAL ECLIPSA PARA TRAER A MAS DRAGONES!"

"A gracias por recordarme"

El rubio estira su brazo derecho y con su dedo apunto al portal eclipsa, empieza a formarse una bola de ki rojo la dispara donde le pega al portal y la destruye en mil pedazos.

"Listo en menos de segundos regresaras a tu época al igual que los cadáveres de dragón regresaran a su tiempo y todo volverá a la normalidad a pero no regresaras ya que te hare pagar"

Naruto aparece enfrente de Rogue y le rompe las costillas, la nariz, los brazos y las piernas.

"Eso fue por jugar con el tiempo y por obligarme a matar a cincuenta dragones que tenían el orgullo mas alto que una cierta bola de pelos" Dijo el rubio.

'¡Vete al diablo Naruto!' Grito mentalmente el zorro quien despertó por escuchar ese comentario.

"Si si lo que digas Kurama pero Rogue" Susurro Naruto quien agarra al dragonslayer de luz y oscuridad del cuello y empieza a susurrarle en la oraje y tiene su palma derecha abierta pegado al cuerpo de Rogue "Hakai"

Rogue del futuro siente un gran dolor en su cuerpo empieza a serse cenizas hasta que desaparece de la existencia.

"Rayos… ahora estoy mas cansado…" Dijo el rubio quien cae al suelo y empieza a dormir.

Después de viajar de un planeta a otro usar el ultra instinto, su magia de dragonslayer, haoshoku haki y el Hakai quien no se cansa pero Naruto sabe que va a pagar las consecuencias ya que una cierta Sakura lo va a castigar con mucho entrenamiento.

Tres días después.

Han pasado tres días desde el ataque de los dragones, Naruto se volvió mas famoso ya que la proyección de Sakura no solo fue transmitida en Magnolia sino por toda Ishgar la gente del continente estaba asombrada por la forma que el rubio aniquilo a los dragones y cuando le dio su merecido a Rogue del futuro.

Mas magos fueron al gremio de Fairy Tail para unirse pero había un problema no era el espacio ya que es un castillo el gremio sino que no se encontraba Naruto,

Bueno se encontraba en el ultimo piso del castillo durmiendo ya que estaba cansado la pelea no fue difícil, el problema fue que gasto mucha energía y solo estaba durmiendo para recuperar su energía.

Para su suerte Sakura y Sode eran sus enfermadas quien lo trataban con mucho cariño lo malo es que estaba dormido ya que las dos mujeres tenían puesto traje de enfermedad y claro como era esperarse las chicas de Fairy Tail especialmente Erza y Mira querían entrar a la habitación para ver a Naruto.

Pasando los días el rubio despertó y Sakura se alegro que lo empieza abrazar mientras que lloraba pensando que lo iba a perder por usar mucha de su energía pero después lo empieza a golpear en la cabeza por lo irresponsable que fue.

Sode besa a su amado rubio y se sentó en su regazo mientras que lo abraza ya que no lo veía por semanas.

Después de una hora el rubio se cambia en su ropa cómoda que es su sudadera naranja, camisa blanca, shorts negros, sandalias y un cinturón donde tiene su zanpaktuo.

"Listo me siento mas cómodo… por cierto Sode ¿Kagura y Naruko han regresado de su misión clase S?" Pregunto Naruto.

"No aun no han regresado pero me mandaron un mensaje que llegaban en tres días por… un asunto"

"Y que asunto es ese"

"Bueno… cuando volvieron Makarov y los demás magos… te expulsaron del gremio" Dijo Sode.

Al escuchar eso Naruto estaba furioso pero se calmo ya que piensa recuperar su puesto de maestro y hacer algo que hace mucho se tenia que hacer.

Ponerle unas correas a Natsu y al resto de los magos barones de Tenrou.

Fin del capitulo 16.

Hola mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 16 perdón por la tardanza, pero vi que tenia que borrar algunas cosas que no me gustaron y tuve que corregirlo.

Primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic y lo sigan me alegro bastante que les este gustando mucho.

Ahora antes que me pregunten porque se que me van a preguntar jajajaja es sobre el Gura gura no mi.

Naruto se lo va a dar a alguien quien vea que sea digno y yo se quien es pero vamos hace esto, quien sepa quien es el sujeto quien le de el Gura gura no mi meteré a una chica mas en el Harem solo una y lo volveré a cerrar permanente, pero para esto mándenme un P.M. ya que si lo ponen en los comentarios no los voy hacer caso para nada solo por P.M.

Y para hacerlo mas interesante… solo dejare una pista que es esta.

"Nunca se rinde"

Bien esa es la pista recuerden la respuesta es solo por P.M.

Tienen hasta el martes a las 23 pm les deseo suerte.

Lista del Harem (Abierta temporalmente)

Sakura Kinomoto

Naciones elementales

Koyuki

Konan

Temari

Ayame

Ishgar y Alvarez

Erza

Irene

Juvia

Brandish

Anna

Wendy

Lissanna

Dimaria

Hisui.E

Lucy

Mirajane

Bleach

Sode No Shirayuki

Yorouichi

Sui-Feng

Rangiku

Isane

Tier Haribel

One piece

Nami

Hancock

Robin

Rebecca

Koala

Boku no Hero Academy

Midnight

Mina

Momo

Pokemon

Korrina

Skyla

Mallow

Lillie

Serena

RWBY

Yang

Ruby

Bueno mis lectores eso seria todo por hoy si tienen alguna pregunta del capitulo mándenme en P.M. o póngalo en los comentarios.

A por cierto el siguiente capitulo será para en dos semanas ya que voy a estar ocupado en estas fiestas.

Pero el Lunes sin falta en la noche saco el nuevo capitulo de Naruto el salvador de Paris.

Felices fiestas y les deseo un feliz año nuevo.

Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas.


	18. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Entrenando a los perros

Naruto junto con Sakura bajan al segundo balcón donde pueden ver el comedor del gremio donde ve a todo el equipo de Tenrou incluso a Jet y Droy pero lo que llamo la atención del rubio fue los hoyos de la pared de su querido gremio, el aprendiz de Luiquiir libero un instinto asesino fuerte haciendo que los magos empezaran a caer al suelo.

El rubio dejo pasar unos segundos y deja de lanzar su instinto asesino, los magos se levanta y ven a Naruto desde el balcón quien no se veía nada contento.

"Macao ven aquí" Ordeno Naruto.

"Si Maestro" Contesto el mago de fuego apareciendo en el balcón rápidamente para reportarse.

El rubio del dio un golpe en la cabeza a Macao haciendo que caiga de dolor con un gran chichón de la cabeza.

"Creo a ver recordado que pasaría si no controlabas a estos imbéciles" Dijo Naruto "Y no me digas también se comieron toda la comida que se supone que debería durar como 5 años… Macao diles a estos imbéciles que los espero en la arena sino vienen, son expulsados del gremio"

"Si maestro"

Naruto baja al comedor para dirigirse a las puertas del gremio ya que se dirige a la arena, los magos de Tenrou lo ven algunos como Natsu o Gray lo querían atacar pero se detuvieron ya que el rubio lo vio con unos ojos asesinos y por alguna razón empezaron a temblar.

Las magas que eran Erza, Mira, Lucy, Lissana, Jucvia y Wendy se sonrojaron cuando vieron al rubio especialmente las dos magas clase S, vieron que se volvió bastante guapo y atractivo, cuando eran niños ya se les hacia guapo pero ahora se puso mas guapo.

Cuando el rubio salió del gremio los magos de Tenrou lo querían seguir unos para pegarlo y otros para hablar pero fueron detenidos por la voz de Macao.

"El maestro Naruto quiere que vayan a la arena que tenemos, para que pelean contra el uno por uno sino van dijo que serán expulsados del gremio" Informo Macao.

"¡No puede hacer eso!" Grito Natsu.

"De echo si puede ya que Naruto es el quinto maestro del gremio" Dijo Mavis quien estaba sentada en la barra "Si yo fuera ustedes iría a la arena"

En la arena.

La arena se encuentra en medio de Magnolia, consistía en una plataforma bastante grande y al parecer esta en construcción verán el rubio esta construyendo un coliseo que será de multiusos desde combates hasta obras de teatro, pero ahora tendrá que esperar ya que necesita hacer las reparaciones de su gremio por culpa de Natsu y el equipo de imbéciles de sus amigos.

Podemos ver a Naruto sentado en una silla tomando una copa y leyendo un libro que se titula 'El espadachín negro' alado izquierdo suyo esta una pequeña mesa donde tiene su botella de vino y del lado derecho esta Sakura parada.

"Espero que vengan ya que no tengo ganas de cazar hadas" Dijo Naruto quien seguía leyendo su libro.

"Veras que ya van a venir" Comento Sakura "A mira ahí vienen"

El rubio deja de leer su libro y ve a Natsu y el equipo de Tenrou llegando a la arenas y se ponen enfrente de Naruto a unos veinte centímetros.

"Por fin llegan"

"No teníamos de otra ya que nos ibas a expulsar del gremio" Explico Gray con enojo.

"Si pero también queremos algo a cambio" Dijo Natsu.

"¿Oooo y que es lo que quieren?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Si Gray y yo te ganamos tendrás que darnos " Contesto Natsu.

"Eso quieren mmm de acuerdo pero si yo les gano harán misiones de clase D por seis meses y cada vez que destruyan algo por su torpeza el castigo ira aumentando y usaran collares de castigo y tendrán una tortura especial" Dijo el rubio.

Los magos del equipo de Tenrou tuvieron la cara pálida por lo que dijo el rubio pero aceptaron.

"¿Bien y quien de ustedes será el primero que le ponga su correa?" Pregunto Naruto haciendo enojar a los magos barones del equipo de Tenrou.

"Yo seré quien te calle maldito débil" Contesto Gray quien le faltaba su camisa.

Los demás magos se dirigen a las gradas para ver la pelea.

Naruto no dice nada y se levanta de su silla le pide a Sakura que retire la mesa y silla del lugar y lo hace y se retira sentándose en el balcón real, el rubio cruza los brazos y cierra los ojos.

"Bien ataca cuando quieras" Sugirió Naruto.

Gray furioso ya que el rubio no lo estaba tomando en serio, el mago de hielo alza su mano derecha y aparece un circulo azul.

"¡Ice Make:Lance!" Grito Gray haciendo que unas lanzas de hielo se dirigieran al rubio.

Naruto solo alzo su brazo derecho y con un solo dedo desvió todas las lanzas de hielo sin algún esfuerzo, dejando sorprendido al pelinegro.

"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunto el rubio quien empezó abrir los ojos.

"¡Claro que no imbécil!" Grito Gray quien empieza a correr hacia el rubio mientras que junta sus manos "¡Ice Make:Hammer!" El mago de hielo creo un mazo gigante echo de hielo mientras que salto para que su ataque tenga mas potencia.

El mazo de hielo estaba a unos centímetros de llegar a la cabeza de Naruto, pero como el resultado anterior detiene el mazo con su dedo causado que se rompiera, al ver esto Gray retrocede.

'Demonios como es posible que este débil bueno para nada puede bloquear mis ataque con facilidad' Pensó el mago de hielo.

"Ice Make:Ice Bringer!" El mago de hielo empieza a generar dos espadas curvas de hielo en sus manos y rápidamente se lanza contra el rubio soltando sus ataques.

Naruto empieza a bloquear las espadas de hielo con un solo dedo causando que las espadas se rompan en miles de pedazos, al ver esto el mago de hielo se echa para atrás.

"Ya terminaste de atacar porque si es así entonces me toca atacar" Comento el rubio quien empieza a caminar donde se encuentra Gray.

El mago de hielo vuelve a correr y salta encima de Naruto.

"¡Ice Make:Prision!" Grito el pelinegro quien crea una gran jaula cuadrada hecha de hielo atrapando al rubio, Gray salta del otro lado donde aterriza y voltea dando una sonrisa picara "Je te tengo atrapado idiota ahora no podrás sali.."

Antes que Gray terminara de hablar el rubio con un solo dedo toca la jaula de hielo y la destruye en mil pedazos, Naruto quien estaba un poco cansado del striper de hielo, empieza a inhalar y sopla un potente aire que dejaría en ridículo el ataque de unas dos slayers del aire.

El pelinegro sale volando hasta chocar contra la pared del coliseo dejándolo noqueado, los barones del equipo Tenrou se quedo sorprendido por esto, Naruto le gano a Gray con un simple soplido como si no fuera nada.

"Bien el striper de hielo quedo fuera… quien sigue" Dijo Naruto.

"Me diste curiosidad imbécil ahora te enfrentaras contra mi" Contesto Laxus quien baja a la arena mientras que unos magos se llevan a Gray de la arena.

El rubio se le quedaba viendo con aburrimiento al mago de electricidad aunque hubo una cosa que le llamo la atención.

"Yo recuerdo que tu ya eras mago de clase S ¿Por qué quieres pelear contra mi?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Es simple de seguro que eres aun débil y eso de que te hayan dado el titulo de dios de Ishgar, es una tontería y algo ridículo yo vencí a Jura" Contesto Laxus con una sonrisa mientras que se tronaba los nodillos "Y si creas que ese soplido que diste me impresiono o me asusto estas bastante equivocado, de seguro que sigues siendo ese débil de antes"

Y sin aviso Laxus transforma su cuerpo en rayo y empieza atacar a Naruto con gran velocidad.

'Je ese imbécil no podrá tocarme ya que mi cuerpo se vuelve intangible cuando estoy usando mi cuerpo de rayo' Pensó Laxus quien preparaba su puño derecho para golpear la cara del aprendiz de Luiquiir.

Naruto lo vio venir y lo esquiva con mucha facilidad y activa el busoshoku haki en su mano derecha y le suelta un puñetazo a Laxus aun en su modo rayo y el golpe es tan potente que lo tira al suelo causando un cráter.

En los balcones.

"Pero es imposible cuando mi nieto Laxus esta en cuerpo de rayo es intangible los ataques físico no debería afectarle como lo hizo" Dijo Makarov.

Al igual que Makarov los demás magos estaban sorprendidos por lo que paso y ira cierto aun recuerdan cuando Natsu peleo contra Laxus y sus ataques mágicos y físicos no le afectaban cuando transformaba su cuerpo en rayo, pero Naruto lo golpeo como si no fuera nada.

En la pelea.

"Levántate imbécil lo puse mucha fuerza en ese golpe para noquearte ahora ponte arriba para seguir peleando" Dijo Naruto quien veía al mago de rayo poco a poco levantándose y alza su brazo derecho preparando un hechizo.

"¡Reijingu Boruto!" Grito Laxus quien crea una bola de electricidad arriba de él y lo lanza encima de Naruto.

En los balcones.

"¡Si Laxus-sama acaba con ese debilucho!" Gritaron Freed, Bickslow y Evergreen.

"¡Oye Laxus no lo mates yo quiero al menos golpearlo!" Exclamo Natsu enojado.

Lucy no podía crear el comportamiento de Natsu era como si fuera otra persona que tendrá en contra de Naruto para comportarse de esa manera.

En la arena.

El aprendiz de Luiquiir no se mueve del la zona ve como la bola de electricidad como se dirige a el, escucho los gritos de las magas del equipo de Tenrou que se debe mover pero la bola de electricidad se detiene a pleno camino, todos empezaron a darse cuenta que Naruto detuvo el ataque de Laxus con la mirada.

Naruto empieza inhalar y vuelve a soplar un potente aire que se dirige a la bola de electricidad y lo manda al cielo, causando que explotara en el cielo.

Los magos de Tenrou quedaron impresionados por lo que hizo Naruto hizo pedazos el hechizo de Laxus, presenciar algo como esto era impresionante.

Laxus ve al rubio con furia no lo podía crear este sujeto quien era considerado el mas débil del gremio, lo acaba de humillar con un simple golpe, después de ponerse de pie el mago de rayo y empieza a respirar hondo.

Laxus empieza a liberar una gran cantidad de energía y su cuerpo empieza hacerse mas grande, musculoso y en ambos brazos empiezan a salirle escamas.

"Como lo sospeche desde el principio cuando te conocí… eres un dragonslayer de rayo" Murmuro Naruto "Y de la segunda generación"

Laxus no dice nada y convierte tu cuerpo de rayo para ponerse atrás del rubio y aparece un círculos amarillo de su boca

"¡Lightning Dragon Roar!" Laxus expulsa un potente rugido de electricidad.

Naruto solo se mueve unos centímetro para esquivar el ataque como si no fuera nada, el rugido de electricidad le dio al domo invisible para no darle a los espectadores que son los magos de Tenrou.

El dragonslayer de electricidad esta sorprendido, el rubio esquivo su ataque con gran facilidad y eso que esta a unos centímetros cerca del y aun así…

"Pero… como… lo esquivaste…" Murmuro Laxus.

Naruto no contesta y le suelta un puñetazo al dragonslayer en la cara mandándolo a la pared causando que se destruya y Laxus cae noqueado.

"Van dos faltan… quien quiera pelear contra mi" Murmuro el rubio quien voltea a ver los balcones a los magos del equipo Tenrou "Bien quien es el siguiente para darle una paliza"

"¡Te derrotare idiota!" Grito Natsu quien baja de las gradas con su puño encendido y va a toda velocidad para pegarle al rubio.

"No tengo tiempo para ti" Dijo Naruto mientras que activa el haoshoku haki para noquear a Natsu.

En los balcones.

"Derroto…a Natsu sin tener… que mover un… musculo" Tartamudeo Lucy.

La mayoría de los magos de Tenrou estaban sorprendidos por lo que acaba de pasar, Naruto fácilmente derroto a Gray, Laxus y Natsu. Mucho se preguntaron si este es el nivel del primer mago santo, pero salieron de sus pensamientos cuando vieron a la persona que se enfrentaría el rubio.

En la arena.

"Ya me estaba preguntando cuando bajarías del balcón… Gildarts" Comento Naruto quien cerro sus ojos dándole la espalda al antiguo As de Fairy Tail.

"Pues llamaste mi atención derrotar a Laxus no se ve todo los días" Dijo Gildarts mientras que unos magos se llevaban al dragonslayer de electricidad.

De nuevo en los balcones.

Makarov iba a presenciar una pelea fuerte entre Naruto y Gildarts esto le recordaba cuando Minato los había traicionado hace mucho tiempo.

Flash back

Después de abandonar a Naruto en la aldea, Minato Namikaze con su esposa e hija aparecieron en el continente de Ishgar, para no los reconocieran en otras aldeas. Cuando Minato se enterró del gremio Fairy Tail aprovecho la oportunidad de conocer a los magos y las habilidades que posean.

Al llegar al gremio Makarov lo recibió, los dos empezaron hacerse muy amigos aunque algunos magos le dijeron que tuvieran cuidado ya que algunos podían sentir que Minato tenia malas intenciones especialmente Gildarts quien no confiaba para nada en el Namikaze.

Pero un día Minato emborracho al mago santo para sacarle secretos de su gremio por ejemplo, cuentas bancarias, registros de clientes muy importantes, propiedades privadas y algunos hechizos que nada mas le pertenece al gremio.

Minato le saco toda la información con el simple propósito de ganarse la confianza de Jose Polaris para que entrenara a su hija.

Cuando Makarov se entero de esto se sintió mal y fue bastante idiota en confiar ese Namikaze pensando que era su amigo, pero quien no tomo bien la noticia fue Gildarts quien vio a Minato en la calle y casi lo mata a golpes fue gracias a sus amigos Wakabi y Macao que pudieron detenerlo, diciéndole que puede ir a la cárcel por asesinato.

Fin del flashback.

En la arena.

"Antes de comenzar tengo una pregunta" Dijo Gildarts "¿Eres pariente de un tal Minato Namikaze?"

"Te refieres al bastardo de Minato, digamos que el es mi padre biológico" Contesto Naruto.

"Ya veo" Murmuro el antiguo As.

Sin aviso al antiguo As de Fairy Tail libero todo su poder mágico que tiene un color gris toda Magnolia podía sentir el poder de Gildarts ya que empezaba a temblar fuerte y la arena empezó a destrozarla, algunos magos les costara trabajo respirar y otros cayeron por no poder aguantar una gran cantidad de energía mágica.

"¿Se supone que eso debe intimidarme?" Pregunto Naruto quien no parecía intimidado o asustado mientras que voltea y ve a Gildarts quien aun liberaba su poder mágico.

Naruto libera su Ki divino lanzándolo directo al antiguo As del gremio, para la sorpresa de todos fue que intimido a Gildarts ya que su energía mágica desaparecía rápidamente y vieron que empezó a sudar bastante al parecer de miedo.

Gildarts sin pensarlo le lanzo su hechizo Crash, pero el rubio levanta su mano derecha y lo desvió como si no fuera nada, pero el As corre a gran velocidad estando unos centímetros cerca de Naruto, para soltarle un puñetazo en la cara.

El aprendiz de Luiquiir detuvo el golpe con un solo dedo, sorprendiendo a los magos incluso al mismo Gildarts, pero siguió atacando para que el mismo resultado se repitiera. Un poco cansado el antiguo As se hace para atrás y empieza arrojarle su magia crash para que el rubio los desviara a diferentes direcciones.

"¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?" Pregunto el rubio mientras que deja salir un bostezo.

Gildarts se empezó a enojarse mas pensando que lo estaba subestimándolo, enojado se lanza al ataque y cuando esta cerca del rubio y le suelta un puñetazo en la cara usando uno de sus hechizo mas poderosos Haja Kensē: Itten.

Se creo una gran bola de humo muchos se preguntaron si Naruto al fin fue derrotado o si seguía vivo después del ataque.

Después que el humo se dispersara y vieron algo que muchos no podían crear, Gildarts se encontraba noqueado en el suelo, mientras que el rubio tenia su brazo estirado y su mano tiene forma de un puño.

Por primera vez en la vida Gildarts fue derrotado por la persona menos esperada, el rubio da un suspiro y empieza a caminar a la salida del coliseo pero voltea y con su brazo derecho detiene con facilidad el golpe de Natsu.

'Interesante recupero la conciencia' Pensó el rubio quien tenia agarrado al dragonslayer de fuego.

En los balcones

"¡Natsu!" Gritaron Lissana y Happy de felicidad sabiendo que el dragonslayer de fuego estaba bien.

"Natsu no tienes oportunidad contra el mejor ríndete" Aconsejo Makarov.

En la arena.

"No abuelo yo voy a darle una paliza a este imbécil" Comento Natsu quien trataba de zafarse ya que Naruto tenia su puño.

"Si Gildarts o Laxus no me pudieron derrotar que te hace pensar que tu podrás" Dijo Naruto.

"¡Yo te acabare contigo idiota!" Grito Natsu.

"Eso no contesto a mi pregunta… Pero no importa ya que te daré una gran paliza que no olvidaras" Murmuro el rubio mientras que levanta a Natsu sin esfuerzo y empieza azotarlo una y otra vez hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

"Que aburrido esto fue un desperdicio de mi tiempo… bueno ahora quien sigue"

En los balcones nadie se atrevía a desafiar a Naruto por el miedo que le tenían digo después de ver como derroto fácilmente al antiguo As del gremio, nadie se atrevería a desafiarlo.

"Bueno al parecer algunos ya no se atreven a desafiarme… bien ahora los castigos de Gray y Natsu serán aplicados mañana en la mañana" Comento Naruto quien empieza a salirse del coliseo.

Al día siguiente.

Podemos encontrar al rubio en el balcón del gremio donde esta en traje de baños de color naranja y negro a su lado derecho esta una pequeña mesa con una bebida

Mientras que tomaba el sol podía ver un pequeña avioneta dando vueltas una y otra vez esto lo hacia feliz ya que Natsu estaba amarado a la avioneta y al parecer estaba apunto de vomitar.

Naruto recuerda que el peli rosa no puede soportar cualquier tipo de transporte porque le produce mareo, escogió el perfecto castigo estar amarado a la avioneta dando vuelta por mas de 5 días y apenas han pasado diez minutos.

Algunos magos de Tenrou trataron de convencer al rubio de cambiarle el castigo pero los amenazo diciéndoles que si seguían insistiendo ellos tomarían el lugar de Natsu, y con esto dejaron de fastidiar.

Incluso el rubio amenazo a Happy que si se atreve a bajarlo de la avioneta le quitaría el pescado por un año y comería nada mas croquetas para gato, claro Happy hizo caso y no se atrevido ayudar a Natsu.

Y se preguntaran cual es el castigo de Gray pues muy fácil cada vez que se quite la ropa será electrocutado por una descarga de diez mil volteos el castigo durara aproximadamente un mes, para que aprenda a no quitarse la ropa en publico.

El rubio podía descansar un poco ya que le soltó una paliza a tres magos que lo trataban mal y a uno que nunca lo defendió de sus abusivos, pero empezó a sentir dos presencias voltea a su izquierda para ver quien era y suelta un suspiro.

Ya que eran Erza y Mirajane quienes se encontraban del lado izquierdo, las dos magas al ver a Naruto solo usando su traje de baños empezaron a sonrojarse por ver su cuerpo musculoso y definido.

"Si vienen a decirme que baje a Natsu de la avioneta pues pierden su tiempo ahora váyanse" Explico el rubio con un tono molesto.

"No no para nada venimos por otra razón" Comento Mira.

"Si eso como dijo Mira venimos porque… queremos hablar contigo" Dijo Erza apoyando a su amiga "Veras queremos pedirte… mas bien te suplicamos que nos perdones por todo el daño que te causamos"

Naruto no dijo nada las empezó a ignorar y volvió a ver al dragonslayer de fuego sufriendo bastante.

"Naruto… por favor… perdona…"

Antes que Erza terminara de hablar el rubio se levanta de su silla y se pone enfrente de la puerta.

"Saben la primera vez que entre al gremio, vi a dos hermosas hadas… nunca me importo que se llevaran mi dinero… lo que me lastimo fue que empezaron a golpearme… eso me recordó a un gran dolor…" Dijo el rubio quien entra al gremio para cambiarse de ropa.

Las dos magas de clase S empezaron a llorar por lo que dijo Naruto, ya que el las considero hermosas hadas y por sus errores lo alejaron, Mira estaba apunto de irse pero fue detenida por Sakura Kinomoto quien entro al balcón para platicar con Erza y Mira.

"Deben de entender que Naruto paso por mucho y lo conozco el sigue amándolas pero tendrán que darle tiempo para que se recupere" Comento Sakura.

"¿En serio aun nos ama?" Pregunto Erza quien se limpia las lagrimas.

"O si y bastante pero les enseñare algo que deben mantener en secreto, la historia de Naruto"

La aspirante a Ángel activa su cetro Clow para que apareciera un holograma mostrando toda la historia del rubio.

Mientras tanto con el rubio.

Naruto entro a su cuarto del ultimo piso y empezó a cambiarse a unos pantalones de combate color negro, botas negras, camisa negra, guantes negros y aprieta el botón de tele transportación que le dio Sakura donde se enfrentaría a una gran amenaza que se dirigía a la ciudad de Magnolia.

El rubio aprieta el botón y es tele transportado a un desierto, donde se encuentras a dos personas, estos son Pain y Konan

"Kyuubi" Dijo Pain mientras que señala al rubio "Nos tomo años buscándote por todas partes"

"Pues ya estoy aquí… vamos a pelear o que" Comento Naruto quien se encontraba en posición de combate.

"Kona no interfieras yo me encargare" Ordeno Pain mientras que su compañera asiente y se val del lugar "Ahora sabrás como es el poder de un dios"

Aparecen otros Pains que en total son cinco dos mujeres y tres hombres, uno de los pains que tiene la cabeza picuda se lanza alzando su brazo izquierdo mientras que saca chuchillos para matar al rubio.

Naruto alza su brazo derecho y con dos dedos toca la frente del pain haciendo que se parta en dos haciendo que el cuerpo cayera en los dos del rubio, pero lo que llamo la atención fue la cortada fue limpia.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunto Pain sorprendido.

"O eso veras lo que acabo de hacer es un arte marcial que me enseño mi maestro Fox:Kata" Contesto el rubio.

Flash back hace 11 años

"Vamos mocoso debes de aprender un nuevo estilo de pelea ya que el 'Taijutsu' es algo ridículo como un estilo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo" Dijo Luiquiir quien tiene su pie encima de la cabeza del rubio quien esta tirado en el suelo.

"Pero es lo único que se cuando se trata de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo" Comento el rubio.

El dios de la destrucción suelta un suspiro mientras que levanta su pie y dejar que Naruto se levante.

"Mira Naruto te enseñare un arte marcial que nada mas un dios de la destrucción sabe ya que mi antecesor me lo mostro a mi cuando era su aprendiz y ahora me toca a mi enseñarte este arte marcial" Explicó Luiquiir mientras que se pone en posición de combate "Te enseñare el camino de Fox:Kata"

"¿Fox:Kata?"

"Esta forma de arte marcial es una disciplina que se combina todas las artes marciales pero debes de usar nada mas tu Ki divino" Contestos el dios mientras que deja salir su Ki divino "Cuando vayas atacar a tus enemigos debes de enfocar tu ki divinio en los ataques observa"

Luiquiir ordena a Korn de traer una gran roca, el ángel obedece y invoca una gran roca, el dios de a destrucción respira y concentra su Ki divino en las puntas de sus dedos, el zorro de tres colas, toca la roca y en cuestión de segundo la roca se parte a la mitad como si le hubieran dado un corte limpio.

Naruto tenia la boca abierta por lo que acaba de presenciar, con un solo toque le hizo eso a una gran roca.

"Ahora el estilo de Fox:Kata es un estilo donde tiene que ser silencioso y misterioso cuando vayas a atacar debes, y recuerda usar tu Ki divino en las áreas que vayas a pegar, te recomiendo usar este estilo cuando te encuentres a alguien quien sea crea un dios" Recomendó Luiquiir "Para que no dependas mucho en tu Hakai"

"Si maestro" Dijo Naruto haciendo una revelación.

Fin del flashback

"No importa esa técnica no se compara con la de un dios ahora morirás" Dijo Pain.

"En serio eres un blasfemo por decir que eres un dios pero hare que te trages tus palabras imbécil" Comento Naruto quien se lanza al ataque.

Fin del capitulo numero 17.

Hola mis lectores les traigo el nuevo capitulo, primero perdón por la tardanza de 4 días pero mi PC se murió y tuve que pedirle a mi hermano que me prestara su PC pero no había vuelto de sus vacaciones.

Ahora lo siguiente les había dicho que me mandaran su respuesta por P.M. para poner a la chica que querían en el harem y fue específicamente que no en los comentarios ya que no lo tomaría en cuenta.

Pero estas son las chicas que voy agregar.

Aria, Wanda, Weiss Schnne, Tsuyu asui, Rukia,

Son las chicas que voy a incluir en el Harem.

Aquí esta la lista.

Sakura Kinomoto

Naciones elementales

Koyuki

Konan

Temari

Ayame

Ishgar y Alvarez

Erza

Irene

Juvia

Brandish

Anna

Wendy

Lissanna

Dimaria

Hisui.E

Lucy

Mirajane

Bleach

Sode No Shirayuki

Yorouichi

Sui-Feng

Rangiku

Isane

Tier Haribel

One piece

Nami

Hancock

Robin

Rebecca

Koala

Boku no Hero Academy

Midnight

Mina

Momo

Pokemon

Korrina

Skyla

Mallow

Lillie

Serena

RWBY

Yang

Ruby

Bueno mis lectores nos vemos dentro de dos semanas y antes que pregunte porque tanto tiempo pues ya me gradué y tengo trabajo ahora las actualizaciones serán dentro de dos semanas.


	19. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: Bienvenido a la academia A.U. parte 1

En el planeta de Luiquiir.

Podemos encontrar a Luiquiir en su jardín tomando té con su amada Yuuko, normalmente el dios estaría disfrutando su té con la bruja pero en este caso no es así ya que se encontraba preocupado por el torneo que faltaban unos meses.

"¿Sucede algo zorrito-kun?" Pregunto Yuuko mientras que le toma la mano a Luiquiir.

"No es nada es solo que… Arak me mando a los competidores que a reclutado y viceversa" Contesto Luiquiir "Los guerreros del universo 5 son fuertes… uno de ellos es un demonio"

"Un demonio" Comento Yuuko "Y dime es algo chaparro, con pelo rubio y ojos de esmeralda"

"Si… un momento como sabes su aspecto si ni siquiera te enseñado el holograma de los tres guerreros del universo 5" Dijo Luiquiir.

"…. Bueno veras el gran Zeno-sama ordeno a las magas o brujas mas poderosas de los universos 8,5,12 y 1 para que nos reuniéramos por un asunto importante" Comenzó a explicar Yuuko quien toma un poco de su té "El asunto ser cuidadosos en los planeta que estábamos habitando por ciertas razones, digamos que fue una juntas de seres mágicos"

"Ya veo… pero eso no contesta a mi pregunta querida Yuuko" Comento el dios.

"A eso voy en la junta conocía a una maga que proviene del universo 5 en mi vida nunca había sentido un poder mágico tan grande como el mío" Dijo la bruja sorprendiendo a Luiquiir "Su nombre es Merlin y nos llevamos bien en la junta me platico todo sobre su planeta y viceversa y me enseño una foto de sus amigos y me explico sobre Meliodas… lo que te puede decir zorrito-Kun si Naruto pelea contra Meliodas…. No creo que gane"

Esto llamo la atención de Luiquiir, un tipo que le puede dar pelea o ganarle a su aprendiz, el dios le pensó bien y tomara una decisión bastante dura y es empezar la ultima etapa del entrenamiento de Naruto después que reclute a los tres miembros faltantes para el torneo.

Mientras tanto en el universo 5

Planeta de Arak.

Podemos encontrar al dios destructor Arak meditando en su jardín, de repente aparece un ángel bastante voluminosa y alto, de tez gris y nariz ancha, su cabello está recogido hacia atrás y porta el atuendo de color verde oscuro, con una cinta de color amarillo.

Este es Cuctail el ángel del universo 5

"Dime Cuctail ¿Haz encontrado a los 3 primeros participantes para el torneo entre nuestro universo y el de Luiquiir?" Pregunto Arak.

"Si señor Arak los encontré están en el comedor esperando su presencia" Contesto Cuctail.

Arak se levanta y se dirige al comedor, junto con su ángel para ver a los primero reclutas.

Verán el dios de la destrucción ordeno a su ángel en buscar a los peleadores mas poderosos de su universo por el momento ya reclutaron a tres que Arak conocía solo faltaba dos.

Al entrar al comedor podemos ver tres figura sentadas dos comiendo y una sin preocupación alguna.

La primera figura es una persona que mide 1.68cm, tiene el pelo de plata y grises oscuros ojos azules, pantalones grises y una chamara negra con cruces en las mangas, zapatos negros y una gran espada plateada en su espalda.

Este es Haru Glory el Rave Master

La segunda figura es una persona que mide 1.65cm, tiene el pelo bastante largo que llega a la cintura, lleva un poncho que cubre la parte superior del cuerpo, Lleva guantes sin dedos, con cuatro pequeñas protuberancias en los nudillos y así como un par de pantalones anchos con dos secciones cada una con un conjunto de tres bandas en cada pierna y los zapatos con dos pernos que sobresalen de los dedos del pie, también lleva incorporado un cinturón con la insignia del pueblo pache y las correas están unidas.

Este es Hao Asakura el Shaman King.

La tercera figura es una persona que mide 1.52cm, viste un chaleco negro con una camisa blanca y corbata roja, bermudas de color blanco y botas negras, pelo rubio y ojos de color esmeraldas, pero lo que llamaba la atención era el mango de espada que tiene en su espalda tiene forma dragón de color verde.

Este es Meliodas el capitán de los siete pecados capitales.

"Veo que no se han asesinado aun" Dijo Arak llamando la atención de las tres personas mientras que el dios se iba acercando al comedor "Y claro me refiero a ustedes dos Hao y Meliodas"

"No se preocupe señor Arak… no hemos discutido o no Meliodas"

"Como dijo Hao no hemos discutido o peleando" Comento el demonio con una sonrisa.

Arak se frustraba por el comportamiento de Hao y Meliodas una vez cada cien años cuando el dios de la destrucción llama a los seres mas poderosos de su universo para inspeccionar sus rutinas diarias.

Los dos seres han vivido por mucho tiempo Meliodas a estado vivo por mas de tres mil años y Hao reencarna cada 500 años para participar en el torneo de Shamanes que se hace en su planeta.

Por esa razón Arak los llamaba a Meliodas y Hao cada cien años para inspeccionarlos y que no hagan ninguna tontería en sus planetas o la mortalidad del universo 5 iría abajo pero hay otra razón que los tenia que vigilar.

Meliodas y Hao se odian a muerte por sus pensamientos y ideologías diferentes y empiezan con discusión simple hasta que los dos se agarran a golpes pero Arak los detenía fácilmente.

Y con Haru pues el dios de la destrucción no tenia ningún problema con el ya que es la primera vez que lo ve ya que su ángel dice que es bastante fuerte que supera a cualquier mortal de su planeta.

"Bueno me alegro ahora los llame aquí para un asunto bastante importante" Dijo Arak quien le ordena a su ángel mostrar un proyector con tres sujetos que son Naruto, Ichigo y Luffy.

"Los llame aquí para decirles que dentro de unos meses habrá un torneo entre unos meses entre nuestro universo y el universo 8" Comento Arak llamando la atención de los tres presentes "Por el momento estos son los participantes del universo 8 sus nombres son Monkey D. Luffy, Ichigo Kurosaki y Naruto Uzumaki"

Los tres presentes empezaron a examinar a los tres sujetos del holograma en los ojos de cada uno no lucían realmente fuertes.

"Estos tres sujetos no parecen ser fuertes" Comento Hao con una sonrisa "El torneo será fácil de ganar"

"No lo se Hao no hay que juzgar tan rápido" Menciono Meliodas mientras que veía el holograma de Naruto con interés "Especialmente ese sujete rubio algo me dice que es el mas fuerte entre ellos tres"

"Estas en lo correcto Meliodas" Dijo Arak "Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki el guerrero mas fuerte del universo 8 ya que es aprendiz del dios Luiquiir y también es su sucesor"

Esto sorprendió a las tres personas un mortal que fue entrenado por un dios de la destrucción.

Hao se emociono si logra que Naruto se vuelva su aliado entonces su sueño de destruir a todo los humanos y convertir su mundo con solo Shamans se haría realidad.

Meliodas estaba emocionado y a la vez serio ya que Naruto será posiblemente el sujeto mas fuerte que se vaya a enfrentar.

"¿Pero dígame señor Arak porque este torneo se va realizar" Pregunto Haru.

"Es un reto entre Luiquiir y yo estamos apostando para saber quien tiene los mejores peleadores entre nuestro universo y el universo 8" Contesto Arak "A eso me recuerda Zeno-Sama va estar presente para ver la pelea quiero que den el cien porciento en el torneo ya que si no lo hacen serán borrados"

Meliodas y Hao se asustaron cuando el dios de la destrucción menciono el nombre de Zeno-sama aun recuerdan cuando se enojo hace 150 años, borrar de la existencia 6 universos, no se ve todo los días se ve un gran poder como el de Zeno-sama, por eso han tratado de 'comportarse' bien.

"Bien como dije antes faltan unos meses para que el torneo empiece quiero que entrenen duro o que se preparen ya que falta que reclute a dos peleadores mas igual que a Luiquiir" Comento Arak quien se levanta y empieza a salir del comedor "Pueden retirarse"

"Espera Lord Arak" Dijo Haru.

"¿Si dime que se te ofrece Haru?" Pregunto el dios de la destrucción.

"Podemos trae a invitados al torneo para que nos vean como si fueran el publico" Contesto el rave master.

Arak estuvo pensando hasta que da un suspiro "Claro es bueno que haya publico para que Zeno-sama este feliz de ver a mas gente interesado por el torneo, bien ahora ya se pueden retirar"

Las tres personas asisten y empiezan a salirse del comedor junto con el ángel para llevarlos a sus planetas.

'Esto será bastante interesante pelear contra alguien que nombraran un dios de la destrucción, acabando el torneo podría pedirle ayuda para acabar con mi padre de una buena vez por todas' Pensó Meliodas quien seguía caminando.

De regreso con Naruto.

Naruto vio como uno de los Pains se dirigían mientras que los otros estaban quietos mientras que veían al rubio.

El rubio empezaba a soltarle golpes al pain quien los bloqueaba, la verdad Naruto solo estaba jugando con su enemigo ya que no lo tomaba en serio, pero se canso un poco del pain que estaba luchando entonces a una velocidad se pone detrás del pain que esta peleando para soltarle un golpe, pero para su sorpresa lo esquivo y le soltó un golpe al rubio quien lo bloquea con facilidad, Naruto suspira y se separa del pain unos metros.

'Interesante pudo predecir mi golpe como lo hizo' Pensó el rubio mientras que veía a los otros Pains que estaban inquietos 'Ya veo esos ojos que tiene cada uno de ellos ven mis movimientos y se lo transmiten al sujeto para leer mis movimientos'

"Sera mejor que te rindas ya que no puedes hacer nada en la presencia de un dios" Dijo el Pain.

"Oye en serio deja de decir que eres un dios ya que no lo eres" Comento Naruto.

"¿A que te refieres a que no soy un dios?" Pregunto Pain con un tono enojado.

"Yo eh estado en la presencia de un verdadero dios y otros seres mas poderosos en este universo y créame tu no eres nada comparado con esos seres" Contesto Naruto.

En una parte de un bosque cerca del desierto.

En la cueva.

"Este maldito… quien se cree que es para decirme eso" Susurro Nagato mientras que tocia un poco de sangre.

"Nagato por favor tranquilízate… no ganaras nada con enojarte" Dijo Kona.

"Porque te preocupas por este imbécil, si muere no pasara nada malo" Comento Sasuke quien estaba sentado en una roca "Después de todo el es una carnada ya que debilitara al dobe del rubio y yo tendré el placer de asesinarlo"

Konan estaba furiosa con el ultimo Uchiha por ese comentario, estaba apunto de asesinarlo pero Tobi la detiene.

"Después que nuestro plan funcione podrás golpearlo cuantas veces quieras" Dijo Tobi.

Konan no dice nada y se pone alado de Nagato para ver su condición.

En la pelea.

"Bien ahora acabare contigo…. Falso dios" Susurro el Naruto quien va a toda velocidad y aparece enfrente de los dos pains los agarra del cuelo para arrojarlos al cielo para y invoca dos rasenshurikens de sus manos creados de Ki divino los lanza contra los pains y son partidos a la mitad para que luego exploten, los dos Pains que eran las que eran las mujeres fueron desintegradas ya que una podía hacer invocación de jutsu y la otra podría revivir a los pains y nuestro pelirrojo no quería desperdiciar su tiempo ya que hay un emo que va destruir.

Naruto sin poner nada de atención bloquea un ataque de los pains con su mano izquierda lo lanza al otro lado del desierto para luego lanzarle un mini rasengan de la punta de sus dedo, claro este pain era quien absorbe los jutsus trato de absorbe el rasengan del pelirrojo pero no funciono ya que el rasengan esta echo de Ki Divino causando que le pegara a su estomago para que explotara en mil pedazo.

"¡Bansho Ten'in!" Grito el Pain principal con su brazo alzado apuntando a Naruto.

Pero para su sorpresa no pasaba nada el pelirrojo seguía ahí parado viéndolo con bastante aburrimiento.

"¿Qué estas haciendo tratas de usar una técnica o algo parecido?" Pregunto Naruto.

'Imposible… porque mi Bansho Ten'in…. Acaso tiene el poder de un verdadero dios' Pensó Nagato.

El rubio estaba un poco molesto entonces en un parpadeo aparece enfrente del ultimo Pain y le agarra la cabeza y empieza a apretar con toda su fuerza.

"¡Shinra Tensei!" Grito Pain con la intención de lanzar al rubio y evitar que su cráneo fuera destrozado.

Pero igual que antes no funciono y Naruto empezó a romperle todo el cráneo hasta que lo hizo despedazo la cabeza por completo, lo único que había en la mano del rubio era sangre y unos sesos del pain que acaba de asesinar.

Naruto empieza a sacudir su mano pero se hace aun lado ya que el emo vengador trato de atacarlo con su espada tratándole de matar al rubio por la espalda como el cobarde que es.

"¡katon ryuuka no jutsu!" Grito Sasuke mientras que libera una gran bola de fuego que se dirigía al rubio y claro no le pego ya que Naruto desvía el ataque dándole un palmada a la gran bola de fuego.

"Ya me preguntaba cuando ibas aparecer maldito bastardo" Dijo Naruto quien vio a Sasuke quien se puso enfrente de el por unos metros.

"Mph lo que digas Dobe además yo también tenia ganas de verte para matarte después de nuestra pelea del valle sin fin" Comento Sasuke.

Después de tantos años los dos sujetos que se odian a muerte se volvieron los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos con la pupila de zorro mientras que Sasuke activo su Sharingan.

"Antes que te asesine Dobe te diré que no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mi ya que fui entrenado por los mejores ninjas del planeta y tengo poderes que tu nunca tendrás en la vida" Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

Naruto no dice nada y le lanza una kunai a Sasuke quien sonríe, ya que el kunai atraviesa su cuerpo para salir del otro lado y donde se hizo la herida se regenera con nubes oscuras.

"Lo vez Dobe tengo poderes que tu nunca tendrás mi cuerpo es intangible se volvió de oscuridad, no hay armas, jutsus o magia que me pueda hacer daño" Comento el emo vengador.

Naruto sonrió macabramente mientras que empieza a caminar donde se encuentra Sasuke y activa el busoshoku haki en su mano derecha para soltarle un golpe en la cara al emo vengador causando que se le rompiera la nariz y la mayoría de sus dientes fueran tumbados.

El emo salta para atrás mientras que se pone de rodillas por el golpe que recibió mientras que empezaba a sangrar bastante.

"¡¿Pero como se supone que mi cuerpo se volvió intangible!?" Grito Sasuke.

"Sabia que tu cuerpo se volvió intangible ya que lo podía sentir no eres ni serás la ultima persona que pelea con ese tipo de poder te lance esa Kunai y comprobar sobre tu 'poder' je y ahora te romperé todo los huesos de tu cuerpo" Explico Naruto quien se tronaba los nodillos de manos.

Sasuke estaba furioso el dobe lo volvió a superar pero empieza a calmarse mientras que activa su mangekyou sharingan y empieza a liberar un tipo de chacra de color morado mientras que sale un esqueleto humano quien esta formado músculos, hasta que aparece una armadura hasta que aparecer un humanoide hasta tener un aspecto de samurái con armadura y dos armas una espada y al parecer un tipo de arco.

"¡Ahora si Dobe este es el poder máximo esta es el Susano perfecto no hay nada de este mundo que pueda contra la gran armadura de…"

Pero antes que el emo vengador acabara Naruto con una cara de aburrimiento forma un pequeño rasenshurikan echo de Ki divino lo lanza contra el Susano de Sasuke, cuando el ataque del rubio hace contacto con la armadura de chacra causa una gran explosión donde aparece una gran cantidad de humo.

Después de unos segundos el humo se dispersa hay un enorme cráter y en medio esta un emo en el suelo quien le faltaba todas los dos brazos y dos piernas y estaba en un charco de sangre al parecer aun seguía vivo ya que Sasuke uso un poco de su Susano para detener la hemorragia.

Naruto entra al cráter y se va deslizando hasta llegar al cuerpo del emo vengador, el rubio vio lo patético que se veía Sasuke empezó a reírse, el aprendiz de Luiquiir levanta al ultimo Uchiha de los pelos con su mano izquierda para que lo viera cara a cara.

"Eres patético Uchiha pensé que me darías una buena batalla pero me equivoque, ahora mírate como quedaste te vez patético y se supone que los Uchihas eran un clan que fueron temidos por muchos Shinobis… tu le traes vergüenza a tu propio linaje de sangre" Dijo Naruto "Y te diré esto eh matado arrogantes como tu pero primero juego con ellos pero como te odio tanto quise acabar contigo rápidamente"

"Mata.. me" Susurro el emo vengador.

"¿Perdón dijiste algo no te escuche bien puedes repetirlo otra vez?" Pregunto el rubio con sarcasmo.

"Por… favor… mata… me" Suplico el ultimo Uchiha.

"A quieres que te mate pues no lo hare quiero que sufras como yo sufrí" Dijo el rubio quien pone unos dedos en los ojos de Sasuke "Pero te quitare tus ojos y hare otra cosa"

Naruto empieza arrancarle los ojos a Sasuke haciendo que grite de agonía hasta que termino de arrancarle los ojos al ultimo Uchiha saca un pequeño contenedor y pone los ojos del emo, después el rubio pone su palma en el estomago del para ponerla una Runa y al final Naruto suela al emo vengador.

"Antes que preguntes te puse una Runa que nada mas yo puedo quitar es un sello que no te permitirá nunca tener hijos en otras palabras te castre" Comento el Rubio "Ahora te regresare a Konoha con una nota a tu Hokage"

Naruto saca un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo aprieta el botón para abrirse un portal que lo transportaba a la oficina del Hokage, el rubio lanza al ultimo Uchiha al portal y aprieta el botón para cerrar el portal.

"Tengo que agradecer a mi dulce ángel por darme un gran regalo" Dijo Naruto quien empieza a volar y se dirige al bosque ya que Kurama le dijo que sintió la presencia de tres ninjas muy fuertes que están involucrados con los Pains.

En la cueva.

"Puedo sentir la presencia de ese bastardo acercándose" Dijo Nagato mientras que tocia sangre, Konan le limpio la sangre de la boca a Nagato.

"Bueno yo me voy" Dijo Tobi quien usa su jutsu de espacio para desaparecer dejando solos a Nagato y Konan.

En unos segundo aparece Naruto y ve a Nagato y Konan.

Claro la shinobi se pone enfrente de Nagato para defenderlo pero el ahora ex líder de Akatsuki le dice que se haga aun lado.

El rubio se sorprendió de ver a Nagato ya que estaba en una especie de maquina gigante con muchos tubos en su cuerpo.

"Antes que me mates… contéstame esto… ¿Planeas destruir el mundo shinobi y si es así porque?" Pregunto Nagato.

"Te contestare a tu pregunta… yo solo destruiré Konoha ya que esa maldita aldea nunca debió de existir la aldea que puede unir a las demás aldeas para que traiga paz en el mundo Shinobi es la aldea escondida de la arena Suna puede unificar las demás aldeas" Contesto el rubio "Como puede ver en tus ojos tu y tu compañera sufrieron por culpa de Konoha… no te matare quiero darte una oferta para ti y tu amiga"

"Y cual es esa oferta"

"Quiero que ustedes dos sean parte de mi gremio" Ofreció el rubio a los dos ex miembros de Akatsuki quienes claro estaban sorprendidos.

"… es una buena oferta… pero porque quieres que nos unamos" Dijo Konan

"Yo por lo que han pasado… yo también sufrí por culpa de esos bastardos… y comparto su dolor… por eso quiero que se unan a mi gremio donde hay otras personas que sufrieron por culpa de esa aldea… quiero que vuelvan a tener una familia" Contesto Naruto.

Nagato y Konan no sabían que decir ellos trataron de matar al rubio y aun así después de todo lo que paso el rubio los esta perdonando y ofrecerles una familia, después de unos minutos los dos pensaron bien en la oferta del rubio.

"Nos encantaría pero como puedes ver mi cuerpo esta débil y no puedo moverme sin esta maquina" Dijo Nagato.

Naruto se acerco donde esta Nagato empezó a levitarse y puso su palma derecha en el hombro del ex líder de Akatsuki y empezó a darle un poco de chacra de Kurama para que lo absorbiera su cuerpo causando que regresara en su estado norma.

Konan estuvo feliz que libera a Nagato y lo empezó a liberar de la maquina para abrazar a su mejor amigo.

"¿Pero como?" Se pregunto Nagato.

"Es gracias a tu Rinnegan tiene la habilidad de absorber chacra y hacer que recuperes toda tu energía física" Contesto Naruto quien vuelve a sacar su aparato para abrir el portal "Bien vámonos"

Los dos asisten y entran al portal donde son tele trasportados al gremio de Fairy Tail en la oficina del maestro.

"Bueno bienvenidos a mi gremio ahorita llamo a Kinana para que les den su sello" Dijo Naruto.

4 meses después.

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que Nagato y Konan se han unido al gremio y todo a salido de maravilla… bueno casi todo ya que unos ciertos magos que son Gildarts, Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Jet y Droy seguían molestando al rubio llamándolo tramposo por la pelea que tuvieron, Levy trato de reclamarle pero Gajeele le dijo que lo dejara por la paz ya que ese par de idiotas se lo merecían.

Claro Naruto le rompió los huesos a la pareja de idiotas Jet y Droy para luego expulsarlos del gremio de nuevo y no permitirles la entrada a Magnolia, mientras que Gildarts trato de coquetearla a Konan pero no funciona ya que la shinobi le enviaba papeles de rechazo mientras que explotaban en la cara del antiguo As del gremio.

Laxus quería romperle la cara a Naruto pero no funcionaba ya el mago de clase S despertaba en la enfermería con la nariz rota y brazos rotos.

Y también paso con Natsu y Gray siempre retaban al rubio a una pelea para ser humillados y terminaran en la enfermería excepto el dragonslayer de fuego quien Naruto lo ponía en la avioneta para hacer feliz al rubio viendo el sufrimiento de Natsu.

Nagato conoció a Kushina y Naruko descubrieron que son parientes lejanos y empezaron a platicar de muchas cosas, la hermana gemela de Naruto se enterró cuando regreso al gremio sobre la humillación que les dios a Natsu y los demás magos de Fairy Tail y digamos que se rio bastante junto con Kagura quienes vieron la grabación de la 'pelea' en una lacrima.

Claro los magos de Tenrou se sorprendieron que Naruko se haya unido a Fairy Tail y mas cuando se enterraron que es la 5 maga santa, Natsu, Gray y Elfman quería que se largara del gremio pero Naruto les rompió la mandíbula para no que se callaran, claro las magas le dieron la bienvenida a Naruko.

Durante estos meses Naruko y Kagura empezaron a tener sentimientos entre ellas hasta que se confesaron una a la otra, las dos empezaron una relación anunciándolo a todo el gremio, el rubio estaba feliz por su hermana y amenazo a los magos barones que si se les ocurre comentar o hacer algo pondría la misma Runa que le puso a Sasuke.

Hablando de amores, después que las dos magas de clase S que son Erza y Mira vieran el pasado del rubio y por todo lo que a pasado se sintieron peor que escoria por la forma de cómo lo trataron querían ir a pedirles perdón al rubio pero claro Naruto no tenia tiempo de escucharlas.

Y Makarov quería hablar con Naruto pero claro el rubio lo mandaba al diablo.

Sakura les dijo que le den espacio a Naruto para que se tranquilice ya que tiene que arreglar unas cosas políticas con el consejo de magia y pagar daños a la propiedad de algunos clientes por culpa de Natsu.

Las dos magas asistieron ya que saben muy bien que Naruto es el siguiente dios de la destrucción gracias a Sakura y no quieren hacerlo enojar.

Y claro como era de suponerse Konan podía sentí como poco a poco se empezaba a enamorar del rubio, quería esperar un poco mas para confesarle y como Nagato empezó a sentir atracción por Laki.

Mientras que en Konoha.

Paso muchas desgracias para la aldea ya que Sasuke quien era la gran arma de su aldea haya sufrido una gran derrota y perdida las esperanzas de Danzo se fueron para abajo.

Sasuke se encuentra en los calabozos de la aldea ya que era un inútil y estorbo para Konoha, cuando vieron que perdió sus ojos les dejo de interesar y mas cuando lo analizaron diciendo que nunca podrá dar futuras generaciones de Uchihas.

Por eso Danzo ordeno mandar al emo vengador a los calabozo para que se pudra ahí y si muere podrán usar sus células para crear una nueva generación de Uchihas.

El sexto Hokage le costo trabajo pero logro que haya una junta de todo los Kages para hablar del inmenso poder de Ishgar.

Fin del flash back.

Podemos ver a Naruto firmando mucho papeleo en su oficina sobre la destrucción de una propiedad que Natsu quemo.

"Cuando ese imbécil venga de regreso lo pondré en la avioneta por mas de 2 meses" Susurro Naruto.

Pero Sakura entro a la oficina de Naruto donde camina y se sienta en las piernas del rubio quien usa su bastón Clow ya que su maestro quiere hablar con el por un gran asunto, aparece un holograma de Luiquiir.

"Hola mi aprendiz a pasado tiempo" Saludo el dios quien al parecer también esta sentado en su trono mientras que Yuuko también esta sentada en las piernas del dios.

"Maestro bien gracias y si… a pasado tiempo" Contesto Naruto. "Hola Yuuko"

"Hola Naruto" Saludo la bruja.

"Bueno ahora te daré tu nueva misión" Informo el dios "Iras a un planeta que es recientemente nuevo en el universo, este planeta esta lleno de superhéroes y villanos"

"Interesante" Comento el rubio "Y dime hay algo malo con ese planeta o algo por el estilo"

"No lo sabemos lo único que se es que usan un poder llamado Quirk que les da súper poderes, claro el 80% nacen con los Quirks pero el 20% no por eso te quiero enviar para que inspecciones el lugar y luego me informes, también sabemos que hay una academia para volverse súper héroes" Menciono Luiquiir "Por eso entraras a la academia pero no como estudiante sino como profesor"

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que Sakura y Kurama empezaron a reírse bastante por lo que dijo Luiquiir.

"¡Jajajajaja este imbécil como profesor jajajajaja!" Reía Kurama.

"Muy buen chiste señor Luiquiir" Dijo Sakura.

Naruto estuvo un poco molesto por lo que dijeron su prometida y la bola de pelos.

"No es ninguna broma además se que Naruto será un buen profesor cuando llegues al planeta mandaremos los papeles a Sakura para que te den un trabajo como profesor en la academia U.A. prepárate ya que iras dentro de unas horas y te conseguí una buena residencia donde vas a vivir" Comento el dios.

"Nos vemos después mi Sochi-Kun" Se despide Yuuko cortando la comunicación.

El aprendiz de Luiquiir suspira mientras que Sakura le da un beso y se levanta para dejar al rubio levantarse.

Naruto empacaba sus maletas y abre el espacio de Requipp para ponerlas ahí, luego se viste elegantemente pero llama a Macao quien entra a la oficina.

"Macao estas encargado mientras que yo me voy a una importante misión y controla a tus a esos idiotas de Natsu y sus amigos " Dijo Naruto.

"Si Naruto" Comento el mago de fuego.

"Bien ahora me…."

"Espera Naruto"

Naruto y Macao voltearon a ver quien dijo esa voz y ven que fue Erza y Mira.

"Deja que vayamos contigo" Dijo Mira.

"Jajaja no" Comento Naruto entristeciendo a las dos magas.

"Oye Naruto-kun creo que es una buena idea que ellas dos vayan contigo para no levantar sospechas puedes decir que estas casada con ellas dos" Sugirió Sakura con una sonrisa.

"¡¿QUÉ!?" Gritaron los tres.

"Yo lo sugiero además es una buena oportunidad que hablen ustedes tres, yo no podre ir ya que tengo otra reunión de aspirantes a ángeles además investigue un poco y es común tener mas de una esposa en ese planeta"

Naruto lo estuvo pensándolo hasta que dio un suspiro.

"Esta bien… pero no vamos a dormir en el mismo cuarto" Dijo el rubio causando un decepción a las dos magas.

"Bueno ya esta decidido ahora pongan sus manos en los hombros y vámonos"

Los tres ponen su manos en los hombros de Sakura y salen de la oficina en un gran destello.

"Bueno a dar la noticia"

Mientras tanto con Naruto y las tres chicas.

Mira y Erza estaban emocionadas por lo que estaban viendo todo el espacio, Naruto estaba un poco molesto pero se tranquilizo.

Pasaron unos 25 minutos hasta que llegaron al planeta y Sakura los lleva a la residencia que es una gran mansión, la aspirante a ángel le entrega los documentos y se despide de su prometido con un beso y se va.

Al entrar a la mansión ven que todo es hermoso, Naruto se va a su cuarto dejando a las dos magas quienes están en la sala para platicar de cómo hacer que el rubio las perdone o hable.

Paso dos días y Naruto se preparo para ir a la academia U.A.

El rubio bajo de su cuarto, tiene una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, pantalones negros y zapatos negros ya que quería dar una buena impresión en su primer día.

Llegando a la sala vio a Erza y Mira con sus ropas casuales en la sala quien saludan al rubio, pero Naruto se despide sin verlas dejando a las dos magas tristes.

En la Academia A.U.

El rubio llega a la afueras de la academia, hay una barrera de concreto y el edificio es bastante grande donde no tiene paredes de concreto sino ventanas azules.

Naruto entra al edificio y se dirige a la oficina del director pero llamo la atención de muchas alumnas y maestras por lo atractivo que esta y empiezan a sonrojar.

Al llegar a la oficina el director lo recibe.

El director tiene la cara de un oso, con una gran cicatriz atravesando su ojo derecho casi hasta el cuello, su hocico y cola son de ratón mientras sus patas delanteras son de perro, frecuentemente utiliza un traje elegante con zapatos grandes.

Este es Nedzu el director de la academia U.A.

"Bien Naruto-san cheque sus papeles y todo esta en orden por el momento será el maestro sustituto de la clase 1-A ya que el maestro Aizawa aun esta en terapia intensiva por la invasión de los villanos" Informo Nedzu quien acompañaba al rubio para ensañarles el salón de clases.

"Gracias Nedzu-san"

Los dos llegan al salón donde ven a los estudiantes algunos están sentados y otros parados mientras que esperan a su profesor.

"Alumnos tomen sus lugares" Dijo el director.

Los alumnos se sientan.

"Bien como sabrán Aizawa sigue en terapia intensiva por la invasión de los villanos por el otro día y no podemos hacer que ustedes pierdan clases por eso tendrán un sustituto por el momento, les presento a su maestro Naruto Uzumaki" Explico el director mientras que presenta al rubio a toda la clase.

Muchas alumnas tenían gran sonrojo por ver a un maestro tan atractivo mientras que los alumnos estaban celosos por llamar la atención de las alumnas y claro me refiero a Mineta y Kaminari.

"Bueno los dejo con su maestro sustituto" Dijo el director quien se retira.

"Veamos" Dijo Naruto quien se sienta en el escritorio checando el programa de estudios, para después echarlo a la basura y lanzar una pequeña bola de Ki para quemarlo sorprendiendo a los estudiantes "Las cosas van hacerse a mi modo desde ahora"

"¡Pero Naruto es importante seguir el programa!" Grito Iida mientras que se ajusto los lentes.

El rubio dio un pequeño suspiro tomo uno de los borradores del pisaron y se lo avienta al estudiante a la cara causando que cayera al suelo tapándose la frente por el chichón que tenia.

"En primera me van a llamar Uzumaki-Sensei y en segunda claro que puedo y lo voy hacer ahora levántate" Dijo Naruto mientras que Tenya se levanta y toma asiento mientras que el rubio voltea y empieza a escribir en el pisaron "Ahora hablaremos de la palabra Respeto"

Uno de los alumnos que es Bakugo usa su quirk para prender fuego a una bola de papel y se lo arroja al rubio algo que no espero fue que se volteo rápidamente y agarra la bola de papel con su mano mientras que apaga el fuego como si no fuera nada, sorprendiendo a la clase.

"Espero que esa sea tu tarea mocoso o habrá problemas" Dijo Naruto.

"¡A quien le dices mocoso maldito imbécil!" Grito Bakugo "¡Tu eres solo un maestro sustituto porque no te vas al diablo!"

Los demás alumnos no podían crear lo que dijo Bakugo claro es un grosero y impulsivo pero faltarle al respeto al maestro eso nunca lo hizo antes ni siquiera con Aizawa.

"Muy bien si quieres ponerte en ese plan te daré un minuto para que te disculpes conmigo y el resto de tus compañeros por ese interrumpir la clase o te poner un castigo especial solo para ti" Dijo Naruto con una maligna sonrisa.

"¡Ja ya quiero ver que lo intentes!"

5 minutos después.

"¡BAJENME DE AQUÍ!"

Verán el castigo especial para Kastsuki fue amarado hasta la punta del asta de la bandera desnudo para que toda la academia podría verlo quienes muchos alumnos se estaban riendo mientras que tomaban fotos y los maestros trataban de bajarlo.

En el salón de clases.

"¡Oye Mocoso si yo fuera tu me apuraría solo te quedan 2 minutos que regreses a la clase o tendré que castigarte de nuevo!" Grito Naruto por la ventana mientras que se voltea y ve al resto de los alumnos con miedo "Muy bien ahora antes de continuar la clase ¿Alguien mas quiere decirme algo?"

Pregunto el rubio mientras que sus alumnos temblaban de miedo diciendo que no.

"Excelente ahora vi en el calendario y se acerca un evento muy importante llamado el Festival deportivo es como una clase de competencia donde los alumnos de primer grado van a competir" Dijo Naruto quien esta leyendo el articulo "Bien esto es lo que vamos hacer saquen un papel y empiecen apuntar"

Los alumnos sacar un papel y están listo para apuntar lo que Naruto le va a decir.

"En las mañanas nos enfocaremos en sus estudios normales mientras que en las tardes iremos al gimnasio de la academia para que entren para el festival que será dentro de un mes" Explico el rubio mientras que sus alumnos empieza apuntar "En el entrenamiento tienen que ser muy puntuales, si no se presentan a la hora exacta los buscare y los castigare"

Eso ultimo asusto mas a los estudiantes después de lo que le hizo a Kastsuki no se querían imaginar lo que el rubio les iba hacer si llegaban tarde a las horas de platicas.

"Bien que bueno que ya terminaron de apuntar ahora, me presentare apropiadamente mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki soy su maestro sustituto y tengo una familia y mi Quirk es que les importa" Explico el rubio haciendo que los alumnos les saliera una gota "Ahora saquen su libro de literatura en la pagina 75"

Dos horas después.

Es el tiempo del almuerzo donde el rubio esta en la sala de los profesores comiendo tranquilo la comida que le preparo Mira, aunque seguía el enojado con ella tenia que admitir que es una grandiosa cocinera.

"¿Entonces tu eres el nuevo maestro?"

Naruto voltea a ver de donde vino esa voz

Y ve a una mujer hermosa que mide 1.75cm con cuerpo esbelto y ojos azules, cabello negro liso disparejo con pequeños brotes en punta, lleva una especie de corsé que cubre sólo por debajo de sus pechos sobre un leotardo color piel, resaltando sus pechos y piernas, tiene un antifaz, unas esposas en cada muñeca, un cinturón de herramientas en sus caderas y zapatos de cuero de tacón alto con medias semitransparentes.

Esta es Nemuri Kayama también conocida como Midnight.

"Efectivamente soy Naruto Uzumaki" Dijo el rubio quien se levanta y le da la mano a la profesora.

"Un gusto Naruto-Kun" Dijo Midnight quien pronuncia Kun con un tono de seducción mientras que le da la mano al rubio "Mi nombre es Nermuri Kayama pero como sabrás soy Midnight"

"El gusto es mío Midnight-Chan"

La supe heroína se puso rojo cuando dijo su nombre con el chan al final, pasaron unos minutos y los dos empezaron hablar pero el rubio siente una presencia detrás de el y voltea a ver quien era.

Es un hombre musculoso y que mide 2.20cm, tiene el cabello rubio que va peinado hacia atrás excepto por dos mechones al frente que se elevan en pico y usa un traje y zapatos cafés con una camisa blanca y corbata roja.

Este es Toshinori Yagi o también conocido como All Might el héroe numero uno de Japón.

"¿Entonces usted puso al alumno Kastsuki en la punta del asta de la bandera?" Pregunto All Might con un tono bastante serio.

"Si fui yo y tienes algún problema con eso" Contesto Naruto.

Midnight no podía crear lo que escucho el rubio le contesto Yagi sin alguna preocupación alguna y eso no se ve todo los días ya que se trata del héroe numero uno del país y para que te hable serio muchas personas ya hubieran temblado.

"Pues muy mal echo ese tipo de comportamiento de debería hacerse, aunque seas un maestro sustituto hay normas que seguir" Dijo All Might.

"Pues el chico fue irrespetuoso conmigo y el resto de sus compañeros solo le di un castigo leve para que aprendiera" Explico el rubio "Y créame lo que le hice al chico no se comparada lo que me a echo mi maestro"

"Perdón dijiste castigo leve para ti eso es un castigo leve para ti, mira es tu primer día por eso lo dejo pasar, te diré esto solo una vez si se vuelve a repetir yo tomare cartas en el asunto" Comento All Might.

Pero algo que nadie se esperaba fue que Naruto empezó a liberar el 20% de su poder causando que toda A.U. temblara y los alumnos y algunos maestros cayeran al suelo por tanto poder que sentían, All Might y Midnight estaban en rodillas y el héroe numero uno empezó asustarse, no sentía tanto miedo ni siquiera cuando peleo contra Sensei, el héroe ve al rubio quien tenia los ojos rojos.

"Te diré esto solo una vez me vuelves amenazar y la próxima vez te romperé los brazos no te metas conmigo y la forma de cómo enseño ¿Entendido?" Pregunto Naruto con un tono amenazante, All Might asiente con la cabeza el rubio empieza a tranquiliza y controla su poder, deja de temblar y alumnos como maestros empezaron a levantarse.

"Bien ahora si me disculpas tengo que regresar a dar clase Midnight fue un gusto de conocerla" Dijo el rubio quien empieza a retirarse.

"Espera"

Naruto se detiene y ve a la profesora.

"Me gustaría conocerte un poco mejor que tal si salimos un día de esto" Dijo la profesora.

"Claro hay que ponernos de acuerdo" Dijo el rubio quien empezó a retirarse.

'O si me voy asegurar que nadie me lo gane' Pensó Midnight quien empezó a retirarse.

Durante el resto del día Naruto llevo a sus alumnos al gimnasio para ver los poderes que cada uno tenia y digamos que no estaba sorprendido pero se iba asegurar de sacarles todo el potencial que tienen y no tomaría ningún favorito.

Regresaron al salón el rubio les dejo una tarea que era entrenar para mañana, porque si no lo entrenan se dará cuenta en el gimnasio y les pondrá el triple de entrenamiento.

Las clases terminan y todos se dirigen a sus casa, el rubio empieza a volar para llegar a su casa, le tomo 10 minutos y cuando llega empieza a oler algo delicioso al entrar ve una gran manjar que fue preparado.

Y ve a las dos magas.

"¿Hola Naruto como fue tu primer dia de maestro?" Pregunto Mira.

"…. Bien gracias por preguntar" Contesto el rubio dando una sonrisa forzada.

"Que bueno ven siéntate la comida esta lista" Comento Erza "La preparamos especialmente solo para ti"

El rubio suelta un suspiro y se sienta ya que no piensa desperdiciar toda esta deliciosa comida se sienta en la mesa con Erza y Mira y empiezan a comer.

Fin del capitulo 18.

Hola mis queridos lectores les traigo el capitulo numero 18 espero que la haya gustado.

Y primero que nada les quiero agradecer que les guste mi fanfic y lo sigan.

Bueno Naruto ahora esta como maestro y dos hermosas magas la acompañaron a ver lo que puede pasar.

Ahora las noticias por cuestiones de trabajo los capítulos serán los sábados cada dos semanas y perdón si me tarde pero estaba mal organizado pero ya me organice.

Bueno aquí esta la lista del Harem con las chicas integradas, por los ganadores de la vez pasada.

Harem (Cerrado Permanente)

Aquí esta la lista.

Sakura Kinomoto

Naciones elementales

Koyuki

Konan

Temari

Ayame

Ishgar y Alvarez

Erza

Irene

Juvia

Brandish

Anna

Wendy

Lissanna

Dimaria

Hisui.E

Lucy

Mirajane

Bleach

Sode No Shirayuki

Yorouichi

Sui-Feng

Rangiku

Isane

Tier Haribel

Rukia

One piece

Nami

Hancock

Robin

Rebecca

Koala

Wanda

Boku no Hero Academy

Midnight

Mina

Momo

Tsuyu

Pokemon

Korrina

Skyla

Mallow

Lillie

Serena

Aria

RWBY

Yang

Ruby

Weiss


	20. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: Bienvenido a U.A. parte 2

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Naruto y las dos chicas llegaron al planeta

El rubio le daba flojera las clases de la mañana ya que tenia que enseñarles historia, matemáticas y muchas otras cosas aburridas.

Cuando acaban las clases Naruto tenia que regresar a su casa para encontrarse con Erza y Mira quienes siempre tenían una gran cena para el, muchas veces Naruto se sentían muy molesto ya que las dos magas de clase S trataban todo lo posible para que el rubio los perdonaran.

Hablando de mujeres Midnight a invitado al rubio a salir a unas citas y claro el aceptaba ella sabia que estaba casado pero era normal por la ley en el país y no paso mas de una semana que ellos dos se hicieron novios.

En la academia cada vez que Naruto llegara a su escritorio vio que tenia tres regalos que eran corazones y dulces al parecer el rubio tiene tres admiradoras secretas.

Naruto empezó a conocer bien a sus alumnos la mayoría de ellos tenían personalidades normales, las alumnas eran tranquilas hasta que dos alumnos que son los pervertidos de la clase empezaban a molestarlas.

Estos claro son Mineta y Denki quienes trataron de sobre pasarse con sus compañeras, el rubio se molesto que agarro a los dos pervertidos de la cabeza y los azoto al piso causando un pequeño cráter.

El rubio les advirtió que si vuelven a molestar o hacer cualquier cosa pervertida a sus compañeras su castigo será mil veces peor.

Las alumnas estaban felices y tres en especifico estaban sonrojándose creyendo que su príncipe azul había llegado a rescatarlas.

Pero cuando llegaba las clases en la tarde los alumnos empezaban a rezar ya que podemos decir que los alumnos van a vivir un gran infierno.

¿A que me refiero sobre que van a vivir un gran infierno?

Cuando acababan las clases de la mañana y era hora de entrenar en el gimnasio Naruto los torturaba salvajemente.

Los hacia correr mas de cincuenta kilómetros, cargar quinientas toneladas y nadar con pesas.

Naruto tenia una katana de bambú para castigar a los alumnos que no cumplían con los ejercicios.

"Te digo Denki encontré una forma para espiar a la chicas en los vestidores" Dijo Mineta con ojos de lujuria mientras que babeaba como idiota.

"O si cuenta me mas" Comento Denki.

Mientras que los dos pervertidos estaban con su chisme no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Naruto que estaba atrás de ellos dos.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio alza su katana de bambú le pone Busoshoku Haki y les pega en la cabeza a los dos pervertidos causando que cayeran al suelo con un gran chichón de la cabeza.

"Creo a verles dicho que si vuelven hacer algo pervertido o sobrepasarse con sus compañeras le daría una paliza y veo que no han hecho nada de ejercicio saben lo que significa" Dijo Naruto.

Los dos pervertidos que se habían recuperado se levantan mientras que usan sus manos para taparse el chichón.

"¡Quiero que me den 50 vueltas alrededor del gimnasio!" Ordeno Naruto.

Mineta y Denki sin pensarlo dos veces empiezan a correr alrededor del gimnasio, el rubio continuo inspeccionando al resto de los alumnos para ver si cumplían con los ejercicios.

"Mmmm todo va bien pero…. ¡Mineta y Denki sigan corriendo o los castigare mas!" Grito Naruto ya que vio a los dos pervertidos que se estaban agotando y eso que nada mas llevaban 3 vueltas "¡Sienten el dolor aman el dolor!"

"¡Ya no puedo mas!" Lloro Mineta quien cae al suelo.

Naruto dio un suspiro.

'En serio que patético y desea ser un héroe' Pensó el rubio mientras que veía a Mineta quien estaba en el suelo 'agonizando' Naruto dio una risa imaginándose a Luiquiir torturando a este pequeño pervertido.

"Bien todos ustedes menos los dos pervertidos pongan se en fila ya que vamos a empezar con los combates amistosos" Informo el rubio a sus alumnos.

Los alumnos hacen una fila, Naruto escoge a las parejas para que pelearan los primero fueron Momo y Mina.

El rubio empezaba a examinar a las dos chicas para ver su estilo de pelea, aunque ya llevaba tres semanas como maestro podía decir que sus alumnos… aun dependían de su Quirk, Naruto se entero que el profesor Aizawa tiene la culpa que por decirle que usen sus poderes.

Y esto iba ser un verdadero reto para el rubio enseñarle defensa personal cuerpo a cuerpo en dos días antes que el festival deportivo empezara.

Cada alumno a excepción de los dos pervertidos pasaron a pelear y Naruto empezaba a estresarse ya que alguno estudiantes dependían de ataques de distancia y no sabían ninguna arte marcial o defenderse bien apropiadamente.

Los últimos que faltaban para combatir son Midoriya y Katsuki, el rubio podía sentir una tensión bastante fuerte entre estos dos desde el primer día que empezó a dar clases, bueno a Kacchan le dio un castigo fuerte cuando fue irrespetuoso en su clase.

Mientras que el chico peli verde podía sentir un poder fuerte y único eso llamo la atención de Naruto, lo malo es que tiene la autoestima muy baja y gracias a eso no puede sacar todo su potencial, el rubio tenia el presentimiento que el alumno Katsuki tiene parte de la culpa.

'Ese chico de pelo verde… tiene potencial… debería ayudarlo' Pensó Naruto mientras que veía la pelea.

'Quieres que te de mi opinión' Dijo Kurama.

'Claro'

'Cállate trato de dormir' Gruño el zorro de nueve colas quien vuelve a dormir.

El rubio estaba apunto de reclamarle pero escucho un grito.

"¡Katsuki ya basta!" Grito Uraraka.

Lo que paso es que Kacchan ya había derrotado a Midoriya pero el chico explosivo agarro al peli verde de los pelos y empezó a golpearlo hasta dejarle la cara llena de moretones.

Naruto rápidamente aparece detrás de Katsuki y usa la katana de bambú y le da un golpe fuerte en la cabeza al chico explosivo que lo tira al suelo, el rubio agarro a Kacchan de los pelos para levantarlo.

"Alumno Katsuki la pelea acabo ¿Por qué seguías atacando a tu compañero?" Pregunto el rubio con sarcasmo.

"¡Vete al diablo yo estaba poniendo en su lugar a este maldito imbécil!" Grito el chico explosivo.

El aprendiz de Luiquiir estaba arto de este imbécil ya no sabia que hacer con el intento con el primer castigo que le dio, pensó que iba a reflexionar pero estaba equivocado por completo.

"Ya veo… muy bien ustedes" El rubio señala al resto de la clase "Lleven al alumno Midoriya con Recovery Girl y regresen a su salón, mientras que llevare a su compañero con el director Nezu"

Los alumnos asisten y obedecen a su maestro, el rubio se lleva a Katsuki jalándolo del cabello a la oficina de Nezu quien le explico el asunto y claro el director se enojo y suspendió al chico explosivo le pondría un castigo bastante severo al terminar el festival deportivo.

Naruto regresa al salón y ve a sus alumnos sentados también lucen algo nerviosos a excepción del peli verde quien ya no tenia los moretones en la cara gracias a Recovery Girl.

"Muy bien alumnos" Dijo Naruto llamando "Lo que vieron en el gimnasio fue un acto de cobardía atacar a un compañero de esa forma después de una pelea que se supone que es un entrenamiento es un acto cobarde, y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir en mi presencia quedo claro"

"¡Si Uzumaki-Sensei!" Gritaron los alumnos.

"Bien ya se pueden retirar nos vemos la siguiente semana quiero que entrenen" Comento el rubio "Pero tu alumno Midoriyia quedes tengo que hablar con usted"

Los alumnos salen del salón excepto el chico peli verde quien seguía sentado en su asiento.

"Ahora Midoriyia quiero que me digas ¿Por qué no te defendiste cuando Katsuki te estaba golpeando?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Es que Kacchan… a sido mi amigo… desde que éramos… pequeños y…."

"No digas estupideces alumno Izuku, lo que hizo tu compañero fue una cobardía y es claramente que el no te considera como amigo" Interrumpió el rubio con un tono molesto.

"Lo…. Lo siento" Tartamudeo el peli verde quien empezaba a ver el suelo.

'Con un demonio lo que me faltaba este chico tiene la autoestima mas baja que esa perra de Hinata' Pensó el rubio quien se empezaba a frustrar.

Pasaron unos segundos de un silencio incomodo.

"Mira no lo tomes a mal solo quiero que abras los ojos a la cruda realidad que Katsuki no te considera como un amigo, mas bien como te desprecia" Dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio incomodo "Y hoy en el gimnasio te lo acaba de demostrar"

Midoriya empezó a reflexionar lo que su profesor le acaba de decir y para su tristeza sabia que tenia razón.

"Veo en ti alumno Izuku que tienes un gran potencial, pero gracias a ese cobarde no puedes sacar ese talento dentro de ti" Comento el rubio "Por eso quiero entrenarte ayudarte a sacar ese potencial que tienes guardado"

"¿En… serio… me quieres… entrenar?" Pregunto el peli verde quien ve a Naruto con asombro.

"Claro" Contesto Naruto "Tu me recuerdas a mi cuando tenia tu edad la determinación que tienes y se que eres de las personas que nunca se rinden, bueno hoy no cuenta ya por que ese imbécil del chico explosivo no dejo que te defendieras bien ¿Qué dices aceptaras que te entrene?"

El peli verde no sabia que decir, el maestro sustituto vio que tiene gran potencial y le dio una oferta que es entrenarlo, primero All Might lo ayudo bastante para entrar a la academia pero a estado ocupado últimamente desde que se volvió maestro, dejándolo solo a su suerte.

"Pero dime Uzumaki-San…. Si acepto su oferta ¿Cómo seria el entrenamiento?" Pregunto Izuku.

"No te voy a mentir será bastante fuerte hasta desearas estar muerto, pero si logras pasar mi entrenamiento serás el ser mas fuerte del país nadie podrá ganarte ni siquiera All Might" Contesto Naruto.

Esto sorprendió a Midoriya en serio este entrenamiento es tan extremo que si lo completa podrá sobrepasar al héroe numero uno del país.

"…. Acepto su entrenamiento Uzumaki-sensei" Dijo Midoriya quien hace una reverencia.

"Bien empezaremos a las cinco de la mañana vendrás a mi casa ten la dirección no llegues tarde o sino, te torturare" Informo el rubio quien le da su dirección al peli verde quien tembló por la palabra 'torturare' Izuku hizo otra reverencia y se fue a su casa.

Pasaron unos quince minutos y Naruto empezó a volar para dirigirse a su casa mientras que pensaba sobre el entrenamiento de Midoriya.

Cuando el rubio llego a su casa aterrizo en el balcón empezó a ver toda la ciudad de Tokyo.

"Se que estas ahí mejor sal antes que te destruya" Advirtió Naruto.

De las sombras es un joven de mediana estatura, tiene él cabello corto de color oscuro y unos ojos celestes, viste un chandal de color negro; también usa un viejo pañuelo celeste claro alrededor del cuello. Lleva un par de botas color marrón que le cubren hasta las rodillas y lleva una capa roja y una corona de oro.

Este es el dios Yato el Kami del planeta.

"¿Vaya como supiste que estaba escondido?" Pregunto peli negro con una sonrisa.

"Nóicasrevnoc artseun odnahcucse sasomsihc sod yah euq ay sesoid sol ed amoidi le odnalbah riuges euq yah rojem" Dijo Naruto quien detecto a Erza y Mira quienes están asomadas por la ventana. (Mejor hay que seguir hablando el idioma de los dioses ya que hay dos chismosas escuchando nuestra conversación)

"¿Ut sere neiuq etnanoiserpmi sesoid sol ed amoidi le ralbah sebas?" Pregunto Yato. (¿Sabes hablar el idioma de los dioses impresionante pero dime quien eres tu?)

"Osrevinu ortseun ne óicerapa sanepa euq ay atenalp etse ranoiccepsni a eniv y riiuqiuL nóiccurtsed al ed soid led zidnerpa iakmuzU oturaN se erbmon im" Contesto Naruto sorprendiendo a Yato (Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumkai aprendiz del dios de la destrucción Luiquiir y vine a inspeccionar este planeta ya que apenas apareció en nuestro universo)

"Atenalp ougitna im areyurtsed odadaipsed soid nu euq séupsed atenalp etse ongisa em neiuq euf oiaK narG le atenalp etse ed imaK le otaY se erbmon im sebas ay omoc onoD-oturaN olreconoc ed otsug nu" Dijo Yato haciendo una reverencia (Un gusto de conocerlo Naruto-Dono como ya sabes mi nombre es Yato el Kami de este planeta el Gran Kaio fue quien me asigno este planeta después que un dios despiadado destruyera mi antiguo planeta)

Mientras que dentro de la casa Erza y Mira trataban de entender lo que Naruto y Yato estaban diciendo.

"?atenalp ut oyurtsed euq soid le euf neiuq Y¿" Pregunto Naruto (¿Y quien fue el dios quien destruyo tu planeta?)

"Mareshkna" Contesto el Kami del planeta (Ankhseram)

Al escuchar ese nombre el rubio se sorprendió ya que ese dios es de su planeta y para ser especifico de la parte de Mildian un continente que esta del lado este de Alvarez, como demonios fue a otro planeta y lo destruyo.

Cuando Luiquiir se entere de esto va a estar furioso nada mas el dios de la destrucción es el único ser que puede destruir los planetas, si otro dios destruye un planeta será castigado severamente.

"Saicneucesnoc sal aragap otidlam ese euq rarugesa yov et ísa radeuq edeup es on otse euq ay ortseam im a otse elriced euq érdnet oev ay" Comento el rubio (Ya veo... tendré que decirle esto a mi maestro ya que esto no se puede quedar así te voy asegurar que ese maldito pagara las consecuencias)

"Gracias Naruto-Dono" Agradeció Yato dejando de hablar el idioma de los dioses.

"No me agradezcas nada ahora que mas se te ofrece" Dijo Naruto.

"Pensaba que tenias malas intenciones ya que tu poder es mas poderoso que esos Quirk que usan los mortales" Comento Yato.

"Es entendible pero si eso es todo te pediré que te retires y no lo tomes a mal solo que esas 'Sadamirra sase' están espiando" Explico el rubio (Esas arrimadas)

Yato sonríe y desaparece.

Naruto suspira y entra a su casa para encontrarse a Erza y Mira quienes dejaron de espiarlo por la ventana y aparecieron rápidamente en la sala principal.

"A son ustedes, normalmente le reclamo a la gente cuando están de chismosos pero en este caso las dos me dan flojera me iré a dormir ya que mañana vendrá un alumno para que lo entrene" Dijo Naruto quien bosteza y se va a su cuarto dejando a las dos magas solas.

"Erza… Naruto… nos odia" Susurro Mira quien empieza a llorar y Erza va a calmarla con un abrazo.

"No nos odia como dijo Sakura el sigue enamorado de nosotros dos y tiene todo el derecho de tratarnos de esa manera ya que… por lo que le hicimos" Dijo Erza quien también empieza a llorar.

Mientras tanto en las Naciones Elementales.

En el País de Hierro el reino de los Samuráis es el anfitrión de la reunión de los cinco Kages.

Donde los Kages están reunidos en una mesa circular para hablar de un tema que muchos están preocupados.

El tema es Naruto Uzumaki.

"Bien empecemos la reunión de los Kages" Dijo Mifune quien es el líder del país de Hierro "Como sabrán Danzo Shimura el sexto Hokage fue quien pidió esta reunión para hablar del Shinobi renegado Naruto Uzumaki"

"Si como dijo Mifune todo es por ese maldito bastardo quien a causado un gran daño a mi aldea y quiero que asistan a Konoha, para capturarlo y regresarlo a Konoha" Dijo Danzo.

"Pues déjame detenerte ahí ya que Suna no será parte de esto, nosotros vemos a Naruto como un héroe me a ayudado a mi, además Danzo su aldea tiene la culpa" Comento Gaara.

"¿A que se refiera Kazekage-san?" Pregunto Mei.

"Muy fácil verán Naruto Uzumaki fue exiliado de su aldea por cumplir con su trabajo, traer al ultimo Uchiha quien trato de desertar la aldea para irse con Orochimaru" Contesto el Kazekage llamando la atención a los Kages menos a Danzo quien veía al peli rojo con mucho odio.

"Tampoco cuenten con nosotros" Dijo A "Nosotros estamos ocupados protegiendo a nuestro Jinchuriki de la organización Akatsuki"

"Igual que Suna y Kumo tampoco cuenten con nosotros nos estamos recuperando de una guerra civil" Explico Mei.

Danzo estaba apunto de explotar tres Kages se negaron en ayudarlo en la captura de Naruto Uzumaki el traidor de Konoha, nada mas quedaba Onoki para unirse a su plan.

"Yo no me uniré tampoco ese chico quien usted llama 'desertor' hizo su trabajo como ninja y ustedes lo despreciaron, se metieron en este problema resuelvan lo ustedes mismo" Comento Onoki.

Ahora era oficial los cuatro Kages rechazaron en la captura de Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokage no podía crearlo pensó que lo iban ayudar con la captura pero se equivoco bastante.

"Ya veo… y si les digo que Naruto Uzumaki va ser el nuevo rey de Ishgar el continente de los magos y planea atacar las naciones elementales" Informo el Hokage.

"No mientas Danzo solo buscas excusas para que te ayudemos a capturar a Naruto Uzumaki pero como ya habrás escuchado no te ayudaremos, además si yo fuera el rubio la única aldea que destruiría es Konoha" Dijo Gaara.

"¿A que te refieres Kazekage?" Pregunto el Hokage con un tono molesto.

"Solo piénsalo ustedes lo desterraron por cumplir su misión, han puesto recompensa por su cabeza si eso me pasara buscaría la destrucción de la aldea que me traiciono, ahora si eso era todo es hor…."

Pero antes que Gaara termine empezaron a sentir un chacra bastante fuerte y arriba de la pared vieron a Toby quien apareció gracias a su Jutsu, les declaro la guerra a las naciones elementales ya que faltaban unas dos Jinchurikis que planea capturar y traer la paz y armonía a todo el mundo shinobi y después al continente de los magos para luego desaparecer.

Esto cambio todo ahora las cinco naciones elementales tendrán que unirse ya que una guerra se aproxima.

De regreso con Naruto.

Empezaba a amanecer y Izuku llego a la hora que Naruto le dijo y al parecer lo agarro de un buen humor, entra a la casa del rubio donde le presenta a sus dos 'esposas' quien dejo sorprendido al peli verde por ver a dos hermosas mujeres como esposas de su sensei.

El rubio llevo a su nuevo alumno Midoriya a un cuarto especial donde es bastante grande y hay dos camas y una bodega enorme de comida.

"Bienvenido mi aprendiz por los siguientes años esta cámara será el lugar de entrenamiento donde podrás mejorar y controlar tu poder" Informo Naruto.

"Espera dijiste…. ¡AÑOS!" Grito Izuku con nervios "¡¿Pero como lo va hace…."

Antes que terminara Naruto le da un buen golpe con la espada de bambú en la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo con un enorme chichón.

"Primero no grites y segundo si años veras esta cuarto fue un regalo de mi maestro, este lugar se llama Salón del Espíritu y tiempo o para un nombre mas corto es La cámara del tiempo" Dijo Naruto "En este lugar entrenaremos por mas de cinco años que son equivalentes a cinco horas en el tiempo afuera de la cámara"

Al escuchar la explicación del rubio, Izuku se sorprendió nunca se imagino que algo como la cámara del tiempo existiera.

"Bien menos charla y ahora que empiece ¡la tortura!" Exclamo el rubio con emoción.

"¿Tortura?" Pregunto le peli verde mientras que temblaba.

"Digo entrenamiento yo jamás te torturaría" Comento Naruto con una sonrisa malvada.

'Tengo miedo' Pensó Izuku.

Primer año de entrenamiento.

Con lo primero que tenían que empezar era condición física, Izuku le había dicho que tiene buena condición, Naruto le dio un golpe pequeño en el abdomen al peli verde y lo mando volando a mas de 30 metros de distancia, donde choco contra una pared.

El rubio le dijo que no tiene nada de condición y tampoco durabilidad por eso el primer año se van a enfocar en esa parte ganar mas condición y que su cuerpo tenga mas durabilidad.

Naruto obligaba a su alumno que hiciera mas de cinco mil lagartijas, sentadillas y abdominales después correr alrededor quinientas vueltas con pesas en las piernas que su peso es mas de mil toneladas.

Midoriya estaba viviendo el mismo infierno mientras que Naruto esta sentado en una silla de playa con un látigo que usa cada vez que el peli verde paraba a tomar aire sin su permiso.

Segundo y tercer año de entrenamiento.

Izuku consiguió la mejor condición física y durabilidad que un mortal podía tener el rubio podría decir que es el humano con mejor condición de este planeta incluso dejaría en vergüenza a All Might.

Se enfocarían en el poder de su Quirk gracias a que Izuku tiene la durabilidad mas avanzada ya supero su problema de romperse los huesos y podía usar su poder al 95% claro si pasa ese porcentaje puede destruirse los huesos.

El rubio apretaba un botón para que unos robots de combate salieran del suelo y empezaran atacar al peli verde, al principio le costaba trabajo pelear contra los robots ya que le daban una paliza y eso que Naruto puso el nivel en modo fácil.

Claro lo que el peli verde no sabia era que en realidad el rubio puso el nivel en 'Modo asesino' esto divertía bastante a Naruto ver como los robots lo perseguían para golpear a Izuku, algo que molesto al rubio fue que un robot lastimo a su aprendiz y le dejo una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, lo bueno fue que no daño el ojo pero si iba a tener esa marca por el resto de su vida.

Y el robot… bueno podría decirse que se convirtió en una caja de reciclar.

Después de unos días fue al revés ahora los robots de alguna manera descubrieron el sentimiento de miedo, ya que estaban corriendo del peli verde mientras que enseñaba una sonrisa sádica cuando destruirá o perseguía a los robots.

Eso alegro a Naruto ya que poco a poco la inseguridad de su aprendiz estaba desapareciendo.

Cuarto año

Midoriya estaba teniendo una pelea amistosa con Naruto, quien claro barría el suelo con su aprendiz literalmente.

El peli verde no podía contra Naruto era como si fuese intocable podía leer todo sus movimiento sin tener que tratar, detenia todo sus ataques con un simple dedo y eso cuando Izuku usaba su Quirk al 95% pero aun así no era suficiente.

En ese mismo año el rubio le dio un regalo especial a Midoriya una fruta de diablo pero no cualquier fruta sino la Gura gura no mi.

Naruto le explico que si come esta fruta tendrá un nuevo poder para ser el mejor héroe del país y nadie podrá ser su igual ni siquiera el imbécil de Katsuki.

El peli verde sin pensarlo comió la fruta que sabia horrible y empezó a sentirse extraño alzo su brazo derecho y una esfera de color verde se formo y en cuestión de segundo causo un terremoto a la dirección que estaba apuntado.

El rubio le explico que su nuevo poder causa terremoto y le dio un pergamino que tiene escrito todo los movimientos del antiguo usuario Edward Newgate para que aprendiera a usarlos.

Quinto y ultimo año

En este ultimo año de entrenamiento Midoriya aprendió a dominar su nuevo poder junto con su Quirk también supo como usar los poderes apropiadamente.

Su Quirk el One for All usara sus piernas y el Gura gura no mi usara sus brazos para crear una perfecta combinación armónica.

Naruto le enseño estilos de combates de cuerpo a cuerpo para que no dependa en sus ataques a distancia como el resto de los alumnos.

"Estos cinco años has progresado bastante mi aprendiz, estoy orgulloso de ti antes que entraras a este cuarto eras un chico débil con una autoestima baja" Dijo Naruto causando que Midoriya se molestara por ese comentario "Pero mírate saldrás de esta cámara como alguien diferente listo para poner el mundo en tus manos"

"Gracias Uzumaki-sensei" Agradeció el peli verde.

El rubio sonrió los dos salen de la habitación del tiempo y el peli verde sale de la casa de su maestro, quien esta en la puerta y empezó a cerrar los ojos.

'Estoy orgulloso de ese chico… este será uno de mis mejores recuerdos que tendré… como esa vez cuando destruí mi primer planeta' Pensó Naruto.

Flashback 14 años atrás

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Ya veras" Contesto Korn.

El rubio tiene su mano encima de Korn y van están viajando a la velocidad de la luz hasta llegar a un planeta.

"Ahora Naruto… destruye ese planeta" Dijo Korn.

"¿Estas seguro? El señor Luiquiir no se a enojar" Comento el rubio.

"No ya que el quiere que aprendas a destruir planetas con tu poder de la destrucción y Zeno-sama estuvo de acuerdo para que aprendas a saber como destruir planetas"

"Bueno esta bien"

Naruto alza su mano derecha forma una pequeña bola de Hakai y lo dispara al planeta.

Mientras tanto en ese planeta.

Podemos ver a tres mujeres peleando que son Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin y Ragyo Kiryuin en la parte mas arriba de la escuela donde están luchando por la libertad de los humanos de la ropa junto con los demás estudiantes.

"¡Dejen de luchar maldita ya que no podrán contra mi yo tengo el poder de un dios!" Grito Ragyo.

"¡Nunca nos rendiremos acabaremos con…. Un momento ¿Qué es esa pequeña esfera que esta cayendo del cielo?" Pregunto Satsuki.

Las tres vieron la esfera caer del cielo hasta que hizo contacto con el suelo y empezó a temblar y el suelo del lugar empezó a estallar.

"¡Pero que carajo!" Gritaron las tres.

Boom

El planeta fue destruido por completo llevándose consigo toda la vida.

"Wow impresionante así luce un planeta cuando es destruido pero tengo el presentimiento que había seres vivos en ese planeta" Dijo Naruto quien seguía asombrado de ver la gran destrucción que el mismo hizo.

"Eso si y no te preocupes esos mortales han cometido muchos pecados desde la época de las cavernas merecían ser destruidos" Informo Korn.

Fin del flashback

'Si que hermosos recuerdos'

Naruto entro a su casa y vio a Erza y Mira sentadas en la sala ya que insistían hablar con el rubio.

"Bueno si quieren que hablemos vamos hablar pero ustedes empiecen ya que estuve dentro de esa cámara por cinco años y quiero dormir en mi curto" Dijo Naruto quien se sienta y recuesta su cabeza.

"Esta bien… Naruto se que yo y Mira en serio fuimos unas estúpidas por a verte tratado de esa manera… pero debes de comprender que la razón es justificable por nuestros actos" Explico Erza.

"Si… cuando te conocí no tenia nada en contra tuya pero sentí un poder demoniaco dentro de tu cuerpo y…. Empecé a sentir miedo ya que si me juntaba mas contigo volvería a perder el control de mi poder" Comento Mira.

"Y yo… me recordabas mucho a un ser querido cuando era una niña… y tenia miedo que te volvieras malo… por eso hice esas cosas horribles" Dijo Erza.

Naruto suspiro y levanto su cabeza para verlas.

"Esas son las peores excusas que me eh escuchado en mi vida, lo que me hicieron no tiene justificación ahora me iré a dormir, solo para que lo sepan ya no las odio pero aun necesito un poco mas de tiempo para perdónalas" Comento Naruto quien se fue a dormir.

Las dos magas de clase S estaban un poco tristes por lo que dijo el rubio pero a la vez un poco felices sabiendo que el no las odia pero aun seguirán intentando para ganarse ese corazón que tiene Naruto.

Dos días después.

Era el gran día donde dará comienzo en el Festival deportivo.

En el cuarto de la clase 1-A

Los alumnos se estaban preparando para el festival sabían que esto iba ser bastante importante algunos estaban nerviosos como el pervertido de Mineta pero quien el quien llamo bastante la atención era Midoriya por la cicatriz que tenia.

El peli verde ignoro los susurros y las miradas que le daban solo se sentó en el suelo y empezó a meditar ya que su Naruto le dijo que meditar ayuda bastante cuando vas a pelear o competir en un evento de suma importancia.

"Midoriya"

El peli verde abre los ojos y ve que Todoroki le estaba hablando, Izuku suspira y se levanta.

"¿Qué se te ofrece?" Pregunto Midoriya.

"Viendo las cosas creo que soy fuerte que tu" Comento Todoroki.

Antes el peli verde admitirá que si en el pasado, ahora es alguien diferente y no se iba a dejar intimidar por nadie.

"Estas equivocado" Contesto Izuku.

La mayoría de sus compañeros se sorprendieron al escuchar esto Midoriya no se puso nervioso y admitió ser débil.

"Ya veo… aunque hubieras dicho que si, All Might por alguna razón tiene sus ojos en ti o me equivoco, por esa razón te voy a derrotar" Termino de explicar el chico de hielo y fuego.

"O acabo de escuchar una declaración de guerra" Comento Denki.

Midoriya sonrió a ese comentario.

"Te deseo suerte con eso ya que eh cambiado y ahora soy mas fuerte que antes, deje de ser ese chico tímido ya verán mi verdadera fuerza que eh guardado" Dijo el peli verde con una gran sonrisa.

"Ya veo… entonces tendre una gran batalla si nos llegamos a enfrentar" Susurro Todoroki.

El resto de los alumnos estaban asombrados por el gran cambio del chico peli verde era como si fuera otra persona que no podían reconocer el único quien se encontraba enojado era Katsuki.

'Maldito Deku si nos enfrentamos acabare lo que empecé en el gimnasio' Pensó el chico explosivo.

Veinte minutos después.

Era la hora el festival deportivo daría inicio.

En un gran coliseo donde los alumnos de primer años se encontraban en el centro y los espectadores en los asientos.

Mientras que Naruto y Hizashi están en el cuarto de los comentaristas.

"¡YEAAAAH bienvenidos al festival deportivo!" Grito Hizashi mientras que los espectadores gritaban de emoción "¡Y aquí me acompaña el maestro de la clase 1-A Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Oye en serio tienes que gritar tanto" Comento Naruto con un tono de enojo causando de el héroe profesional trague saliva.

En la arena.

"¡Bienvenidos al gran festival deportivo!" Anuncio Midnight haciendo que muchos de los espectadores hombres empezaran a babear por ella, pero Naruto sonrió y uso haoshoku haki para noquearlos ya que no le gustaba que esos imbéciles vieran a su novia con esos ojos y babearan como perros.

La héroe profesional anuncio que el primer evento seria una carrera con obstáculos quien llegara primeo de regreso al estadio era el ganador.

En las gradas mas altas se encontraba Toshinroi Yagi quien se encontraba en su forma musculosa.

"Espero que Midoriya se haya preparado para este evento sumamente importante" Susurro Yagi.

"Je no se porque te preocupas por ese chico en mi opinión no tiene nada de especial"

Yagi voltea a ver quien le dijo eso y ve a hombre alto y musculoso, con el pelo corto color rojo y en puntas, y brillantes ojos de color azul, su barba y bigote parecen estar hechos de fuego, su traje de héroe está compuesto por un traje azul marino con llamas que fluyen por su pecho, brazos y, sobre todo, por sus hombros.

Utiliza sus llamas como una máscara de fuego, y sus botas parecen estar hechas de llamas también, las cuales tienen cordones negros atados con un lazo y las suelas blancas, también usa brazales blancos con un diseño de jaula, y un cinturón negro con la hebilla dorada y una bolsa blanca pegada al lado derecho.

Este es Enji Todoroki o también conocido como Endeavor el héroe profesional que ocupa el puesto numero 2 en todo el país.

"A Enji no dijiste que me fuera a perder" Comento All Might.

Flash Back

Dentro a los pasillos del estadio All Might ve a Endeavor que no ha visto por diez años.

"¡Endeavor amigo mío a pasado mucho tiempo!" Exclamo de felicidad Yagi.

"Piérdete" Dijo Enji quien le da la espalda y se va caminando.

Fin del Flash back

"Si pero recordé que tengo una pregunta para ti" Explico Enji.

"O y cual es esa pregunta" Dijo All Might.

"¿Qué sabes del maestro sustituto Naruto Uzumaki?" Pregunto el peli rojo.

Al escuchar ese nombre Yagi se frustro aun recuerda del conflicto que tuvieron hace 3 semanas y también el miedo por dejar salir mucho poder esa vez por hacerlo enojar.

"Es un… buen maestro sabe controlar a su clase" Contesto All Might.

"¿Eso es todo? No sabes cual es su Quirk o de donde viene" Comento Endeavor quien se sienta en una de las sillas alado de All Might.

"No… el único quien sabe es el director Nezu y Midnight pero el resto de la facultad no sabemos nada de el… lo que si te digo es que… es fuerte" Explico Yagi.

"Mph si claro de seguro que yo le puede ganar a ese debilucho bueno para nada" Susurro Endeavor.

'O Enji no sabes lo que estas diciendo' Pensó All Might

De regreso a la arena.

'Estoy listo para esto entrene cinco años para demostrarles a todo que eh cambiado esta vez y hare que Naruto este orgulloso de mi… mi Oto-san' Pensó el peli verde con una gran sonrisa.

Se enciende el semáforo y cuando se cuando se prende la luz verde Midoriya usa su Quirk y corre a toda velocidad causando que el resto de los alumnos a excepción de la clase A-1 salgan volando por la corriente de viento que dejo el peli verde.

Mientras tanto en el planeta de III el Supremo Kai del universo 8

"Bien tu serás mi aprendiz para ser el siguiente Kaioshin ya que si Luiquiir puede tener un aprendiz y sucesor porque yo no" Dijo III "Ahora cual era tu nombre es que se me olvido"

"Es Zamasu mi excelencia"

Fin del capitulo 19

Hola mis queridos lectores ¿Cómo han estado?

Primero que nada les quiero pedir una disculpa de ante mano ya que mi computadora falleció hace un mes y estaba ahorrando dinero para comprarme una nueva y ya la conseguí y estoy escribiendo de nuevo los fanfics, les pido una disculpa de ante mano en serio no lo hice apropósito.

Les quiero informar que pueden encontrar mi Fanfic en Youtube el quien los Narra es Gblack54 para que vayan y lo chequen y también apoyen a su canal.

También tengo cuenta en Wattpad me pueden buscar como Phil Malo ya que ese es mi nombre.

Y Anónimo para nada te extrañe.

Harem (Cerrado Permanente)

Aquí esta la lista.

Sakura Kinomoto

Naciones elementales

Koyuki

Konan

Temari

Ayame

Ishgar y Alvarez

Erza

Irene

Juvia

Brandish

Anna

Wendy

Lissanna

Dimaria

Hisui.E

Lucy

Mirajane

Bleach

Sode No Shirayuki

Yorouichi

Sui-Feng

Rangiku

Isane

Tier Haribel

Rukia

One piece

Nami

Hancock

Robin

Rebecca

Koala

Wanda

Boku no Hero Academy

Midnight

Mina

Momo

Tsuyu

Pokemon

Korrina

Skyla

Mallow

Lillie

Serena

Aria

RWBY

Yang

Ruby

Weiss

Blake

Bueno mis lectores eso seria todo a pero antes la siguiente semana les daré un nuevo capitulo nos vemos para la próxima.


	21. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Bienvenido a A.U. parte 3

El festival deportivo por fin empezó y el primer evento es una carrera que tiene que ser completada, y Midoriya tenia una gran ventaja ya que uso su Quirk en las piernas para ir a una gran velocidad sorprendiendo a todo el estadio, a excepción de Naruto claro.

'Ese mocoso le dije que no se luciera en el primer evento… actúa como si tuviera veinte años… que bueno que en la cámara de tiempo no afecta el aspecto físicamente pero si mentalmente' Pensó el rubio.

El peli verde llevaba una gran ventaja en la carrera nadie podía alcanzarlo, todo iba bien hasta que se topo con unos robots gigantes.

'Hay no' Pensó de nuevo el rubio mientras que da una cara de frustración, ya que su aprendiz va a destrozar a los robots por simple diversión.

Con Midoriya.

El peli verde sonrió perversamente y se lanzo contra los robots destruyéndolos como si estuviera aplastando latas usando el 5% de su poder, claro perdió mucho tiempo en pelear contra los robots ya que los demás competidores estaban llegando y el primero de llegar fue Todoriko.

"Rayos…." Susurro Todoriko "¿Qué le habrá pasado a Izuku estos días para tener un cambio tan radicalmente"

El peli verde acaba de destruir a los cinco robots que supuestamente eran invencibles usando solo sus piernas, de la nada empieza a temblar y sale otro robot pero mucho mas grande, tenia cuatro piernas y brazos, ojos rojos y metralletas en los hombros claro no disparan balas pero si dardos eléctricos para electrocutar a los estudiantes.

La mayoría de estudiantes había llegado donde se encontraba el robot gigante y claro se quedan sorprendidos pero sin ninguna advertencia la maquina monstruosa dispara sus dardos a los estudiantes la mayoría fueron electrocutados y cayeron al suelo agonizando, la mayoría de los estudiantes fueron eliminados y los únicos que quedaban eran el grupo1-A y algunos de el grupo 1-B y uno que otro de algunas grupos.

Todoriko trataba de congelar al robot pero era inútil y Katsuki usaba sus explosivos para dañar las piernas pero igual no tenia ningún efecto, Izuku veía al robot con un gran asombro y claro esquivo los dardos del robot para luego pararse en la cabeza de un robot destrozo.

"Eso…" Murmuro Midoriya "¡Es mío!"

El peli verde va a toda velocidad para aparecer arriba de la cabeza del robot y preparar uno de sus ataques mas poderosos.

"¡Manchester Smash!" Izuku lanza una patada vertical a la cabeza del robot ocasionando que se destruyera para luego partirse en dos para que al final explotara.

Izuku saltara adelante para seguir corriendo y terminar la carrera dejando al resto de los alumnos con la boca abierta.

'Maldito Deku en que momento te hiciste tan fuerte' Pensó el chico explosivo con tanta rabia que empezó a usar su Quirk para tratar de alcanzarlo igual que Todoriko quien vuelve a invocar su hielo para deslizarse.

Con All Might.

"Joven Izuku… en que momento… te hiciste tan fuerte…" Murmuro Yagi "Espera a no ser que"

All Might desde su lugar ve el cuarto de los comentarista para ver a Naruto con mucha furia.

'Que le hiciste a mi alumno Uzumaki' Pensó Yagi con mucho interés.

En cuarto de los comentaristas.

"¡Yeeeeeeeeeah! Miren al joven Midoriya arrasando con la competencia" Anuncio Yamada.

El rubio empezó a darle un dolor por el héroe profesional Present Mic, era una de las personas mas irritante que a conocido bueno Boruto se llevaría el premio pero el no cuenta ya que lo destruyo.

"Y dinos Uzumaki-san ¿Quiénes serán los tres ganadores?" Pregunto Yamada.

"Seré honesto contigo la veo difícil para el segundo y tercer lugar todos tienen potencial" Contesto Naruto.

"¿Segundo y tercero porque no mencionaste el primer lugar?" Volvió a Preguntar el Héroe profesional.

"No lo mencione por una razón, el único quien va a ganar el primer lugar va ser el alumno Izuku Midoriya" Comento Naruto.

Devuelta con los alumnos

El peli verde llego a un cañón donde hay cuerdas y las deben usar para cruzar al otro lado, claro Izuku dio un potentes saltos para empezar a cruzar al otro lado del cañón sin la necesidad de usar las cuerdas.

Detrás de lo seguían Todoroki y Katsuki quienes venían a una gran velocidad pero no podían alcanzar a Midoriya.

Izuku llega al campo minado y decide usar el 50% de su poder en la piernas parar evitar de las minas, iba tan rápido que parecía que se estaba tele transportando y sin ningún problema alguno llego en primer lugar.

"¡Increíble el joven Izuku llego en primer lugar esquivando el campo de minas sin ningún problema!" Grito Present Mic haciendo que todo los espectadores gritaran de la emoción.

Pero nada mas una persona no se encontraba contento y ese es Naruto quien estaba un poco molesto por lo que hizo su joven pupilo, el rubio pone sus dos dedos en el lado de su cabeza.

'Midoriya en el segundo evento que viene no lo vas a ganar y antes que preguntes porque es simple, te dije que no te divirtieras en el primer evento, eres un héroe no un payaso entendido' Dijo Naruto.

'Si… sensei pido disculpas prometo que no volverá a pasar' Contesto el peli verde con la cabeza agachada, su figura paterna lo acaba de regañar por lo que hizo y procurara que no vuelva actuar como lo hizo en el primer evento.

'Bien pero fuera de eso lo hiciste bastante bien con controlar tu poder' Comento el rubio cortando la transmisión.

Pasaron una media hora para que los alumnos faltantes llegaran al estadio y anunciaron el segundo evento que seria una guerra de galope y que Midoriya tiene un millón de puntos y necesitaban mas de quinientos puntos para pasar.

Después de veinte minutos el equipo del peli verde quedo en cuarto lugar logrando pasar a la ultimo ronda que serian los combates, si Midoriya no se hubiera llevado y actuado como payaso en la primera ronda entonces hubiera ganado la segunda ronda en primer lugar.

"¡Ahora el evento que todos estaban esperando los combate individuales!" Anuncio Present Mic.

Esto emociono a los espectadores ya que vera como los alumnos van a pelear y tendrán una gran oportunidad de presenciar los Quirks de los futuros héroes.

'Midoriya en las primeras rondas usa nada mas tu Quirk pero cuando peleas contra el chico explosivo usa tu One for All y el Gura gura no mi' Informo Naruto a su aprendiz telepáticamente.

'Si sensei' Asintió el peli verde.

La lista de los combates fue anunciado en la pantallas y la primer pelea seria entre Izuku y Hitoshi.

Los dos alumnos suben a la plataforma listos para pelear pero claro Hitoshi se burlo de uno de los compañero del peli verde y esto lo hizo enojar y empieza a caminar rápidamente para golpear al peli morado, claro era de esperarse.

El Quirk de Shinsou es lavado de cerebro le permite controlar a su oponente y obedecer todo lo que quiera en contra de la voluntad de quien controla.

Pero claro Izuku se libera rápidamente del control mental de Hitoshi para que el peli verde se le apareciera justo enfrente al peli purpura y con una patada giratoria le diera en la cara y lo mandara a volar fuera de la plataforma causando su eliminación.

"¡El ganador Izuku Midoriya!" Anuncio Midnight causando que todo los espectadores gritaran y apoyaran al peliverde.

Hitoshi se levanto y estuvo sorprendido ya que Izuku es el primer sujeto que no le haya efecto el control mental va a donde esta el peli verde y le da la mano y lo felicita y se va.

Cuarto de los comentaristas.

"¡Increíble el joven Izuku derroto a su oponente en menos de minutos y eso que el joven Hitoshi tiene un Quirk bastante poderoso!" Grito Presente Mic.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo el joven Hitoshi tiene un poderoso Quirk y se que ese chico llegara a ser un gran héroe" Comento Naruto.

En la plataforma.

'Gracias a Oto-san que me enseño a controlar mi mente en los cinco años que estuvimos dentro de la cámara del tiempo' Pensó Midoriya quien sale de la plataforma y se dirige a los casilleros para que lo vuelvan a llamar.

"¡Bien ahora que pasen los otros dos estudiantes para continuar los combates!" Grito la heroína profesional.

En el planeta de Luiquiir

El zorro de tres cola se encontraba en su mesa de jardín descansando hasta que siente que y Luiquiir reconoce el Ki divino de dos seres y esto lo frustra bastante ya que una de los seres que viene a su planeta, es algo despreciable.

Los tres seres llegan al planeta enfrente de Luiquiir.

"¿A que debo su visita… Wiss y Beerus?" Pregunto el zorro con un tono molesto "¿Y quien es ese mortal que trajeron a mi planeta?"

"Señor Luiquiir a pasado tiempo" Dijo Wiss haciendo una reverencia.

"Luiquiir a pasado tiempo, la ultima vez que nos vimos fue en la reunión de los dioses hace cinco años" Comento Beerus.

Unos minutos después y llega Korn y se pone del lado derecha de Luiquiir.

El zorro dejo salir un murmuro ya que no el caía bien al contrario lo detestaba por lo que hizo hace mas de diez mil años.

Verán Zeno-sama el rey de todo propuso un juego que todos conocemos las escondidas y los dos universos eran los campos para que los doce Hakaishins y Kaoishin participaran en el juego, pero en la mitad del juego Beerus se quedo dormido por mas de cincuenta años y nunca salió de su escondite, y el juego fue suspendido causando que Zeno-sama explotara de ira.

Luiquiir junto con los otros diez dioses de la destrucción con mucho pero mucho trabajo para calmar a Zeno-sama, funciono pero desde ese entonces Beerus se volvió enemigo de los demás dioses de la destrucción.

"Si a pasado tiempo… ahora ¿Qué quieren?" Volvió a preguntar Luiquiir.

"Bueno venimos a…."

Pero antes que terminara de hablar Wiss el mortal que trajeron los interrumpe.

"¡¿Es cierto que tiene un aprendiz que es bastante fuerte y puedo pelear contra el!?" Pregunto el mortal muy emocionado.

El dios de la destrucción del universo siete se enoja y golpea al mortal que trajo.

"Goku realiza la salutación de manera educada" Dijo Wiss regañando al Saiyajin.

"Si es verdad hola soy Goku mucho susto en conocerlo" Saludo el mortal haciendo una reverencia.

Beerus trataba de no reírse por como se presento el peli negro y Wiss dice un comentario sarcástico, Luiquiir se encontraba molesto, el solo quería descansar después de corregir los errores de Iru que le tomo mas de setenta y dos horas.

"A si lo que digas mortal ahora contesten mi pregunta ¿Qué quieren?" Volvió a pregunto el zorro con un tono mas molesto.

"Bueno venimos aquí ya que creamos que su aprendiz Naruto esta en peligro" Contesto Wiss.

El zorro tenia los ojos abiertos por lo que dijo el ángel del universo siete, su alumno quien lo considera su hijo esta en peligro.

"Interesante…. Continua"

Mientras tanto en el planeta del supremo Kai.

"Bien mi aprendiz ve por un poco de Te" Ordeno Iru a su nuevo discípulo.

"En seguida su excelencia" Dijo Zamasu quien va por la carretilla de Te 'Je viejo estúpido no sabe cual es mi verdadero propósito, cuando lo mate me volveré el supremo Kai y cuando Iru muera también morirá Luiquiir por compartir la misma vida vital'

Zamasu viene de otra línea temporal donde es conocido como Black y extermino a todo los mortales y nadie pudo detenerlo, pero se aburrió y decidió usar el anillo del tiempo para viajar al pasado e ir a otro universo para destruir a los mortales que tanto detesta.

Pero claro primero reunió las súper esferas del dragón para pedirle a Super Shenlong un dispositivo divino en forma de un collar que lo disfrace a su antiguo aspecto físico y claro se fue a otro universo para no levantar sospechas y escogió el universo 8 por los rumores que hay mas mortales para que los aniquile por su diversión.

Zamasu fue a donde se encontraba el Kaio del norte para matarlo y tomar su lugar, empezó a realizar un buen trabajo y esto llamo la atención del supremo Kai Iru y deicidio tomarlo como su aprendiz por dos razones.

Y sus razones fueron bastante tontas.

La primera sentía mucha envidia de Luiquiir por tener a su propio aprendiz ya que todo los dioses o seres sumamente poderosos hablaban del futuro dios de la destrucción y eso hizo que Iru tuviera envidia el sentía que es igual de impórtate que Luiquiir por ser el dios de la creación y fue por esa razón que quiso tener un aprendiz.

Y la segunda fue para que presumirlo al dios de la destrucción diciendo que su aprendiz es mejor que el suyo y que el es mucho mejor maestro.

Zamasu regreso con el carrito de Te e iba a matar al gran Kai en ese mismo momento pero algo le llamo la atención cuando llego con Iru, Zamasu empieza a levantar su brazo derecho con para matar a III pero se detuvo cuando ve la esfera proyectando a un chico rubio quien deja salir mucho poder.

"¿Disculpa su excelencia quien es ese muchacho?" Pregunto Zamasu.

"A Zamasu veo que trajiste el te" Dijo El gran Kai quien toma unos sorbos del te "Y para contestar tu pregunta es Naruto Uzumaki el Aprendiz y sucesor de Luiquiir"

Zamasu quedo sorprendido al escuchar lo que el gran Kai le acaba de decir un simple mortal seria el siguiente dios de la destrucción, eso hizo que peli blanco se enfureciera bastante, y le hizo ver que si mata a Iru ahora Luiquiir morirá pero Naruto tomaría el puesto de Hakaishin y lo destruiría de inmediato cuando se enterré que el fue quien mato a su maestro.

'Demonios no puedo matar a Iru por ahora, tendré que pensar en un nuevo plan para que mi sueño de destruir a toda la humanidad se cumpla pero ¿Cómo lo hare?' Se pregunto Zamasu hasta que dio una sonrisa perversa 'La única forma seria que vaya al planeta donde se encuentra y lo asesina, de seguro que por el momento es débil por ser un mortal'

Zamasu se retira dejando a Iru tomando su te para ir a buscar a Naruto y asesinarlo para que sus planes salgan a la perfección.

Devuelta al festival deportivo.

Ya paso la primera ronda y estos eran los alumnos que pasarían a la segunda ronda.

Izuku, Shoto, Tenya, Ibara, Fumikage, Mina, Katsuki y Eijiro son los alumnos que pasaran a la segunda ronda la mayoría pertenecían a la clase 1-A esto hizo un poco feliz a Naruto ya que los entreno bien pero aun dependían de ataques a larga distancia excepto por Midoriya el es un alumno numero uno.

"¡Perfecto ahora los alumnos tomaron un descanso de quince minutos antes empezar el segundo combate y el primero será entre Izuku contra Shoto!" Anuncio Present Mic.

Los alumnos que van a participar en la segunda ronda van a los casilleros a calentar un poco antes que empiecen los combates Midoriya esta caminando por los pasillos y para su sorpresa se encontró con Endeavor.

"A aquí estas te estaba buscando por todas parte" Dijo el héroe numero 2 del país señalando al peli verde "Vi tus peleas y tu Quirk es bastante sorprendente y es casi igual de All Might, ya que te vas a enfrentar contra mi hijo no le des piedad ya que mi misión es que Todoroki supere a All Might"

El peli verde no se molesta en decirle nada y ve a la dirección de la plataforma ya que su maestro le enseño que no debe perder tiempo con gente hipócrita y con un ego bastante alto.

En la arena.

Los dos alumnos Izuku y Todoroki suben a la plataforma listos para pelear cuando Present Mic de la indicación para que los dos pelean.

"¡Empiecen!"

Todoriko dispara una cantidad de hielo al peli verde quien claro va rápido para soltarle una patada al hielo y la destruye en mil pedazos, y Izuku empieza a correr donde se encuentra el chico de hielo para soltarle un combo de patadas para así lastimarlo.

Midoriya esta enfrente de Shoto y con una patada voladora le pega en la cara tan fuerte que lo manda volando casi llegando a la esquina de la plataforma pero Todoroki usa su hielo para evitar salirse de la plataforma.

Shoto se encontraba bastante confundido y se preguntaba ¿En que momento Izuku se volvió tan fuerte? Pero salió de su pensamiento cuando Midoriya vuelve a ir a toda velocidad y le suelta una patada lateral dándole en su caja torácica y lo manda del lado izquierdo.

El chico de hielo volvió a usar su truco de hielo para no salir de la plataforma, Shoto empezó a escupir bastante sangre por la patada que Midoriya le dio.

"Dime Izuku… ¿En que momento te hiciste tan fuerte?" Pregunto Todoriko mientras que empezaba a levantarse hasta quedar en pie.

"Entre mucho para poder controlar mi Quirk fue un infierno, pero lo hice ya que quiero ser un gran héroe para salvar a la gente" Contesto el peli verde.

'Ser un gran héroe' Pensó el chico de hielo recordado todo en su pasado su madre que siempre la defendía de Endeavor y como llego a la locura por culpa de su padre a tal grado que ella lo quemo con agua caliente en el rostro.

Estos sentimiento hizo que Shoto activara su otro Quirk half-hoted sorprendiendo a todos menos a Naruto y Midoriya.

"¡Shoto por fin te aceptaste a ti mismo eso es bueno desde ahora con mi sangre superara y cumplirás mi deseo!" Grito Eandeavor mientras que baja las escaleras para ver mas de cerca la pelea de su hijo.

En la cámara de los comentaristas

"¿Endeavor esta animando a su hijo? Eso es raro" Comento Present Mic.

'A por el amor a Luiquirr este sujeto nunca se calla comenta todo, lo que ve…. Nezu en serio me debes una grande por ser compañero de sujeto ¿Me verían como villano si uso el Hakai con Present Mic?' Se pregunto el rubio.

En la pelea.

El peli verde seguía esquivando los ataques de Shoto con facilidad, todo gracias al entrenamiento de Naruto.

Izuku se deslizo cuando un el fuego venia a su dirección y volvió aparecer enfrente del chico de hielo, y le soltó un rodillazo en la cara para mandarlo al aire a unos diez metros para luego caer a la plataforma causando un cráter.

Los espectadores y alumnos de A.U. tenían la boca abierta la fuerza de Midoriya era sorprendente de ver, a un héroe profesional pelear, el peli verde tenia una estrategia y la forma de pelear era única.

Shoto poco a poco se estaba levantando podía sentir como la mitad de su caja torácica estaba rota su pierna derecha destrozada.

La clase 1-A no podían crear lo que estaban viendo su compañero Izuku a mejorado bastante en tan solo dos días aunque ellos no saben que estuvo entrenando cinco años en la cama de tiempo.

Habían diferentes pensamientos de los alumnos especialmente de la clase 1-A.

'Midoriya-kun eres muy cool' Pensó Uraraka con un gran sonrojo.

'Si gano mi pelea voy a enfrentarme a Izuku…. Tendré que pensar en una estrategia para ganarle' Calculaba Iida mientras que se acomoda los lentes.

'Maldito…. Deku todo este tiempo…. Me estabas subestimando… si nos enfrentamos… te matare' Pensó Katsuki con mucha furia.

Devuelta con los peleadores

Shoto quería seguir peleando pero no podía moverse mas apenas podía estar en pie.

"¡Esta pelea se detiene ya que el alumno Todoroki no puede continuar por las lesiones que tiene el ganador Izuku Midoriya!" Anuncio Midnight provocando que los espectadores gritaran "Mientras que estén arreglando la plataforma esperaremos unos minutos para el siguiente combate"

Ya habían pasado quince minutos y los combates podían continuar.

El resto de los combates fueron normales los que pasaron a la ronda semifinal fueron Izuku, Iida Katsuki y Fumikage.

En el cuarto de los comentaristas.

'Ya estamos en la semifinales del torneo… Midoriya tiene la ventaja de saber combate cuerpo a cuerpo el único quien le puede dar un buen calentamiento es Katsuki' Penso el rubio quien vio que Izuku y Iida subían a la plataforma.

En la plataforma.

La primer pelea de la semifinal seria entre Izuku y Iida que no duro nada ya que el chico con lentes trato de eliminar al peli verde usando su velocidad pero para su sorpresa Izuku se volvió mas veloz que el y con una patada trasera mando a Iida fuera de la plataforma, haciendo que pase a la final.

Igual que Katsuki y Fumikage el chico explosivo gano el combate pero fue muy impulsivo y lanzaba sus ataques mientras que decía muere, Naruto detestaba a este chico realmente le recordaba a Sasuke por pensar que el poder es lo único que vale en la vida.

"¡Llegamos a la final del torneo donde los alumnos Izuku Midoriya y Katsuki Bakugo se enfrentaran para el primer lugar!" Grito Present Mic.

La audiencia estaba emocionada por ver la final del festival deportivo los alumnos del primer año empezaban a poner mucha atención ya que los dos alumnos que se van a enfrentar se han conocido desde años, y el chico explosivo trataba bastante mal al peli verde pero ahora desde que empezó el día vieron que Midoriya era mas seguro de si mismo y también se hizo mas fuerte.

Esta pelea será bastante interesante de ver aunque al final seria un día trágico para todo el planeta.

"Bien ahora que empiece la ultima pelea del día" Anuncio Midnight "¿Los oponentes están listos?"

Izuku se puso en una posición de combate y Katsuki lo veía con rabia.

"¡Empiecen!" Grito Present Mic.

El chico explosivo corre a toda velocidad llegando a uno centímetros del peli verde.

"¡Tu siempre será un inútil Deku volveré a ponerte en tu lugar!" Grito Bakugo mientras que tiene sus manos levantadas apuntando a la cara de Izuku "¡AP Shot!"

Katsuki estira uno de sus brazos abriendo su palma expulsando una gran explosión enfrente de Midoriya provocando mucho humo.

Muchos murmuraban que Katsuki se había pasado y otros tristes pensando que el peli verde había sido lesionado.

Pero cuando el humo se dispersa no podían crear lo que estaban viendo excepto Naruto, el peli verde había movido su cabeza esquivando el ataque, luego Izuku prepara su brazo derecho haciendo aparecer una esfera de color verde.

"¡Gekishin!" Grito el peli verde quien usa su ataque el aire se agrieta y el golpe fue dirigido las costillas causando que se rompieran, y el ataque fue una vibración poderosa que causo un terremoto que seguía el ataque causando una grieta gigantesca en el estadio empezando a destruir la mayoría de la plataforma y poco de la arena sorprendiendo a todos excepto a Naruto quien ya había presenciado el poder del Gura gura no mi.

Katsuki escupe una cantidad de sangre de la boca y salió volando de la plataforma hasta chocar en la pared del estadio y cae al suelo inconsciente.

Hubo un gran silencio por lo que presenciaron no sabían que decir los compañeros del peli verde se encontraban con la boca abierta y All Might se quedo sorprendido por ver ese poder, aun recuerda que el joven Midoriya dijo que no tenia un Quirk y ahora de ver esa técnica le hizo pensar que le mintió todo este tiempo.

"¡El ganador Izuku Midoriya!" Anuncio Midnight rompiendo el silencio y que todos los del estadio empezaran aplaudir de la emoción después de ver un ataque sumamente poderoso.

Gracias al héroe profesional Cement arreglo la destrucción que causo Midoriya para que la ceremonia de premiación continuara.

Naruto se sentía orgulloso de su alumno ya que sabe que tuvo un entrenamiento fuerte y logro completarlo y también porque Izuku no mato al chico explosivo usando el 15% de su poder.

Una hora después

Llego la hora de ceremonia de premiación donde están los tres alumnos que terminaron en los tres primeros lugares.

"¡Ahora la persona que va entregar la medallas va ser este hombre!" Anuncio Midnight.

"¡Hahaha!"

Rio All Might quien empezó aparecer en lo mas alto del estadio sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores.

"¡Nuestro héroe All Might/Traje las medallas!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo Midnight y All Might, claro el héroe vio a Midnight con poca decepción mientras que ella se disculpa.

El héroe numero uno empezó a entregarles las medallas primero va con Todoriko.

Shoto gano el tercer lugar contra Fumikage ya que Iida se auto descalifico por una emergencia que tuvo en su casa, al parecer un villano dejo a su hermano en el hospital casi muerto.

"Todoriko muchas felicitaciones" Dijo All Might.

"Gracias All Might… eh decidido seguir sus pasos de ser un héroe… Por eso creo que vez mucho potencial en Izuku"

All Might abrazo al chico de hielo "Yo se que serás un gran héroe"

"Gracias" Dijo Todoriko.

All Might pasa con Katsuki quien esta en una cama de hospital con Recovery Girl alado quien se esta encargado de su cuidado, el héroe pone la medalla del segundo lugar en la camilla y no le dice nada ya que seguía inconsciente.

Y ahora paso con el peli verde quien se veía serio y un poco contento, All Might entrega la medalla a Izuku y lo abraza.

"Tu y yo tenemos que hablar" Dijo All Might mientras que el peli verde asintió "Ahora escuchen todos cualquiera de ustedes pudo a ver terminado aquí en los primeros lugares, pero así es como lo vi todos ustedes van a llegar lejos puedo ver que la siguiente generación de héroes va ser grande, ahora todos díganlo conmigo"

"¡Gracias por su gran trabajo/Plus Ultra!" Dijeron All Might y el publico causando que todos se incomodaran.

"¡Tenias que decir Plus Ultra All Might!" Todos gritaron mientras que empezaban abuchearlo.

"Jeje si lo siento" Se disculpo el héroe.

Clap clap clap

Todos escucharon unos aplausos con tono de sarcasmo buscaban quien era el desgraciado quien aplaudió de esa manera el discurso de All Might hasta que lo ubican y estaba en medio del estadio al parecer volando.

Es una hombre que tiene el cabello de color negro con puntas con brillo gris oscuro o nulo, al igual que poseía las mismas facetas faciales que él, con la diferencia de que la tonalidad de su cuerpo es más bronceada y sus ojos son mas rasgados.

Vestía un traje compuesto principalmente de colores negros y grises con mangas largas, una faja de tela roja y un par de botas largas color blanco, también porta en su oreja izquierda un pendiente Pothala de color verde con una sección dorada y en el dedo índice de su mano derecha tiene el anillo del tiempo.

Este es Goku Black o Zamasu quien llego al planeta donde detecto el Ki de Naruto para encontrarlo y matarlo se quito su collar para enseñar su aspecto que es Black, cuando encontró el planeta se sorprendió que hubieran mortales con poderes pero esto hizo que sonriera ya que al menos le darán un buen calentamiento cuando los mate a todos.

Black empezó a descender hasta estar llegar al medio del estadio.

"¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿Por qué estas interrumpiendo la ceremonia de premiación?" Pregunto All Might quien empieza a caminar donde esta Black.

"Mi nombre es Black y vine a erradicar a la humanidad de este planeta" Contesto Black quien alza su mano izquierda haciendo aparecer una bola de Ki morado y la dispara a las gradas del lado izquierdo causando que las personas fueran vaporizado y esa parte del estadio destruida.

Los espectadores, los héroes, los alumnos, televidentes y hasta villanos que estaban viendo el festival estaban aterrorizados por lo que acaban de presenciar un ser o como la gente de ese planeta lo ven un villano acaba de matar una cantidad de vidas inocentes y anuncio que va erradicar a toda la humanidad.

"¡Alumnos y ciudadanos salgan por las salidas de emergencias!" Grito Midnight y claro todos le hicieron caso había pánico en el estadio, los únicos que se quedaron fueron los héroes profesionales y maestros que enseñan en A.U. aparecieron junto con All Might para pelear contra Black.

Black sonrió ya que tendrá un buen calentamiento contra estos 'héroes' ya que en el planeta de ese tal Trunks que mato hace años no le dieron pelea esos mortales pero esto lo emocionaba.

"Vengan mortales enseñen me lo que pueden hacer pero les advierto a cada uno que derrote lo mandare a volar fuerza del estadio para luego cazarlos" Dijo Black con una sonrisa.

El primero de lanzarse fue Endeavor quien aparece enfrente de Black y pone sus dos manos en la cara en el villano y empieza a liberar una gran cantidad de llamas en la cara de Black volvió sus llamas rojas azules.

El héroe sonríe pensando que ya había desintegrado la cabeza de Black por completo y detiene su ataque haciendo que aparezca humo.

"Je eso le enseñara a este mal nacido d…."

"¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer mortal?"

Endeavor se queda sorprendido cuando el humo se dispersa revelando la cara de Black sin ninguna quemadura, el villano agarra del cuello con su mano izquierda al héroe numero dos del país y empieza a estrangularlo.

"Si ese era tu mejor ataque entonces que patético, no hagas perder mi tiempo maldito débil" Comento Black quien seguía y con su mano derecha le suelta un golpe en el estomago causando que Endeavor escupiera sangra y saliera volando del estadio "Y bien quien sigue"

'Demonios ese sujeto derroto a Endeavor como si fuera nada… tendremos que pensar en una estrategia… Ya se' Pensó All Migh "Ectoplasm crea unos clones para entretenerlo y Midnight usa tu somnambulist alrededor de Black para ver si se duerme"

Los dos héroes asienten Ectoplasm abre su boca para sacar ectoplasma y crear unos treinta clones quienes se dirigen a Black mientras que Midnight abre una de sus mangas para dejar libre el aroma de sueño de color rosa alrededor del villano.

Y como era de esperarse Black derrota fácilmente a los clones de Ectoplasm y no siente ningún efecto del aroma del sueño mas bien le molesta, pero mas clones de ectoplasma aparecen y siguen atacando a Black.

"Bien mientras que Ectoplasm entretiene a ese desgraciado tu Power Loader empieza a cavar y ponte debajo de Black también tu No.13 ve con el para que los dos lo ataquen debajo de el eso no se lo va a esperar" Dijo All Might.

Los dos héroes empiezan a trabaja Power Loader sin perder tiempo empieza a cavar rápidamente mientras que No.13 lo sigue, Snipes desde lejos empieza a dispararle a Black pero ve que sus balas no tienen ningún resultado haciendo que para ya que en este momento no puede hacer nada.

"Ahora Cement cuando te de la señal crearas un domo de concreto alrededor de Black" Comento Yagi.

"Pero eso… o ya veo ese es el plan… bien lo hare" Dijo el héroe Cement quien pone sus mano en la tierra listo para recibir la señal.

Present Mic empezó a gritar para aumentar su sonido alto y agudo quien se dirigía a Black y claro esto no le estaba afectando para nada solo lo encontró molesto, pero sin darse cuenta Black se dio cuenta donde estaba parado empezó a crearse un hoyo y N.o13 usa su quirk black hole para empezar absorber al villano.

Viendo esto Cement crea el domo de cemento alrededor de Black para sellarlo mientras que No.13 empieza absorberlo.

"¿Creas que logramos vencerlo?" Pregunto Midnight.

"Si creo que si lo derrotamo…"

Antes que acabara de hablar All Might el domo de cemento se rompe revelando a Black flotando y que tiene Power Loader y No.13 en su mano derecha y al parecer estaban lesionados bueno No.13 tenia su traje destruido otra vez, Black sonríe y lanza a los dos héroes fuera del estadio sin ningún esfuerzo alguno.

"En serio que patéticos ni siquiera sentí cosquillas cuando ese inútil trato de usar un hoyo negro en mi" Comento Black "¿Ahora quien sigue?"

"¡Porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño!" Grito Mt. Lady quien apareció de la nada para alzar su pie con intenciones de aplastar al villano.

Claro Black sin ningún esfuerzo detiene el pie gigante de la heroína con un solo dedo sorprendiendo a todo los héroes para que luego Black agarrar el talón de Aquiles y la azotara con mucha fuerza para noquearla y mandarla a volar fuera del estadio.

Ectoplasm creo un clon gigantesco para tratar de derrotar a Black pero el uso su Ki en su mano derecha para crear una espada de Ki y fácilmente destruyo el clon gigante del héroe quien ya no podía hacer nada por usar mucha energía.

Midnight se enfoco en ayudar a sus compañeros ya que no podía hacer nada tampoco porque Black es inmune a su Quirk.

Shinri y Desutegoro formaron su estrategia de combate que es el héroe de madera atrapa a Black en una prisión de raíces mientras que el héroe de fuerza levanta un pedazo de suelo para usarlo en contra del villano, pero como antes tampoco funciono ya que Black se libero fácilmente de las raíces de Shinri y el pedazo de suelo le pego mientras que el villano aparece detrás de Desutegoro para darle un golpe fuerte en la cabeza mandándolo al suelo causando un gran cráter.

Black agarro a los héroes y los mando volando del estadio, Cement trata de atraparlo con su poder pero no tiene resultado ya que Black le dispara una bola de ki dándole al héroe y sale disparado del estadio.

Blood King trato de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Black usando su Quirk que usa su sangre para manipularlo y crear cosas en este caso creo una guates gigantes de Box pero golpear al villano pero no resulta ya que Black detiene los ataques fácilmente para luego Blood reciba un fuerte golpe en la cara y salga volando del estadio.

Black vio a Present Mic e igual le dispara una pequeña bola de Ki al héroe mandándolo a volar ya que seguía molesto con ese héroe por haberlo irritado con su voz y no quería perder su tiempo con esa escoria.

Y para empeorar las cosas todo esto era transmitido en vivo ya que las cámaras nunca se apagaron, las personas no podían crear lo que estaban viendo todos los profesores y héroes profesionales fueron derrotados fácilmente, los demás héroes del país estaban en peligrosas misiones que habían acabado pero no podrían llegar a tiempo para pelear contra Black.

Pero después de ver como Endeavor fue derrotado fácilmente y eso que es considerado el héroe numero dos del país perdieron las esperanzas para ir ayudar, nada mas les quedaba su única esperanza All Might el símbolo de la paz.

Black estaba sonriendo por la masacre que estaba realizando y voltea a ver a All Might.

"Entonces nada mas quedas tu asqueroso humano… tengo que admitir que tuviste una buena estrategia pero bastante inútil, y al parecer esa mujer dijo que eres el héroe de este lugar… Te asesinare primero y te decapitare para enseñarles a esto mortales que no tienen ninguna esperanza cuando vayan contra mi" Dijo Black con una sonrisa.

'Demonios este sujeto esta fuera de nuestro nivel ni siquiera All for one es tan fuerte… pero soy un héroe y el símbolo de la paz tengo que derrotarlo para proteger al inocente' Pensó Yagi mientras empieza a correr y tiene su brazo alzado.

"¡Detroit Smash!" Grito el héroe soltando un combo de este golpe a toda velocidad a Black luego se retroceder y prepara su ataque mas poderoso "¡Plus Ultra!" quien aparecer enfrente del villano y suelta el golpe en la cara de Black causando una cantidad de humo por el viento que apareció del golpe.

La gente que estaba viendo la pelea empezaban a celebrar pensando que All Might su héroe venció al villano y vengo a las persona que fueron asesinadas, los alumnos que fueron evacuados también estaban viendo la pelea y empezaron a celebrar excepto Midoriya quien sabe que esto aun no acabado.

All Might empieza a escupir sangre sabiendo que estaba apunto de llegar a su limite.

"Que bueno… que todo… esto acabo…" Dijo Yagi quien cae de rodillas después de usar toda sus fuerzas.

"¿O eso creas?"

Todos estaba aterrorizados ya que Black seguía ahí después que el humo se disperso no sufrió ningún daño alguno mas bien solo enseño una cara maligno.

"Te daré crédito hasta ahora eres el único humano de este planeta que sus golpes hicieran que yo sintiera algo" Comento Black quien levanta al héroe de los cabellos "Pero tu poder no alcanza a los talones a una persona llamada Trunk alguien que si me dio batalla ahora vas a morir"

Black prepara su espada de Ki para decapitar a All Might los televidentes empezaba a llorar mientras que las madres tapaban los ojos de sus hijos para que no vieran esta barbaridad y los alumnos perdieron toda esperanza ya que Black dijo que los va a erradicar, haciendo que su sueño para volverse un héroe se perdiera.

Pero paso un milagro que nadie se imaginaba, antes que Black decapitara a Yagi recibe un poderoso golpe en la cara mandándolo al otro lado de la ciudad, All Might abre los ojos y vio a la persona quien lo salvo era Naruto Uzumaki quien tiene un chaleco, camisa negra con pantalones y botas de combate, guates negros.

"Descansa All Might te lo mereces" Dijo Naruto quien empieza a volar a la dirección que mando a Black.

Igual que los helicópteros lo siguieron para seguir grabando la pelea.

Pasaron diez minutos

Naruto llego a donde se encontraba Black quien choco con un edificio y claro el peli negro ya estaba en pie con dolor en la cara.

"Por fin te conozco Naruto Uzumaki" Dijo Black con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Ya que en mi vida jamás te eh visto" Comento el rubio.

"Fácil el supremo Kai, Iru me dijo de ti y empecé a buscarte con el fin de matarte para cumplir mi objetivo erradicar a la raza humana" Contesto el peli negro.

'Tenia que ser Iru es un buen dios pero hace muchos errores que Luiquiir tiene que corregir después… será mejor que mate a este sujeto antes que diga mi secreto' Pensó Naruto "Bien si quieres una pelea conmigo la tendrás solo que no aquí que sea en un lugar deshabitado"

"Mph lo que digas, lo considerara como tu ultimo deseo antes que te mate ya que después destruiré a la humanidad" Suspiro Black molesto.

Los dos empiezan a volar a las afueras de la ciudad mientras que los helicópteros lo seguían Black los quería destruir pero no podía ya que Naruto los estaba protegiendo, pasaron treinta minutos volando hasta que llegaron a unas islas deshabitadas, los dos aterrizaron y se vieron cara a cara listos para pelear.

También los helicópteros que los estaban grabando llegaron y se pusieron a una distancia segura y barcos con reporteros empezaban a grabar todo ya que esta pelea decidirá el destino del planeta.

Mientras que en la ciudad los héroes que pelearon con Black fueron atendidos y algunos sobrevivientes del estadio también los atendieron aunque hubo muchas perdidas, los alumnos regresaron a sus casas para ver a sus seres queridos aunque la madre de Midoriya se encontraba en la casa de Naruto con Erza y Mira viendo la transmisión de la pelea y claro el peli verde llego a la casa de su Sensei para ver su madre.

'Tu puedes Oto-san destruye a este desgraciado' Pensó Izuku.

En las islas.

"Bien cuando esa rama caiga al suelo nuestra pelea empezara" Dijo Black quien dispara una bola de Ki a la rama para que cayera el suelo dándole comienzo a la pelea.

Black vuela a gran velocidad y empieza a soltarle un combo de golpes al rubio quien los bloquea fácilmente, luego Naruto creas dos rasengans con ki divino para lanzárselos al peli negro quien le da y sale volando a otra isla.

Esto enfurece a Black quien aparece rápidamente detrás de Naruto y crea una guadaña de Ki divino y trata de darle al rubio pero el creo dos kunais de ki divino también y bloquea el ataque de Black.

"Eres fuerte como me dijo Iru" Comento Black quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas moverse "Pero eso no te ayudara ya que yo so…."

Antes que terminara de hablar Black el rubio aprovecho su distracción y le soltó un potente rodillazo en el mentón al peli negro mandándolo al cielo a una distancia de 10,000 metro de altura para que luego Naruto aparece encima de Black y darle otro golpe en la cabeza mandándolo a una de las islas causando que se destruyera por el impacto y crea una fuerte aire que los helicópteros casi salen volando y olas fuerte que los barcos casi se voltean.

Los espectadores estaban asombrados por ver tanto poder especialmente de Naruto, nunca se imaginaron que hubiera seres que fueran mas poderosos que All Might.

El rubio empieza aterrizar y encuentra a Black en otra isla y se encontraba bastaste furioso y algo herido.

"Te eh subestimado maldito humano pero no volverá a pasar te enseñare mi verdadero poder" Comento Black empezaba a transformarse su cabello se eriza hacia arriba, El color de sus cabellos y cejas son color palo rosa era un poder tremendo todo el planeta podía sentirlo algunos se desmayaron y otros aun seguían en pie aunque les costaba trabajo "Este es mi transformación máxima Super Saiyan Rosado"

Naruto estaba impresionado por el poder que dejaba salir Black era la segunda persona quien se a enfrentado usando Ki divino excluyendo a los ángeles y dioses.

"Nada mal… entonces me transformare también" Dijo Naruto quien empezó a transformarse en su modo dios haciendo aparecer una columna de color plateado en su posición, su poder era mas grande que el de Black ya que estos últimos años se a hecho mas fuerte el planeta sentía su gran poder estaban asombrado.

El pillar de ki divino de color plateado desapareciera podemos ver a Naruto con otro aspecto (Su aspecto de dios es como el sage of the sixth path pero de color plateado y ojos rojos) y su pelo creció un poco mas.

"Ahora le verdadera pelea comenzara" Susurro Naruto quien desaparecer y reaparece enfrente de Black soltándole una combos en el cara para luego darle un karataso en la cabeza mandándolo casi al centro de la tierra.

Black se enfureció que salió del hoyo a todo velocidad y crea sus espadas echas de Ki divino y trata de partir a la mitad al peli plateado, claro no lo esta logrando así es que el peli rosado se esta para atrás y lanza muchas bolas de ki divino de color rosado con las esperanza de dañar a Naruto.

El peli plateado esquiva con facilidad los ataques de Black para luego ponerse en flor de loto mientras que esta flotando y creas ocho brazos de ki divino color rojo escarlata y empieza a crear ocho Rasenshuriken de ki divino y con su mano derecha levanto dos dedos y los lanza contra Black.

Al ver esto Black empieza a volar lo mas rápido posible para que ese ataque no le fueran a pegar ya que desde lejos podía sentir una cuchillas filosas de aire y viendo hasta ahorita sabe que lo podrían llegar a matar.

El peli rosado trata de huir pero era en vano ya que los ocho Rasenshurikens lo seguían o mas bien Naruto los manipulaba con sus dos dedos para que siguieran a Black, esto siguió por mas de diez minutos, pero el peli rosado se descuido y uno de los rasenshurikens le pego hasta que los otros siete le pegaran provocando una energía de esfera roja escarlata se formara donde se encontraba Black.

Ese ataque fue tan poderoso que destruyo la mayoría de las islas, causo que le mar creara unos pequeños tsunamis y unos tornados, los barcos y helicópteros fueron salvados gracias a que Naruto creo esferas de Ki divino alrededor de los vehículos para que luego desapareciera las esferas cuando el peligro haya pasado y claro paso y los libero de las esfera viendo que todas las personas abordos se encontraban bien.

Cuando la esfera que de los ocho rasenshurikens desapareciera se revelo a Black con muchas cortaduras profundas y al parecer estaba sangrando, Naruto sabia que eso no lo mataría ya que esa transformación suyo de Super Saiyan rosado lo protegió mucho de sus ataques.

"Tu transformación es impresionante, ya que te salvo y eso que esta técnica no es uno de mis ataques mas poderoso" Comento el peli plateado quien deja de estar en posición flor de loto y esta parado aun flotando.

"Maldito… humano… tu poder… es inmenso con razón Luiquiir te tomo como su aprendiz y sucesor que… bueno que no vine solo" Agonizaba Black mientras que daba una sonrisa.

Naruto no sabia a que se refería pero esquivo un ataque que venia, y ve que era un tipo verde con un traje extraño era Zamasu quien acompañaba a Black con la misión de erradicar a los humanos, escondió su presencia para que fuera la carta triunfal contra el peli plateado, aunque tuvo que salir cuando vio la paliza que le estaban metiendo a Black.

'Interesante… ¿Sientes eso Kurama?' Pregunto Naruto a su amigo peludo.

'Si… ese sujeto por alguna razón es inmortal, ten cuidado Naruto ya que si tratas de usar un ataque mortal contra Black de seguro que esa gallina se pondrá en medio para recibir al ataque pero ese sujeto debe de ser la misma raza que Iru' Comento el zorro de nueve colas.

El peli plateado observo con detalle a los dos seres que tenían enfrente suyo ambos tenían el mismo Ki y por alguna razón estaban abrazándose uno por la espalda, Naruto no juzga pero en medio de una pelea ver eso era extraño.

"Black ya te tardaste, acabemos con este asqueroso humano" Comento Zamasu.

"No se si viste la pelea que hemos estado teniendo o mas bien no se si viste las condiciones en las que estoy pero es demasiado poderoso para nosotros" Dijo Black.

"Ya veo entonces hay que fusionarnos" Sugirió Zamasu quien se el pendiente Pothala de su oreja izquierda para pasarla a la derecha.

Esto causa que Black y Zamasu se juntaran para fusionaran liberando un gran poder de Ki divino tenebroso por todo el planeta causando que la gente sintiera miedo y desesperación, incluyendo a All for one alguien que no sabia que era miedo ahora lo sabe.

El aspecto no había cambiado lo único que cambio fue que era el cuerpo de Zamasu pero el peinado de Black cuando se transforma en Super Saiyan rosado pero en vez de tener el cabello rosa lo tiene blanco.

"Ahora si maldito mortal este es el verdadero poder de un dios algo que tu nunca podrás superar te asesinare" Dijo Zamasu quien deja salir su Ki divino que tiene forma de ave morado, hacer aparecer tres anillos de luz divina dos en su espalda y una en la cabeza "Naruto Uzumaki es hora que te elimine para crear mi mundo lleno de dioses"

El ave morado dispara rayos de Ki divino de los ojos y le pegan al peli plateado quien con su palma detiene el ataque fácilmente Naruto vuelve a su estado base sorprendiendo a los televidentes y a Zamasu.

"¿Ya te vas a rendir tan rápido? Me decepcionas Naruto Uzumaki" Dijo Zamasu con un tono de sarcasmo.

Naruto no contesta mas bien empieza a respirar y deja salir Ki divino su cuerpo se empieza a cambiar de forma su pelo se vuelve rojo puntiagudo y también sus pestañas, su chaqueta, botas, cinturón y unos rasgos en la ropa se vuelve doradas, camisa, pantalones, guantes de color negros y los bigotes de zorro se unen para crear un solo bigote, el aura del rubio es de color rojo.

Después de meses Naruto va a volver a usar el Ultra instinto pero esta vez solo usara los ataques de basado de Ki.

Zamasu quedo sorprendido nunca en su vida ha visto esta clase de técnica, pero se le paso y empezó atacar a Naruto quien el claro esquiva todo los ataques del peli blanco con facilidad mientras que iba a una gran velocidad haciendo parecer que sus golpes sean invisibles por lo rápido que iban.

El peli blanco recibe una buena cantidad de golpes en todas las partes de su cuerpo y sale volando rápidamente al otro lado de las islas para el peli rojo apareciera frente suyo usara Fox Kata en los puntos de presión de Zamasu y partiera la mitad sus nervios causándole mucho dolor.

Zamasu salió volando y dispara una cantidad de esfera de Ki divino a Naruto para que el luego usando las puntas de sus dedos las desviara, el peli rojo crea mas de cien shurikens de ki divino lo los lanza al peli blanco dándole en todo el cuerpo lastimándolo gravemente hasta llegar al punto que la mitad de su cuerpo se empezara a deformar pareciendo una bestia derretirá de color morado.

Llamando la atención a Naruto y Kurama.

'Impresionante creo que es por culpa de Black que le esta pasando eso ya que el por no ser inmortal su lado se esta deformando afectando a su compañero' Comento Kurama.

Zamasu no le importo como lucia ya que estaba furioso trataba de golpear a Naruto pero no podía por lo rápido que el era, y claro el peli rojo se enfoco en atacar en la parte deforme del peli blanco usando Fox Kata para lastimarlo severamente.

"No… puedo… dejar… que me…" Zamasu tartamudeo de dolor hasta que caen en una de las islas sin poder moverse.

Naruto llega donde esta el peli blanco con su mano izquierda lo agarra del cuello mientras que con la derecha tiene su palma abierta.

"Jeje… cualquier… cosa que… hagas será… inútil… ya que soy inmortal… un dios…" Seguía tartamudeando el peli blanco.

"Hakai" Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Zamasu.

"¡Aaaaaah!" Grito de dolor el peli blanco mientras que se hacia cenizas por completo.

Naruto volvió a su estado base y se encontraba algo cansado no por tener la pelea contra Zamasu sino de seres estúpidos que se crean dioses aunque el es de la misma raza de Iru aun no era un supremo Kai.

El rubio empezó a flotar y fue volando a donde se encuentra su casa, mientras que los televidentes estaban llorando de alegría por la derrota de Zamasu y recibirían a su nuevo héroe cuando llegue.

Ese día seria recordado para todo el mundo que Naruto Uzumaki los salvo del perverso Zamasu.

Fin del capitulo 20.

¡Listo el capitulo 20!

20 capitulo ya escritos y todo gracias a ustedes mis queridos lectores si no fuera por su apoyo no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos se los agradezco desde mi corazón.

Espero que les haya gustado el siguiente será bastante interesante jejejeje y especial ya que será de puro romances dentro de dos semanas estará listo.

Harem (Cerrado Permanente)

Aquí esta la lista.

Sakura Kinomoto

Naciones elementales

Koyuki

Konan

Temari

Ayame

Ishgar y Alvarez

Erza

Irene

Juvia

Brandish

Anna

Wendy

Lissanna

Dimaria

Hisui.E

Lucy

Mirajane

Bleach

Sode No Shirayuki

Yorouichi

Sui-Feng

Rangiku

Isane

Tier Haribel

Rukia

One piece

Nami

Hancock

Robin

Rebecca

Koala

Wanda

Boku no Hero Academy

Midnight

Mina

Momo

Tsuyu

Pokemon

Korrina

Skyla

Mallow

Lillie

Serena

Aria

RWBY

Yang

Ruby

Weiss

Blake

Bueno mis lectores nos vemos para la próxima.


	22. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: Bienvenido a U.A. parte 4

Han pasado dos días desde que Naruto y Zamasu tuvieron su pelea y el mundo estaba patas arriba, no sabían que decir nunca pensaron que hubiera dos seres con tanto poder.

En Japón la gente se estaba recuperando y otros seguían en luto por haber perdido a sus seres queridos que fueron asesinados en el estadio, por el desgraciado de Black se suspendieron las clases en U.A. hasta nuevo aviso.

También cuando el dios de la destrucción del universo 7 Beerus y el ángel Wiss con Goku llegaron al planeta donde se encontraba Naruto para decirle sobre un tipo llamado Zamasu.

Claro cuando se enterraron de la noticia que Naruto lo hizo polvo literalmente se sorprendieron, y esto claro llamo la atención de Goku diciéndole que tuvieran una pelea, pero el rubio le dijo que no.

Lo malo es que Goku seguía insistiendo hasta que Beerus se arto y le soltó un palmadita al hombro del Saiyajin y claro fue un golpe fuerte que lo mando a dormir sin problemas y con eso se despidieron del rubio.

Pero en estos momentos el rubio se dirigía a la corte ya que lo acusan por salvar a su país sin tener una licencia de héroe, y están debatiendo si deben mandarlo a la cárcel.

Cuando la sociedad se entero de esto estaban furiosos con el gobierno por querer arrestar al héroe que los salvo y empezaron hacer protestar y huelgas por la liberación del rubio, claro Naruto no protesto cuando lo llamaron a la corte no tenia ninguna intención de huir del planeta ya que tenia que explicar todo lo que había pasado y que no se encuentran solos en el universo.

Naruto llego a Chiyoda (Tokyo) donde fuera del edificio estaban los protestantes y cuando vieron al rubio empezaron a animarlo y apoyarlo mientras que la escolta quien llego para llevarse a Naruto dentro del edificio los protestantes les aventaban basura por lo que le estaban haciendo a su héroe.

La escolta recibió una buena cantidad de basura haciendo que se enojaran llegaron con Naruto.

"Uzumaki venga con nosotros y no trates de hacer algo tonto ya que tenemos permiso de usar la fuerza bruta" Dijo el líder da la escolta.

Naruto no le hace caso a su amenaza mas bien se ríe de el por crear que puede hacer algo, el rubio y la escolta empiezan a caminar a la entrada del Chiyoda donde entran y en un cuarto y hay unas grandes tribunas bastante altas.

En cada asiento dice un numero a excepción de la principal que es la de medio, Naruto vio que habían héroes profesionales sentados en las tribunas vio a All Might sentado en la que tenia el numero 1, eso le hizo pensar que los números son como una especie de rango de los héroes.

Había en total 10 tribunales excluyendo en del medio y el rubio vio que la mayoría no había nadie sentado

Ya que vio al resto de los héroes como Endeavor quien estaba en el asiento numero 2

Y en el asiento numero 4

Es un hombre alto de piel clara y apariencia juvenil con el pelo lacio de color rubio oscuro, el cual lo lleva peinado hacia un lado, y ojos color verde oscuro con pestañas por el lado inferior.

Su traje de héroe está hecho del mismo material que los pantalones vaqueros y tiene un largo cuello que se asemeja a un pantalón con un cinturón abrochado, el cual es de color marrón oscuro brillante y tiene la hebilla color dorado

Este es Tsunagu Hakamata o también conocido como Best Jeanist quien esta en el asiento numero cuatro.

Y en el asiento numero 5

Esta es un hombre de estatura mediana con cabello grisáceo y puntiagudo que cubre la mitad de su rostro.

Su traje de héroe consiste en una indumentaria ninja muy elaborada de tonalidades oscuras con una bufanda y una máscara que oculta la mitad inferior de su cara.

Este es Shinya Kamihara o también conocido como Edegshot.

Desde el asiento numero cinco vamos saltando hasta el numero nueve ya que no había nadie mas.

Quien ocupa el asiento numero 9

Es una mujer con algunos rasgos reptiliano como pupilas rasgadas y dientes afilados.

Su traje de héroe consiste en un qipao tradicional con motivos escalonados, una diadema adornada con un accesorio similar a una garra y alas decorativas en la parte posterior de su cabeza, también usa aretes con picos.

Esta es Ryuko Tatsuma también conocido como Ryukyu.

Para finalizar en el asiento numero 10

Se encuentra es un hombre fornido de alta estatura que tiene apariencia de Orca, sus ojos se encuentran en los parches blanco de la región ocular que poseen tales animales, mostrando grandes pupilas rodeadas de anillos de color rojo.

Su traje de héroe consiste en un traje blanco con corbata, usa una máscara de orca que también hace de capa, además viste un cinturón negro con los ojos de una orca en el centro.

Este es Kugo Sakamata o también conocido como Gang Orca.

Naruto empezó a caminar en la sala de la corte hasta llegar en medio donde había una clase de pedestal circular, se subió y una luz se prendió en medio haciendo que el rubio fuera el centro de atención ya que el será enjuiciado.

"¡Todos de pie para el juez!" Grito un guardia.

A excepción del rubio quien ya se encontraba de pie, los héroes profesionales se levantaron para luego sentarse cuando el juez fue recibido.

"Bien el caso de hoy La comunidad de héroes contra Naruto Uzumaki" Dijo el juez quien estaba checando su papeleo.

"Para que es la corte en mi opinión debemos meterlo a la cárcel peleo contra un villano sin tener una licencia de héroe" Comento Endeavor quien veía al rubio con odio.

"Solo dices eso porque ese sujeto llamado Black te derroto fácilmente o mas bien sin tener que tratar mientras que Naruto lo hizo polvo… literalmente" Dijo Best Jeanist y claro el héroe de fuego se enfureció con el comentario de su colega "Venimos a dar un juicio justo aunque en mi opinión no deberíamos de arrestarlo al contrario debemos recompensarlo"

"¿O y porque lo dices Best Jeanist?" Pregunto Gang Orca.

"Fácil ese tal sujeto Black quería erradicarnos a todo y All Might quien es considerado el héroe numero 1 del país no le hizo ningún rasguño a ese villano, sin ofender" Comento Jeanist quien Yagi asiste sabiendo que no lo tomo como ofensa.

"¿Entonces que haremos con el?" Pregunto Edegsho quien tiene los brazos cruzados.

"Yo sigo diciendo que lo metamos a la cárcel" Comento Endeavor.

"Endeavor deja tu orgullo aun lado acabas de comprobarnos que tu realmente odias a Naruto Uzumaki nada mas porque derroto a Black, debes de empezar a ver como un héroe que el hizo lo correcto" Dijo All Might.

"Concuerdo con All Might, tu tienes el orgullo dañado Endeavor" Apoyo Ryukyu al héroe numero uno del país "Además si mas héroes con licencia hubieran aparecido para enfrentarnos contra Black, hubiéramos sufrido una aplastante derrota"

Endeavor se empezaba a enfurecer mas y mas no podía crear que sus colegas estaban defendiendo al rubio, tenia muchas ganas de agarrar la cabeza de Naruto y quemarlo por completo.

"Yo propongo que perdonemos sus crimen de pelear contra un villano a cambio que nos diga quien es realmente, el directo de A.U. Nezu es el único quien sabe su identidad y cuando le pregunte me dijo que no podía decir ya que su vida dependía de ello" Sugirió All Might.

"¡Están dementes yo digo que lo metamos a la cárcel!" Protesto Endeavor.

Y gracias a esto los héroes profesionales empezaron a discutir y gritar el rubio no podía crear lo que estaba viendo estaban actuando como niño pequeños estos héroes.

'Que bueno inmaduros son estos sujetos… bueno no es como ese sujeto que conocí en ese planeta cuando Luiquiir me dijo que lo acompañara conocer a alguien importante y también cuando… Pensó Naruto.

Flash back 8 años atrás.

Luiquiir y Korn estaba viajando por el espacio y claro también Naruto quien tenia 17 años, su mano derecha en el hombro del dios de a destrucción, estaba molestos ya quería seguir con su entrenamiento pero no Luiquiir quería llevar a su aprendiz a un planeta para que empiece a ver el universo.

v

(Nota aquí Naruto aun era un poco inmaduro pero empezó a cambiar y su ropa es el suéter rojo, shorts negros y sandalias)

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Pregunto el rubio molesto.

"Porque yo le digo pequeño demonio" Contesto el zorro.

El rubio dio un pequeño puchero por unos veinte minutos, claro Luiquiir se estaba molestando por los berrinches del rubio lo iba a golpear pero Korn le dijo que llegaron al planeta.

Naruto dejo de hacer su berrinche cuando vio el planeta al cual llegaron, el rubio estaba sorprendido es el tercer planeta que ha visto en su vida, los tres seres empezaron a descender al planeta hasta que llegaron, a una ciudad que se encontraba en un desierto llamado Death City.

Aterrizaron en una clase de pabellón los tres seres lo bueno fue que era de madrugada para no llamar mucho la atención aunque Naruto vio al sol sonreír haciendo que el rubio le diera escalofríos.

"Naruto ve y pasea por la ciudad toma un poco de dinero para que compres algo de comer o cualquier otra cosa, ya que Korn y yo tenemos que ver a una cierta persona que nos debe muchas explicaciones, no te metas en problemas entendido" Dijo Luiquiir mientras que le da una bolsa grande de dinero al rubio.

"Si lo que digas" Comento el rubio quien toma la bolsa y empezó a pasear por la zona.

"Hay ese niño a veces me saca de mis casillas" Gruño el dios bastante molesto.

Korn dio una pequeña sonrisa ya que Luiquiir y Naruto actuaban como si fueran padre e hijo.

El dios junto con el Ángel empezaron a irse de la zona para hablar con esa cierta persona que les debía una gran explicación, mientras tanto Naruto seguía explorando la ciudad, se encontraba fascinado los edificios se parecían como los de Magnolia pero estructuras largas, cortas, altas, anchas había de todo.

Naruto vio una tienda de comida instantánea y decidió comprarse un ramen el rubio estaba disfrutando bastante su ramen caliente todo iba bien, y vio un gran castillo con caras de esqueletos, velas gigantes y torres en los lados este era el Shibunsen.

El rubio tenia algo de flojera de subir la escaleras así es que floto y empezó a subirlas mientras que comía su ramen, le tomo 10 minutos para llegar a la sima y el Shibunsen era mas impresionante de cerca y puedo ver el paisaje de la ciudad y realmente era hermoso.

"No fue mala idea venir aquí después de todo… tendré que pedirle disculpas a Luiquiir cuando lo vea" Dijo Naruto quien seguía comiendo su ramen.

"¡¿Oye tu bastardo quien eres voy asesinarte y a ver si te atreves a volver a nuestra escuela sin permiso!?"

El rubio vio a un chico desde la punta de la espina que salía de la cara del esqueleto un chico pero no lo podía ver bien y solo escuchaba cacareó, hasta que la punta se rompe y cae el hombre pero cayo al suelo bien sin que le hubiera pasado nada.

Es hombre de su misma edad tienes el cabello rojo y ojos azules, traje negro con corbata y zapatos con una camisa blanca.

Este es Spirit Albarn un estudiante de DWMA

"A hola… ¿quien eres tu?" Pregunto el rubio sin importancia.

"¡¿No sabes quien soy yo!?" Grito el peli azul "¡El death scythe mas poderoso de aquí!"

Mientras que Spirit Albarn seguía gritando, Naruto solo lo veía con mucha incomodidad.

'Este sujeto es un imbécil o algo por el estilo' Pensó el rubio.

'Quien sabe lo que puede decirte es que desde aquí huele a mmm perfumen y fragancias de diferentes mujeres… pero al aparecer esta comprometido y este bastardo la esta engañando' Comento Kurama.

Naruto se enojo por el comentario de Kurama pero sin ningún esfuerzo esquiva la patada del peli rojo como vio que fallo se echa para atrás a unos centímetros del rubio.

"¿Puedo preguntar porque me atacaste imbécil?" Pregunto Naruto un poco enojado.

"¡No te contestare bastardo creas que puedes venir aquí y robarme la popularidad y todas las mujeres de DWMA irán tras de ti!" Grito Spirit mientras que señalaba a Naruto.

'No lo puedo crear hay un tipo mas imbécil que tu cuan te acaba de contestar sin haberse dado cuenta' Dijo Kurama con una pequeña risa.

Naruto no dice nada y sigue comiendo su ramen mientras que esquivaba los ataques de Spirit Albarn quien transforma sus brazos en una guadañas con mucha facilidad, el rubio le suelta una patada lateral al cuello del peli rojo para mandarlo a una gran velocidad donde choca con una de las torres de la escuela para que luego se cayera encima de Spirit Albarn.

Desde lo mas alto de Shibunsen tres seres estaban viendo la pelea de Naruto y Spirit Albarn.

Estos eran Luiquiir y Korn con Death el Kami del planeta y también el decano de Shibunsen.

"Vaya señor Luiquiir su aprendiz es realmente fuerte" Dijo Death.

"Si… y eso que no esta peleando en serio" Comento el zorro.

"¿A que se refiere señor Luiquiir?" Pregunto Death.

"Esta comiendo Ramen y tampoco a usado ninguno de sus poderes, ahora solo usa su fuerza física nada mas cuando deje de comer… le sugiero que ese chico tenga una buena cama en la enfermería" Contesto el dios de la destrucción "Korn recuérdame de castigar a Naruto por meterse en problemas"

"Pero señor Luiquiir el joven Naruto no se metió en problema el nada mas se defendió de ese sujeto" Comento el Ángel.

"… Rayos ya no lo podre castigar después" Dijo Luiquiir con un tono de decepción.

Minutos después el peli rojo salió bastante herido sale de los escombros y ve a Naruto con mas enojo.

"Sabes cuando acabe de comer mi ramen tendré mis manos libres y te hare pedazos" Comento el rubio quien seguía disfrutando su comida.

'Bastardo… acabo de encontrar su talón de Aquiles' Pensó el peli rojo mientras que enseña una sonrisa.

Spirit vuelve atacar a Naruto solo que esta vez no trato de golpearlo mas bien le arrebato su ramen se echo para atrás y tiro el ramen al suelo para luego pisarlo.

"¡Hah-ha te quite tu ramen!" Se burlo el peli rojo quien seguía pisando el ramen de Naruto.

Con los tres espectadores.

"Retiro lo dicho mejor consigue el mejor ataúd que tengas Death" Dijo Luiquiir "Ese chico va a vivir un verdadero infierno"

Naruto vio como el peli azul seguía aplastando su ramen esto lo enfureció que dejo salir su poder de dragonslayer causando que toda la ciudad empezara a temblar provocando que los ciudadanos salieran de sus casas y algunos alumnos cayeron inconscientes por no soportar tanta energía que los profesores tuvieron que levantarlos y los demás alumnos que no cayeron se encontraban débiles pero podían correr un poco a la salida ya que se volvió un terremoto bastante fuerte.

Cuando los alumnos salieron del Shibunsen los alumnos vieron a su amigo Spirit y a Naruto quien era el responsable de causar el terremoto dejando salir su aura mágica, lo malo es que la mayoría de los alumnos que no habían caído ahora cayeron a excepción de algunos.

"¡¿Quién carajo es ese sujeto!?" Grito un alumnos

Una de las alumnos no le puso atención a su compañero ya que deicidio usar su percepción de almas con Naruto y no podía crear lo que estaba viendo, el alma del rubio tenia diferentes rasgos parecía un zorro con nueve colas quien se combino con un dragón con ojos azules y el aura es de color plateado con un pequeño rojo carmesí.

"Ese… sujeto… quien… es.." Tartamudeo la alumna.

"Ese sujeto se llama Naruto Uzumaki" Contesto Stein quien estaba en su silla "Es aprendiz y sucesor del señor Luiquiir"

"¿Luiquiir quien es ese?" Pregunto uno de los alumnos.

Antes que el doctor contestara empezaron a escuchar un potente rugido que el rubio dejo salir.

De regreso a la pelea

Naruto dejo salir un potente rugido de dragón.

Esto asustando al peli rojo en menos de minutos el rubio se transformo en un dragón que era la mitad de Shibunsen.

Los alumnos que se encontraban conscientes y profesores estaban asombrados por lo que acaban de presenciar una persona convertirse dragón.

"¡Maldito desgraciado ahora te matare por meterte con mi ramen!" Rugió Naruto empieza a volar al cielo mientras que hace aparecer un circulo mágico de su hocico.

"¡Magic dragon: Roar!" Grito Naruto dejando salir un potente rugido mágico.

El ataque era tan grande que toda la ciudad podía verlo muchos se asustaron porque creyeron que seria su fin otros se preguntaban si la escuela iba a sobrevivir.

Death junto con la facultad se encontraba asustado por ver un ataque tan potente que se dirigía a ellos mientras que Luiquiir se pega en la cara.

'Este mocoso se excedió con su ataque… todo por el estúpido ramen' Pensó Luiquiir "Korn si serias tan amable"

"De inmediato señor" Dijo Korn quien usa su bastón para crear un portal encima de Shibunsen para que el ataque de Naruto entrara al portal y apareciera afuera de la ciudad mostrando el poderoso rugido destruyendo mas de cinco montañas.

Los alumnos estaban asombrados de ver algo tan poderoso especialmente una alumna.

'Tengo que conocer mejor a ese rubio' Pensó la chica.

Naruto se canso y volvió a su forma original y empieza a caerse desde e cielo claro Luiquiir agarra al rubio antes que cayera al suelo y ve que esta inconsciente.

"Esto te pasa por no tener aun dominado tu forma dragón… pero se que lo lograras en algún futuro" Dijo el dios quien llego al suelo mientras que tiene cargado a Naruto.

Death aparece enfrente de Luiquiir y se arrodilla sorprendiendo a los estudiantes de Shibunsen.

"¡Señor Luiquiir me disculpo por lo que paso me asegurare de castigar a Spirit Albarn por sus acciones!" Comento Death.

"No te preocupes Death no estoy molesto, solo controla a tus alumnos luego hablamos de ese otro tema, ya que decidí quedarme unos días en este planeta" Explico el dios "Te voy a pedir también que uno de tus alumnos le enseñe la ciudad a mi aprendiz"

"Bueno esa parte no se si…"

"Yo me ofrezco de voluntaria"

Luiquiir y Death vieron a la joven alumna quien se acerco vio a Naruto inconsciente y no pudo evitar de sonrojar cuando vio los bigotes de zorro, pero no se espero cuando el rubio abriera un poco los ojos y la viera.

"Hermosa…." Susurro Naruto haciendo que la chica se sonrojara mas.

Fin del flashback

"¡Orden en la corte!" Ordeno el Juez usando su mazo para que los héroes dejaran de discutir y que Naruto dejara de recordar su antiguo recuerdo.

Funciono ya que los héroes le tiene miedo al jueza ya que les puede suspender la licencia.

"Ahora haremos esto democráticamente ya que no pueden decidirse" Comento el Juez.

"¡Pero esta dem…"

"¡Silencio Endeavor ya me canse de tu actitud!" Grito el juez "Lo haremos diplomáticamente ahora quienes están a favor de meter a Naruto Uzumaki a la cárcel"

El único héroe profesional que levanta la mano fue Endeavor.

"Ahora quienes están a favor de perdonar a Naruto Uzumaki darle una licencia de héroe a cambio que nos cuente quien es realmente"

El resto de los héroes profesionales levantan la mano haciendo enojar mas a Endeavor.

"Bien esta decidido Naruto Uzumaki se perdonara el crimen de combatir a Black sin tener una licencia de héroe pero a cambio tendrás que decirnos quien eres" Comento el Juez.

"Bien si es lo que quieren esta bien pero les voy advertir que este secreto debe ser bien guardado, si la liga de villanos se entera será algo catastrófico" Dijo Naruto quien saca una esfera de su bolsillo de color dorado, empieza a flotar haciendo que se muestre un proyector alrededor de la corte.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y esta es mi historia"

Mientras tanto en la aldea Sunagakure

En el edificio del Kazakage

La sala de reuniones era un verdadero caos el consejo estaba debatiendo si deberían juntarse con las demás naciones elementales por la cuestión que Danzo iba a dirigir a las demás aldeas.

Una parte no querían unirse ya que Danzo fue uno de los responsables que Naruto quien lo consideran su héroe fuera exiliado de la aldea por cumplir su misión, si ellos lo ayudaban contra Akatsuki no sabrían que seria capaz de hacer Danzo a su aldea.

Mientras que la otra parte estaban de acuerdo en unirse a Konoha ya que tenían un enemigo en común que era Akatsuki además que no se unían se ganarían el odio de las otras aldeas y eso va causar un gran problema.

Gaara no sabia que decir sobre el consejo y sus hermanos tampoco sabían que opinar solo veían al consejo como peleaban, el Kazekage soltó un suspiro mientras que pensaba en una solución para unirse a las demás aldeas excluyendo a Konoha.

'Como le haremos… Danzo no es de confiar tengo el presentimiento que nos va traicionar si ganamos la guerra' Pensó Gaara 'Si habría una….'

En eso Gaara tuvo una gran idea.

"¡Silencio!" Ordeno el Kazekage haciendo que los miembros del consejo dejaran de discutir "Tengo un plan para que podamos participar en la guerra sin tener que unirnos a Konoha y antes que pregunten es fácil hay que pedirle a Naruto que destruya esa aldea"

Todos excepción de Gaara se quedaron sorprendidos por a ver escuchado la sugerencia.

"Pero Kazekage-dono no creo que el joven Naruto tenga tanto poder para destruir Konoha" Dijo Ryusa.

"Concuerdo con el joven Ryusa estamos hablando de una aldea, el solo no creo que tenga el poder de destruirla" Apoyo Baki a su compañero del consejo.

"Se equivocan" Comento Kankuro.

"¿A que se refiere joven Kankuro?" Pregunto Sajo con interés.

"Naruto Uzumaki es realmente poderoso ya que en Ishgar el continente de los magos lo consideran su dios" Contesto Kankuro sorprendiendo a los miembros del consejo.

Temari estaba pensando en el rubio ya que hace años que no lo ve y aun recuerda como empezó a enamorarse de Naruto, y se a reunido con la princesa de las nieves Koyuki una vez al mes para hablar del gran afecto que tienen por Naruto, y decidieron que si alguna vez lo vuelven a ver lo compartirían.

"Bueno si los rumores son cierto ¿Cómo vamos a localizar al rubio? Digo si es considerado el dios de Ishgar pero ese continente es bastante grande hasta podría decir que es mas grande que las naciones elementales" Comento Ebizo.

"Cierto pero si vamos con el rey de ese continente para pedirle información de Naruto Uzumaki y explicarle nuestra situación tendremos que enviar a los mejores ninjas ya que yo no podre ir tengo que ver al bastardo de Danzo para que no sospeche nada de nuestro plan" Explico Gaara.

El consejo no sabia como reaccionar del plan que propuso el Kazekage unos pensaron que estaba loco de remate y otros estaban a favor.

"Bien ahora lo haremos por votación" Dijo Kankuro "¿Quiénes están a favor de unirse a Danzo?"

Nadie levanta de la mano.

"Ahora ¿Quiénes están a favor de buscar a Naruto y que se encargue de esa aldea?"

Todos en la sala levantan la mano.

"Bien esta decidido Temari tu iras a Ishgar con unos ninjas y buscaran a Naruto Uzumaki para que el se encargue de Konoha, cuando vuelvan" Ordeno Gaara mientras que Temari sale de la sala para reunir a los ninjas de su confianza "Bien si eso es todo termino esta reunión"

Mientras tanto en Konoha

En la torre del Hokage en la parte subterránea donde nada mas unas pocas personas tenían acceso ya que es un laboratorio que Danzo creo para unos experimentos sumamente importantes.

El líder del departamento de equipo de herramientas acientíficas de Konoha llamado Katsuke Tono un jounin todo gordo quien había estudiado los archivos del sannin Orochimaru, para crear experimentos considerados un crimen en contra de la naturaleza.

Claro el sexto Hokage le daba una fuerte cantidad de dinero para crear los experimentos pensando que un día tendría su arma perfecta que será leal a la aldea, para usarlo en la guerra y después conquistar las demás aldeas para ir a Ishgar y Alvarez y conquistar todo el mundo.

"¿Entonces Tono cuanto falta para que el arma definitiva este preparada?" Pregunto Danzo mientras que veía al experimento en un gran contenedor.

"Si Hokage-sama nuestras…." Katsuke no siguió hablando ya que Danzo lo vio con enojo "Digo su arma definitiva estará lista antes de la guerra contra Akatsuki pero necesitamos un poco mas de dinero para terminar los últimos preparativos"

'Este gordo es muy avaricioso aun me pregunto como se volvió un Jounin' Pensó el sexto Hokage "Esta bien hare que uno de mis anbus te lleve el dinero mas tarde pero espero que este listo en 3 días"

"Hai Hokage-sama la arma que controlara al mundo nacerá en 3 días" Dijo Tono con una sonrisa desagradable mientas que babeaba.

"Muy bien pero ahora dime ¿Como se llama el sujeto?" Pregunto Danzo.

"El nombre del sujeto es Kawaki" Contesto el científico gordo.

Danzo sonrió el nombre le quedaba perfecto por muchas razones

La principal es que fue creado del ADN de Sasuke Uchiha quien le sacaron una muestra de sangre desde que perdió sus ojos y sin tener ninguna probabilidad de reproducirse.

Y de Naruto Uzumaki quien obtuvo su sangre cuando era niño y los aldeanos lo agarraban a golpes y mandaban al hospital.

'Jejeje mi arma será superior que ese bastardo de Naruto Uzumaki lo buscara y asesinara' Pensó Danzo quien se empieza a retirar del laboratorio.

En Tartaros

Mard Geer se encontraba impaciente ya quería ejecutar su plan maestro de activar todas las caras y desaparecer la magia de Earth Land pero no podía ya que dos de los demonios mas fuertes de Tartaros se encontraban en el laboratorio para darles nuevos cuerpos.

Uno es Jackal y el otro es Tempester

Claro el maestro del gremio de Tartaros podía entender sobre lo que hizo el demonio Tempester ya que su plan era ir a una ciudad y matar a Yajima pero el demonio no se espero que un mago de clase S lo derrotara asi es que Tempester decide explotar y liberar una gran cantidad de anti-Ethernamo en la ciudad.

Lo bueno fue que otros demonios se encontraban cerca de la ciudad y decidieron ir a recuperar el cuerpo de Tempester.

Pero a Jackal no lo iba a perdonar ya que también fue derrotado en batalla y decidió igual explotar para destruir un pueblo donde se encontraba Michello pero su ataque fue detenido por unos magos de Fairy Tail.

Claro Mard lo perdonaría sino fuera porque su explosión fue detenida por un gato azul que habla, algo muy vergonzoso morir de esa manera era imperdonable.

El maestro de Tartaros empezaba a perder la paciencia su plan de revivir a END se estaba demorando, paso unas horas hasta que tomo la decisión mas razonable de todas y esa es destruir el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Y claro aprovechara la oportunidad que Naruto Uzumaki no se encuentra para hacerlo Mard Geer dejo salir una sonrisa pensando en la destrucción de ese gremio.

En el planeta de Luiquiir

Luiquiir se encontraba meditando hasta que Korn llego.

"¿Qué se te ofrece Korn?" Pregunto el dios quien seguía meditando.

"Señor… tiene que ver esto" Contesto el ángel quien usa su cetro para enseñarle un holograma.

El dios de la destrucción abre los ojos para ver lo que Korn quería enseñarle y cuando vio la imagen tenia los ojos abierto ya que no lo podía crear.

"Dime Korn… ¿Naruto sabe de esto?" Pregunto el Zorro de tres colas.

"No…. Me imagino que quiere que le diga" Contesto Korn.

"Así es y lo mas pronto posible" Ordeno Luiquiir.

El ángel asiste y prepara un mensaje para enviárselo a Naruto lo mas pronto posible.

Devuelta con Naruto

"Y esa es mi historia" Dijo Naruto quien desactivo el orbe que mostraba todo su pasado.

Los héroes quienes vieron el pasado del rubio se encontraban sorprendidos nunca se imaginaron que había vida en otros planetas en el universo y que un zorro antropomórfico de tres colas es considerado el dios de la destrucción sea el ser mas poderoso del universo, claro Naruto no les enseño la parte de Zeno-sama y el torneo que va ver entre el universo 8 y 5.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

"¡TODO ESO ES UNA MENTIRA!" Grito Endeavor quien se levanto mientras que activaba su Quirk "¡NOS ESTA VIENDO LA CARA ESTE MALDITO IMBECIL!"

"Endeavor cálmate no es necesario que grites" Dijo Ryukyu "Además yo si le creo a Naruto"

"¿Por qué lo dices Ryukyu?" Pregunta All Migth.

"Hay que pensar bien las cosas, el universo es grande y también el fenómeno que ocurrió cuando los Quirks aparecieron y ahora con del sujeto llamado Black" Contesto Ryukyu.

"¡ESTAN DEMENTES DEBEMO…."

"¡Silencio Endeavor!" Ordeno el juez "Tu solo quieres que Naruto Uzumaki vaya a la cárcel porque derroto a Black mientras que tu fuiste humillado a nivel nacional, a una advertencia si vuelves activar tu en la corte te suspenderé la licencia por seis meses"

El héroe numero 2 se sentía muy furioso pero decidió hacerle caso al juez ya que no quería perder su licencia.

"Bueno regresando al tema, Naruto Uzumaki viendo tu pasado y también por ser el próximo… dios de la destrucción, eh decidido que tendrás una licencia de Hero profesional permanente y podrás encargarte de los villanos de cualquier forma posible a pero vamos a meterte en un programa donde tendrás que escoger a cuatro mujeres del país para que formes una familias y tengas hijos para que sean los siguientes protectores del país en cuatro días " Dijo el Juez "Bueno llevo acabado con este juicio"

Y con eso el juez y los demás héroes se levantan para retirarse.

'Estos mortales son muy molestos' Pensó Naruto 'Rayos ahora estoy hablando como un dios de la destrucción'

20 minutos después

Naruto llego a su casa para encontrarse con un grupo de personas que al parecer eran sus fans lo aplaudían y celebraban por verlo, el rubio no sabia que decir solo los ignoro y entro a su casa.

El rubio fue recibido por las dos magas clase S y las tres alumnas de A.U.

quienes estaban en la sala principal de la casa.

Las alumnas eran Momo, Mina y Tsuyu quienes se confesaron a Naruto del amor que tienen por el claro, el rubio no se sorprendió ya que sabia que ellas eran las que le dejaban los regalos en su escritorio.

Naruto admita que eran unas de las tres alumnas mas hermosas de la clase 1-A, claro el rubio las acepto besándolas a cada una quienes se sonrojaron, les dijo que ya no dará clases en U.A. ya que Aizawa se había recuperado y su relación no tendrían problemas.

Las tres chicas estaban felices que decidieron abrazarlo lo bueno es que Naruto estaba sentado en el sillón o la hubieran tirado.

Paso una hora y las tres chicas se despiden de su novio y se van a sus casas, mientras tanto Naruto ve a las dos magas tristes da un suspiro y a cada una les da un beso y les dice que las perdona.

Erza y Mira estaban llorando de felicidad ya que su rubio las perdono y podrán estar con el claro hay otras mujeres en su vida pero eso no les importa a las dos chicas ya que por fin después de años.

Los tres se sientan en el sofá mientras que las dos magas están abrazando al rubio de cada lado y se quedan profundamente dormidas claro Naruto sigue despierto.

De la nada aparece un holograma llamando la atención del rubio ya que el ángel Korn quería comunicarse con el y parecía muy importante.

"Hola Korn ¿Qué se te ofrece?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Naruto… Luiquiir y yo nos enteramos de una noticia que no creo que te vaya a caer bien" Contesto el ángel.

"Korn después de todo lo que eh pasado no creo que sea algo que me vaya a sorprender" Comento el rubio.

"Bien no digas que te lo advertí" Dijo Korn quien deja salir un suspiro y usa su cetro para enseñar una proyección.

En la proyección se muestra una chic de unos quince años su ropa principal es un traje de colegiada y un abrigo negro, una blusa blanca con una corbata, una falda a cuadros rojos y una botas de color negro hebillas blancas, su pelo es rubio cenizo y con dos coletas y tiene los ojos verdes color oliva.

"Naruto tu hija esta viva" Comento el Ángel.

Fin del capitulo numero 21

Hola mis lectores espero que les haya gustado el capitulo primero que nada gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic.

Por cierto dije que iba a poner romance en este capitulo…..

¡HA Feliz día de los inocentes!

Bueno ahora quiero aclarar una cosa.

A muchos no les gusto que Naruto derrotara fácilmente a Zamasu pues les diré esto yo considero a Zamasu el peor villano que eh visto en mi vida en el mundo de Dragon Ball además seamos honestos Goku o Vegeta hasta Trunks podían matarlo sino hubiera pedido el deseo de la inmortalidad o que cambiara cuerpos con Goku era alguien bastante débil en mi opinión la única razón que les dio batalla a los dos Saiyajin fue porque el Zamasu inmortal se ponía en medio cuando le iban a dar un ataque mortal a Black.

Bueno dejando eso atrás luego dicen que no es necesario que escojan a otros personajes para el torneo del poder si ya tienen a Naruto.

Miren Naruto es un aprendiz además el se puede cansar como ya había puesto en otros capítulos anteriores ya que aun no y repito NO es un dios de la destrucción además yo quiero ponerle trama a la historia que otros personajes de animes estén en el torneo del poder.

Ya dejando eso atrás hare una cosa chistosa si me mandan por buzón y repito por BUZON quien cree que es la hija de Naruto podrán pedirme un planeta dentro del mundo del anime que quieren que el rubio vaya cuando se vuelva el dios de la destrucción.

A y si lo ponen en los comentarios lo borrare y no les hare caso.

Lista del harem

Harem (Cerrado Permanente)

Aquí esta la lista.

Sakura Kinomoto

Naciones elementales

Koyuki

Konan

Temari

Ayame

Ishgar y Alvarez

Erza

Irene

Juvia

Brandish

Anna

Wendy

Lissanna

Dimaria

Hisui.E

Lucy

Mirajane

Bleach

Sode No Shirayuki

Yorouichi

Sui-Feng

Rangiku

Isane

Tier Haribel

Rukia

One piece

Nami

Hancock

Robin

Rebecca

Koala

Wanda

Boku no Hero Academy

Midnight

Mina

Momo

Tsuyu

Pokemon

Korrina

Skyla

Mallow

Lillie

Serena

Aria

RWBY

Yang

Ruby

Weiss

Blake

Bueno mis lectores nos vemos hasta la próxima

P.D. no me pregunten cuando saldrá en próximo capitulo ya que no le diré porque la ultima vez que lo dije y me tarde un día me empezaron a insultar por eso decidí ya no decir cuando sacare el nuevo capitulo.


	23. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: Se acabaron las clases

Naruto se quedo impactado cuando escucho que su hija se encontraba con vida muchas emociones pasaban por su cabeza.

Pero las principales eran tristeza, furia y felicidad el rubio se levanto del sofá despertando a las dos magas y se dirige a su cuarto mientras deja caer unas lagrimas.

Las dos magas de clase S se preguntaban porque su rubio actuó de esa manera ya que hace años no lo veian triste ven el holograma de Korn y de la hija del rubio, las dos mujeres no sabían que pensar.

"¿Señor Korn quien es esa chica?" Pregunto Mira.

"Ella es Maka Albarn bueno en realidad su nombre es Maka Uzumaki…. Es hija de Naruto" Contesto el ángel.

"¡¿Naruto tiene una hija!?" Gritaron las dos magas de clase S.

"Si tiene una hija pero bajen la voz no quiero que Naruto las escuche ya que… no me quiero imaginar por lo que debe estar pasando" Comento Korn.

"Pero como es posible que ella sea la hija de Naruto, se ve que tiene unos quince años y Naruto-kun tiene 25 ni modo que la hubiera tenido a los diez años" Dijo Mira.

"Bueno como se los puedo explicar Naruto se enamoro de una chica en un planeta cuando tenia diecisiete y embarazo a su novia de ese entonces verán el espacio y tiempo tiene sus complicaciones en su planeta 8 años equivale a 15 años en ese planeta y no solo ese es el caso de ese planeta sino muchos por eso nosotros los dioses tenemos el calendario del rey para que no tengamos ninguna confusión…." Explico el Ángel "Pero siéntense esta historia es algo muy larga"

Las dos magas hacen caso y se sientan en el sofá.

"Todo empezó hace 8 años cuando el señor Luiquiir y Naruto fuimos a ese planeta"

Korn empieza a decirles sobre la historia de Naruto cuando fue a ese planeta mientras que enseña un proyector, el planeta tienen un buen balance de mortalidad, el rubio conoció a una chica después de la disputa que tuvo con un tipo llamado Spirit Albarn.

Erza y Mira dejan salir una gota viendo que Naruto se transformo en dragón e iba hacer pedazos al peli rojo, por haberle aplastado su ramen múltiples veces.

El rubio con la chica que conoció empezaron a estar muy unidos aunque era la prometida de Spirit a ella le daba igual ya que el se iba con otras mujeres.

Durante esos días que Luiquiir decidió dejar al rubio un año en el planeta donde equivalen a un mes en su planeta con la condición que debería seguir practicando su magia y chacra ya que su Ki divino ya lo tenia dominado.

Naruto acepto y empezó a salir con la alumna hasta que se confesaron los dos y una noche tuvieron pasión y los dos estaban completamente desnudos el rubio recostó a la chica que amaba y estaba listo para pen…..

"O si lo siento tendré que saltarme esa parte ya que es un momento intimo" Dijo Korn quien se encontraba sonrojado y salta esa escena.

Erza y Mira se encontraban con un enorme sonrojo y podían sentir un gran calor en sus cuerpo que dejaban salir mucho vapor haciendo que parecieran unos saunas vivientes.

'Demonios' Pensaron las dos magas de clase S deseando ver la escena que Korn se había saltado.

Saltando esa escena Naruto se entero que iba ser papa algo que le trajo mucho alegría iba a tener un hija ya que los doctores le confirmaron que iba ser una niña, pasaron nueve meses y el rubio estaba con la mujer que amaba en la sala del parto.

Pero algo salió mal cuando la mujer dio a luz, que tuvieron que sacar al rubio del cuarto para que los doctores y enfermeras pudieran trabajar, Naruto espero por casi 3 horas preocupado hasta que salió el doctor para decirle que la mujer y su bebe habían fallecido.

La mujer murió de hemorragia mientras que la bebe se asfixio, esto causo que el rubio cayera al suelo mientras que lloraba por la perdida de su amada e hija, cuando Luiquiir vino al planeta a recoger a su aprendiz y se entero de la noticia se impacto y vio a Naruto destrozado.

El dios de la destrucción se llevo al rubio a su planeta sin haber cumplido un año ya que no lo quería ver sufrir mas, Naruto cambio al que ahora conocen todos dejo de ser un inmaduro y empezó a madurar completando su entrenamiento para proteger a sus seres queridos y no volver a sufrir la perdida como la de su amada e hija.

(Nota no tengo idea de cómo se llama la mama de Maka ya que el creador de Soul Eater no le a puesto nombre o eh imagen)

"Y bueno esa es la historia de la hija de Naruto le dijeron que estaba muerta pero haces unas horas cuando el señor Luiquiir se entero me pidió que lo llevara al planeta para que Death le diera una explicación" Comento Korn "Por eso en tres días vendré por ustedes y nos iremos a ese planeta y antes que pregunten porque Sakura no vendrá aun sigue en la reunión de aspirantes a ángeles"

"Esta bien…. Pero que sugiere que hagamos con Naruto-kun por el momento" Comento Mira.

"Les sugiero que vayan y lo consientan al saber esta noticia debe de encontrarse destrozado" Dijo Korn "Bueno yo me retiro recuerden 3 días vendré por ustedes"

Y con eso el ángel corta la comunicación dejando a las dos magas pensando en mucho.

Erza y Mira van al cuarto donde se encuentra Naruto sentado en la cama y ven que aun esta llorando bastante, las dos magas se entristecen y van abrazar al rubio.

Mientras tanto con Luiquiir.

El dios de la destrucción estaba en el cuarto junto con Death quien lucia bastante nervioso.

"Entonces dime Death ¿Por qué le mintieron a mi alumno sobre la muerte de su hija?" Pregunto Luiquiir quien trataba de controlar su furia.

"Bueno… señor Luiquiir…. Se lo puedo… explicar…" Tartamudeo Death.

"Entonces empieza o ya sabes lo que pasara con esta ciudad o mas bien este planeta" Ordeno Luiquiir.

"Bueno todo fue hace quince años, cuando Maka aun seguía en el vientre de su madre las brujas se enterraron que el futuro dios de la destrucción iba a tener una hija…" Empezó a relatar el shinigami.

Flash Back 15 años atrás.

Consejo de las brujas.

Las brujas de todo el mundo se reunieron por la noticia de que el dios de la destrucción Luiquiir vino a su planeta con su alumno y sucesor pero gracias a un interno, que tenían en DWMA que Naruto estaba esperando un bebe y querían usar eso a su favor.

"Yo digo que matemos al bebe nos va a causar muchos problemas en el futuro" Explico Eruka.

"No seas estúpida si asesinamos al bebe ese tal Naruto va venir por nosotras y será nuestro fin" Dijo Shaula "Yo propongo que secuestremos al bebe y la tengamos como energía suplementaria para nosotros"

Las brujas seguían discutiendo mientras que las tres brujas de alto rango estaban viendo como discutían las brujas especialmente Maba la reina de las brujas en este planeta a estado viva por mas de doscientos años y aun recuerdo como Luiquiir la humillo hace mas de doscientos años.

"¡Orden!" Grito la bruja juez haciendo que las brujas que estaban discutiendo se callaran "Nadie va ser nada por el momento esperaremos a que el bebe nazca y la vamos a secuestrar, vamos a chantajear a Death para obligarlo que deje de matar a nuestra gente"

"Si yo fuera tu no lo haría tu no conoces el poder de un dios de la destrucción… no haremos nada prefiero que nuestra gente siga existiendo por los años que vienen a que nos destruya en menos de segundos… Ahora lárguense hacer lo habitual pero si me entero que una de ustedes trato de ir por el bebe serán castigadas" Ordeno Maba.

Las brujas se fueron para hacer lo suyo pero unas dos brujas no estaban de acuerdo con la orden que le dio su reina, al contrario se encontraban furiosas que decidieron ignorar a Maba y secuestrar al bebe.

Gracias a unos espías que Death tenia dentro de la sociedad de brujas se entero del plan que tenia las dos brujas y decidió convocar una reunión con la DWMA CIA y unas personas de la facultad del DWMA en la sala del espejo para tener un plan.

"Yo propongo que escondamos a la bebe y asunto arreglado" Dijo Naigus quien se acomoda los lentes.

"Claro asunto arreglado ¿Y que piensas decirle a Naruto?" Pregunto Sid "Si ya lo olvidaste el se convertirá en el nuevo dios de la destrucción si se entera que escondimos a su hija nos podemos despedir de nuestro planeta"

"O entonces que propones Sid" Comento Naigus "Las brujas rebeldes que van a desobedecer a Maba trataran de secuestrar a la hija de Naruto"

"¿Y si mejor dejamos que Naruto se lleve a su esposa e hija del planeta? Digo es mejor que no estén aquí y que el futuro dios de la destrucción cuide a su amada e hija" Sugirió Death "Además Luiquiir sigue aun furioso cuando se entero del Kishin que se lo mantuve oculto por mas de ochocientos años"

La DWMA CIA pensaron en lo que dijo Death, aun no habían pensado si era lo correcto en ocultar al bebe o que Naruto se la llevara, verán la razón que están debatiendo esto es porque los médicos informaron a Death que la hija del rubio tenga la posibilidad que tenga un poco de Ki divino y cuando llego a oídos del DWMA CIA y las demás organizaciones no querían perder esta oportunidad de tener a un ser que tenga ese poder.

"También opino lo mismo que Lord Death hay que dejar que Naruto se lleve a su hija le explicamos la situación y el va entenderlo a la perfección" Comento Stein quien saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y empieza a fumarlo.

"¡Pero están loco vamos a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de que nuestro planeta tenga Ki divino!" Grito Naigus "Solo hay que esconderla y asunto arreglado"

"Otra vez con eso no entiendes verdad, si la escondemos Naruto va estar buscando por todo los rincones del planeta hasta encontrar a su hija y si logra encontrarla va a pedir una explicación" Volvió a explicar Sid a su compañera "O ya olvidaste cuando se convirtió en un dragón y casi destruye toda Death city"

En la sala sintieron un escalofrió aun recordando cuando el rubio se convirtió en un dragón aun tienen pesadillas de ese evento.

"Quiero proponer un plan" Dijo Spirit quien llamo la atención de los demás "Hay que decirle a Naruto que su bebe murió en el parto"

Al escuchar el plan de Spirit no podían crear lo que estaba proponiendo era algo absurdo decirle al futuro dios de la destrucción que su hija había muerto en el parto junto con su esposa.

"Spirit ese es un plan estúpido no le podemos mentir a Naruto si descubre la verdad sobre su hija va a destruir Death City con tan solo usar su meñique" Comento el Doctor Stein mientras que saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo empieza a fumar "Digamos que tomamos tu plan luego que hacemos acaso tu vas a cuidar a la bebe como si fuera tuya o que"

"¡Por supuesto!" Grito Spirit.

"Eh… Spirit sin ofender pero tu serias una mierda de papa" Dijo Stein.

"¡Eeeeeeehhhhhh!" Volvió a gritar el peli rojo indignado por lo que le dijo Stein "¡Yo seria un gran padre mejor que el imbécil de Naruto!"

"Esa seria la reacción de alguien que odia a otra persona porque le robaron a la novia y le dieron una gran paliza que nunca olvidara" Comento Stain quien ya se había acabado su cigarrillo y empieza a darle vueltas a su tornillo.

Mientras que Death veía como Spirit y Stein estaban discutiendo aun recuerda cuando conoció a Luiquiir, fue hace doscientos años cuando se enfrento a Maba la reina bruja cuando trato de destruir Death city para vengar a las brujas que asesino hace siglos atrás con sus ocho guerreros shinigamis.

Recuerdo de Death hace doscientos años atrás

La batalla se estaba complicando ya que Maba entreno por siglos para asesinar a Death después de casi exterminar su raza, la ciudad estaba echa un chaos mucha destrucción y cientos de almas humanas flotando en todas partes.

Pero gracias a que Death ya había abierto su academia el DWMA muchos técnicos y armas demoniacas estaban peleando contra las brujas que habían en la ciudad mientras que el peleaba contra la reina de la brujas.

"Maldito Death cuando acabe contigo desgraciado las brujas dominaremos el mundo" Dijo Maba quien usa su hechizo de hielo crea una lanzas y se los arroja a Death quien claro las bloquea con su guadaña para que luego Death vaya a toda velocidad y golpe a Maba en la cara para mandarla a volar.

Y así continuo por mas de 5 horas una batalla larga nadie sabia quien iba a ganar hasta que una luz divina del cielo alumbra toda Death City, después de unos segundo se revelan a dos sujetos descendiendo del cielo poniéndose en medio de Maba y Death.

Estos son Luiquiir y Korn quienes no lucen para nada feliz.

"A ver a ver que pasa aquí yo estaba descansando en mi planeta después que destruí un planeta donde siempre había guerra usaban unos robots gigantes fue divertido aplastarlos como si fueran latas hasta que llegaron unos que son de color blanco ¿Cómo se llamaban Korn?" Pregunto Luiquiir.

"Los robots blancos se llamaban Gundam Wings señor Luiquiir" Contesto el Ángel.

"A si es cierto fue divertido en aplastarlos especialmente a ese tal Heero Yuy se mereció ese Hakai después de lo que me dijo ese maldito mocoso" Comento el dios aun enojado pero vuelve a ver a Maba y Death "Como dije estaba descansando después de destruir ese planeta que queda bastante lejos, hasta que Korn mi dijo que un Kami se estaba agarrando a golpes con una bruja"

Luiquiir ve a Death ya que Korn le informo que el kami de este planeta es el y no estaba contento.

Por alguna razón Death sentía miedo cuando veía al dios de la destrucción y eso que no sabia porque, mientras que la reina bruja sentía rabia.

"¡Maldito zorro vete de aquí antes que te destruya!" Grito Maba.

Luiquiir no le puso atención mas bien de su mano izquierda con un dedo crea una pequeña bola de Ki y se lo arroja a la reina de la brujas dándole en la cara y la mando a volar contra una montaña causando una pequeña explosión sorprendiendo a todos en Death City.

"Ahora tu arregla esto o sino el supremo Kaiosama del norte tendrá que escoger un nuevo kami para este planeta" Amenazo el dios de la destrucción al kami con un tono perverso.

Sin perder tiempo Death le dice a sus técnicos que acabaran rápido con las brujas ya que algunas empezaron a huir al ver que su reina fue derrotada fácilmente, paso media hora Death y los técnicos habían ganado la batalla, mientras que los técnicos y las armas demoniacas celebraban Death hablo con Luiquiir y Korn.

Cuando Death se entero de la existencia de todo los dioses que viven en el universo y que Luiquiir es el ser mas poderoso del universo casi se desmaya, el zorro de tres colas le dijo que no destruirá este planeta ya que gracias a el se ha vuelto muy equilibrado con el tema de mortalidad, pero debe seguir ese balance solo vino a ver el problema de la reina bruja.

Y también le dijo que vendría una vez cada 10 años para ver que todo siguiera en orden, Death se alivia que tiene cada diez años para poder mejorar mas su mundo, antes que Luiquiir llegara.

Fin del recuerdo de Death.

Death sale de sus pensamientos ya que el Doctor Stein y Spirit iban agarrarse a golpes claro el los detiene usando el Shinigami Chop noqueando a los dos imbéciles.

"Esto no nos llevara a nada en mi opinión Naruto debe de saber sobre esta situación y llevarse a su hija e esposa para que estén a salvos de las brujas" Dijo Death.

La mayoría de los presentes a excepción de Stein no podían crear lo que Death dijo algunos pensaron que había perdido la cabeza dejar ir a la hija de Naruto quien posiblemente tiene Ki divino era inaceptable.

Verán la razón detrás del plan de los técnicos presentes y armas demoniacas es que el bebe se quede para que puedan estudiar sobre el Ki divino y usarla como armas para acabar de una buena vez por todas con las brujas que han estado aterrorizando a las personas por siglos.

Pero otra razón seria que si vuelve aparecer otro Kishin y si Death no logra sellarlo tendrían listos un plan B para destruir al Kishin.

"¡Pero Death-sama no podemos dejar esta oportunidad ir de nuestras manos!" Grito Spirit.

"O claro que podemos y lo vamos hacer para la seguridad de nuestro planeta no nos meteremos con los dioses o sus hijos y lo voy a decir nada mas una vez si me entero que uno de ustedes planea algo van ver consecuencias porque no solo yo voy a castigarlos pero también Luiquiir porque prácticamente se están metiendo con su nieta" Comento Death haciendo que hubiera un silencio incomodo "Ahora llevo terminado esta reunión sin sentido acabada"

Death se va para ver a su hijo son saber que los que se quedaron tuvieron otros planes y era algo complicado en hacer, cuando fuera el día que la bebe naciera, cuatro personas se encargarían de tener a la bebe y asegurar el futuro de su planeta.

Robaron una sustancia llamada del laboratorio de Stein que permite borrarle la memoria alguien, después que diera a luz uno de los doctores que le pagaron uso la sustancia y le borraron la memoria a la esposa de Naruto y que olvidara al rubio para siempre.

Tomaron a la bebe también le pegaron a las enfermeras y al resto del hospital que no se atreviera abrir la boca.

Y los responsables son Azusa Yumi, Sid Barret, Mira Naigus pero el quien creo todo el plan fue Spirit Albarn.

Claro Spirit sonrió cuando le dieron a la bebe en sus brazos ya que logro vengarse de Naruto después de que lo humillara hace nueve meses, arrebatándole a su esposa e hija pensando que se había salido con la suya.

Estaba muy equivocado después de quince años Death se entero de lo que Spirit y los demás hicieron y estaba muy furioso que casi mata a Spirit pero no lo hizo mas bien decidió que lo iba a transferir a otro DWMA que se encontraba al otro lado del mundo pero lo hará cuando Naruto regrese y le de su merecido, mientras que los demás tendrán que explicarle no al rubio sino a Luiquiir porque apoyaron a Spirit en su plan.

Fin del Flash back

"Y esa es la historia señor Luiquiir" Dijo Death.

El dios de la destrucción tenia una expresión neutral se acerco a Death y sin aviso le soltó un golpe fuerte a su mascara del kami de este planeta tirándolo al suelo.

"Mira Death y quiero que escuches muy bien lo que te voy a decir ya que te lo dije hace muchos siglos atrás, no eh destruido este planeta ya que su nivel de mortalidad es bastante alta" Comento Luiquiir quien agarra a Death de la mascara "Pero me estos últimos años me has estado fallando primero con el Kishin y ahora esto"

Luiquiir suspiro y soltó al Kami del planeta y empezó a caminar a la salida.

"Cuando Naruto se vuelva el nuevo dios de la destrucción suplícale a el que no destruya tu planeta…. Ya que no tengo tanto tiempo" Explico el zorro de tres colas quien abandono el cuarto.

'¿A que se esta refiriendo que tiene poco tiempo?' Pensó Death quien se levanto.

Mientras tanto con Naruto.

El tercer dia había llegado y faltaban pocas horas para que Korn llegara al planeta, claro el rubio les escribió una carta un día antes a sus cuatro novias y su alumno que lo vieran a su casa para despedirse.

Lo bueno fue que recibieron la carta y llegaron horas antes que el ángel llegara, Naruto les explico sobre su pasado y que el se convertirá en el nuevo dios de la destrucción sorprendiendo a las cuatro mujeres que tiene delante.

Después de unos segundo las cuatro chicas estaban felices sabiendo que su novio va convertirse en el ser mas poderoso del universo, también les explico que tiene que irse ya que su misión en este planeta fue solo inspeccionar para ver que todo este bien, el rubio les dio un botón a cada una diciéndoles que si lo presionan el aparecerá en segundos para cualquier cosa claro mientras que no abusen.

Naruto le dio las llaves de su casa a Midnight diciéndole que es suya y que la cuide, claro la peli negra se puso contente que abrazo al rubio tirándolo al suelo, mientras que las otras chicas sienten muchos celos que deciden hacer lo mismo y las cuatro empiezan a besar al rubio.

Minutos después aparece Korn diciéndoles que ya es hora de marcharse, Naruto suspira y las dos magas de clase S se ponen alado de su rubio listas para irse.

"Midoriya puedes venir un segundo por favor" Dijo Naruto.

El peli verde hace caso y se pone enfrente de su maestro.

"Si sensei que se le ofrece" Comento Izuku.

"En unos 6 meses celestiales en otras palabras 3 meses en tu planeta volveré por ti para que participes en un torneo sumamente importante, así es que sigue entrenando ya que el torneo será tu verdadera prueba" Explico el rubio.

"¡Si Naruto-sensei ver que seguiré entrenando y seré aun mas fuerte!" Grito el peli verde.

"Así se habla nos veremos pronto" Comento el rubio quien usa su mano derecha para sacudirle la cabeza a Izuku "Cuídate… Sochi"

Naruto va a despedirse de sus cuatro novias dejando al peli verde con una gran sonrisa ya que lo llamo hijo eso lo puso muy feliz, cuando el rubio se despidió de sus cuatro novias va con las dos magas de clase S para poner su mano encima de Korn y los cuatro dejan el planeta a la velocidad luz.

En el espacio.

"Entonces Korn… ¿Cuál es el plan?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Primero iremos devuelta a su planeta ya que hay un pequeño asunto que debes resolver y luego iremos a ver a tu hija" Contesto el ángel.

Cuando escucho la palabra hija, Naruto se puso triste ya que piensa que le va decir que lo odia por no haber estado ahí por ella o que no sepa quien es el muchas cosas iban por la cabeza del rubio.

Pasaron veinte seis minutos y llegaron a su planeta, Korn lo llevo al gremio y vieron que había una situación bastante desagradable.

Un enorme cubo que tenia el aspecto de un demonio estaba lanzando una cantidad impresionante de ataques al gremio pero gracias a que tiene un campo de fuerza en toda Magnolia no le afectaban.

Naruto, Erza y Mira entran a la oficina del maestro para saber cual es la situación, el rubio vio a Macao quien estaba en su oficina para buscar algo que les sirva contra Tartarus pero cuando vio al rubio con las dos magas de clase S se pone contento al ver que el mago mas fuerte de Ishgar había regresado.

"Erza y Mira vayan con el resto del gremio para ver cual es la situación actual" Dijo Naruto y las dos magas de clase S obedecen y van asistir a los demás "Macao dime cual es la situación"

"Bueno el gremio Tartarus que es un gremio lleno de demonios nos esta atacando y que tratan de activar un arma llamada las caras que borra toda la magia de toda el continente y la única forma de activarlas es matando a los ex miembros del consejo mágico, ya lo hicieron ahora quieren deshacerse de nosotros para cumplir con su objetivo" Informo Macao.

'Esos imbéciles del consejo crean armas para luego dejarlas tiradas como si fueran niños chiquitos' Pensó Naruto "Bien esto es lo que haremos esos demonios nos han estado atacando ahora nos toca contra atacar"

Naruto se dirigió a su escritorio se sienta y activa la magia archive y múltiples pantallas aparecen en enfrente de Naruto y todas enseñan imágenes del cubo, sin perder tiempo el rubio activa el modo de ataque del gremio.

El gremio empezó a moverse causando que todo los miembros salieran para ver que estaba pasando.

Las cuatro torres del gremio se empiezan a mover y se transforman en cañones jupiter, esto sorprendió a los magos de Fairy Tail ya que no se esperaban que las torres que tienen se transformaran en armas muy poderosas.

"¿Desde cuando tenemos caños jupiter?" Pregunto Romeo.

"Desde hace dos años ya que Naruto decidió instalarlos para cualquier tipo de situación que se presentara" Contesto Wakabi "Y que bueno que los instalo a tiempo"

En la oficina.

"¿Dime Macao dijiste que son demonios verdad?" Pregunto Naruto quien empieza a enfocar los cuatro caños al cubo de Tartarus.

"Así es maestro" Contesto Macao.

"Perfecto" Dijo el rubio quien empieza a usar la magia Archive y usa lacrimas artificiales de devil slayer "Jejeje costaron una fortuna comprar diferentes lacrimas para los caños jupiter pero si que va valer la pena"

Naruto desactiva un parte del campo de fuerza y luego oprime el botón principal y los cuatro cañones disparan al cubo de Tartarus, para la sorpresa el ataque parte a la mitad al cubo causando que se cayera al mar lo que quedaba del gremio de Tartarus.

"Para que no se metan con mi gremio" Susurro Naruto con una sonrisa, agarra un micrófono para comunicarse con los magos que se encuentran afuera "¡Escuchen hadas vayan a donde se encuentra lo que quedo del cubo y acaben con esos demonios!"

Todos los magos gritan y se suben a los barcos voladores para ir acabar con los demonios que aun siguen vivos.

"Macao yo me voy a quedar aquí ya que alguien mas peligroso que Tartarus va venir y digamos que yo soy el único quien puede contra ese desgraciado" Dijo Naruto quien abre las ventanas de su oficina y sale para subir a la torre principal del gremio.

La batalla fue intensa para los magos de Fairy Tail ya que los demonios principales de sobrevivieron al ataque de los cuatro caños jupiter, y también el edificio principal de gremio de Tartarus aunque estaba en malas condiciones pero el control de mando aun funcionaba para activar las caras.

Pero algo que no se esperaron fue que Acnologia había llegado al gremio listo para destruirlo.

"¡Primera sálvanos!" Grito un miembro de Fairy Tail.

"Rayos que vamos hacer… primero los demonios y ahora el dragón de la apocalipsis" Murmuro Erza quien se estaba enfrentando contra Kyouka para prevenir que la demonio activara la cara.

Natsu se encontraba de rodillas ya que pensó que no había esperanza sabiendo que ese dragón los iba aniquilar a todos hasta que sintieron uno temblor y del cuerpo del peli rosa sale el Igneel el rey de los dragones de fuego.

Igneel va a toda velocidad y con su garra derecha le suelta un golpe en la cara Acnologia mandándolo a volar, y claro como Natsu es el típico idiota que fue a donde se encontraba su padre volando para reclamarle donde estuvo todos estos años, el dragón rojo le dijo que después le diría y le deja a su hijo la tarea que le traiga el libro que tiene Mard Geer y a cambio le dirá donde estuvo todo este tiempo.

Natsu acepta y va a toda velocidad para pelear contra el maestro de Tartarus, mientras que el rubio estaba viendo la pelea de los dos dragones pero no se encontraba impresionado para el era un show de títeres a comparación de lo que ha visto en otros planetas.

Pero Naruto veía al Acnologia con odio solo estaba esperando que acabara con su pelea con Igneel para matar a la lagartija gigante ya que en el código de los dragones dicta cuando dos reyes están peleando nadie se puede meter a la pelea hasta que uno caiga.

'Ese imbécil de Igneel siempre actúa antes de pensar' Dijo Kurama con un tono molesto.

'No me digas que lo conoces Kurama' Comento el rubio.

'Si fue hace ochocientos años estaba durmiendo hasta que llego esa lagartija gigante con alguno de sus amigos para hacerlo su segundo hogar y claro yo me enoje porque me despertaron y los agarre a golpes pero quien me dio mas batalla fue ese idiota de Igneel jejeje le deje unas cicatrices en su cara para recordarle quien manda" Explico el zorro de nueva colar con un tono diabólico mientras que enseñaba una sonrisa.

'Ya veo… pues me da igual esa lagartija roja yo quiero matar a ese bastardo llamado Acanologia' Dijo Naruto quien veía su brazo derecho vendado aun recordando como ese mal nacido se lo arranco "Bueno ahora me voy a relajarme antes de pelear contra ese bastardo"

Naruto saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos toma uno y lo prenda para fumar pero fue congelado, el rubio deja salir un suspiro ya que nada mas una persona sabe el fuma y detesta que haga eso, Naruto voltea atrás y vea a Sode con una cara molesta.

"¿Sode mi amor como has estado?" Pregunto Naruto algo nervioso.

"Yo bien gracias aunque estoy algo molesta ya que mi novio no vino a saludarme cuando llego de su misión, pero viendo la situación puedo entenderlo, pero algo que si detesto es que te encuentro fumando que es uno de los peores hábitos que tienes… pero te perdono porque te amo… aunque le dire a Sakura y las demas que fumas" Dijo Sode quien camina hacia la dirección de Naruto para abrazarlo y plantarle un beso en la boca.

"No… por favor… no les vayas a decir" Suplicaba Naruto.

En la pelea de los dragones.

Igneel le estaba dando una 'paliza' al dragón de la apocalipsis pero en realidad Acnologia había detectado la presencia del rubia y no estaba poniéndole mucha atención a la pelea que tenia con el dragón rojo.

"¡Maldito pelea en serio!" Grito Igneel quien le suelta un gancho al abdomen de Acanologia.

"No perderé tiempo contigo ya que el este cerca, y el si es un digno oponente" Dijo Acnologia quien tenia una gran sonrisa mientras que le suelta un coletazo a la cabeza del dragón rojo mandándolo al suelo a toda velocidad chocando con el mar.

'Hermano no te hare esperar mas acabare rápidamente con este bastardo para que luego tu y yo nos enfrentemos por segunda vez' Dijo Acnologia comunicándose telepáticamente con Naruto.

'Yo no soy tu hermano maldito' Contesto Naruto.

'No seas malo hermanito usamos la misma magia dragon slayer, además este es nuestro destino como lo dice la profecía de los dragones' Comento el dragón de la apocalipsis.

'… La raza dragón llegara a su fin… Donde dos sucesores de Bahamut el verdadero rey de los dragones, uno con el objetivo de traer paz mientras que el otros solo traerá destrucción… pelearan a muerte usando nada mas el arte del dragon slayer… el duelo final será cuando el mago de la oscuridad muera' Explico Naruto aun recordando las ultimas palabras de Bahamut.

'Jejeje lo vez hoy no será nuestro duelo, cuando el bastardo de Zeref muera ese dia es cuando nos enfrentemos y tu sabes que debemos respetar la profecía' Dijo Acnologia.

Naruto dejo salir un gruñido porque sabe que el dragón de la apocalipsis tiene razón, debe respetar las viejas costumbres de los dragones por respeto a Bahamut quien le prometió aniquilar al bastardo de Acnologia.

'Esta bien… no te asesinare hoy pero cuando mate a Zeref no quiero que te escapes ya que destruiré montañas hasta continentes para buscarte' Advirtió el rubio al dragón.

'Jejeje hablas como un verdadero dragón' Comento Acnologia pero por estar hablando con Naruto sin darse cuenta Igneel le suelta un cabezazo y un coletazo en la cara mandándolo al suelo para que luego el dragón rojo se pusiera encima de el deteniéndolo.

"Imbécil" Susurro Naruto al ver como Acnologia fue derribado fácilmente.

El rubio vio a seis dragones vinieron a esta dirección y que se dispersaron por toda Ishgar, al parecer los dragones destruyeron todas las caras que habían en el continente.

Unos minutos después el dragón de la apocalipsis se liberara del dragón de Igneel y vuelven a pelear hasta que el dragon de fuego le arranco el brazo izquierdo Acnologia, pero no fue de mucho ya que la mitad del cuerpo de Igneel fue desgarrado por completo.

El dragón de la apocalipsis se retira ya que perdió su brazo izquierdo, el rubio sonrió por lo que acaba de presenciar ya que esa maldita lagartija le arrebato su brazo derecho y cuando vio que Acnologia perdiera su brazo izquierdo era una sensación grandiosa.

Los demonios fueron derrotados por los magos de Fairy Tail, algunos estuvieron heridos como Erza que había perdido sus cinco sentidos pero los recupero después gracias a Naruto quien usa su Ki divino para sanarla.

Pasaron dos días desde el ataque de Tartarus todo volvió a la normalidad aunque Naruto se enterró que Zeref estuvo en la ruinas del gremio oscuro bueno la verdad sabia que estaba ahí pero no lo mato ya que la profecía debe cumplirse.

En estos momentos el rubio se encuentra en su oficina firmando papeles para dárselas al nuevo consejo mágico que va ser formado por todo los magos santos ya que el antiguo consejo mágico fueron asesinados por Tartarus.

"Maldito gremio oscuro que bueno que fueron destruidos porque sino les hubiera arrancando la cabeza" Dijo Naruto mientras que seguía firmando el papeleo "Ahora tengo mas papeles que firmas"

De repente se escuchan toques en su puerta.

"Adelante"

Naruto deja de hacer su papeleo para ver quien era la persona que iba a entrar y cuando vio que era Makarov dio un suspiro molesto.

"¿Qué quieres Makarov?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Vine hablar contigo de un tema sumamente importante" Contesto el antiguo maestro de Fairy Tail.

"Si quieres que disuelva el gremio mejor vete no estoy de humor para chistes malos" Comento el rubio quien seguía firmando el papeleo.

"Pero Naruto debemos de disolver el gremio, el imperio de Alvarez que esta compuesto por setecientos treinta gremio no tenemos oportunidad, gracias a que teníamos el Etherion y la caras no se acercaban a nosotros pero ahora no tenemos de otra que disolver el gremio" Explico Makarov.

"Uy mira como tiemblo" Dijo Naruto con sarcasmo mientras que seguía firmando los papeles.

Makarov no podía crear lo que Naruto estaba diciendo acaso no le importaba Fairy Tail y quería ver como todos los miembros sean asesinados como venganza por el maltrato que tuvo hace años.

"¡Naruto aunque quieras o no voy a disolver el gremio!" Grito Makarov liberando todo su poder mágico causando que el gremio temblara y los magos que se encontraban dentro algunos cayeron al piso o otros trataban de no caer por tanto poder.

El rubio dejo su papeleo vio al anciano y libero su poder mágico que era mil veces mas grande que la de Makarov causando que el anciano se asustara y que el gremio ahora temblara mas y los magos que no habían caído al suelo ahora se encuentran noqueados por el poder mágico de Naruto, ya que su poder era mil veces mas grande que el de Acnologia.

"Escucha me bien enano yo no voy a disolver el gremio ya que hay magos que tienen que toman las misiones para mantener a sus familias y eh gastado la mitad de mi vida trayendo paz a Ishgar algo que no pude hacer en las naciones elementales y no dejare que tu un enano con miedo a un continente disuelva el gremio esta claro" Dijo Naruto.

"S…si" Tartamudeo el antiguo maestro de Fairy Tail.

"Bien ahora vete antes que te vaporice" Amenazo el rubio.

Son perder tiempo el anciano se larga de la ofician mientras que Naruto se encontraba enojado por lo que le dijo Makarov, disolver el gremio algo absurdo además si le preocupa Alvarez, va ir al continente para destruirlo en segundos.

Pero alguien vuelve a tocar la puerta y Naruto no quería que entraran pero como es el maestro no tiene de otra.

"Adelante" Dijo el rubio con un tono aun molesto.

"Naruto a pasado tiempo"

El rubio levanta la vista y no podía crear quien tenia enfrente ya que hace años que no la veía.

"Temari" Susurro Naruto.

"A pasado tiempo Naruto-Kun" Dijo la rubia.

Paso unos minutos incomodos ya que Temari no sabia que decir cuando vio a Naruto casi le da una hemorragia nasal ya que tenia a un dios enfrente de ella por ver tanta belleza que tiene enfrente para ella el rubio se puso mucho mas apuesto durante estos años.

Y viceversa ya que Naruto vio que Temari también se puso muy atractiva que podía hacerle competencia a Erza y Mira por su belleza.

"Temari-chan por favor siéntate" Dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio incomodo mientras que se levantaba y le ofrece la silla claro mientras que la Kunoichi sonríe.

"Muchas gracias Naruto-kun" Agradeció Temari mientras que se sienta.

Cuando los dos estaban apunto de hablar dos Kunoichis que son acompañantes de Temari estaban soltando unas risillas ya que se les hacia romántico la escena.

"¡Matsuri y Yukata esperan afuera de la oficina mientras que hablo con el dios de Ishgar o habrá consecuencias!" Ordeno Temari.

"Hai.. Temari-san" Dijeron las dos Kunoichis mientras salen de la oficina y cierra la puerta.

"Lo siento Naruto-kun por el comportamiento de esas dos Kunoichis" Dijo Temari "No volverá a pasar"

"Descuida no tienes nada de que disculparte ahora dime ¿En que te puedo ayudar?" Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Bueno… necesito mas bien necesitamos que vuelvas a las naciones elementales para que… destruyas Konoha" Contesto Temari.

"¿Por qué quieres que destruya Konoha?" Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

"Es que vamos a entrar en guerra Naruto… con Akatsuki las cinco naciones elementales y Suna no confía en Danzo quien se volvió el sexto Hokage y también el líder de la alianza shinobi… por eso te pido no solo yo pero también toda Suna que destruyas esa aldea…" Explico Temari con un poco de lagrimas en los ojos.

Naruto no sabia que decir ya que Suna le estaba pidiendo que destruya Konoha su antiguo hogar, aunque realmente el rubio lo iba a destruir pero les iba dejar un años de vida mas, pero eso cambio cuando Temari le informo la situación actual.

"Bien destruiré Konoha porque ya lo tenia planeado de hacer de todos modos y porque tu me lo estas pidiendo pero quiero que me expliques que te hizo Konoha mientras que viajamos y como me encontraste" Comento Naruto quien se levanta de su silla y le da la mano a Temari.

Ella sonríe y toma la mano de Naruto para levantarse de la silla y los dos dejan la oficina.

Fin del capitulo 22

Bueno mis lectores les traigo el capitulo numero 22 espero que les haya gustado y gracias por su apoyo.

Ya había dicho en Wattpad pero lo diré aquí en fanfic voy a recortar el Harem ya que es muy largo y es algo complicado de hacer que Naruto salgo con muchas chicas aun no se quien voy a quitar tal vez en el siguiente capitulo ya lo anuncie.

También en mi pagina de Wattpad puse los planeta que Naruto va a destruir cuando se vuelva el nuevo dios de la destrucción pero aquí se los dejo.

Advertencia Spoiler.

.

.

.

.

.

.

High School DxD

Shingeki no Kyojin

Code Geass

Gintama

Assassination Classroom

Yu Yu Hakusho

Elfen Lied

Black Butler

Hellsing Ultimate

The Devil is a Part-timer

Deadman Wonderland

Claymore

Sailor Moon

D Gray Man

Rosario + Vampire

Devilman Crybaby

Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure

Doraemon

Toriko

Ultimate Muscle

Tokyo Ghoul

Digimon

Astro Boy

Puella Magi Madoka Magica

Mirai Nikki

Dangan ronpa

Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood

Blood C

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Blue Exorcist

Parasyte

High School of the death

Gurren Lagann

Space Dandy

Cyborg 009

Y muchos mas que van hacer sorpresa planetas que serán destruidos y ninguno de ellos se va a salvar.

A también quería preguntarles ¿Qué les gustaría ver cuando Naruto vuelva a Konoha?

Bueno me despido nos vemos dentro de dos semanas.


	24. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: La destrucción de Konoha

Nos encontramos con Naruto y las tres mujeres ninjas viajando en uno navío volador que se estaba dirigiendo a Konoha, cuando Temari vio al navío casi cae de espaldas ya que nunca había visto una nave enorme.

(Nota el aspecto de Temari es igual que en el anime de Boruto)

Antes de irse el rubio dejo a cargo a Erza del gremio junto con Mira y Sode les dijo a las tres que no dejara que Makarov intentara disolver el gremio por estar preocupado por el imperio de Alvarez.

En el gabinete principal del navío vemos a Naruto en su silla principal y Temari en un silla viendo al rubio.

"Bueno ya que estamos aquí y las dos ninjas que trajiste están en cubierta ahora quiero que me digas ¿Qué a pasado con Konoha?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Bueno desde que Danzo fue nombrado el sexto Hokage, Konoha a crecido bastante en armamento y también han hecho experimentos en los ninjas para volverlos maquinas de combate también crearon maquinas de guerra, convirtiéndose en el tercer ejercito mas poderoso del planeta" Contesto Temari "¿Seguro que no quieres que vayamos primero a Suna para que llevemos a mas ninjas?"

"Sin ofender Temari-chan pero se meterían en mi camino además yo tengo que destruir ese maldito lugar y también tu y las dos ninjas que trajeron van a quedarse en la nave y verán todo transmitido con la lacrima mágica" Comento Naruto.

Mientras que la kunoichi se sonrojo cuando Naruto dijo su nombre y uso el 'chan' ya que a pasado tiempo que alguien le dijera Chan, la ultima persona quien le dijo Chan fue Shikamaru cuando fue a la reunión de los cinco Kages, Nara trataba muchas veces de seducirla pero nunca tuvo éxito ya que lo veía como un peste.

"Bueno dime Naruto-kun ¿Cómo planeas atacar Konoha?" Pregunto Temari.

"Excelente pregunta primero planeo hacer esto" Contesto Naruto quien hace aparecer unas pantallas mágicas usando la magia Archive y le muestra a Temari el monumento mas importante de Konoha que son las caras de los Hokages.

El rubio presiona un botón y activa el cañón principal de la nave y esta apuntando a las caras de los Hokages y en menos de segundos el arma dispara una gran cantidad de poder mágico y destruye el monumento algo que tomo crear en generaciones fue destruido en menos de segundos y esto sorprendió a Temari.

"Jejeje y pensando que yo quería mi rostro en esa montaña" Dijo Naruto quien sonrió.

"¿Qué dijiste Naruto-kun?" Pregunto Temari quien seguía aun sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver.

"A solo recordando cosas de mi niñez" Contesto el rubio.

"Ok pero dime una cosa como fue posible que el ataque del cañón llegara a esa distancia ya que aun seguimos en medio del mar y no hemos llegado a las naciones elementales" Comento la Kunoichi.

"Tele transportación crea un agujero de gusano en la punta del cañón y el otro lo mande enfrente del monumento" Explico Naruto "Una técnica que fui desarrollando durante mi estancia en Ishgar"

"Ya veo… Naruto estas seguro que quieres destruir Konoha, ya que en ese lugar naciste y creciste una parte de tu niñez" Dijo Temari "Una cosa es destruir un monumento y otra cosa es asesinar a la gente que vive ahí"

"Te voy a decir esto Temari yo eh matado gente que se lo merece y no siento ni tristeza o dolor cuando lo hago ya que se lo merecen y en este caso destruir una aldea no me hará sentir culpable" Comento Naruto sorprendiendo a Temari.

'Además que destruí un planeta hace años' Pensó Naruto "Ahora ya que te dije que no voy a sentir nada es hora de que tele transporte esta nave a las afueras de Konoha donde será de medio día"

El rubio vuelve activar su magia Archive y hace aparecer el agujero de gusano y la nave es transportado.

Mientras tanto en Konoha

Los ninjas evacuaron a todo civil que se encontraba cerca de los escombros del monumento.

"Que flojera" Dijo Shikamaru quien vio los escombros del monumento "¿Ya llegaron el resto de los ninjas Choji?"

"No mmm aun no han llegado" Contesto Choji quien esta comiendo una bolsa de comida chatarra "A por cierto tu y yo tenemos que ir al consejo ya que Danzo-sama quiere nuestra presencia"

"Que flojera" Susurro el Nara.

Quince minutos después en el consejo.

"Bien ya que los lideres de los clanes ninja mas importante están aquí y el consejo civil también es hora de discutir las preparaciones de la guerra que se acerca" Dijo Danzo.

"Eh Danzo-sama no quiere que hablemos con lo que paso al monumentos de los Hokages" Comento Hiashi.

"No eso lo dejaremos después por el momento tenemos que prepararnos contr…."

Pero antes que Danzo terminara de hablar un Anbu de raíz entra a la sala de consejo quien se encuentra al borde de la muerte ya que no tiene su brazo izquierdo y la mascara de Anbu estaba destrozada a la mitad mostrando como la sangre de su cara se estaba escurriendo.

Esto sorprendió a todo el consejo ya que ver a un Anbu en esas condiciones era para sorprenderse ya que son los ninjas mas fuertes que hay después del rango Jounin.

"Hokage-sama…." Murmuraba el Anbu quien cae al suelo.

"¿Que sucede Anbu dime quien te hizo esto?" Pregunto Danzo quien ve a su Anbu agonizando.

"El… demonio… ha vuelto" Contesto el Anbu con su ultimo aliento antes de morir.

Cuando escucharon la palabra 'Demonio' no podían hablar especialmente el consejo civil quien quedaron congelados del miedo sabiendo que llegaría este día, el exiliado Naruto Uzumaki volvería a la aldea para asesinarlos.

"¡Que vamos hacer el demonio nos va a matar!"

"¡Hay que mandar un tropa de los mejores ninjas a que maten al demonio!"

Mientras que el consejo civil estaba debatiendo en como matar al demonio antes que llegara a ellos, el consejo Shinobi tenían otros planeas.

En las afueras de Konoha.

"Espero que ese Anbu llegara a tiempo para que mandara mi mensaje al consejo de Konoha" Dijo Naruto quien saco su pipa y empezó a fumarla y se encontraba sentado en una montaña de los cadáveres sobre unos anbus que asesino.

'Lo mas probable es que si ya que no le arrancaste ambos brazos' Comento Kurama quien deja salir un bostezo 'Bueno y dime como planeas asesinar al resto de la aldea'

'Voy a casarlos uno por uno y los matare de la peor forma posible usando fuerza física ya que eso de ponerlos en una ilusión es un juego de niño por eso la Anko se volvió una gorda que parece un cerdo' Contesto Naruto quien empieza a bajare de la pila de Anbus que ya asesino y empieza a caminar hacia a la entrada de la aldea.

En la entrada de la aldea donde un escudaron de Chunins se encontraban con todo tipo de armamento desde kunais hasta metralletas que usan chacra todo para proteger la entrada de la aldea y proteger a los civiles.

"Manténganse alerta" Informo Genma quien se comunico con los demás ninjas.

"Entendido"

"Copiado"

"Listo para la acción"

En estos momentos los Chunin tenían miedo podían escuchar sus propios corazones latiendo ya que en cualquier momento el demonio iba aparecer y los asesinaría sin ningún esfuerzo, hasta que escuchan un rama caer.

"¡Ahí esta fuego!" Dijo un Chunin quien empieza a disparar.

Los demás ninjas empiezan a disparar, lanzar kunais con sellos explosivo causando que todos los arboles que una vez se encontraban ahí desaparecieran por completo y seguían disparando.

"¡Alto al fuego!" Ordeno Genma.

Todos los ninjas se detienen algunos pensaron que era una falsa alarma y otros que eran los incrédulos estaban sonriendo pensando que habían matado al demonio pero todo iba a depender cuando el humo empezara a desplacerse.

"Cielos no me quiero imaginar a cuantos animales mataron por su tontería" Dijo Naruto quien chiflo "Lo que tengo que reconocer es que las armas de chacra si que han evolucionado desde mi ausencia"

Genma volteo a su derecha y ve a Naruto quien no le puso atención, cuando el lidar del escuadro lo iba atacar siente como su cabeza se empieza a separar de su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo.

"Patético pensé que iba a ver en el momento que lo iba a decapitar junto con los demás ninjas" Comento el rubio quien empieza a caminar a la entrada de la aldea y ve todo los comercios y casa "Es hora de divertirnos"

El rubio alza su mano derecha y de la punta de su dedo empieza a invocar un pequeña Bijudama y la dispara a las casa a su alrededor destruyéndolas en segundos.

"Bueno espero que lleguen mas ninjas para que me pueda divertir" Susurro Naruto.

Y claro llegaron 3 ninjas que fueron de su generación estos eran Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi y Ino Yamanaka.

(Nota todos tienen el aspecto de Boruto new Era)

"Vaya son ustedes el trio de imbéciles" Dijo el rubio haciendo enojar a los ninjas "¿Cómo se llamaban? A si tu eres el flojo, el gordo y la perra"

"¡A quien le dices gordo maldito demonio!" Grito Choji quien se transforma en una bola gigante y empieza a rodar donde se encuentra Naruto.

El aprendiz de Luiquiir levanta su brazo derecho y con dos dedos pone un poco de Ki divino y usa Fox Kata cuando Choji esta a unos centímetros de el, cuando Naruto toca a la bola, lo toca para partir lo a la mitad.

El cuerpo de Choji cae de dos lados causando que todo sus órganos cayeran al suelo y algo de sangre ya que salió mas grasa que sangre.

"Como lo había dicho eres un gordo" Comento Naruto "Entonces quien sigue el flojo o tu la perra"

"Eres un maldito demonio… pagaras por lo que hiciste" Dijo Ino quien tiene lagrimas en los ojos y pone ambos brazos arriba apuntando a Naruto "Shintenshin no Jutsu"

Ino trato de usar la técnica de control mental pero al parecer no podía y sin darse cuenta ella empezaba a sangrar por la nariz y los ojos.

"Yo te recomiendo que no intentes controlar mi mente ya que…"

Pero la rubia no hizo caso y siguió intentando hasta que fue demasiado tarde la cabeza de Ino explota en miles de pedazos haciendo que las partes de su cerebro saliendo volando y la parte de su cuello salió una gran cantidad de sangre haciendo parecer una fuente.

"Eso detuvo que haber dolido" Dijo Naruto cuando vio el cuerpo de la Yamanaka caer al suelo "Bueno creo que sigues tu flojo"

Shikamaru aun seguía aterrorizado al ver a sus dos amigos morir de una manera perversa y desagradable pero empezó a enojarse por lo que hizo Naruto que deicidio usar su técnica de sombra para atrapar al rubio.

"¡Te asesinare por lo que le hiciste a mi amigos ahora que te tengo atrapado en mi jutsu hare que pages!" Grito el Nara.

Naruto solo dejo salir una pequeña risa levanto su brazo sorprendiendo al Nara pensando que lo tenían bajo su control pero ahora se dio cuenta que el esta bajo el control del rubio ya que no podía moverse.

"Te daré el privilegio de darte una muerte lenta y dolorosa antes que destruya la aldea" Dijo Naruto quien le dispara una pequeña bola mágica de crash que llega al cuerpo de Nara causando que todo sus huesos se partieran y que apuñalaran a los órganos del ninjas.

Shikamaru podía sentir sus órganos siendo destrozados y luego empieza a escupir sangre de la boca pero eso no era todo ya que Naruto se acerco al Nara.

"Te doy como 3 minutos que para ti serán como unas 5 horas bueno disfrútalos" Explico el rubio quien empieza a caminar a la oficina del Hokage.

En el oficina del Hokage.

"¡Maldita sea ese demonio esta destruyendo toda nuestra aldea!" Grito un miembro del consejo civil quien veía por la ventana.

"Tranquilo aun tenemos a ninjas igual o mas poderosos que se harán cargo del demonio y si todo falla al final siempre estará el plan B" Dijo el sexto Hokage sabiendo que el proyecto Kawaki será quien mate a Naruto.

Naruto seguía disparando pequeñas bolas de bijudama a los edificios de los civiles matando a hombre, mujeres y niños no iba a tener piedad con nadie y claro en su camino llegaban unos ninjas desde Genins hasta Jounins quienes trataban de detener al rubio pero el solo dejo salir su instinto asesino causando que los ninjas entraran en un shock y cayeran al suelo muertos.

"¿Que aburrido no hay alguien quien pueda desafiarme a mi?" Pregunto Naruto quien seguía fumando su pipa, pero de repente activo su Kenbunshoku Haki ya que un ninja empezó atacarlo rápidamente para luego retroceder.

"Lee veo que recuperarse tus piernas y brazos aunque te lo remplazaron con partes mecánicas ¿Quién fue el desgraciado quien te dejo así?" Pregunto Naruto con sarcasmo.

"¡No te rías demonio ya que sabes esa respuesta ahora acabar contigo ya que la llamas de la Juv…"

Lee no termino de hablar ya que en segundos Naruto le arranco la cabeza y la destrozo.

"Tal vez sea el futuro dios de la destrucción y tengo que ser paciente… pero con el idiota de Elfman que dice todo el tiempo 'hombre' es algo pasable de aguantar, lo que sino no pienso a escuchar otra vez es…."

"¡Llamas de la juventud!"

El rubio enojado empieza a voltear y ve a Guy, mientras que el ninja ve la cabeza de Lee que estaba sujetando Naruto.

"¡Bastardo de mierda pagaras por lo que hiciste!" Grito Guy quien empieza activar las puertas desde la primera puerta de la Apertura a la puerta del Miedo, liberando chacra de color plateado, toda Konoha podía sentir el chacra de Guy quien es considerado el ninja mas fuerte en Taijutsu.

"¡Aquí voy!" Grito el maestro de Taijutsu quien corre a toda velocidad y empieza a soltar una combo de golpes al rubio quien los esquivaba sin casi moverse.

"¿¡Pero como es posible que no te pueda golpear!?" Exclamo Guy.

"Muy fácil eres predecible además puedo ver el futuro" Dijo Naruto.

Desdés que aprendió a usar Haki, el aprendiz de Luiquiir domino fácilmente los tres tipo de haki pero el que le ayudado bastante a sido el Kenbunshoku Haki ya que lo entreno tanto que ahora puede ver el futuro y saber que es lo que sus oponentes pueden hacer o donde vana aparecer, gracias a eso pudo predecir cuando Makarov quería hablar con el para disolver el gremio.

"¿A que te refieres que puedes ver el futuro?" Pregunto Guy.

El rubio no contesto mas bien desde su mano quemo la cabeza de Lee con la intención de provocar mas al maestro de Taijutsu y claro funciono, ya que seguía atacándolo pero no funcionaba ya que Naruto seguía esquivando sus ataques y uso Fox kata en los puntos de presión de Guy quien grito de dolor ya que sus nervios fueron destruidos.

El maestro de Taijutsu retrocedió con la poca energía física que tenia, a Guy le costaba trabajo crear lo fuerte que el rubio se ha vuelto estos últimos años claro ya era fuerte ante cuando lo demostró hace años en los juegos mágicos.

'La única forma de vencerlo será... activando la ultima puerta' Pensó Guy quien empieza abrir la ultima puerta que es la puerta de la muerte.

El maestro de Taijutsu empieza a gritar mientras que libera la octava puerta causaba que su chacra se volviera rojo ya que era su sangre, Naruto solo lo estaba viéndolo y la verdad no estaba sorprendido.

'Mmm interesante con que eso va a pasar eh' Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Después que Guy liberara la octava puerta empieza a correr mas rápido que antes y se dirigía al rubio soltando un combo de patadas, Naruto las bloqueo con un solo dedo sin dar algún esfuerzo esta velocidad no se compara con la velocidad de Luiquiir.

'¡Demonios como es posible que bloque mis ataques con un simple dedo!' Pensó Guy con una enorme furia que empieza a retroceder pero empieza a sentir el mismo dolor de antes sus puntos de presión ahora estaban empeorando y Guy dedujo que Naruto volvió a usar su técnica 'No tengo otra opción que enfocar toda mi energía en este ataque'

Guy se pone en posición de corredor mientras que dejar salir mas chacra y aparecen unas marcas que parecen venas volcánicas.

"¡AQUÍ VOY!" Anuncio Guy quien va mas veloz que antes causando mas viento por todas parte, y que la figura de chacra rojo tomara forma de un dragón oriental de color rojo, hasta que llego donde estaba Naruto y da un salto.

"Nada mal pero yo eh matado dragones mucho mas grandes que tu" Comento el rubio quien prepara uno de sus ataques mas poderosos.

"¡Magic: Dragon Roar!" Rugió Naruto liberando un potente rugido mágico vaporizando por completo a Mito Guy y no solo a el también a los demás edificios que se encontraban atrás del ahora difunto maestro del Taijutsu.

"Patético y lo peor de todo es que las ondas sónicas que el creaba destruyo todas las casas de estos imbéciles" Explico Naruto "O bien voy a continuar en destruir la aldea"

"No te lo permitiré"

Naruto se frustro sabiendo a quien le pertenece esa voz voltea a su derecha y ve a Kakashi quien tiene su sharingan activo.

"Pagaras por lo que le hiciste y estaba vez no tendrás oportunidad contra mi Sharingan evolu…"

"Hakai" Dijo Naruto quien tiene su mano derecha alzada.

Kakashi empieza a gritar de dolor mientras que su cuerpo se empieza hacer cenizas hasta que no queda nada.

"Por fin destruí a ese desgraciado" Murmuro Naruto quien seguía disparando pequeñas bolas de bijudamas a los edificios de la aldea "Que divertido es esto debía haber echo esto hace años"

En la torre del Hokage

"¡Demonios Danzo ese demonio esta masacrando a la mayoría de nuestros ninjas!" Grito Homura "Si sigue con su destrucción no tendremos ninjas para la cuarta guerra ninja"

"No necesitamos a esos ninjas de nivel Genin y Chunin, los pensaba usar como escudos para proteger a los Jounin" Dijo el sexto Hokage con frialdad.

Pero un Anbu entra a la oficina del Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, dos de nuestros Jounins Kakashi Hatake y Mito Guy fueron asesinados por el demonio" Informo el Anbu sorprendiendo al consejo ya que esos dos eran considerados los jounins mas fuertes de las naciones elementales.

"Demonios… Anbu dile al resto de los miembros de la Raiz que vayas y asesinen al demonio" Ordeno Danzo.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Dijo el Anbu quien desaparecer.

"Ustedes vayan a las cámaras subterráneas para que se refugien mientras que yo iré a liberar el arma secreta" Explico Danzo quien sale de la oficina 'Si ese demonio piensa que va a destruir mi aldea esta equivocado'

Con Naruto

"Vaya por fin llegan" Dijo Naruto quien ve a Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga "Ya asesine a cuatro ninjas de nuestra generación los iba a buscar pero que bueno que salieron"

"Kidaichū Mushikui" Murmuro Shino quien tiene su mano alzada apuntado al rubio con el propósito que los insecto aparecieran dentro de Naruto y empezaran a comerlo.

Pero no paso nada no salieron ningún insecto del cuerpo del rubio.

"Lo siento pero tu insectos no me harán ningún daño ya que mi cuerpo tiene la temperatura de un sol matando a cualquier ser vivo" Dijo Naruto mientras que prepara una pequeña bola de ki y lo lanza contra Shino quien la recibe y explota en miles de pedazos y vez de que sangrara son insectos que salen de su cuerpo.

"¡Demonio pagaras por haber matado a mi amigo de esa manera, cuando acabe contigo estoy seguro que me nombraran el nuevo Hokage!" Exclamo Kiba.

"¿Tu Hokage? Pffft no me hagas reir hasta el idiota de Konohamaru tiene mas capacidades que un pulgoso rabioso como tu" Comento Naruto

Kiba furioso crea un clon de sombra y se iba a fusionar con Akamarua pero al final no se pudo ya que Naruto crear una espada de Ki divino de su mano derecha y decapita a Kiba luego usa el Hakai y destruye Akamaru.

"Patético creo que sigue tu Hyuga" Dijo Naruto quien ve a Hinata.

"Espera… Naruto-kun yo aun te amo que tal si destruyes esta aldea y me llevas contigo y también salvas a mi hermanita Hanabi" Sugirió Hinata quien se acerca al rubio y lo abraza.

"Quien te dio permiso de tocarme perra desgraciada" Susurro Naruto a la oreja de la Hyuga mientras que atraviesa su abdomen con su brazo izquierdo "Antes que te vayas al infierno te diré que nunca te ame para mi eres plaga viviente que tiene forma de vaca y tu hermanita la matare pero si me encuentro de un buen humor la venderé como esclava a un lugar que conozco"

La Hyuga le salen lagrimas mientras que escupe sangre por le boca, Naruto saca su mano del cuerpo de Hinata y ella cae al suelo quien revela un kunai en su espalda al parece sus intenciones era trata de engañarlo y apuñalarlo.

"Patético… creo que si venderé a su hermana Hanabi como esclava al planeta que aprendí Haki" Murmuro el rubio quien seguí caminando a la torre del Hokage pero en su camino se encuentra a Tenten quien tiene todas sus armas listas para atacar al rubio.

"Hakai" Dijo Naruto levantando su brazo derecho liberando una bola de destrucción a Tenten vaporizándola en instantes "No pensaba perder mi tiempo con una ninja de tercera"

Pero Naruto esquiva un golpe y ve que es Sakura Haruno quien tenia la misma marca de chacra en la frente que Tsunade.

"A tiempo si verte frente sota y veo que sigues plana como una tabla" Comento el rubio haciendo enojar a la peli rosa.

"¡Ya veras cuando te asesine Baka del demonio!" Grito Sakura quien tiene su puño derecho con chacra y trata de golpear a Naruto.

Pero el rubio se aburrió que usa Fox kata para cortarle las piernas y brazos a la Haruno causando que gritara de dolor y cayera al suelo y empezaba a sangrar provocando un charco de sangre.

"¿Bien frente sota sabes que ya te vas a morir algunas palabras antes de morir?" Pregunto Naruto quien pone su pie encima de la frente de Sakura quien no tenia ni piernas ni brazos "Y pensar que estuve enamorado de ti… que asco"

"Teníamos razón… eres un demonio" Tartamudeo Sakura quien le escupe un poco de sangre al rubio en el la cara.

"No perra ahí estas muy equivocada yo no soy un demonio" Dijo Naruto quien alza su pie y aplasta la cabeza Sakura destrozándola por completo "Que asco tengo sangre de fanática en mi pie"

El rubio sacude su pie que esta cubierto de sangre y regresa a destruir los edificios de la aldea matando a hombres, mujeres y niños sin piedad alguna.

'¿Chico no vas a dejar vivo al menos a los ancianos o niños?' Pregunto Kurama.

'En serio le estas preguntando eso a la persona que destruyo un planeta completo' Contesto Naruto.

'… Bueno punto' Comento Kurama 'Ahora volveré a dormir'

El rubio no le dijo nada a su amigo peludo solo seguía destruyendo los edificios con pequeñas bolas de Bijudama, hasta que por fin llego a la torre del Hokage donde ve unos ninjas de clase Jounin y Tsunade junto con Jiraiya protegiendo el edificio.

"Vaya vaya si son los vejestorios de Konoha" Comento Naruto haciendo enojar a los dos Sannins "¿Oye no se supone que estabas en el calabozo mas profundo de Fiore?"

"Si pero gracias a la ayuda de mis sapos que me localizaron y pude escapar de ahí, pero ahora vengare la muerte de Minato" Dijo Jirayia quien invoca Fukasaku y a Shima quien se ponen en los hombros de Sannins y empieza a reunir energía natural para entrar en Sage Mode.

"Luces como una rana" Dijo Naruto "Pero no será suficiente para ganarme"

"Como dices estupideces si yo hubiera peleado contra ti en el torneo mágico en vez de Boruto usando esta forma te hubiera humillado sin problemas" Comento Jirayia.

Naruto dejo salir un pequeño suspiro y empezó a reunir energía natural también asustando al sannin ya que era mucho mas fuerte que su energía, el aspecto del rubio cambio su piel se puso un poco broceado, y en esto lleva varios patrones azules similares a los colores que toma en su forma de dragón, tiene los ojos rasgados como las de un dragón y sus dientes se forman en colmillos.

"El modo sabio de los dragones o también conocido como Dragonforce la ultima etapa para dominar el verdadero arte de un dragonslayer donde puedo absorber las dos energías naturales de este planeta chacra y ethernano" Dijo Naruto quien desparece del lugar para reaparecer enfrente del sabio pervertido para soltar un golpe en la cara y lo manda volando a donde antes se encontraba el monumento de los Hokages, y luego prepara un Magic dragon Roar y lanza su ataque donde se encontraba el Sannin quien recibe el ataque y muere junto con los dos sapos.

Tsunade corre a donde esta el rubio y prepara un potente golpe pero el rubio lo bloquea con un solo dedo sorprendiendo a la sannin y luego Naruto agarra su puño mientras que la rubia trataba de zafarse pero no podía.

"No te matare aun ya que serás testigo de la destrucción de Konoha" Dijo Naruto quien creo un clon de sombra para noquear a la sannin y llevársela del lugar el rubio ve a los lideres de los clanes y los ninjas dando una sonrisa y truena sus nudillos "Ahora siguen ustedes ninjas de pacotillas"

En el laboratorio subterráneo de la torre del Hokage.

"¡Libera al arma ahora Tono!" Ordeno Danzo al científico.

"Pero Hokage-sama ya le dije que no podemos aun ya que el clon no sabe indiferenciar entre aliados o enemigos falta poner eso en sus datos y eso tomara una semana" Explico Tono.

"¡Si no te has enterrado gordo de mierda es que el demonio esta justo enfrente de la entrada libera inmediatamente al arma!" Grito el sexto Hokage quien agarra a Tono del cuello.

"Hai.. hai.. Hokage-sama" Murmuro Tono quien aprieta el botón para abrir el contenedor donde se encontraba el clon de Naruto y Sasuke.

Cuando se abrió el contenedor todo el liquido salió del piso junto con el clon, Tono ayuda al clon a levantarse y lo sienta en la silla.

"Qu..qui…quen" Trataba de hablar el clon.

"¿Quién eres tu? Tu nombre es Kawaki" Contesto Tono quien empieza a vestir a Kawaki.

"Kaw..ak..ki" El clon trato de pronunciar su nombre.

"Si ese es tu nombre y también eres el arma mas importante de Konoha y tu propósito es ser leal a la aldea y matar a Naruto Uzumaki" Dijo el sexto Hokage mientras que pone en

"Hokage-sama no le puede decir eso no le va a entender hay que primero enseñarle hablar" Comento Tono.

"¡Cállate gordo de mierda que si te hubieras apurado en vez de comer no tendríamos este problema!" Grito Danzo a Tono.

"¡Como que gordo de mierda déjeme decirle algo maldito tuerto!"

Mientras que Danzo y Tono se estaban gritando no se dieron cuenta que Kawaki estaba viendo múltiples imágenes de Naruto y su cerebro solo tenia una cosa en mente y eso era asesinar al rubio, Kawaki voltea a ver al Hokage y científico sin ninguna expresión.

Y en menos de segundos Kawaki decapita a Tono sorprendiendo a Danzo y cuando vio que Kawaki fue el responsable de esto, el Hokage se descubre el ojo izquierdo donde tenia vendado y trata de usar su Sharingan para ponerlo en una ilusión.

Para la mala suerte de Danzo el clon de Naruto y Sasuke activa en su ojo izquierdo el Mangekyou sharingan y en su ojo derecho el Rinne sharingan sorprendiendo al Hokage y sin tener la oportunidad de mantenerlo en una ilusión.

Sin darse cuenta el clon le había arrancado el brazo derecho causando que un fluido de sangre saliera rápidamente, causando que Danzo gritara de dolor y callera al suelo.

"Por fin… lo logre… hacer el arma perfecta… solo para que acabara con mi vida" Susurro Danzo y cerro los ojos sabiendo que este seria su final.

Y efectivamente fu su final ya que Kawaki alzo su pierna derecha y aplasto el cráneo de Danzo como si fuera un huevo de gallina, el clon empieza a ver el techo y alza su brazo izquierdo activando su única habilidad que adquirió el Karma para crear una pequeña bola que parecía un bijudama, la dispara al techo causando un gran hoyo y empieza a volar para salir del edificio del Hokage.

Mientras tanto con Naruto.

El rubio ya había masacrado a la mitad de los Jounin decapitándolos por completo y a los lideres de los clanes los crucifico ya que también los quiere vivo para que vean como Konoha será destruida junto con Tsunade, en estos momentos Naruto estaba golpeando a Konohamaru múltiples veces en la caja torácica provocándole que escupiera sangre y lo tenia agarrado del cuello.

"Vamos dilo o seguiré golpeándote y te sacare la columna vertebral como lo hice con tus dos amigos" Dijo Naruto quien le enseña los cuerpos de Udon y Moegi sin la cabeza ya que las cabezas con la columna vertebral se encontraban colgando en la entrada principal.

"Nunca… lo dire… maldito demonio…" Murmuraba Konohamaru.

"Que lastima si lo decías te hubiera dejado vivo pero ni modo" Comento el rubio quien usa sus dos dedo de las mano derecha se los clava a los ojos del ninja mientras que grita de dolor, y sin esfuerzo Naruto le arranca la cabeza con la columna vertebral y lo cuela en la entrada del edificio del Hokage.

"Bien creo que llego la hora de matar al consejo civil y después a Danzo" Dijo el rubio mientras que empieza a volar para ponerse encima del edificio principal del Hokage y empieza a preparar una pequeña bola de Hakai.

Pero Naruto detiene su ataque ya que acaba de bloquear una patada y ve que es Kawaki quien pose unos ojos bastante poderosos haciendo que el rubio le llamara la atención.

"Que ojos mas interesantes tienes dime ¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Matar… a Naruto… Uzumaki" Dijo Kawaki quien seguía atacando al rubio.

"Ok" Comento Naruto 'Oye Kurama sabes quien es el'

'No tengo la mas remota idea cachorro… aunque tiene la mitad de tu ADN y la otra mitad le pertenece al Uchiha bastardo' Contesto Kurama.

'No puede ser…'

'Si se que suena grave per…'

'No puede ser que tenga otro hijo primero me entero que mi dulce y linda Maka esta viva y ahora me entero que tengo otro hijo' Dijo el rubio mientras que lloraba de tristeza.

'¡COMO SERAS IDIOTA ESE SUJETO REALMENTE NO ES TU HIJO ES SOLO UN CLON ADEMAS OLVIDASTE QUE TE DIJE QUE SU OTRA MITAD ES DEL UCHIHA O QUE ACASO TUVISTE UNA AVENTURA ROMANTICA CON SASUKE, PUES CLARO QUE NO AHORA DESTRUYE ESA MONSTROSIDAD O LE DIRE A LUIQUIIR Y AL RESTO DE TU NOVIAS LO QUE ME ACABAS DE DECIR!' Grito Kurama a Naruto sacándolo de su pequeño drama.

"Bueno pero no te enojes" Comento Naruto.

'¡Pues no me hagas enojar!'

Kawaki solo estaba viendo como Naruto estaba hablándose a si mismo hasta que se arto empezó a crear el Susano completo llamando la atención de Naruto y Kurama.

"Mmm su Susano es el mismo que el de Sasuke" Susurro Naruto quien crea un pequeño rasenshuriken echo de chacra y lo lanza contra el Susano, cuando el ataque del rubio estaba llegando Kawaki alza su brazo izquierdo con el Karma activado y absorbe el ataque de Naruto, para regresárselo con mucho mas potencia.

El rubio desvía el mini rasenshuriken donde impacta contra una cárcel donde se encontraba el emo vengador destruyéndola en segundos, Naruto intento con diferentes ataques basado con chacra y magia pero el resultado era igual Kawaki los absorbía y se los regresaba y continuaron así mas de veinte minutos.

"Interesante esas marcas que tiene en su brazo izquierdo absorbe y regresa los ataques basados en chacra, aunque creo que también lo hace con magia ya que es mi clon" Dijo Naruto "No hay problema tengo algo para el que no podrá absorber y si lo hace será su fin"

El rubio alza su mano derecha y le esta apuntando a Kawaki quien se esta preparando para atrapar el ataque.

"Hakai" Susurro Naruto disparando una pequeña bola de Hakai al clon quien levanta su brazo izquierdo y trata de absorber el nuevo ataque del rubio pero se sorprendió cuando vio que no podía, pero no le preocupo ya que tenia su Susano activado pensando que ese ataque no le daría.

Cuando la pequeña bola de Hakai hizo contacto con la armadura hubo una gran explosión que destruyo la mitad de Konoha y matando a la mitad de los aldeanos, una gran cantidad de humo cubrió toda la zona, unos segundos después cuando el humo se disperso Naruto vio a su clon agonizando ya que nada mas tenia la mitad de su cuerpo.

El rubio fue a donde se encontraba el clon que nada mas decía matar a Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hakai" Dijo Naruto apuntado a Kawaki destruyéndolo en segundo convirtiéndolo en cenizas "Me imagino que Danzo ya esta muerte junto con los del consejo civil ya que este clon mío tenia sangre cubierta y podía oler que le pertenecía a esos bastardos… bueno ahora para el gran espectáculo"

El rubio empezó a volar y llega encima donde se encontraba la cara de los Hokages y también se encontraban Tsunade y el resto do los lideres de cada clan crucificado, y una cierta ninja llamada Hanabi quien estaba adentro de una celda con un sello que no le permitía usar chacra.

"Bueno Tsunade ya mate a la mayoría de la gente que me traiciono y solo falta destruir la aldea por completo por eso te deje viva para que presenciaras como voy a destruir tu amada aldea, para mi esto es una ironía un Senju construyo la aldea y ahora un Sensju tendrá el privilegio de ver como esta aldea es destruida" Explico Naruto quien alza su brazo derecho con la palma abierta.

"Di… lo que quieras demonio… pero la gente de Konoha volverá… a levantarse y reconstruirá lo que acabas de destruir… tal vez muera hoy… pero los futuro hijos de Konoha… vendrán por ti a vengar la muerte de sus padres…" Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa sabiendo que el rubio no tendrá la satisfacción de destruir la aldea ya que hay sobrevivientes en algunos edificios "¡Viva Konaha!"

"¡Viva Konoha!" Gritaron los lideres de cada clan.

"En eso se equivocan y ya lo verán… Hakai" Murmuro Naruto quien destruye la aldea con todo y sobreviviente ya que se podían escuchar los gritos de cada aldeano de cómo era borrado de la existencia sorprendiendo a la Sannin y los demás ninjas que estaban crucificados, ya que Naruto desapareció todo como si Konoha nunca hubiera existido.

"Y ahora ustedes siguen" Dijo el rubio quien forma una pequeña bola de ki y la lanza contra Tsunade que le atraviesa el cráneo junto con los lideres de cada clan matándolos al instante "Después de tantos años… por fin destruí Konoha, mi venganza se hizo realidad… a eso me recuerda"

Naruto va donde esta Hanabi y ella ve al rubio con puro odio.

"Primero te quitare tu habilidad de usar chacra y luego te venderé a los Tenryubito por una buena suma de dinero, serás una esclava por el resto de tus días y cada día suplicaras que te maten por la forma que te van a tratar" El rubio le informo a Hanabi quien estaba apunto de llorar, y puso su mano derecha en la frente de la ultima Huyga bloqueándole su accesos a cualquier técnica desde Ninjutsu a Taijutsu esto causo que Hanabi cayera dentro de su jaula quedando inocente.

"Eso hora de regresar con Temari-chan y las demás ya que en dos días… veré a mi hermosa hija Maka" Dijo Naruto quien empieza a volar mientras que carga la jaula.

Fin del capitulo 23

Listo mis lectores les traje el capitulo 23 espero que les haya gustado, luego me dicen en los comentarios cual fue su parte favorita y si tienen preguntas también coméntenlo y se las contestare.

Sobre el Harem aun no lo eh modificado creo que en el siguiente capitulo ya estará bien la lista y no traten de decirme a quien poner o quitar ya que esa decisión es mía nada mas y los planetas que mencione que serán destruidos tampoco eh cambiado de opinión esos que elegí serán destruidos a y los que dijeron que Reborn puede entrenar a Naruto no digan babosadas ya que Naruto tiene un entrenamiento mucha mas avanzado y fuerte que si Reborn trata de hacer el entrenamiento que Naruto tuvo en menos de media hora estaría muerto.

La siguiente historia que voy actualizar será Naruto el salvador de Paris.

Bueno nos vemos para la próxima.


	25. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24: Te odio

Han pasado dos semanas desde la destrucción de Konoha y como las demás aldeas se enteraron y querían la cabeza de Naruto temiendo que el fuera a destruir sus aldeas, claro Gaara les dijo que eso no pasara ya que el básicamente le pidió al rubio que destruyera Konoha.

Cuando los demás Kages preguntaron porque, Gaara solo les explico que no podían confiar en Danzo dirigiendo la alianza Shinobi ya que revelo algo que sorprendió a los demás Hokages, el Hokage los iba a traicionar usando un Genjutsu para controlarlos y usarlos como marionetas para atacar el continente de Ishgar y Alvarez.

Esto calmo algunos Kages bueno casi ya que el Raikage A le pregunto a Naruto si va a participar en la guerra contra Akatsuki y para su sorpresa le dijo que ese es asunto de los ninjas que no meterá sus manos pero si aparecen dos seres que el tiene que destruir, Gaara lo contactara para que les ayude.

Cuando Luiquiir se entero de lo que hizo Naruto se encontraba orgulloso ya que esa aldea por fin le dieron su merecido y el rubio le explico sobre su plan que tenia para Hanabi, al principio el dios dudo pero dijo que si es para esa misión entonces no había problema, claro durante su platica Luiquiir le explico las tres leyes que debe seguir un dios de la destrucción.

La primera ley si un ser destruye un planeta que no sea un dios de la destrucción será castigado bajándolo de rango por Zeno-sama y le puso el ejemplo con el universo 7 donde un ser llamado Freezer destruía planetas causando que el rey de todo se enojara con Beerus bajándolo de rango.

La segunda ley si el Hakaishin y el Kaioshin no trabajan juntos en que planetas deberían destruir para crear nuevos planetas y nada mas el Hakaishin nada mas destruye sin saber sobre la mortalidad de ese planeta eso hace que baje de rango, por eso los universos dos, tres, cuatro, seis, siete, nueve, diez y onces tienen la mortalidad abajo mientras que los universos ocho, cinco, doce y uno tienen el rango mas alto, Luiquiir le recuerda a su aprendiz que al principio quería destruir su planeta pero el Kaioshin le dijo que si lo hace bajaría la mortalidad del su universo, porque el planeta del rubio es el mas importante del universo ocho no tanto por los mortales que se encontraban ahí sino por la gran fauna que tiene.

La tercera ley y la mas importante si el rango de los universos esta muy bajo porque los Hakaishins se vuelven despiadados y destruyen todo a su paso por diversión, serán borrados inmediatamente por Zeno-sama fue lo que paso con los universos trece, catorce, quince, dieciséis, diecisietes y dieciocho.

Naruto apunto lo que su maestro le estaba diciendo, después Luiquiir aconsejo a su alumno de vender a Hanabi por una buena suma si va a sacar algo de provecho en su plan.

Y también durante ese tiempo Naruto empezó a salir con Temari y también fue a ver la princesa Koyuki quien estaba llorando y abrazo al rubio para darle un beso en los labios, Naruto empezó una relación con Temari y Koyuki pero les explico que habían otras mujeres que también eran sus novias.

A las dos no les importo compartir con la condición que las fuera a visitar una vez cada dos semanas, Naruto acepto también paso tiempo con Sode, Erza, Mira, Hisui.E y Konan quien le revelo sus sentimientos que tenia por el rubio y claro la acepto y empezaron a tener citas.

También paso la destrucción de la tierra de los demonios ya que Shion empezó a crear un ejercito de fantasmas para invadir Ishgar, cuando la princesa se entero de esto le pidió a Naruto que destruyera esa aldea y que trajera a la traidora de Shion y claro el rubio secuestro a la rubia y con un simple Hakai destruyo la aldea ya que no tenia ganas de perder su tiempo con guerreros patéticos.

Cuando el aprendiz de Luiquiir trajo a Shion a Ishgar, la princesa pidió una ejecución publica mandando un mensaje a los demás continentes o aldeas que si vuelven a meterse con Ishgar tendrán que pagar las consecuencias y hablando de personas Naruto le pidió a Korn que lo llevara al planeta donde estuvo antes donde el noventa y cinco porciento de agua para vender a alguien.

El ángel llevo al rubio por un día y cumplió con su cometido vendió a Hanabi como esclava a los Tenryuubitos por cien billones de berries, la razón que fue tan cara era simple, Naruto les dijo que era una princesa de una poderosa aldea que el destruyo, claro esto hizo que los Tenryuubitos sonrieran, especialmente a San Charloss quien decidió convertir a Hanabi en su decima esposa.

Naruto sonrio y se iba a ir donde se encontraba Korn pero en su camino vio un cartel suyo que decía se busca recompensa 15 billiones de berries, el rubio no le dio mucha importancia pero decidió llevarse el cartel para un recuerdo, Naruto llego con el ángel y se fueron a su planeta.

Cuando llegaron Naruto le pidió dos cosas la primera fue que convirtiera las berries en joyas para que tengan valor en su planeta y la segunda fue que le diera un holograma que le permitiera ver a Hanabi y un detonador para activar la pequeña bomba de Hakai que se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de la ultima Hyuga.

Durante los primeros días que Hanabi se volvió esposa de San Charloss estaba viviendo el infierno ya que San trataba a la Hyuga como su esclava que como esposa dándole latigazos cada vez que ella le desobedecía, tenia una clase de collar que tenia un detonador y una cadena que usaba Charloss como una correa.

El rubio solo veía como Hanabi estaba sufriendo pero llego el día que iba acabar con su sufrimiento ya que San Charloss visito a otros dragones celestiales que eran San Mjosgard y San Camael para hablar de negocios, Naruto activo el detonador causando que el cuerpo de Hanabi explotara matando a los Tenryuubitos y todo lo que se encontrara a su alrededor.

Y con el dinero que tenia por vender a Hanabi lo uso para ayudar a los pueblos pobres de Ishgar construyendo plantaciones y fabricas, gracias a esto el continente de Ishgar acabo con la pobreza del continente, aunque estas dos semanas tuvo algo problemas con Makarov insistiéndole que disuelva el gremio mientras que los típicos idiotas que son Natsu, Gray, Laxus y Gildarts siempre desafiaban al rubio para que al final terminaran en la enfermería del gremio con los huesos rotos.

También estuvo con los miembros del nuevo consejo mágico y estaban hablando de tres temas muy importantes, el primero era sobre como pueden mejorar el ejercito de Ishgar sabiendo que sus dos armas principales el Etherion y las caras fueron destruidos y no faltaba poco para que Alvarez les declarara la guerra.

Naruto propuso en construir soldados artificiales con un núcleo de lacrima, soldados que no se cansen y que sean indestructibles también para remplazar a la mayoría de los soldados no hacen bien su trabajo y en una guerra menos, la mayoría de los magos santos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron con la construcción de los soldados luego discutirían sobre el lacrima que seria el núcleo.

El segundo tema era sobre el reino de Stella donde estaban debatiendo sobre un artefacto mágico y bastante poderoso llamado Dragon Cry, donde el rey Animus a estado amenazando a Fiore de ir a la guerra si no se rendían, después de pensarlo y debatirlo Naruto sugirió en enviar a sus magos de Fairy Tail mas confiables a robar el artefacto y detener al rey Animus.

Los demás magos santos estuvieron de acuerdo pero deben de enviar a sus magos de mas confianza, el rubio acepto y decidió mandar a Erza, Naruko, Lucy Wendy, Carla y aunque le doliera también mando a Natsu, Gray y Happy con la esperanza que sean la carnada.

Pero también mando a otro equipo para ayudar si las cosas se ponían feas y ese equipo consistía en Gajeel, Juvia, Lily, Levy y Mira ya que no confiaba en el dúo de idiotas que eran Natsu y Gray la única razón que los mando fue porque el consejo mágico se los pidió.

Y el tercer tema le concierne a todos la traición de God Serena, después de tanto tiempo sirviéndole a Ishgar el bastardo decide traicionarlos para unirse al reino de Alvarez ya que han escuchado rumores que el Emperador de Alvarez le ofreció un puesto al traidor como uno de sus doce Springgan.

Naruto estaba furioso ya que los demás magos santos votaron por la decisión de que el rubio, debe ir a encontrar y matar al traidor la cosa era encontrarlo por suerte le pidió ayuda a Korn para encontrar a Serena donde estaba en un lugar del desierto de Ishgar.

Cuando el rubio llego a donde se encontraba Serena tuvieron una pelea intensa donde Naruto nada mas uso su magia de dragonslayer para enseñarle al quien decía llamarse 'dios' el verdadero poder de un dragón y claro God Serena odia a Naruto por esa humillación que recibió hace años.

La pelea duro 3 horas hasta que Naruto aprovecho que God Serena se encontraba cansado y el rubio le agarro la cabeza para luego arrancársela con todo y columna vertebral, Naruto saca una lacrima y absorbe las ocho magias de dragonslayer que tenia Serena y los guarda espacio de equipamiento para luego dárselas a Luiquiir y lo guarde a su baúl.

Naruto tenia que firmar y aprobar nuevos magos para el gremio lo malo es que ya se estaba llenando el edificio que no tuvo otra opción que abrir otro edificio mucho mas grande y con mejor armamento, por eso decidió una base que se encontrara en el cielo juntando unas nubes que fueran la base principal que pudieran sostener los edificios, esto le costaría mucho dinero lo bueno es que sobro una buena cantidad de joyas por vender a Hanabi y lo uso para que empezara el proyecto, tomaría mas de un año para que terminara la construcción el rubio no dejaría a Natsu o Gray subir al nuevo edificio ya que lo destruirían por completo.

El rubio decidió que fuera un secreto de construir el nuevo edificio ya que seria el arma secreta para pelear contra Alvarez y no quería que nadie supiera ni el consejo, ni Fairy Tail ni el rey de Fiore seria un secreto bien guardado.

Pero en estos momentos Naruto en la torre mas alta del gremio ya que Korn iba a recogerlo para ir al planeta que nunca pensó volver, iría a ver a su hija después de tanto tiempo, el rubio dejo a cargo a Macao durante su ausencia, Korn llego a la torre y le entrega una chaqueta con mangas rojas, cuello rojo y atrás decía Hakaishin.

El rubio se pone la chaqueta que combinaba bien con los pantalones negros, camisa blanca y botas de combate de color gris que tenia puesto, Naruto pone su brazo derecho en el hombro del ángel y salen volando al espacio, Korn le dijo que el viaje tomaría 1 hora.

En el planeta DWMA en lo pasillos de la academia.

"¡Qué voy hacer en cualquier momento ese bastardo va llegar y matara!" Grito Spirit mientras que se jalaba los pelos.

"Si yo fuera tu empezaría hacer un testamento" Sugirió Stein quien empieza a rodar su tornillo que tiene en la cabeza "¿Oye cuando te mate Naruto puedo usar tu cuerpo para convertirte en zombi?"

"¡Eres un pésimo amigo deberías ayudarme!" Volvió a gritar Spirit.

"Trate de ayudarte hace quince años diciéndote que no hicieras ese estúpido plan, ahora debes de asumir las consecuencias" Dijo Stein quien saca un cigarrillo y empieza a fumarlo "A por cierto debemos entrar al cuarto del Shinigami ya que los otros que te ayudaron con el plan ya están ahí esperando"

"No quiero… pero que le voy a decir a mi querida hija Maka cuando se entere de esto… me va odiar" Lloraba Spirit.

"¿Tu hija? Te debo de recordar que tu no eres su verdadero padre, además te lo dije hace quince años que serias una mierda de papa y mira tuve razón" Comento el doctor.

Antes que el peli rojo digiera algo ven que llegaron a la puerta principal de la academia donde se encuentra el Shinigami, los dos entraron y empezaron a caminar donde se encontraba el espejo y cuando llegaron vieron a Sid, Yumi y Naigus con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y con moretones en la cara y Lord Death con la mascara rota.

"Por fin llegaron" Dijo Death "Antes que pregunten lo que nos paso es simple… el señor Luiquiir fue el responsable de esto… pero empiezo a sentir algo de lastima por ti Spirit ya que… Naruto te dará la peor paliza de tu vida o tal vez te destruya"

"¡Que pero lord Shinigami soy un Death Scythe debes ayudar!" Exclamo Spirit "¡Debe de ayudarme!"

"Tu solito te metiste en este problema ahora pagaras las consecuencias además tengo otras Death Scythes a mi disposición, ahora váyanse pienso hablar con Maka va a llegar y le tengo que contar toda la verdad" Ordeno Shinigami.

"Si vas hablar con mi hija entonces yo me quedo" Dijo el peli rojo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Shinigami le da un karataso en la cabeza de Spirit y le ordena a Stein que se lo lleve antes que lo mate, el doctor hizo caso y se lleva arrastrando al peli rojo quien estaba inconsciente.

"Ya que se fue ese idiota llamen a Maka" Volvió a ordenar Shinigami.

Los presentes obedecen y van en busca de Maka para llevarla con lord Death.

'Espero que Maka… nos perdone…' Pensó Shinigami quien empieza a ver por su espejo como Naruto y Korn habían llegado a Death City a un bar llamado Homra a tomar algo de comer.

En el bar

Naruto y Korn se sientan en la barra del bar y el rubio ordena un mizo ramen y un tarro de cerveza el rubio empieza a comer el ramen.

"Este ramen es exquisito" Dijo Naruto quien estaba disfrutando.

"Bah este ramen sabe a mierda" Comento un chico de pelo azul quien estaba sentado alado del rubio.

El rubio vio al chico peli azul con una mirada molesta y viceversa cuando escucharon la ultima oración después agarraron el tarro de cerveza y empiezan a beber los dos una expresa lo deliciosa que era la bebida mientras que el otro da una cara desagradable.

"¡Esta cerveza es deliciosa!"

"Esta cerveza es asquerosa"

Los dos dándose cuenta que no estaban de acuerdo, se vuelven a ver con una mirada de muerte.

"Tienes un gusto desagradable" Comento el rubio.

"¿A si? Pues el ramen de aquí" Dijo el chico peli azul quien tira su ramen al suelo y luego agarra el ramen del rubio y también lo tira al suelo.

'Hay no' Pensó Korn mientras que pone su mano derecha en su frente.

Naruto empezó a liberar el 5% de su poder causando que el bar empezara a temblar asustando al peli azul, para luego sonreír y ponerse en guardia.

"Jejeje antes que peleamos y te humille quiero presentarme mi nombre es Black Star y cuando acabe contigo tal vez te de mi auto…"

Pero antes que el peli azul acabara de hablar Naruto le suelta un potente golpe en la cara rompiéndole la mayor parte del cráneo y lo manda volando contra la puerta del bar rompiendo la entrada y lo mando con algunos edificios donde también fueron destruidos.

"Cielos Naruto se que ese sujeto se paso de la raya pero lo bueno fue que en esos edificios se encontraban abandonados" Comento Korn.

"Bueno… además no lo golpe tan fuerte era como si le diera una pequeña palmada en su espalda… ya que eso fue… hay que ir a la DWMA" Dijo Naruto quien paga la cuenta y el dinero para que el cantinero repare su propiedad y sale del bar.

'Igual que Luiquiir… me acuerde de esa vez cuando casi mata al mago Clow por bajarle a Yuuko' Pensó el ángel mientras que seguía a Naruto.

Uno hora después

Naruto llego a la academia y empezó a recordar muchas cosas cuando casi mata al imbécil de Spirit y también cuando la conocía a su primer amor, el rubio casi llora pero recupero su compostura y empieza a caminar para llegar al cuarto principal del Shinigami.

Mientras que iba caminando todas las alumnas empezaron a ver al rubio muchas se sonrojaron o algunas iban a saludarlo, por ejemplo dos alumnas que eran Kimial Diehl y Jacqueline O´Lantern Dupre.

El rubio se encontraba algo molesto pero lo dejo pasar ya que ahorita su prioridad es ver a su hija, les tomo unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal del Shinigami el ángel y aprendiz de Luiquiir entraron y caminaron hasta que llegaron donde se encontraba Death, Soul y Maka.

Cuando Naruto vio a su hija estaba apunto de ir y abrazarla pero Korn lo detuvo para que se controlara ya que si hacia eso iba asustar a Maka, el rubio suspiro y se controlo para seguir caminando hasta llegar donde se encontraban Death, Soul y Maka.

"Naruto-dono a pasado tiempo" Dijo Death saludando al rubio.

"¡¿Dono!?" Exclamaron Maka y Soul al mismo tiempo.

"Así es dono ya que el es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier ser de este planeta eso me incluye a mi mismo" Contesto Death mientras que alza su mano derecha "Ahora Maka tengo algo muy importante que decirte…"

"¿Y que es Lord Shinigami?" Pregunto Maka.

"…. Spirit Albarn no es tu verdadero padre…" Contesto Death.

"¡Que!" Grito Maka quien tenia los ojos bastante abierto y empieza a derramar lagrimas hasta que empieza a reaccionar "Pero… pero el me crio desde que nací… mi mama me dijo que el es mi papa legitimo…"

"Todo fue una mentira… la verdad es que Spirit planeo una forma de engañarnos a todos con ayuda de algunas personas… al principio te querían usar como arma por pensar que tenias una cosa Ki divino… pero descubrieron que tienes otro don que heredaste que dejarías a las brujas temblando" Empezó a explicar Shinigami "Tu tienes un poder llamado Dragonslayer de magia … el arte de matar dragones y te hace inmune a cualquier tipo de magia, lo heredaste de tu verdadero padre… cuando Spirit y sus cómplices descubrieron esto… te querían convertir en una fabrica... para reproducir bebes cuando cumplieras quince años..."

Al terminar la explicación de Lord Death hubo un gran silencio en el cuarto y pero el rubio estaba apunto de explotar cuando escucho que ese maldito de Spirit quería usar a su hija como una 'fabrica de bebes' primero le quita a su hija y ahora esto, Naruto tenia ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al peli rojo.

Mientras que Maka empezó a llorar por lo que acaba de escuchar ese desgraciado que nunca considero su padre iba a hacerle eso, mientras que Soul quien era su arma demoniaca y también su novio, la estaba consolando.

"Pero cuando me entere detuve a Spirit y a sus cómplices… y la avise al señor Luiquirr quien básicamente es tu abuelo para que le avisara a tu padre… quien se encuentra en este cuarto en este momento" Dijo Shinigami rompiendo el silencio y levanta su brazo izquierdo y apunta al rubio "Naruto Uzumaki es tu verdadero padre"

Naruto quedo congelado cuando Maka empezó a verlo no sabia que hacer, también quería abrazar a su hija y romperle la cara a Soul por abrazar a su querida hija.

Maka empezó a caminar donde estaba el rubio y se puso enfrente de el y paso algo que los presentes de la habitación no se esperaban, Maka le soltó una cachetada a Naruto causando que su mejilla se pusiera roja.

"¡¿Si tu eras mi verdadero padre donde estuviste todo este tiempo porque no regresaste por mi?!" Maka empezó a reclamarle a su supuesto padre.

"Hija yo…"

"¡No me digas hija ya que no tienes el derecho de llamarme así!" Grito Maka quien aun tiene lagrimas en los ojos "¿Tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar con el bastardo de Spirit?"

Naruto no contesto ya que no sabia y eso hizo que bajara la cabeza.

"No verdad ese bastardo lastimo a mi madre con sus engaños hasta que se harto y se divorcio de ella y empezó a viajar por todo el mundo dejándome sola con ese decrepito de mierda y lo veía con otras mujeres, donde empezó a dejarme sola y trataba de actuar como si fuera mi padre… hasta una vez me regalo ropa interior pensando que iba a tener relaciones con Soul" Dijo Maka mientras que lloraba.

"Maka… a mi me dijeron que habías… habías…" Tartamudeaba Naruto quien también estaba empezando a llorar.

"No digas una excusa estúpida… no tiene perdón por lo que me hiciste… no sabes cuanto te odio en estos momentos" Comento Maka.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" Pregunto Naruto quien alzo su vista para ver a su hija.

"¡Eres sordo o que dije que te odio te odio con toda mi alma espero nunca volverte a ver!" Contesto la chica quien sale de la habitación mientras que Soul empieza a seguirla para calmarla.

Naruto empezó a llorar cuando escucho que su hija la odiaba, empezó a recordar cuando su esposa le dijo que estaba embarazada y que iban a tener una hija, el rubio saca un pequeño dije en forma de corazón que decía Maka un regalo que le dio su esposa.

"Que… eh echo… soy el peor… padre del universo…" Susurraba Naruto quien pone su mano derecha en su cara.

Dos semanas después

El rubio se la paso bebiendo en el bar tratando de quitar su dolor que tenia dentro de su corazón, Naruto trataba de hablar con su hija y le compraba regalos muy caros, pero ella solo le decía que se fuera al diablo o que la dejara en paz y rompía los regalos que le regalaba causándole mas dolor al rubio que decidió ir al bar y beber para desahogar su tristeza.

Aunque hubo unos veces cuando Black Star lo retaba a un pelea donde el rubio solo le metía un puñetazo y lo mandaba a volar contra otros edificios o destruía partes del bar donde Naruto le pagaba al dueño para que no se quejara.

También estaba el asunto de Spirit quien huyo al otro lado del país para que Naruto no lo destruyera por lo que hizo, claro en estos momento al rubio le daba igual si mataba ahora al peli rojo, su prioridad en este momento era conseguir el perdón de su hija pero no sabia como, trato todo había ocasiones donde solo quería irse del planeta, aunque no podía ya que Korn se había ido ese mismo día cuando habían llegado.

"Maka… por favor… perdóname…" Susurraba Naruto mientras que agarraba una botella de vino y empezaba a tomar.

Mientras tanto en DWMA la habitación principal del Shinigami.

Death le explica a los estudiantes Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Thunder, Fire y Kilik que irán a invadir el castillo de Baba Yaba y matar a la bruja Arachne, claro cuando les dijo que Medusa seria la líder muchos como Maka se opusieron pero no tenían de otra ya la bruja quien tenia el cuerpo de una niña era la única quien sabia donde se encontraba el castillo y como desactivar la trampas del lugar, Shinigami les dijo que mañana a las 6 am se llevaría el plan, todos se retiraron excepto Maka ya que Lord Death quería hablar con ella.

"¿De que quería hablar conmigo lord Shinigami?" Pregunto Maka.

"Es sobre tu padre" Contesto Shinigami, claro la chica dejo salir un suspiro molesto ya que no quería saber nada de Naruto "Mira antes que digas algo tengo que platicarte que tu padre… no es una persona común, tu padre es el siguiente para convertirse en el dios de la destrucción"

"¿A que se refiere con lo de dios de la destrucción?" Volvió a preguntar Maka con curiosidad.

"El dios de la destrucción o también conocido como Hakaishin es el ser mas poderoso de todo el universo tienen el poder de destruir planetas en estos momentos el señor Luiquiir es actualmente el Hakaishin y también es básicamente tu abuelo, entreno a tu padre cuando tenia tu edad" Explico Shinigami "Maka se que estas muy enojado con Naruto pero debes de entender que… a el lo engañaron diciendo que habías muerto durante el parto… tu padre realmente te ama tuviste que haberlo visto feliz cuando se entero que te iba a tener"

"… No la verdad no lo entiendo si realmente va ser un dios porque no pudo predecir que lo habían engañado… solo se rindió pensando que estaba muerta… el me abandono y por eso lo odio… si me disculpas lord shinigami me tengo que ir a prepararme para la misión de mañana ya que tengo que rescatar a Crona" Comento Maka quien sale del cuarto de Lord Shinigami.

'… Maldito Spirit todo esto es tu culpa… cuando te encuentre pagaras por tus crímenes…' Pensó Shinigami.

Mientras tanto en el universo 7

El dios de la destrucción del universo siete Beerus se encuentra en la tierra comiendo un exquisito manjar mientras que ve a Goku y Vegeta entrenando con Wiss, bueno mas que entrenando el ángel estaba jugando con los dos Saiyajin, la pelea duro solo unos minutos ya que Wiss lo venció fácilmente sin tener que derramar una gota de sudor.

"Fue un buen calentamiento" Dijo Wiss quien empezaba a reírse "Bueno ya que acabamos por hoy vayamos a comer que tengo ganas de probar lo que le llaman helado frito"

Los dos guerreros se levantan y siguen al ángel para ir a comer ya que hoy se celebraba el cumpleaños numero 48 de Bulma que lo volverían a celebrar en otro crucero, pasaron unas horas y todos estaban reunidos, el dios y el ángel se la pasaban comiendo las manjares que servían en el crucero.

"A esto es la vida no lo creas Wiss" Comento Beerus.

"Totalmente de acuerdo señor Beerus" Dijo Wiss mientras que comía su plato de helado frito "Aunque señor Beerus debes de tomar tus responsabilidad de Hakaishin mas serio o tendrás que pagar la consecuencias"

"Si si lo se Wiss por el momento solo hay quiero comer a por cierto Wiss… ¿Goku olvido sobre pelear contra Naruto?" Pregunto Beerus.

"Ya que lo dices…"

Pero antes que el ángel contestara la pregunta de Beerus un idiota de pelo negro escucho la conversación y fue corriendo a la mesa donde se encontraban.

"¡Es cierto cuando podre pelear contra Naruto!" Exclamo Goku dando una sonrisa.

"Demonios olvide lo chismoso que es este zopenco" Murmuro Beerus molesto "No Goku no pelearas contra Naruto"

"Pero señor Beerus por favor" Suplicaba el Saiyajin "Es el mortal mas fuerte del universo ocho solo pido que me dejes pelear contra el"

"¡Que no! Además Luiquiir no te dejaría ya que el no permitiría que pelearas contra su alumno" Regaño el dios al peli negro.

"¿Y porque no?" Pregunto Goku.

"¿Si porque no?"

Beerus voltea a su lado derecho para ver de donde venia esa voz y claro era Vegeta quien esta acompañado por el resto de los mortales haciendo enojar al dios.

"Luiquiir es un dios bastante estricto cuando se trata de su universo, el no tolera cuando hay peleas sin sentido, pero digamos que el acepta que peleas contra su alumno pero dudo mucho que eso pase, Naruto tendría que venir a nuestro universo… y no se podrá ya que Luiquiir y yo tenemos problemas" Explico Beerus apenado.

"En otras palabras el señor Luiquiir odia al señor Beerus" Comento Wiss riéndose haciendo enojar al dios.

"Que mal… yo tenia ganas de pelear contra Naruto" Suspiro Goku quien empezó a deprimirse.

"Disculpe señor Wiss ¿Nos podrías enseñar como luce este tal Naruto?" Pregunto Trunks.

"Yo no veo porque no" Contesto Wiss quien usa su cetro y enseña un holograma de Naruto, habían diferentes reacciones algunos hombres podían ver lo fuerte que era mientras que la mayoría de las mujeres se sonrojaban por lo atractivo que es.

"¿Ese es Naruto? Mph luce como un debilucho yo podría ganarle fácilmente" Comento Yamcha quien solo sonríe y cruza los brazos.

"Yamcha no digas estupideces eres el mas débil de todo aun recuerdo cuando no te invitaron a pelear contra el ejercito de Freezer ya que tenían miedo que te mataran… otra vez" Dijo Oolong haciendo enojar al 'maestro' de artes marciales.

"Bueno ya dejemos de hablar sobre quien es el mas fuerte o el mas débil por el momento hay que seguir celebrando mi cumpleaños y en unos momentos van a traer los premios para la lotería" Anuncio Bulma causando que todos gritaran de la emoción.

Excepto a Beerus y Wiss quienes solo seguían comiendo y estaban platicando de un asunto importante.

"Y dime Wiss… ¿Pudiste sellar a ese Black quien le ocasiono problemas a ese chico Trunks en su futuro?" Pregunto Beerus.

"Si mi señor Beerus aunque encontré algo bastante raro en las líneas del tiempo" Contesto Wiss.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Al parecer hay una posibilidad que existen cuatro Blacks, el primero fue el que Goku y Vegeta se enfrentaron en ese desagradable futuro, el segundo fue el que sellamos en otra línea del tiempo, el tercero lo estaba buscando hasta que desapareció de este universo y al cuarto… no aparecido aun y eso es lo que me esta preocupando ya que puede estar no solo en el universo 7 sino en cualquiera de los doce universo… si Zeno-sama se entera de esto… bueno ya sabrás lo que va a pasar no es así señor Beerus" Explico Wiss.

Esto preocupa a Beerus si el rey de todo sabe que hubo unos mortales que jugaron con el tiempo van a destruir su universo.

"Creo que no tengo de otra… tendre que convocar otra reunión de Hakaishin para hablar de este asunto" Dijo Beerus.

"¿Y como planea hace eso? Le recuerda que la ultima reunión la convoco Arack y nadie lo odia y mientras que a usted señor Beerus… lo otros Hakaishins incluyendo a tu hermano el señor champa te desprecian" Pregunto el ángel.

"… Tendré que convocar pedirle ayuda a Luiquiir" Contesto Beerus "Le explicare la situación y lo entenderá ya que el también le tiene miedo a Zeno-sama"

Lo malo es que Goku escucho la palabra Zeno-sama empezó a sonríe ya que se le ocurrió un excelente plan.

'Le preguntare a Zen-chan si me puede ayudar ya que el es la máxima autoridad de todo los universos juntos' Pensó Goku quien empieza a sonreír mientras que va por mas comida.

De regreso al universo 8

Ya había acabado todo Maka derroto a la bruja Arachne y sus amigos derrotaron a los aliados de la bruja aunque a Kid lo secuestraron y Medusa traiciono a los estudiantes y se fue para completar sus planes, mientras que Ox Ford y Harvard D. Éclair se metiron a la misión para rescatar a Kim y Jacqueline que fueron secuestradas.

Podía decirse que fue una victoria y derrota al mismo tiempo mientras que Maka y Soul salían del castillo vieron a los demás compañeros.

"Lo hicimos mi amor" Dijo Soul.

"Si cariño… derrotamos a una bruja… aunque fue difícil pero por alguna razón la magia de Arachne no me afecto" Comento Maka "¿Tu creas que se por esa cosa llamada Dragonslayer?"

"Quien sabe tal vez…."

Pero no terminaron de hablar ya que una figura cayo del cielo causando una pequeña explosión sónica y una gran ventisca provocando una gran cantidad de humo donde los alumnos de DWMA tuvieron que cubrir su cara, unos segundos después el humo se disperso revelando a la figura.

"¿Qué haces aquí padre?" Pregunto Maka muy enojada aunque vio algo diferente en Naruto y era el color de su pelo no era rubio sino negro "¿Y porque te teñiste el cabello?"

La figura solo sonríe y empieza a caminar donde se encontraba Maka claro Soul se pone enfrente de su novia para protegerla.

"¡A eres tu bastardo ya me hice mucho mas fuerte y ahora podre acabar contigo!" Grito Black Star ignorando sus heridas y empieza a corre a toda velocidad para atacar al peli negro.

"No estorbe maldito mortal" Dijo la figura quien agarra a Black Star de la cabeza y lo azota con toda su fuerza al suelo causando un cráter.

"¡Black Star!" Grito Tsubaki quien empieza a correr para ver a su compañero.

"¡Oye que te pasa porque le haces eso a Balck Star!" Exclamo Maka quien veía con mas odio a su padre.

La figura no contesta y sigue caminado a su dirección claro hubo alumnos que trataron de detenerlo pero sufrieron el mismo destino de Black Star, pero en eso llega Sid con Azuna se lanzan al ataque para detener a la figura, pero claro el peli negro agarra al zombi y lo empieza azotar para luego lanzarlo al castillo de Baba Yaga destruyendo una gran fracción del castillo.

Soul se transforma en su forma de arma y Maka lo agarra para ponerse en posición de ataque ya que faltaban una centímetros para que llegara el peli negro pero Maka sintió que no podía moverse por el miedo que tenia, Soul trataba de que su novia reaccionara pero era en vano ya que el peli negro ya estaba frente de ella y empieza alzar su brazo derecho y empieza acercarlo a la cara de Maka quien cierra los ojos.

"Esta será la quinta vez que te mate… y cielo nunca me aburro" Sonrió el peli negro con demencia.

Pero nunca sin ningún aviso el peli negro recibe un puñetazo en la cara donde sale volando y choca contra el castillo destruyendo lo que quedaba de las ruinas, Maka abre sus ojos y ve que Naruto la había salvado.

"Hijo de perra nadie amenaza a mi hija" Dijo Naruto quien se encontraba furioso pero ve a Maka "¿T encuentras bien?"

"Si… gracias…." Contesto Maka.

"Bien… ve y ayuda a tus amigos y salgan de aquí ese sujeto puede usar Ki divino esta fuera de tu liga" Comento el rubio quien veía al peli negro salir de la ruinas y empezaba a volar a su dirección.

"¿Qué es el Ki divino?" Pregunto Maka.

"Luego te digo hazme caso y vete de aquí" Ordeno Naruto y claro su hija hace caso y va ayudar sus amigos para salir de ahí.

El peli negro llego y se puso enfrente de Naruto a unos centímetros y empezó a sonreí haciendo enojar al rubio.

"A pasado tiempo Naruto" Dijo el peli negro.

"¿Quién eres tu y como sabes mi nombre?" Pregunto Naruto con un tono de oído.

"Mi nombre es Menma pero tu me conoces con otro nombre" Contesto Menma "Mi antiguo nombre era… Black"

Fin del capitulo numero 24.

Hola mis queridos lectores ¿como han estado? Espero que bien, bueno les traigo el capitulo numero 24 espero que les haya gustado.

También comenten que parte fue su favorita del capitulo 24.

Ahora hubo muchas quejas sobre que Hanabi iba ser vendida como esclava y preferían que fuera sirvienta de Naruto, le diré que…. Poco original hay muchos fanfics donde Hanabi o cualquier mujer de Konoha se vuelve sirviente de Naruto y si no me crean vayan a buscarlo en la pagina de fanfiction ahí les va a parecer una gran lista.

También les dejare la nueva lista del Harem que sigo modificando y claro esta cerrada.

Sakura Kinomotm

Naciones elementales

Temaria

Konan

Koyuki

Ishgar

Erza

Mira

Bleach

Sode

Hero academia

Momo

Ashido

Tsuyu

Claro no se desesperen la estoy modificando esta no será la lista definitiva bueno eso seria todo me despido a por cierto una cosa mas antes de irme.

¿Qué esperan del próximo capitulo de Naruto Aprendiz de Luiquiir?

Bueno nos vemos para las próxima.


	26. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25: La nueva Ley del tiempo

Los doce dioses de la destrucción se encontraban reunidos para hablar de algo sumamente importante y era sobre los viajes en el tiempo.

Al principio ninguno de los dioses querían ir a la reunión ya que fue Beerus el quien invoco la reunión pero gracias a Luiquiir quien los convenció por el asunto de los viajes del tiempo algo que no deben tomarse a la ligera sabiendo de las consecuencias que puede provocar y uno de problemas es que Zeno-sama destruya los doce universos.

"Bien como ya sabemos los viajes en el tiempo es considero el peor crimen de todos y al parecer últimamente los mortales han descubierto como controlar el tiempo o hacer viajes en el tiempo… al principio no le dábamos mucha importancia pero ahora hay que destruir a la gente que trate de controlar el tiempo" Explico Beerus "Ya que un sujeto llamado Trunks por viajas muchas veces al pasado y futuro provocando… nuestra muerte en el futuro"

Esto sorprendió a los demás dioses excepto a Quitela quien estaba jugando su nintendo Switch, al escuchar cuando que en el futuro habían muerto pero hubo uno quien no lo podía aceptar.

"¡Eso es imposible!" Grito Vermoud quien se levanto y golpeo la mesa "¡Nosotros somos los seres mas poderosos del universo!"

"En eso estas en lo correcto Vermoud pero el sujeto quien nos asesino fue por los Kaioshin en vez de enfrentarse a nosotros en otras palabras nos mataba de la forma mas cobarde" Dijo Arak "Por eso estamos tratando de resolver el asunto para que no se vuelva a repetir ya que si eso pasa seria la quinta vez y Quitela deja de ser un niño rata y pon atención"

"Nunca me dejan divertirme" Comento el ratón amarillo quien guarda su nintendo switch.

"¿Quinta vez?" Pregunto Sidra "Estas diciendo que ese sujeto a estado en cuatro líneas del tiempo y nos asesino cuatro veces"

"Estas en los correcto por eso tenemos que prevenir que esto vuelva a pasar hay que destruir a cualquier mortal que se atreva a controlar el tiempo" Comento Beerus "Miren que se me odian pero les pido que votemos por la propuesta de que a partir de hoy destruiremos a cualquier mortal quien se atreva a controlar o viajar por el tiempo sin importar el motivo de sus acciones"

Los dioses estaban sorprendidos por que lo que acaba de proponer Beerus es cierto lo odian pero estaban de acuerdo con lo que acaba de proponer ya que no pueden dejar que esto vuelva a pasar que un mortal se atreviera a usar el poder del tiempo.

"Bien hagámoslo por votación ¿Quién esta de acuerdo de destruir a los mortales que usen el tiempo o viajen por el tiempo a partir de hoy alcen la mano?" Pregunto Luiquiir.

Para la sorpresa de Beerus todo los dioses de la destrucción levantaron la mano, el dios del séptimo universo dejo salir un suspiro de alivio ya que pensó que no tomarían su propuesta en serio.

"Bien entonces esta decidido a partir de hoy cualquier mortal que se atreva a controlar o viajar por el tiempo serán destruidos pero también propongo que no solo destruyamos a los mortales también los planetas que habitan solo como medio de contingencia" Dijo Arak.

"Apoyo la moción" Comento Iwen.

"¿Pero como llamaremos esta ley?" Pregunto Rumoosh "Yo propongo que la llamemos la ley de los machos alfa de lomo plateado"

Los demás dioses no dijeron nada mas bien estaban callados por lo que propuso el elefante rosado.

"Rumoosh mejor cállate ya que este sujeto quien nos a matado en el futuro viene de tu universo" Dijo Beerus quien enseña un proyector con la imagen del responsable de matar a los dioses de la destrucción del futuro "Su nombre es Black pero también conocido como Zamasu"

La imagen vuelve a cambiar enseñando a Zamasu y esto sorprendió a Rumoosh ya que lo conocía bastante bien por eso decidió callarse.

"Pero si hay que tener un nombre cual será" Comento Hella.

"De eso nos preocupamos después por el momento tendremos una reunión cada año reportando la destrucción de los mortales que juegan con el tiempo" Dijo Luiquiir mientras que los dioses asisten "Bien ahora que resolvimos ese problema ¿Alguien mas quiere decir algo?"

"Si yo tengo que decir algo" Contesto Champa llamando la atención de los demás dioses "¿Por qué no nos dijeron sobre el torneo que van a tener entre tu y Arak?"

"De echo Champa si nos dijeron y no solo ellos dos también nos dijo el rey de todo y el gran sacerdote, una cosa es que no nos digan y otra cosa es que seas un gordo bueno para nada y te la pases comiendo todo el día y la otra es que no nos digan nada" Contesto Beerus haciendo enojar a su hermano gemelo.

"A si pues tu eres un maldito flacu…"

"Ya párenle son dioses de la destrucción no niños que se andan peleando en línea cuando uno pierde una partida o una pelea por chat" Comento Quitela mientras que mandaba un mensaje de odio y amenaza a un niño gordo llamado Haruyuki Arita quien se burlo de el por perder una partida en línea.

'Demonios… espero acabar rápido con esto ya que tengo que regresar al planeta donde se encuentra mi alumno' Pensó Luiquiir "Para contestar tu pregunta Champa si les avisamos como explico Beerus además les enviamos una invitación a todos ustedes para que vean la pelea"

"A ya… bueno espero el día de la pelea" Dijo Champa quien empieza a comer unos dulces que tenia en su bolsillo.

Pasaron unos minutos y la mayoría de los dioses se habían ido los únicos que se habían quedado eran Luiquiir y Arak para hablar sobre los detalles y reglas del torneo que iba a tener.

"Bien discutamos los detalles del torneo entonces Luiquiir" Dijo Arak mientras que Luiquiir asiente.

"Muy bien que tal si la primera regla es no matar al oponente eso seria una descalificación" Sugirió Luiquiir.

"Perfecto también podremos la regla que el uso de armas es permitido y cualquier tipo de técnica también para que un peleador gane la pelea debe de haber una opción la primera el oponente debe de ser noqueado" Comento el dios de la destrucción del quinto universo.

"Me parece justo y que tal si vemos a los peleadores que acabamos de escoger" Dijo Luiquiir.

"Sobre eso olvide decirte que Zeno-sama pidió que en vez de cinco competidores que sean… seis ya que quieren que el torneo sea mas largo y divertido que el torneo que tuvieron Beerus y Champa… perdón por apenas decírtelo lo bueno es que nos dieron unos tres meses mas para reunir a los peleadores que faltan" Explico Arak.

"Pues… ya que no puedo enojarme ya que son las ordenes del rey de todo… de seguro que también me mando el mensaje y Korn no me lo a dicho" Comento el zorro de tres colas.

"Bueno te enseñare un holograma de los peleadores que ya tengo escogidos para el torneo te enseñare" Dijo Arak mientras que hace aparecer un holograma con los peleadores que representaran el universo 5.

Estos eran Asta (Black Cover), Gon Freecss (HunterxHunter), Haru Glory (Rave Master), Hao Asakura (Shaman King), Saber (Fate Stay Night) y Meliodas (Siete pecados capitales)

Luiquiir estaba sorprendido por los peleadores que había escogido Arak ya que la algunos eran villanos lo decía su información alado del holograma, pero de seguro que Arak los va a destruir después ya que su plan es juntar a los seres todos juntos.

"Bueno entonces te enseñare a los reclutas que tengo por el momento ya después te enviare el peleador que falta" Comento Luiquiir quien enciende el holograma para mostrar a sus participantes.

Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach), Monkey D. Luffy (One piece), Izuku Midoriya (Hero Academia), Maka (Soul Eater) y Naruto (Naruto)

"Como puedes ver por el momento solo tengo cinco competidores me falta un participante ya que tengo en mente de quien será el ultimo participante para que represente al universo 8" Dijo Luiquiir.

"No hay problema recuerda tenemos tres meses para el torneo, por cierto dime ¿Cuándo será la pelea entre Naruto y Toppo?" Pregunto Arak.

"Si sobre eso Naruto ya no va a pelear contra Toppo… ahora peleare contra Jiren" Contesto Luiquiir sorprendiendo al dios Araka.

"¿Pero como acaso ese payaso de Vermoud cambio de peleador?" Volvió a preguntar Arak enojado.

"Pues algo así todo sucedió cunado los dos fuimos con Zeno-sama para pedirle permiso para la pelea de Naruto y Toppo pero Vermoud le sugirió al rey de todo que remplazaría a Toppo con Jiren que es mucho mas fuerte para la pelea y como ya sabrás Zeno-sama lo aprobó" Contesto Luiquiir "Lo bueno es que el entrenamiento de Naruto ya casi esta completo bueno… no quiero ser grosero Arak pero tengo que irme nos veremos dentro de un mes para el torno" Contesto Luiquiir quien sale de la habitación.

'Naruto contra Jiren… eso será la batalla que se hablara por los próximos siglos' Pensó Arak quien sale de la cámara.

Mientras tanto en el planeta DWMA.

El rubio no podría crear lo que acaba de decir el peli negro, sobre que el era Black pero de otra línea de tiempo, Naruto se enojo porque un imbécil tuvo que haber jugado o viajado por el tiempo para provocar este desastre.

"¿Dime de que línea de tiempo vienes?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Vaya eso me sorprende sabes sobre las líneas del tiempo… es broma ya sabia que tu sabes lo del tiempo ya que serás el siguiente dios de la destrucción del universo 8 y tendré el placer de matarte por una quinta vez" Contesto Menma quien estaba riendo.

"¿Quinta vez? Me has matado cuatro veces otras líneas del tiempo" Dijo el rubio.

"Si lo eh echo pero asesinaba al Kaioshin para que tu murieras pero me di cuneta que el cuerpo que tenia antes del de Son Goku era inútil a comparación del tuyo y por eso fui al univers para encontrar las súper esferas del dragón para cambiar de cuerpo contigo y todo gracias a un sujeto llamado Trunks ya que pude ir a la cuarta línea del tiempo y cuando obtuve tu cuerpo primero mate a ese zorro de nueve colas que tenias dentro de tu cuerpo y luego tu hija Maka digamos que la mate a tu hija jun…."

Pero antes que Menma acabara de hablar Naruto aparece enfrente de el y le suelta un potente puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a volar a lo que quedaba del castillo de Baba Yaga destruyéndolo por completo.

Menma sale de los escombros y ve al rubio con una sonrisa, el peli negro empieza a volar a toda velocidad y empieza a soltar un combo de golpes a Naruto y claro el los bloqueaba con facilidad para que luego le soltara otro golpe en el estomago a Menma provocando que escupiera sangre.

"Jejeje al parecer en esta línea del tiempo… eres mucho mas fuerte que tus otras… versiones…" Rio Menma quien retrocede "Pero como ya te había dicho… este cuerpo que tengo ya era el de un dios de la destrucción"

Menma empieza a liberar una impresionante energía de Ki divino de color purpura causando que el planeta empezara a temblar, el cuerpo del peli negro empieza a cambiar rápidamente se hizo mas grande, musculoso, su piel se volvió bronceado y en su pectorales aparece los símbolos del Hakaishin del universo 8, alrededor de su cuerpo se había cubierto de Ki divino de color purpura, Naruto estaba sorprendido ya que ese ki de color morado era de un dios de la destrucción.

"Jejeje impresionante no lo crees este poder le pertenece a un dios de la destrucción con este poder ningún mortal podrá detenerme ya que soy invencible ni siquiera tu patética escoria ya que en esta línea del tiempo no eres un dios de la destrucción" Dijo Menma mientras que empieza a reírse y alza sus dos manos para forma una bola de color morado "Hakai"

El ataque de Menma es disparado para darle a Naruto quien apenas lo pudo esquivar pero sin darse cuenta el peli negro aparece detrás de el y le suelta un puñetazo en la cabeza mandándolo al suelo quien va a toda velocidad causando un cráter en el suelo.

Naruto sale del cráter pero ve que Menma lo estaba esperando y lo agarra de la cabeza y empieza azotarlo para luego lanzarlo contra unas rocas y le dispara bolas de ki divino color morado quien le da al rubio rompiéndole algunas costillas.

Cuando el aprendiz de Luiquiir se empezaba a levantar el peli negro reapareció enfrente de el para soltarle un potente rodillazo en el mentón de Naruto mandándolo a volar otra vez y Menma apareció por detrás del rubio para soltarle otro rodillazo en el estomago del rubio causando que escupiera sangre y luego lo agarra de la cabeza y se lanza al suelo sujetando la cabeza de Naruto para llegar al suelo donde los dos crean un gran cráter pero quien salió lastimado fue el rubio quien empieza a sangrar.

"Creo que me equivoque… de todas las versiones tuya que me enfrentado… tu eres la mas débil" Dijo Menma dejando salir una sonrisa picara para luego levantar a Naruto de la cabeza y empezaba a golpear al rubio en el estomago múltiples veces haciendo que el rubio empezara a escupiera mas sangre, Menma lo lanza al otra vez contra unas rocas donde Naruto se rompe algunas costillas mas pero ignora su dolor y empieza a levantarse.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del Shinigami.

Shinigami y los alumnos que estuvieron en la misión y habían escapado del lugar gracias a Maka estaban viendo el espejo la pelea de Naruto y Menma, se encontraban sorprendidos nunca pensaron ver un poder mas grande que el de Lord Shinigami.

"¿Cómo es posible que exista ese tipo de poder?" Pregunto Soul mientras que veía como Naruto le estaba costando trabajo esquivar los golpes de Menma.

"Muy fácil ya que esos poderes le pertenecen a un Hakaishin" Contesto Luiquiir quien estaba atrás con el ángel Korn de los alumnos quienes estaban sorprendidos de ver a un zorro antropomórfico de tres colas.

"Lord Luiquiir ¿Qué hace aquí?" Pregunto Shinigami quien se arrodilla ante el dios de la destrucción sorprendiendo a los alumnos.

"Vine a ver como iban las cosas con mi alumno y también hablar con Maka" Volvió a contestar el dios quien empieza a caminar donde se encuentra el espejo y ve la pelea de Naruto con Menma "Al parecer la pelea la tiene difícil… si la situación sigue como esta mi alumno puede ser que muera en esta pelea"

Al escuchar lo que dijo Luiquiir muchos se sorprendieron especialmente Maka quien estaba apretando los puños y tenia un poco de lagrimas en los ojos.

"¡Entonces porque no vas y lo ayudas!" Grito Maka quien se acerca a Luiquiir.

"A ver en primer lugar esta pelea es de Naruto y tiene que aprender que esta pelea es de mi alumno y yo tengo la esperanza que gane porque el tiene una técnica bajo la manga que es mucho mas poderoso que la forma de un dios de la destrucción y segundo yo pensé que odiabas a tu padre ya que Korn me platico lo que le dijiste a mi alumno, claro yo me puse furioso pero puedo entender un poco de tu situación" Explico Luiquiir haciendo que Maka se sintiera mal "Déjame decirte que tu padre… siempre a estado solo desde que era pequeño no tenia a nadie… su familia lo abandono y en la aldea donde vivía siempre lo golpeaban y hubo casos donde lo apuñalaban dejándolo en un rincón con un gran charco de sangre… será mejor que te lo enseñe después primero veamos como mi alumno sale de esta situación"

En la pelea de Naruto y Menma

El rubio apenas estaba se encontraba en pie ya que se la pasaba esquivando las bolas de Hakai y si no fuera por el Kenbunshoku Haki estaría en el suelo agonizando, el aspecto de Naruto estaba en pésimas condiciones tu lo que tenia de camisa estaba rota destruida y los pantalones los tenia rasgados.

Mientras que Menma estaba sonriendo sabiendo que el rubio no duraría mas entonces decidió usar una técnica que era de Naruto, junto las manos para hacer un símbolos claro esto sorprendió al rubio.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" Dijo Menma quien hace aparecer una gran cantidad de humo haciendo aparecer mas de 100 clones exactos del peli negro en su forma de Hakaishin sorprendiendo a los alumnos del DWMA quienes se encontraban viendo la pelea en el cuarto del Shinigami "Veamos como podrás derrotar a mis clones que tienen el mismo poder que yo a por cierto son mas resistentes ya que están hechos de Ki divino"

Los clones de Menma sonríen y empieza a volar a la dirección de Naruto quien empieza a cerrar los ojos y empieza a recordar lo que dijo su amada Sakura Kinomoto quien lo estaba entrenando.

Flash Back

Naruto y Sakura estaban teniendo una pelea amistosa donde la aspirante a ángel solo estaba jugando con su prometido ya que no podía darle ningún golpe.

"¿Eso es todo Naruto-kun?" Pregunto Sakura quien solo empezaba a reírse un poco mientras que esquiva unos golpes del rubio.

"Créame que no" Contesto Naruto quien activo su ultra instinto sorprendiendo a Sakura quien se puso serie y empezaron a intercambiar los golpes durante mas de veinte minutos.

Pero el ultra instinto de Naruto no duro mucho tiempo y cae al suelo por agotamiento, la aspirante a ángel solo deja salir un pequeño suspiro y usa su bastón para curar a su prometido.

"Hay Naruto-kun te falta aun dominar el ultra instinto ya que solo lo tienes en su forma básica" Dijo Sakura quien seguía curando al rubio.

"¿A que te refieres que en su forma básica?" Pregunto Naruto "Pensé que ya lo tenia dominado"

"Pues ahí estas equivocado si quieres dominar por completo el ultra instinto debes tener el noventa y nueve porciento de tu cuerpo relajado y el uno porciento concentrado en tus ataques, por el momento solo tienes el ochenta y cinco porciento de tu cuerpo relajado y el quince porciento aun te estas concentrando" Explico Sakura "Cuando descubras como dominar el ultra instinto por completo no habrá dios de la destrucción quien te pueda detener"

"¿Y como voy a saber cuando lo tenga dominado?" Volvió a preguntar el rubio quien empezó a levantarse.

"Muy fácil cuando veas que tu vida esta en riesgo o de un ser querido que amas con toda tu alma es cuando dejes de pensar y dejas que tu cuerpo tome control de tus acciones" Contesto Sakura "Pero recuerda que cuando actives el ultra instinto dominado tendrás un limite de tiempo ya que tu cuerpo no se acostumbrara a ese tipo de adrenalina y cuando ese tiempo acabe tu cuerpo estará exhausto sin poder moverse"

'Mmmm eso será difícil ya que amo a mis novias y prometida pero… el gran amor que tenia antes era el de mi hija quien… falleció en el parto' Pensó Naruto quien empezó a ponerse triste.

Fin del flash back

El rubio empezó a sonreí recordando que su hija estaba con vida y aunque ella lo odiaba no le importaba ya que el la ama con todo su corazón y viendo que su hija se encontraba feliz por estar con su novio entonces el esta feliz.

Y cuando los clones de Menma estaban a unos centímetros de Naruto para matarlo sucedió algo que nadie de esperaba ni siquiera Luiquiir.

Una gran galaxia de color dorado salió del cuerpo de Naruto vaporizando los clones de Menma quien se encontraba sorprendido pero empieza recuperar la compostura y dispara una bola de Hakai al rubio con la esperanza de destruirlo.

Cuando la pequeña bola de Hakai choca con la galaxia dorada desaparece por completo haciendo pensar a Menma que había matado a Naruto y empezó a reírse.

"¡Si gane mate a Naruto y esta es la quinta vez que lo eh logrado!" Grito Menma dejando salir una risa.

"¿O eso creas?"

El peli negro dejo de reírse y empezó a girar su cabeza viendo al rubio quien tenia la pequeña bola de Hakai y la hace desaparecer, Menma voltea y ve que el aspecto de Naruto había cambiando bastante.

El pelo de Naruto se volvió rojo puntiagudo aunque los lados del peleo eran de color plateado y parecían orejas largas de zorro y también sus cejas y ojos eran de color rojo, sus botas, cinturón y unos rasgos en la ropa se vuelve doradas, sus pantalones se volvieron de color negro, los bigotes de zorro se unen para crear un solo bigote pero el ki divino del rubio era de color dorada y tenia la forma de un zorro.

En la sala del Shinigami.

"Dime Korn" Dijo Luiquiir.

"Si señor Luiquiir"

"Acaso Naruto… ¿logro dominarlo?" Pregunto el dios de la destrucción quien veía la forma del rubio confundiendo a los presentes

"Si señor Luiquiir" Contesto el ángel quien da una sonrisa.

Luiquiir empezó a sonreír ya que su aprendiz a dominado una técnica la cual para los dioses era imposible de alcanzar "Sabia que lo lograría"

"¡¿De que demonios están hablando!?" Reclamo Black Star quien aun seguía vendando.

"¡Shinigami chop!" Grito Lord Death quien le da un karataso en la cabeza del peli azul noqueándolo por completo "Me disculpo por el comportamiento de alumno Black Star pero si yo también tengo curiosidad ¿De que están hablando?"

"O de nada especial… solo que Naruto logro dominar el… ultra instinto" Contesto Luiquiir confundiendo mas a los mortales.

"¿Qué es el ultra instinto?" Pregunto Maka.

"Una técnica que los dioses no han podido dominar… y Naruto es uno de los primeros que lo han logrado" Contesto Korn sorprendiendo a los alumnos "Ya verán porque es imposible de dominar"

En la pelea de Naruto y Menma

(Inserta canción de ultra instinto)

Menma furioso trato de golpear al rubio pero sin darse cuenta recibió unos ataques potentes en el estomago mandándolo a volar unos metros, el peli negro sintió un gran dolor y empezó a vomitar sangre.

"¡¿Pero como es posible yo tengo el poder de un Hakaishin!?" Empezó a reclamar Menma "¡No hay ningún poder en este mundo mas grande que el de un dios de la detruccion!"

"Te equivocas… si lo hay" Comento Naruto quien había aparecido enfrente de Menma sorprendiéndolo ya que no lo detecto "Y ahora pagaras muy caro"

El peli rojo empezó a soltarle combos de golpes y patadas a Menma quien no podía defenderse ya que no sabían de que dirección venían, luego Naruto agarra al peli negro y la lanza al cielo, el peli rojo prepara dos pequeños Bijudamas echas de Ki divino y los arroja al peli negro quien recibió el ataque causándole quemaduras de tercer grado y la mayoría de sus huesos se rompieran, claro esto no le importa al peli negro quien empieza a disparar bolas de Ki divino de color morado rápidamente a Naruto.

El peli rojo veía como las bolas de energía venían a su dirección, levanta los brazos y las empieza a desviar rápidamente usando las puntas de sus dedos sin mostrar algún esfuerzo.

Después de desviar todo los ataques del peli negro, Naruto empieza a crear unos dos Rasenshuriken de color dorado echas de ki divino y se las lanza a Menma quien ve los ataques dirigiéndose a el y empieza a volar para que no le pegaran, aunque no se espero que los Rasenshuriken lo empezaran a perseguir.

'Maldita sea no puedo dejar que esas cosas me peguen ya que siento que son una ráfaga de cuchillas' Pensó Menma quien voltea y lanza un bola de Hakai hacia las Rasenshuriken destruyéndolas por completo 'Eso bastar…'

Pero antes que Menma terminara de pensar una Rasenshuriken le pega causando que las ráfagas de cuchillos empezaran a córtale la piel provocándole múltiples cortadas en el cuerpo pero ahí no acababa ya que Naruto había lanzado mas de veinte Rasenshuriken rápidamente hacia al pelinegro.

Después que el Rasenshuriken que le dio a Menma desapareciera vio los demás Rasenshuriken dirigiéndose donde otro tres le pegaron causándole el mismo efecto pero después el peli negro reacciono rápido a y empezó a disparar múltiples de bolas de Hakai destruyendo todo los ataques de Naruto, el peli negro se encontraba débil y estaba desangrando bastante pero gracias a que esta en modo Hakaishin no podía morir por desangramiento aunque no significaba que no le doliera al contrario Menma podía sentir mucho dolor causando que empezara aterrizar ya que no podía volar y aterrizo en los escombros del castillo de Baba Yaga ya que se encontraba herido y el peli negro veía como su sangre empezara a escurrir por todo su cuerpo esto hizo enfurecer a Menma.

"¡Eres un maldito hijo de perra como te atreves hacer sangrar a un dios no puedes ser mas fuerte que yo no puedo aceptar eso yo soy un dios voy a crear el mundo sin humanos para mi paraíso pero tu maldito estas en mi camino!" Grito Menma quien crea mas de miles clones de Ki divino y empieza a disparar bolas de Ki divino y dejaba salir ráfagas de color morado que también eran de Ki divino destruyendo todo a su paso.

Sin decir nada Naruto empieza a esquivar fácilmente los ataques de Menma y empezaba a prepara un ataque juntando las manos y las puso en su cintura, claro también destruía con facilidad los clones del peli negro pero era su cola de zorro quien bloqueaba los ataques de los clones y contraatacaba para que no lo interrumpieran mientras que preparaba la técnica.

"Kame" Empezó a pronunciar Naruto creando una pequeña bola de Ki divino de color dorado en sus manos que tenia en su cintura mientras que seguía esquivando los ataques de Menma.

"¡Escúchame bien Naruto te voy a destruir por completo ya que ese es tu destino!" Grito Menma quien aumentaba mas sus bolas y ráfagas de Ki divino sin darse cuenta que estaba destruyendo la mayoría de sus clones de ki divino, mientras que el peli rojo esquivaba fácilmente los ataques del peli negro haciéndolo enojar mas por no pegarle a Naruto.

"Hame" Seguía pronunciando Naruto el nombre de la técnica donde la bola de Ki divino empezó hacerse mas grande, los clones que quedaban trataron de atacarlo pero el peli rojo crear otras ocho colas de Ki divino que lo defendieron y de las puntas dispararon ráfagas de bolas de ki divino de color rojo carmesí destruyendo los clones fácilmente sorprendiendo a Menma

"Como es posible… yo iba ganando la pelea… porque este Naruto es mucho mas fuerte que los otros que eh asesinado… y eso que eran dioses…" Tartamudeaba Menma por ver tanto poder que tenia Naruto "Yo soy un dios… el dios un Hakaishin… como es posible que exista un poder mas grande que el de un dios de la destrucción"

Pero el peli negro empezó a enojarse mas y empieza lanzar mas rápido sus ataques pero cuando ve que Naruto los esta esquivando y se dirige al peli negro llegando a la encima de los escombros del castillo, esto causo que Menma sonriera y deja de lanzar su bolas y ráfagas de Ki y estira sus brazos hacia los lados y prepara dos bolas grandes echas de Hakai.

"¡Eres un imbécil ahora no podrás esquivar mi ataque!" Grito Menma quien tiene las dos bolas de destrucción de color morado en sus manos "¡Hakai!"

El peli negro dispara las dos bolas de Hakai a peli rojo con la esperanza de por fin destruirlo, pero algo que no se espero fue que Naruto usar sus nueve colas que se estiraron al suelo y impulsaron al pelirrojo hacia arriba para esquivar fácilmente el ataque de Menma, luego Naruto vuelve a usar a regenerar sus colas ya que fueron destruidas por las bolas de Hakai, para que lo volvieran a impulsar haciendo que apareciera a unos cinco centímetros de la cara del peli negro quien tenia los ojos abierto.

"¡HA!" Grito Nauto disparando una ráfaga de Ki divino dándole a Menma quien lo manda a volar con junto con el ataque destruyendo la mayor parte del bosque hasta que llego a una montaña que también fue destruida.

"¡Hijo de la chingada!" Grito Menma quien era arrasado por el ataque.

El peli rojo al ver que su ataque había desaparecido empieza a volar rápidamente donde se encontraba Menma para acabarlo de una vez por todas, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Naruto encontró al peli negro quien había regresado a su forma original pero la mitad de su cuerpo fue destruida, el peli rojo aterriza a unos centímetros de Menma y alza su mano derecha con la palma abierta, al ver esto el peli negro sabia que era su fin.

"¿Unas ultimas palabras?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Aunque me hayas ganado… tu nunca serás digno para ser el siguiente dios de la destrucción… ya que solo eres un simple mortal… a y antes que preguntes… no… no hay otros Blacks ya que yo soy el ultimo…" Contesto Menma quien empezaba a escupir sangre.

"Que bueno ya que no tengo ganas de seguir aplastando cucarachas" Dijo Naruto "Hakai"

Y con eso Naruto destruye de lo quedaba del peli negro haciéndolo cenizas, pero el peli rojo empezó a sentir un gran dolor en su cuerpo causándole que escupiera sangre y cayera al suelo regresando a su estado normal, la razón fue que Naruto llego a su limite.

'Rayos… que bueno que pude acabar con ese mal nacido antes de llegar a mi limite… lo malo es que no puedo moverme ahora… no importa dormiré un rato para recuperar mi energía' Pensó el rubio mientras que cerraba los ojos.

Fin del capitulo numero 25

Listo les traigo el capitulo numero veinte y cinco de Naruto Aprendiz de Luquiir, se que no se lo esperaban tan temprano pero es que me inspire bastante en escribir el capitulo bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Comenten cual fue su parte favorita.

Por cierto quiero aclarar que no voy a cambiar el Harem pero aquí esta la lista que aun sigo modificando.

Lista del Harem

Sakura Kinomoto

Naciones elementales

Temari

Konan

Koyuki

Ishgar y Alvarez

Erza

Mira

Irene

Dimaria

Brandish

Bleach

Sode

Rangiku

Soi Fong

Hero Academia

Momo

Ashido

Tsuyu

Midnight

A para algunos no pondré a Samui ya lo había dicho antes o cualquier otra chica que estén de las naciones elementales ya que las únicas que pondré son las que ya había mencionado y para el anónimo deja de decirles Meh a Erza y Mira ya que ellas se arrepintieron y ahora son novias de Naruto.

Y para lo que no lo saben porque no han leído bien algunos capítulos Ayame y su papa siguen vivo ellos se fueron de Konoha cuando su negocio se fue a la quiebra por el momento ellos tienen su nuevo restaurante de Ishgar.

Bueno si no hay nada mas que decir me despido y nos vemos para la próxima.


	27. Aniversario

Hola mis queridos lectores ¿como están? Espero que bien les quiero dar la noticia que el 21 de agosto subiré un nuevo capítulo de Naruto Aprendiz de Luiquiir ya sé ese día se cumple el primer aniversario desde que lo subí a la página de y todo gracias a ustedes se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón o kokoro.

Y la otra es que les dejo la lista de los planetas que Naruto destruirá cuando se vuelva el nuevo dios de la destrucción.

Lista

high school dxd

shingeki no kyojin

Code Geass

Gintama

assassination classroom

Yu Yu Hakusho

Elfen Lied

Black Butler

Hellsing Ultimate

The Devil is a Part-timer

Deadman Wonderland

Claymore

Sailor Moon

D Gray Man

Rosario + Vampire

Devil Man Cry baby

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure

Doraemon

Toriko

ultimate muscle

Tokyo Ghoul

Digimon

Astro Boy

Puella Magi Madoka Magica

Mirai Nikki

Dangan Ronpa

Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood

Blood C

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Blue Exorcist

Parasyte

High school of the dead

Gurren Lagann

Space Dandy

Cyborg 009

Y ahora pondré a los nuevos planetas que serán destruidos empecemos con

Inazuma Eleven

Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Hyper Police

magi the labyrinth of magic

Little Witch Academi

Re:ZERO kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu

Full Metal Panic!

Guilty Crow

Sword Art Online

Zero no tsukaima

Shakugan no Shana

School Days

Rurouni Kenshin

Devils Line

Charlotte

Kiznaiver

Clockwork Planet

Yayoi Yukino de Shin Taketori Monogatari: 1000 nen Jou

Gundam SEED

Mokuren de Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte

Danganronpa

Accel World

Black Cat

Ghost Sweeper GS Mikami

Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance

Akame ga Kill

Psycho-Pass

Arslan Senki

The Saga of Tanya the Evil

Hatsukoi Monster

Inuyashiki

Ousama Game The Animation

Y escojan cuál de estos planetas quieren que se salve no son votaciones a y deben poner una buena razón de porque se debe salvar ese mundo y debe de ser bastante larga.

De ante mano ni intenten tratar de salvar Highschool DXD ya que ese planeta no lo pienso perdonar será el primero que Naruto destruya.

También si tienen una sugerencia para destruir un planeta y que debe de estar en la lista coméntenlo pero debe de ser una buena y larga explicación.

Si ponen Harem o romance no lo tomaré en cuenta y ya no salvaré ese planeta tienen hasta el sábado adiós

Bueno nos vemos el 21 de agosto con un nuevo capitulo dentro de un mes borrare esta sección hasta la próxima.


	28. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26: La princesa Dragón

Había pasado veinte minutos desde la pelea que tuvieron Naruto y Menma, el dios de la destrucción Luiquiir ordeno a Korn que fuera por su aprendiz para que descansara, el ángel asistió y fue por Naruto cuando Korn llego a la zona vio que el rubio aun se encontraba inconsciente.

Korn deja salir un suspiro y usa su cetro para sanar las heridas de Naruto y como era de suponerse funciono y el rubio poco a poco empezaba abrir sus ojos y ve al ángel mientras que seguía curándolo.

"Je… Korn… lo logre" Susurraba Naruto mientras que sonreía.

"Si Naruto lo lograste" Dijo Korn quien ya había terminado de curar al rubio.

Naruto empezó a levantarse poco a poco hasta que ya estaba de pie y empieza a estirarse un poco.

"Si tu estas aquí me imagino que Luiquiir también se encuentra aquí o me equivoco" Comento Naruto.

"Estas en lo correcto Naruto el señor Luiquiir se encuentra aquí y esta hablando con Death" Explico Korn "Dime ¿Puedes volar o necesitas que te lleve?"

"No estoy bien puedo volar sin problemas aunque no tan rápido por el momento usar el cien porciento del ultra instinto por primera vez cansa a uno" Dijo Naruto quien empieza a volar.

El ángel asiste y también empieza a volar y sigue al rubio para asegurarse que no se caiga en una parte del planeta, pasaron unos quince minutos hasta que Naruto y Korn llegaran a DWMA.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la academia DWMA, fueron recibidos por Luiquiir y Death junto con los estudiantes que fueron salvados por el rubio, Naruto y Korn aterrizan enfrente del dios de la destrucción, el rubio vio a su maestro y estaba algo nervioso por una simple razón y eso era que Luiquiir lo iba a golpear por causar mucha destrucción con la pelea que tuvo hace mas de una hora.

"Naruto" Dijo Luiquiir.

El rubio ve como su maestro alza su brazo derecho con la mano abierta, Naruto cerro los ojos sabiendo que el golpe que iba a recibir le iba a doler bastante ya que iba ser una karataso, pero paso algo que el no se esperaba y eso era que Luiquiir le dio unas palmabas en los hombros al rubio.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti Naruto lograste algo que ni yo o cualquier otro dios de la destrucción a logrado… has dominado el ultra instinto por completo ahora te cansaste porque es la primera vez que lo usas pero la siguiente vez que uses esa técnica no habrá efectos secundarios" Explico Luiquiir quien le da una sonrisa a su alumno.

"Muchas gracias maest…."

Pero antes que Naruto acabara de hablar Luiquiir le dio un karatoso en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo provocando un pequeño cráter, los presentes algunos se asustaron mientras que otros solo dejaron salir una gota detrás de su cabeza.

"¿Por…que?" Pregunto Naruto quien se estaba levanto poco a poco.

"Para no perder la costumbre" Contesto Luiquiir.

El rubio solo deja salir una sonrisa forzada y empieza a levantarse hasta ponerse de pie y empieza a sacudirse del polvo que estaba en su ropa, pero en cuestión de segundos se dio cuenta que su hija Maka la estaba viendo pero una expresión neutral, cuando Naruto empezó a caminar donde ella se encontraba, Maka empezó alejarse sin decir nada.

"Hija espera" Dijo Naruto quien alzo su brazo derecho y agarro el hombro de su hija.

"Ya te dije que no soy tu hija… y si piensas que salvarme la vida o la de mis amigos es para perdonarte estas muy equivocado aun te odio" Comento Maka quien se zafa del agarre de su padre y sigue caminando.

El rubio dejo salir una lagrimas ya que su hija aun lo odiaba pero estuvo contento sabiendo que pudo salvarla del desgraciado de Menma.

Luiquiir junto con Korn se llevan a Naruto a la mansión de Death para hablar sobre el torneo que se llevara dentro de poco ya que será un destino del univers por la simple razón que si el torneo no le gusta a Zeno-sama entonces destruirá sus universos por completo.

En la mansión de Death

Todos los presentes que eran Shinigami y las hermanas Thompson y claro el dios de la destrucción, el ángel y Naruto se encontraban en el comedor principal de la mansión para discutir sobre el torneo que se va a realizar dentro de unos meses.

"Bien Naruto como sabrás este torneo va ser uno de los eventos mas importantes del calendario del rey y si todo sale bien el torneo se realizara una vez cada año pero si todo sale mal… nos borraran de la existencia" Explico Luiquiir sorprendiendo a todos menos a Korn y Naruto quien seguía deprimido por el asunto de su hija.

"¿A que te refieres que nos borraran de la existencia y sobre el universo 5?" Pregunto Shinigami.

"Pues verán hay una deidad mas poderosa que yo o el señor Luiquirr y se llama Zeno-sama el rey de todo, con solo desearlo puede borrar un universo por completo" Contesto Korn haciendo que Shinigami y su hijo junto con las hermanas Thompson quedaran impactadas ya que no podían imaginarse de un ser que podía destruir o borrar un universo en un instante.

"Bueno dejando eso aun lado te quiero enseñar a los participantes que representaran a nuestro universo a lo que tu reclutaste mi querido aprendiz" Dijo Luiquiir "Korn si serias tan amable"

Korn asiste y usa su cetro para enseñar una proyección de los participantes que representaran al universo ocho, Naruto vio a los guerreros que había reclutado y no se sorprendió hasta que vio a su hija.

"Un momento maestro ¿Por qué esta mi hija?" Pregunto Naruto quien se puso serio y dejo de estar deprimido.

"Muy fácil mi querido aprendiz… tu hija es la mas poderosa de este planeta y posiblemente en toda esta galaxia por el simple echo que tiene tu sangre y mas importante tu poder de Dragonslayer" Contesto Luiquiir.

"Ya veo…" Dijo Naruto quien estaba sorprendido que su hija haya heredado su poder de Dragonslayer aunque no tanto ya que empezó a notar los cambios que Maka tenia y era fácil identificar esos cambios.

El aroma que dejaba salir y también la escamas que ella ocultaba en su parte superior de su cuerpo, al principio Naruto se preguntaba porque su hija heredo la magia de Dragonslayer y recordó que todo era por la semilla de dragón.

Y eso era algo bueno pero también muy malo ya que si su hija heredo ese poder si no la entrena y le pone el sello que le previene de volverse un dragón en contra de su voluntad.

La mala noticia es que Maka sigue odiándolo y no sabe que hacer en este tipo de situación, el rubio no sabia como arreglar el problema tenia que pensar en una solución para prevenir que su única hija se deje consumir por su apetito de sangre y siendo dragonslayer de la magia va acabar con este planeta matando a todas las brujas y después ira por el Kishin para volverse tan poderosa y nada mas el o Acnologia podrían matarla.

"Maestro… deme una semana para tratar de reconciliarme con mi hija y explicarle la situación y otra semana para entrenarla y este preparada para el torneo y Shinigami necesito que Maka esta ausente durante esas dos semanas de la academia ya que va ser un peligro para los demás estudiantes" Comento el rubio.

"Si Naruto-dono" Dijo Shinigami.

"Bien te lo voy a conceder ahora te pediré a ti y los demás que me dejen a solas con Korn ya que tengo que hablar seriamente con el de un tema sumamente importante y delicado" Ordeno Luiquiir.

Naruto junto con Shinigami y las hermanas Thompson asisten y se van del comedor dejando solos a al Hakaishin y al Ángel.

"Ralgerra ed amas-oneZ onedro son euq y sonam sartseun ne atse euq amelborp le somelbah noreuf es solle euq ay neib" Dijo el dios de la destrucción quien empieza hablar el idioma de los dioses (Bien ya que ellos se fueron hablemos el problema que está en nuestras manos y que nos ordenó Zeno-sama de arregla)

"Edrat odaisamed áres opmeit a ogla somecah onis y osrevinu otniuq led y osrevinu ortseun ed eneiv amelborp le euq ay odnapucoerp atse es amas-oneZ y sosrevinu ecod sol a enreicnoc son euq amelborp nu se is" Comento Korn (Si es un problema que nos concierne a los doce universos y Zeno-sama se esta preocupando ya que el problema viene de nuestro universo y del quinto universo y sino hacemos algo a tiempo será demasiado tarde)

Korn usa su cetro y hace aparecer un holograma enseñando dos dragones espirituales que parecían fusionarse por múltiples cadenas digitales.

"Sosrevinu sorto a epacse ogimene ortseun euq rative arap sosrevinu ecod sol rarrob euq árdnet odot ed yer le oralc y opmeit le rop ajaiv euq a saicarg olreneted árdop amas-oneZ areiuqis in agneted ol euq adan árbah on sanedac sus apmor odnauc ,oinelim nu ed sam ecah noreisup el karA y ut euq selatigid sanedac sal árepmor euq osoredop sam ogimene ortseun" Explico Korn quien estaba preocupado por la situación que se encontraban serio (Nuestro enemigo mas poderoso que romperá las cadenas digitales que tu y Arak le pusieron hace mas de un milenio, cuando rompa sus cadenas no habrá nada que lo detenga ni siquiera Zeno-sama podrá detenerlo gracias a que viaja por el tiempo y claro el rey de todo tendrá que borrar los doce universos para evitar que nuestro enemigo escape a otros universos)

Esto preocupo a Luiquiir sabe que si ese ser rompe la cadenas todo será al olvido y nadie estará a salvo ni siquiera los demás universos estarán a salvo y la razón que ese enemigo no lo había destruido junto con Arak es simple el es la fuente de tiempo de los universos ocho y cinco fue creado por Zeno-sama.

En los universos gemelos había una criatura que fue creada por Zeno-sama quien se encarga del tiempo por ejemplo los universos seis y siete tiene a Super Shenron donde fue sellado y nada mas puede ser invocado por unas esferas creadas por Zalama quien fue elegido por Zeno-sama hace mas de un millones de años y la razón fue porque Beerus y Champa apenas se volvieron Hakaishins y no tenían el conocimiento de crear esos sellos.

Verán los Hakaishins además de destruir planeta o ver que ningún mortal se meta con el tiempo también crean un sello para los dragones que controlan el tiempo que duraría por muchos millones de años claro si uno de los dos Hakaishins muere el sello se rompería inmediatamente causando que el dragón escapara arriesgando que cualquier ser maligno se apoderada de su poder causando un caos en todo el universos.

Y como ya había dicho antes los únicos universos que se salvan de este problema son el seis y siete donde Zalama creo las esferas que son un sello y al mismo tiempo una llave para liberar al dragón y cumpliera un deseo.

Los demás universos comparten un dragón quien es el único quien puede controlar el tiempo por ordenes de Zeno-sama, por cuestiones de balance la mayoría de los dragones son buenos y la razón que están sellados es para que nadie pueda controlar su poder y eso incluye a los Hakaishins y Kaioshins.

Pero en el caso del universo cinco y ocho es algo bastante diferente ya que su dragón era el mas poderoso de todos los universos incluso Zeno-sama le tiene miedo por el simple echo de que nadie lo puede controlar la razón que creo a este ser fue por dos razones.

La primera razón fue por puro capricho ya que el rey de todo quería crear al dragón mas poderoso de todos y le ordeno al gran sacerdote y sus ángeles que usaran Ki divino y claro obedecieron y empezaron a crear el ser junto con los dos Kaioshins de los universos cinco y ocho.

Y la segunda razón era para ser el arma perfecta que acabaría con los demás dragones que controlan el tiempo, claro seria un caso extremo que solo se usaría cuando un ser maligno ya que Zeno-sama decidió que los únicos que pueden destruir el tiempo es el y los dragones, para su suerte todos los dragones que a creado que controlan el tiempo nacieron con mucha bondad pero aun así quería crear un dragón que se encargara de eliminar a los otros dragones.

Cuando crearon al dragón que controla el tiempo del universo cinco y ocho nadie se espero que fuera malvado y que su objetivo es eliminar todo no solo el tiempo sino los otros universos, cuando los Hakaishins trataron de sellarlo, el dragón no se dejo y empezó a pelear contra los dos dioses de la destrucción.

Luiquiir y Arak tuvieron que pelear contra ese dragón para debilitarlo y gracias a la ayudo de sus ángeles crearon un domo alrededor de los Hakaishins y del dragón para que no se escapara de la zona usando el tiempo a su favor.

La pelea duro mas de cien años donde al final los dos dioses de la destrucción fueron victoriosos y sellaron al dragón, los Kaioshins de esos dos universos crearon un planeta que compartían un portal que se cruzarían los universos para evitar que el Dragón escapara además de tener el sello.

Ese recuerdo que tenia Luiquiir lo atormentaba ya que ese dragón era un ser bastante poderoso y casi pierde la vida junto con Arak, por eso se tomaba en serio su trabajo de Hakaishin y castigar a cualquier mortal que se atreviera a jugar con el tiempo y también castigar a los pecadores que se atrevieran a jugar con la mortalidad.

"Sosrevinu sámed sol ne soac y noiccurtsed ahcum esuac y epacse es on nogard ese euq arap olles le rasu omoc rañesne euq ognet el néibmat y nihsiakaH nu ed redop le otneic rop neic la rasu omoc apes euq arap otneimanertne us ranimret euq ognet ,nóiccurtsed al ed soid oveun le avleuv es oturaN y areum oy odnauc sesem sert ed ortned olles le árepmor odratsab otidlam ese oev ay" Dijo Luiquiir quien pone su mano derecho en su trompa (Ya veo ese maldito bastardo romperá el sello dentro de tres meses cuando yo muera y Naruto se vuelva el nuevo dios de la destrucción, tengo que terminar su entrenamiento para que sepa como usar al cien por ciento el poder de un Hakaishin y también le tengo que enseñar como usar el sello para que ese dragón no se escape y cause mucha destrucción y caos en los demás universos)

"Soña ed senollim nu ecah oid el nogard ese euq adireh ase renet nua rop sesem sert ed ortned árirom detsu euq elracilpxe néibmat nas-oturaN a ranertne arap opmeit led aramác al rasu odneimocer el riiuqiuL roñes se ísa" Comento Korn (Así es señor Luiquiir le recomiendo usar la cámara del tiempo para entrenar a Naruto-san también explicarle que usted morirá dentro de tres meses por aun tener esa herida que ese dragón le dio hace un millones de años)

"Adiv im adot ne odatnerfne he em euq ogimene ednarg sam im erbos oturaN a agid el euq aroh al se ay otreic se" Suspiro Luiquiir (Es cierto ya es la hora que le diga a Naruto sobre mi mas grande enemigo que me eh enfrentado en toda mi vida)

"Zeedmillenniummon" Dijo el Hakaishin con un tono de odio ya que era el nombre del dragón.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Soul y Maka

En la habitación de Maka podemos encontrarla en su cama quien estaba sufriendo en todo su cuerpo, podía ver como las escamas se estaban esparciendo alrededor de su cuerpo y eso le dolía bastante, sus dientes empezaron a tomar forma de colmillos y su sed de hambre era insaciable en su habitación había todo tipo de comida que había devorado pero eso no calmaba su apetito quería mas, empezó a tener estos síntomas hace una semana al principio no era tan grave pero ahora estaba empeorando no podía controlarse.

"Ya investigue en todo tipos de libros que hay en la biblioteca de la academia y de ninguno habla sobre lo que tengo… ¿Qué voy hacer?" Se pregunto Maka quien están en sus sabanas y empezaba a llorar por el intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo.

"Yo te puedo ayudar"

Maka ve por la ventana y empieza a enfurecerse ya que vio a la única persona que tanto odia en su vida su verdadero padre.

"¿Qué quieres bastardo?" Pregunto Maka quien veía a Naruto con una mirada asesina.

"Vine ayudarte… se por lo que estas pasando y puedo entender lo doloroso que se tiene que sentir ya que también tuve ese problema por el que estas pasando" Contesto Naruto sorprendiendo a Maka "Por lo que estas pasando es por una magia que tienes y heredaste de mi… como ya te había dicho Shinigami esa vez tu tienes el poder de Dragonslayer de la magia"

"¿Dragonslayer?"

"Si una magia mata dragones… lo heredaste de mi quiero ayudarte a controlar ese poder ya que sino lo hago sufrirás bastante como ya pudiste ver tu cuerpo a sufrido cambios y si sigues así te convertirás en un dragón" Dijo Naruto.

"En… en… un dragón…" Tartamudeo Maka quien se estaba asustando.

La chica empezó a temblar por imaginarse en transformarse en un dragón todos le tendrían miedo y su novio Soul se asustaría de ella por tener la apariencia de un dragón y quedaría sola sin tener a nadie quien amar, pero empezó a pensar en la propuesta de Naruto de enseñarle como controlar su nuevo poder, lo malo es que tiene un gran orgullo que también heredo de su padre.

"Prefiero seguir sufriendo y nunca pedir tu ayuda bastardo…" Comento Maka quien seguía temblando mientras que sus escamas de color jade empezaron a cubrir su cara y las pupilas de sus ojos tomaron forma de reptil.

Naruto empieza a llorar al ver a su hija sufriendo por la transformación que estaba pasando y la mayor parte era su culpa si no hubiera sido engañado por Spirit, el estaría abrazando a su hija y ayudándola a controlar su poder.

"Entiendo… estaré aquí por una semana cuando quieras… mi ayuda… estaré muy feliz en ayudarte" Dijo Naruto quien seguía llorando y se va del la habitación por la ventana.

"Como te odio" Susurraba Maka quien vuelve a sentir dolor en su cuerpo.

Una semana después

Primer día

Maka sufrió muchos cambios en su cuerpo no solo estaba cubierto de escamas y dos pequeños cuernos le habían salido y creció una cola, la chica no quería salir de su habitación pero cuando salía usaba una gabardina que le cubría todo el cuerpo cuando tenia que ir a la academia, sus amigos querían saber que tenia para ayudarlo pero ella se negaba.

Segundo día

Maka sufría ya que su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar mas sus uñas crecieron y se volvieron afiladas y puntiagudas, su sed de hambre aumento pero no por comida sino por magia gracias a tener los instintos de dragón podía detectar la magia y la mayoría venia de las brujas no importaba si estaban al otro lado del planeta podía detectarlas.

Tercer día

En esa noche por los callejones de Death City, Maka se encontró a una bruja que estaba apunto de matar a un niño y sin pensar dos veces, usos sus uñas y mato a la bruja cortándole la yugular y empezó a devorarla ya que el cuerpo de la bruja estaba lleno de magia y por ser la dragonslayer de la magia eso le calmaba su sed de hambre aunque no duro mucho ya que empezó a tener mas hambre que antes y trataba de controlar sus impulsos.

Cuarto día

Los instintos de Maka se desarrollar podía escuchar, ver y hablar el idioma de los dragones y entender algunas palabras, empezó a desarrollar la magia de dragonslayer, sus cuernos empezaban a crecer mas hasta que tomaron forma, sus ojos cambiaron de color rojo con naranja esto puso nerviosa a Maka ya que sus ojos de color verde los heredo de su madre y eso la entristeció.

Quinto día

Maka empezó a desarrollar una boca de dragón y tenia mas dientes afilados que antes y le costaba trabajo respirar, ya no salía de su cuarto ya que necesitaba mas que una gabardina para esconder sus rastros de dragón, ni siquiera su novio Soul le permitía entrar al cuarto ya que no quería que nadie la viera de esa forma.

Sexto día

La sed de Maka aumentaba por magia quería matar mas brujas para comérselas y tranquilizar su hambre pero no podía hacer eso tenia miedo que si se come una bruja podría volverse adicta.

Séptimo día

Maka ya había perdido la mayor parte de sus rastros humanos parecía un dragón ahora lo único que le quedaba era su pelo y busto… bueno algo de busto, la chica estaba llorando no podía mas estaba perdiendo su humanidad y nada mas una persona podía ayudarla pero no quería su ayuda aun tenia ese odio por la persona que la abandono pero al mismo tiempo si no le pedía su ayuda se quedaría como un dragón para siempre.

"Quiero… regresar a mi forma original… no quiero tener este aspecto… por favor… que alguien me… ayude" Murmuraba Maka quien empezaba a llorar.

Durante la semana Naruto no se hacia de la vista gorda siempre vigilaba a su hija todo el tiempo y era el único quien notaba las transformaciones que tenia Maka, también presencio cuando mato a esa bruja, claro no hizo nada al respecto ya que esa desgraciada estaba apunto de matar a un niño y dejo que su hija acabara con la vida de esa bruja, lo único que le preocupaba era que la transformación de su hija iba acelerando faltaba solo un día para que se transformara en un dragón completo y sino hacia algo a tiempo… tendría que matarla.

Naruto entro a la habitación de su hija por la ventana y Maka noto su presencia pero en vez de verlo con odio ella estaba llorando y tenia la mirada de que la ayudara, esto hizo que el rubio llorada por ver a su hija sufriendo.

El aprendiz de Luqiuiir se acerco donde estaba su hija se sentó en la cama y levanto su brazo derecho y empezó a desvendar su mano hasta revelar que su brazo se encontraba la piel quemada con heridas de tercer grado sorprendiendo a Maka, pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue el sello que tenia en su palma que eran dos símbolos un sol y de color blanco y una cresta de luna de color negro.

"Esto no te dolerá para nada pero voy a pedirte que estés quieta para que el proceso sea mas rápido" Dijo Naruto mientras que su hija asiste.

El rubio puso su palma en la frente de Maka causando que el cuerpo de su hija empezara a brillar de luz del sol pasaron unos segundos y Maka regresa a la normalidad.

Naruto quito su mano de la frente de Maka y empezó a vendar su mano, su hija empieza a checar su cuerpo y ve que había regresado a la normalidad y eso hizo que se pusiera feliz voltea a ver a su padre y le sonríe mientras que deja salir unas lagrimas.

"Gracias…" Dijo Maka quien le sonrió y abraza a Naruto.

El rubio se sorprendió y le regresa el abrazo después de tanto tiempo podía abrazar a su hija pero sin darse cuenta Maka se queda dormida y Naruto la recuesta en la cama para dejarla descansar, escribe un nota y se la deja en su buro con un mensaje diciéndole que la vea mañana para hablar de dos asuntos importantes.

"Descansa mi pequeña… te veré mañana" Murmuro el rubio quien sale por la ventana del cuarto de su hija.

A la mañana siguiente.

Maka se despertó y vio que su cuerpo había regresado a la normalidad y eso le dio alegría, por que ella pensaba que lo de anoche era un sueño, la chica ve una nota que estaba en su buro la toma y empieza a leerla.

'Maka te espero en la cancha de Basket ball a la una de la tarde tengo que explicarte algunas cosas'

La chica no sabia que decir se sentía mal por la forma de cómo a tratado a Naruto todo este tiempo desde que había llegado al planeta, Maka deja salir un suspiro y se pone ropa cómoda y se dirige a la cancha para ver al rubio.

En la cancha.

'¿Tu creas que ella venga Kurama?' Pregunto Naruto.

'Puede ser que venga o tal vez no… si yo fuera tu cachorro me tranquilizaría después de todo la salvaste de un destino cruel aunque te pasaste de lanza esperando una semana eso si es pura maldad' Contesto Kurama quien deja salir un bostezo.

'Tu sabes porque me tarde mientras que vigilaba a mi hija estaba buscando al idiota de Spirit por todo el planeta usando mis clones de sombra y si que valio la pena cuando lo encontré jejeje no sentía tan poderoso desde que destrui mi aldea' Comento el rubio recordando ese bello recuerdo.

Flash back hace tres días

Naruto había ubicado a Spirit quien se estaba escondiendo en la base DWMA de la Antártida, el aprendiz de Luquiir se encontró con algunos sistema de seguridad que le tomo segundos en destruir todo para llegar a donde estaba ese desgraciado.

"¡Maldita sea maldita sea maldita sea!" Grito Spirit quien veía por las cámaras de seguridad de cómo Naruto se estaba acercando y agarra a un guardia de seguridad del cuello y empezaba a estrangularlo "¡Dijiste que estos sistemas de seguridad tendrían a cualquier intruso!"

Y en menos de dos segundos la puerta principal de la cámara de vigilancia fue destruida causando mucho humo y Naruto iba caminando lentamente mientras que saca un cigarrillo de su bolsa y empieza a fumarlo, Spirit empieza asustarse cuando ve al rubio.

El peli rojo empieza a echarse para atrás y hasta que llego al tablero y no tenia ninguna escapatoria, Spirit transformo su brazo derecho en una oz para tratarse de defender pensando que serviría de algo.

"Vaya por fin te eh encontrado hijo de perra" Dijo Naruto quien dejar salir el humo de su cigarro.

"¡Aléjate de mi monstruo!" Grito Spirit quien alza su oz con la intención de decapitar al rubio.

Naruto detuvo el ataque del peli rojo con su mano izquierda usando nada mas dos dedos y luego le rompió la oz en miles de pedazos causando que Spirit grite de dolor y que su brazo regresara a la normalidad o casi ya que Naruto le había arrancado el brazo.

"Que patético… eres una de las personas que mas desprecio en mi vida mas que ese emo vengador y eso es mucho que decir" Comento el rubio quien agarra su cigarrillo con su mano derecho y con su mano izquierda agarra la cabeza del peli rojo alzándolo.

El rubio uso el cigarrillo para quemar los ojos del peli rojo haciendo que gritara mas y eso era música para los oídos de Naruto escuchar el sufrimiento de este bastardo y decidió en torturarlo mas antes de destruirlo.

Naruto empieza arrancarle las extremidades del cuerpo de Spirit causando que gritara mas fuerte y para finalizar el rubio le arranco la lengua al peli rojo pero la forma de cómo se la arranco causo que también sus cuerdas vocales fueran arrancadas también.

"¿Qué paso Spirit? El gato te comió la lengua jajajaja" Rio Naruto quien aun estaba sosteniendo a Spirit con su brazo izquierdo y alza su mano derecha quien tiene su palma abierta "Sabes debería de torturarte mas antes de destruirte por todo el daño que le hiciste a mi hija pero no despreciare mi tiempo con un perra malparida como tu… Hakai"

En ese momento el cuerpo de Spirit empieza hacerse cenizas y como ya no tenia sus cuerdas vocales ya no podía gritar de agonía pasaron unos cinco segundos y el cuerpo del peli rojo se hizo cenizas por completo.

Fin del flash back

'Que hermoso recuerdo' Pensó Naruto

"Ya llegue…"

El rubio ve a su lado izquierdo y ve a su hija Maka quien desviaba su vista, aun sentía mucha pena y vergüenza que no podía ver a su padre a los ojos después de la forma de cómo lo trato.

"Hola…" Dijo el rubio era o único que podía decir aun pensaba que si le decía hija se iba a enojar con el y también no sentía que tenia el derecho de llamarla hija.

"Vine ahora dime ¿Qué quieres?" Pregunto Maka quien aun seguía desviando la mirada y empezaba a jugar con sus coletas.

"Bueno quería ver como seguías y puedo ver que estas cien por ciento recuperada y eso me alegra también quería decirte que pienso entrenarte para que controles tu poder de dragonslayer para que no vuelvas a tener esa horrible experiencia" Contesto Naruto quien también desvía la mirada "Claro si tu quieres que te entrene"

Después de escuchar lo que dijo el rubio, Maka empezó a pensar en la propuesta de su padre biológico si aprende a controlar su poder seria una ventaja contra las brujas y ayudaría a su novio en conseguir mas almas de demonios y también no tendría que pasar por ese proceso que vivió por toda esa semana.

"Muy bien acepto tu oferta pero… aun no te considero mi padre pero ya no te odio… si quieres te puedo dar una oportunidad para que seas el padre que nunca eh tenido…" Dijo Maka.

Al escuchar eso Naruto se alegro sabiendo que su hija le daría una oportunidad de ser su padre.

"Claro ya veras la oportunidad que me vas a dar no se desperdiciara" Comento el rubio.

Maka no dice nada y seguía desviando su mirada aunque dio una sonrisa sabiendo que su padre no se daría por vencido en ganarse su cariño.

Mientras tanto en otro planeta en el universo 8

"Falta poco para que Kaguya reviva" Comento Kinshiki quien estaba meditando encima de una roca.

"¡Si nadie podrá detenernos y cuando acabemos con el mundo ninja seguirán los magos y será divertido en torturarlos ya que nosotros somos los seres mas poderosos del universos aunque ya lo somos por ser dioses!" Rio Urashiki.

"Tranquilo Urashiki cuando la guerra ninja inicie y reviva Kaguya le ayudaremos a completar el plan de la luna" Dijo Momoshiki "Aunque necesitamos buscar al Kyuubi para ayudar la resurrección de Kaguya"

"Para tu buena suerte ya localice al Kyuubi y iré por el y lo traeré vivo para quitarle toda su chacra y lo usaremos para revivir a Kaguya y dominaremos el universo" Comento Urashiki quien abre un portal para ir donde esta el Kyuubi.

"Si fallas en tu tarea no molestes en volver" Ordeno Momoshiki.

"No fallare cuando vuelva celebraremos con mi victoria" Rio Urashiki quien entra al portal y desaparece.

El clan Ōtsutsuki a empezado su movimiento que lastima que serán destruidos por las manos de Naruto y tal vez cumpla con su primera misión.

Fin del capitulo 26

Bueno mis lectores les traigo el capitulo numero 26 se que había dicho que iba a ir a Hiatus pero como el aniversario se acerca decidí sacar 4 capítulos incluyendo el del aniversario que serán cuatro en total incluyendo este capitulo en otras palabras faltan 3 capítulos mas el ultimo lo sacare el 21 de agosto y volveré ir a Hiatus.

En el siguiente capitulo pondré la lista del harem que ya es la definitiva después de tanto tiempo en mantenimiento.

Comenten cual fue su parte favorita y que esperan que quieren ver del siguiente capitulo y si tienen preguntas mándenme un P.M. y se los contestare.

Por cierto nada de los planeta que mencione que Naruto va a destruir nada mas cinco se salvaran y no les diré cuales son ya que serán sorpresa y los demás planetas serán destruidos por cierto chicos/chicas cuando Naruto destruya un planeta no salvara a nadie no puede tener favoritos.

Bueno eso seria todo nos vemos dentro de una semana con un nuevo capitulo

Hasta la próxima.


	29. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27: Corazón de Dragón

Durante la semana de entrenamiento que Naruto le estaba dando a su hija Maka o mas bien el infierno, el entrenamiento iba a consistir en siete etapas claro cada etapa seria cada día, la razón es simple.

Cuando el rubio curo a su hija logro reducir el proceso de la semilla dragón pero no significa que la transformación haya parado mas bien puede regresar y Naruto no sabría cuando regresaría podría tomar semanas, meses o años y para evitar eso el rubio entrenaría a Maka en el arte de Dragonslayer para que pueda contralar su poder al cien porciento y ser la persona mas fuerte del planeta o de la galaxia.

También Naruto tiene que preparar a su hija para el torneo que empezaría dentro de una semana y claro el rubio tenia planeado de llevar a Maka a la cámara de tiempo para que una semana se equivalga a seis semanas.

Luiquiir le dijo que no se preocupara por el ultimo participante ya que el conoce a un ser que es uno de los mas fuertes en el universo y se encargaría de llevarlo junto con los demás reclutas de los planetas que a visitado, el dios de la destrucción le dijo que su prioridad es entrenar a Maka para el torneo.

El rubio dejo salir un suspiro sabiendo que su maestro se encargaría de ese problema y nada mas tiene que enfocarse en entrenar a Maka para su dominio en la magia que tiene claro el novio que es Soul va ir al torneo a participar pero será en su forma de arma, esta idea fue de Korn ya que el dijo que si Maka se enfrenta contra un oponente que detenga su arma o sea inmune podrá usar su magia de dragonslayer como un As bajo la manga.

Primera semana

Naruto y Maka entran a una puerta que invoco Korn y entran a la cámara del tiempo y cuando están a dentro ven un manantial que esta dentro de una montaña.

La ropa que estaba usando Maka era una camisa sin mangas de color blanco, unos pantalones que son karategi de color negro y usa vendas en las manos y pies, Naruto también usa lo mismo que su hija.

"Bien antes de empezar con lo básico tengo que explicarte sobre la magia o como en mi planeta llamamos Ethernano" Dijo Naruto.

"¿Ethernano?" Pregunto Maka.

"Si Ethernano habita en todos los organismos vivos y en toda la atmósfera de toda la vida y es uno de los pilares mas importantes que sostienen a este universo" Contesto Naruto "Junto con otros pilares pero de eso no hablaremos, en tu entrenamiento empezaremos con algo simple recuerdas cuando te estabas transformando en un dragón y pudiste detectar el Ethernano de la brujas"

Maka asistió tratando de olvidar ese recuerdo cuando se estaba transformando en un dragón.

"Bien en la primera semana del entrenamiento vamos a meditar y aprenderás a absorber el Ethernano para que tu cuerpo absorba la magia no solo de los seres vivos como lo hiciste con las brujas sino de todo desde las plantas, rocas, ríos hasta el mismo viento la magia se encuentra en todas partes bueno empecemos" Comento Naruto quien se siente en posición de loto.

Maka también se siente en posición de loto y se sienta alado de Naruto empieza a meditar aunque le estaba costando trabajo.

"Concéntrate… concéntrate… concéntrate" Repetía Maka quien se esforzaba en concentrarse hasta que Naruto le toca la frente con sus dos dedos.

"No te concentres… sino siente todo a tu alrededor" Dijo Naruto quien vuelve a meditar y para la sorpresa de Maka ve como se empieza a levitar.

'Tengo que sentir entonces' Pensó Maka quien vuelve a cerrar los ojos y empieza a meditar.

Maka podía sentir como la briza del aire le estaba dando en la cara y podía escuchar los sonidos de los pájaros y de otros animales, se le hacia bastante agradable sentir la naturaleza.

'Esto es agradable' Respiraba Maka 'Esto es mejor que comer esas brujas'

En ese momento Maka abre los ojos y ve a su alrededor que todo era de color azul parecía un aura mágica podía ver como todo había cambiado, Maka estaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo relajada.

"Increíble" Dijo Maka.

"La verdad si que es increíble la primera vez que hice esto me quede sorprendido por tanta belleza alrededor" Comento Naruto "Ahora trata de absorber la magia, abre tu boca y inhala la magia"

La chica asiste y empieza a succionar el Ethernano de su boca, para su sorpresa empieza a devorar la magia y su cuerpo empieza a sentirse mas fuerte claro también le gusto devorar la magia sabia a su comida favorita por alguna extraña razón.

"Bien sigue así por el resto de la primera semana esteras comiendo el Ethernano puro, para que tu cuerpo se acostumbre y tu contenedor mágico se llene por completo ya que nada mas tienes cinco porciento durante esta semana llenaras tu contenedor mágico para poder seguir con el resto de tu entrenamiento" Dijo Naruto quien se levanto dejando a su hija meditando "Por cierto cuando acabe el día regresa al campamento para que descanses"

Por el resto de la semana Maka seguía meditando y ya podía comprender sobre el Ethernano cada vez que devoraba la magia además de hacerse mas fuerte podía sanarse cuando devoraba la magia, en el ultimo dia de la semana, Maka se da cuenta que era de noche y deja de meditar su vista vuelve a la normalidad se levanta y se dirige al campamento donde se encuentra su papa, quien prendió un fogata y estaba cocinando un conejo que había cazado y también una hoya que contenía ramen.

"A veo que terminaste y puedo ver que tu contenedor mágico se lleno al cien porciento mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento físico" Dijo Naruto "Por cierto me imagino que no debes de tener hambre o si"

"La verdad un poco aunque haya comido la magia aun no me siento satisfecha" Comento Maka.

"Bien entonces toma asiento y te serviré de comer" Sonrió Naruto mientras le sirve ramen.

Maka empieza a comer la sopa y por alguna extraña razón le empezó a encantar y devora su ramen en menos de cinco segundos y se sirve mas de la hoya.

'Cielos… si que le encanta el ramen' Pensó Naruto.

'Pues de donde crees que lo saco' Dijo Kurama mientras que se reía del rubio.

Naruto le iba a contestar pero se dio cuenta que Maka se había acabado todo el ramen y se quedo dormida por completa, el rubio solo sonríe carga a su hija y la meta a la tienda de campar.

Segunda semana

Naruto le enseño a Maka un arte marcial que es para los dragonslayer tenían unos combates amistosos… bueno Naruto solo bloqueaba los ataques de su hija como si no fuera nada, claro apenas estaba aprendiendo, claro el rubio usaba un mazo de juguete y le daba en la cabeza a Maka cada vez que no podía su guardia arriba, esto causo que le salieran bastante chichones en la cabeza.

El rubio le empezó a decir que debe usar su magia en los ataques y tener mas agilidad algo que también era importante que le recordó a su hija es que debe de respirar y soltar el aire con deja salir un golpe, Maka obedece las instrucciones de Naruto y enfoca sus energía mágica en sus ataques.

El combate siguió hasta que se hizo de noche, Naruto le dijo a Maka que debe de meditar antes de dormir para que recupere su magia que había gasto ya que mañana van a usar las técnicas que usan los dragones y será bastante cansado.

Tercer y cuarta semana

Naruto le enseñaba a Maka los ataques básicos y técnicas de dragonslayer concentrar su magia, tenían combates aunque como se había explicado antes el rubio solo bloqueaba los ataques de Maka.

El rubio estaba asombrado con el progreso de Maka nada mas había tres personas que podían tener ese tipo de avance y claro habían otros dragonslayers que eran unos idiotas que solo peleaban por puras estupideces.

Por esa razón Naruto decidió enseñarle técnicas avanzadas de Dragonslayer que son mortales para los dragones y humanos o cualquier ser de este planeta como la brujas o el Kishin.

Al final del día Maka domino la técnicas de Dragonslayer claro tenia los huesos rotos pero Naruto le dio una pócima para regenerar sus heridas para que continuara el entrenamiento.

Quinta semana

Naruto y Maka subían a la montaña del manantial para empezar la siguiente parte del entrenamiento, el rubio llevaba las cosas del campamento para que su hija no se cansara les tomo cinco horas para llegar a lo mas alto de la montaña, cuando llegaron Maka vio que estaban en otro manantial.

'¿Cuantos manantiales hay en este lugar?' Se preguntaba Maka.

"Bueno ya llegamos antes de acampar vas a ver el horizonte" Dijo Naruto quien señala una montaña "Esa montaña que esta ahí… destrúyela"

"¡¿Qué pero como rayos voy hacer eso!?" Grito Maka "¡Eso es imposible!"

"A si pues te enseñare como lo vas hacer" Comento el rubio quien deja el equipaje aun lado y se acerca al precipicio y empieza a respirar para juntar sus dos manos a su boca y un circulo mágico empieza aparecer en la boca de Naruto.

"¡Magic: Dragon Roar!" Grito Naruto dejado salir un potente rugido de su boca de color azul tan inmenso que se dirige a la montaña.

El ataque del rubio solo tardo cinco segundo en llegar a la montaña y cuando hizo impacto la destruyo por completo haciendo parecer que Naruto la había desintegrado, esto sorprendió a Maka que casi se desmaya.

"Bien como ya viste es posible destruir esa montaña ahora lo intentaras tu al principio te vas a cansar y tu garganta ardera pero si hacer mas de cincuenta veces te acostumbraras a por cierto recuerda comer el Ethernano para que no te canses se que logras esta parte" Explico Naruto.

Maka deja salir un suspiro y se acerca al precipicio para juntar sus manos a su boca y empieza y un circulo mágico aparece de su boca.

"Magic: Dragon Roar" Dijo Maka quien pronuncio el nombre de la técnica.

Pero no paso nada.

Maka suspiro sabiendo que esto le tomaría bastante tiempo y siguió intentado claro no se daba cuenta que Naruto la estaba observando.

'A progresado mucho tu hija… creo que antes de la anochecer podrá destruir una montaña pero una pequeña no tan grande como lo hiciste pero si sigue entrenando antes que acabe la semana' Comento Kurama.

'Cierto… aunque tengo miedo que mi hija este en el torneo… cheque el historial de los oponentes que nos vamos a enfrentar y uno de ellos no me dan buena espina… ese Hao Asakura me da un mal presentimiento' Dijo el rubio.

'Si ese sujeto es alguien bastante peligroso me recuerda a Madara… y por eso lo estoy empezando a odia' Gruño el zorro 'Bueno me iré a dormir despiértame cuando tu hija logre dominar esa técnica'

'A veces me pregunto si te gusta algo mas que no sea dormir' Murmuro Naruto.

Durante el resto del día Maka seguía usando la técnica pero empezaba a cansarse su garganta empezaba arder como si tragaba unas llamaradas del mismo infierno había intentado cuarenta y nueve veces, lo único que a lograda es unos rugidos pequeños pero mortales lo malo es que no eran tan grandes o potentes como los de Naruto.

'Demonios… como puedo… expulsar mas… un momento… ya lo se' Pensó Maka quien empieza a respirar y devora el Ethernano a su alrededor para juntarlo y tener mas posibilidad de un ataque mas potente.

"¡Magic: Dragon Roar!" Grito Maka dejando salir un rugido mágico potente que se dirigía a otra montaña causando su destrucción.

"Lo… logre… jejejeje" Reía Maka quien cae de rodillas.

"Si lo lograste bien echo" Comento Naruto quien se quita su venda de la mano derecha y empieza a curar a su hija "Como puedes ver solo te cansaste un poco ya que devoraste magia, cuando termine de curarte seguirás con los rugidos ya después descansaras a y estarás aquí repitiendo el rugido hasta que la semana acabe luego vendrás al campamento y recuerda sigue comiendo la magia eso sanara tus heridas y tendrás mucha fuerza"

Maka asistió y continuo con el entrenamiento mientras que Naruto se le quedaba observando y a decir verdad estaba sorprendido por el progreso que estaba dando su hija le recordaba a el cuando se trataba de nunca rendirse.

Paso la semana y Maka logro dominar el rugido pero claro se había cansado y regreso al campamento donde Naruto la estaba esperando con una gran hoya de ramen, eso alegro a Maka y fue a devorar el ramen causando que Naruto le saliera una gota detrás de su cabeza.

'Que bueno que me serví antes que se devorara todo el ramen' Pensó Naruto.

"Oye… quería preguntarte… algo" Dijo Maka quien había acabado todo el ramen.

"¿Dime?" Pregunto Naruto quien esta comiendo ramen en su plato.

"Cuenta me todo sobre ti" Contesto Maka con una sonrisa "Quiero conocerte mas… ya que no hemos hablado estas ultimas semanas… solo hemos entrenado"

El rubio se quedo impactado por lo que dijo su hija no sabia que decir una parte suya tenia miedo de contarle todo y otra parte sentía que debe de contarle para que sepa todo, paso unos segundos y decidió contarle sobre su pasado.

"Bueno… te lo diré pero te advierto que mi pasado… es doloroso" Dijo el rubio quien trata de hablar "Todo empezó cuando nací"

Mientras tanto en el universo 5

Arak ya tenia todos los preparativos para el torneo aunque hubo un incidente de ultima hora y eso era que tuvo que destruir el planeta de uno de los participantes y ese planeta era Haru Glory y la razón era simple, Haru quería viajar al pasado para tratar de salvar a su amor y el Hakaishin le advirtió que si se lo ocurre viajar en el tiempo tendría que destruir su planeta.

Haru no hizo caso y trato de viajar al pasado y esto hizo que Arak se enojara causando la destrucción de su planeta eliminando a uno de sus competidores, pero no todo estaba perdido ya que tenia un As bajo la manga que nadie sabia y eso era que el tenia un aprendiz y sucesor.

Si como lo escucharon Arak el Hakaishin del universo 5 tiene un aprendiz y sucesor que lo a entrenado los mismo años que Luiquiir a entrenado al rubio y la razón que los demás dioses no sabían de su aprendiz es que la mantuvo bien oculta en su planeta para entrenarla.

"Bueno falta unos días para el torneo y es cuando tu mi aprendiz harás tu aparición ante los demás dioses de la destrucción y veremos quien es mas fuerte el aprendiz de Luiquiir o tu mi aprendiz" Comento Arak.

De las sombras sale el aprendiz y sucesor de Arak quien estaba cubierta en una gabardina negra.

"Si Arak-san cuando sea el torneo demostrare mis habilidades" Dijo la aprendiza de Arak.

"Bien ahora ve a entrenar falta poco para que los demás participantes lleguen y entren… eh esperado siete años para este torneo" Dijo el Hakaishin del quinto universo.

De regreso con Naruto

"Y esa es mi historia" Suspiro Naruto quien le había terminado de contar todo sobre su pasado a su única hija.

Maka estaba con los ojos abiertos al escuchar la historia de su padre por todo lo que paso y sufrió, como su aldea lo desprecio cuando lo exiliaron injustamente, cuando se unió al gremio de los magos y lo rechazaron, luego fue atacado por el dragón y le arranco el brazo, para luego ser entrenado por Luiquiir para volverse el aprendiz y sucesor del dios de la destrucción, las aventuras que a tenido y como fue engañado cuando le dijeron que ella y su madre había muerto rompiéndole el corazón y el torneo que se realizara donde ella participara, claro también estaba sorprendida por los logros que a conseguido, Maka se sentía horrible por la forma que a tratado a su verdadero padre y empezó a llorar.

"Perdón… quiero que me perdones… por la forma de cómo te eh tratado… fui una mala hija… lo siento mucho y si me odias… lo voy a entender" Murmuraba Maka quien seguía llorando bastante.

Naruto se entristece al escuchar la palabra 'odio' va donde esta Maka y le da un abrazo para la sorpresa de la chica.

"Tu no tienes que pedir perdón de nada… tu nunca tuviste la culpa de nada… fue ese bastardo de Spirit quien tiene toda la culpa… yo nunca te puedo odiar… eres mi hija y yo te amo… ya que eres mi hija" Dijo Naruto quien ahora estaba llorando.

Maka se sorprendió al saber que su padre siempre lo amaba y eso hizo que sonriera y decidió abrazar a Naruto quien se quedo sorprendido eso alegro al rubio.

"Sabes… después de toda la ayuda que me has dado… y el cariño… creo que ahora si te puedo llamar papa" Murmuraba Maka quien seguía abrazando a Naruto.

"Y yo podre decirte mi hija… o en este caso… mi pequeña calabaza" Rio un poco Naruto.

"Tampoco te paces" Dijo Maka molesta mientras le agarraba las mejilla a su papa.

"Esta bien jejeje" Comento el rubio.

Maka sonríe y sigue abrazando a Naruto mientras que pensaba que esto es el verdadero amor paternal que nunca había tenido antes y ahora que lo tiene no piensa dejarlo, Naruto se dio cuenta que su hija se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, sonríe y lo lleva dentro de la bolsa de dormir.

"Descansa mi pequeña ya que mañana seguiremos con tu entrenamiento" Murmuraba Naruto quien se siente y empieza a meditar.

Sexta semana

Naruto y Maka se encontraban en la punta de la montaña donde hacia bastante frio ahí entrenarían la ultima etapa y era transformarse en un dragón.

"Bien en esta ultima etapa de tu entrenamiento y es la mas difícil si en esta semana no puedes conseguir dominarla… entonces nos tardaríamos otra semana y Luiquiir nada mas me dio este tiempo antes que venga por nosotros" Explico Naruto "Pero yo se que podrás lograrlo"

"Ya veras que si papa" Dijo Maka.

'Me volvió a llamar papa escuchaste Kurama me volvió a llamar papa' Pensó Naruto quien estaba muy alegre.

'Si ya la escuche varias veces ahora cállate y déjame dormir' Respondió Kurama quien vuelve a dormir.

Naruto ignora a la bola de pelos y se enfoca en su hija para explicarle la ultima etapa del entrenamiento.

"Bueno en esta ultima etapa aprenderás en como convertirte en un dragón a tu propia voluntad y antes que te pongas nerviosa te diré que si te conviertes en un dragón tus habilidades que te había enseñado aumentar al cien y no habrá efectos secundarias como la vez que estabas sufriendo esa horrible semana" Explico el rubio a su hija quien asiste aunque se encuentra nerviosa "Bien para que te transformes en dragón a tu propia voluntad tienes que absorber todo el Ethernano que hay en este lugar cuando termines tu cuerpo se transformara convirtiéndote en un dragón pero esto será solo una vez ya después podrás transformarte cuando quieres sin tener que absorber toda la magia ya que tu semilla de dragón evolucionara"

Maka se sienta en posición flor de loto y empieza a meditar y empieza a devorar toda la magia que hay alrededor suyo claro se tardaría porque era bastante, Naruto le dijo que tenia que estar concentrada al comer toda la magia.

Habían pasado cinco días y Maka seguía devorando la magia sin descanso, el rubio vigilaba a su hija para que no le pasara nada malo como cansancio o que su cuerpo reaccione mal.

La hija de Naruto seguía devorando la magia empezó a sentir que su cuerpo iba cambiando pero no le dolía mas bien se empezaba a fortalecer mas y mas, pasaron los dos días que faltaban y Maka dejo de devorar la magia.

"Y bien ¿Cómo te sientes?" Pregunto Naruto a su hija.

"Me siento… mas fuerte que antes me siento de maravilla" Contesto Maka mientras que se levanta para estirarse.

"Bien ahora concéntrate y transfórmate en un dragón" Dijo Naruto.

Maka deja salir toda su magia causando un tornado de color azul que rodea todo su cuerpo, Naruto se estaba preguntando cual será el verdadero aspecto dragón que Maka tendrá, pasaron unos segundos y el tornado se dispersa para revelar el aspecto dragón de Maka.

(Su aspecto de dragón es igual a la carta de Yu-gi-oh black rose dragon)

El rubio estaba asombrado ya que las alas del dragón eran echas de rosas parecía una rosa pero una bella rosa, estaba asombrado y el poder que estaba dejando salir era asombroso.

"Lo has logrado… mi bella rosa" Dijo Naruto.

"¡Hay papa no me llames así!" Grito Maka con su voz de dragón un poco avergonzada.

"Perdón que quiera consentir a mi hija además… tu transformación de dragón es única ahora lo que queda de tiempo vas a practicar como volar eso es muy fácil en menos de media hora lo dominaras por completa" Comento el rubio.

Maka asiste y empieza a volar aunque las primera veces se cae pero lo logra dominar y vuela alrededor de la montaña, Maka podía sentir el aire de libertad estaba muy feliz este será uno de los mas bellos recuerdos que guardara en su vida.

Al terminar Maka regresa con Naruto y vuelve a transformarse en humana, el rubio estaba muy orgulloso de su hija logro dominar la magia de Dragonslayer por completo y nada mas se tardo seis semana.

"Bien regresemos ya que nos van a recoger dentro de poco para el torneo que tendremos contra el otro universo" Dijo Naruto.

"Esta bien papa" Comento Maka.

'Escuchaste eso Kur…'

'Si me vuelves a fastidiar con eso tomare tu cuerpo y le diré a tu hija sobre tu harem a ver que es lo que piensa al saber que su papa tiene mas de diez mujeres como pareja jejeje ya que nunca le mencionaste a tu hija sobre tu Harem' Amenazo Kurama al rubio quien empieza asustarse.

Naruto no dice nada y deja salir una sonrisa boba claro esto confunde a Maka pero no dice nada, el rubio hace aparecer una puerta y la abre, los dos entran y aparecen en el mismo lugar que antes y Korn los recibe con los amigos de Maka y su novio.

"¡Maka!" Grito Soul quien va y abraza a su novia "¡Te extrañe tanto!"

"Ya mi querido Soul yo también te extrañe" Sonrió Maka quien devuelve el abrazo pero empieza a sentir un aura maligna y cuando voltea ve a su papa muy enojado.

"Querida hija… dile a tu novio que se prepare…" Dijo Naruto quien da una sonrisa forzada y sus puños empiezan a temblar tratando de controlar su enojo.

"Si papa… Soul es bueno verte y todo pero… si no vas a prepararte… mi papa te quitara la hombría" Susurro Maka al oído del peli blanco quien se asusta y sale corriendo a prepararse.

"Esta sensación de intimidar al novio de mi hija se siente tan bien" Murmuraba el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Bien cuando vuelva Soul iremos todos al planeta donde será el torneo les recuerdo que deben tener buenos modales cuando estemos en la presencia de los dioses y del rey de todo" Dijo Korn quien estaba viendo a Black Star y a Death the Kid.

Paso una hora y Soul regreso ya preparado y Korn invoca el cubo un vehículo que les permite viajar por los universos o al palacio de Zeno-sama, todos se suben al cubo y el ángel se pone arriba del cubo para pilotearlo.

"Bien antes de ir al palacio de Zeno-sama haremos una parada al planeta del señor Luiquiir para recoger al ultimo recluta para el torneo y luego iremos al palacio de Zeno-sama a y Naruto no te preocupes por los reclutas que escogiste ya están en el palacio del rey de todo esperando con sus amigos y también vienen tus amigos del gremio" Informo Korn quien usa su bastón para hacer flotar el cubo.

Todos excepto Naruto y Korn se sorprenden cuando el cubo sale de la atmosfera del planeta y están ahora en el espacio viendo las estrellas y planetas alrededor suyo, Maka estaba fascinada por toda la belleza del universo mientras que Soul empieza abrazar a su novia por detrás.

"Soul mejor contrólate si mi papa te ve… te agarrara a golpes y no podremos participar en el torneo" Dijo Maka tratando de controlar a su novio.

"No te preocupes mi querida Maka tu papa esta hablando con ese sujeto quien se llama Korn de otro asunto no nos esta poniendo mucha atención" Comento Soul quien empieza a morder el cuello de su novia quien empieza a soltar gemidos.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"

Soul y Maka voltean y ven a Naruto quien no parecía nada feliz y vieron que estaba tronando sus nudillos.

Cinco minutos después.

Podemos ver a un Soul con múltiples chichones en la cabeza tirado en el suelo mientras que Maka lo estaban atendiendo, vio a su papa un poco molesto pero también se sentía feliz porque era sobre protector con ella y eso le alegraba, Korn le aviso a Naruto que acaban de llegar al planeta de Luiquiir y que iba aterrizar.

El rubio asiste y el cubo aterrizo al planeta de Luiquiir, el ángel le dijo a los mortales que se quedaran en el cubo ya que iba a recoger a mas personas y también no querían se perdieran en este planeta, todos asisten… bueno casi todos.

Naruto sale del cubo junto con Korn y se dirigen al palacio de Luiquiir, al llegar el rubio ve a su maestro en el comedor principal con unas personas que jamás había visto en su vida y una de esas personas estaba fumando una pipa de agua con su maestro.

Es un hombre alto con piel bronceada y complexión muscular, tiene ojos dorados y cabello muy largo, morado atado en una cola de caballo, viste túnicas de color púrpura y blanco hasta el suelo, un turbante blanco con adornos de plumas y zapatos rojos puntiagudos, también usa muchas joyas, la mayoría de las cuales son en realidad recipientes de metal que son brazalete, collar, anillo y etc.

Este es Sinbad el rey de Sindra un reino que se encuentra en su planeta y a su alrededor se encuentran sus generales y aliados que son los la alianza de los siete mares y lo mas importante el ultimo recluta para el equipo 8 quien participara en el torneo.

"A mi querido aprendiz que bueno que llegas ven te quiero presentar a un viejo amigo mío su nombre es Sinbad" Rio Luiquii mientras que le presenta a su amigo "El estará en nuestro equipo para el torneo"

"Hola mucho gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki" Se presento Naruto mientras que extiende su mano para saludar a Sinbad.

"Un placer Naruto como ya sabrás mi nombre es Sinbad un viejo amigo de tu maestro y también un mujer griego" Dijo Sinbad quien extiende su mano para agarrar la mano del rubio para saludarlo "Y estos son mis amigos que vienen para ver el torneo"

Naruto sonrió por el comentario que dio Sinbad de mujer griego pero podía sentir que este sujeto era una buena persona y también siente un gran poder, el rubio sabia que este torneo será uno de los grandes eventos que los doce universos va tener.

Fin del capitulo 27

Listo les traigo el capitulo 27 espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Aquí quise enfocarme del entrenamiento de Maka y también sobre la relación de padre e hija mas que nada ya el siguiente capitulo será la primera parte del torneo si ya por fin lo que todos estaban esperando el torneo del univers por fin llegara.

Bueno comenten su parte favorita del capitulo y que esperan del siguiente capitulo.

Bueno dejare unas cosas en claras y no es porque estoy enojado o nada por el estilo pero aquí va.

Quiero aclarar unas cosas al parecer no les gusta algunos el Naruto que crea ya que dicen que es demasiado OP y nadie le puede ganar y blah blah y blah.

No olviden que Naruto ya peleo contra seres igual de fuertes contra el como Menma, Black y Toppo seres que tuvo que usar todo su poder además quiero explicar sobre como Naruto usa sus poderes que aprendió nada mas puede usar un poder no dos al mismo tiempo.

Si Naruto usa magia no puede usar ni chacra o Ki divino pero si puede combinar sus poderes por un corto periodo de tiempo por ejemplo cuando se enfrento contra los dragones y es igual con sus otras técnicas lo único que si puede combinar sin tener un limite de tiempo es el Haki como se vio en la pelea de Naruto y Barba blanca.

También sobre el ultra instinto unos están diciendo que lo obtuvo demasiado rápido y blah blah y mas blah pero si recuerdan Naruto mostro su ultra instinto no completado hasta en el capitulo 25 la nueva ley de tiempo donde Sakura le dijo como conseguir el ultra instinto dominado no lo consiguió así de rápido le tomo tiempo a diferencia de goku quien si lo domino 4 veces en el torneo del poder en menos de 48 minutos también si quiero ponerle el nombre de ultra instinto por favor respeten la decisión ya que eso de Doctrina egoísta o Migeti no Gokuin no me llama la atención además ultra instinto no es un nombre muy cliché hasta en ingles usan ese nombre Ultra instint.

Bueno esos son los puntos que quería dejar claro sobre Naruto en la historia a y otra cosa no digan que esperan que Zeno-sama le dará su poder eso nunca pasara debe de haber alguien mas fuerte que un Hakaishin.

Dejando eso aun lado aquí les dejo la lista que es la definitiva del Harem

Harem (Cerrada para siempre)

Lista

Sakura Kinomoto

Naciones elementales

Koyuki

Konan

Temari

Ishgar y Alvarez

Erza

Irene

Brandish

Anna

Dimaria

Hisui.E

Mirajane

Bleach

Sode No Shirayuki

Sui-Feng

Rangiku

One piece

Nami

Robin

Rebecca

Koala

Boku no Hero Academy

Midnight

Mina

Momo

Tsuyu

Pokemon

Korrina

Skyla

Mallow

Bueno eso seria todo nos vemos dentro de una semana con otro capitulo y el 21 de agosto pondré el capitulo muy largo porque es el aniversario.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	30. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28: El torneo parte 1

Después que Naruto y Sinbad se conocieran y se presentaran a sus amigos que llevo para el torneo se dirigieron al cubo donde el rubio le presento a su hija y amigos al peli morado.

Cuando acabaron de presentarse Korn empieza a manejar el cubo para irse al palacio de Zeno-sama y preparar todo para el torneo que seria mañana ya que planean hacer una estrategia el universo 8 para ver quien peleara primero y quien peleara al ultimo también para descansar y comer un poco ya que era un viaje de doce horas.

"Escuchen bien cuando lleguemos al palacio de Zeno-sama van a mostrarle respeto y no dirán nada estúpido quedo claro" Dijo Luiquiir quien ve a Black Star "Bueno después de dar nuestra presencia antes Zeno-sama habrá un torneo de exhibición primero y al día siguiente empezara el torneo"

"¿Pelea de exhibición?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Si al parecer Zeno-sama estaba un poco impaciente y quería ver una pelea para calmar sus ansias y por eso escogimos a los peleadores para la pelea de exhibición para no arriesgar a ninguno de nuestros peleadores que ya habíamos escogido" Contesto Luiquiir.

"Habíamos me suena a manada mas bien los que yo escogí" Murmuro Naruto.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto Luiquiir con un tono amenazante.

"Nada nada tienes razón como 'habíamos' escogido" Contesto el rubio dando una sonrisa para evitar de ser golpeado por su maestro.

'Cobarde' Rio Kurama.

"Bien en ese caso cuando estemos en la pelea de exhibición analicen bien al peleador que representara al otro universo ya se lo dije a los demás participantes" Dijo Luiquiir.

El rubio asiste mientras que pensaba quien seria la persona que había escogido que representara a su universo en la pelea de exhibición antes del torneo, será algo interesante de ver la verdad ya que el peleador que representara al octavo universo lo había escogido Luiquiir y no el, también demostrarían la ventaja que habrá entre los dos universos.

"Bueno será interesante ver la pelea pero ¿A quien escogiste?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Ya veras a por cierto la pelea de exhibición va ver un banquete para todos los participantes y sus invitados, claro los Hakaishins que verán el torneo y los Kaioshins también estarán presentes no me preguntes porque ya que fue idea de Zeno-sama a y lo vuelvo a repetir muestres educación y respeto" Informo el dios de la destrucción.

Naruto asiste y voltea a ver a Soul para que no se acercara a su hija ya que aun seguía enojado por lo que estaba haciendo hace dos horas ya que lo molesto bastante por morderle el cuello de su hija.

Pasaron unas horas y por fin llegaron al palacio de Zeno-sama donde Korn aterriza el cubo enfrente del palacio y todos empiezan a salir para dirigirse a la entrada, claro Luiquiir y Korn desaparecen para estar presentes con los demás dioses.

"Bien escuchen vamos a ver una pelea de exhibición antes del torneo que se realizara mañana como les dijo mi maestro deben de mostrar su mejor comportamiento en especial tu Black Star si se te ocurre faltarle el respeto a Zeno-sama o al gran sacerdote te hare polvo entendido" Dijo Naruto quien veía al peli azul.

Black Star no le pone mucha atención y solo piensa en tonterías mientras que su compañera Tsubaki le decía que ponga atención, Naruto estaba molesto por el comportamiento del peli azul pero deja salir un suspiro y empieza a caminar al palacio de Zeno-sama mientras que todos lo siguen.

Cuando entraron al palacio podían ver que estaba lleno de columnas a todos menos Naruto quien ya había estado en el palacio de Zeno-sama antes cuando Luiquiir lo llevo para informarle al rey de todo que el seria su sucesor, de repente aparece una luz que llama la atención a todo, Naruto sabiendo de que se trataba y se arrodillo cuando los demás vieron esto decidieron arrodillarse.

La luz se desvanece y revela al gran sacerdote quien los veía con una cara alegre sabiendo que el universo ocho mostraba respeto aunque eso no le importaba mucho aun recuerda cuando Goku vino por primera vez.

"Bienvenidos al palacio del rey de todo por favor quédense quietos mientras que el procesos de tele…"

"¡Oi hombrecillo azul soy el gran Black Star quieres un autógrafo!" Grito Black Star mientras se puso alado del gran sacerdote y saca un pedazo de papel y una pluma.

Naruto se encontraba furioso por ver como Black Star se estaba comportando le advirtió que se comportara pero no solo el sino Korn y Luiquiir le advirtieron que se comportara, el rubio sube su manga y se dirige al peli azul para soltarle la golpiza de su vida, pero paso algo que nadie se estaba esperando.

El gran sacerdote sonrió y acepto el autógrafo de Black Star eso hizo que Naruto se impactara y su mandíbula cayera al suelo.

"Muchas gracias por este regalos" Dijo el gran sacerdote.

Black Star sonríe y regresa donde esta Tsubaki quien se alegraba que su compañero no fue brutalmente asesinado por Naruto o el gran sacerdote, después del pequeño espectáculo vuelve aparecer la luz y todos los presentes son absorbidos por las luz y en segundos fueron transportados a una arena.

Naruto Uzumaki, Maka Uzumaki, Soul 'Eater' Evnas, Sinbad, Monkey D. Luffy, Ichigo Kurosaki y Izuku Midoriya estaban en unos sillones principales que estaban flotando.

Mientras que los invitados estaban en la sala principal con los demás invitados de cada participantes y eran bastante grande y tenían una televisión grande donde verían la pelea de exhibición.

"Mañana verán el torneo en vivo por el momento no han terminado de crear la arena por eso estarán aquí viendo la pelea por favor disfruten la pelea y comida" Informo Korn quien usa su cetro y invoca una gran cantidad de comida para los invitados.

Mientras tanto en la plataforma.

"Es bueno verlos chicos han pasado años" Dijo Naruto quien se acerca a Ichigo y Luffy.

"Lo mismo digo Naruto-dono a pasado tiempo" Saludo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

"Y veo que has aumentado tu poder eso es bueno a y tu Luffy también puedo ver que has mejorado" Comento el rubio quien veía al pirata con cara de aburrimiento y se encontraba acostado en el sofá.

"Si si lo que digas" Dijo Luffy sin poner nada de atención.

"Un gusto de conocerlos mi nombre es Sinbad rey de Sindria" Saludo Sinbad.

"También es un gusto Sinbad-san y el chico pirata en el sillón se llama Luffy" Dijo Ichigo mientras que señala a Luffy no le ponía mucha atención y solo lo ignoro.

Naruto veía al pirata un poco molesto pero recordó que es un criminal vulgar que solo piensa en encontrar el One piece en otras palabras no tiene nada de educación aunque si se porta mal con Zeno-sama le dará una paliza que nunca olvidara pero sintió un abrazo y ve que es Midoriya.

"Oto-san" Dijo Izuku quien esta abrazando a Naruto.

"¿Oto-san?" Se preguntaron Ichigo y Sinbad.

Mientras que Luffy se rascaba la nariz aunque la única chica del equipo se estaba enojando por lo que dijo Izuku.

"¡¿Oto-san?!" Grito Maka quien aparata al peli verde de su papa y le abraza su brazo y le da una mirada asesina a Izuku "Para que sepas cabeza de Brócoli el es mi papa no el tuyo"

"A quien le dices cabeza de Brócoli eh maldita tabla de planchar" Dijo Izuku quien agarra el brazo de Naruto y lo jala tratando de apartarla de Maka.

"¡Tabla de planchar ahora si te sacaste boleto cabeza de brócoli!" Volvió a gritar Maka quien se alza la mangas y quiere atacar a Izuku, pero Soul trataba de calmarla y fue en vano ya que recibió un fuerte codazo en la cara.

"¡Cuando quieras tabla de planchar!" Grito Izuku quien alza sus brazo para pelear contra Maka.

Los dos empezaron a intercambiar golpes aunque Naruto solo veía a dos niños peleándose provocando una bola de humo donde solo podían ver golpes y patadas, el rubio dejo salir un suspiro.

"Porque a mi" Dijo Naruto quien veía a los dos niños pelear "Solo tengo veinte cinco años y tengo a dos niños peleando… y lo peor de todo es que la chicas quienes son mi pareja van a querer tener hijos… a este paso tendré canas cuando tenga treinta años"

"Oye Naruto no sabia que tenias dos hijos eres un galán" Comento Sinbad con una sonrisa picara mientras que le daba pequeños golpes en el brazo al rubio.

"Bueno Maka es mi hija biológica mientras que Izuku me ve como su figura patera si me disculpas tengo que detenerlos" Susurro Naruto.

El rubio va y agarra a Maka y Izuku quien trataban de golpearse aunque se veía tierno ya que parecían chibis.

"Ya niños dejen de pelear ahorren esas energías para mañana cuando sea el torneo o los mandare al rincón por cinco minutos" Ordeno Naruto.

Maka y Izuku dejan de pelear aunque los dos se dan una ultima mirada para luego ver el otro lada dejando salir un suspiro, Naruto pone a los dos en el suelo y se van a sentar en el sofá.

Naruto voltea a ver los competidores del universo cinco y ve a Meliodas, Hao Asakura, Asta, Gon Freecss, Saber y una persona que estaba encapuchado y el rubio no lo podía identificar eso le dio mala espina a Naruto ya que la ultima vez que vio alguien encapuchado fue Toppo y le dio mucha pelea en ese entonces.

En el sofá de los competidores del universo 5

"Con que ese es Naruto Uzumaki… no estoy impresionando" Dijo Hao quien se rio un poco.

"Si yo fuera tu Hao no juzgaría un libro por su portada" Comento Saber quien estaba sentada y tomaba su te.

"Lo que digas perra" Susurro Hao quien estaba sentado en la horilla de la plataforma.

"Sate sate sate no pelean mejor hay que disfrutar la pelea de exhibición y prepararnos para el torneo de mañana" Comento Meliodas quien da una sonrisa.

'Mmmm será interesante ver todo esto tal vez gane experiencia en estos combates para prepararme bien' Pensó Gon aun recordando lo débil que se vio cuando perdió su brazo.

"Esta pelea será entretenida aunque yo les voy a patear el trasero a todos" Rio Asta.

Meliodas, Saber, Gon y Hao no sabían que decir de Asta lo veían como un inmaduro o una peste, para ellos era la peste del equipo bueno nada mas había una persona que no le importaba a nadie y eso era al competidor misterioso.

De la nada suenan unas trompetas

Donde aparecen los dos Zeno-sama con sus guardaespaldas y el gran sacerdote, todos los participantes se arrodillaron ante el rey de todo… bueno casi todos Naruto agarro a Luffy de la cabeza obligando a que se arrodillara y Meliodas agarro del cuello a Asta para obligarlo también.

'¿Dos Zenos-samas? Tengo el presentimiento que el imbécil de Goku hizo algo' Pensó Naruto

"Bienvenidos sean todos al palacio del rey de todo" Dijo el gran sacerdote "Antes de empezar la pelea de exhibición voy a reunir a los dioses"

El gran sacerdote reúne a los dioses y aparecen en pequeñas plataformas se encontraban con los dos dioses aunque el universo siete no solo estaban los dioses y su ángel pero también Goku quien había insistido de estar en la exhibición del torneo.

"¡Oi Zen-chan!" Grito Goku mientras iba volando a donde se encontraban el rey de todo.

Los dioses y participantes estaban asombrados por la forma de cómo Goku le estaba hablando a Zeno-sama, aunque no duro mucho ya que Beerus voló y agarro al peli negro de su camisa y lo lanza a la plataforma donde ellos están para luego pedirles disculpas al rey de todo.

"Bueno ahora que eso se arreglo voy a decir de una vez el gran premio que habrá para el equipo ganador" Dijo el gran sacerdote quien truena sus dedos y hace aparecer en su mano una versión miniatura de las súper esfera de dragón "El equipo ganador recibirá las súper esferas del dragón donde invocaran a un dragón y le pedirán un solo deseo puede ser cualquier deseo deben de pensarlo bien y ahora empecemos con el torneo de exhibición para dar comienzo con el torneo de mañana con los universos ocho y cinco"

El gran sacerdote quien alza sus manos y hace aparecer a los dos peleadores.

El peleador que representara al universo cinco tiene es un chico de quince años, mide 1.58cm, pelo plateado puntiagudo, ojos azules, tiene una capucha gris, abajo tiene una camisa de manga larga de color azul, usa unos short grises y botas azules.

Este es Killua Zoldyck amigo del participante Gon.

Mientras que el peleador que representara al universo ocho es un chico de siete años, mide 1.40cm, tiene el pelo rojo, ojos amarillos, usa una armadura dorada con brazaletes en las muñecas y pies, unas túnicas, también lleva una espada que llevaba cargando en su espalda.

Este es Masrur amigo de Sinbad y uno de las personas mas fuertes de Sindra.

"El torneo de exhibición dará comienzo pero antes que empiecen les diré las reglas básicas primero cualquier uso de arma que no sea de fuego esta permitido, segundo no hay limite de tiempo es hasta que uno de ustedes quede noqueado, tercero no hay una penalización de salir de la plataforma ya que no va ver una, cuarto cualquier tipo de técnica esta permitida incluso las letales pero eso si esta prohibido matar al oponente y por ultimo el quien se atreva a matar a su oponente Zeno-sama lo borrara de la existencia para siempre" Dijo el gran sacerdote quien levanta su brazo derecho para luego bajarlo.

"¡Comiencen!"

Killua solo sonrió y se dirige a combatir a Masrur quien estaba parado sin mover ningún musculo, cuando el peli plateado llego a donde estaba su oponente empezó a soltarle combo de golpes, Masrur empieza a bloquear los golpes sin ningún esfuerzo alguno.

'Acabare con esto' Pensó Killua.

El peli plateado empieza a retroceder y empieza a usar Rhyhm Echo una técnica y empieza a caminar alrededor de Masrur quien no parecía ser intimidad en menos de segundos Killua sale de la técnica y empieza a atacar al peli rojo soltando mas golpes quien claro Masrur bloquea los golpes.

Mientras que la plataforma del equipo ocho.

"Ese Masrur nunca deja de sorprenderme" Comento Sinbad con una sonrisa.

"Veo que es de tu planeta Sinbad-san" Dijo Naruto quien veía la pelea "Y por nada mas verlo es muy fuerte claro para ser un mortal"

"Sinbad-san ¿Usted cree que ese niño gane?" Pregunto Ichigo al peli morado.

"Claro que si del planeta que yo vengo Masrur es un Fanalis un grupo de humanos que sobre pasan los limites sin mencionar que tienen un físico mas haya de una persona normal" Contesto Sinbad "Solo observen y ya verán"

En la plataforma del equipo cinco.

"¡Hahahahaha esta pelea ya la tenemos ganada!" Rio Asta "¡Solo miren a ese renacuajo si el pertenece al universo ocho significa que los demás participantes deben de ser débiles!"

"Si yo fuera tu no lo juzgaría inmediatamente no sabes que capacidades tiene ese chico peli rojo algo me dice que es bastante fuerte" Comento Hao quien veía a Masru con algo de intriga.

"Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Hao nunca juzgues un libro por su portada ese chico me da algo de mala espina debe de haber una razón por la cual el señor Luiquiir lo haya escogido para la pelea de exhibición" Explico Saber quien seguía tomando su te mientras que veía con cuidadosamente la pelea.

"Y aunque yo conozco bien a Killua y yo se cuando llega a sus limites pero no conozco al otro peleador en todo los aspectos es mejor no confiarse" Dijo Gon.

"Pfffft lo que sea ya verán que yo solo podre derrotar a todo el equipo del universo ocho y no habrá necesidad que ustedes se muevan y habrán perdido su tiempo en venir y tendré el gran premio para mi solito ya que están viendo y están en la presencias del siguiente Rey de la Magia" Sonrió Asta quien se señalaba con el pulgar para mostrar su gran ego.

'Este es un imbécil' Pensaron al mismo tiempo Meliodas, Hao, Saber y Gon.

Claro nada mas había un participarte que no estaba viendo la pelea sino a una persona que le interesaba mucho en pelear.

"Naruto Uzumaki cuando llegue nuestra pelea te demostrare a ti y a los demás Dioses de la destrucción que yo seré la Hakaishin mas poderosa de los doce universos" Susurro la participante desconocida.

En la pelea

"Vamos no vas a pelea o que" Dijo el peli plateado quien ya se estaba cansando de esperar.

Masrur sigue cayado y da un pequeño salto para llegar a la altura de la cara de Killua y le suelta una potente puñetazo en su cara mandándolo a volar un metro de distancia donde cae al suelo algunos competidores.

"Je nada mal" Dijo Killua quien se puso de pie y escupe un poco de sangre "Por fin va a pelear eso era lo que yo quería"

El peli plateado se pone en pose de pelea y sale a toda velocidad sorprendiendo un poco a Masrur, en cuestión de segundos Killua se pone enfrente de el y empieza a volverlo atacar con múltiples combos de golpes, el peli rojo se dio cuenta que la fuerza de su oponente había aumentado mas al bloquear los golpes así es que decidió ponerse serio y saca su espada.

Cuando Killua vio esto decide hacer lo mismo pero en vez de una espada decide sacar sus yoyos y empieza a lanzarlos contra Masrur quien esquiva los yoyos sabiendo que no eran comunes tenían algo de especial, al esquivar uno el yoyo pega al suelo causando un pequeño cráter.

"Veo que te diste cuenta estos yoyos están hechos de un metal especial haciendo que cada uno pese mas de cincuenta kilos convirtiéndolos en un arma mortal" Dijo el peli plateado quien continua lanzando sus dos yoyos a Masrur.

En la plataforma del equipo ocho.

"Vaya ese chico tiene una buena fuerza y sus habilidades son extraordinarias… que pena que sea un idiota quien le gusta hablar mucho" Dijo Naruto.

El rubio aprendió sobre nunca revelar tus técnicas o armas contra algún oponente ya que eso es darle toda la información para que te agarren desprevenido y para luego usar tu técnicas y armas en contra tuya, eso fue una de las cosas que su maestro Luiquiir le enseño nunca te confíes en contra de tu oponente o la pagaras muy caro al final, por eso Naruto aprovecho aprender diferentes técnicas alrededor del universo para que sus oponentes no puedan buscarle una debilidad y use sus ataques mas poderosos en un últimos recurso.

"Ni me lo digas ese chico es demasiado confiado… al parecer no esta tomando esta pelea en serio contra Masrur y eso lo pagara muy caro" Comento Sinbad.

En la pelea.

Masrur tira su espada y cuando ve los yoyos llegando levanta ambos brazos y los agarra para luego destrozo ambos yoyos haciendo parece que había destrozado una caja de cartón, esto sorprendió a Killua.

'Demonios lo eh subestimado se supone que mis yoyos son indestructibles como es posible que los haya destrozado' Pensó Killua 'Bueno al parecer tendré que usar toda mi fuerza para derrotar a este sujeto'

El peli plateado empieza a liberar su aura y su cuerpo empieza a convertirse en electricidad era su transmutación el aspecto de Killua cambio su camisa y suéter fueron destruidos esto causo que su cuerpo de la parte superior se revelara su pelo se volviera mas puntiagudo y alrededor de su cuerpo empezara a liberar electricidad.

"Ahora vamos a empezar la verdadera pelea" Dijo Killua quien corre a toda velocidad.

Masrur noto que la velocidad de Killua aumento mas y sin darse cuenta estaba frente suyo, en ese entonces usa su modo asesino y empieza a dar golpes mortales a Masrur como su técnica The Snake Awakens usando esta técnica las uñas de Killua se agrandan y pareciendo garras.

Por primera vez en la vida de Masrur empezó a sentir múltiples cortadas en su cuerpo y también algo de dolor por la electricidad que estaba recibiendo esto fue claramente una señal que debería empezar a pelear en serio, el pelirrojo entra en pose de pelea y con una gran velocidad empieza a bloquear los ataques de Killua quien volvió atacar.

El intercambio de golpes era tan rápido haciendo que se viera invisible y solo se viera choques en los aires esto impresiono a los competidores de ambos universos hasta algunos dioses de la destrucción se encontraban sorprendido pensando que unos simples mortales posean tanto poder y fuerza claro no era de esperarse que Goku también se sorprendiera y esta sonriendo con la esperanza de pelear contra cualquiera de esos dos, Beerus vio la cara del peli negro y le dijo que ni se le ocurra solo vino a ver no a pelear.

Killua se dio cuenta que sus técnicas de asesinato ya no funcionaria decidió usar su transmutación y empezó a soltar ataques mas potentes, aprovecho para inclinarse un poco y junto ambas manos.

"¡Thunder Palm!" Grito el peli plateado mientras que le da un golpe en el abdomen al peli rojo dejando salir un potente golpe de rayo al cuerpo de Masrur.

Pero por alguna razón no funciono y Masrur aprovecho y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Killua volviéndolo a mandar a unos metros de distancia, claro cayo parado Killua y enojado vuelve a correr a toda velocidad y da un salto en el aire y se pone encima del peli rojo y empieza a preparar otro ataque.

"¡Thunderbolt!" Volvió a gritar Killua quien libera desde sus dedos un potente trueno dándole a Masrur pero como anteriormente no funciono.

Masrur da un potente salta hasta que llega con el peli plateado y le suelta un potente rodillazo en la cara mandándolo a volar a una gran altura para que después cayera donde su impacto provoco un gran cráter, mientras que Masrur aterriza al suelo sin problemas.

'Como es posible que el tenga tanto poder… creo que usare una de mis técnicas mas letales' Pensó Killua quien se levanta lentamente y con un ultimo suspiro vuelve a correr a una gran velocidad hasta llegar enfrente de Masrur.

"¡Whirlwind!" Grito Killua quien tiene su puño derecho cerrado al abdomen de Masrur esta técnica es tan poderosa que causa un gran daño en el tejido muscular en todo el cuerpo no importa en donde recibas el golpe al recibir este ataque también daña los puntos de presión causando que la persona caiga inconsciente o en casos mas graves hasta la muerte.

Cuando el puño de Killua hizo contacto con el abdomen de Masrur se invocaron unas ráfagas de truenos por todas partes, algunos participantes solo pensaron que era el fin del peli rojo otros como Gon pensaron que el chico peli plateado se había pasado aunque nada mas uno como Hao estaba sonriendo sabiendo que los dos Zenos-samas iban a borrar de la existencia a Killua por su imprudencia.

Pero paso algo que nadie se esperaba a excepción de los dioses, Naruto y especialmente Sinbad fue que el peli rojo no se inmuta por el ataque.

"¡Pero que se supone que estarías en el suelo con una gran agonía en tu cuerpo!" Grito Killua quien seguía sorprendido al ver Masrur en pie.

Masrur no dice nada agarra la mano del peli plateado con su brazo izquierdo para usar el derecho y soltarle múltiples golpes en todo el cuerpo de Killua quien ya no podía defenderse bien ya que trato de zafarse del agarre del peli rojo pero era inútil, después de segundos el peli rojo noto que Killua se encontraba inconsciente, Masrur suelta la mano del peli plateado causando que cayera al suelo el chico quien se encontraba noqueado por completo.

"¡Ganador el participante Masrur!" Anuncio el gran sacerdote.

En las gradas del equipo ocho

"¡Bien hecho Masrur lo hiciste muy bien!" Grito Sinbad quien apoyaba a su amigo.

"Cielos ese chico realmente es fuerte aunque me pregunto ¿Cómo le hizo para aguantar los ataques eléctricos de ese chico?" Pregunto Ichigo.

"A eso es fácil la armadura que trae puesta es recipiente domestico usa el poder de uno de los Djinns que yo tengo en este caso Baal el djinn de la magia del rayo esto causo que sea inmune a los ataques de cualquier tipo de electricidad, aunque Masrur al recibir los ataques de las garra de Killua si le afectaron ya que no se conducía por electricidad pero al usar sus otros ataques que eran basados en electricidad no le hicieron mucho daño pero Masrur se dio cuenta que Killua también es inmune a la electricidad y es por eso que decidió no usar ataques eléctricos y nada mas su fuerza física" Contesto Sinbad causando que todos a excepción de Naruto se sorprendieran.

En los tronos del rey de todo.

"¡Viste eso/viste eso!" Gritaron ambos Zenos-sama quienes estaban muy felices al ver una gran pelea de exhibición.

"Ya quiero ver el torneo de mañana" Dijo Zeno del futuro.

"Si yo también quiero ver el torneo de mañana" Comento el Zeno del presente.

"Como pueden ver ambos Zeno-samas están contentos con el torneo por el momento los participantes irán a las habitaciones para que tengan su estrategia bien planeada mientras que los invitados disfruten de su hospedaje y decidí que verán la pelea desde su estancia ya que será algo brutal y para su seguridad es mejor que se queden ahí" Dijo el gran sacerdote "Bien sin mas que decir nos vemos hasta mañana"

Y en parpadeo los dos equipos y los peleadores que pelearon en el torneo de exhibición desaparecieron, Masrur apareció donde están los espectadores mientras que los participantes se encontraban en unos cuartos con unas sillas y pisaron blanco.

El equipo ocho.

Naruto se levanta y se dirige al pisaron y pone las fotos de los peleadores del universo cinco y empieza a explicar.

"Bien como ya vimos en la pelea de exhibición no hay que confiarnos contra nuestros oponentes y hay dos competidores con los que tenemos que tener mas cuidado si llegamos a enfrentarnos y esos son Hao Asakura, Meliodas y el peleador misterioso son los mas peligroso" Empezo a explicar Naruto "No se sobre los demás o que tipo de poder tienen pero deben de ser fuertes no se vayan a confiar deben de tener cuidado ahora vamos a ver quien será la primera persona que peleara ¿Quién se ofrece?"

"Yo me ofrezco en pelear primero Oto-san" Dijo Izuku quien alzaba la mano.

Maka se volvió a enojar por que Midoriya llamo a Naruto 'Oto-san' pero empezó a calmarse sabiendo que si empieza una pelea contra Izuku su papa lo pondría en el rincón de castigo.

"Muy bien tu serás el primero que pele y seguramente pelearas contra ese mocoso de Asta al ver lo confiado que se puso diciendo que nos puede ganar a todos solo me dice que es un idiota con un ego muy grande tu siguiente oponente de seguro será Gon Freecss con el si ten cuidado se ve que es muy madura para la edad que tiene" Comento el rubio quien empieza a decir el orden a de los participantes.

Con el equipo cinco.

"Sate sate sate ¿Quién quiere pelear primero?" Pregunto Meliodas.

"Yo seré el primero que pele y el ultimo ya que podre vencer a los demás competidores sin ningún problema" Contesto Asta con una sonrisa.

"Están de acuerdo que Asta sea el primero" Dijo Meliodas.

Los demás competidores asisten por dos razón la primera para ver quien será el primer peleador que mande el otro equipo y la segunda que es la mas importante para que le cierren la boca al imbécil de Asta ya que lo tenia arto por decir tantas estupideces.

"Bien así será ahora hay que ver quien seguirá y ver quien ira al ultimo…."

"Ya les dije que yo le ganare a todos los competidores del equipo ocho no es necesario que vean eso se le llama una perdida de tiempo" Comento Asta mientras que interrumpía a Meliods.

"Aunque eso fuera verdad es bueno tener un plan de respaldo ahora deja que Meliodas termine de platicar y por favor te pediré amablemente que no lo vuelvas a interrumpir ya que eso es de mala educación" Dijo Saber quien se empezaba a molestar con la actitud arrogante de Asta.

"Tch… como sea" Susurro Asta quien se sentó para dormir un poco.

"Bueno como estaba diciendo hay que poner el orden de los peleadores propongo que Gon vaya después de Asta y después decidiremos mañana quien seguirá tenemos que analizar bien a nuestros oponentes especialmente a Naruto Uzumaki quien es el mas fuerte de todos" Explico Meliodas.

Eso llamo la atención del peleador misterioso quien se levanta y se pone enfrente de Meliodas.

"Escucha bien enano nadie peleara contra Naruto Uzumaki excepto yo eh esperado tanto tiempo para pelear contra ese sujeto que eh entrenado por años y cuando sea mañana en el torneo yo seré quien pele contra el para demostrar que soy mas fuerte que nadie" Dijo el peleador misterioso mientras que deja salir un aura bastante intimidante causando que el equipo cinco empezara a temblar de miedo.

"Sate sate sate… no hay necesidad por tanta agresión… hay que ver como nos va mañana y si no nos queda otra salida Naruto será todo tuya para pelear…" Sonrió un poco Meliodas tratando de hacer enojar a su camarada.

"Bien era lo que quería escuchar" Susurro el peleador misterioso quien vuelve a su lugar y se sienta "Yo seré quien te derrote Naruto Uzumaki ya que es mi destino"

Fin del capitulo numero 28

Bueno mis queridos lectores les traigo el capitulo numero 28 donde el torneo entre los universos ocho y cinco pelearan.

Como pueden ver quise poner la pelea de exhibición para explicar un poco sobre las reglas que habrá en ese torneo también como los competidores han estado analizando a sus oponentes y también presentar al peleador misterioso.

Ahora me preguntaron porque quite RWBY del Harem y es simple ya sentí que Naruto tenia muchas chicas y si decido hacer un Harem de RWBY nada mas serian Yang y Ruby.

Y si tienen una pregunta de esta historia nada mas de esta historia comenten.

Bueno eso seria todo hasta la próxima.


	31. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29: El torneo parte 2

El día llego y los dos equipos estaban listos para el torneo, el gran sacerdote termino de construir la arena y los balcones para los equipos claro hubo un cambio de planes donde los espectadores ya no asistirían no después de la pelea que tuvieron las novias de Naruto causando una destrucción innecesaria.

Eso molesto a Zeno-sama y le pido al gran sacerdote que regresaran a los invitados a sus respectivos planetas pero a cambio les daría una clase de holograma donde podrán ver el torneo entre los universos ocho y cinco.

Cuando ambos equipos llegaron a la arena donde pelearían vieron que la arena era de la misma calidad que la del torneo de exhibición con la única diferencia que no había plataforma y que las plataformas de los dioses de la destrucción tienen asientos, claro el único quien tenia un asiento o mas bien un trono era ambos Zeno-samas quienes tenían una clase de pequeña pantalla para ver la pelea de ambos universos.

El equipo ocho y el equipo cinco se fueron a sus plataformas donde se encontrarían sentados con sus respectivos dioses.

"¿Entonces ya decidieron como será el orden de las peleas?" Pregunto Luiquiir a su alumno.

"Si maestros primero ira Izuku Midoriya, después Mokey D. Luffy, el tercero será Ichigo Kurosaki, el cuarto Sinbad, quinto Maka y yo seré el ultimo participante" Contesto Naruto.

"Excelente por cierto Naruto ya hable con Korn sobre ese 'teme' que me pediste a noche y… en serio te pasaste como se te ocurrio hacer eso en tres diferentes planetas cuando estuviste de vacaciones un mes antes que regresaras a tu planeta natal… después del torneo hablaremos de esto ya que te tienes que hacer cargo" Explico Luiquiir haciendo que los demás se empezaran a confundir.

"… Si maestro" Dijo el rubio quien aun seguía pensado lo de anoche.

Flash back

Después que ambos equipo terminaran de planear su estrategia se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones para ahorrar energías para el torneo de mañana, bueno excepto Naruto quien salió de su habitación para ver los jardines de Zeno-sama que dicen ser el lugar mas bello de todo los universos.

Cuando el rubio llego a los jardines se sentó en una mesa de jardín mientras que veía las plantas y estrellas del lugar, para Naruto todo es hermoso aunque no solo fue a ver los jardines sino también fue para ver a alguien que no ha visto hace mucho tiempo.

"Hola Naruto-kun"

Naruto levanta la vista y ve a Arthuria o mas bien conocido por Rey Arthur y una de las primeras amante del rubio quien conoció durante su adolescencia, el rubio sonrió a ver a Saber ya que realmente habían pasado años desde que se vieron.

"Saber-chan" Dijo Naruto con un tono tierno al ver a su novia "A pasado tiempo…"

La rubio se acerca donde esta Naruto y se sienta en su regazo mientras que empieza abrazarlo, Arthuria si a extrañado mucho a su rubio además de ser su primer amor también era su alma gemela ya que los dos han pasado por muchas cosas y Naruto le ayudo salir de una oscuridad que ella estaba apunto de entrar pero gracias a que el rubio pudo salvarla se sintió feliz y se empezó a enamorar de Naruto.

"Lo se Naruto-kun… te extrañado… desde que te fuiste para que regresaras a tu universo… siempre tuve la esperanza de volverte a ver y gracias a este torneo que me eligieron… tengo esa oportunidad…" Susurraba la rubia quien empezaba a llorar de felicidad por estar con Naruto.

"Yo también te extrañaba Arthuria-chan… quería ir a verte pero no podía ya que… Luiquiir me ordeno de ir a mi planeta natal para cumplir con las misiones que me a dejado… aunque no eh cumplido con ninguna aun…" Comento el rubio quien acariciaba el caballo de su novia "Aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos… el señor Arak le pidió ayuda a mi maestro mandando a su guerrero mas fuerte para que participara en la guerra sagrada sin saber que mando a su aprendiz… con el único propósito de destruir el santo grial para que ningún mortal lo volviera usar… como conseguir la espada excalibur para empezar el ritual de invocación y cuando apareciste… me enamore profundamente de ti"

"Si yo también me enamore de ti profundamente tuvimos muchos combates contra oponentes fuertes… pero al final ganamos y cumplimos el deseo de que nadie mas podría usar el santo grial" Dijo Arthuria.

"Cierto ahora estamos en el torneo entre nuestros universos… me imagino que quieres ganar para tener las súper esferas del dragón y cumplir el deseo de que tu planeta este en mi universo para esta conmigo ¿O me equivoco?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Estas en lo cierto ese quiero que sea mi deseo… para estar contigo y no solo yo pero también alguien mas que te a querido conocer desde hace mucho tiempo" Contesto a la rubia.

"¿O quien es esa personas?" Volvió a preguntar Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que pensaba 'Por favor que no sea un niño que me ocultaron por favor que no sea un niño que me ocultaron'

"Ya puede pasar" Dijo Arthuria quien ve hacia el frente.

En ese momento pasa una chica que de 1.54cm, tiene pelo rubio y ojos azules, su vestimenta es algo atrevida ya que usa unos mini shorts una top de tubo blanco una chaqueta roja y unas botas negras.

Al ver esto Naruto ya tenia el presentimiento de que se iba a tratar esta conversación con Saber y solo tenia un pensamiento en su cabeza.

'Ya valí' Pensó Naruto quien estaba llorando por dentro.

"Así es que tu eres mi padre" Comento la chica quien veía a Naruto "Mph no estoy sorprendida madre me dijo que mi padre es alguien fuerte y que nadie le podía ganar"

'¿Mis oídos se taparon o escuche bien acaso dijo que tu eres su padre?' Pregunto Kurama con sarcasmo para luego reírse "¡HAHAHAHAHA Eres un estúpido hahahahahaha acaso en la academia ninja o el señor Luiquiir o Korn no te enseñaron a tener cuidado cuando se trata de protegerte cuando estas apunto de tener una noche romántica hahahahaha!"

'Kurama ahora no' Dijo el rubio quien seguía sorprendido pero empezó a molestarse con el zorro por las burlas que le estaba haciendo.

'Cuando el resto de tus novias se enteren que tienes otra hija o corrige eso cuando Maka se entere que tiene una media hermana y luego se entere que tienes un harem te va asesinar jajajaja esto será con glorioso ahora falta que tuvieras una aventura con otras mujeres en otros planetas y sin saberlo tienes diferentes hijos' Siguió riendo Kurama quien trata de no hacerse pipi.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Kurama eso le llamo mucha la atención al rubio sabiendo que no esta equivocado.

'O dios chico dime que no es cierto' Comento el zorro de nueve colas quien dejo de reírse.

'Fue cuando Korn me llevo de vacaciones por un mes a diferentes planetas y conocí a las kamis que eran mujeres de esos planetas tuvimos una aventura de una noche sin compromiso además que habíamos bebido mucho alcohol celestial y eso causo que no usáramos eh ya sabes métodos de protegernos… acabando el torneo tendré que hablar con Korn sobre esto a ver si no tengo mas... descendientes' Contesto Naruto quien ahora se encontraba preocupado.

"Oye te estoy hablando tarado" Dijo la chica quien empezaba a molestarse con su supuesto padre.

"¡Mordred respeta a tu padre!" Ordeno Arthuria quien se estaba molestando con la actitud que su hija le estaba dando a Naruto.

"Como sea" Susurro la chica quien empieza a irse "Me iré a la habitación ya que sigo molesto con el no por abandonarme sino por no hacerme caso"

Arthuria ve como su hija se empieza a retirar, ella sabe que Mordred no odia a Naruto al contrario siempre quiso conocer a su padre desde que era una niña cuando le explico que su padre esta destinado a volverse un ser de poder inimaginable eso hizo que Mordrerd empezara admirar mas a su padre y entrenaba todo los días para que si algún día conociera al rubio viera lo fuerte que se ha vuelto y ser digna ante los ojos de Naruto.

"Naruto… se que estas sorprendido por saber que tienes una hija y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo… pero quiero pedirte que seas su figura paterna que la ames con todo tu corazón" Dijo Arthuria quien empezaba a llorar aun recordando cuando Naruto tuvo que irse a su universo para completar el entrenamiento sin decirle que estaba embarazada.

"Arthuria… yo te lo prometo que la voy amar ya que es mi hija… pero tengo que decirte que… tengo otra hija y su nombre es Maka y ella no se como se lo vaya a tomar cuando se entere que tiene una media hermana… pero dejando eso aun lado la amare con todo mi corazón y si llego a ganar el torneo y obtengo las esferas… le pediré al dragón que tu planeta este en mi universo" Explico Naruto.

La rubia se sorprendió cuando escucho a su rubio diciéndole que tiene otra hija pero después empezó a tranquilizarse ya que recuerda lo que le dijo hace tiempo por ser el siguiente dios de la destrucción podía tener una familia grande y ella es una de las pocas personas que sabe sobre el pasado de Naruto.

"No te preocupes Naruto-kun… mi hija aceptara a Maka como su media hermana lo único que me preocupa es que se pelean cuando… te vuelvas el dios de la destrucción… ya que van a querer que escojas quien será tu sucesor" Dijo Arthuria.

"Si pero para eso tendrá que pasar mas de millones de años para que me retire de ser un dios de la destrucción y eso que no eh tomado el puesto aun" Explico Naruto.

Fin del flash back

Naruto lo había estropeado a un nivel que ni siquiera Goku podía llegar cuando se trataba de tener una familia, el rubio tenia que dejar eso aun lado por la prioridad del torneo aunque le preocupaba cual seria la reacción de Maka al enterase sobre su media hermana Mordread o mas bien cuando se entere que tiene un harem que es lo que ella va hacer, volverlo a odiar o lo llamara pervertido o nunca le vuelva hablar, muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Naruto pero empezó a relajarse y se sentó en el suelo en posición de flor de loto para meditar un poco y estar mentalmente preparado cuando le toque pelear.

Mientras tanto con el universo cinco

"Bien ahora quiero que me digan ¿Cuál será el orden de los peleadores?" Pregunto Arak.

"Sate sate sate este será el orden primero ira Asta, luego Gon Freecss, tercero será Saber, cuarto será Hao Asakura, quinto seré yo y por ultimo su aprendiz" Contesto Meliodas.

'Perfecto como yo lo quería mi aprendiz será la ultima participante aun recuerdo cuando la conocí por primera vez…' Pensó el dios de la destrucción mientras que veía a su alumna.

La alumna de Arak quien es la peleadora misterioso se le quedaba viendo a Naruto con un gran odio ya que ese sujeto le recuerda a la persona que trajo muerte y destrucción a su planeta.

Flash back

En un planeta del universo cinco había acabado una gran guerra que se podía decir que fue una gran masacre las personas mas fuertes del planeta que son una mujer y un hombre pelearan a muerte y el quien gane decidirá el destino del planeta.

"¡Por favor yo no quiero hacer esto yo te amo!" Grito la mujer quien veía al hombre quien antes era su gran amor pero todo cambio gracias a esta estúpida guerra.

"No hay otra salida nada mas uno de nosotros podemos dirigir este mundo eres o soy yo nadie mas puede… por eso acabare con tu vida y destruiré a todas las personas que me han pisotearon durante toda mi vida" Comento el hombre mientras que veía a la mujer que amaba.

"Pero… yo siempre te apoye desde que éramos niños y me enamore de ti profundamente… quiero que dejemos esto aun lado todo lo mandemos al carajo y empecemos de nuevo como una familia y tengamos hijos…" Tartamudeaba la mujer tratando de convencer al hombre de tener una familia algo que ella siempre a querido.

"… A mi… eso me hubiera encantando estar contigo para empezar desde cero una familia contigo… pero eso ya nunca pasara…" Dijo el hombre quien se lanza al ataque.

La mujer empezó a llorar y entro en posición de pelea.

Ambos pelearon por mas de cinco donde empezaron a perder mucha sangre pero en un momento de descuido la mujer perdió su brazo izquierdo cuando el antiguo amor de su vida se lo corto, luego el hombre agarra a la mujer del cuelo con su brazo izquierdo.

"Este será tu fin… no te lo tomes personal cuando te encuentres en el otro mundo… hice todo esto porque… te amo" Susurraba el hombre mientras que alza su brazo derecho y atraviesa el corazón de la mujer.

La mujer podía ver como su vida iba pasando ante sus ojos como nació con su familia y como conoció al hombre quien se enamoro profundamente para luego morir, el hombre la recuesta en el suelo mientras que abrazaba el cadáver de su difunta amada.

"Lo… siento… lo siento…" Susurraba el hombre quien seguía abrazando el cadáver de su amada.

En ese momento el dios de la destrucción Arak junto con su ángel llegaron al planeta con la intención de destruirlo por toda la destrucción innecesaria y ver muchas muertes por esa guerra sin sentido.

Cuando el dios de la destrucción llego vio a los dos mortales y podía sentir que la mujer seguía con vida y sintió algo que hace tiempo no presenciaba y eso era un gran poder que venia del mortal y con el entrenamiento adecuado le daría entrenamiento podría ser su sucesor en ser el siguiente dios de la destrucción ya que le queda poco de vida por culpa de Zeedmillenniummon.

Era su obligación de buscar a un aprendiz y entrenarlo para que sea el o la siguiente dios de la destrucción y al ver la mujer agonizando, Arak decido matar al hombre usando el Hakai, pero antes que el hombre se volviera polvo celestial por completo pudo decir sus ultimas palabras.

"Por… por favor…. Cuídela…." Susurraba el hombre quien se volvió cenizas por completo.

Arak no dijo nada y le ordeno a su ángel que recogiera a la mujer para llevársela a su planeta y empezara el entrenamiento, el ángel Cucatail obedece las ordenes del señor Arak y se lleva a la mujer mientras que el dios de la destrucción empieza a crear una pequeña bola de Hakai y en menos de segundos destruye el planeta.

Cuando llegaron al planeta de Arak la mujer despertó con muchas vendas en el cuerpo y empezó a recordar lo que su ahora difunto amor le hizo y eso le trajo odio a esa persona y olvido que esta en la presencia de un dios de la destrucción, pero Arak no le importo mas bien se encuentra fascinado por el odio de la mortal podía usar eso a su favor.

El dios de la destrucción se presenta con la mujer diciéndole que le vio mucho potencial y gran poder dentro de su cuerpo y por eso decidió darle un entrenamiento para que sea la siguiente diosa de la destrucción, claro eso sorprendió a la mujer pero acepto con la condición que si algún día vuelve a ver a ese bastardo lo haría pagar.

Arak le dijo que ese sujeto se encuentra en el universo ocho y es aprendiz y sucesor de Luiquiir en otras palabras le mintió para que usara ese odio en el torneo y tener mas posibilidades de ganar.

La mujer estaba furiosa al saber que ese desgraciado se volvió el discípulo y sucesor del dios Luqiuiir su motivación de buscar venganza aumento, ahora su objetivo es volverse fuerte para golpear al bastardo quien le rompió el corazón y traiciono a todo su planeta y por eso entreno por mas de cincuenta años en la cámara de tiempo que el señor Arak pose, la ventaja es que no envejecería físicamente ni mentalmente, entreno por cincuenta años con el propósito de vengarse de ese hombre.

Fin del flash back

La participante encapuchada aun se le quedaba viendo a Naruto con mucho odio ya no podía aguantar ya quería pelear contra el rubio para cumplir con su propósito y eso es la venganza, pero tenia que ser paciente ya que su maestro le ordeno que no hiciera algo estúpido en el torneo.

Ambos equipos esperaban al gran sacerdote para empezar con el torneo y en eso suenan una trompetas anunciando la aparición del gran sacerdote quien esta en una pequeña plataforma flotando y en la otra plataforma se encontraban ambos Zeno-samas en sus respectivos tronos ya ansiosos de ver el torneo.

Mientras que los dioses de la destrucción junto con sus ángeles y Kaioshins de cada universo se encontraban en sus plataformas flotantes para presenciar el torneo que van a tener ambos universos el 8 y 5.

"Demos inicio al torneo entre el univers ya saben las reglas se permite el uso de cualquier técnica, las armas están permitidas y esta prohibido matar" Anuncio el gran sacerdote "Ahora que pasen los primeros participantes de ambos universos para empezar la primera ronda"

En el equipo del universo 8

"Bueno esa es mi señal me toca pelear" Dijo Izuku quien empieza a estirar un poco su brazo derecho listo para pelear.

"Te deseo suerte joven Izuku se que vas a ganar" Comento Sinbad alzando su mano derecha dándole el vulgar de apoyo.

"Mas te vale ganar cabeza de brócoli ya que si pierdes sufrirás las consecuencias y mi furia" Amenazo Maka.

"Lo que sea tabla de surfear" Murmuro Izuku.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Pregunto Maka quien se empezaba a enojar.

"Nada solo respire un poco" Contesto Midoriya quien baja de su plataforma y esta en la arena.

En el planeta de Midoriya.

Todos su amigos y maestros de U.A. se encuentran en los dormitorios de la clase A viendo la transmisión en vivo del torno gracias a que Korn uso sus poderes para transmitir la pelea.

"¡Tu puedes Midoriya!" Grito Uraraka quien le daba apoyo a su querido amigo.

"Sera interesante ver el resto de las habilidades ya que nos conto que se a contendió bastante desde el festival deportivo" Comento Todoriko quien toma un poco de su bebida.

"Si será interesante ver pelear a Izuku aunque me preocupa un poco contra el oponente quien se vaya a enfrentar" Dijo Tsuyu.

"En eso tienes razón si es verdad que viene de otro universo y usa otra cosa que no sea basado en un Quirk entonces Midoriya, tiene que tener mucho cuidado con quien va a pelear" Explico Iida.

"¿Aun no puedo entender como es que el inútil de Deku fue elegido para participar en el torneo y yo no lo fui?" Comento Katsuki quien trataba de controlar su enojo.

"A yo te puedo contestar a tu pregunta que es muy fácil primero Naruto-sensei te detesta" Contesto Kirishima quien trataba de no reírse.

"Y segundo Izuku te dio una paliza impresionante en la final del festival deportivo pero que digo paliza mas bien te humillo a un tal grado que fuiste la burla semanal del canal de broma numero uno de Japón" Contesto Hanta quien no pudo contener su risa.

"¡Cállense o los matare!" Grito Katsuki quien empezó a perseguir al pelirrojo y peli negro por toda la sala principal.

'Hombres' Pensaron todas las mujeres que se encuentran presente en la sala.

Los maestros se encontraban ansiosos de ver como Izuku pelearía en el torneo y ver todas sus habilidades especialmente Yagi y Aizawa.

De regreso al torneo.

Izuku trae puesto su traje de héroe que es el traje gama y empieza a calentar un poco mientras que espera a su rival, no falto mucho tiempo para que enfrente suyo apareciera Asta quien ve al peli verde con una cara de arrogante.

"Listo para perder cabeza de vomito" Dijo Asta quien saca su libro y invoca una de sus espadas.

"Eso ya lo veremos anciano" Comento Izuku.

Eso hizo enojar al mago quien alza su espada que tiene un aura de rojo carmesí y el aspirante al héroe prepara una patada giratoria usando el veinte porciento de su One for all, con la intensión de golpearlo en la cara, ambos ataques lucían poderosos y cuando estaban apunto de hacer contacto, el gran sacerdote detiene aparece en medio y detiene los ataques usando nada mas sus dedos sorprendiendo a los peleadores y a la mayoría de los participantes y espectadores.

"Antes que empiecen a pelear les explicare una nueva regla que Zeno-sama agrego a ultima hora, ya no pelearan en esta plataforma el campo de pelea cambiara cuando acaben las rondas en esta primera ronda van a pelear en un escenario que ambos tendrán algo de ventaja pero que quede claro si cualquiera de los dos gana y pasa a la siguiente ronda el siguiente escenario tendrán desventaja" Explico el gran sacerdote.

Cuando Naruto escucho la explicación empezó a pensar que la nueva regla puede beneficiar ambos equipos nada mas en la primera ronda los dos tienen ventaja y las siguientes rondas dependerá del escenario donde vayan a pelear.

"Bien sin mas que decir cambiemos el escenario" Dijo el gran sacerdote quien alza su brazo derecho y cambia la plataforma a un escenario.

Al escenario que tomo forma es el del campo de batalla del festival deportivo la única diferencia es por algunos pilares que se encuentran en esa zona.

"Ahora si que la primera ronda de comienzo" Anuncio el gran sacerdote quien alza su brazo derecho y lo baja dando la señal.

Sin perder tiempo ambos peleadores empieza atacarse con Asta soltando múltiples espadazos a Izuku quien bloqueaba los ataques usando sus pies gracias a que tiene unas pequeñas armadura en sus pies pudo protegerse del filo de las espadas del mago.

'Esto es ridículo tengo que salir de esta situación' Pensó Izuku quien ve las columnas.

En eso momento Midoriya decide usar el full cowl al sesenta y cinco porciento y se dirige a las grandes columnas a una gran velocidad haciéndolo parecer un rayo de color verde, salta columna por columna.

Con el rey de todo.

"O que cool" Dijeron ambos Zenos-sama al ver como Izuku saltando en las columnas.

"Tengo que admitir que es algo impresionante que un mortal tenga esa clase de poder ya que no es Ki o Ki divino" Comento el gran sacerdote quien ve con interés el poder de Izuku.

En la arena.

Izuku saltaba pilar por pilar para luego dirigirse en donde se encuentra Asta para soltarle un poderoso derechazo en la cara causando que callera al suelo y volvió a usar el Full Cow para seguir saltando por los pilares y volver a repetir los mismo golpes al chico mago.

Asta se estaba enojando y trataba de pegarle a Izuku con sus espadas y hace lo mismo que el peli verde empieza a saltar en las columnas a una gran velocidad también pareciendo una luz de color azul.

Todos podían presenciar como el rayo verde y la luz azul se impactaban uno con el otro para luego separarse y volver a golpearse, Izuku soltaba un como de patadas mientras que Asta bloqueaba sus patadas usando la parte plana de su espada.

Esta pelea ahora consistían en tres cosas y esas son la fuerza, rapidez y concentración.

Ambos peleadores tienen las misma velocidad y la fuerza Izuku tenia la ventaja pero la tendría mas si usara su Gura gura no mi, pero Naruto le dijo que no lo usara solo si las cosas se ponen algo difíciles.

Y en la concentración ambos podían predecir sus ataques solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que una se distrajera y que uno perdiera.

Ya arto el joven mago regresa a la arena y prepara su libro que empieza a brillar de un color rojo carmesí y invoca otra extraña espada y en ese momento todos los peleadores que usan magia empiezan a sentirse débiles excepto Naruto y Maka quienes bloquearon su magia.

El poder de Asta empieza a incrementar hasta que todo su cuerpo empieza aparecer marcas de color negro y dejaba salir un aura anti-magia de color rojo carmesí mientras que expulsaba una potente corriente, algunos peleadores estaban asombrados y otros furiosos con Asta por robarles su fuerza mágica sin permiso.

Al ver eso Izuku llega a la plataforma y empieza a usar el one for all al cien porciento causando que todo su cuerpo se cubriera de rayos verdes y en lado de sus ojos también sale rayos verdes

En el planeta de Midoriya

Todos sus compañeros estaban impresionados de ver una pelea ton brutal entres Izuku y Asta pero quien esta mas impresionado es Yagi al ver que su sucesor y alumno podía usar el One for all al cien por ciento.

'Joven Midoriya… has crecido bastante' Pensó Yagi quien da una sonrisa mientras que deja salir una lagrimas.

De regreso en la pelea.

Los dos peleadores se preparan y en un parpadeo los dos desaparecer hiendo a una gran velocidad lo único que se podían ver era dos figuras uno con la forma de un rayo verde y otro en una forma de luz de rojo carmesí, los dos peleadores ya estando a unos centímetros preparan uno de sus ataques mas poderosos.

"¡Manchester Smash!"

"¡Black Meteorite!"

Cuando las dos peleadores chocan provocan una gran luz de ambos colores verde y rojo la mayoría de los peleadores tuvieron que cubrirse el rostro para no deslumbrarse mientras que otros solo observaban con atención a ver quien será el ganador de esta pelea.

Ambos peleadores estaban empujándose ya que tenían la misma fuerza, Izuku esta bloqueando y al mismo tiempo empujado la espada de Asta con la plantilla de su pie derecho mientras que Asta hacia lo mismo bloqueaba y empujaba con el filo de su espada.

Pero de la nada la gran esfera explota llamando la atención de todos ya que provoco una gran cantidad de humo nadie sabia quien había ganado tenían que esperar que el humo se dispersara, pasaron unos minutos y podían ver dos figuras una que seguía en pie mientras que la otra esta en el suelo.

El gran sacerdote se acercara a la arena para anunciar al ganador.

"Y la victoria de esta ronda es para…."

Fin del capitulo numero 29

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Comenten cual fue su parte favorita y que esperan del siguiente capitulo.

El siguiente capitulo prometo hacer la siguiente pelea mas larga.

Como pueden ver agregue a Saber King Arthuria al harem y como soy el escritor la puedo agregar porque tengo.

¡El poder!

Bueno esta es la segunda parte del torneo entre los universos 8 y 5.

A por cierto los que creyeron que la peleadora misteriosa era el imbécil de Neji que equivocado estaban por eso no revelare la identidad hasta que pelea contra Naruto.

Bueno eso seria todo nos vemos para la próxima.


	32. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30: El torneo parte 3

"Izuku Midoriya peleador del universo 8" Anuncio el gran sacerdote quien alza su brazo izquierdo y apunta a la plataforma de los peleadores del universo ocho.

"Eso fue emocionante/Si emocionante" Dijeron ambos Zenos-sama quienes se emocionaron al ver el combate.

"Como pueden presenciar ambos Zenos les gusto la pelea por el momento daremos una pausa de una hora para el siguiente combate mientras tanto hay que reparar la plataforma" Dijo el gran sacerdote

Los competidores del universo ocho empezaron a celebrar excepto Naruto y los dioses quienes examinaban a Izuku quien se encontraba arrodillado y usaba su brazo derecho para sostener su hombro izquierdo, el traje del peli verde estaba desgarrado, bueno al menos se encontraba consiente a diferencia de Asta quien se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo con sus extremidades rotas y era cierto la plataforma se encontraba destruida aunque nada mas le tomo unos segundos al gran sacerdote en arreglarla.

'Vaya Izuku a mejorado bastante con su poder aunque se propaso un poco con ese chico… aunque se lo tiene bien merecido por su gran boca que tiene al principio pensé que gritar mucho hasta que tus tímpanos explotaran' Pensó Naruto quien deja salir un suspiro.

"¡Bien echo cabeza de brócoli!" Grito Maka.

"Nada mal en serio nada mal solo le falta experiencia en combates eso es todo" Comento Sinbad quien se encuentra impresionado por el poder de Izuku.

"Concuerdo con usted Sinbad-san solo necesita experiencia ese chico llegara muy lejos cuando sea mas grande" Dijo Ichigo.

"Oooo vieron eso fue increíble le preguntare si quiere ser uno de mis nakamas cuando acabe este torneo" Sonrió Luffy quien tiene estrellas en los ojos al presenciar la pelea del peli verde.

"No harás eso sombrero de paja ya que el quiere ser un héroe y si lo tratas de obligar iré a tu planeta personalmente para esconder Raftel en un lugar que nunca lo encontraras quedo claro" Dijo Naruto mientras que Luffy asiste con la cabeza.

En el planeta de Izuku

"¡Eso Deku!" Gritaron las compañeras de Izuku después de ver que había ganado la pelea.

"Hizo un excelente trabajo y uso muy bien su estrategia es algo admirable" Comento Todoroki.

"Je ese Izuku es un verdadero hombre demostró sus grandes habilidades se nota que ahora el es mas fuerte que cualquiera en U.A." Dijo Kirishima.

'Maldito Deku como te atreves volverte mas fuerte que yo cuando vuelvas te hare pagar maldito' Pensó Katsuki quien se encontraba realmente enojado.

"Midoriya-shounen has crecido bastante estoy muy orgulloso de ti" Comento All might quien dejaba salir una lagrimas de sus ojos.

De regreso al torneo

En la plataforma del universo 5

"Sate sate sate eso fue interesante ambos chicos son realmente fuertes tienen un futuro por delante" Comento Meliodas.

"Concuerdo con usted Meliodas aunque ese tonto de Asta tiene el poder pero necesita mucha disciplina si quiere llegar ser alguien fuerte" Dijo Arturia.

"Siguen siendo simples humanos si ese chico pelea contra mi me asegurare de romperlo su espíritu" Murmuro Hao quien ve al peli verde con una sonrisa.

"Si haces eso entonces te ganaras como enemigo al bastardo del rubio ya que ve al peli verde como su hijo así es que mejor no lo hagas además su siguiente oponente será alguien mas fuerte que ese imbécil de Asta" Explico el peleador misterioso quien volvió a mirar al rubio con odio.

"Eso es cierto sigo yo y estoy emocionado por la pelea que voy a tener con ese chico y me asegurare de usar toda mi fuerza" Dijo Gon quien deja salir una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Izuku va a la plataforma de su equipo y Korn empieza atender sus heridas para que este preparado para el siguiente combate, Naruto podía sentir que alguien lo estaba viendo y ve enfrente suyo el peleador que estaba cubierto en una gabardina, por alguna razón el rubio se sintió incomodo ya que podía sentir algo de hostilidad dirigiéndose a el y eso empezaba a molestarlo.

'Quien demonios ese sujeto… aunque siento mucha hostilidad y me recuerda a alguien ya que ese olor huele feo y mucha sangre aunque lo que me llama mucha la atención es su poder tiene un nivel alto de ki divino' Pensó Naruto quien ve con intriga al peleador misterioso.

Mientras que pasaba el descanso que el gran sacerdote el rubio empezaba a recordar uno de sus viajes por el universo donde fue a uno de los planetas donde hubo mucho caos y destrucción innecesaria por una tonta guerra o mas bien invasión global de un país llamado Britania donde paso como un civil y estuvo en un país llamado Japón o como ese imperio le a puesto once.

Flash back

Naruto caminaba por la calles de la ciudad que Britannian le quito a Japón cuando fue invadida y fue discriminado por los ciudadanos de Britannian y eso lo hacia enojar pero no los podía destruir ya que su maestro Luiquiir le dijo que debe de aprender de la cultura de los mortales donde no tienen magia o algún poder en especial donde solo dependen en maquinas o tecnología.

Al principio el rubio estaba algo sorprendido viendo que en este planeta usaban robots para pelear y las maquinas eran mucho mas avanzadas que en su mundo, Naruto dedujo que solo podían depender de la tecnología para avanzar por eso eran buenos creando maquinas, aunque no estaba de acuerdo sobre las guerra que siempre tiene y como ese imperio llamado Britannian empezó a invadir el mundo para poner un orden y forzar a los mortales a seguir sus ordenes.

Gracias a esto el imperio de Britannian que son de sangre 'pura' discriminan a los que no sean de sangre pura, en estos momentos Naruto se fue a la ciudad destruida que le pertenecen a los ciudadanos once, se sienta en una banca y empieza a fumar un cigarro que saco de su bolsillo.

Pero lo que si le enfureció fue como el imperio Britano mataba a civiles de sangre impura para mostrar falsa evidencias que eran rebeldes.

"Que planeta de mierda tal vez tengan tecnología avanzada y armas de poder masivo que podrían dar algo de pelea en mi planeta pero el gobierno es una mierda… ya lo decidí cuando me convierte en el dios de la destrucción destruiré este planeta" Dijo Naruto quien empieza a observar al cielo pensando de cómo destruir este planeta si primero debe de divertirse en matar a la familia imperial mostrando su poder o solo usando una bola de Hakai.

"Disculpe ¿Quién es usted y que hace en este planeta?"

Naruto baja su vista para ver quien lo había llamado y enfrente suyo ve a una mujer enfrente de el y para sus ojos es hermosa y lo que llamaba la atención de esta mujer es el atuendo de una chica escolar pero lo que llamaba mucho la atención era su cabello largo y verde

"¿A que te refieres este planeta? Que otro planeta se supone que debo estar" Dijo el rubio riéndose un poco por la pregunta de la chica

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo yo se que no eres de este planeta tu presencia es diferente que los humanos de este planeta ahora contesta mi pregunta" Comento la mujer causando que el rubio levantara una ceja.

"Mira mocosa no se quien te creas pero mas vale que te largues no estoy de humor y te diré algo si no te largas te destruiré" Amenazo el rubio a la chica.

"Y eso contesta a mi pregunta… Te interesaría hacer un contrato conmigo" Dijo la mujer.

"¿Qué clase de contrato?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Te daré un gran poder imaginable a cambio que cumpla mi deseo" Contesto la mujer pensando que aceptaría su oferta.

"Nah paso" Comento el rubio.

"Perfecto para hacer este contrato hay que… espera un segundo acabas de rechazar mi oferte" Dijo la mujer quien se empezó a sorprender.

"Si lo acabo de hacer ya que ese poder que hablas de seguro que es una perdida de tiempo además para que voy a cumplirle el deseo a un mortal que de seguro es que te mate ya que estas harta de vivir mucho tiempo y eso suena a mucho trabajo además ese poder imaginable que hablas de seguro que solo es una basura ya que conozco a seres tan poderosos que te dejarían en ridículo" Explico Naruto quien causando que la mujer enfrente suyo se enfureciera.

"Bien como quieras pero luego no me estés buscando para que te de el poder que mucho morirían en tener" Comento la mujer quien se empezó a marchar.

"Descuida no lo hare" Dijo Naruto.

Aunque esa no fue la ultima vez que vio a ese mujer de cabello verde durante su estancia en el planeta ella empezaba acosar al rubio haciéndolo enojar ya que le recordaba a una perra que siempre lo acosaba, aunque no todo fue malo ya que Naruto conoció a una mujer llamada Marianne vi Britannia una hermosa mujer con la cual tuvo una aventura de una semana y eso que sabia que estaba casada con un desgraciado que es el emperador de Britannia o algo por el estilo pero eso no le importaba.

Después de despedirse de Marianne, el rubio decidió que ya era hora de irse del planeta para regresar a su entrenamiento pero no antes de volver a ver a la mujer de pelo verde que no paraba de acosarla.

"Por el amor a Luiquiir que demonios quieres de mi ya déjame en paz" Dijo Naruto quien ya se estaba hartando de la mujer de pelo verde.

"No hasta que aceptes mi contrato" Comento la mujer.

"Y si escoges a alguien en mi lugar que acepte ese contrato tuyo me dejarías en paz porque ya me estoy cansando de ti y me estas dando una buenas razones para destruirte con un simple ataque" Murmuro el rubio.

"Bien entonces destrúyeme con ese ataque tuyo" Dijo la mujer quien cerro los ojos causando que el rubio callera de espaldas.

"Tu si que no entiendes verdad solo quieres morir… ¿No hay nadie que puedas escoger en mi lugar?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Bueno… si hay alguien pero eso seria dentro de 19 años claro si eso esta bien contigo tu decides" Contesto la mujer de pelo verde.

"Perfecto tienes mi permiso y a ver si así dejas de molestarme de lo que me queda de la semana… por cierto cual es tu nombre ya que nunca lo supe" Dijo el rubio.

"Mi nombre es C.C. un gusto de conocerlo" Comento C.C.

"El gusto solo será para ti ya que me tienes harto ahora déjame en paz ya que quiero disfrutar lo que queda de la semana sin tener una acosadora detrás de mi además se me hizo tarde para ver a Marianne que de seguro ya esta algo molesto conmigo por tu culpa niña tonta" Explico Naruto quien se va caminando dejando a C.C.

'Muy pronto se cumplirá mi deseo y gracia a ti que dejaras a un heredero en este planeta podre cumplirlo' Pensó C.C.

Fin del flash back

'Ahora que lo pienso bien me pregunto a que se refirió a eso de los 19 años… después de torneo tendré que ir a ese planeta a investigar mas de esa situación y también visitare a Marianne' Pensó el rubio.

"Muy bien ya paso el tiempo de descanso y es hora que los dos peleadores que son Izuku y Gon estén preparado mientras que yo pondré la nueva plataforma para su pelea que será algo interesante" Anuncio el gran sacerdote.

En la plataforma del universo 8

"Bueno me toca volver a la arena" Dijo Izuku quien se había recuperado gracias a Korn quien también le había dado un nuevo traje ya que su otro traje estaba desgarrado.

"Si pero antes quiero decirte que tienes permitido usar tu otro poder también ya que ese chico Gon luce bastante fuerte pero úsalo cuando veas que vaya a sacar su As bajo la manga mientras tanto usa tu One for all" Comento el rubio.

Izuku asiste con la cabeza y baja a la plataforma y empieza a estirarse mientras que esperaba su oponente, claro no tardo mucho en aparecer y se pone enfrente del peli verde dándole una sonrisa.

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Gon espero que tengamos un buen combate" Dijo Gon quien le ofrece la mano a Izuku.

"Igual mucho gusto mi nombre es Izuku igual espero que tengamos un buen combate" Comento Izuku quien lo saluda también devolviéndole el saludo.

"Muy bien es hora de cambiar la arena" Anuncio el gran sacerdote quien alza su mano derecha y cambia la forma de la arena que solo le tomo unos cinco minutos.

(La arena es igual como el lugar donde pelearon Netero y Meruem)

Y en ese momento suena una gong y los dos peleadores se lanzan al ataque a una tal velocidad intercambiaron golpes donde los puños de ambos se impactaban, al parecer estaban igual de equilibrados en fuerza y velocidad… aunque no por mucho.

'Rayos este sujeto es igual de fuerte y rápido que yo y eso solo que estoy usando el veinte cinco porciento de mi poder tendré que aumentar mas mi poder' Pensó Izuku quien empieza aumentar su poder al cincuenta porciento.

El cuerpo de Izuku empieza a dejar salir rayos verdes al usar el la mitad de su poder esto sorprende a Gon quien no se queda atrás quien usa la mitad de su poder Nen causando que su cuerpo dejara salir un aura de color naranja y rojo.

Esta batalla es algo de admirar ya que ambos peleadores son igual de fuertes y veloces ya que Izuku y Gon usan los pilares para dar potentes saltos, algo admirable incluso ambos Zenos-sama se encontraban impresionados por la pelea.

Izuku usando su full cowl mientras que Gon usa sus reflexiones con la ayuda de su Nen es una digan pelea de observar incluso algunos Hakaishins estaba asombrados por la pelea ya que sus agilidades y movimientos eran asombrosos para ser mortales y no poder usar el Ki divino o simplemente Ki.

Cada salto que daban a una columna la destruían por completo por la gran fuerza que tenían en la piernas, claro esta decir que aumentaban su poder donde Izuku ahora usaba el setenta y cinco porciento de su poder mientras que Gon solo usaba el sesenta porciento.

Izuku aterriza en el suelo y para pensar en una mejor estrategia ya que Gon era igual de rápido y fuerte que el pero Izuku no sabia que Gon estaba usando un porcentaje menos de su poder.

'Rayos este sujete es mucho mas fuerte y rudo que Asta sus golpes son bastantes potentes… no tengo de otra opción que usa el one for all al un millón' Pensó Izuku quien se tocaba sus moretones por los golpes que recibió.

Por otra parte Gon solo te estaba sonriendo mientras que aumentaba su Nen y agarra un pedazo de concreto del piso y en un parpadeo se pone enfrente de Izuku y empieza a juntar sus manos y carga su Nen para preparar uno de sus ataques.

"Rock" Dijo Gon quien libera una fuerte cantidad de Nen y se le arroja en el estomago el concreto que recogió del sueleo.

Cuando Izuku recibió el ataque salió volando contra y se estrello con uno de los pilares y claro ahí no acabo Gon ya que volvió a reaparecer enfrente del Izuku y preparo otro de sus ataques.

"Scissors" Susurro Gon quien tiene su mano derecha con dos dedos apuntando el estomago de Izuku dándole un potente golpe donde lo volvió a mandar a volar causando que chocara con mas columnas donde aterrizo en el suelo causando un cráter.

Izuku sentía un gran dolor en su estomago no solo por los dos ataques que acabo de recibir sino también una clase de cortada, se toco el estomago y efectivamente tiene una gran cortada donde empezaba sangrar bastante.

Pero antes que Izuku reaccionara Gon aparece encima de el y prepara otro ataque igual de peligroso que los dos ataques anteriores, tiene su mano derecha con su palma abierta listo para lanzar su ataque.

"¡Paper!" Grito Gon lanzando un ataque potente de Nen al estomago de Izuku esto causo que Izuku fuera enterado 10 metros bajo tierra en ese mismo cráter, por el potente ataque recibió.

Gon se hecho para atrás y estaba parado esperando si Izuku saldría de ese agujero o si la pelea ya termino.

En el planeta de Izuku.

"¡Rayos maldito Deku mas vale que te recuperes o no te lo perdonare!" Grito Kastsuki.

En estos momentos los maestros y alumnos se estaban preocupando por el bien estar del peli verde especialmente su novia Uraraka quien se encontraba al borde de la lagrimas al ver como su querido novio fue brutalmente golpeado por Gon.

"Deku-kun" Murmuraba Uraraka quien trataba de no llorar.

De regreso al torneo

En la plataforma del universo 5

"Je sabia que reclutar al joven Gon era una excelente idea para tener la edad que tiene es bastante fuerte esta pelea es nuestra ya quiero ver como le hace tu peleador para escaparse de esta Luiquiir" Dijo Arak con una sonrisa.

En la plataforma del universo 8

"¡Rayos cabeza de brócoli has algo!" Grito Maka

"Hija no lo presiones conociendo a Izuku ya debe de tener algo planeado" Comento Naruto.

"¿A que te refieres Naruto-dono?" Pregunto Sinbad.

"Cuando lo entrene en la cámara del tiempo cada golpe que le daba notaba que su cuerpo se iba haciendo mas resistente no importaba la clase de cortadura que recibía de mi parte cada vez que lo golpeaba se levantaba de nuevo para seguir peleando solo observen lo que va a pasar" Contesto Naruto.

En la arena

Izuku empezaba a escupir mucha sangre y apenas se encontraba consiente por los tres ataques potentes que recibió, el peli verde solo quería cerrar sus ojos y descansar de una vez ya que se encontraba bastante herido pero empezó a recordar el entrenamiento que tuvo con Naruto en esa cámara de tiempo, donde el rubio lo golpeaba y lo dejaba casi muerto en cada sesión.

En ese entonces Izuku se empieza a levantar y se agarra de las rocas y empieza a escalar para salir del agujero, a toda velocidad hasta que logro salir y se para alada del agujero, los peleadores de ambos universos admiraron la determinación de Izuku de no rendirse.

"Vaya Izuku admiro tu determinación pero eso no será suficiente para que ganes esta pelea" Dijo Gon quien corre a toda velocidad para usa su técnica de Rock.

Pero Izuku esta vez se volvió alguien mas rápido y ágil y logro darles unas potentes patadas a Gon mandándolo a volar contra las columnas, aunque claro Izuku no se detuvo ahí siguió soltando todo tipo de patadas a Gon quien apenas se podía defender de las patadas.

'Diablos esto no me lo esperaba es muy hábil usando sus piernas cada golpe que me esta dando puedo sentir como mis músculos son dañados que diablos le paso cuando estaba enterado en ese agujero' Pensó Gon quien usaba ambas manos para bloquear las patadas de Izuku.

"¡Shoot Style: St. Louis Smash!" Grito Izuku dando una patada giratoria usando el ochenta porciento del one for all a la cara de Gon quien no pudo bloquear a tiempo y recibió la potente patada quien lo manda contra una pilares destruyéndolos por completo.

Claro Gon termino en el suelo y se empieza a levantar pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Izuku se apareció como si fuera un rayo de color verde encima de Gon y prepara otro ataque igual de potente.

"¡Manchester Smash!" Volvió a gritar el peli verde dando una patada de noventa grados a la cabeza de Gon quien ahora es enviado bajo tierra por la patada.

Izuku se echa para atrás y empieza a respirar agitadamente por ya que hizo una combinación de ataques usando el ochenta porciento del one for all normalmente este no seria un problema pero con las heridas que tiene en el estomago le estaba costando algo de trabajo.

'Rayos… espero que no salga de ese hoyo… ya que si sale… tendré que usar mi one for all al cien y con… la condición que tengo… es casi suicidio…' Pensó Izuku quien se toca el estomago y veía que su pequeña hemorragia aun no paraba.

En la plataforma del universo 8

'Al parecer ya casi esta apunto de llegar a su limite… esto es malo no lo digo por la pelea sino por la condición que tiene si sigue así caerá inconsciente… pero si usa el Gura gura no mi tendría una ventaja aunque no siento que lo necesite usar aun… lo que me preocupa también es esa pequeña hemorragia que tiene' Pensó Naruto quien observaba al peli verde agotándose.

"Vaya ese cabeza de brócoli si que es fuerte cuando se lo propone… aunque si peleara contra mi seria algo interesante ya que fuimos entrenados por mi papa quien es alguien maravilloso" Dijo Maka quien va con su papa y la abraza el brazo sin tener ninguna intención de soltarlo.

"Nada mal ese chico cuando esta la borde de la muerte deja que su adrenalina tome control de su cuerpo para seguir avanzando es algo admirable pero a la vez muy estúpido ya que es una gran riesgo ya que al final cunado la adrenalina se vaya todo ese dolor volverá y caerá inconsciente" Comento Sinbad.

"Si tienes razón en eso… yo lo hablo por experiencia" Murmuro Ichigo recordando las veces que peleaba contra oponentes fuertes y su cuerpo luego pagaba las consecuencias.

Luffy no dijo nada mas bien sintió un gran dolor en su pecho al ver la gran cicatriz que tiene Izuku en el estomago el como Ichigo entendía ese sensación de la adrenalina después de todo participo en una guerra donde casi muere.

Claro Luiquiir estaba viendo toda la escena de cómo Maka quería mucho a su papa y eso le daba felicidad ya que no sabe como decirle al rubio que le queda muy poco de vida.

'Querido alumno… como quisiera decirte sobre mi situación… pero si te digo antes del tiempo… no se como lo tomaras ya que empezaremos un ciclo sin fin cuando parta al otro mundo… lo bueno es que tienes una gran familia que estarán a tu lado por siempre y no te abandonaran' Pensó Luiquiir con una sonrisa.

En la plataforma del universo 5

"Vaya ese chico tiene un gran espíritu espero que siga así" Dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa.

"Haber idiota de que lado estas de ellos o el nuestro" Comento Hao.

"Dejen de pelear mejor sigamos viendo la pelea ya que tengo el presentimientos que esto aun no a acabado" Sugirió Arturia.

"Arturia esta en lo correcto ya que esta pelea aun no acabado falta que Gon enseñe su verdadero poder ya que esa es una de las razones que lo reclute para este torneo" Dijo Arak con una sonrisa.

"¿A que se refiere señor Arak?" Pregunto Hao con algo de intriga.

"O ya lo verán el poder que tiene Gon es algo sorprendente incluso tengo que admitirlo que puede darle pelea o hasta ganarle a un kami de un planeta y eso es decir mucho ya que no esta basado en Ki, ya lo verán ese chico Izuku acaba de despertar a la verdadera bestia" Contesto Arak.

En la arena

En ese momento la arena empezó a temblar asustando a Izuku ya que una gran aura de Nen salio disparándose del agujero donde esta Gon, no tomo ni un segundo para que el chico saliera del cráter pero su aspecto físico había cambiado.

Gon era mucho mas alto y bastante musculoso, su pelo creció bastante y se encontraba flotando en el aire, su sola presencia era de mucha intimidación que venían se sus ojos que al parecer no tenia vida alguna, Izuku se encontraba temblando ante la presencia de Gon quien volteo a verlo.

"Ahora nuestra pelea será en serio" Dijo Gon.

Fin del capitulo numero 30

Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 30 espero que les haya gustado ya que muchos me lo han estado pidiendo.

El siguiente capitulo lo sacare el día 24 de diciembre junto con un especial de navidad de Naruto el salvador de parís.

¿Qué les gusto?

Bueno eso seria todo de mi parte nos vemos para la próxima.


	33. Disculpas

Disculpas

Hola mis queridos lectores en les escribo este mensaje para pedirles una disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo de Naruto aprendiz de luiquiir tuve un serio y fuerte problema.

Además que en Wattpad algunos lectores me han amenazado a muerte porque quieren que ponga NaruHina en mis demás historias que se encuentran ahí sin mencionar de pequeño insectos que me anda molestando y me esta comparando con Badabun como si el fuera Dross claro no tiene derecho a decir eso ya que no tiene ninguna historia publicada y Dross bueno el es una leyenda y a publicado bastantes libros y su meta es que renuncie a Wattpad y Fanfiction.

Pero aun así les quiero y les debo una disculpa…

Mi cuenta en Wattpad tengo como 22 historias publicadas si quieren ir a leerlas me pueden encontrar como PhilMalo.

Les pido otra vez un disculpa y lo mas probable es que finales de enero o principios de febrero haya un nuevo capitulo.

También les quiero informar que solo faltan 20 capítulos para que se acabe la historia de Naruto aprendiz de luiquiir pero no se preocupen sacare un spin off de 10 capítulos.

Bueno me despido este mensaje lo borrare después de sacar un nuevo capitulo.


End file.
